


A Wide Collar & Short Leash

by Total_Mal



Series: Soul-Bound [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Cultural Differences, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Handcuffed Together, M/M, PTSD, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sex Work, Sexual Abuse, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), their dicks are hard but their hearts are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 251,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Mal/pseuds/Total_Mal
Summary: It's bad enough to be forced into close quarters with an enemy, but Angel Dust is by far one of the most irritating demons Pentious ever had the displeasure of crossing paths with. Now the only way they're both getting out of this situation is to cooperate...Hopefully he doesn't lose his sanity in the meantime.If you read, PLEASE COMMENT!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Soul-Bound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970773
Comments: 465
Kudos: 336





	1. Prologue: To Test One's Mettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wear the chain I forged in life. I made it link by link, and yard by yard; I girded it on of my own free will, and of my own free will I wore it.”  
> \- Charles Dickens

  
**[Artwork by scribblehearts](https://scribblehearts.tumblr.com/post/628732124242100224/some-soft-sirdust-inspired-by-totalcollapses) **

* * *

Most Demons would consider surviving 131 Exterminations to be quite the feat, but in truth, it wasn't exactly _difficult._ All one really had to do was take shelter and the proper precautions prior to the clock striking Midnight. 

Any souls unlucky enough to be caught outside (whether passed out in an alley from too much drink or homeless with nothing more than a few scraps of cardboard to call their own) would be the primary targets of the Exorcists. Rarely did Angels invade the homes of Demons as there were plenty of unfortunates found outside to serve as fodder for their bloodlust. 

Every year since his first Extermination, Pentious stared out his window, watching as the eternally red sky opened to a brilliant blinding white and the ghoulish silhouettes of God's warriors stretched across the Pentagram. The screams would begin shortly after, but by that point, he'd already have his gramophone ready, drowning out the wails and shrieks of his fellow sinners as they were gutted by uncaring spirits in the streets below. 

He’d then spend the day sitting in his chair with some fresh-brewed tea, staring at the hearth and biding his time. Pent could never keep his eyes off the clock and his phone during the Exterminations, too excited for the aftermath to even consider resting. After all, he needed to be prepared for the moment the Exorcists departed and left the streets cleared for conquest along with any leftover shards of Heaven's Steel.

The rare material was the only weapon capable of killing a Demon and exorcising their immortal soul to the plane of non-existence. So of course the black market was filled to the brim with fake and real fragments alike.  
  
But even if a Demon managed to gather enough shards, it wasn't an easy material to work with, requiring more than basic metallurgy skills to twist and shape. Thankfully he'd had over a hundred years worth of practice, though he’d barely collected enough pieces to make a functioning shiv with, never mind a truly formidable weapon that could cull Demons with callous efficiency. 

"Bossman! The ship's almost ready. Where are we going to strike this time?" 

Pentious looked up from his phone to where three eggs were huddled by the door, each holding some variation of his specialized ray gun. He rolled his eyes and jabbed his finger to the grandfather clock in front of him. "It only just started you imbeciles! We have an entire _day_ to get through before we need to depart." Pent paused, raising an eyebrow as he stared them down. "Where are the rest of you?" 

"Oh...they're in the lab. Do you want us to bring them up here, sir?”  
  
Pentious frowned and shook his head, pinching over the bridge of his nose. “Don't disturb what _little_ work they’re doing.” He reached for his saucer, picking up the tea cup and stirring the lemon slice around with his spoon. "Let them tinker the day away for all I care."

There was no sense in getting riled up until the final hour. He could worry about what sort of trouble his idiot minions were getting up to after the better part of the day had passed. For now, he could sit back, enjoying his music and his tea while Hell burned around him.  
  
He'd already sat through over a century's worth of Exterminations and the routine had become comforting. It was almost as boring as it was chaotic.   
  
Lifting the cup to his mouth, he sipped and sank deeper into his arm chair as the poppy tunes of the album he'd selected overpowered the telling chime of the clock.   
  
_23 hours to go._

* * *

Angel huffed, staring at the TV as some shitty sitcom played (the audio not coming close to covering the echoing screams and explosions streaming in from outside). Charlie was huddled with Vaggie on the overstuffed armchair, her expression stiff and tight from holding back tears.

He snorted and shook his head. "Y'know, princess, it's not like any of those poor bastards were doin' anythin' worthwhile with their time. I get that this lil' pet project is important fer easin' your guilt or _whatever-_ " He gestured vaguely with two of his arms. "-But even if ya get a handful of us hapless souls to Heaven, it ain't like they're gonna stop massacrin' people." He reached over, stealing the remote from Husk who had passed out on the other end of the couch, mouth open wide and drooling into the upholstery.

Vaggie shot Angel a glare over Charlie's shoulder and pulled her girlfriend even closer, letting Charlie rest her head against her collar. "We don't know that. It's only been a year. Once we get a soul to Heaven, it _will_ be a game changer." She glanced down to Charlie and smoothed a hand over her hair. "But we never went into this expecting it to be easy."

"We didn't." Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. "But I still hoped that we would be further along by now and that we wouldn't have to witness _another_ Extermination."

The scratchy dial of a radio cut through the background noise and Angel immediately felt the fur on his arms stand straight up as he flipped through the channels. "Oh my dear Charlie, it's going to take more than a _single_ year of good behavior to rid a damned soul of a _lifetime_ of wickedness!" The shadow of the Radio Demon fell over the two girls and Alastor chuckled. "Nevermind that we've failed to retain a guest-count higher than our current number of staff." Al's neck cracked as he turned his steely smirk to Angel. 

"Hey, don't look at me, busta'. It ain't _my_ fault that the folks down here just see the princess as an easy mark." It was almost sad just how many times they got visitors looking to 'change their ways', only to take advantage of Charlie's kindness and go right back to their old lives. Angel was never surprised to see it, but he did feel a _little_ bad for the poor girl. If there was one thing he'd learned about the princess over the past year it was that she wasn't naive so much as she was idealistic, believing that people were coming to her for the redemption she offered. In actuality, most people just wanted a place to stay or some money. Hell, a few _extra_ sleazy assholes thought to try and seduce Charlie, only to meet the end of Vaggie's spear in the process. Couldn't say he lost any sleep over those fuckers gettin' a few new holes drilled into 'em, but he knew Charlie hadn’t been too pleased regardless. 

A particularly loud wail cut through the group and Husker jolted awake, yellow eyes wide as he glanced around, grabbing the gun he had stashed under the cushion. Al just placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to lower the weapon, an amused tilt to his chin. Husk glared at him and then slipped the firearm under the pillow again before glancing to the TV. "Hey! Who changed the fucking channel!?"

Angel grinned, waving the remote idly with one hand while he propped his chin up in the palm of the other. "You weren't watchin' anyway. Too busy snoozin' like a kitten over there." He snickered at Husk's glare and added, "Were you dreamin' about me, handsome?" 

"Oh fuck off with that shit." Husk slowly sat up, tipping over an empty bottle that he had tucked into his lap prior to passing out. It landed with a dull thud on the dusty carpet, nudging Husk's bare toes as the cat stood.

He kicked it across the floor and Vaggie snarled, removing one hand from Charlie's shoulders to gesture at the bottle as it rolled underneath the couch. "You better pick that up _right_ now."

"Make me," Husk shot back, flipping her off as he wandered to the lobby to fetch more booze from the Welcome Desk. 

_"I got it!"_

Angel and Vaggie turned as Niffty swept into the room, soot and blood stains spattered across her apron as she bodily lifted the entire couch (with Angel still on it) to retrieve the glass. 

"Jesus, toots! You gotta give a guy some warnin' before ya pull the strongman act," Angel muttered as he was set back down. "What's with all the blood? You skewerin' someone in the kitchen?" 

Niffty laughed and shook her head. "No, the Exorcists dropped a head down one of the chimneys and I fished it out." She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, it wasn't anyone we knew."

"That doesn't make it better..." Charlie murmured, wincing as Vaggie sighed and shook her head. "But thank you for taking care of that, Niffty. Just please stay inside." She sighed, eyes flickering to the curtains that blocked out the carnage in the streets. Angel glanced at the clock and frowned. 12 hours down and 12 more to go. Then at least he could go outside again and not have to be cramped with everyone like a pack of old sardines.

Though he was pretty used to it by now. In its own weird way, the Hotel had become more of a home than Angel had ever known in life or death. He certainly felt safer at any rate and knew he'd never be fucked with as long as he shacked up with Lucifer's daughter. Not that most of the denizens of Hell liked or respected their princess...but they knew not to actively mess with any of the members of the royal family. No one wanted to be on Luci's bad side. 

Changing the channel to settle on a dumb reality show highlighting some of Hell's cattiest characters, Angel ran a hand back through his hair and said, "So, anyone got plans post-lockdown? Imma hit up Cherri and see if she needs any help fightin’ off the slumlords."

"You're _not_ allowed to engage in turf battles, Angel." Vaggie furrowed her brow and gestured to the lobby. "The whole point of you _being here_ is to keep you out of trouble and to redeem yourself from damnation." Before he could interject, she held up a hand and added, "It doesn't count towards doing your friend a favor when you’re _hurting_ people. There are no loopholes to being a good person." She stared him down and said, "You either walk the walk or you stay here forever." 

Angel huffed, crossing both sets of arms across his chest. "Why aren't you Patient Zero then, babe? You're the only one who actively wants to be a _good person_ so why don't you play the part and get outta this pit?" He pointedly raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk as Vaggie gritted her teeth, holding Charlie close. "Anyway, I sure as shit ain't stayin' cooped up in here with you freaks when the clock hits 12. I gotta get me some fresh air." 

Charlie shifted and sat up. "Actually, you could do both." At everyone's confused expressions, she gave an awkward chuckle and clarified, "Go outside _and_ do a good deed. At the end of every Extermination, my dad has me run a census to see who is left. It takes a while, but it'll go faster with you helping me."

"Wait...like goin' door to door?" Charlie nodded and Angel winced, laying down to take up the remaining couch space. "I'll pass. That sounds borin' as shit."

"It's _community service,_ " Vaggie said with a tired sigh. "You know if you're going to keep staying here, you need to make attempts to redeem yourself. We could just throw you outside right now." Charlie immediately blanched and Vaggie pouted. "Well, _after_ the Angels are gone at any rate." 

Static filled the air and Alastor emerged from behind the winged armchair the girls occupied, his limbs bracketing them on either side as his gloved fingers dug into the armrests. "Community service sounds like a _wonderful_ idea." He chuckled and said, "Oh _Husker~!"_

"What the hell do you want now?" Husk muttered, stumbling back into the living room with a half-drunk bottle of whiskey. "I'm trying to enjoy my Extermination Day traditions and you all just keep on interrupting me."

"Husker, you drink until you pass out _every day_. It's hardly a sacred holiday custom." Alastor tapped the top of his microphone against Husk's hat and snapped his fingers, a stack of forms landing on the coffee table with a _thwack_. "How shall we split up the districts? There's five points to the Pentagram and five of us." He held up a hand to Charlie who looked like she was about to object. "Ah ah _ah!_ Someone needs to stay at the Hotel in case any new guests come knocking. Don't you think that they should receive the warm welcome of their dearest host upon entering our wonderful establishment?"

Vaggie scowled and looked to Charlie. "Someone does need to stay at the Hotel, but if you want to be out-"

"Oh _hell_ no, sister!" Angel rolled back up off the couch and stood, grabbing Vaggie's arm. "If I'm stuck doin' this crappy charity work then you're comin' too. Gotta ‘ _walk the walk’_ as you said," he spat in mocking quotations. Vaggie sighed and nodded, getting up and resting her hands on her hips as she glanced around the group.

"Fine, the five of us then." She picked up one of the forms and pursed her lips. "You know we can do this digitally. We don't need to handwrite each form." Pulling out her Hellphone, she gave a pointed tap to the screen.

Al's smile tightened and he twirled his fingers, producing a fountain pen. "The art of penmanship is a skill lost to time it seems. Perhaps we do this cesspool of depravity a disservice, allowing the old ways to fade in the wake of _modernity."_ He gave a dramatic wistful sigh and offered the pen to Angel. "You at least know how to draw up a proper John Hancock?"

"I could show ya plenty of cock, but none of it would be _proper._ " Angel winked, enjoying the way the Radio Demon's shoulders went stiff and his eyes narrowed. He snickered and took the pen. "Yeah, I can write pretty if that's what you're askin'. Don't use it all that much anymore, but it's like ridin' a bicycle." He signed his name in the corner of the form and held up the paper. "See? Crossed the T an' everythin'." 

Alastor raised an eyebrow. "It will do,” he said in a curt tone before twisting his head around to stare down at his two assistants. “Niffty, Husker, can you both display a sample of your script?" 

"How the fuck do I know that paper ain't some secret deal where my soul gets chained to you for even _longer_ than eternity?" Husk muttered, snatching the pen from Angel along with the sheet, his eyes scanning the form skeptically.  
  
Laughing, Al touched his own cheek and gave a dismissive shake of his head, all the while leaning back on the staff of his microphone. "My dear Husker, you'll _know_ when I'm making you an offer. Trickery is a _child's_ game."  
  
“That doesn’t exactly inspire any confidence…” Husk muttered as he wrote a quick script and handed the pen and sheet to Niffty who wrote a fancy signature right next to Husk’s cramped but legible scrawl.  
  
Taking the sheet back, Al hummed to himself. “Good enough,” he declared after a moment, tossing the sheet into the fireplace without a second glance. “Now to divide up the city.”  
  
Vaggie rolled her eyes and pulled up the map application on her phone. “We should avoid putting everyone in districts catering to their worst vices,” she said, looking over the map. “So that means keeping Husk away from the bars and casinos, Angel away from the drug dens-”  
  
“Oh you’re no _fun..._ ”  
  
“Niffty…” Vaggie paused, glancing at the smaller woman for a moment. “Should we even let her go out alone?” She asked, turning to Charlie who just offered an awkward smile in return.  
  
Niffty beamed at them both, a hint of annoyance slowly creeping up behind her glowing expression. “I can manage fine without help.” She grabbed a handful of sheets from the table, holding them to her small chest. “Just send me anywhere you need me to be.”  
  
Al laughed and patted the top of her head. “Isn’t she _darling?”_ he said before taking his own sheets from the stack. “I think I’ll take the drug dens then. It’s always amusing to see how the dregs of the Underworld manage to cling to their afterlife in the wake of devastating _chaos._ ” He tilted his head back to laugh and Charlie frowned, shaking her head.  
  
“Ok, Al has the dens and bars. Niffty can tackle the casinos and Imptown. Husk, do you want the porn district and the side streets?”  
  
“ _Want_ is not the word I’d use...but sure…” Husk muttered with a shrug. “So where are you and legs going?”  
  
Vaggie rubbed her chin, looking over the map. “Well that leaves the weapons dealers and their associated gangs...and then Hightown…”  
  
“ _Ooh!_ I’ll take the dealers,” Angel said with a toothy grin. “I know that turf pretty well too so it ain’t like I’ll get lost or anythin’.”  
  
The girls immediately exchanged glances and Charlie stepped forward, clearing her throat behind her fist. “ _Actually_ Angel, it might be better for you to take Hightown.” She pressed her hands palm to palm, tilting them down to the floor in a placating gesture. “I know you have a history in the mafia so maybe being around the people who dragged you into crime in the first place-”  
  
“Babe, I wasn’t dragged anywhere. I was _born_ inta that world.” Angel snorted and shook his head. “You really ain’t gotta clue how this shit works do ya?” At her concerned pout, he rolled his eyes and sighed, waving her off. “But fine, don’t bust my chops over it. I’ll take the rich folks. Not like that ain’t a sweet deal in its own right.” He leaned over, scooping up a few sheets and idly flipping through them, not reading a single line of text.  
  
Charlie stood and looked over the census forms herself, making sure there was nothing shifty hidden in the wording. “Well, I guess it’s settled then. We can run the census after I’ve sent the all-clear signal.” She smiled and looked around the group as she held the single form in both hands. “I really appreciate you all helping out. It used to take forever when it was only me and Vaggie.”  
  
“How come you didn’t do it last year then?” Husk asked, swallowing another mouthful of whiskey before lowering the bottle, a few drops stubbornly clinging to the fur around his lips.  
  
“Well last year we wanted to advertise the Hotel on the first broadcast of the new year. I hired someone else to run the census, but it was turned in late and dad wasn’t too happy.” Charlie gave a weak smile, tucking a lock of loose hair back behind her ear. “He’s not a fan of half-assed jobs.”  
  
“Just full-assed ones?” Angel asked, putting up a hand for a high-five that everyone ignored until Niffty hopped up to slap his palm. “Atta girl!” he said, “See? Someone gets it.”  
  
“It wasn’t funny…” Vaggie groaned, pinching her brow. “Anyway, let’s agree to check in periodically while we run the census and make sure everyone is on track.” She turned to Charlie and said, “You have our phone numbers and Alastor’s channel. If anything happens, you can call us back at any time.” She pocketed her phone and took both of Charlie’s hands, leaning in to peck her cheek. “Ok?”  
  
Charlie gave a bashful nod, her face a touch pink as she said, “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll hold down the fort here.”  
  
A loud series of thuds suddenly echoed through the building before something wet and heavy hit the pavement outside, making everyone collectively jolt save for Alastor. Niffty quickly sprinted to the window and peered out from behind the curtain. “Oh, _there’s_ the rest of the body…” she said with a tut. “It’s going to take a lot of solvent to clean out the gutters.”  
  
“Not my problem,” Angel said, cracking his back and tossing the remote onto the couch. “I’m gonna spend the rest of this Extermination with Nugs and a bottle. If any of you freaks need me, you know where to look.” He sidestepped Alastor and yanked the whiskey from Husk’s hand, ignoring the snarl and look of indignation on the other Demon’s face as he lifted it to take a swig. “Sharin’ is carin’, doll. The boss wants us to be charitable so spread the wealth.”  
  
“You’re buying the next shipment, asshole.”  
  
“Uh, _no_.” Angel cackled and leapt out of the rec room in just a few strides of his absurdly long legs. Once out of ear-shot, he hummed to himself and swung the bottle by the neck, slowing his gait as he slipped the key from his pocket to unlock his room. Opening the door, he sighed, seeing Nuggets had scuttled under the bed. His poor pig had never been a fan of hearing all the outside commotion during E-Day.  
  
“Come on out, Nuggies. You’re alright.” Angel bent down and offered a hand, letting Nugs sniff his fingers first. “Daddy’s back.”  
  
Nugs slowly scooted out from under the bed frame, giving a small oink as Angel picked them up with two of his free arms and settled on top of the sheets. “It’ll be over soon. Then we gotta go and do some bullshit chores for the princess.” He sat down, flopping on the pillows with the bottle of whiskey at his side. Nugs quickly crawled up to curl into his abdomen and Angel idly pet over the pig’s back spikes. Sighing, he took another swig from the bottle, letting the alcohol warm a path from throat to belly.  
  
“Just a few more hours…”

* * *

Pentious yawned, leaning his chin in his palm as he idly scrolled through the feed of his Hellphone. So far the news that was available was almost boring in its familiarity. Chaos everywhere, bodies in the streets. Nothing all that unusual aside from there being a lot more activity in Hightown. Normally the worst of the slaughter was contained to the other districts (the drug dens in particular due to their extreme poverty and general lack of sobriety) so to see this many deaths in Hightown was actually a little surprising.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as he read through the streaming obituary. So far no one of extreme importance was noted as being deceased, but most deaths weren’t discovered until after the Extermination was over anyway. He rubbed his chin, flipping back to the map of the city, bright red splotches over-layed across sections of the Pentagram where Angels were currently reaping. This might present a rare opportunity to stake a claim in Hell’s most illustrious district.  
  
“Mr. Bossman, we’re ready!”  
  
Looking up from his phone, he pursed his lips in annoyance as the three Eggboiz from before marched into the study. “What now? It’s not over yet-” He paused, glancing up to the grandfather clock to check the time. Furrowing his brow, he sat up, noting that the dial had not moved since he last checked it hours ago. He slithered to the clock and popped the protective glass loose to check the gears. “How in the-?” Lifting his phone, he opened the clock application and compared it to the dials. _"Oh..."_  
  
Pentious suddenly heard a distinct popping sound from outside and his eyes went wide. Slithering to the window, he ripped open the curtains, watching as the fading trails of red fireworks rained down across the sky. His hood flared as the flashes were immediately followed by the bellowing gong of the clock tower in the distance, announcing the end of the Extermination.  
  
“So, are we going to go pillaging now, boss?” the eggboi asked, raising his gun and staring up at Pent with big pleading eyes.  
  
Slowly, Pentious lowered his hood and turned away from the window. “The ship is prepared?” he growled, scooping his top hat off the side table and whacking two of the eggboiz with his tail as he passed.  
  
“Yep! All ready to go!”  
  
“Excellent,” he said, slipping his hat onto his head and adjusting the angle of the brim. “We’re heading to _Hightown_.”  
  
The eggs paused, exchanging worried glances. “Hightown?” they asked. “But bossman, that’s-”  
  
Pent whipped around, baring his fangs at the three of them. “ _What_ did I say?”  
  
“Hightown! Got it!” The eggs scrambled to run ahead of the snake, racing down to the docking bay where his airship was kept when it wasn’t in use. Pentious huffed and straightened his bowtie, glancing at his reflection in the hallway mirror. Not as bang up as he should be for a raid, but even at his worst he was several cuts above the majority of Hell’s inhabitants.  
  
He gave himself a confident evil smirk and then laughed, hyper-extending his jaw to show every tooth as he cackled. It was on trend to be fashionably late anyway and no one would be racing to claim his new spot in Hightown. Most of the swine would no doubt be thoroughly distracted fighting for control over the lower districts.   
  
Once he was set up in Hightown as a true Overlord, it would be _so easy_ for the rest of the city to fall to him; akin to knocking down a row of _dominos!_  
  
“Sir? Are you still practicing your evil laugh?”  
  
Pentious cleared his throat and swept his hood back with one hand, getting into the elevator that led to his underground workshop and docking bay. “Don’t sass me you stupid yolks!” he hissed as the elevator doors closed, the carriage jolting before descending below ground. Eggs were already swarming the idling ship when the doors opened, only stopping to salute him as Pent slithered up into the vehicle, followed closely by his armed raiding party.  
  
As he settled into station at the control panel, he looked over the backlit console and grinned, fangs bared as he opened the launch bay doors. “Everyone ready to go mafficking?” he asked, leaning over the panel to stare down at his loyal minions.  
  
“Yes sir, Mister Sir Pentious, _sir!”_ came the eggy chorus from the troupe below. Pent grinned and gunned the engine, guiding the ship out of the underground shaft and into the blood red sky.  
  
 _Showtime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	2. Shackled by Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being attached to another person is what makes us human. So, if you say that attachment is bad, you are saying that life is bad."  
> -Abhijit Naskar

Even post-Extermination, Hightown was _nice_. Angel had driven by the richest district in Hell plenty of times over the last 70 or so years, but he never stuck around longer than it took to collect a few dirty glares from the street. He’d even serviced several clients from Hightown, but none of those class acts wanted a good-time hooker coming home to set up shop (especially when the Pentagram was already full of seedy hotels looking to be filled and repeatedly emptied over the course of a single evening).  
  
Compared to the other parts of town, there was considerably less blood and gore in the streets, but every so often he’d see the odd dismembered corpse or a rat running by with a finger clutched in its pointy little teeth. Maybe during his first year or two he’d have been disgusted, but now it was just business as usual after the Exorcists cleared out.  
  
People got slaughtered, what were you gonna do?  
  
The first residential building he came across was a large series of high-end condos, but from the bottom of the hill he could see more and more extravagant mansions stretching over the horizon. He whistled and raised a hand to shield his face from the red glow of the black sun. Damn, it must be nice to be an Overlord.  
  
Though that brought up the question of why the fuck was someone as powerful as Alastor slumming it in the Hotel when he could probably take a district for himself and live it up for all eternity? Hell wasn’t so bad if you had the money and power to make everyone else around you miserable. Though he supposed that it would never cut through the-  
  
-sheer absolute  
  
 _boredom…_  
  
Angel frowned and lowered his hand, crossing his top set of arms over his chest. That was right, wasn’t it? Everyone in their right mind was _terrified_ of Extermination, but the routine of day to day living in damnation did get old after a while. His first few years weren’t so bad, fucking every guy he wanted, taking enough drugs to wind a goddamn _hippo_ …  
  
But then...it just kept _going_.  
  
Angel sighed, lifting the forms and the ballpoint pen that he loosely held in his two lower arms to read over the bold typeface printed along the top. Clicking the pen repeatedly, he raised his chin to stare up at the building, flatly ignoring the Demons beginning to emerge from their homes as they opened their doors and windows to let the rank air outside replace the even ranker air inside.  
  
Would going to Heaven actually be any different from staying in Hell (aside from having to deal with bullshit rules and regulations)? What if it was just more of the same: exciting at first, then all downhill after the buzz wore off?  
  
Well, he supposed he wasn’t gonna be going to Heaven anytime soon even if he did help the princess out with her chores. Al wasn’t wrong. One good deed wasn’t gonna blast through all the other shit he did and he wasn’t so stupid to think otherwise.  
  
He took a deep breath and was about to head toward the door of the condominium when he felt his phone vibrate. Frowning, he slipped the device out of his jacket and noted the caller ID before bringing it to his ear. “Hey Cherri.”  
  
 _“Angie! Where are you at right now?”_ Cherri’s voice loudly burst through the speaker, making Angel wince and fumble to turn down the volume. _“I’ve got some bugs to squash down on Main. You in?”_  
  
He adjusted his grip on the phone and glanced to the papers in his opposite hand. “Actually, I got a gig. But I’ll come by after for a drink if the girls lemme stay out tonight.”  
  
Angel couldn’t help but smile as Cherri made an exaggerated fart noise and booed. _“That’s fuckin’_ ** _laaaame._** _But I get it. It’s your rent payment and all that jazz.”_ In the background, Angel could hear some popping sounds and a man screaming that his hair was on fire. He snickered and spun on his heel, turning his back to the condo building.  
  
“Havin’ fun blowin’ away the competition?” he asked, stepping out of the way and leaning against a streetlight just off the sidewalk. A few people stared him down as they passed (men with lust, women with disdain and _also_ lust) but he paid them no mind, used to being a pariah no matter where he went in the Pentagram. Instead he slipped the forms under one arm and dug out his lighter as well as a pack of cigarettes with the other two.  
  
 _“Of course. I got more than enough ammo to take care of these_ ** _losers._** _”_ _  
_ _  
_Angel snorted as he stuck a cigarette between his teeth and lit the end, pocketing both the lighter and the packet as Cherri continued, _“Though I’m surprised the Edgelord’s not here yet. He’s usually right on the money ‘bout this time.”_  
  
“Maybe he got whacked in the Extermination? He’s an old geezer, right?” he said, straightening the hem of his skirt as a woman in a fox fur stuck her nose up at him. He flipped her off and took a drag, blowing the smoke out through his nose. “Was bound ta happen at some point.”  
  
More screams rattled off in the background of the call. _“Nah, I saw that stupid looking blimp of his earlier. Don’t see it anymore though so maybe he decided to go fuck up someone else’s turf today?”_  
  
“Aw, are ya feelin' _abandoned_ by your weird rival?” Angel teased, blowing a kiss to two teenage boys who were clearly gossiping about him from across the street. One of them looked taken aback while the other seemed more confused than anything, but they went on their way regardless.  
  
 _“He’s just an old man who doesn’t know when he’s beat. It’s almost kinda sad th-”_ Several bangs distorted the rest of her sentence. Angel raised an eyebrow as she continued to mumble before he was able to hear a clear, _“Hey, I gotta go. Some_ ** _asshole_** _just dropped a tub of acid. Catch you later!”_ _  
_ _  
_The line cut out not a moment later and Angel shrugged, hanging up as well.  
  
Well at least _one_ of them was having fun. Though from the looks of it, some of the Hightown folks were gearing up to have their own version of a turf war if the gatling gun being set up on the balcony of a massive mansion was any indication. _Jesus,_ some of these rich folks had to be armed better than most countries.  
  
He exhaled a plume of smoke and removed the cigarette, tapping the ash off to the side before sticking it back between his teeth. Pulling out the sheets from under his opposite arm, he reread the form title and pursed his lips. Alright, guess he had to go and do actual work (as shitty as that was) before things got too hectic to stick around. He didn’t know what other kinds of toys these Overlords had at their disposal, but he wasn’t looking to get in trouble (at least for today).  
  
Angel lazily pushed off the lamp and made to walk to the front of the condominium, but before he could raise a hand to knock on the door, he was enveloped in a large shadow.  
  
Then the sounds of people screaming began to fill the air.  
  
He whipped around, the lit cigarette tumbling out of his mouth and onto the pavement as he caught sight of the massive airship passing between the tallest buildings that marked the entrance to Hightown. “What the fuck-?” he muttered as the blimp made its way into the district, clearly heading toward the square in the center of everything.  
  
Closing his mouth, he stomped on the cigarette, crushing the stick under his heel before stepping out onto the sidewalk and snapping a picture of the ship with his phone. _“HT rite now”_ he texted Cherri as he watched the ship deploy various guns and other weaponry along the underside of the hull.  
  
Within seconds of being arranged, the ray guns spun on their axles and targeted the largest group of Demons in the street. More screams and yells filled the air as lasers cut the asphalt like a bread knife through cake. Angel ducked as one of the beams took out the street lamp next to him, sending the warped metal crashing down just a few inches from where his head had been. “Oh you gotta be fuckin’ _kiddin’_ me...”  
  
Huffing irritably, he ran to the nearest shop with weapons on display and busted the window with his boot, dragging himself through the broken glass. Thankfully the shop keeper hadn’t returned from their Extermination lockdown so he was able to swipe a tommy gun and a few magazines of ammunition before crawling back out the jagged window. By the time he emerged, a few bold eggs had parachuted from the blimp, all of them equally as stupid-looking as they were the last time he’d fought them…  
  
But no less armed.  
  
Angel gave a wistful sigh as he loaded up the first magazine. “Well, princess, I either take care of this asshole or you don’t get your dumb papers.” Hitching the weapon over his shoulder, he grinned and stepped out onto the street. “I ain’t got no choice.”  
  
The first egg to approach him got two bullets through its mouth, yolk pouring from the holes until the little guy dropped his pistol to the ground, attempting to hold in its innards as they continued to spill onto the asphalt.  
  
Angel snickered and tipped the egg over with his foot. “Man, he really doesn’t make you guys built ta last, huh?” He grabbed the pistol and pocketed it, breaking out into a run to catch up with the ship which was slowly beginning to descend as it sailed toward the Hightown Square.  
  
Other Demons were beginning to gather, some out of curiosity while others were armed heavily, but Angel shoved past them all the same, ignoring the yells and curses thrown his way as he pushed into the square. They didn’t need an Overlord’s army of big muscly security guards to take down Pentious, just someone who had a knack for getting under the stupid snake’s skin.  
  
Besides, why should he leave all the fun to these schmucks?  
  
The ship landed with a dull hydraulic hiss and within seconds, a platform was ejected from the side. It broke through concrete as it made contact with the street and the ship’s door slid open, unleashing what had to be _hundreds_ of gun-toting eggs.  
  
Angel grinned and cocked his gun, letting the other Demons waste their ammunition on the cannon fodder as he waited for the big snake himself to appear. But once the last group of eggs toddled off the ship (firing wildly into the crowd and smashing as many windows and cars as they could before they were splattered into eggy carcasses) the platform began to retract.  
  
“Huh?” Angel frowned as the ship suddenly lurched up a foot, the platform still hanging out the side. Without thinking, he raced forward, shoving a man holding a goddamn grenade launcher (overkill much?) to the side as he leapt up onto the ramp, barely managing to duck inside the ship just before the door slammed closed behind him.  
  
Immediately the blimp began to rise and Angel wobbled on his feet for a moment, trying to gain his footing as the engines roared below.  
  
“ _Hey_...you’re not allowed in here.”  
  
Angel whipped around, catching sight of a group of eggs manning the ship’s guns. He grinned, waving his tommy while drawing the pilfered pistol from his pocket. “Ya got that right lil’ fella. Now how ‘bout you tell me where that idiot boss of yours is?”  
  
“Call me whatever crude names you like, but I'm clearly a great deal more intelligent than you are. _"_ _  
_  
Angel snickered as he felt the barrel of a gun press between his top set of shoulder blades. “Hey banana slug. Long time no see.” He turned to face Pentious, licking his lips as the ray gun pressed into his breast. “Ya miss me?”  
  
Pent's red eyes went wide with recognition as his top hat glared down at Angel. _“You,”_ he spat, shoving the barrel deep into the white fur. “Hightown is no place for a lowly little dollymop.”  
  
“Yeah, well...had some business and was in the neighborhood.” Angel shrugged, waving his tommy carelessly while his opposite hand tapped the barrel of Pentious’ raygun with the rim of his own pistol. “The usual schtick.” He mimed jerking off with his two lower hands and added, “Surprised you ain’t dukin’ it out with Cherri for the good ol’ cornerblocks.”  
  
Pent snarled, his hood expanding as he reared up to expose his yellow fangs. “I’m surprised you’ve survived another Extermination. The Exorcists really must be losing their touch. They’ve failed to take the _trash_ out twice now.” He grinned as Angel’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “I suppose I’ll have the pleasure of doing so myself.”  
  
His clawed finger tightened around the trigger but before either of them could react, the ship jolted to the right side and sent them both stumbling to catch their balance. Pentious snarled, grabbing his hat before it fell from atop his head as he righted himself. “Can’t you buffoons fly straight!?” he snapped, leaning against a console as Angel grabbed onto a chair bolted to the floor.  
  
“Sir, we’re taking heavy fire!”  
  
Turning to face the massive windshield, Angel saw the shadow and flash of the gatling gun that had been set up on the roofs not even half an hour earlier. He grinned at Pent and let out a mocking bark of a laugh. “Man, your dinky lil’ balloon can’t even handle a few _mosquito bites_ from that? Tell me, has anythin’ you’ve ever built actually _worked?”_ _  
_  
Pentious growled and lifted his weapon towards Angel, only to miss as the Spider released the chair and leapt to the side, rolling down the steep angle of the floor. The shot blasted through the chair instead, sending chunks of warped metal flying.  
  
Immediately the eggs erupted into chaos, attempting to steer the ship out of range of the bullet storm and avoid taking hits as Angel and Pent began to exchange shots, bullets ricocheting off metal panes while lasers blasted through the windshield glass and blew console equipment to pieces.  
  
In the middle of it all, there was a massive boom that rocked the side of the ship, sending more eggs to splatter into the opposite wall. One of the survivors who was holding onto a series of frayed wires desperately called out, “Boss, they’ve got grenades!”  
  
“Then take us _higher!”_ Pent snapped, sliding behind a damaged circuit cabinet as Angel kicked an egg clean through the face, his boot poking through the other side of the shell while yolk dribbled to the floor. “We need altitude!”  
  
“Yes, sir!” The remaining eggs quickly scuttled to their positions and revved the engines. Angel winced as he felt the pressure inside the cabin drastically increase, his legs shaking as the floor vibrated beneath him.  
  
They’d hardly risen more than a few hundred feet before a loud bang cut through the chaos and the ship began to lean once again to the side, tipping this time in the opposite direction. “What the fuck was that!?” Angel growled, his feet scrambling to keep him upright while three of his arms grabbed an exposed pipe, holding his tommy gun close as the pistol clattered to the floor.  
  
“Engine two is down,” an egg confirmed, gripping its desk for dear life. “Boss, we need to descend!”  
  
Pentious snarled and wrapped his tail around what remained of a command console as the ship continued to tip. “Keep us airborne!”  
  
 _“But-!”_  
  
Another blast hit the ship and the pipe Angel was holding onto snapped, sending him falling across the vertical room and slamming into Pent. _“Argh!_ Unhand me!” the snake hissed, dropping his weapon to grapple with Angel, trying to shove him off all the while the blimp continued to roll and slowly descend back to the ground below.  
  
“Not until you land this flyin’ junk heap!” Angel growled, pinning the snake’s arms down with one pair of hands as he pressed the barrel of the tommy gun under his chin with the other. “Get us back on the fuckin’ ground, _now!”_  
  
Pentious’ eye twitched as a second lurch had them sliding off the console and back onto the ground in a tangled heap. Slowly the ship began to right itself as the eggs managed to level the vehicle, but despite the desperate grind of the engines below them, the blimp continued to fall.  
  
Glaring hatefully at Angel, Pent ordered, “Do _not_ stop this ship.”  
  
In response, Angel gritted his teeth into an angry smile as he muttered, “You really are a goddamn Edgelord,” and bashed the side of Pent’s face with his weapon, not giving him a moment to recover before he aimed the gun squarely between the snake’s eyes.  
  
Without warning, Pentious’ thick tail spiraled around Angel’s abdomen, squeezing hard enough to press all the air out of his lungs. He let out a hoarse gasp and hurried to fire, only for the weapon to be grabbed by the snake who was now bleeding from a cut across his nose.  
  
They wrestled with the tommy gun, arms shaking as they both fought for the deadliest angle. All the while, Pentious’ tail kept the spider in his constrictive grip and Angel’s extra hands scratched and clawed at the thick black scales.  
  
“Boss!” the eggs begged as the ship began to fall even faster. “We need you at the helm!”  
  
“Can’t you see I’m _busy!?”_ Pent growled, digging his claws into the grooves of the weapon, unhitching the magazine from the body and frantically tossing it away. Angel hissed and then leaned in, biting down on the other Demon’s fingers until he shrieked and let go of the magazine guide.  
  
The eggs began to scream, running behind whatever cover they could take. “Brace!”  
  
Angel had no time to react as the ship impacted the side of a building, the sheer force of the landing knocking him and Pentious clean through the cockpit window. He felt no pain at first, only the brief sensation of flying which disappeared as quickly as it came when gravity sent them crashing back to the ground.  
  
The two of them collided ontop of a stone balcony, shattering a set of double french doors and sending glass spilling across an expensive rug in a cascade of splintered shards. They rolled a few feet, finally coming to rest at the foot of a massive king sized bed in a pile of wood, glass, and dust.  
  
After a few moments the pain finally hit, radiating through his body in pulsing waves that made all his limbs ache. Angel groaned and opened his eyes, feeling a few choice pieces of glass sticking to his back as he slowly lifted his head from the carpet. “Shit…” he muttered, wincing as he pushed himself up to sit and drew his long legs into his chest. “Goddamn, that fuckin’ _hurts.”_ He plucked a sharp fragment from his upper thigh, wincing at the blood that trailed down the jagged edge.  
  
“ _Uh_...who the fuck are you?”  
  
Angel slowly turned his head, wincing at the throbbing pain that followed. His vision slowly came back into focus and he caught sight of a red Imp sitting up on the huge mattress in nothing more than a pair of black boxer briefs and... _fishnets?_ “I could say the same thing to you, shorty.” Angel grabbed the bedframe and slowly hoisted himself to stand, hissing as pain lanced down his lower back.  
  
“No, but seriously. Who are you?” the Imp asked with a raised brow as he looked Angel up and down. They both flinched at the sound of a low moan and the Imp peered over the side of the bed, holding onto the frame with both hands as Sir Pentious slowly twisted against the floor, his face screwed tight in pain. “Oh shit, there’s two of you!”  
  
At the Imp’s outburst, Pentious’ eyes snapped open and he glared at Angel, attempting to push himself up to sit, but shuddering instead as a shock of pure nerve-wrenching pain ran through him. Reaching down, he touched over his side, claws coming back bloody from a sharp gash that ran along his hip. “You little _whor-”_  
  
Before he could finish, the room around them began to shake and what was left of the french doors was smashed through. The three of them turned to watch as the remaining eggboiz leapt into the room with weapons drawn, all of their shells partially cracked and leaking. “We’re here to save you, boss!” the leader announced, swinging his arm up with his index finger pointed to Angel. “Smoke bomb out!”  
  
Pentious’ eyes went wide with horror as one of the other eggs lifted up a large projectile covered in what looked like yellow nodes. “No! That’s not the smoke bomb you vazey-!”  
  
The eggs lobbed the bomb and Pent immediately ducked, covering his eyes. Angel quickly did the same, trying to make himself a smaller target. There was a loud shattering sound as the device collided with the hard floor and then he felt a dozen bee stings piercing his exposed skin in a flurry of burning pin-pricks.  
  
The room was quiet for a moment, only broken by one of the eggs murmuring, “Oh, I don’t think that was the right one, #25. Where’s all the smoke?”  
  
Angel twitched, slowly opening his eyes to see dozens of yellow spikes sticking out of both him and Pent like porcupines (in addition to the surrounding furniture and walls). “The fuck is this?” he growled, glaring down at the snake as the burning sensation slowly began to spread across his entire body, overriding the sharp aches and pains that already lanced through him.  
  
“Paralysis... _bolts_ ,” Pentious groaned as the Imp peeked out at them from behind a pillow he’d used to shield himself from the stingers. _“Bugger me…”_  
  
Before he could respond, Angel felt his legs begin to quake and then give out from underneath him without warning. He landed hard on his knees, back sliding down against the wooden bed frame as his fingers twitched in his lap. “You gotta be fuckin’ _kidding!”_ he growled, trying to lift even one of his arms to no avail. He shot a glare to the downed snake and then to the eggs who were quietly retreating to the corner of the stone balcony.  
  
“Don’t just stand there! Get over here and help me finish him!” Pent shrieked at them, the very tip of his tail giving a frustrated waggle.  
  
Snorting, the red Imp leapt off the bed, carefully sidestepping the shards of glass to look them both over with large curious eyes. He smirked and tilted his head in amusement. “Well damn, looks like you both are pretty fucked. When Stolas gets back and sees this mess-”  
  
“When I see _what_ , Blitzy?”  
  
The Imp (Blitzy?) froze, his smile becoming strained as he slowly turned to the massive floor to ceiling double doors behind him. Angel couldn’t move his head but he heard the distinct click of talons on tile before the steps were muffled by carpet. The Imp gave a nervous chuckle and stepped back, allowing a tall elegant owl dressed in a loose red robe that barely clung to his shoulders to tread between them. _“Surprise!_ We have some visitors!” The Imp leaned down to Angel’s level. _“The fuck are your names?”_ he hissed behind his hand, nudging Angel’s thigh pointedly with his foot.  
  
The owl raised an eyebrow, his pupiless eyes flickering from the damage to the balcony and then the furniture before finally settling on Pentious and Angel both twitching on the floor. A small smirk crossed his elegant features even as his long tail flapped, betraying his annoyance. “While I thoroughly enjoy the rare surprise of unexpected guests, there is a limit to even _my_ hospitality-” he began, his tone sour as he flexed the talons of his right hand, “-and I’m afraid that my schedule for this evening is already booked through.”  
  
“Don’t hurt the bossman!”  
  
Everyone looked back to the balcony, seeing the troupe of eggs holding what looked like a ridiculously oversized bazooka, their tiny arms shaking as they stared up at the intimidatingly tall Demon.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, the owl chuckled and shifted to pick up a large book from atop the nightstand. “How cute. Are these yours?” he asked, turning back to Pent as he flipped through the pages idly. “If you don’t want them _scrambled_ , best tell them to stand down.”  
  
Pentious gave a low hiss and then growled, “Forfeiture is a coward’s play!” The eggs nodded, though their expressions grew no braver as they aimed the weapon at the owl’s head.  
  
“Well, no one can say that I didn’t warn you. Though I do admit your tenacity is quite fetching, if misguided.” The owl raised his right hand as he stared at the book, his talons turning from coal black to ember red in an instant. The bazooka hit the floor with a loud clatter as the three eggs exploded, their yolk splattering out across the stone railing.  
  
Turning back to Angel and Pent (who was now looking a touch pale), the owl playfully tapped the brim of Pentious’ hat, flipping it off his head and onto the floor before snapping the book closed. “Now, what shall we do with our two intruders?”  
  
He leaned down to meet Angel’s eye level, humming to himself as he took in just how helpless they both were. Angel breathed a sigh and met the other man’s pupiless stare. “Look, if you’re gonna do us in, just get it over with, capice? Least then I don’t gotta sit around waitin’ for this fuckin’ bullshit poison to wear off.”  
  
The owl chuckled and then paused, pursing his beak in confusion. “Wait...you seem familiar.” He leaned in closer and looked Angel up and down, his expression quickly morphing into recognition and finally wide-mouthed excitement. “I _know_ you!” he said, practically bouncing on his clawed heels with the large book clasped between both hands.  
  
“You do?” the Imp asked, looking up at the other Demon skeptically before glancing back to Angel with a raised eyebrow. “Then who the hell is he? Or she? I can’t tell with these fucking androgynous types.”  
  
“Blitzy,” the owl said, gesturing reverently with the tome. “This man is _Angel Dust_.”  
  
A long pause. “...Who?”  
  
The owl gave a dramatic huff and flapped his tail in irritation, setting the massive book back onto the stand. “Why, one of my favorite actors, of course.” He batted his eyes at Angel and smiled, taking one of the spider’s limp hands into his own and shaking it firmly. “I absolutely _adore_ your work.”  
  
“Ok, porn. Got it,” the Imp circled around them both and nudged Pentious’ tail. “This one too?”  
  
“Excuse you, I am no cheesy strumpet!” Pentious snapped from the floor, his cheek scraping against the carpet. “I’m Sir Pentious and you will respect me as a-” The Imp kicked him hard in the abdomen, causing him to grunt and shudder even through the paralysis. “What the _hell_ was that for!?” he wheezed, taking several strained breaths.  
  
The Imp shrugged dismissively and then looked back to the owl, his pointed tail sweeping the carpet. “So what should we do with them? The Missus won’t be happy about all the property damage-” he snickered. “But that’s your problem, Stolas.”  
  
The owl (Stolas, apparently) just laughed and shook his head. “The room will be cleaned up with a touch of remodeling. Though I will be sad to lose this bed.” He turned to waggle his eyebrows salaciously at the Imp, reaching to scratch under his chin with far more affection than was necessary. “We’ve made _sooo_ many memories here, haven’t we?”   
  
Heaving a sigh, Angel rolled his eyes. “If you two are done flirtin’, can ya get me off the floor? I can’t move my goddamn arms and I’m sittin’ on _glass_.” He tried to shift, but only succeeded in tipping his torso forward into Pentious’ tail. His chin landed on the snake’s bloody hipbone with a hard thud and he grunted, screwing his eyes shut as the impact rattled his jaw. “Well, this is fuckin’ great.”  
  
“Get off of me!” Pent hissed, trying futilely to twist out from underneath Angel, smearing blood all over Angel’s neck.  
  
“Uh, last time I checked, I’m just as stiff as you are right now, busta.” Angel scowled and blew a puff of hot air across the bloody scales, glaring up at the Imp. “Some help would be appreciated _any_ time, assholes.”  
  
Stolas tsked, eying the yellow darts. “Let’s get these out of you both first. No doubt they’re the source of the toxin.” He yanked the first one from Pentious’ chest and smiled as the snake gave a shudder. “Oh, did that hurt?” he asked, tilting his head in a manner that could only be interpreted as mockingly. “Good. Proper payback for destroying my wife’s garden, my room, _and_ ruining our quiet night in.”  
  
“Ooh! Let me try that!” the Imp said, kneeling down to rip another dart from the snake’s flesh and laughing as Pent gave a pained moan.   
  
As he waited for his turn, Angel let his eyes wander over the mostly destroyed room, catching sight of a few pieces of well-used BDSM gear haphazardly strewn across the nightstand next to the ancient looking book. “Sounds like my kinda night, except they’re anythin’ _but_ quiet,” he said, watching the Imp remove the rest of the spikes from the snake as the owl looked over him fondly.  
  
Once they moved to him, Angel closed his eyes and braced himself, flinching as each sharp stick was plucked from his skin, leaving a bloody imprint behind in his fur and a sharp stinging sensation that quickly grew into a dull ache.  
  
When the last one was removed, Angel heard something vibrating. “Shit, you leave a toy on?” he asked as the owl leaned over them to reach across the bed.  
  
“Ah, _no_ …” Stolas smiled as he straightened up and shook his ringing hellphone at them both. “It’s Via,” he said, turning back to the Imp and sighing. “She’s probably ready for a pick up now that the Extermination is over…”  
  
Glancing back to Angel and Pent, he waved his talons and said, “Blitzo dear, can you keep an eye on them for one moment while I take this call?” Without waiting for a confirmation, Stolas lifted the phone to the side of his face and left the room, closing the door behind him with a clean snap.  
  
Frowning, Blitzo turned to them both and let his clawed hands rest on his hips. “Well Stolas might be your number one fanboy, but I don’t trust either of your ugly mugs.” He leaned over and playfully pinched Pentious’ cheek. “Also it’s fun when you’re mad.” He gave the snake a wide toothy grin as Pent bared his fangs and glared, helpless to do anything more than spit.  
  
Angel snorted, ignoring Pentious’ sudden death glower to watch the Imp as he crossed the room and opened a massive walk-in closet. His eyes went wide and he let out a low wolf-whistle as they were greeted to a wall of toys. “Holy shit, that’s a lot of whips!”  
  
Blitzo gave a barking laugh. “That’s not even the half of it,” he said, pulling out the drawers of a dresser and knocking aside a startling number of ropes and other forms of restraint. “So how long does that paralyzing stuff last, snake guy?”  
  
“I have a _name,”_ Pent growled, giving a frustrated twitch as he stared at the opposite wall, unable to see the Imp from his current angle.  
  
“Do I look like I care?”  
  
Angel snickered at the sight of Pent’s look of wide-eyed indignation as the snake snapped, “I beg your _pardon!?_ How dare you!”  
  
Blitzo just smiled as he walked back over and hunched down in front of them, holding a set of metallic blue handcuffs between his thumbs to stretch out the long chain. “Fuck, you must be fun at parties. Now let’s see…” He grabbed one of Pentious’ wrists, locking it into the first cuff while the snake continued to sputter and then looked to Angel, frowning as he lifted up his top left wrist. “Just how many arms do you have?”  
  
“The right amount,” Angel said flatly, rolling his eyes as the Imp took his hand and snapped it into the opposite shackle. “If you gotta handcuff me to a guy, could ya at least pick someone _hot?”_  
  
Pent huffed and scowled up at Angel before the Imp shifted both of their limp forms to rest hip to hip, propped up by the edge of the bed frame. “Is this supposed to _burn?”_ the snake growled, glancing pointedly to the cuff on his arm.  
  
“Huh? I don’t fucking know. It’s all Stolas’ stuff in there.” Blitzo shrugged. “If you couldn’t already tell, he’s into some weird kinky crap. I just go along with most of it.” Hopping onto the bed, he rolled onto his stomach and pulled out his own phone, kicking his legs back and forth as he texted.  
  
Pent bit his lip, still staring down at the cuff suspiciously. Angel furrowed his brow as well, now beginning to feel the creeping sensation of heat against his wrist. It wasn’t a sharp or searing pain, more like a static cling that fell just barely on the side of discomfort. “Eh, I’ve dealt with ropes worse than this shit.” He looked to Pent, waggling his eyebrows. “Besides, I thought you were into bondage and chains. Seemed pretty eager to use them on me last time we went at it.”  
  
Face flushing, the snake gave a low growl. “Not everyone is as _perverted_ as you are,” he said as he flexed his fingers in his lap. Angel blinked and then attempted to shift his foot, succeeding in moving it a few inches. At least this shit was finally wearing off.  
  
Before Angel could get another jab in, the door opened and Stolas reemerged, his phone held loosely in his talons. “Well, Blitzy, it seems as though our date-night will have to be postponed.” His eyes fell onto Pentious and Angel and he blinked curiously. “Why did you restrain them?”  
  
Blitzo didn’t even glance up from his phone. “Because they fucking broke in, trashed the place, and are probably gonna go right back to beating the shit out of each other as soon as they get their mobility back?” He shrugged, tapping away at his game. “I cuffed them to be safe.”  
  
Stolas furrowed his brow. “Which cuffs did you use?” He stepped forward and leaned down, lifting Angel’s arm up for inspection. Immediately his eyes went wide and he gave an awkward cough. “Blitzy, _where_ did you find these?”  
  
“In a box? I don’t know, I just grabbed the first set I found. Woulda used rope, but I didn’t feel tying a million knots.” Blitzo leaned his head over the side of the bed, the curve of his horns slightly tangled in the sheets. “I mean, you do see just how many arms this asshole has, right? That’s _way_ too much work.” In response, Stolas pressed his mouth into a firm line and closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to massage the bridge of his beak. Blitzo blinked and rolled back up to sit as the owl took a deep breath. “Stol-”  
  
Stolas leaned down and cupped the Imp's face in both hands, digging his clawed fingers in just enough to be threatening. _“Blitzy,”_ He began slowly. “It’s a very good thing you are as cute as a button.” Smiling, he pressed a kiss to the Imp’s nose. “...because I would otherwise rip you to _shreds.”_  
  
Giving a tired sigh, he released Blitzo before looking down to Pentious and Angel. “Well now, we’re in a little bit of a pickle, aren’t we?” Stolas muttered, scratching the back of his neck as Blitzo silently slid off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
“The fuck does that mean?” Angel hissed, managing to raise his arm a bit before it flopped back onto his lap. “Are these things cursed or somethin’?”  
  
Pentious furrowed his brow, slowly dragging his arm and Angel’s closer to inspect the cuff. His face quickly turned ashy as he stared at the offending metal. “Oh no _._..is this _Heaven’s Steel?”_ he asked in a slightly raspy tone.  
  
“I’m afraid so.”  
  
The snake slammed his arm back down to his lap. “Where is the key? You have to get us out!” Pent squawked, jangling the chain against his tail as Angel just stared at them both in confusion.  
  
“Uh, either of you fellas gonna let me in on what’s goin’ on?” he asked as Stolas gave an awkward smile.  
  
“I misplaced the key for this particular set a while ago. I’ve been meaning to commission a new one, but my supplier hasn’t been able to acquire the necessary pieces yet,” he admitted with a laugh, twirling the talons of his left hand idly. “I hid those away on purpose, but Blitzo-” His eyes shifted to the Imp who now was attempting to get dressed discreetly from behind the bed, “-found them anyway.”  
  
Angel frowned and looked to Pent. “Heaven’s Steel is the shit that Exorcists gore people with, right?” he asked, shifting his arm and shaking the chain of the cuffs. “So what’s the big deal? Let’s take an axe to these things and we’ll pay you back for the toy.”  
  
Pentious groaned and rolled his eyes. “You truly are a brainless set of kettle drums, aren’t you?” At Angel’s blank stare, he added, “Heaven’s Steel is nigh _unbreakable_ in its solid state and requires an enormous amount of heat and pressure to melt down to liquid metal.” He turned to look back up to Stolas. “What locking mechanism did you use? Without a key, we’ll need to pick the cuffs.”  
  
“Well, that is part of the problem.” Stolas lifted Angel’s wrist, flipping his hand to lay palm up and expose the seamless slab of metal. “The lock wasn’t a physical key so much as an enchanted steel charm. Shaping the metal is so difficult that to make such a small object with such precision-”  
  
Pentious let out a frustrated snarl, raising and slapping the lower half of his tail on the floor. “You managed to acquire this _much_ steel-” He shook the chain pointedly. “-And not only do you _waste_ it on a _sex toy_ , but you fall short of even creating a fail-safe mechanism in your _own_ restraints!?”  
  
Stolas gave an awkward chuckle, his smile weakening as Pentious’s eyes pierced into him accusingly. _“Well…”_  
  
“He kinda has a point, y’know…”  
  
Everyone turned to see Blitzo, now fully dressed and inching toward the exit. Stolas frowned and snapped his fingers, pointing to the carpet next to him, but instead the Imp gave a guilty smile and then zipped out the door. _“SORRRRRRRY,”_ he wailed as he slammed it closed behind him.  
  
Pinching his brow, Stolas looked between the two of them and sighed. “In any case, I’ll see if I can get a new key requisitioned.”  
  
“How long will that take?” Pent asked, teeth bared as his tail gave an irritated wag across the carpet.  
  
“That depends. How much are you willing to pay for the needed materials?” Stolas asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully before he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Angel barked out a laugh, tipping his head back. “ _Us_ pay for this shit? We didn’t fuckin’ lock ourselves into your toy, busta.” He managed to kick one leg out, crossing it over the other. “I ain’t footin’ the bill.”  
  
“Considering you both broke into my home and destroyed my room, paying for the key is the _least_ I should demand of you,” Stolas said, walking over to a small cabinet on the opposite side of the bed and pulling out a crystal tumbler of scotch. “I could have you both drawn and quartered if you want to be separated so badly.”  
  
He placed a matching glass on the nightstand and removed the stopper, pouring a generous amount of brown liquid into the it as he asked, “How do you feel about losing your arms?”  
  
“If one of us is losing an arm, it’s going to be someone with plenty of limbs to _spare,”_ Pentious spat, shooting Angel a withering stare.  
  
Angel snarled, exposing his teeth. “Fuck no! This is all your fault anyway.”  
  
“Oh, how is it my fault when you blew up _my_ airship? Please do _tell,”_ Pent said sarcastically, loosely flapping his arm and wincing. “ _Ugh_ , pins and needles!”  
  
“Ladies, you are _both_ very pretty,” Stolas interrupted, swirling his drink and taking a pointed sip as he stepped out in front of them again. “Now, I gave you my two offers.” He held up a pair of talons, scissoring the fingers back and forth. “You pay for the materials needed to forge a key...or we cut the problem off at the source.” He dropped his free hand to the front robe pocket and pulled out his phone. “And do hurry up. I need to pick up my daughter soon.”  
  
Angel groaned and sank back against the bed frame as he tilted his head up to stare at the ceiling. Well this entire situation was _thoroughly_ fucked. They barely had two feet of chain between them and who knew how much _money_ this goddamn key was gonna cost. “Pretty sure we can rule out any bodily harm, fellas…” He glanced to Pent and raised his wrist, staring at the blue chain as it caught the light. “So let’s get the stupid key made.”  
  
Pentious chewed his tongue and then nodded, his face tight as he lifted his chin. “How much will it cost?”  
  
Tapping a talon against the side of the scotch glass, Stolas smiled and said, “Quite a hefty sum. Very few in the Pentagram have access to Heaven’s Steel, nevermind the ability to work it.”  
  
“I can forge the key,” Pent said, making Stolas raise an eyebrow in curiosity. “Just tell me how much we require and the type of enchantment that will free us.” He cracked his neck and gave a sigh of relief, rolling his shoulders back.  
  
“I can give you the manufacturer’s card. She’ll still have the blueprints on hand,” Stolas said, turning to the walk-in closet and pulling out a small intricate box. Lifting a scrap of paper out from the bottom of the basin, he offered it to Pentious who took it in still-shaking fingers. “I expect the cuffs to be returned to me in addition to the new key afterwards.” He paused and then walked over to a small writing desk, taking out a pen and jotting down a series of numbers on a notepad, ripping the sheet off and folding it. “My contact information, so you know how to reach me.”  
  
The snake pursed his lips and nodded, slipping both papers into the pocket of his jacket before shifting to try and stand, using the bed to hoist himself up. Angel winced as his arm was dragged and he braced himself against the frame, straightening his wobbly legs as best he could to stand too.  
  
Once he was upright, Pent grimaced and then leaned over to scoop his hat off the floor. The sudden motion yanked Angel forward and off-balance where he collided with Pentious’ back, sending them both toppling down to the floor again. _“Argh!_ Get off of me this instant.”  
  
“You’re the one who yanked the stupid chain, genius.” Angel shifted, pushing off of Pentious’ thick tail as he fought the urge to shove the other man (no doubt sending them right back to the floor in the process). “Maybe next time give me some goddamn warnin’ before you bend over and drag me _with_ you.”  
  
Standing back up, Pent glowered at Angel and then jingled the metal links between them. “At least we’re both of a height. We won’t lose what little slack we have to short stature.” He dropped his arm back down and then turned to the balcony, slithering towards it and forcing Angel to follow, his legs slowly growing reaccustomed to movement.  
  
The garden below was an absolute wreck as was the airship that had destroyed it. Pentious groaned and shook his head in disbelief and rage. “You owe me a ship,” he hissed, pulling his phone out from inside of his jacket as well as the paper with Stolas’ phone number, adding it to his list of contacts.  
  
“I’m calling a tow-company to take your vehicle,” Stolas said from behind them as he sipped his scotch. “You can pick it up at your leisure. Though I suggest you make haste. They charge by the day.”  
  
Pent scowled, but didn’t argue as he gripped the railing with both hands, digging his claws into the stone. “And how exactly are we to get home?”  
  
Stolas chuckled. “However you like. It’s hardly my problem if you’re stranded, but you are both no longer welcome in my house.” His eyes grew sultry as they flickered to Angel and he gave a wistful sigh. “Well, _for now_ at any rate. I can’t say I would turn down a future visit.”  
  
Angel just laughed and winked at the owl. “Sure, four-eyes. We can have some fun with your closet of goodies when I ain’t chained to this asshat anymore.” He then turned to Pent and grabbed hold of the chain, giving it a firm yank to get his attention. “Come on. We’re callin’ a cab. You can cry over your stupid balloon later.”  
  
 _“It’s not a_ ** _balloon!_** _”_ _  
_  
Angel just rolled his eyes and checked his pockets, making sure he hadn’t lost anything important in the tussle before he headed to the door. Each step was slightly painful, though it was still muted thanks to the numbing agent in the poison. “Where’s the exit to this place?” he asked, opening the door as Stolas slipped out of his robe, completely unashamed in his nudity.  
  
“Down the hall to the left, then take the next right and go down the stairs. You can’t miss it,” Stolas said, opening the door to a bathroom that had to be the same size as most city apartments. The owl glanced over his shoulder and smiled at them both even while Pent blushed and bodily turned away to avoid staring. “I look forward to getting those back.”  
  
Angel jangled the chain and shrugged. They looked like any old pair of cuffs to him, but the strange tingling sensation hadn’t once subsided the entire time so clearly there was something to this weird metal. “An’ I’ll be more than happy to return ‘em to ya once they’re off.” He jerked the chain again and stepped through the door. "Alright then, snake. Let’s get this show on the road.”  
  
Pentious crossed his arms over his chest, following alongside Angel as the slack dangled between them. The hallway was just as ornately decorated as the bedroom, filled with various portraits of other avian Demons in fancy clothes, along with intricate statues carved from marble. Angel gave a low whistle, tucking his lower set of arms behind his back. “Damn, these Hightown types really know how to blow a load, huh?”  
  
“ _Ugh_ , must you say it like that?” Pent groused, making a face as they rounded the corner and went down a shorter hall that opened up to a massive grand staircase.  
  
Angel sighed. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, pal. If we’re gonna be stuck like this for who knows how long, you might as well get used to it.” He flashed the other man a grin, enjoying the look of open disgust on the snake’s face. “Actually, you’re not even wearing pants are ya?” He let his eyes slowly slide down to Pentious’ exposed tail, purposefully running his tongue over his teeth. “Naked from the waist down in public? Damn, you’re kinkier than I thought.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent lifted his chin. “I refuse to fall prey to your mediocre bait. It’s obviously impractical for me to wear _any_ form of inexpressibles.”  
  
“So where’s your dick then?”  
  
Pentious choked, his cheeks burning as Angel burst into peals of laughter. “That is none of your goddamn business!” he said, balling his hands into fists and squaring his shoulders.  
  
“Hey, can’t blame a guy for bein’ curious.” Angel shrugged with both sets of arms and added, “Sides, you’re hardly the only fella walkin’ around this dump with a switchblade.”  
  
Tilting his head, Pent raised an eyebrow. “A switchblade? I carry no such weapon.”  
  
Angel sighed, shaking his head as he began to descend the stairs. “Your dick pops out, right?” He imitated the motion with his uncuffed hand and then grinned at the other man expectantly.  
  
When Pentious went uncharacteristically quiet, Angel snorted, his snickers slowly growing louder as the snake angrily attempted to shush him. “Oh calm down. Like _anyone_ gives a shit.”  
  
 _“I_ give a shit!” Pent hissed, twisting to cut Angel off in the middle of the staircase, his red eyes burning with a mixture of anger and genuine embarrassment. It almost made Angel feel a little guilty for poking him so hard, but fuck it was fun to get him riled up. “I don’t need anyone knowing intimate details about my person! Least of all _you.”_

The snake's expression fell and he averted his eyes, hands drifting down to his sides in a way that made him look more pathetic than Angel had ever seen him.

Of course, Angel continued to cackle long after the joke lost its luster just to spite the snake, but Pentious’ ire had completely faded into quiet contemplation. Finally Angel fell silent too, feeling a little awkward now that the other Demon wasn’t staring daggers into him. “Uh…”  
  
Pent took a breath and shook his head. “This is getting us nowhere,” he said as his eyes fell to the metal cable connecting them. “Let's call a truce in the name of getting us both out of this horrible predicament as quickly and painlessly as possible.”  
  
He offered his unbound hand, claws extended (but for once not in threat). “Can you agree to these terms?” the snake asked, his expression tired and filled with resignation.

Glancing down at the extended fingers, Angel clicked his tongue and crossed both sets of arms, leaning back away from Pent. “So then you’re gonna play nice too?” he asked, pursing his lips.  
  
Pentious nodded, his top hat mimicking the motion with a slight tilt of its brim. “Yes. I will not antagonize you if you grant me the same courtesy.” He sighed and raised his hand again. “So what do you say? Is it a _deal?”_  
  
Normally deals with other Demons had Angel on edge. Even non-Overlords could extend a great deal of power through small promises and offers. This one seemed innocent enough, but Angel had learned long ago to be pickier with contracts and never assume the best intentions.  
  
Though the snake wasn’t exactly _wrong_. As long as they were chained, they would be locked at the hip and constantly baiting one another wasn’t going to get them any freer.  
  
Sighing, Angel lifted his own hand and clasped it in Pentious’. “Yeah, yeah...Guess we’ll get back to our normal schtick faster if we’re not at each other’s throats the whole damn time. Can’t promise to hold back once we’re free though.”  
  
Pentious rolled his eyes and squeezed Angel’s palm, giving two firm shakes before releasing it. “Fair enough. Now let’s go home.”  
  
With that, he turned back to descend the stairs, stopping only when the slack pulled taut and he realized that Angel wasn’t following him.  
  
Angel stood, frozen on the steps as he stared at Pent and said, “Uhhh, _which_ home?”  
  
They both fell silent, staring at each other blankly until Pent finally reached up with his free arm, dragging his claws loosely down the side of his cheek.  
  
“Oh _bull…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	3. Tempered & Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our past may explain why we're suffering but we must not use it as an excuse to stay in bondage.”  
> ― Joyce Meyer

Today was supposed to be _his_ day.  
  
He had the army, the weapons, the ship, the _style_ and yet here he was, defeated and humiliated in front of the entire Pentagram yet _again._  
  
He truly didn’t know where it had all gone wrong. Everything had started out so perfect, but now most of his minions were decimated across Hightown, his ship was wrecked (no doubt requiring months of work to repair), _and_ he was chained to a man who wore boots that were longer than his _skirt._ _  
_  
The entire situation was his absolute worst nightmare, but currently topping the list of shitty things to happen that day was being forced to hold the spider’s _damn hand_ the entire taxi ride out of Hightown.  
  
Unfortunately, they’d had little choice in the matter. If anyone saw the shackles between them and recognized the chain for what it was, they’d be _dead._ That much Heaven’s Steel out in the open was a prize unlike any other and no one would hesitate to rip them to pieces if they even had a chance to claim such a trophy. It could take a Demon _hundreds_ of Exterminations to salvage the amount needed to create the chain alone, nevermind the thick cuffs that it bound them together.  
  
So here they were, sitting hip to hip and hand in hand with their sleeves pulled down over the cuffs while they kept the chain hidden between their clasped fingers. The cabbie had given them a weird look, but otherwise didn’t question it as they both got in from the same side, refusing to release their grip on each other.  
  
The pain of their injuries (and the constant stinging from the steel) kept them both mostly quiet, only speaking to tell the driver to take them to the Hotel (Pent had fought to retreat to his own evil lair, but the stupid spider had _obligations_ to the princess so he’d begrudgingly acquiesced to the extra trip).  
  
As they began to pull up to the massive building, Pentious raised an eyebrow, lifting the brim of his hat with his free hand to get a better look. “I see you lot have put some work into that place,” he murmured, peering out the smudged glass of the window.  
  
“Yeah, Charlie wanted the Hotel nice and clean for all the non-existent guests she has.” Angel shrugged and then winced, smacking the door with the side of one of his fists (much to the driver’s irritation). “Shit, I didn’t do the _stupid_ census…”  
  
“Census?”  
  
The spider sighed as the taxi turned into the front entrance and pulled up to the sidewalk. “Yeah. I was supposed to be gettin’ that shit filled out in Hightown.” Angel glanced to him expectantly as the cabbie held out his arm for their fare and Pent rolled his eyes, awkwardly retrieving his billfold with his one free hand and slapping the cash into the man’s grubby fingers. Angel grinned and then added, “Anyhow, I have an excuse. _You_ fucked it all up.”  
  
Scoffing, Pent opened the door and yanked on the other Demon’s arm, enjoying the small grimace it earned him as Angel scooted out to exit the vehicle. “You could have just stayed _out_ of my way. My conquest was not an invitation for you to get involved.”  
  
Angel kicked the cab door closed, earning him another annoyed glare from the driver as they revved the engine and pulled out of the lane to head back into town. “Hey, you were shootin’ up the place. How the hell is a guy supposed ta get any work done when-”  
  
Before Angel could finish, a blonde blur practically tackled him, sending them both wobbling back from the sheer force. _“Angel!_ Oh my god, I saw Hightown was attacked by-” Charlie turned, her expression morphing from a mixture of worry and relief to complete and utter confusion, “Sir... _Pentious?”_  
  
“Ah, babe, you’re squeezin’ a lil’ too much. Kinda busted up here.” Angel slowly pried Charlie’s arms off of him and she turned her attention back to his blood-stained clothes and listing stance.  
  
“Oh jeez, yeah. We’ll have to get Husk to take a look at you both.” Charlie stepped back and took a breath, folding her hands together before forcing a cheerful smile. “So, what the hell happened? _Clearly_ there’s a story.” She gestured to their joined hands pointedly and then added, “Are you guys... _friends_ now?”  
  
Pent huffed and then untangled his fingers from Angel’s, releasing the length of cable between them. Charlie blinked and then picked up the chain, rubbing it between her forefinger and thumb. “Oh wow, that’s-” she cut herself off, pursing her lips. “There’s no key?”  
  
“I’m afraid not,” Pentious said, rubbing his brow. “We’ll need to forge one...but for now we need medical attention and hopefully a bath. At some point we’ll need to go to my lair to pick up a few things, but this is our predicament for now.” He glanced to Angel and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling as fiercely as he could manage. “It is what it is.”  
  
Charlie frowned and nodded, rubbing her elbow awkwardly. “Well that is unfortunate, but we’ll be glad to take you as a temporary guest, Sir Pentious.” She turned to the spider and added, “We might have to move you to a different room, Angel. I don’t think the two of you can live comfortably in your current one.”  
  
“Is this that ‘silver-lining’ crap or a monkey’s paw?” Angel asked snidely, waving his chained arm and making the shackles dance with the twirl of his wrist. “I’m handcuffed to a goddamn _tool_ , but I get a bigger room outta it?” He snorted and shook his head. “Fuckin’ figures.”  
  
Charlie shrugged and said, "It’s the only way I can see this working out. You don’t exactly have a lot of cable to work with.” She gestured for them to follow her to the front entrance. “I imagine we’ll be figuring all this out as we go.”  
  
Sighing, Pent tipped his head back and stared up at the sign blazing neon bright even in the encompassing red light of the black sun. “I thought this was the Happy Hotel? Why does the sign say _Hazbin?”_ _  
_  
“Ah...Al did that,” Charlie said with a nervous giggle, glancing back over her shoulder and shrugging. “It’s not really the image I wanted to convey, but well, you know the Radio Demon. He kinda does what he wants... _whenever_ he wants…”  
  
Pentious stiffened and stopped in his tracks as his hood flared, making Angel halt mid-step as well. “You’re still hosting that insufferable _clackbox?”_ _  
_  
“Uh, he’s not really a guest so much as a staff-member?” Charlie opened the two double doors and stepped aside, waiting for them both to come in. “It’s complicated.”  
  
Angel snorted and yanked the chain, forcing Pent out of his stupor. “Better get used to the idea of sharin’ a roof with him, snake. Vags doesn’t like him much either so you two can bond over being bitter bitches.”  
  
“Angel, you really need to stop calling Vaggie a bitch.”  
  
“I’ll stop callin’ her a bitch when she stops _bein’_ one.”  
  
Pent groaned and followed the other man into the Hotel lobby. If this was what he had to look forward to for the entirety of his stay, maybe he was better off amputating his own hand.  
  
The lobby at least was neat and orderly, though the large amount of alcohol stacked behind the ‘Welcome Desk’ was rather telling as was the cat manning it. “Ah, it’s been a long time, Husker,” Pent said, allowing himself a small grin of satisfaction as the other Demon lifted his head off the counter and tightened his grip around a half-empty bottle.  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and pointed at them both in quick succession. “You two know each other?” he asked before giving Husk an annoyed look. “Since when?”  
  
“We frequented the same casinos,” Husk muttered, straightening his shoulders and cracking his neck. “Well, that was all before _you-know-fucking-who_ told me to quit gambling.” Charlie laughed and gave an innocent shrug as Husk looked to Pent and added, “So what the fuck are you doing here? This ain’t no craps table, y’know?”  
  
Clearing her throat, Charlie gestured to the two of them and said, “Sir Pentious is going to be staying with us for a while as a guest, Husk. Um, it’s not really up for debate, I’m afraid.” She pointed to the cuffs with both hands and Husk’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“The hell is that?” Folding his wings back, Husk stepped out from behind the bar, still holding the bottle by the neck. He leaned down for a closer look and rubbed his chin, one long eyebrow quirked. “Huh, I don’t see the problem. Just take a hammer and crack the sucker open.”  
  
“It’s Heaven’s Steel,” Charlie said, wincing through her smile.  
  
“Oh, huh.” Husk took a drink from his bottle and tipped the rim to them both. “Well then you’re fucked I guess. That sucks.”  
  
Angel gave the cat a sly smirk and reached out with one of his free hands, tickling the fur under Husk’s chin. “You gettin’ _jealous,_ baby? Maybe when we get these offa me, the two of us can take a regular pair of cuffs for a spin?”  
  
Husk let out a tired sigh and made to walk back to the bar, but Charlie grabbed his wrist and spun him around again, causing his wings to flare out in surprise and nearly smack Pent in the face. “Wait! They’re both injured,” she pleaded, pointing to one of the larger blood stains on Angel’s jacket. “Can you look them over and make sure it’s nothing serious?”  
  
“You could just take ‘em to a hospital you know,” Husk muttered, tipping the bottle and knocking back the rest of its contents. “I was a field medic, not a goddamn surgeon.”  
  
Pouting, Charlie gestured back at the two shackled Demons and said, “But we can’t let anyone see _what_ they’re chained with. They’ll be targeted by every Demon in the city.” She released Husk’s arm and gave him her best puppy expression, eyes large and lip pouting just enough to be endearing. “There’s only so much protection I can offer them if that happens.”  
  
The cat was silent for a moment before finally releasing a drawn-out groan. “Fiiiiine,” he growled, tossing the bottle into a trash bin where it clattered against the metal sides before finally settling at the bottom. “Let me get the kit, but go ahead and set ‘em up on the couches. I’ll also need some water, disinfectant, and towels.”  
  
Charlie beamed. “Thank you, Husk!” she called after him as he went to fetch the emergency medical kit from the supply closet. Once he left, she pushed Angel and Pent to sit down on the couch and said, “I’ll be right back. You both stay here and-” she paused, looking over their exhausted expressions, “-try not to bleed out!” With that she clapped her palms together and then bolted off to fetch the other supplies.  
  
Pentious raised an eyebrow and turned to Angel. “Is she always... _this_ energetic?” he asked, watching as the spider took out a rusted old lighter and a crumpled pack of cheap cigarettes from inside his jacket pocket.  
  
Sticking a cigarette in his mouth, Angel fumbled with the lighter for a moment before finally catching the spark and bringing it to the tip. “If you think that's bad, you should get a load of Niffty. I’m the coke addict, but she's the one who zooms around this place like she’s snorted an entire goddamn truckload.”  
  
He was about to close the lighter when he glanced to Pent and offered the cigarettes. “Want one?”  
  
Pent frowned. “I don’t smoke,” he said plainly as the spider shrugged and pocketed the pack.  
  
“Eh, suit yourself…” Angel muttered, blowing out a plume into the air and closing the old lighter.  
  
Husk returned a few moments later with a large briefcase stamped with the standard medical cross. “Alright, let’s check the damage,” he groused, popping the buckles and pulling out a package of bandages, thread, needles, and other appliances. “I’ve never stitched up scales before so this is gonna be _fun.”_  
  
Pent reached out, plucking a tube of liquid adhesive from the kit. “I’ve found this works best for most cuts, but this one-” he indicated the large gash oozing at his hip, "-may be too large to close without stitches.”  
  
Leaning in, Husk eyed the injury in question and nodded. “Yeah, that’s a big one. Least it’s shallow.”  
  
When Charlie came back, they both allowed their wounds to be cleaned despite the intense stinging that followed the rubbing alcohol and had Husk check for basic internal damage. “Well, you’ve got some fractured ribs from what I can tell, but only an x-ray would confirm it,” Husk told Pent. “So we’ll bandage those up as best we can and hope it heals up right. You haven’t passed out though so I doubt you’re bleeding on the inside. Bruised to shit, but that’s livable.” He began with the largest injury, giving Pentious a pillow to bite down on as he was slowly stitched up, snake venom oozing into the fabric.  
  
Once that was done, they bandaged the spots they could, closed the remaining cuts with liquid bandage, and moved onto Angel who had just finished up his cigarette. “It looks worse than it is,” the spider said with a confident smirk. “Red on white always looks hella dramatic an’ all that shit,” he muttered as Charlie began to clean the fresh blood out of his fur. “Though I’m pretty sure I sprained somethin’. Also I dunno why, but my head aches like a motherfucker.”  
  
“You’re probably concussed, _idiot,”_ Husk muttered as he began to work over Angel’s injuries, taking the pillow and passing it his way. “Bite down. I’m still pretty shitfaced so this ain’t my best work.”  
  
Angel turned the cushion, biting down on the opposite side from where Pent had and winced as the cat began to stitch him up.  
  
As Husk worked, the doors to the Hotel opened and two women that Pent vaguely recognized walked in. The tiny one gasped at the sight of them and immediately ran over. “What happened!?” she exclaimed, her single eye frantically darting over them both. “Oh my _gosh!_ Angel, did you make a friend?”  
  
Meanwhile the other woman just stared at them and slowly pursed her lips into a fine line. “Charlie…” she began as she closed the door with more force than necessary. “What the hell is going on?”  
  
 _“Hey_ Vaggie. We have a bit of a... _development,”_ Charlie began, standing and pressing her palms together. “Sir Pentious is going to be staying at the Hotel for a while.”  
  
Vaggie walked over, placing her hands on her hips as she caught sight of the handcuffs. Her eye immediately flickered to Angel and narrowed. “What. Did. You. _Do?”_  
  
Spitting out the saliva and venom-stained pillow, Angel huffed and said, “I didn’t do _nothin’!_ I was in Hightown, ‘bout to get the dumb census thing started, and then _this_ asshole comes flyin’ in blastin’ up the joint!” He jerked a thumb back at Pent who scoffed and crossed his arms over his bandaged chest. “Anyway, it’s a long fuckin’ story.”  
  
 _“Clearly,”_ Vaggie muttered, rolling her eye before looking to Pentious. “Well, I guess as long as you’re here, you’re a client too.” She offered him her hand. “I’m Vaggie, this is Niffty, Charlie-”  
  
Pent raised his own palm to cut her off. _“Thank you,_ I know the rest,” he told her dismissively as he turned his head to the side, facing away from Angel. She frowned and lowered her hand, tucking it into the crook of her arm as he added, “And I’m not a client. I’m simply a reluctant guest.”  
  
“Alright, you should be good for now.” Husk wiped his hands off on a towel and then bandaged over Angel’s fresh stitches. “Both of you are gonna have to deal with spongebaths until some of those are healed up. Have fun sharing a bathroom.”  
  
Pent groaned, biting his lip as Angel snorted. He hadn’t even considered what sharing a space with the spider would actually entail. He’d surely have to modify his clothes if only for the ease of getting in and out of them with only one hand, but regardless there would be very little privacy between them. “Do you have a sewing machine?” he asked tiredly, pinching over the bridge of his nose.  
  
“I do!” Niffty said with an excited smile, gathering up all the dirty towels and scraps of bandaging. “It’s in my room, but you can use it if you need it.”  
  
Pent gave her a grateful nod and said, “I shall, though I’d rather get a bit cleaned up first.” He slowly stood, wincing at how stiff he felt now that the adrenaline had worn off and his skin was tight with bandages and stitching. “Where can we bathe?”  
  
Charlie gestured for him to follow her and said, “Angel’s room is on the bottom floor, but the bigger rooms are higher up.” She waited for Angel to stand as well before leading them both to the elevator, stepping in and making space for them both before hitting the button for the 4th floor.  
  
As the cabin began to rise, Pent watched her bounce a bit on her heels and he raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have many guests, do you?” he asked, noting the way she flinched and put on a careful smile.  
  
“Ah, no...not really.” She chuckled and brushed her hair back. “We’ve been trying to get clients, but so far the only one who’s stuck around is Angel and we still haven’t made as much progress as I’d hoped.”  
  
“I’m right here, babe. Don’t talk like we ain’t sharin’ the same air.”  
  
Charlie winced. “Yeah, sorry.” The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing a floor that lacked all the open space of the lobby but otherwise matched the interior decor. “Anyway, fourth floor! Let’s find a nice room for you both to share.” She walked out, stepping aside for them both and then marched down the hall. Pent let his eyes wander over the cheap wallpaper and gaudy finishes as they passed several identical looking doors before finally stopping at one close to the stairs labeled 404. “Take a look in here guys. Tell me what you think.”  
  
She unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing a single queen-sized bed with two dressers, two nightstands, a writing desk, and an adjacent bathroom with a large shower, dual-sinks, and a rather small roman tub. Pentious bit his lip, immediately regretting agreeing to leave his home for this hovel. How was he to share such a small space with Angel without going _insane?_ _  
_  
Said spider immediately crossed his arms and stepped inside, dragging Pent further in as well. “Guess it’s fine. Gonna be shitty sharin’ a bed but there ain’t enough slack on this thing to go with separates.” He turned on his heel to look back at Charlie, tapping one finger against the writing desk. “Nugs won’t like that elevator though…”  
  
“That’s why I put you close to the stairs,” she said with a smile, sweeping her hands out towards the guardrail leading down. “Fat Nuggets isn’t too heavy to carry up a few extra flights for walks, right?”  
  
“Nah, I’ll manage,” Angel said with a sigh, pouting as he trailed his fingers along the wood grain of the desk.  
  
Pulled out of his pity-pot by the mention of a third party, Pentious raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two of them. “Who is Nugs?”  
  
Angel immediately shot him a nasty glare that made Pent’s hood flare from just how quickly the spider’s mood had turned. “My fuckin’ _pride and joy_ , that’s what.” He stepped into Pentious’ space, making the snake rear back as the other Demon poked his jacket collar and added, “You fuck with my pig at all and you’re _toast_ , ya hear?”  
  
“You have...a _pig?”_ Pent asked as his hood fell back down to his neck, more confused than anything. “And it’s trained, I hope?”  
  
“They've got a litter box if that’s what you’re askin’,” Angel said with a huff. “I’ll keep their stuff on my side of the room, but you ain’t allowed to fuckin’ harm a spike on their back no matter how many of your shoes they eat.”  
  
Pentious paused, staring at Angel incredulously before gesturing down at his tail with both hands. “I don’t own _any_ shoes.”  
  
Angel gave a dismissive scoff and crossed his bottom two arms, his top two lifted in an annoyed shrug. “Whateva, you get the gist of it,” the spider muttered as he kicked at the cheap carpet. “Alright, let’s get this shit done. I need a stiff drink and good dick, but with this sonofabitch attached to me, I’m only gonna get _one_ of those things.”  
  
“I sincerely hope it’s the drink,” Pent muttered, earning him a giggle from Charlie as they exited the room.  
  
“Well if you want to go and take Nugs for a walk, Vaggie and I can go and move your stuff, Angel. It should be done by the time you get back.” She led them back to the elevator and they took the chute down to the ground floor.  
  
Once the doors parted, Pent snarled, his hood snapping open as he caught sight of the Radio Demon's distinctive silhouette. Alastor just slowly turned his head to face the elevator, his infernal grin widening as he took in the sight of all three of them. “Ah, _there_ you are Charlie. Husker was just informing me that we had a-” He paused, the static of his voice deepening in a manner that was far too sinister for Pentious’ liking, _“-new_ guest.”  
  
His red eyes gave Pentious an amused onceover and Alastor tapped the end of his microphone against the carpet. “Should I assume you’ve already found them a suitable room?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve got it covered, Al.” Charlie nodded and then gestured for Vaggie to follow. “We’ve just gotta move Angel’s things upstairs. How’d the census go?”  
  
“Oh absolutely _splendid,”_ Alastor said, trailing behind them as they made their way to Angel’s current room (Pent keeping the distance even as the Radio Demon matched his pace). “So many poor souls writhing in the streets, clawing at their last moments of existence before being embraced by the siren call of oblivion.” Alastor gave a contented sigh and twirled the staff, bouncing the head of the mic against his palm. “Shall we send someone else out to redo the forms for Hightown?”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and pulled out his key, unlocking the door. “Yeah, didn’t exactly go as planned, smiles…” He turned the knob and went inside to greet his pig, forcing Pentious to follow him. “Here, baby. I’m home.”  
  
Pent scowled, taking in the absolute disarray of clothing, sex toys, and makeup that covered every piece of furniture the room had on offer. “How on _earth_ do you live like this?” he muttered, picking up an empty bottle of tequila off the dusty vanity and placing it into the equally empty trash can.  
  
“Oh great, you’re a neat freak _too?_ This is gonna be extra fuckin’ fun,” Angel said with a snort as he leaned over, drawing Pentious’ attention as a small horned pig toddled out from behind the bed. The animal paused, noting the group and took a step back before Angel made a cooing noise. “It’s ok, Fat Nuggets. Daddy’s not gonna let the mean snake eat you.” He scooped the pig up into his arms and hugged the animal, petting over the black spines running down their back.  
  
The pig gave a soft oink and Angel smiled, turning to face the group. “Alright, back it up now. I gotta get the leash.” He shooed the others out of the way with one of his free hands and Pent followed as they headed back through the door. As he passed the Radio Demon, Pent felt a chill run up his spine and turned, briefly meeting Alastor’s unnervingly cheerful expression. The Demon only quirked his lips higher, exposing more of that horrid mouth before Pentious snarled, baring his own fangs in retaliation.  
  
“Knock it off, snake. You chucklefucks can settle this weird rivalry shit on your own time. Nugs needs a walk,” Angel muttered, dragging a pink leash and matching harness off a hook next to the door frame. Pent closed his mouth, shooting one last hateful look at Alastor as the Radio Demon gave a small mocking wave. 

Once they were in the hallway, Angel gestured for Pent to lean down so he could get the pig into the harness, linking the leash to a ring at the top. “Ok, we’re set. Time to go for walkies.” He pet the pig one last time before standing back up and looking to Pentious. “Fat Nuggets gets walked 3 times a day and that ain’t changin’ so you better get used to it.”  
  
Pentious crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m to schedule my life around the needs of a _pig?”_ he sniped as they both headed for the front door.  
  
“Yeah. Deal with it. Nuggets was here first and my pet comes before you and your bullshit,” Angel said flatly as he opened the door, holding it for Nugs and letting it drop against Pentious’ shoulder.  
  
Before they could descend the short steps leading from the entrance down to the sidewalk, Niffty suddenly danced in out of nowhere and grabbed Pent by the sleeve, bouncing on her heels.  
  
“Hey so I set up the sewing machine for you in the lounge,” she said with a wide grin, waving a feather duster in her free hand. “I also left out some black cotton, but let me know if you need any other fabric. I’ve got _loads!”_  
  
He blinked and then smiled softly at her, slowly tugging her fingers from his jacket. “It’s appreciated. I’ll probably make use of it later tonight when we’re more settled in.”  
  
Niffty giggled and swished her hips, making her poodle skirt sway from side to side. “It’s weird that you know how to sew because well...you’re a _guy_ right? I mean, I wasn’t sure about Angel at first either, but you never know these days!”  
  
Pentious’ smile fell as Angel snorted, leaning against the doorframe as he tried (and failed) to suppress his laughter. “I am _a man,”_ he confirmed in a curt tone, his eye twitching slightly in annoyance.  
  
“Ok, just checking!” Niffty said, still smiling as she waved them off. “You both have fun!”  
  
Angel grinned and nodded, patting the top of her head fondly. “We certainly will, Niff.” He waved her off and managed to keep his mouth closed until the door shut behind her. Then once the coast was clear, he let out an absurdly loud bark of laughter, leaning forward as his bottom hands came to rest on his upper thighs.  
  
Pent sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms to tap at the crook of his elbow. “Get it out now. Yes, it’s _very funny_ that I know a useful skill for mending and manufacturing my own clothing. How very _gauche.”_  
  
“You didn’t see the look on your face when she asked,” Angel said with a toothy smirk as he lifted the leash and let Nugs toddle down the low steps and onto the sidewalk. “That was goddamn _priceless.”_  
  
Once Angel’s chuckles finally subsided, they fell into a relatively peaceful silence. The Hotel had a small private park next to it and it was clearly a normal route for Nugs who led them straight to the grassy plot, eagerly sniffing around and occasionally digging their hooves into the soft dirt.  
  
Pentious sighed and pulled out his phone, forwarding the contact information for the tow company Stolas had called to the surviving eggs in his lair. At least they could pick up the airship while he was stuck here. Repairs would have to wait as his minions were only so helpful with tools, but he’d rather not have the vehicle rotting in some disgusting lot for days on end.  
  
“So whatcha need the sewin’ machine for anyway?”  
  
Glancing up from his phone, he blinked and watched as Angel pulled out his cigarettes and lighter again. “I beg your pardon?”  
  
Angel gave a frustrated grunt as he struggled with the junky lighter, his other hands pulling out a new stick before shoving the pack away inside his jacket. “We’re gonna be goin’ back to your place to get clothes and shit, right? So whatcha need to sew for?” he asked as he finally managed to get a light and took a few drags, blowing the smoke out the corner of his mouth.  
  
“I’ll need to make alterations to my suits.” Pent pulled at his sleeve and added, “And we’ll want to cover the chain, both so we don’t draw any unwelcome attention, but also so we don’t end up with scars from the steel.” He gave a sardonic tilt of his head and tipped the brim of his hat for maximum effect. “If you haven’t noticed, it’s been slowly eating away at our flesh this entire time.”  
  
Angel shrugged, his eyes following the trail of smoke as it disappeared into the air. “Guess that makes sense,” he muttered as he continued to smoke, following along as Nugs continued to explore the small park. “Though just so you know, we ain’t gonna be able to keep this a secret from everyone. My boss is gonna find out.”  
  
“Your boss?” Pent asked as he pocketed his phone. “Are you not merely a harlot for hire?”  
  
“Man, you make it sound so much classier than it is,” Angel said with a sneer. “But yeah, _kinda._ I do a lotta stuff, but ultimately I kick up to Valentino. He, ah…” He paused, rubbing at his elbow as his mismatched eyes glanced off to the side. “-holds my work contract.”  
  
Pentious gave him a skeptical look and huffed. “He owns your soul you mean,” he said plainly, watching as the spider flinched and then took another long drag. “Oh don’t be _coy_. You forget that I’ve been here for far longer than you have.” Pent adjusted his burnt bowtie and then his gloves, picking at the frayed leather with a small scowl. “I’m well aware of how the Overlords of the Seven Rings operate.”  
  
Angel gave a weak cough and tapped the ash off the end of the cigarette as Pent sighed. “We’d best tell him sooner rather than later. Hopefully he finds you to be more valuable than the steel on our wrists.”  
  
“Nah, Val wouldn’t hurt the goods,” Angel said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Wouldn't do somethin’ _permanent_ anyway.” He laughed, but it felt a touch too loud for the moment and they both fell awkwardly silent again.  
  
Eventually Nugs did their business and got bored, waddling back to Angel and looking up at him expectantly. Angel smiled, the expression real this time and said, “Ready to go back, baby? We’ve got a nice new room, but we hafta share.” He put his cigarette in one of his bottom hands as he picked up the pig with the top set and stood. Then he paused, looking between Pentious and his beloved pet for a moment before giving a resigned sigh. Pent flinched as Angel suddenly stepped in front of him, holding Nugs up to chest height. “Here, let Nuggets sniff you. If you’re gonna be stayin’ with us, I can’t have them thinkin’ you’re a stranger.”  
  
Pent inhaled sharply and stared at the pig who just tilted their head at him in curiosity. “Ah, hello there…” he said, raising his free hand and letting the pig’s soft snout graze over the gloved back of his palm. Nugs gave a few snorts and then licked his knuckles, looking back up at him with black eyes. “I suppose I should be grateful you didn’t bite me,” Pent murmured as Angel set his pet back down and they began to walk back to the Hotel. “Is it a girl or boy?”  
  
“Neither,” Angel said, putting the cigarette back to his lips as his heels clicked across the concrete. Pent blinked and then shook his head. Ok, he supposed he shouldn’t really be surprised at this point given just how insanely bizarre this entire day was turning out to be.  
  
When they got back, all of Angel’s personal possessions had been moved from the first floor to the new bedroom on the fourth and a set of robes, towels, and sponges had been left along with medical grade soap on the bathroom counter. _Hope you enjoy your stay!_ was scrawled on a piece of notebook paper next to a set of chocolates placed on the sheets.  
  
“Man, Charlie’s really rollin’ out the red carpet for your dumb ass. How come _I_ didn’t get any chocolate?” Angel said, undoing the leash harness and hanging it on the coat rack, letting Nugs freely sniff around the premises. “Alright, how the hell are we gonna bathe? I’m assumin’ you’re gonna freak out if I see you in your birthday suit?”  
  
“Unfortunately, there’s no helping it,” Pentious said, rubbing his arms as Angel sat down on the bed, lifting one leg (much higher than was necessary) to cross it over the other. “The best we could do is turn away from one another and promise not to look.” He shot Angel a glare as the spider scooped one of the chocolates off the sheets and unwrapped it, carelessly tossing the foil onto the bed. “-But somehow I don’t think I could trust you to keep your word.”  
  
Angel popped the chocolate into his mouth and smirked. “What, you doubt my honor as a _gentleman?”_ He pressed one hand to his chest and gave a faux offended gasp before breaking character by devolving into snickers. “Chill, snake. I'm not gonna make this shit any harder than it has to be.” He leaned back on his top set of elbows and raised one of his bottom hands, index finger pointed to the ceiling. “Let’s just rip it off like a bandaid. Once it’s over it won’t be so bad since it ain’t like either of us got parts we haven’t seen before.”  
  
He licked his lips and lowered his hand, cupping his chest to give himself a sensual grope. “Sides, you can’t tell me that you ain’t interested in seein’ _all_ this-” he stretched out his long legs, nearly kicking them into the air and flashing Pentious. “-steamed up and _wet.”_ _  
_ _  
_“You think _far_ too highly of yourself,” Pent groused, grabbing the chain and giving it a pointed tug to get Angel off the bed. “But your logic is sound. It will be simpler to become accustomed to our new situation rather than deny the obvious.” He frowned and rolled his eyes as Angel stood, continuing to touch himself and waggle his eyebrows suggestively. “After all, it may very well be several years before we earn our freedom.”  
  
“Wait, _years?”_ Angel parroted, dropping his act as he followed Pent into the bathroom. “Why the fuck would it take that goddamn long?”  
  
Pentious gave a beleaguered sigh and closed the bathroom door behind them. “There is only _one_ day of the year that presents an opportunity to collect Heaven’s Steel: Extermination day.” Taking the metal wash-basin off the counter, he placed it into the tub and turned on the faucet, running the water as hot as he could make it. “Depending on how much we require, it may be some time before we are able to gather enough to forge the key. Additionally, we’ll have to fight off every other Demon looking to pilfer it for themselves.” He glanced back at Angel and added, “I have a small amount at my residence, but we’ll no doubt need more. There are always fragments on the black market, but at prices that neither of us will likely be capable of affording.”  
  
Angel sat down on the edge of the tub and ran a hand back through his hair, watching as the basin filled. “Shit...Val’s not gonna like that…” he muttered to himself.  
  
“It is what it is.” Pent shut off the faucet and lifted the filled basin back onto the counter with a wince as some of his stitches pulled taut. He avoided looking at Angel as he removed his hat and then undid the clasps of his suit jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. The nearly destroyed fabric dragged onto the slack of the chain as he removed his button-down and undershirt to join it, leaving him entirely bare save for the bandages Husk had bound around his tail.  
  
Wetting one of the sponges, he applied some liquid soap, working it into a lather before he began to clean the parts of his body that weren’t lacerated or stitched up.  
  
“Whoa, you are fuckin’ _snatched.”_  
  
Pentious gave a tired sigh, not looking up. “Am I supposed to know what that means?” he asked snidely, picking at the spots of dried blood splattered across his abdomen.  
  
A pair of hands came up to cup the juncture of his waist and hips and Pent froze, his eyes wide with disbelief as he gripped the sponge tight enough to make it drip onto the floor. “No, seriously, I thought you had a corset on under that thing, but you really just got a _tiny_ ass waist.”  
  
He glanced up to the mirror, seeing Angel staring down at his serpentine body curiously, one of his top hands rubbing his chin while the bottom two held Pentious in a gentle but _entirely_ inappropriate manner.  
  
“Do _not_ touch me,” he growled, hood snapping open as he twisted out of Angel’s grip.  
  
Angel quickly put up all four of his hands, taking a step back. “Yeesh, I was givin’ ya a _compliment._ Not a lotta fellas can boast a waist like that _and_ a fat ass.”  
  
Pent scowled, hood retreating down to his neckline. “My tail is _not_ my ass,” he said pointedly, going back to scrubbing, his cheeks burning hot as he felt Angel’s stare on his back.  
  
“It might as well be,” Angel laughed, beginning to remove his own clothes, pulling off his suit jacket and bending over to drag his skirt and thong down in a single slide. “I don’t got much back there so I appreciate some solid cake when it comes along.”  
  
Pentious paused and then groaned, putting down the sponge to rub at his eye. “Is cake a euphemism for _ass?”_  
  
Angel grinned at him in the mirror and reached for his own luffa, wetting it and soaping it up. “Right on the money, sonny and you got cake for _days.”_ _  
_  
“Do not make unsolicited commentary on my body,” Pent muttered, rinsing a towel to wash off the soapy water and wringing it out into the sink as he tried to keep the burning embarrassment from creeping onto his face.  
  
“Alright, _sheesh,”_ Angel drawled, lifting one leg up on the side of the tub. He unzipped his boot and pulled his foot out, quickly covering the appendage with a towel as he washed over his calf and knee. “But you really should consider loosenin’ up. It’s not like this is gonna be the _only_ time I see you buck naked.”  
  
Pentious grimaced and dampened the towel again. _“Indeed._ I still ask that you keep whatever thoughts you have to yourself.”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes as he washed over the length of his left leg. “Yeah, yeah. I got it the first time, Penty.”  
  
Pentious felt his eye twitch and he quickly shook his head. “Don’t call me that.”  
  
“Penny.”  
  
“Also no.”  
  
 _“Sir_ Penny?”  
  
Biting his lip, Pent turned to Angel, gripping the towel tightly between his clasped fingers as he kept his eyes firmly at chest level and above. “If you must use shorthand, _Pen_ and _Pent_ are acceptable.” Though he really hated that most Demons refused to use his full title. Unfortunately he knew there’d be no enforcing such a thing with a man who willingly went by the name _Angel Dust_.  
  
“Pen then,” Angel amended, moving to his other leg and peeling it out of the boot, hiding his right foot in much the same fashion as he did his left. “So what the fuck were you doin’ in Hightown anyway?”  
  
Pentious turned away again, rubbing the sponge over the eyes on his tail and wincing at the slight burn of soap. “I was looking to take advantage of the power vacuum of course. Do you not pay attention to the news _at all?”_  
  
Angel laughed and shrugged. “Why the fuck would I do that? I don’t give a damn about any other poor fuckers down here.” He leaned over and wrung out the towel in the tub, adding, “If me an’ mine are alright, then I’m good.”  
  
Huffing, Pent rinsed off the soap and said, “Well there were more deaths than usual in Hightown and I saw the opportunity. Unfortunately I didn’t count on someone boarding my ship and _distracting_ me from my work.”  
  
“Yeah, you really lucked out. I was only in Hightown cuz the princess wanted a census done. Course, once I caught sight of your stupid balloon I had to make sure you didn’t cause too much trouble.”  
  
“Yes, because you attacked me entirely out of _altruism,”_ Pent snarked, waving both of his hands and twirling the towel dramatically, splattering water against the mirror. “All to protect the good citizens of Hightown from my army.”  
  
Angel scrubbed the hair on his head thoroughly and then wrapped all the wet strands up into a towel, twisting the fabric into a bun. “My motivations were _totally_ pure,” he said with a grin, touching his ample chest as he leaned back against the wall, both long legs stretched out across the length of the tub’s rim. “ _Miss Charlie_ woulda been so upset if I let you wreak havoc on the rich folks.”  
  
Pentious scoffed and slowly extended his hood, washing the back and front of it carefully. Angel really had thrown a wrench into his plans. Had he not been forced to fight off the spider, he could have easily taken out the gatling gun with his mounted armaments. He certainly wouldn’t have had to rely on his minions to control the ship as it was falling from the sky.  
  
Unfortunately, there was no going back now. His ship was _destroyed_ and the opportunity to take hold in Hightown had slipped through his constrictive grasp.  
  
“Hey, tell me somethin’.”  
  
“What?” Pent asked, turning to face Angel as he dropped his hood down, running the wet towel along the back of his neck.  
  
The spider pointed to the eye in the middle of his chest and then the ones running down his tail. “Can you actually see with those or are they just decoration?”  
  
Pentious hummed, not expecting such a question. “Yes, they are functional.” He paused, tilting his head slightly. “Why do you ask?”  
  
Angel shrugged, folding his top set of arms back behind his head as he leaned against the wall. “Just curious cuz I see ‘em movin’ around a lot. They react to light an’ shit too, so I just figured I’d ask if they were real.” He laughed and grinned up at Pentious. “Gotta imagine that your vision is pretty fuckin’ strange.”  
  
“I’ve gotten used to it,” Pent said flatly, turning back to the mirror and washing his face, wincing at the sticky trail of dried blood running down his chin. “Though my first few years down here were interesting to say the least. Getting settled in this form took time, but now, like most Demons, it’s simply how I am.” He paused, looking at his reflection in the mirror as he draped the towel to hang over the rim of the basin. “I honestly can’t even remember my vision being any different from how it is now.”  
  
“That long, huh?” Angel said, yawning and stretching out all four of his arms up until his elbows and back cracked. “Yeah, I guess it’s the same for me too these days.” He turned to face Pent and playfully waved his limbs. “How the fuck I used to live with _only_ two of these bad boys is a goddamn mystery.”  
  
Pent snorted and then chuckled into his hand, the absurdity of the statement getting to him as he leaned against the countertop. Angel blinked and stared at him. “Oh shit, did you just like, _laugh?_ ” He placed his covered feet down on the floor and leaned forward, one set of hands gripping the rim of the tub while the other two folded over his knees. “Holy shit, you really laughed and not that stupid fuckin’ _witch cackle_ you do when you’re tryin’ to be all Mister Badass.”  
  
“It’s not a witch cackle, it’s my sinister laugh,” Pentious insisted, straightening his posture and squaring his shoulders. “Every good Overlord should be capable of striking fear into other Demons at a moment’s notice!”  
  
“‘Cept you’re just a Kingpin and not an _Overlord,”_ Angel said snidely, kicking his legs back and forth as the towels fluttered around his feet.  
  
Pent sniffed, puffing out his chest. “You clearly lack ambition. I don’t plan on remaining in the lower rungs forever.” He looked to the (previously white, now rusty red) towel and lifted the basin enough to dump the dirty water into the sink. “One day I’ll rule this entire city and every damned soul in it.”  
  
Angel unwrapped his hair and shook it out, mussing the wet white strands. “Big dreamer, huh? That’s cute I guess. You really must be bored down here if you’re content to chase after the big cars like a goddamn dog all year ‘round.” Pentious’ eyes narrowed as the other Demon carelessly tossed the used towel into the sink and shrugged, adding, “Guess it’s better than slidin’ into a gutter with some needles in your elbow crotch, but not by much.”  
  
“And your afterlife is so superior?” Pentious asked with an annoyed huff, grabbing the dirty towel and placing it on top of his inside the now empty wash-basin. “You’re someone else’s _property.”_  
  
Angel stiffened and then stood, frowning at Pent in the mirror as he put his lower hands on his hips. “Thought we agreed not to pick at each other’s scabs?”  
  
Turning and mirroring Angel’s posture mockingly, Pent flashed his fangs and said, “Is it a scab or is it the _truth?”_  
  
He fully expected to feel a sadistic rush when Angel didn’t respond, only lowering his eyes and cupping his own shoulders in an act of self-comfort. The stupid spider rightly deserved to be taken down a few pegs given how much grief he’d given Pent over the course of a single goddamn day, but as the seconds passed between them in silence, Pentious only felt a disappointed hollow feeling settle deep into the pit of his stomach.  
  
Sighing, Pent leaned back, crossing his arms and tapping a claw against the crook of his elbow. “Alright, that was a touch...harsh,” he admitted, his tone bordering on apologetic, but never quite crossing the line. “Since it’s clearly a sore spot, I’ll avoid talking about your employer from now on unless it comes up in conversation.”  
  
He reached for one of the remaining clean towels and wiped himself down, careful of the various wounds and bandages that covered his body. Once dry, he glanced to the tattered clothes hanging off the chain and sighed. There was not much to salvage given how torn and patchy the fabric was from their fight so he dug his claws into the largest seams and tore it clean off the chain. He’d just have to make due with a robe until they could pick up his effects later. At least that wouldn’t be full of holes and covered in sweat and blood.  
  
Slipping on the robe emblazoned with the Hotel logo (leaving his chained arm free), he glanced back to Angel and furrowed his brow. The other man was still just standing there silently, eyes unfocused and far away as he held himself, wet pink and white fur dripping onto the tile.  
  
Pentious frowned and slithered closer, snapping his fingers in front of the other man’s face. Angel jumped and nearly tumbled back, but Pent grabbed his arm, steadying him before he sent them both falling into the roman tub. “Are you done? I’d like to make a wrap to cover the cuffs.” He quirked his lip and added, “Unless you’d prefer to continue letting the steel burn our wrists?”  
  
Angel swallowed and forced a smirk, grabbing one of the other towels and mussing it through the fur of his body. “Yeah, give me a second. Just gotta get my shoes.” He turned away from Pent and reached for his boots, slipping in each leg and zipping them all the way up.  
  
“Do you have a habit of putting on footwear before actual clothing?” Pentious asked as Angel donned the second robe and followed him out of the bathroom.  
  
“Do you have a habit of being a nosy asshole?” Angel shot right back, his usual sass returning just as quickly as it had vanished. “I should also put on some underwear before we go out into the hall. Last time I didn’t have any panties on, Vaggie threw a goddamn fit.”  
  
Pent nodded and followed Angel to the top of the dresser where the spider’s clothes had been folded and neatly stacked (along with an open box of sex toys that immediately made Pent avert his eyes in distaste). A quick glance behind him revealed that several other items were hanging in the closet. He curiously reached out, taking a lingerie set by the hanger and winced, examining the misaligned stitchwork. “This is _atrocious,”_ he muttered, pulling at the fabric. “I hope you didn’t pay money for this.”  
  
Angel stepped into a set of red lace underwear and slid them up his legs, bunching the hem of the robe as he adjusted the fabric at his groin. “You talkin’ shit ‘bout my clothes now too?” The spider turned and grinned, licking his lips suggestively. “If you’re so offended by ‘em, I could just walk around _naked.”_  
  
Pointing to the uneven lace trim, Pent said, “I just can’t imagine wearing something this poorly made. It’s still terribly _tacky,_ but if it had at least been properly constructed, it might look halfway decent.” He hung the set back on the hanger rail as Angel shrugged and plucked the second chocolate off the bed, unwrapping it and eating it in a single bite. “Could you dispose of those in the trash?”  
  
Angel gave an exaggerated sigh and scooped up the two bits of crumpled foil, tossing them into the bin next to the dresser. “Livin’ with you is gonna be real fuckin’ fun…” he muttered as he ran a hand back through his wet hair. “You said you wanted to do some sewin’ right?” When Pent nodded, Angel turned and headed to the door. “Kay, the lounge is on the first floor, but it’s kinda tucked away. This whole building has a weird ass layout.”  
  
Pentious followed Angel down into the lounge which was mostly barren save for a few pieces of dusty sitting furniture and a folding desk where the sewing machine was set up along with a pile of black fabric, matching thread, and some fabric shears. “Oh, this is an old design,” Pentious said, smiling as he ran his claws over the metal plating. “Hmmm.”  
  
“Is that a problem?” Angel asked, drawing up a couple of chairs from against the wall and plopping down in one as Pent inspected the machine.  
  
“No, not at all. I’m used to older equipment, but the newer models allow you greater diversity in your work. There’s pros and cons to both methodologies.” Pent threaded the bobbin with the provided black thread and tested the tension for the wire as he filled the spool. “It’s in excellent condition too.”  
  
Angel shrugged and pulled his phone out (where he was keeping it, Pentious had no idea). “It’s all Greek to me,” he said, kicking his legs up onto the empty side of the desk. “Just let me know if you need to get up and take a piss or somethin’.”  
  
Wincing at the vulgarity of it, Pent just shook his head and began to work, measuring out the fabric to the length of their chain and cutting it before beginning to craft. A simple cover wouldn’t take very long at all though it would go faster if he had his glasses and could get a better look at his work.  
  
After maybe half an hour, he was tying the cover over the chain, checking the fit. Once that was done, he went ahead and made the wraps for the cuffs, using his own wrist as a base measurement.  
  
“Here,” he said, handing the first one to Angel. “Slip that underneath the inside of the cuff and tie it to the first chainlink.”  
  
Angel slipped the fabric from his fingers and put on the cover, raising an eyebrow as he looked over the now black cuff. “Huh, really does make a difference…” he remarked as Pentious went back to sewing his own cover. “Didn’t realize just how bad that was hurtin’ until it went away.”  
  
“Imagine feeling that for an entire year,” Pent said with a smug smirk, snipping the excess thread. “It’d be more proper to iron these first, but the stitching should hold just fine regardless.” He pushed the fabric in the limited space between his wrist and the metal, sighing as the stinging subsided almost instantly, leaving a dull ache in its place from where it had irritated his scales.  
  
Once it was tied in place, he smiled and shook the chain. It looked like a black tube stretching between them with black cuffs on either wrist. “Much better, no?”  
  
“Alright, _alright._ Don’t pat yourself on the ass,” Angel said as he sat up and stretched out. “If we’re done here, I think I’m good to have a lie-down.” He lifted his legs, lowering them back down to the carpet. “Ready to try sharin’ the bed?”  
  
“Not particularly,” Pentious said with an irritated sigh, getting up himself and turning off the machine, folding the excess fabric and neatening up the table before following Angel back upstairs to their room.  
  
Nuggets was curled up in the pet bed on the floor, but immediately hopped out to greet Angel when the door opened. Angel smiled and gave the pig a few scritches, snagging some socks off the top of the dresser before picking Nugs up and settling down on the queen mattress. “Alright Nugs. We got a bigger bed, but you gotta stay on this side with me, ok?” He kissed the top of his pet’s head. “Good baby.”  
  
“They sleep with you?” Pent asked, sitting down on the opposite side, sliding his tail down to lay out against the bed.  
  
“Sometimes,” Angel said with a shrug, turning away from Pent as he unzipped his boots and quickly replaced them with the socks before pulling the pig in close to his chest. Nugs just gave a small oink and began to lick the other Demon’s cheek. “Aw, daddy loves you too,” Angel cooed affectionately, petting two hands over the pig’s back.  
  
Pentious yawned and nodded, letting his chained arm drop down to the side as he laid on his back. Normally he slept curled into a pillow, but the wound on his hip was still too sore and fresh. Instead he laid his head against the cushions and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as his body throbbed in a mixture of overexertion and pain.  
  
He was in a strange building, in a strange room, in a strange bed, with a strange man. Nothing about the situation was even slightly comfortable but after a few minutes his exhaustion won out and he managed to slip into fatigued oblivion.

* * *

Their first week was filled with more than a lion’s share of awkward episodes. Going to the bathroom required drilling a hole in the wall with a carved pathway to the door so they could slide the chain through and still have a certain level of privacy (though bathing still demanded too much movement and access to the shower which their limited slack didn’t allow).  
  
On the second day, they managed to go to Pentious’ home and pick up several sets of clothing along with his most important tools and personal items, including his reading glasses (of which Angel mocked him for over an _hour)_. After a few rounds at the sewing machine, all of his (and a few of Angel’s) clothes had been modified with hidden zippers along the seams of their chained limbs to allow them to more or less dress themselves normally without having to resort to culling entire sleeves.  
  
While they were at his lair, he had also made sure to grab his heated blankets to avoid any potential _incidents_ in bed. The first night they’d shared, Pent had woken with his face buried in Angel’s soft hair and his tail partially draped over the spider’s flank. Thankfully Angel hadn’t woken, but it was embarrassing enough in its own right that he resolved to never let it happen again. Though he did have an excuse; he was cold-blooded after all. Of course he’d instinctively shift to the closest source of heat on offer when sleeping in a drafty old Hotel.  
  
But if Angel ever found out, he’d _never_ hear the end of it. _  
_  
Angel wasn’t the only problem he had to deal with on a regular basis though. Everywhere he went he could _feel_ the simpering presence of the Radio Demon looming over his shoulders. It was bad enough dealing with the spider’s rather disgusting and uncouth habits, but his hood flared every time he caught wind of static in the air. He was absolutely certain that the smarmy _gigglemug_ was shadowing him on purpose (no doubt in an effort to rile him up), always asking if he was enjoying his stay and if there was anything, _anything_ they could do to make him more comfortable?  
  
One day he would rip Every. Single. _Rotten._ Tooth from that demented deer’s _filthy_ mouth.  
  
Though he had to admit it wasn’t _all_ bad. Miss Charlotte ( _“Please_ just call me Charlie, Sir Pentious.”) was growing on him faster than he cared to admit. She was very well-mannered and charming despite her overbearing nature. Her girlfriend was also rather likeable. Vagatha was curt and to the point, but reasonable and with a good head on her shoulders (she also _hated_ Alastor which was always a plus in his book).  
  
Husker was the same as he remembered from their times sharing game tables, though he seemed more tired, as if something was weighing him down (and not just the absurd amount of drink he consumed).  
  
Lastly there was Miss Niffty. One moment he was fascinated by her talent and energy and then in the next she would say something that cut far deeper than any insult from Angel but in such a disarmingly _sweet_ tone that he wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to take offense to it at all!  
  
Of course, without any real guests, most of his time in the Hotel was mostly spent sharing meals in the dining hall, playing card games in the rec room (Husker was still a terrible cheat), and flatly ignoring everyone by texting on his phone or watching cat videos on his laptop.  
  
Though the dull peace didn’t last long as by the week’s end, Angel invited _Cherri Bomb_ over for a visit (without warning him first of course). After she’d finished cackling like a drunk hyena for a good 20 minutes over their situation, she spent the rest of the afternoon making joke after joke at his expense all the while Angel high-fived her with one of his unchained arms.  
  
Pent was almost grateful when they finally retired to the rec room to watch a terribly over-produced reality show (that was apparently a weekly “tradition” for the two friends). He’d never sat down and watched any of these trashy dramas for himself, but these two were clearly invested in the spectacle, throwing popcorn at the screen and kicking their feet up under an old cow-print blanket every time the obnoxious sound effects indicated that someone had just “fucked up”.  
  
“So have you told Val yet? I’m surprised he hasn’t asked you to come in,” Cherri asked, turning down the TV volume as the show went to commercial. Angel sighed and leaned back against the couch, his smile fading slightly as Cherri nudged his shoulder with her elbow. “Hey, if you need me there, I’m game. You know that, right, Angie?”  
  
“Yeah...just dunno what his reaction’s gonna be. Can't take clients like this aside from the ones who got an exhibitionist kink,” Angel said, shaking the shackles between them. “And filmin’ around the chain won’t exactly be a cakewalk either.” He heaved a heavy sigh and adjusted the deeply v-neck of his loose sleep shirt against his breast. “Thank _fuck_ I already paid him last week.”  
  
Cherri raised her only eyebrow. “How the hell did you manage that?” she asked, leaning over the coffee table to snag a bowl of pretzels off the stacked magazines serving as makeshift coasters.  
  
“Got a loan from Charlie to cover my ass, but it won’t last. So I’m probably gonna go into the studio tomorrow and have a _chat.”_  
  
Pent shifted his tail to hang over the armrest of the couch, idly petting Nugs (who had started to grow very accustomed to his presence, at least enough to beg him for cuddles when Angel was otherwise occupied). “Is that _wise?”_ he asked, looking to the spider. “Remember, we have a priceless piece of metal hanging between us. He could decide that our mutilation is a small price to pay for getting his hands on this steel.”  
  
“Don’t got a choice in that matter, now do I?” Angel said with a tired shrug, crossing his long legs and folding his lower set of arms around himself. “He’ll be even _more_ pissed if I make him look for me.”  
  
He paused and then leaned over, grabbing a small mirror off the side table, evening up the powder spilled across the reflective surface with a credit card. “Just gotta rip it off like a bandaid, snake. Waitin’ always makes it worse.” He rolled up the bill he’d used for his last two lines and put it to his nose, closing his opposite nostril with his finger before snorting the contents in a practiced sweep of his head. _“Fuck,”_ he muttered, setting the mirror, card, and bill back down before leaning against the couch, pulling his legs up into his chest.  
  
Pent sighed and glanced back to his phone. Sometimes he wondered if Angel was supposed to be doing drugs in the Hotel given the nature of Charlie’s mission, but honestly he didn’t really care. The spider never brought it up in front of the princess and the other staff members so he was at least trying to conceal the severity of his addiction for now. The only time it ever really annoyed Pent was when he got a horrendous nose bleed and stained their sheets.  
  
As they waited for the commercial break to end, Angel’s phone began to vibrate on the table. Cherri reached over and grabbed it, wincing. “Speak of the devil…” she mumbled, showing Angel the caller ID.  
  
Angel immediately stiffened and swiped the phone from her hand, standing up almost too fast for Pentious to react to. _“Heeey_ boss…” Angel said, gesturing for Cherri to mute the TV which she did without question. The spider then jerked the chain between them and Pent sighed, trailing Angel as he was led to an empty hall outside of the recreation room. There was muffled audio from the other end of the line, but it was too difficult for Pentious to make out anything specific as he followed Angel to what looked like a barren supply closet. Angel mimed for him to remain outside as he went in, closing the door as best he could with the covered chain pulled taut between the wood and the metal hinge.  
  
Sighing, Pentious leaned against the wall, letting his head rest against the doorframe as he heard Angel’s voice filter through the open crack  
  
“Yeah I know it’s been a while. But I did that nice big show before E-Day and-” Angel paused as more muffled dialogue filled the space. Then the spider was pleading. “Val, you _gotta_ give me time. There’s some stuff that’s come up and I wanna explain it to ya, but it ain’t somethin’ that can-”  
  
Angel went silent again as the muffled voice on the other end of the line took control of the conversation before finally the spider blurted out “I-I’ll make it up. I swear! Just gimme a chance, _please.”_ _  
_  
For some reason, Pentious' stomach began to knot as he listened to Angel beg. There was something broken and desperate in the other Demon’s voice and he felt oddly sick bearing witness to it. He tapped his claws against the wall in an anxious rhythm, wondering when the phone call was going to end (and praying that it was _soon)._  
  
“Ok, right when you get back.” Another pause. “I know...thank you, thank you, _thank you.”_ _  
_  
Pent grimaced, gripping the doorframe harder as he heard Angel hang up.  
  
Why did a simple expression of gratitude feel so _twisted?_  
  
Several minutes passed and the other Demon didn't emerge from the closet. From the outside, Pentious couldn’t hear any sounds or any movement, but despite his curiosity, he didn’t feel that it his place to enter.

Part of him was also a touch scared of what he would find if he did.  
  
Of course, it wasn’t long before Cherri walked by to check on things, holding Nugs in her tattooed arms. “He still in there?” she asked, pointing to the closet. Pent just gave a nod and she sighed, her melancholy expression strange and foreign to him as she gently knocked on the doorframe. “Hey Angie, you still on the phone, babe?”  
  
No answer.  
  
Cherri bit her lip. “Can I come in?” she asked in an even softer voice. There was still no answer, but the door did creak open slightly so she took that as invitation and entered, closing the closet as best she could behind her.  
  
Pentious exhaled a smooth breath, closing his eyes and touching over his face as he heard her whisper, _“Hey, how you holdin’ up?”_ _  
__  
_**_“I’m not…”_ ** _  
__  
__“What’s he want?”_  
  
A sniff and then a watery chuckle. **_“A lot, but that shit’s expected. Shouldn’t have fuckin’ ghosted him for so long…”_ ** **_  
_**  
_“Angel…”_  
  
 **_“He’s outta the studio for a week so I got until then.”_ **  
  
_“Fuck.”_  
  
 **_“Yeah.”_ ** Another sniff. **_“Fuck.”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** Then there was silence for a few minutes and somehow that was even worse than the talking.

Pent didn’t know if he should interrupt or just continue to wait quietly; though both approaches felt terribly wrong in their own right. He didn’t want to be stuck out in the hall for the rest of the evening, but he didn’t get the sense that it was his right to intrude on them either. This was far too personal for him to be comfortable with, especially coming from a man like Angel.  
  
Before he could make a decision either way, the door opened and the spider stepped out, his eyes a little red and glassy, but otherwise showing no outward signs of distress. Angel glanced at him and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Whatever you heard, just forget it." He briefly lifted a hand to rub at the underside of his nose before tucking it back into the crook of his elbow. “It's none of ya business, ok?”  
  
Pentious pursed his lips and took a deep breath. “You’re going to have to involve me in this. As you said, we don’t exactly have much of a choice.” He lifted his arm to jangle the chain pointedly, but Angel grabbed his wrist, squeezing down hard against the cuff.  
  
“You don’t think I fuckin’ _know_ that!? I’m not a goddamn moron, y’know!” Angel winced as Cherri stepped out behind him, still holding Nugs who was now oinking frantically. “Sorry baby, daddy didn’t mean to yell.” He let go of Pentious’ arm and took the pig from her, cradling the animal to his chest and letting Nuggets lick over his cheek.  
  
The three of them stood there quietly for a moment (save for Nugs’ who continued to snort against Angel’s chest) before Cherri finally cleared her throat and said, “Need me to spend the night?”  
  
Angel pursed his lips and then shook his head. “Nah...sides, I already got someone I'm stuck sharin’ the bed with.” He gave her a weak smile, the expression strained and tight. “But I appreciate you comin’ by, dollface. Always nice to have you around this dump.”  
  
Looking down at Nugs, Angel pet over the pig’s floppy ears and said, “You should probably head out though. Imma hit the hay a bit early tonight, Cherri.”  
  
Cherri frowned, but didn’t fight it. “Yeah, alright. Just text me if you need anything, ok?” she squeezed his shoulder and the three of them walked out to the lobby, Pent standing back as far as the chain would let him as he watched as the two friends embrace by the double doors. Cherri glanced back at them and gave one last wave before slipping through and closing the door with a soft click behind her.  
  
Almost immediately both sets of Angel’s shoulders slumped, his head dipping slightly forward so that the messy fringe of white hair drooped down over his eyes. Pentious exhaled and gave a timid tug on the chain. “We should clean up the recreati-”  
  
 _“Leave it._ Niffty likes doin’ that crap anyway.” Suddenly Angel turned and began to stalk his way to the stairs, forcing Pent to slither fast to keep up with his long stride. Without slowing down, Angel began to take the stairs two at a time, only speeding up the higher he climbed.  
  
“Wait! You need to slow-” Pent called as the other man leapt too high, the chain pulling taut between them. Angel wobbled on the edge of the step for a moment before gravity won out, yanking him down into the snake’s heavier body.  
  
Angel snarled, flinging himself off of Pentious as he twisted around to glare daggers at the snake. “Fuck!” he hissed as he righted himself, using one hand to shove Pent's chest. “Can’t you move any goddamn faster you fat stupid _slug!?”_ _  
__  
_Pentious’ eyes narrowed and he grabbed the chain, yanking Angel off the taller step so they were eye-level. “Do not talk to me like that again,” he said in a firm voice, barely restraining himself from baring his fangs at the other Demon.  
  
He closed his eyes, taking a calming breath before his eyes snapped open and he met Angel’s burning stare. “Do whatever it is that you need to do. Drink yourself into a stupor, take all the drugs you want,” He pulled the chain hard, their faces mere inches away from one another as he spat, “-but do _not_ sell me a dog and act as though you are mad at _me.”_ _  
__  
_For a moment, Angel was quiet, his mismatched eyes filled with hate even as his lip quivered. “You’re such a fuckin’ bastard,” he muttered before turning to keep climbing the stairs, only to slip as the heel of his boot caught the edge of the step. Pent grabbed Angel's arms, holding him upright as the spider careened while clutching a squealing Nugs to his breast.  
  
“My parents were very much wed when I was born, _thank you,”_ Pentious hissed as he steadied Angel. “Now, if you don’t want to break your goddamn _neck_ going up these steps, I suggest you take your time and _watch_ where you put those massive hooves of yours.”  
  
Angel growled, but didn’t argue, simply walking up the stairs at a normal pace with Pent keeping an eye on him from behind. Neither of them spoke as they entered their shared room, Angel putting Nugs down and giving a soft apology pet to the pig before grabbing some socks and kicking off his boots. Once his feet were covered by stretchy pink fabric, he sat down on the bed and ripped open the drawer to his nightstand to rummage for his cigarettes and lighter.  
  
Pentious also sat down, watching as the spider stuck a stick in his lips and then struggled to get the rusted old lighter to ignite in his shaking hands. After a few moments, Angel let out a frustrated hiss and then threw the dented metal into the opposite wall where it collided with the vanity mirror, sending the whole thing shattering to the floor. At the sudden commotion, Nugs squealed and ran under the bed to hide.  
  
Wincing, Pent leaned over and picked up the wooden frame. “Does having a tantrum help?” he asked sarcastically, carefully plucking at the shards and placing the largest fragments on the vanity before turning on the roomba he’d brought from his home. He watched as the little robot quickly sucked up the smaller pieces of glass, leaving the floor pristine before returning to its power bank.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Angel muttered, unlit cigarette still clutched in his teeth as he hugged himself, legs crossed on the sheets in a tangled mess.  
  
“So very mature,” Pent said as he scooped up the lighter, thumbing over the engraved logo which was barely visible through the thick coating of rust across its surface. Turning to Angel, he gave the other man a nasty scowl before popping off the metal cover with his thumb.

Without a word, Pentious leaned into Angel’s space and ignited the flint, letting the flame kiss the end of the spider’s cigarette before capping the device closed. He ignored the mixture of anger and confusion that played out across the other Demon's face and quietly set the lighter down on top of the nightstand.  
  
Angel’s bewilderment quickly twisted back into rage as he ripped the lit cigarette from his mouth. “The fuck was that for?” he asked, turning to the side to glower at the snake as Pent slithered across the bed and clapped to turn off the lights.  
  
Once the room was dark, Pentious sighed, his shoulders hunching as the end of his tail gave an annoyed slap to the mattress. _“Go. To. Sleep.”_  
  
He then yanked back the covers and slipped under the blankets, facing away from the spider to stare at the opposite wall. For a few minutes, the room was deadly silent save for the patter of Nugs’ hooves underneath the bed. Finally he felt Angel roll over and drag the sheets up to his shoulders.  
  
Pent distantly heard the muted hiss of a cigarette being stubbed out in an ashtray, shortly accompanied by a shuddery sigh and muffled hiccup.  
  
Then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	4. Soldering the Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. NONCONSENSUAL GROPING/TOUCHING AND DISCUSSIONS OF PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL ABUSE AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> "We've got a bond in common, you and I. We are both alone in the world."  
> \- Daphne du Maurie

A week and a half had gone by since they were first cuffed and Angel still wasn’t used to having another person in his bed. The men he slept with weren't ever invited back to his place and he _never_ stayed the night in a client’s house or hotel room. So to roll over and see the outline of another body on the other side of the mattress was almost surreal in a way.  
  
Of course he really wished it wasn’t the goddamn _snake,_ but beggars and choosers (or however the stupid phrase went) and he could think of at least half a dozen different sleazebags who’d be a _far_ worse bed partner. At least Pentious didn’t grope him in the night and drunkenly beg for sex or drugs. If anything, the snake was pretty touch-repulsed and went out of his way to keep from making physical contact with everyone, not just Angel.  
  
Which was weird, but Angel could handle that.  
  
Weird, irritating, snooty, _prissy._ There were a million words to describe Pent and his hang-ups, but they still paled in comparison to the alternatives.  
  
This was hardly his shittiest experience locked in a set of handcuffs. Honestly, it might even be one of the better ones.  
  
Fuck, that was _sad..._  
  
A shrill whistle filled the air and Angel flinched, his fingers tightening over the sheets as Pentious’ stupid tea kettle timer went off. Next to him, the snake groaned, rubbing at his eyes before reaching across the nightstand and hitting the switch to cool the boiler plate. Angel watched out of the corner of his eye as Pent sat up and poured the boiling water into a cup he’d left out the night before, dropping a tea bag into the steaming liquid to steep.  
  
The snake sleepily leaned back against the headboard, holding the warm cup between his palms before turning to look at Angel, his red eyes still glassy and unfocused. “Hm, how long have you been awake?” he asked, blowing across the top of the cup before taking a tentative sip from the rim. Lowering the cup to his lap, Pentious yawned, his hood extending out with the motion before deflating just as quickly.  
  
“Not long,” Angel muttered, pulling his knees up under the covers and hooking his arms around them as he shifted to stare out the window.  
  
Pent hummed and then took another drink from his cup. “Did you sleep _at all?”_ he asked quietly.  
  
Angel glanced at him and chuckled. “A little,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
He still didn’t know how to feel about the night before. Sure, maybe it had been a pretty big dick move to take out his frustration on the snake when it wasn’t his fault they were in this mess _(stupid fuckin’ Imp),_ but Pent had no goddamn clue what the fuck they were in for; what _he_ was in for.  
  
Then there was the damn cigarette thing. Angel had wracked his brain for the better part of an hour after Pentious had finally retreated to his side of the bed and left him alone with nothing but a fading high and his own thoughts to occupy his insomnia.  
  
The fuckin’ snake _could_ have just left the lighter on the floor, gotten into bed, and ignored Angel for the rest of the night. As angry as it would have made him, Angel wouldn’t have blamed him if that’s what he had done.  
  
-but he _didn’t_.  
  
 ** _Why?_**  
  
Angel groaned, rubbing over his face. Maybe he was just overthinking it all. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d jumped to conclusions before having the complete picture. He and Pentious barely knew each other and for all he was aware, that was some weird Victorian-era bullshit. Not like he hadn’t seen a plethora of that crap over the course of their time spent together. The old timey slang alone was enough to send his head spinning sometimes.  
  
Glancing back to the other side of the bed, Pent had just finished off his tea and set the cup back on a coaster atop the nightstand. Angel’s eyes followed the other Demon’s spine as it flexed, the lean muscle of his back stretching out as the snake arched, several audible pops sounding before Pentious slumped slightly in relief. “Alright, now I’m awake,” he declared, peeling the covers and his heated blanket off to slide his tail to the floor.  
  
Angel sighed, shifting out from under his own sheets. “Guess I gotta get up too then, huh?” he groused as he got to his feet, following Pent into the bathroom to go through what had become their normal schedule.  
  
Every morning followed more or less the same routine: Pentious would have his tea, they’d both brush their teeth, wash up, get dressed, take Nuggets for a morning walk, and then head to the dining hall for breakfast. Normally Angel wouldn’t bother getting up so damn early, but Pentious had demanded _some_ concessions since he agreed to stay at the Hotel and this was one of them. No more lazy sleep-ins snuggling with Nugs under the sheets.  
  
Spitting into the sink, Pentious rinsed his mouth one last time and looked at Angel’s reflection in the mirror. “We have six days then?”  
  
Angel blinked, toothbrush still shoved into the pocket of his cheek. He hummed in confusion and Pent rolled his eyes, wetting a washcloth and wiping down his face. “We have roughly a week until your employer returns,” he clarified, cleaning the delicate scales around his eyes with the corners of the fabric.  
  
Leaning over, Angel spat into the sink and wiped the excess foam off on his arm. Fuck it was too early for this shit. “Yeah, Val gets back on Friday and he expects me at the studio,” he muttered, rinsing off his toothbrush and tossing it into the cup next to Pent’s.  
  
“That doesn’t leave us with a particularly great deal of time to come up with a plan of action,” Pentious frowned, hanging up the wet towel to dry and rubbing over his chin as the expression on his face turned contemplative. “But I’d dealt with shorter deadlines before.”  
  
Angel’s brow furrowed. “The fuck are you talkin’ about?” he asked, leaning one palm on the counter as he watched the snake. “What _plan?”_  
  
Pent sighed, looking annoyed as he stared at Angel’s reflection in the mirror. “We'll need to deal with your boss one way or the other. The only scenario in which we both get out of this situation unscathed is one where we create a plan and _stick_ to it.”  
  
Oh for fuck’s sake. “Look, you _really_ don’t know Val. And I’ve seen your plans, right? They kinda don’t work...like _at all.”_ Not that the snake wasn’t a smart guy, but he definitely couldn’t hold a candle to any of the Overlords, Val especially.  
  
Huffing, the snake pouted and fixed one of the loosened buttons of his sleep shirt. “So you would prefer to _wing it_ and hope for the best? Sounds like a surefire way to get us mutilated or killed.” He slithered up to Angel, making the spider take a step back. “I might not know him personally, but he is an Overlord, and they want two things:” he held up two red claws. “Power and influence.”  
  
“No shit, sherlock. Got any other amazin’ insights for me?” Angel asked with a bored snort as he leaned against the counter, crossing one leg over the other, the shackles jangling between them loosely. “Neither of us got much so what the fuck do we offer him?”  
  
Pentious stared at Angel for a moment and then reached up to pinch his brow, giving a tired sigh. “Sometimes I honestly cannot tell if you really are this _stupid_ or are merely mocking me.” The snake grabbed the chain and lifted the metal, shaking it. “We offer him _this.”_  
  
Angel’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “Whoa, whoa. That’d just get us in trouble with that goddamn _owl._ That’s not a fix!” He thought back to the way Stolas had exploded those eggs without even touching them and shuddered. Fuck, that could be _them_ if they weren’t careful.  
  
“I never said it was the _final_ solution to our problem,” Pent said, shaking his head as he released the metal, letting it drop back down between them. “But it will buy us the time that we need to make the key.” He cleared his throat and clasped his hands, pressing his thumbs and index fingers together, pointing them at Angel. “I say we go to your employer, explain that we are working on a fix and offer the steel as compensation for his trouble.” He paused, pursing his lips. “The rest we can figure out while we gather the fragments we need.”  
  
Angel looked down at the chain hanging loosely at their wrists and tapped his heel nervously against the floor. That was a really big risk. They couldn’t _actually_ forfeit the shackles to Val because then Stolas would hunt them down. At the same time, there was really no telling _what_ Val would do to him once he found out that he wouldn’t be able to use his favorite toy whichever way he liked for who knew how long. “You’re playin’ with fire, snake…” he muttered after a moment, biting his lip.  
  
Pent gave a sardonic smirk and separated his hands, splaying his palms. “I’ve been doing that for well over a century. It simply comes with the territory of climbing the ladder.” He slithered out of the bathroom, forcing Angel to follow him as he went to the closet to get dressed. “Sometimes you need to be willing to risk stepping on someone else’s fingers to get to the next rung.”  
  
“I guess,” Angel muttered as he looked over his own clothes contemplatively. Usually after a bad night he’d get dolled up and go out, try all that _self-care_ bullshit that everyone was always harping on about, but with Pentious on his arm, that didn’t seem likely. Maybe if he got a few drinks into him, the snake would loosen up enough to be willing to party for a night?  
  
He paused, hand on the sleeve of his jacket as he tried to imagine the other Demon drunk, but it was really difficult to picture. He’d seen Pentious drink, but never enough to actually get shitfaced. He was unfailingly controlled in that regard, definitely not someone who had an issue with addiction despite being a semi-regular gambler who was surrounded by every temptation known to man.  
  
“Are you going to get dressed?”  
  
Angel shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he watched Pent reach for his top hat, settling it on his head and adjusting the fit. “Yeah, yeah. _Sheesh,_ since when were you the impatient one?” he muttered, pulling his sleep shirt off and tossing it into the hamper that the snake insisted he use rather than the floor. He then slipped on his usual day-clothes and brushed a hand through his hair, making sure it was nice and fluffy before leaning over the bed to rouse Nugs.  
  
The pig gave a tired snort and blinked their eyes open, slowly shifting to stand. “Hey Nugs. Ready for your walk?” he asked as he pet over the pig’s back spikes. Nuggets gave a small oink and then stretched both front and bad legs before hopping out of the basket.  
  
Pent took the harness and leash off the hook, passing it to Angel who secured Nugs in it before scooping the pig into his arms as they both headed for the stairs.  
  
It was almost unnatural how amicable things were despite the tension from the night before, but Angel wasn’t one to look a gift-horse in the mouth. He’d much rather be back to what passed for a normal routine down here than be dealing with a surly snake or have another argument. Of course he was curious about _why_ Pentious was simply moving on with benign acceptance, but he wasn’t interested enough to break the peace between them by _asking._ _  
_  
The ground floor of the Hotel was still empty by the time they stepped out into the Lobby. Outside of Niffty, everyone else was most likely still in bed, adhering to a saner sleep schedule. Angel yawned and put Nugs down on the carpet, letting the pig lead them to the front door.  
  
“Do you ever take Nuggets further than the park?” Pent asked as they closed the double doors behind them, walking down the front steps to the sidewalk.  
  
“Eh, I’d usually just go around the same coupla’ blocks back when I was in my old apartment. Not a lotta grass in the city and I ain’t payin’ cab fees to go all the way out to bumfuck nowhere.” Angel looked down at his pet. “Least here Nugs gets a lil’ nature and less homeless fuckers tryin’ to grab ‘em.”  
  
Pent raised an eyebrow and glanced to Nugs, gesturing at the animal snuffling the concrete curb with interest. “Why would they want to take your pig?”  
  
“Because they’re fuckin’ _precious_ of course.” Angel leaned down, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of Nuggets as his pet paused to eat a dandelion growing out of a crack in the sidewalk. He smiled and opened his social media, applying a heart filter and posting it with the caption: _Out with my one true love!!!_  
  
Angel ignored Pentious’ dismissive head shake as the two of them continued their walk to the park, Nugs pulling away from the broken stem of the flower to eagerly lead the charge. “Hey snake, you got social, right?” he asked, adjusting his grip on the leash in his hands as he fat fingered the search bar and ended up opening the front facing camera instead _(oof,_ unflattering angle right there).  
  
“Social as in social media?” Pent clarified with a raised brow. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”  
  
“What’s your handle?”  
  
“The_Serpentine_Overlord1888.”  
  
Snorting, Angel typed it into the search and waited for the page to load. Once the account page populated, he stopped in his tracks and stared, surprised to see that Pentious was actually far more active than even he was, with several posts every day going as far back as a _decade._ “You use a lot of goddamn emojis,” he muttered as he scrolled through the feed, recoiling at the sheer number of animated images that were littered through the posts. “And hashtags.”  
  
“What’s wrong with them? I was told using them would help boost my engagement.”  
  
Angel clicked his tongue, noting that Pentious’ follower count was only _two_ despite the age of the profile. “Nothin’s _wrong_ with them, but you type like an old auntie.” He paused and then snorted as the first selfie popped up. “What the fuck is _this?”_ he asked, turning his phone and pointing to a picture of the snake wearing a backwards baseball cap as he flashed a peace sign to the camera. Fuckin’ hell, no wonder he had practically zero followers.  
  
Pent leaned in to get a better look at the image and frowned. “What? I was feeling _casual_ that day,” he explained, pulling at the cuffs of his sleeves. “I naturally prefer a more formal style, but I’m not _opposed_ to dressing down on occasion.” He lifted his chin and added, “I try to follow along with the trends as best I can so that I’m not caught too far behind the times.”  
  
“If you say so…” Angel murmured, biting his lip as he fought to keep a straight face, continuing to scroll down the feed. There were tons of poorly-taken selfies (Pentious really did not know his angles _at all)_ , WIP pictures of a myriad devices that Angel couldn’t even begin to name, the occasional egg doing something rather stupid (though the two who made bunny ears behind Pent working at his desk were actually kind of cute), a ridiculous number of _memes_ , but by far the thing that seemed the most out of place were various snapshots of baked goods. “Do you fuckin’ cook?” Angel asked, opening a post with what looked like a plate of scones. He zoomed in and furrowed his brow. “There’s no fuckin’ way you made those.”  
  
Pent leaned over, taking a look at the image in question. “I can assure you that I did. The orange glaze pairs excellently with black tea.” He gave a satisfied smile and made a chef’s kiss gesture which only looked absolutely _absurd_ coming from the older Demon.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Angel shook his head. “And I’m sayin’ I don’t buy it. Those are store-bought and you just plated ‘em up all nice for the ‘gram,” he muttered, stepping off the sidewalk and onto the grass, following Nuggets as the pig went to sniff around the bushes that lined the borders of the park, careful to keep his pet away from the cigarette butts that spilled across the concrete.  
  
Pentious sidled back up to Angel, an annoyed frown on his face as he put his hands on his hips. “You doubt my talents?”  
  
Angel gestured to Pent as a whole, making the snake glance down at himself in mild confusion. “I don’t see you workin’ a kitchen. The sewin’ is one thing, but this? _Nah.”_ _  
_  
“Baking is little more than _chemistry.”_ Pentious huffed, his forked tongue flicking out briefly in annoyance. “It’s a fairly simple concept to grasp once you know what ingredients are required and how to use them. I wouldn’t give myself the title of chef, but I think my baking speaks for itself.”  
  
“Still callin’ _bullshit,”_ Angel said, pocketing his phone and trudging along the grass.  
  
Pent lowered his arms, fingers balling into loose fists at his sides. “It’s not bullshit!”  
  
“Then prove it,” Angel countered with a grin, enjoying the snake’s irritation even as he kept Nugs in the corner of his field of vision. “If you’re _so_ good, then show me.”  
  
Scowling, Pentious threw up his hands and said, “Fine! I’ll make those exact scones-” He lowered his arms and poked Angel’s chest with his chained arm, his claw just a few inches above Angel’s heart. “-and then you will _eat_ your words.”  
  
“The only thing I better be eatin’ is _scones,_ pal,” Angel said with a wink as the snake gave a suppressed growl, clearly still miffed by the whole thing. God he was so damn easy to goad, even moreso than Vaggie and that was fuckin’ _saying_ something.  
  
“We will need to request the ingredients. I doubt Miss Magne has what I require stocked in her pantry,” Pent murmured, opening his own phone and drawing up the recipe from his files. He pursed his lips and rubbed at his bottom lip with one finger. “But they are simple enough to make otherwise. The Hotel kitchen will be adequate.”  
  
Angel glanced over his shoulder to read the recipe title and made a face. “Orange? Can’t you do somethin’ like strawberry?”  
  
Pentious’ brow furrowed as Angel whined before he closed his eyes and stubbornly lifted his chin. “You’re too late! I’ve made up my mind and I’m going to make _this_ recipe.” He tapped the screen and grinned as Angel pouted. “Perhaps next time, you won’t be so quick to doubt my skill.”  
  
“Still gotta prove it first,” Angel muttered, adjusting the cuff so that the metal links didn’t pull over the joint of his wrist.  
  
Huffing, Pent grabbed the chain and gave a pointed tug, forcing Angel to look up at him. “Come, we’re settling this _now._ We can take Fat Nuggets for a longer walk in the afternoon.”  
  
Angel snorted dismissively, but allowed himself to be turned back to the Hotel, gently pulling on the leash to get Nugs to follow them. Fat Nuggets gave a small oink of protest, but ultimately trotted back over to his side without delay.  
  
By the time they returned, most of the others were up and about, Husk hungover at his station while Charlie and Vaggie talked in the central Lobby with a clipboard brandished between them. The two women turned towards the doors when they walked through, Charlie immediately grinning and waving them over. “Morning, guys! How was Girl’s Night yesterday, Angel?”  
  
Angel plastered on a fake smile and said, “Was great, toots. Always a blast with Cherri.” He ignored the questioning glance from Pent and leaned over to scoop up Nuggets into his bottom set of arms. “Anyhow, you broads know where we can pick up some oranges? The snake and I got a bet.”  
  
Charlie winced as Vaggie’s eyes narrowed, taking the clipboard from her girlfriend. _“Oh?”_ she asked, tilting her head skeptically at him and tucking the clipboard underneath her arm. “And what sort of _bet_ would that be?”  
  
Pentious puffed up his chest and squared his shoulders. “Angel lacks confidence in my many talents and I have to defend my honor.”  
  
“And you need _oranges_ to do that?” Vaggie asked with a raised brow, glancing to Charlie who just shrugged, looking equally confused.  
  
“I have a recipe for scones that I would like to make,” Pentious slithered forward and Angel followed to keep the chain from going taut as the other Demon showed the girls the text file on his phone. Angel leaned in over their heads and Pent shot him a glare before clearing his throat. “If it wouldn’t be too much to ask, could we acquire these ingredients sometime today?”  
  
Charlie gave a nod and took the clipboard back from Vaggie, showing a detailed list of items. “We actually needed to do a bit of shopping for the Hotel anyway, right Vaggie?” Her girlfriend nodded and Charlie beamed, taking the pen from the top of the clipboard and quickly jotting down the additional items listed in the recipe. “Alright, it shouldn’t take too long, but sit tight anyway.”  
  
The girls left shortly after to head to the store, leaving the three of them alone in the lobby (Husk still drooling against the counter). Angel sighed and plopped down on the couch, forcing Pent to join him as they waited. “These betta be worth the wait, y’know?” Angel said, petting Nugs. “I’m fuckin’ _starvin’.”_  
  
Pent gave an annoyed snort and began to play a matching game on his phone. “They will be absolutely delicious or I will eat my hat.” The hat in question gave a confused look, tilting down at Pentious before grimacing, making Angel snicker in response.  
  
“Hope you like the taste of polyester then.”  
  
“Excuse _you,_ this is pure _silk.”_  
  
“Whateva…”  
  
Charlie and Vaggie returned from the store roughly twenty minutes later with a large bundle of bags each (Charlie struggling with the load while Vaggie confidently strode past with flexed arms). Angel grinned and batted Pentious’ shoulder which earned him an annoyed glare from the other man as Pent lowered his phone. “Time to put up or shut up,” he said, getting to his feet, lifting Nugs up off his lap.  
  
“You will regret ever doubting me,” Pent shot back as they headed upstairs to their shared room, both to drop off Nuggets, but also so Pentious could grab a clean work apron from the closet.  
  
Angel sighed, tapping one foot as he watched Pentious remove his jacket and roll the sleeves of his button down up to his elbows, neatly tucking in the fabric to expose the entirety of his forearms. Lastly the snake took a ribbon and tied his hood down in a bizarre imitation of a pony-tail, checking that the knot was firm before turning back to Angel.  
  
“Is that necessary? I mean, it’s not _really_ hair, right?” Angel asked as he followed the other Demon out of their room and down the stairs, entering the hall leading to the large commercial kitchen.  
  
“The tie keeps my hood out of the way when I’m working. I don’t always have control over it and I prefer to avoid messes and injuries whenever possible,” Pent remarked, opening the door to the kitchen just as the girls were finishing up taking out all the ingredients from their shopping bags. He walked to the sink and turned on the faucet, running his hands under the water before soaping up. “I assume the labeling on all the cabinetry is accurate?”  
  
Vaggie nodded as she rolled up the shopping bags and stuffed them back into the pantry. “So what brought on this bet?  
  
Grinning, Angel leaned back against the island, crossing his top set of arms while the bottom set hung over the edge of the counter. “C’mon Vags, does this asshole look like the kinda guy who knows his way around a kitchen?” He lifted one hand to jerk his thumb at the snake who had just finished drying his hands and was now gathering a mixing bowl, some measuring spoons/cups, and others utensils for combining ingredients from the various overhead cabinets.  
  
Pentious rolled his eyes and preheated the oven with a quick twist of his fingers. “As I’ve _already_ told you, baking is merely a form of chemistry and I’ve been tinkering with chemistry sets since I was a boy.”  
  
Angel shrugged, watching as the snake straightened and greased a pan with the end of a stick of butter. “Who taught you all of this stuff anyway? You go to some fancy schmancy boarding school for rich kids or something?” He could picture that pretty easy. Not that he knew what Pent looked like when he was alive, but he could see some little school boy version of him carrying a bunch of books that were probably bigger than he was. Fuckin’ _nerd._  
  
Huffing, Pent shook his head, not looking up from his work as he set the butter and pan aside. “The only official schooling I received was a church sponsored education that consisted of more scripture than fact.” He paused and looked down at his own claws, clacking them together idly. “Though I suppose there was _some_ truth in all their talk of _Hell_ and _damnation…”_ _  
_ _  
_“Yeah, my pastors are probably all laughin’ their asses off in Heaven...or they’re down here for diddlin’ kids,” Angel snickered. “Catholics are such fuckin’ _trash.”_ _  
_  
“I was raised Protestant, but I never saw much use in religion.” Pent shrugged and measured out all of the ingredients he needed, sifting the flour into a mixing bowl and making a well with his fingers. “Going back to your initial question, I learned to sew from my grandfather. He owned a small tailoring enterprise specializing in men’s wear.”  
  
Charlie raised an eyebrow and came to lean against the opposite side of the island, resting her forearms and elbows against the counter. “Wow, so did you apprentice with him? That must have been pretty cool learning the family trade.”  
  
Pentious snorted and shook his head. “I would have if I had been given the opportunity. Unfortunately he passed away when I was still a child.” His tone was entirely matter of fact as he moved on to whisk the wet ingredients, his arm rotating in an even, practiced circle that almost bordered on mechanical. “But it gave me the start that I needed to enter the textile industry.”  
  
“As a _kid?”_ Vaggie asked, coming to stand next to Charlie and placing one hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.  
  
Pent shrugged, pouring the liquid mixture of orange juice and milk on top of the well he had made in the flour. “I was plenty old enough to work. Besides, I was _very_ good at my job.”  
  
“Uh, just _how_ old are we talking?” Charlie asked, glancing up at Vaggie with a confused expression. Vaggie just shrugged, her brow furrowed at the statement in equal measure.  
  
“Oh it was so terribly long ago, but I was approximately eight or nine years old.” Pentious tapped his chin and frowned, smearing flour over his jawline. “It had to be fairly close to my birthday when I started working because I remember getting myself a peppermint sweetie to celebrate.” He then slithered back to the sink to go wash off the excess flour.  
  
Both girls just stared at him incredulously as the snake wiped off the flour and then cleaned his fingers with soap and water. Angel covered his mouth at their reactions, suppressing his giggles. Even _he_ fuckin’ knew that the world was a shitty goddamn place, especially if you were a nobody.  
  
Though it was kinda surprising to hear that the snake wasn’t some spoiled rich kid considering how damn _entitled_ he acted all the damn time. That was actually a bit of a curveball to say the least.  
  
“Ok, so that’s how you got good at stitchin’ shit. Where’s the bakin’ come into play? I don’t buy that you learned all this shit from some stupid toy set.” Angel asked, watching as the snake went back to the counter and began to stir the ingredients together with a rubber spatula.  
  
“I was an exceptionally diligent worker, to the point where I was granted special access to the chemical dyes and other fabric treatments that were combined for commercial use.” Pent smiled as he mixed, as if remembering something fondly. “I had a great deal of fun in the back rooms, though they weren't particularly well ventilated and we were always passing out from the fumes.” He shrugged, lifting the spatula and removing the excess dough from the sides by running it along the rim of the metal mixing bowl. “But it was higher paying work and less dangerous than the machinery. I experimented up there a lot in my free time."  
  
Pentious took some flour, smearing it over the workbench. “We learned how to weigh, measure, and follow instructions _exactly_ lest we destroyed the mixture or _worse._ There were quite a few injuries that came about due to careless work.” He grimaced and took the dough from the bowl, setting it down in a massive mound atop the flour. “Once you’ve seen what a chemical burn does to a man’s _face,_ you realize exactly what _not_ to do.”  
  
Angel gagged at the mental image as Pent continued. “Baking is very much the same. If you follow the instructions exactly, you will have a perfect product _every_ time.” He cleaned off his hands for a third time and began to knead the dough, forcing it to firm up the more he rolled it.  
  
Angel’s eyes followed the push and pull of his flexing arms for a moment before his gaze flickered up to Pentious’ face which was furrowed slightly in concentration as he worked. “Well I’m not gonna lie, I kinda assumed you were a rich nobleman or some shit.” Angel smirked and crossed one leg over the other, running one hand through his fringe as the smell of flour and oranges began to waft into the air along with the faint tinge of gasoline from the oven. “Who knew you were a workin’ class stiff just like the rest of us.”  
  
Pentious snorted and began to pat out the dough into a rectangular shape as the oven beeped, signalling it had reached the desired temperature. “I'll be _gracious_ and not hold your assumption that I died _poor_ against you. But I also won’t lie and say that the early years weren’t something of a hardship at the time.”  
  
“What ended up happening to your grandad’s business?” Charlie asked, cupping her chin in both palms as she watched him grab the tray he had buttered and place it down next to the kneaded mound of dough.  
  
Pent scowled, finally glancing up from his work to look her in the eye. “His brother inherited it and sold it.” Charlie opened her mouth, clearly about to ask a follow-up question, but Pentious raised a flour-covered hand to stop her. “He and I were _never_ close.”  
  
Charlie frowned sadly and glanced back to Vaggie who just squeezed her shoulder. “That’s unfortunate. But not all too surprising. Most people down here either were or _are_ estranged from their family.” She turned to Angel and said, “You have some relatives down here, right?”  
  
Angel blinked, turning to face her, the chain knocking into the counter noisily. “Yeah, but they’re all jackasses. My old man especially. Ain’t no love lost between blood.”  
  
Pentious smirked and gave a nod. “Blood is _highly_ overrated,” he said as he moved to the sink to wash his hands (Fuck, how many times was that now?). Then he grabbed a knife and cut the dough into triangle shapes, glazing them with some of the excess milk and sprinkling a small amount of sugar over the top of each scone. Angel leaned over his shoulder, watching as the snake arranged the pieces of dough across the buttered sheet so that they were evenly spread out and then slipped the whole thing into the warm oven.  
  
“How long we gotta wait?” he asked as Pent began to wipe down the counter, clearing off the excess flour.  
  
“10-15 minutes,” the snake replied, setting a timer on his phone before moving to the sink (for his millionth hand-wash) and rinsing off all the utensils before loading them into the industrial dishwasher. “But I’m not done. We have a glaze to make.”  
  
 _“Ooh,”_ Charlie said with an intrigued grin as Pent took out the zester, an orange, and what was left of the orange juice in the measuring cup, sliding the metal ridges over the edge of the rind so that the tiny slivers fell into the juice. “You’re really making this fancy.”  
  
Pentious smiled, the expression surprisingly soft compared to his normal smug takes. “What can I say? I’m fond of a job well done, not a job half-finished.” He mixed in some powdered sugar until the liquid thickened up and then lifted the spoon out, dabbing at the rim of the cup to clean off the excess before offering it to Angel. “Try this. You’ll understand why I insisted on the citrus.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Angel took the spoon and smirked toothily. _“Y’know,_ if you wanted to give me somethin’ to _lick-”_ _  
_  
“Oh _please_ stuff your sauce-box and just _try_ it!” Pent hissed, pinching his brow as his cheeks darkened. “Must you turn _everything_ I say into innuendo?”  
  
Angel chuckled and gave the other man a sly wink as he tapped the spoon to his lips. “Wouldn’t be me otherwise, snake.” He gave an exaggerated moan and then slipped the utensil into his mouth, making sure to take it back much further than necessary along his palate (the revolted expression on Pent’s face was totally worth it).  
  
Then the taste hit his tongue and he blinked, closing his lips around the silverware as he took in just how well the sweetness of the sugar blended with the tarter fruit. He pulled out the spoon and gave it one last lick, raising an eyebrow before glancing to Pentious who was crossing his arms rather smugly across his aproned chest. “Huh...alright, that’s not half-bad for bein’ _sour.”_  
  
He handed the utensil back and Pentious placed it off to the side, still grinning in triumph. “I know what I’m talking about. Next time, don’t dismiss my experience so readily.” Pent exhaled and then pulled his hood loose, wrapping the ribbon around his free wrist. “We’re almost done here. It shouldn’t be much longer now.”  
  
Sure enough, a few minutes later the timer dinged and Pent grabbed a pot-holder, opening the oven and bending over. Angel’s eyeline followed the slinky curve of his spine as the snake pulled out the tray and straightened to set it down on top of the oven, closing the door and switching the appliance off.  
  
The smell of oranges and fresh baked dough was really intense now and Angel couldn’t help the rumble of his stomach as the scent hit his nose. The scones themselves were a rich golden color and he had to admit that even if they ended up tasting like shit, they certainly were plenty nice enough to take pictures of.  
  
“Now where’s that spoon?” Pent murmured to himself, turning around to grab the cup of mixed glaze.  
  
Vaggie yanked open a drawer and pulled out a fresh utensil, reaching over the island to hand it to Pent. “Here. So you don’t have to use the one with Angel’s spit.”  
  
Angel scowled. “You sayin’ I’m diseased, Vags?”  
  
“No, just _disgusting.”_  
  
He touched his chest and gave a mocking wince. _“Ouch,_ that might hurt if I actually gave a fuck.”  
  
Pentious ignored their sniping and took the spoon from her, dribbling the glaze over the tops of the steaming scones. He made sure each one got a good coating before rinsing out that cup too and putting everything in the massive dishwasher.  
  
Behind them, the kitchen door opened and Husk walked in, sticking his nose in the air and taking a curious whiff. “What the fuck are you guys making in here? Smells like goddamn _oranges,”_ he muttered, still cradling his empty drink from earlier. _  
_  
Pent wiped his hands off one last time and untied his apron, pulling it off and over his head. “I made scones to prove a point. Would you like one?”  
  
Husk raised an eyebrow and walked over to the oven, glancing at the tray of fresh baked pastries sitting on the cooling sheet. “Fuck, Pentious. Between all the sewing and baking, you’re quite the little Suzie Homemaker, ain’tcha?” he said, tossing his bottle in the recycling bin where it clattered against all the others with a loud bang, making just about everyone cringe.  
  
“Am I supposed to know what that is a reference to?” Pentious asked, pursing his lips as he folded his apron and laid it on the island counter.  
  
“Means you’d be good _wife_ material,” Husk teased, laughing as Pent scowled, the expression morphing into a hiss as the cat leaned in and smacked his shoulder. “Anyway, you’re gonna let us have a taste, right?”  
  
“And _why_ should I?” Pentious asked, taking the pot holder and lifting the tray up out of Husk’s reach. “Considering how much _pleasure_ the lot of you take from insulting me, I should keep these to myself.”  
  
Husk rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, snake. There’s no way you’re gonna be able to stuff all those scones into your gob.”  
  
“Want to try me?” Pent asked, plucking one of them off the tray, making a show of blowing the steam off the pastry and taking a bite. He chewed slowly, some crumbs sticking to his lips as he gave an exaggerated moan that had Angel raising an eyebrow at just how pornographic it sounded. _“Delicious,”_ he insisted as he took another large bite. _  
_  
“Hey, what about our bet?” Angel said, sidling up to the snake and reaching up, snatching one of the scones off the tray for himself much to Pentious’ chagrin (though the snake couldn’t really talk with a full mouth). “These things look pretty enough, but the test is in the taste.” Angel winked at the other Demon, earning him an irritated snort before he took a bite, crunching through the hardened dough on the outside to the slightly chewier inside.  
  
Perfectly warm, sweet but not too rich, and flaky without being dry. He paused, glancing down at the rest of the scone as he chewed and then slowly swallowed. “Holy shit…”  
  
Pentious swallowed his own mouthful and lifted his chin in smug triumph as he placed the tray back on top of the oven. “I’m waiting,” he said, puffing out his chest as he looked at Angel expectantly.  
  
“Uh, waitin’ for what?” Angel asked, going for another bite. It was damn good, but he wasn’t gonna blow smoke up the other man’s ass for being able to make a pastry.  
  
The snake rolled his eyes. “The _apology_ you owe me, of course.” Pent took another bite of his own scone and leaned back against the counter as he chewed and swallowed. “You don’t get to spend all morning denying my skill, then eat the fruits of my labor without atoning.” He gestured with his chained arm to Angel and demanded, “Admit that you were wrong and that I’ve taken the egg in this gamble.”  
  
Angel snickered and stuffed the rest of the scone into his mouth. “The only thing I’m atonin’ for is lettin’ your ego get so goddamn big.” He licked his lips and then let his tongue chase the glaze that had dribbled over his fingers, making sure to stare at Pent the whole time. “But these ain’t half bad. Still think you shoulda done _strawberry,_ but I’ll give it a pass.”  
  
Slowly Charlie pushed off the island and stepped out from around it, Vaggie following behind her. “May we try some, Sir Pentious?” she asked, gesturing to her and her girlfriend. “After watching you make them, I’m really curious as to how they taste.”  
  
The snake nodded and both girls took a scone from the tray, Charlie gently knocking the triangle tip of hers against Vaggie’s in a _cheers_ motion before taking a bite. “Oh damn!” Her eyes lit up and she took another bite. “This is _really_ fucking good!” she said, reaching up to cover her mouth with her hand.  
  
Vaggie nodded in agreement as she thoughtfully chewed and swallowed. “Do you know how to cook or just bake? I used to make pan dulce with my aunt when I was a kid and it’d be nice to have someone to work with.” She took another taste and Charlie gasped, her eyes wide as she grabbed her girlfriend’s free hand in hers and shook it excitedly.  
  
“Vaggie, let’s make that next! I’ve never tried it.”  
  
 _“Really?”_  
  
“Yeah, there’s a lot of food from the human world I’ve never gotten to try. I mean, obviously everything’s not one for one down here _anyway-”_  
  
Pent just smiled, the expression self-satisfied as he finally turned back to Husk and said, “You may have _one,_ ” he raised a finger, “-if you promise not to be an absolute prick.” He then moved away from the oven, giving Husk access to the tray.  
  
Husk gave an annoyed grunt and swiped a scone, immediately shoveling the whole thing into his mouth. Pent made a face as he watched the cat noisily chew and then lick his fingers clean, lacking any of the sensuality and grace that Angel had displayed.  
  
“Mm, gotta agree with legs,” Husk said with a shrug, his wings stretching out before refolding against his back. “It’s _good,_ but I’m not a huge citrus guy. Got any apple turnovers?”  
  
Pentious’ mouth thinned and he chewed his bottom lip. “Everyone is a critic, I suppose…” He sighed and made to move the tray, only to flinch as Niffty zoomed by, nearly knocking it out of his hand.  
  
“What’s going on in here? Is Al cooking?” she asked, holding a plunger as she looked around the room at a practically frantic pace. Niffty paused as soon as her eye caught sight of the baking sheet, single pupil ballooning cartoonishly wide. “Ooooh! Who made scones!?” she gasped excitedly, bouncing on her heels.  
  
 _“I_ did…” Pent said flatly, lowering the tray to her height level. “Would you like one?”  
  
Niffty glanced to the plunger in her hand and laughed, “One moment,” she said, racing out as quickly as she had come in before returning sans plunger and scooting a stool over to wash her hands off at the sink.  
  
After she dried her hands, Pentious let her take a scone from the tray and she gave a nod of thanks, nibbling at the outer crust with an intrigued smile. “Oh, this is very good! I mean, mine _are_ better, but for a guy, you can really bake!”  
  
Angel had to repress his laughter as Pentious’ eye twitched through his forced smile. “I’m glad I have your approval…” he murmured as everyone polished off their scones, leaving the kitchen floor littered with crumbs (that Niffty _immediately_ swept up with a broom and dustpan).  
  
“At least my point has been made,” Pentious said with a rather unenthusiastic sigh, placing the tray down and picking up his folded apron, laying it to hang over the bend of his forearm as he looked up at Angel. He made to pack up the last scone into a paper towel but a sudden shadow made him pause and he turned, seeing the yellowed smirk of the Radio Demon.  
  
Grinning, Angel leaned back against the counter, enjoying the way Pent immediately tensed up. “Hey, Al. The snake made scones, but there’s one left. It’s got your name on it.” He swiped the tray out from under Pent and offered it to the other Demon even as Pent bristled, his hood flaring in anger. “Wanna _trrrry?”_  
  
Alastor glanced from Angel to the tray in question and held up a hand. “No thank you. I’d rather not _ruin_ my _appetite.”_ His gaze slid to Pentious, smirk twitching in a way that usually meant he was annoyed...or amused. Angel still couldn’t get a read on the guy after a year of living with him. “But I heard quite a commotion in the kitchen and had to investigate for myself.” He leaned over Pent, forcing the snake to sink back in turn against the counter. “You weren’t using anything you weren’t _supposed_ to, I hope?”  
  
Pentious bared his teeth. “What exactly is that supposed to _mean?_ You don’t own this kitchen, Alastor!”  
  
Al chuckled, waving his mic before bopping the snake on the nose with it. “Ah, actually as a co-owner, I _do.”_ He then placed a hand on the snake’s shoulder which only riled Pent up even more as he shoved the Demon aside (dragging Angel with him) “Now, I believe we had some _lovely_ red rice on the menu for tonight so if you all don’t mind clearing out while I get that started-.”  
  
For a moment, Pentious stewed, biting his lip as he glared at Al’s back. The Radio Demon paid him no mind, humming a jaunty tune to himself as he began to gather ingredients from the fridge and pantry, completely unbothered by the raging snake behind him.  
  
Hissing, Pent grabbed the tray from Angel’s hands, practically crushing the last scone as he tossed the pastry into the garbage. He slammed the tray into the sink as he passed, ignoring the smattering of glances it earned as he stormed out of the kitchen, dragging Angel with him.  
  
Angel just snorted and shook his head, a small smirk playing out across his face. “He _really_ gets your fuckin’ goat, doesn’t he?” he said as he followed the snake down the hall leading back to the stairs. “Ya know, the more you react, the more he’s gonna dig into that. He does it to Vags _all_ the time.”  
  
When he got no answer, Angel hummed and said, “I gotta wonder, is your beef with him ‘cuz you’re _jealous?_ I mean, _I_ get it. He’s got the kinda power that you’d fuckin’ kill for and everyone and their ma down in this pit knows who he is…” He paused and then added, “Ok, I guess I didn’t know what the fuck his deal was at first, but whateva.”  
  
They rounded the final staircase and Pent growled, turning to Angel with a burning glare and raised hood. “I do not appreciate being publicly _disrespected.”_  
  
“Funny you say that considerin’ you talk down to just about everyone else, busta,” Angel said, rolling his eyes as Pent unlocked their door and slithered inside, hanging his apron up and turning on his kettle to make more tea.  
  
“That’s _different._ We’re on the same level. He has no right to treat me as anything lesser.”  
  
Good to know that the snake’s perpetual condescension was _only_ because he didn’t consider any of them to be _‘on his level’._ What a fuckin’ bag of dicks.  
  
Least Al brought his ego low. Clearly someone had to take Pent down a few pegs.  
  
Angel let out a loud snort as he picked up Nugs to place him on the bed, sitting down and petting across the pig’s back. “Uh, hate to break it to ya, but you’re _really_ not. He kinda destroyed your whole damn airship with a literal _snap,”_ he snapped with all four of his hands for emphasis, “-of his fuckin’ fingers.  
  
Pentious bit his lip and pulled out his box of tea from inside his nightstand, ripping a single bag from the bunch. “That was a _fluke,”_ he muttered stubbornly, tapping one claw against the wooden surface as he waited for the water to boil, tail flicking in time with the taps.  
  
“Yeah, _sure,”_ Angel said, crossing his legs as he watched the other man attempt to boil the water with the strength of his anger alone. “Al’s stronger than you in pretty much every way, pal. He’s also a _legit_ psycho.” He turned back to Nugs, grinning as the pig sat down between the cradle of his legs, tiny curled tail swinging a bit. “It’s kinda hot, kinda _scary.”_  
  
Though Angel had stopped chasin’ that avenue months ago. Husk was still fair game as far as he was concerned.  
  
Angel shrugged and leaned back on his top set of arms, idly petting Nugs with the bottom pair. “Why the fuck do you gotta dick measure with him anyway? You know he ain’t interested in takin’ over Hell like you are. He’s just bored as shit an’ lookin’ for people to mess with. That’s his deal.”  
  
The kettle began to whistle and Pent immediately turned it off, pouring the water out into the cup he’d used that morning and laying the teabag on the surface. He grunted and used a claw to poke the stubbornly floating bag underneath the steaming water. “He _could_ take over if he wanted to,” Pentious said with an annoyed snarl. “Just because he lacks the motivation to do _anything_ with his gifts doesn’t mean that he isn’t fully capable.”  
  
Twisting, Pent sat down and took the steeping tea into his lap, holding the cup between both hands as his tail trailed over the side of the bed frame. “It’s a complete _waste.”_ _  
_  
Angel raised an eyebrow and looked at the other Demon over his shoulder as Pent stewed next to him. “So lemme get this straight. You hate him because he _can_ easily do the thing you wanna do...but _refuses_ to go ahead and just do it? Is that right?”  
  
Sighing, Pentious removed the teabag, placing it onto the coaster before shooting a glare at Angel. “Could you just stop trying to play therapist? I’ve been insulted _enough_ today, thank you very much.” He took a sip from his cup and allowed his shoulders to slump, his expression sour as he stared into his tea.  
  
Angel just gave a wordless nod and turned away, pulling Nuggets up into his arms and cuddling his pet against his chest as the pig gave a few happy snorts. “You really gotta grow some thicker skin, pal. Why do you care what he thinks? Like, what does it matter if Al doesn’t give ya the time of day?” he asked, smiling at Nugs as the pig licked over his collarbone.  
  
He heard the snake take another sip of his tea, but offered no response. Back to the silent treatment then. Shit, the snake could be such a fuckin’ brat sometimes. Wasn’t he too damn _old_ for this crap?  
  
In lieu of continuing the conversation, Angel pulled out his phone, realizing that he still had the snake’s account open from earlier. He frowned, noting the sad little follower count on top of the taskbar before going back to his own page, seeing that the picture of Nugs taken just two hours ago was already at several thousand likes with tons of comments from his friends and fans gushing over the image.  
  
He flipped back to the picture of the scones, seeing one single solitary thumbs up and sighed. Ok... _maybe_ he could see where the snake was coming from with this one. It probably sucked to try so hard and end up with little to _nothing_ while a guy who didn’t even give a damn could just have _everything_ you wanted with no effort involved on their part.  
  
As he swapped back to his own profile, a notification bubbled up in his DMs and Angel opened it, blood running cold as Val’s username jolted to the top of the inbox.  
  
 _I see you’re having fun with your little pet today. Really looking forward to Friday, darling. I hope you’ve got a good excuse prepared._  
  
It was signed with two heart emojis.  
  
Angel felt all the air slip out of his lungs and he tightened his grip on Nuggets, swallowing hard.  
  
Less than a week now.  
  
His hands shook as he forced himself to type, _“Can’t wait, boss.”_ and hit send, locking his phone and tossing it to the other side of the bed. He heard Pent hum curiously, but Angel didn’t address the other Demon, simply curling in on his side, holding Nugs as the pig gave a concerned oink.  
  
He’d get through this. He always got through it. Maybe not in one piece...but _through._ _  
_ _  
_Sometimes getting through was enough.

* * *

Angel hardly slept the last couple of nights leading up to the meeting with Val. The week had passed far too quickly for him and no amount of cuddles with Nugs or stupid bullshit from the snake was enough of a distraction to keep him from spiraling every evening.  
  
The day of, he forced himself to take two shots of whiskey just to calm down. He couldn’t show any weakness or Val would pounce and make him regret it. Pentious of course had no qualms, seemingly assured by the _plan_ that he had come up with to convince Val not to skin them both. Of course the stupid asshole didn’t know Valentino and didn’t know what he was capable of, but Angel was done trying to argue the point.  
  
Either Pent was stupidly confident or was just hiding his fear behind a wall of stubborn will. If it was the latter, Angel was almost envious.  
  
Getting into the cab was hard. He knew Pentious was staring at him and so was the driver who pointedly tapped her watch in annoyance before he leaned down and slid in, his hand accidentally brushing Pent’s as he closed the door. He folded all of his arms into his lap, staring out the window as the driver pulled away from the curbside of the Hotel and began to head into the city. The chain between them bounced off the seat every time they hit a pothole, clinking almost innocently in the silence of the car.  
  
Pent raised an eyebrow as they approached the studio, making a face at the garish advertisements hanging off the side of the building. The driver held out their hand for the fare and Pentious paid her as they both got out, staring up at the massive skyscraper as the shackles hung in a limp half-circle at their wrists. “This is where you work?” the snake asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced over his shoulder at Angel.  
  
“It’s one of ‘em,” Angel said with a sigh, running a hand back through his hair. “I dance at a few clubs Val owns too, but this is where the _‘magic’_ happens.” He swallowed hard and forced one of his usual disarming smirks onto his face. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” Angel tugged at the chain and they went inside, ignoring the curious looks they got from the security guards sitting behind the front desk.  
  
As they approached, the first guard stood up from his chair while the other remained in his seat and kept texting on his phone, clearly too preoccupied to give a shit. “Who the fuck is this, Angel? A try-out?”  
  
“Nah, a guest of mine,” Angel said with a grin, leaning over the counter and pressing his arms together to bunch his tits up against the collar of his jacket. Immediately the guard’s eyes flickered down and Angel playfully reached out with one of his lower arms, stroking a finger down the side of the man’s bicep. “Just let Val know I’m here for our talk. Is he up in the Penthouse?”  
  
“He’s in a meetin’,” the guard said pointedly, pushing Angel’s hand off of him with an annoyed grunt. “Sit your ass down and I’ll let you know when he’s comin’ down.”  
  
Angel giggled and blew a kiss. “Thanks, babe.” He turned, ignoring Pentious’ incredulous stare as he dragged the snake over to the couch that was set up alongside the wall.  
  
“This is _disgusting,”_ Pent muttered, looking down at the literal centuries worth of stains that littered the fabric of the sofa. Angel rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch, glancing up at the screens that were mounted to the ceiling, displaying all sorts of trailers for upcoming and recently released smut films. His own face appeared several times and he saw Pentious’ eyes go wide when he took notice.  
  
Thankfully, the snake kept any opinions he had to himself, but Angel _knew_ the other man was judging him. Not like he expected any different from the stuck-up bastard by this point. No doubt he saw this shit as degrading, filthy, trashy...and ok, maybe _some_ of it was.  
  
But he still didn’t need some prudish virgin _prick_ to talk down to him like he wasn’t a person because he took dick on camera for cash.  
  
A few minutes passed between them in silence before Pentious slipped out his phone. Immediately the guard growled and tapped a sign next to the desk that read, _“No cellular devices or cameras allowed,”_ and the snake scowled, sliding the phone back inside of his suit. “How long do you reckon this will take?” Pentious asked, averting his gaze to the floor which was basically the only SFW surface in the entire Lobby.  
  
Angel shrugged. “Depends on his mood.” He closed his eyes and pinched his brow. “Just let me do most of the talkin’, ya hear?”  
  
The snake pouted, but nodded, his tail flicking back and forth out of boredom.  
  
Suddenly the doors behind the front desk opened and two girls walked out, Val’s normal arm-candy Wendy and Sheila. Both women paused, catching sight of Angel before matching smirks lit up their faces. “Angel, baby! Long time no see!” Wendy said, sauntering over, her massive heels barely helping to elevate her small frame above the 5 foot mark. “Where have you been, huh?” Her black eyes flickered to Pent. “And who’s your handsome friend?”  
  
Pent stiffened and Angel grinned toothily. “Back off, ladies, he’s _mine_. Y’all can go sink your claws into someone else’s beau for a change.”  
  
Sheila laughed and walked over to Wendy, wrapping one arm around the other girl’s waist as she looked them over, her cat ears flickering curiously. “Val’s been worried _sick,_ Angel. You know better than to make him chase after you.”  
  
Angel’s gaze grew steely even as he maintained his smile. “Well, I had a lil’ somethin’ come up. Val will understand when he sees-”  
  
He froze as the doors opened again, Valentino’s imposing silhouette blocking the lighting from the hallway behind him. Pentious frowned and glanced to the door, looking the tall moth over as Val approached, sliding his top set of hands over the girls’ shoulders. “Darlings, you found Angel for me.” He leaned over, kissing each of their cheeks. “Good…”  
  
Angel met Val’s gaze, doing his best to hold his smile as the Overlord smirked down at him, stepping between the two Demons to reach out and stroke over Angel’s cheek. “Glad you could make it, Angel Cakes. I see you’ve brought a guest.” Val’s red pupiless stare slid to Pentious and then to the chain that snaked between them. “How about the three of us go for a drive around the block. I’m sure we have a lot to catch up on.”  
  
“Course, Val. Whateva you want.” Angel chuckled and stood, gesturing for Pent to follow suit. Wendy and Sheila gave Angel a mocking wave and he resisted the urge to flip them both off as Val took him by the shoulder, leading him out front to where the red limo was already parked. Val opened the door and Angel got in, ignoring the way his heart pounded frantically in his chest as the doors closed behind them.  
  
Once they were settled into seats (Val in his usual spot at the back with Angel and Pentious sitting adjacent), the driver pulled away from the curb and rolled up the privacy shield, locking them all into the soundproof compartment. Val then turned to the two of them and reached over, picking at the chain. “So, Angel baby...what the _fuck_ is this?”  
  
Angel exhaled, still smiling. “Well, as I told ya over the phone, it’s a long story and somethin’ that ya needed to see in person.”  
  
Val frowned, pulling a carton of cigarettes from his coat and knocking one out of the pack. “Are you gonna introduce your _little friend_ here?” he said as he lit the end of the cigarette with his red lighter (emblazoned with the studio logo). Pent frowned, clearly disliking the label of _Angel’s little friend,_ but wisely stayed silent.  
  
Angel exhaled and then looked down to the chain. “I was doin’ a favor for someone and we accidentally got locked together. We’ve been stuck since E-Day.”  
  
“And you haven’t broken the handcuffs _because?”_ Val asked, his voice measured and calm as he took a quick drag and blew the smoke at them both, resulting in Pentious’ frown deepening all the more.  
  
“This is no ordinary chain,” Pent began, making Angel’s eye twitch. So much for letting _him_ handle this shit. Goddamn snake.  
  
Val raised an eyebrow behind the rim of his pink glasses, holding his cigarette aloft as he crossed one long leg over the other underneath his massive coat. “You are-?”  
  
“Sir Pentious.”  
  
Val’s face remained blank. “Are you a client of Angel’s?”  
  
“What!? _No!”_ Pent said with a fierce blush that extended all the way up to the hat on his head. _  
_  
Val smirked and reached over with one of his bottom arms, rubbing Angel’s knee and squeezing. “If the price's too high, that can always be negotiated, _right_ Angel Cakes?”  
  
Angel swallowed and nodded. “He _really_ ain’t a client, Val. Trust me. Neither of us wanted to be in this situation.”  
  
Pentious huffed and then undid the ties to the cloth covering the chain, pulling the fabric away to reveal a flash of blue metal. Val’s eyes narrowed instantly and his smile transformed into a curious but skeptical line. “Heaven’s Steel…” He reached forward, touching the bare chain for himself to confirm its legitimacy. “How did you come across this?” Val asked, quirking his eyebrow as he looked to Angel. “Which Demon did you _steal_ this from?”  
  
“I didn’t steal from _nobody,_ Val. I said it was an accident!” Angel bit his lip and crossed his bottom arms over his torso as his top ones rested over his thighs. “A fuckin' Imp cuffed us and didn’t know what it was. There ain’t no key either.” He looked up at his boss, not enjoying the way Val’s expression remained firm and stony. “We gotta make one if we wanna be free again.”  
  
For a moment, Val was silent, taking another contemplative drag on his cigarette as he stared the both of them down. Then one of his hands grabbed Angel by the chin, bodily dragging him off the seat and onto the floor in one quick pull. Pent quickly followed to avoid being yanked along, hissing at the other man as Val squeezed Angel’s jaw hard enough to grind bone against bone.  
  
“You’re telling me that you're _shackled_ to this pathetic _worm_ with no way out? Is _that_ what’s going on, Angel?” Val asked, smiling as he raised his other hand that still held the lit cigarette, tapping the ash into Angel’s hair. _“Answer me,_ darling. You _know_ I don’t like it when you play the silent little mouse.”  
  
Angel gritted his teeth and looked up at Valentino, shifting his knees against the floor of the vehicle. “We can... _make_ the key! Pentious does that sorta shit!” He swallowed hard, his legs trembling underneath him as he tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible.  
  
Val’s attention quickly moved back to the snake, but he didn’t once loosen his grip on Angel, top arms casually leaning back against the seat. “Oh _really_ now? You know how to work with Heaven’s Steel?” he asked, taking another pull from the cigarette, his smarmy smile slowly returning.  
  
Pentious glanced from Angel on the floor and back up to Val and then nodded. “We require more than what we currently have on hand, but I’ll be able to manufacture a key for the cuffs.”  
  
Val’s grip loosened and then finally he released Angel, gently patting his cheek and smoothing over the fur he’d just mussed. “How long will that take?” he asked, petting down the column of Angel’s throat. It did nothing to calm Angel who simply kept his focus on Val, knowing the other man could snap in an instant if he wasn’t pleased with them.  
  
Pent pursed his lips and then began to rewrap the chain in its cloth bindings. “At least a year, but possibly much longer. It will depend on how many fragments we can find after Extermination.”  
  
Val’s smile immediately tightened and Angel found his throat held in a firm grip, not quite cutting off his airway, but enough to make breathing difficult. Angel balled his fists against the tops of his thighs and did his best to just focus on his breath. _Don’t let him see you’re scared. Don’t let him get to you._ “Tsk tsk...that’s _far_ too long for you to be outta the office, baby.” Val lifted Angel up slightly, forcing him to partially stand to keep from being choked out. “You’ve already been _very_ naughty and failed to show up for work twice now,” Val blew a stream of smoke directly into Angel’s face, making him wince. “You do remember your contract, _don’t you?”_  
  
Angel’s eyes watered as he fought to keep from coughing, managing to nod quietly as Val’s grip loosened again, a facsimile of gentleness as he thumbed over the neck he’d just been intent on crushing in his grip not a minute earlier. “Then you know this is unacceptable.”  
  
“The chain is _yours_ when we’re released.”  
  
Angel winced as Val lifted his head, eyes flickering back to Pentious. The snake gripped the chain that hung between them and said, “Consider it payment for the missed work. We’ll give you the chain, the cuffs, the key...the whole _damn_ thing.”

Slowly, Val sat back in his seat, resting one arm on the length of his thigh, his wrist and hand hanging loosely over it (mere inches from Angel’s face). “Who did you say you were again?”  
  
The snake bristled and said, _“Sir Pentious,”_ clearly annoyed at being so quickly forgotten.  
  
Val rubbed his chin with one of his free arms and then chuckled. “I remember you now. You’re the little _Kingpin_ who fights for control of the cheapside blocks every year.” His chuckles devolved into full blown laughter and Angel bit his lip, glancing back at Pent. Fuck he hoped the snake wasn’t stupid enough to take the bait. He always did when Al goaded him, but Alastor and Valentino were _very_ different Overlords.  
  
Al provoked others to entertain himself.  
  
Val did it to _punish_.  
  
The snake wasn’t cowed by the mockery, instead balling his fists and raising his hood in challenge even as Val’s laughter died down, the moth taking another drag before continuing, “I’m impressed someone like you has managed to escape Extermination so many times.”  
  
“I’ve been here _far longer_ than you have,” Pentious snarled, his long fangs flashing dangerously.  
  
“And you've clearly done _far less_ with your time,” Val said, patting the seat beside him, not even looking down at Angel. Exhaling, Angel got onto his feet and sat next to Val which forced Pent to take the adjacent space, lest he be dragged along. “You know, Pentious, there’s a reason you’re in those chains rather than sitting where I am.” Val shifted his top arm from his own thigh to wrap around Angel’s shoulder, fingers gripping the side of the spider’s arm.  
  
Angel swallowed, ignoring Pentious as the snake glanced to him and then back to Val, his fists still tight on his lap. “I’m in these chains because a _fool_ Imp-”  
  
Val blew a stream of smoke into the snake’s face and Pent hacked, bringing up a hand to wave it away.  
  
“No, that’s _not_ why,” Val said with a dismissive snort, his smirk encompassing the width of his entire goddamn face. “You’re incapable of controlling anything besides yourself.” He gestured to Angel with one of his free arms. “Every whore in my district knows who I am, knows who they belong to. They don’t dare cross me because they’ve all learned at one time or another just where that will get them.” He leaned in, lifting Angel’s chin with one finger. “Right, darling?”  
  
Angel took a deep breath, forcing a smile as humiliation burned in his stomach, “Yes, Mista Valentino…” he confirmed, nodding sweetly.  
  
 _“Good boy.”_ Val turned his face to press a kiss to Angel’s cheek and then looked back at Pentious, still smirking. “What you do...it’s _cute,_ but no one will respect it. You’ve given them no reason to.”  
  
Pentious’ eye twitched and he stood, straightening his tail to rear up over Val. The moth gave an amused chuckle, smoking his cigarette as the snake hissed, “Now see here-!”  
  
“No, I don’t think I will,” Val lifted his leg and hooked it behind Pentious’ tail, forcing the snake to fall forward and then down to the floor before shoving the heel of his opposite boot into his abdomen. Pent wheezed and Angel gasped as the chain was yanked taut between them, the metal links bouncing like a wire from the force of the shove. Val then leaned over Pent and said, “What you fail to understand, _Sir Pentious,_ is your _place_ in this hierarchy. You may not be at the bottom, but a Demon like you will _never_ rise to the top.”  
  
He stubbed out his cigarette onto Pent’s shoulder (flatly ignoring the snake’s frantic squirming) and placed the cigarette into an ashtray hidden inside the cup holder. “Do you know _why_ that is?” the moth asked, wrapping his now freed up arm around Angel’s waist, making him immediately freeze in place.  
  
Pentious snarled, trying to stand up, but Val kept his boot firm against the snake’s abdomen, digging into Pentious’ hipbone. Angel saw the snake’s eyes go wide with pain and he winced, remembering that was where Husk had stitched him up not even two weeks ago. Fuck, he hoped that shit didn’t reopen...  
  
“It’s because you lack the conviction necessary to _own_ a person. You can’t just let those underneath you do as they please,” Val said with a smile before he bodily dragged Angel off the seat and into his lap, the spider’s back pressed against his chest.

Angel’s eyes went wide, meeting Pent’s on the floor as Val leaned in, mouth pressed to Angel’s ear. “You've gotta be capable of controlling their every move, their every _thought._ To own them mind-”

His fingers dug into Angel’s hair, making the spider wince as sharp nails scraped against his scalp.

“-body,”

The opposite hand slid over Angel’s chest and splayed under his breast, gentle at first, then squeezing firmly.

“-and _soul.”_  
  
The hand that was resting against the curve of his waist shifted to the front, trailing down the spider’s abdomen before aggressively shoving under the waistband of Angel’s skirt and underwear. Angel let out a small whimper as his groin was cupped and fondled in Val’s grip, shame bubbling in his chest as Pentious stared up at him with wide eyes. _“Right,_ Angel? Who do you belong to, baby?”  
  
Angel felt his eyes water as the moth’s hands squeezed him, three of the four limbs caging him to Valentino’s chest. “You, Val,” he said in a quiet voice, wishing he could just evaporate.  
  
Of all the people who had to witness his debasement, it just had to be the fucking _snake._  
  
“I didn’t hear that, Angel Cakes. You’re not normally this _shy._ Speak up.” Val slipped a finger back behind Angel’s prick, rubbing along the length of his taint.  
  
 _“You!”_ Angel hissed through gritted teeth, the words tasting like shards of glass as they scratched their way out of his raw throat. “I belong to _you!”_ _  
_  
Val chuckled and then released his breast to tilt Angel’s head toward his own, the hand still buried in Angel’s skirt pinching the skin of his taint _hard_. “Good boy. Now give us a kiss.”  
  
Angel squirmed, biting his lip as his head was angled and guided to Val’s, the moth aggressively pressing into his mouth as he went back to fondling over Angel’s cock. Angel gave a whimpering moan and closed his eyes, his hands pressed hard against Val’s chest, not able to hold the other Demon back from what he wanted, but not willing to passively submit either.  
  
“It’s rather _rude_ to ignore guests!”  
  
Val slowly pulled back, licking his lips and Angel resisted the urge to spit the taste out, turning his head back to look at the snake on the floor. Pentious glared up at them both, still fighting to shove Val’s boot off of him even through the pain. “When _I_ hold meetings, I give any guests my _complete_ and _undivided_ attention,” he spat, defiant even when literally pinned under the heel of a much stronger and more dangerous enemy.  
  
Angel had to admit one thing: the snake had some fucking _guts._ He was an idiot and he’d probably get them both killed, but fuck, it was kinda nice to see someone fight Val for once even if Pent ended up being flayed alive for it.  
  
“Oh?” Val gave an amused tilt of his head and removed his hand from Angel’s groin, resting it against the spider’s inner thigh while the opposite arm came up to comb through Angel’s now tangled hair. “Did you have something else to say?”  
  
“As a matter of fact, I did!” Pentious hissed, slapping his tail down against the floor of the limo. “If you would kindly get your _filthy_ shoe off of me, I would like to make a proposition!”  
  
Val pressed his lips into a thin line and slowly removed the pressure from Pentious’ body, allowing the snake to get back up with a wince, clutching the injured hip with one hand. “Go ahead then,” Val murmured, twisting his claws in the white strands closest to Angel’s head.  
  
Pent took a shallow breath and then straightened, pulling on the chain. “If you grant us all the time we need to free ourselves, I’ll gladly hand over _every_ gram of steel.” Val opened his mouth, but Pent held up a finger and Angel nearly had a goddamn heart attack at the fucking _balls_ on this cocky moron. _“But_ if you assist in our endeavor to gather the steel required, whether through manpower or other resources, I’ll manufacture these shackles-” He jangled them pointedly. “-into _any_ weapon you desire.”  
  
Val stared at him for a moment before his face twisted back into that damnable grin. “Oh you're _adorable,”_ he said, glancing to Angel and squeezing the spider’s hip. “Where in the city did you find this one? What a joke!” He laughed at Pent and added, “You _really_ think I’ll agree to that? I could just have my men rip your arm off and take the steel from now.”  
  
Pentious returned the smirk, not showing any sign of being intimidated by the threat of bodily harm. “I know what my work is worth and I refuse to give away my labor without a fair price.” He rubbed the metal links between his claws and added, “Tell me this, _Mister_ Valentino. Just _how_ many blacksmiths do you know who can not only melt this material, but shape it into a usable form?” He quirked his mouth at the moth and added, “I can already guess that number is not particularly high and none of them would be willing to part with this much steel practically free of charge.”  
  
“It’s hardly _free,_ considering I’ll be losing one of my most valuable employees for an indefinite amount of time,” Val said, digging his nails into Angel’s thigh and making Angel claw his own fingers into the leather upholstery in turn.  
  
“Perhaps, but even if you removed my arm, you would still have him locked to the other end of the chain,” Pentious pointed out, rubbing over the burn on his shoulder and frowning more at the damage to his suit than the injury itself. “Not only would you be impairing a perfectly willing metallurgy, but you’d be handicapping one of your _own_ employees.” He tipped the brim of his hat and raised an eyebrow. “Agreeing to my condition is surely the more favorable option for us both, yes?”  
  
Angel stared at Pent, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and shock. The snake really had no concept of the danger they were both in, but here he was, actively trying to bargain with an _Overlord._ _  
_ _  
_Maybe gambling really _was_ the snake’s addiction. He certainly wasn’t opposed to taking the worst goddamn risks...  
  
However, Val did seem to be considering the snake’s words, removing his top set of hands from Angel’s hair and thigh in order to relight his cigarette and bring it to his lips. “You’re incredibly bold for a worm,” Valentino said with a smirk, taking a drag and blowing the smoke towards Pent who was prepared for it this time, waving it away before it got to his face. “How do I know you won’t run off with the steel as soon as you’ve earned your freedom?”  
  
“I am a man of my word,” Pentious chuckled, his grin confident as he offered his unshackled hand. “But if you require _assurance…”_ _  
_  
Angel’s blood ran cold. “Don’t make a _goddamn deal_ you fuckin’-” he hissed as Val yanked his hair back, forcing his spine to arch painfully against the moth’s chest.  
  
 _“Be quiet,_ Angel. It’s not polite to interrupt.” Val released him and then grinned, looking at Pent. _“Go on.”_  
  
Pent’s confidence didn’t falter, keeping his hand up, palm open as he reiterated his offer. “I will fashion you a weapon of your choice from this Heaven’s Steel and deliver it to the studio in exchange for free use of your men and resources during the next Extermination.” Pent ran his forked tongue over one long fang and said, “Should I fail to follow through, I forfeit my soul to you for the next...say _200_ years?” Angel’s jaw dropped and Val gave a satisfied click of his tongue. “Are those terms acceptable?”  
  
For a moment Val simply grinned, holding his cigarette in his teeth as he stared at Pentious. “Make it 300. I've got quite a few clients who would love to get their hands on a _unique_ body like yours.” Angel felt his skin crawl as he watched one of Val’s arms come out, pinching the snake’s injured hip. Pentious’ smirk twisted into a scowl, but surprisingly, he didn’t pull out of Val’s grasp.  
  
“300 then,” Pentious agreed, not dropping his hand as he stared down the moth.  
  
Valentino chuckled and let go of the snake’s side, instead clasping his claws around Pentious’ gloved fingers. “Very well, you've got yourself a _deal.”_  
  
Angel bit his lip, closing his eyes as they shook hands, a green glow enveloping their fingers before dissipating just as quickly as it had come. Part of him felt like throwing up, but it was too late. The goddamn snake had just sealed his own fate with that stunt.  
  
Val slipped his hand from Pentious’ and he looked to Angel, stroking along the column of the spider’s throat and toying with the fabric of the bowtie. “Well, my darling, you _really_ lucked out, haven’t you?” He trailed his claws down to the valley between Angel’s breasts and added, “But don’t think that means I won’t be checking up on you in that Hotel of yours every now and then.” He used one of his other hands to cup Angel’s chin, turning his head so that their eyes met, only separated by those horrid pink frames. “You know I always keep a close eye on my _investments.”_ _  
_  
Then without any warning, he shoved Angel off his lap. Pentious’ hood flared as the spider was literally thrown onto him, making them both stumble along the length of the vehicle. “Now, both of you get the fuck out of my limo. My time is valuable and if Angel's no longer on the clock then I've got better things to do.” Val hit a button on the side panel and gripped the seat with two of his hands, blowing more cigarette smoke over them both.  
  
The driver abruptly breaked and they both nearly toppled again as they were thrown by the force, Pent managing to grab onto a seatbelt and hold them both upright as they swayed. The snake gave an angry smile to the moth and said, “Indeed. We’ll be in touch,” before releasing the seatbelt and opening the door as the vehicle swerved up to a curb.  
  
Pent’s expression fell as soon as he turned away from Valentino and Angel followed behind him, rubbing his arms and fixing the buttons on his jacket as they stepped out of the car.  
  
Val gave a mocking wave to them both before Pentious shut the door and the car drove off into the night, leaving them both standing on an empty street in the middle of the drug district. The snake’s shoulders slumped and he turned to look at Angel, his expression tired as if the effort of keeping his bravado had worn him out. “Well, a _drink_ certainly sounds nice right about now.”  
  
“Yeah…” Angel muttered, not looking at the other man as he reached down to tug the hem of his skirt straight against his upper thighs. “A _strong_ one.”  
  
Pentious laughed, but the sound was subdued and quiet. “Quite a stroke of luck that the Hotel maintains a well-stocked bar then.” He took out his phone and called for a cab, turning away from Angel as he told the driver their location based on the street.  
  
Angel bit his lip and lowered his gaze to the ground, not looking up even as the cab pulled into the curb. Pentious opened the door and slid in, beckoning Angel to follow and he did, sitting down and closing the door behind them.  
  
Neither of them spoke for the entire car ride, staring out their own windows as the city passed outside. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure what they could talk about after that mess. Part of Angel wanted to know what Pentious was thinking after seeing him at his lowest, but the other part of him knew he probably wouldn’t like the answer regardless. Not that he wanted or needed the stupid snake’s sympathies, but he didn’t want the snake to be disgusted by him either.  
  
He wasn’t inherently dirty.  
  
Val _made_ him dirty.  
  
Once they arrived at the Hotel, Pent paid the cabbie and they both watched the taxi drive away before heading inside. Husk was passed out at the bar so Pentious simply helped himself to the selection on the shelves behind him, tapping his claws against a few bottles before pulling out a massive handle of vodka. “I think this will do the trick,” he said, lifting it up and glancing back to Angel for confirmation.  
  
Angel just shrugged, not caring what kind of liquor they were drinking. He only wanted it to hit like a truck.  
  
They headed to the stairs and began the climb, Pent leading the way with Angel trailing slightly behind, his feet dragging against the red carpet on each step. Nuggets was waiting at the door when they unlocked it and Angel immediately scooped the pig into his arms, pressing Nugs close to his chest as he took a few deep breaths. Pentious closed the door behind them and removed his hat, hanging it up before passing a hand over the back of his hood.  
  
A few silent moments passed between them and Angel could feel the snake’s many eyes on him, but he ignored it in favor of listening to Nugs’ tiny worried snorts. Finally he lifted his head and gently placed Nuggets on top of the bed, hugging himself as he tried to keep his legs from shaking. “You mind if I shower?” Angel asked, looking back to the snake over his shoulder. Pentious shook his head and they both headed into the bathroom, turning on the lights and wincing at the sudden stark brightness.  
  
Once his eyes adjusted, Angel stripped down, not bothering with the flirting and teasing he typically launched into whenever either one of them took off their clothes. He just dropped the fabric into a pile and unzipped his boots, not stepping out of them just yet as he cranked the shower on as hot as it would go, giving it a moment to heat up.  
  
In the mirror he watched as Pent opened the bottle of vodka and drank straight from it. “Figured you woulda poured it out into shot glasses all fancy-like,” Angel remarked as he slipped off his shoes and stepped into the shower, closing his eyes just as the water hit him.  
  
“They didn’t feel appropriate.”  
  
Angel snorted. That was a goddamn _understatement._ _  
_  
He reached for the shampoo and squeezed as much of it into his hands as he could, washing over his face, throat, breasts, and groin, not bothering to be gentle as he worked it into a foamy lather.  
  
“What is the length of your contract?”  
  
Angel blinked and then raised one of his arms, parting the wet bangs that hung in front of his face. Pentious was leaning against the counter, still holding the bottle loosely in one hand, the other resting against the counter. “With Val?” Angel asked.  
  
“I’m assuming you have no others,” Pentious confirmed with a nod.  
  
Sighing, Angel turned back to the shower, scrubbing through his hair and fur. “Ain’t exactly any of your business now is it?”  
  
“I only ask-”  
  
“I don’t care,” Angel bit his lip, closing his eyes. “Don’t pretend you give a _damn_ just because you’re stuck dealin’ with this bullshit now too…” he muttered. “Can’t believe you signed away _300_ fuckin’ years, _christ...”_ _  
_  
A few minutes passed with only the rush of the shower water hitting tile to fill the dead air. Then Angel turned off the faucet, watching the last of the water swirl around the drain before disappearing into the many black holes that spiraled into the floor.  
  
“Here.” Angel turned and blinked as Pentious held out a towel and one of the bathrobes. “Try not to drip all over the floor.”  
  
Angel sighed and took both from Pent, mussing the towel through his hair and then down the length of his body to free his fur of any clinging water droplets. He slipped the robe on and wrapped his hair, stepping out of the shower carefully to keep from slipping on the tile.  
  
He expected more comments from the snake or questions at the very least regarding the contract. Instead he watched as Pentious swallowed another undignified swig from the bottle before offering it his way. Angel took it and smiled, but the expression didn’t reach his eyes. “Y’know we’re gonna be swappin’ spit with this?”  
  
Pentious snorted and rolled his eyes. “There are _worse_ things,” he said flatly before bending down to pick up Angel’s discarded clothes and boots, tossing the fabric into the hamper right outside the door. “I suppose you'll be wanting to cover your feet?” he asked, offering the shoes.  
  
Angel looked to the boots and took them, but didn’t bother putting them on. Instead he left the bathroom and tossed them into the closet, grabbing a pair of pink bunny socks from his drawers as he drank from the bottle, chugging as much as he could while his bottom set of hands fitted the socks over his feet.  
  
Pent slithered past him, going to the full length of the chain as he undid the buttons to his jacket and shirt, sliding out of them before peeling out of his undershirt. Angel paused, watching as the snake touched the fresh burn on his shoulder and then picked over the wound on his hip which had formed an ugly purple welt beneath the scales. “We need to call Husk?”  
  
“No,” Pentious said, gently brushing the injury before pulling out a sleeping shirt from his dresser. “You can rest assured that I shall survive the night.”  
  
Snorting, Angel sat down on the bed and pet over Nuggets, his chest feeling tight and his stomach twisting even as the vodka burned through him. He barely noticed Pent turning the lights off and only looked up when the bed shifted with the snake’s weight.  
  
“Want some more?” Angel asked Pentious, shaking the now half-empty bottle of vodka. Pent’s eyes flickered over to him and he took the neck of the container, swallowing another few mouthfuls before passing it right back.  
  
Nugs crawled into his lap as Angel undid the towel covering his hair, shaking out the damp strands before tossing the terrycloth vaguely in the direction of the hamper. “I don’t want your goddamn pity.”  
  
“It’s a good thing that I never offered it then,” Pentious said, laying down against the sheets, shifting his tail onto the length of the mattress.  
  
Huffing, Angel shook his head. “Don’t bullshit me. I can fuckin’ feel it, snake.” He took another drink, closing his eyes as he felt the liquor finally start to hit, making his limbs feel loose and heavy.  
  
Pentious hummed. “And you’re incorrect to assume as much. I wouldn’t offer such a thing to you, even if it _was_ what you wanted,” he said in a quiet voice. “I’ve always seen pity as rather _worthless.”_  
  
“Oh?” Angel said snidely, turning to face Pent as he held Nugs between his crossed legs. “How’s that?”  
  
The snake frowned, staring at the ceiling as he tucked one hand behind his head, letting his chained arm rest against his abdomen. “Pity didn’t _feed_ me when I was hungry,” he began, claws pulling at the buttons of his sleep shirt. “It didn’t put a roof over my head when it _rained._ ”  
  
Pausing, Pent sighed, his chest deflating with the exhale. “And it most certainly gave me no comfort when I was hurt.” Pent pursed his lips, adding, “I have little cause to respect you, but I refuse to give empty platitudes to even my _worst_ enemies. There’s simply no greater insult.”  
  
Angel blinked and took another sip from the bottle. “So what do you got instead, huh? If you ain’t the _pityin’_ type?”  
  
The snake snorted and his red eyes flickered to Angel, surprisingly soft in the dim glow of the moon outside the window. “I offer practical solutions, for one,” he said, lifting his arm to gesture vaguely, the chain coiling loosely against his stomach. “It’s certainly better than sitting around on one’s ass for all of eternity.” His eyes narrowed. “Or as you so eloquently put it, I prefer to _chase after the big cars like a goddamn_ ** _dog_** over sitting in a gutter feeling sorry for myself.” _  
_ _  
_Wincing, Angel rubbed the side of his face and took another swig. “Alright, you made your fuckin’ point…” he muttered, petting over Nugs with his two lower arms. “So what’s your plan then? We have some time, but you _do_ get that we’re screwed either way, right? You’re his bitch if you don’t give him the steel and you’re dead fuckin’ meat if you do. And I’m...well, _fucked.”_ _  
_  
That earned him an unimpressed glare from the snake and Angel just shrugged. “Hey, I gotta check on this crap sometimes. You’re stupidly smart about your weird lil’ hobbies but dense as _shit_ with everythin’ else.”  
  
“Fuck you too,” Pentious muttered, stretching out against the sheets. “I bought us _time._ Time is the most precious resource we have right now. Be _grateful_ for it.”  
  
Angel’s eyes tracked the movement of the thick tail, watching the muscle shift against the sheets. “I’m just sayin’, it seems like your big _plan_ is to make shit up as we go.”  
  
“All good ideas require a certain amount of improvisation,” Pent insisted, yawning wide enough to expose every inch of his fangs. “Besides, do you have any _better_ suggestions?”  
  
Pouting, Angel took another drink and belched as he pulled his mouth off the rim. Pent gave him a disgusted look and pursed his mouth into a thin line. “Excuse _you,”_ the snake said as Angel sank back against the pillows, Nugs in one arm and the bottle in another.  
  
Maybe it was the ridiculousness of the snake getting annoyed at his lack of manners (while they were drinkin’ this shit straight from the bottle in bed like teenagers) or just the liquor sitting heavy in his stomach finally hitting him _hard,_ but Angel began to laugh, small at first and then with enough force to shake his entire body. He felt the snake’s eyes on him as he cackled and kicked his legs out against the sheets, eyes beginning to water.  
  
“Are you even breathing?” Pentious asked after almost a minute.  
  
Angel grinned, wiping his eyes as he took a pull from the bottle, only to nearly spit it out again as he was overcome by more giggles. He distantly felt Pent slip the vodka from his hand and he managed to swallow the liquor in his mouth with a hiccup, pulling Nugs up onto his vibrating chest.  
  
It got painful quick, the lack of air, the convulsion of his chest-  
  
The complete and utter _shame_ that had been bubbling up inside of him for the last hour.  
  
He didn’t realize he was crying until Nugs began to lick the tears off his face and that just made it all the worse didn’t it? Thankfully the snake didn’t comment, merely placed the vodka on the nightstand next to his tea kettle and stayed quiet as Angel devolved into open sobs, clutching his pet close.  
  
The worst of the breakdown didn’t last long as nausea swirled in his stomach from lack of oxygen (drank too much too fast). At the end of it, Angel was left a tear-stained snotty mess, breathing heavily and staring out at the opposite wall where the vanity mirror used to be. He’d had so many nights just like this, drunk enough to be loose and open, but not enough to blur the line where he could stop himself from spiraling down the drain once he started. He wanted to call Cherri, but it’s not like she could do anything other than be a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
What the fuck would he even say after a night like tonight?  
  
Angel’s thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of something soft fluttering into his open palm. He quickly glanced up, seeing the snake rolling over to turn his back to Angel. “Don’t wipe your nose on the sheets,” Pentious remarked, adjusting the blankets to cover his shoulders.  
  
Blinking, Angel glanced down and saw what looked like a cloth handkerchief in his hand. He raised it to his face, wiping the tears that hadn’t dried into his fur and then sniffled as he cleaned the snot from his upper lip, blowing hard into the black fabric.  
  
He winced at the aftermath and balled it up, tossing it onto his own nightstand before looking back to the snake, his eyes tracing the thin yellow lines that ran down the back of his hood. Relaxed, it almost resembled hair and he had the strangest urge to run his hands through it (impossible as that would be).  
  
Angel sighed and looked back to Nugs who he could tell was still concerned, tiny ears perked and eyes big and sweet. He kissed his pet’s forehead, settling Nuggets down to lay next to him. “Hey snake,” he said, feeling the other man tense slightly at being addressed.  
  
A tired sigh. _“What?”_  
  
Angel bit his lip and pulled the blankets over his legs. “Thanks…” he murmured quietly, hoping the other man heard him so he wouldn’t have to repeat himself. His head was already swimming and he didn’t even know if he could manage much more conversation anyway.  
  
Pentious was quiet for a moment before he shifted slightly and muttered, “Just make sure to wash it. I’m not carrying your _snot_ around in my pocket.”  
  
Angel closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah...sure,” he said, laying his head down and curling into Nugs, letting the pig settle in the cradle of his arms.  
  
Sleep didn’t come immediately, but the alcohol certainly got him there faster than he would have sober.

* * *

The next month passed in a blur of sameness, eating together, working together, and sleeping together (though not the fun kind). Angel still got texts and messages from Val, but he wasn’t called in to the studio or any of the strip clubs and for that he was grateful. It seemed that Pent had been right: time was a precious resource…  
  
But now he felt as though he had _too_ much of it.  
  
It could be tiring, especially since Pentious disliked the stares they got in public and avoided leaving the Hotel and its neighboring blocks for anything other than necessity. That meant no clubs, no parties, no bars (outside of the Welcome Desk. Thank _fuck_ for the Welcome Desk).  
  
It had gotten easier to live together though. By this point they could both recognize and react to when the other was going to move (whether it was to lean, bend over, or change direction) and adjust their path accordingly. They still sniped at each other, but there was less heat behind the words and it felt like normal banter more often than not. Angel still hated waking up at the ass-crack of dawn and he knew Pent despised watching his trashy TV shows, but they both sucked it up and dealt with each other’s hang-ups with something resembling maturity.  
  
Well, _most_ of the time anyway. Frustrations occasionally bubbled to the surface and Angel was dealing with the worst case of blue balls he’d ever had. He hadn’t gone more than a week without an orgasm since he died and the fact that he couldn’t even take a fuckin’ hand to himself in the shower anymore was driving him up the goddamn _wall._  
  
Pentious was also clearly (for a lack of better wording) _pent-up._ Angel didn’t know if it was sexual or otherwise (the snake acted like a pissy virgin, but apparently he had a family once upon a time so he’d managed to get it in at least _once)_ and he _really_ didn’t care beyond the fact that it made the snake’s normally incendiary temper flair over even rather benign accidents like getting his tail smacked by a door.  
  
Usually Angel just let the snake rage until he burned himself out, giving a sarcastic, _“Ya done?”_ before going back to whatever he was doing previously. It just wasn’t worth inciting the same three or four tiresome arguments with Pent at this point. After all, they were only _two months_ into this mess and had _ten_ more to go until next E-Day.  
  
If the sexual frustration didn’t kill him by then, the fuckin’ boredom certainly would. Angel really only looked forward to Girl’s Nights with Cherri and the occasional events Charlie insisted on hosting with the rest of the Hotel. Every other evening aside from that was some shade of _beige._  
  
On the days he was _really_ bored (and out of powder), Angel found himself looking up Pentious’ social media and scrolling for hours on end. The snake hadn’t posted anything new since they started cohabiting, but that wasn’t a huge shocker given that Pent seemed intent on not letting anyone know he was staying in the Hotel (he had his precious _reputation_ to think of).  
  
Between the posts detailing all the weird projects the snake was working on, there’d occasionally be something interesting like a dorky selfie, more baked goods (which always looked surprisingly tasty), or a scenic view of the Pentagram from the snake’s hillside lair away from the city. Eggs featured in some of the images, but otherwise there was no one else; just a dumb snake in a big empty house day after day and year after year.  
  
Angel _almost_ felt sad for him, but then Pentious would say something vaguely insulting and he’d quickly be reminded: _oh yeah, he’s a massive_ ** _dick._**  
  
Then one morning he was scrolling through the snake’s content and stumbled over an old video post from two years back. He raised an eyebrow and watched the three second preview of Pent playing at a grand piano, curiosity getting the best of him as he clicked the post into focus and paused the clip before any sound could blast out of his speakers.  
  
Angel reached for his headphones resting on the coffee table, briefly glancing to Pentious who was napping on the couch beside him. Pentious didn’t wake, but his tail shifted closer to his chest, the tip swaying as it dangled over the edge of the armrest.  
  
Plugging in the headset, Angel slipped the buds into his ears and turned the volume on before hitting play. The video loaded and then there was the snake himself, standing in front of the camera and clearly fumbling with the recording before setting the phone down in front of the piano at an angle that allowed a view of the keyboard and Pent in frame. The snake then sat on the wooden bench, tucking his tail underneath as he cleared his throat, giving an unnecessary flourish of his hands before letting his claws settle against the white keys.  
  
Pentious began to play and Angel furrowed his brow, recognizing the tune vaguely but unable to put a name to it. Then the snake began to _sing_ and he flinched, nearly kicking the back of the sleeping Demon’s tail in surprise.  
  
 _“Believe me, if all those endearing young charms, that I gaze on so fondly today-”_ Angel tore his gaze away from the video, glancing to the present-day Pentious on the other side of the couch who was still blissfully snoozing into the cushions. “ _Were to fade by tomorrow and fleet in my arms, like fairy gifts, fading away-”_ _  
_ _  
_Pent did _not_ have a voice for singing. He was technically on-key, but his vocals still scratched against Angel’s ears in a way that made him wince despite the skill of his piano playing. The snake seemed to be enjoying himself though, a smile playing across his face while he sang with his eyes closed, swaying as red claws danced across the keys with well-practiced ease.  
  
 _“It is not while beauty and youth are thine own and thy cheeks unprofaned by a tear, that the fervor and faith of a soul can be known, to which time will but make thee more dear!”_  
  
Pentious tipped his head back a bit, increasing his volume as he sang, _“Oh! The heart that has truly loved, never forgets! But as truly loves on to the close; as the sunflower turns on her god, when he sets, the same look that she gave when he rose.”_  
  
His fingers petered out across the piano and he stood, giving a showman’s bow to the camera before reaching for it and then fumbled. Angel muffled a snort as the camera was knocked on its side with a muttered _“Drat!”_ before the screen went dark and a replay button appeared in its place. _  
__  
_Shaking his head in disbelief, Angel sat up and reached over to poke the snake’s shoulder, earning him a flinch followed by an annoyed grimace. Angel poked him a second time and the other Demon growled, adjusting his grip on the cushion serving as his pillow. “Must you wake me?” Pent murmured, not opening his eyes as his massive tail shifted on the sofa.  
  
“Yeah. How the fuck do you play a piano without any _legs?”_ _  
_  
Pentious’ sighed and rolled up to sit, a confused expression on his face as he rubbed over his eyes. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Angel turned his phone, showing the video sans audio. Pentious’ hood flared and he tried to snatch the device from Angel’s grasp, only for it to be pulled out of reach with the smirking spider. “Why are you _still_ looking at my profile!?” he hissed, embarrassment coloring his cheeks as Angel unplugged his headphones.  
  
“What else have I got to do? ‘Sides, it’s a _public_ profile, asshole. Maybe if you don’t want people snoopin’ around you should private your shit?” Angel shrugged and chuckled, tossing the ear buds back onto the table. “You can’t sing worth a damn, by the way.”  
  
Pent scowled, giving an embarrassed huff. “Your opinion is _entirely_ unnecessary,” he muttered, his tail swishing back and forth as he glared at Angel. “If you’re going to insist on peering through my records, at least hold your damn tongue.”  
  
“So, you gonna answer the question?”  
  
 _“What_ question?”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and leaned back, folding his top set of arms behind his head while his bottom two continued to scroll through his phone. “How the fuck you play without feet? Don’t pianos got pedals and crap underneath them?”  
  
Pentious blinked and said, “Well of _course,_ but the model I have at my home is custom. Most of my furniture is.” He held up his hands, wiggling his fingers as he added, “Modifications also needed to be made to the keys. Almost all modern instruments were designed to be played with five fingers rather than four.”  
  
Ok, that made some sense. If Pent was capable of building a massive airship, why couldn’t he redesign a stupid piano? “Huh, so you couldn’t play the one in the lounge then?” Angel said, lifting one of his bottom arms to point out the hall leading to the room in question.  
  
“Not as intended,” Pentious said, his anger slowly dissipating as he sank back against the couch, yawning wide enough to crack his jaw. “Why do you care?”  
  
“Just curious,” Angel said with a shrug of both sets of his shoulders. “Like I said, got nothin’ better to do.” He flopped back against the couch and gave a bored sigh, raising his phone. “Since _someone_ doesn’t want to ever go anywhere.”  
  
If only he could convince the snake to let him rub one out. Hell, Angel’d even get the snake off too if it meant they could push past all this unnecessary hostility.  
  
Pentious stared at him for a time and rubbed over his chin thoughtfully. “If you need something to do, we can go to my lair. The airship still needs plenty of repairs and I’d much prefer for it to be functional and flying by the next Extermination.” He checked his own phone, reading through the daily notifications his minions sent over regarding the upkeep of his home (the snake seemed paranoid that someone was gonna break in and swipe all his crap). “You wouldn’t be much help, but it would be a change of scenery at the very least.”  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and then sighed heavily, his chest rising and falling with the motion. The snake’s house was kinda creepy in the way all old buildings were, but there was certainly a lot of interesting shit to look at and it _would_ get them out of the Hotel.  
  
It wasn’t a club, wasn’t a party, but eh, he’d take what he could get for now. “Why the fuck not?” Angel pulled his arms out from behind his head and straightened up. “I didn’t get to see much inside your digs when we picked up your clothes.” He grinned and gave his lips a salacious lick. “Maybe I’ll rummage through your closet and find all your weird Victorian sex toys.”  
  
Pent made a face and stood, adjusting the hat on his head. “Considering my bedroom is _nowhere_ near the workshop, you’ll find that to be _quite_ the challenge.”  
  
“So what you’re sayin’ is you _do_ have weird sex toys?” Angel said with a snicker as the snake gave him an irritated huff and yanked the chain until he stood.  
  
“Imagine whatever you want, but you will never set foot in my bedroom so long as I am in this plane of existence,” Pent lifted his chin and led them both out to the Lobby, the chain pulling taut until Angel caught pace and sidled up to him.  
  
As they passed the Welcome Desk, Husk lifted his head off the counter, adjusting his grip around the neck of the latest bottle of booze. “Just where the fuck are you two clowns going?” he muttered as he watched them head toward the doors.  
  
“To my _home,”_ Pentious said, waving him off dismissively. “If Miss Charlie asks after us, tell her she need not hold up dinner on our account. We may return late.”  
  
Husk snorted and leaned his chin on his palm, furred elbow sliding across the bar. “You got a fucking phone, Pentious. Just text her your damn self.” He then lifted the bottle in his opposite hand and took a long pull. “Bring back some schnapps on your way back. We're almost outta that shit.” The cat shook the nearly empty glass and sighed as the alcohol sloshed around the bottom. “And the kid never orders enough…”  
  
Grinning, Angel shot the other man a wink and blew a flirty kiss. “You got it, hot-stuff.” Husk flipped him off and Angel snickered, following Pent out the front doors to call for a taxi.  
  
The drive to the snake’s lair was fairly quick despite the distance, mostly due to the fact that the winding roads didn’t have a lot of traffic blocking the route that took them away from the city to the out-lands that surrounded it.  
  
Their cabbie gave them both weird looks as they pulled up to the snake’s house, but Pentious ignored it in favor of sliding their fare forward and exiting the vehicle without another word. Angel couldn’t exactly blame the driver’s reaction though. The old Victorian-style mansion cast a massive shadow over the surrounding hillside and was no less creepy-looking than the first time Angel set foot on the snake’s property.  
  
Once the driver was gone, Pentious slithered up to the door, using both a hand scanner, physical key, _and_ passcode to bypass his strict security measures. After a minute, he finally opened the door, letting Angel go in first so he could reset the complicated system behind them.  
  
The foyer was big and grand with a colossal black crystal chandelier that hung over the top like a glittering gothic jellyfish. It was the sort of thing that one would expect from the showboat snake, but despite the expensive looking paintings and rare tchotchkes lining the walls, the whole place felt oddly empty. Angel had initially gotten the impression that the snake just didn’t have a lot of visitors, but the more time he spent around Pent, the more he’d come to realize that the other man had virtually no friends.  
  
His follower count online being a total of two users (one of which Angel was almost certain was a porn bot) spoke fuckin’ _volumes_.  
  
“Come, the workshop and lab are downstairs,” Pentious said, gesturing for Angel to follow him to a mostly empty stretch of wall next to the grand staircase. Angel raised an eyebrow as the snake shifted a small podium, exposing a hidden keypad behind it. He typed in an elaborate code and the wall opened to reveal a spacious elevator, the snake sliding inside without hesitation. “Well?” Pent asked, jangling the chain pointedly he waited for Angel to follow him.  
  
Angel stepped inside and looked around, noting that there were only three buttons on the wall console. “Are the stairs just for show?” he asked as Pent hit the bottom button, closing the doors and sending them falling with a light jolt of gears grinding against one another.  
  
“No, the stairs only lead to more living space. I installed an elevator after one too many falls with heavy equipment,” Pent rubbed at his wrist as if remembering an old injury as the doors opened, revealing an industrial hanger that had to be carved out from underneath the hillside. Angel’s eyes widened as he looked around, taking in the massive wall of tools and appliances along with the various projects scattered across multiple work benches, the biggest of which was the wrecked airship which was held aloft from the ceiling by a pulley system.  
  
Several eggs were working on the vehicle, but immediately put down their tools and welding goggles at the sight of them. _“Boss!”_ one of them exclaimed as they all came running, five eggs rushing the snake and hugging him around the base of his tail. “Oh Bossman, we _missed_ you!”  
  
Pentious hissed and peeled them off one by one. “What did I say about making repairs _without_ my supervision?” he snapped, pointing to the ship with a single claw before smacking one of them with his opposite palm. “What if one of you had ruptured the remaining fuel cells?”  
  
The eggs exchanged some guilty looks. “We wanted to surprise you,” one of them explained. “We’re sorry, sir.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pentious just pinched his brow and slithered forward, sending them scattering. _“Imbeciles…”_  
  
“Hey, they were tryin’,” Angel said, patting the one Pent had hit as he stepped over them. “Sheesh, you’re so fuckin’ harsh on your little egg kids.”  
  
“They are _not_ my children,” Pent growled, unbuttoning his jacket and the shirt underneath, leaving him only in his sleeveless undershirt. He let the eggs take his clothes and grabbed a well-worn leather apron from a rack on the wall as well as heat-resistant gloves and two sets of safety goggles. “Wear these. I’m not responsible if you lose an eye,” Pent muttered as he passed one to Angel and tied his hood back into a loose ponytail. Lastly, he set his hat on the workbench and grabbed a large silver toolbox, lifting it with ease despite how heavy it looked. “Now, all of you will tell me _exactly_ what work you have done so far. I’ll need to inspect it.”  
  
The eggs began to rattle off all the details, about how they’d removed the engines, taken off the most damaged panels and guns and popped out the remaining windows as every one of them was either shattered to the point of being useless or splintered enough to be a safety risk. Pent nodded and put on his own goggles, moving to the most damaged engine that had been placed on a raised platform.  
  
“So this is what the damn thing looks like with its skirts off,” Angel said as he watched Pentious check over the work the eggs had done. He tilted his head, changing the angle. “It’s kinda _small.”_  
  
“It’s heavier than it looks, I assure you,” Pent said, putting on his gloves and removing a set of plastic trays from the toolbox. “Keep in mind that this is also only _one_ of three engines.”  
  
Taking a wrench, he began to unscrew the bolts holding the outer casing to the interior components, carefully placing the small bits of metal into the trays as he worked, separating them out by size and screw-type.  
  
Angel sighed. Alright, this was probably gonna take a while, wasn’t it? There were a million little screws and judging by Pentious’ current pace, it’d probably take an hour just to pull off the damn cover.  
  
Leaning back on the bench behind them, Angel tugged out a crumpled pack of cigarettes along with his lighter. He’d already pulled a stick and was trying to light it when Pent realized what he was doing and whipped around, smacking the cigarette from his mouth. “Are you _stupid!?”_ the snake snarled. “Do you want to risk causing a bloody _explosion!?”_ _  
_  
Scowling, Angel bent over to retrieve the cigarette, sticking it and the lighter back into his jacket with a grunt. “Ya didn’t have to go and be a dick about it, christ!” He crossed his arms, annoyed now as he watched the other Demon huff and turn back to his work. “So what the fuck am I supposed to do then? Sit and watch you tinker with your stupid toys all day?” He asked, gesturing with his chained arm.  
  
Pentious gave a tired sigh and lifted his wrench. “I told you before we left that _this_ -” he gestured to the engine with the tool. “-is what we would be doing.” He shook his head incredulously and added, “What exactly did you _expect?”_  
  
Angel pouted as the other man went back to taking apart the casing, managing to get all of the bolts holding the cover in place. Pent put down the tool and then gripped the panel with both arms, grunting as he wrenched the sheet out of its tight fit and up into the air.  
  
The muscles of the snake’s back pulled and contracted with the motion, drawing Angel’s eye to the visible strength that was now much more obvious without a suit covering the shiny black scales. “Where’d you pick up all this shit anyway? Sewin’ was your grandpa’s thing and you mixed chemicals in a factory,” Angel ticked off two fingers as the snake handed the sheet to the eggs who struggled to lift it, quickly carting the metal off to lean against the nearest wall. “So who taught you machines?”  
  
“No one,” Pentious said with a frown, peering into the engine at the exposed valves. “We’ll need to replace the ventilation pipes. They’ve corroded…” he muttered to himself as he grabbed his wrench again and began to remove the deteriorated piece in question.  
  
“You just taught yourself all of this crap?” Angel asked with a frown as he gestured to the expansive room at large. “No help at all?”  
  
“More or less,” Pentious responded plainly, still focused on his work as he spoke. “Machines in the factory regularly broke and needed repairs. I simply watched what the engineers did and copied them in my own time.” He ripped out the pipe and tossed it to the floor where it was immediately retrieved by the eggs. “If you take enough things apart and rebuild them, you will eventually learn how the various parts work in conjunction with one another. All new technology builds off existing designs so when you want to make your own devices, you simply modify and adapt the blueprint to your needs.” Pent grunted and yanked back his arm, wincing as he flexed his gloved fingers which had clearly gotten caught against something. “It’s not particularly difficult.”  
  
He said all this so matter of factly, as if it was plain and obvious to anyone with eyes. But if it really was so damn _simple,_ then why the fuck didn’t everyone do all this shit, huh?  
  
Angel pursed his lips, staring at the snake’s back as Pent reached over and grabbed a rag, cleaning the oil off a screw to get a better grip on it with his tool. “You have _way_ too much time on your hands…”  
  
“And you have no room to judge considering what sort of activities you waste your free time on,” Pentious shot back, gritting his teeth as he pulled on the stubborn bolt. “I seek knowledge and thus _power_. The only thing you chase is _pleasure.”_  
  
Angel ran a hand back through his hair, irritation flaring up at the callous judgment. “And what’s so bad about that, huh? If life’s all work, where’s the fuckin’ _fun?”_ He stepped closer to the snake and shoved his shoulder, causing the other Demon to flinch and whip around to glare at him. “What’s the damn point of existin’ if you’re sad and alone all the damn time because you’re spendin’ every damn day in a _cave_ rather than livin’?”  
  
Pentious scowled and threw the oily rag to the floor, pointing the finger back at Angel. “Is that what you’re doing when you’re cowering in front of your boss or taking drugs to wipe away the pain of your career choices? Is that _living?”_ He made air-quotes with his talons, forked tongue flicking out at Angel mockingly. Huffing, the snake lowered his arms and his mouth curled into a frown. “My life wasn’t _perfect._ My afterlife isn’t either, but I have purpose and goals to work toward.” His tail flicked and he adjusted the fit of his work gloves. “There is a tomorrow that is _worth_ waking up for.”  
  
Angel chewed his tongue for a moment before raising his top arms to gesture at the snake, the chain swinging between them. “Don’t give me that bullshit. You’re not fuckin’ _happy._ You’re desperate for any attention you can get.” He yanked out his phone, opening up his social to search for Pentious’ profile and then turned the device to face the snake. “Why the fuck would you post constantly, give a shit about _engagement_ , or fly around the city in the biggest goddamn blimp if you weren’t _beggin’_ for someone to notice you and give you a pat on the ass for it?”  
  
The other Demon’s eyes widened as he stared at the screen, clearly not expecting any sort of retort to his scathing statement. Pent furrowed his brow and tightened his grip on the wrench in his hand as he watched Angel scroll through his feed, showing him all the posts he had made over the years, an insulting visual to punctuate the spider’s words.  
  
Angel didn’t stop though, gesturing back to the eggs who were now stepping away from the two of them as they took in the expression on their boss’ face. “And then there’s these little shits! You build ‘em by the hundreds and make sure they all suck up to you constantly because it’s the only validation you’ll ever get from anyone.” The spider smirked, leaning in to shove the other Demon’s chest hard with the heel of his palm. “But it’s fuckin’ hollow an’ you know it, so you beat the shit outta them constantly because none of their praise is real. It’s all crap you put into their heads in the first fuckin’ place, ain’t it?”  
  
Pentious’ face was so tight, Angel thought the other man was going to burst a blood vessel. Instead, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, grabbing Angel’s wrist and twisting it until the spider was forced to remove it from his chest. “So much for our _deal,”_ Pentious finally said, turning away from Angel to focus back on his work, his shoulders shaking with repressed anger as he tore more pieces out of the engine.  
  
Laughing, Angel turned off his phone and shoved it inside of his suit. “You’re the one who broke it first, judgin’ me and mine.” Hypocritical assbag.  
  
The snake took a shuddering breath, resting one hand on the top of the engine as his back hunched slightly. “You didn’t have to be _cruel.”_  
  
The genuine hurt in the snake’s voice was enough to kill any sadistic pleasure that Angel got from tearing Pent a new one. His smile slowly dissolved as he stared at the other man, all four arms dropping down to his sides as he inhaled and stepped forward to sidle up to Pent.  
  
In profile, he could see that Pentious’ expression had twisted into a painful grimace, his chained fist balled tight against his tail.  
  
Then suddenly the snake's eyes snapped open and Angel flinched as the other Demon glared at him, hate burning in his slit pupils. “So _what_ if I’m alone?” he groused bitterly. “Better to be alone than with _company_ that makes me wish for something _worse_ than death.”  
  
Angel winced. _Yeesh,_ Pentious never pulled his goddamn punches did he? Sighing, he touched over the side of his face, glancing to the eggs who looked like they wanted to try and comfort the snake, but also were terrified to even make an attempt (least the little fuckers weren’t suicidal). “Look, there ain’t nothin’ wrong with wantin’ people to notice you. I get that. Fuck, I dance naked on a stage for my bread.” The other Demon snorted and went back to ripping through the engine, his arms straining as he fought against the corroded bits of metal (all the while, refusing to make eye contact with Angel). “But you ever think that maybe holin’ yourself up here ain’t exactly gonna be the thing that gets folks to give a damn? I mean, we’re _all_ selfish assholes. We’re in _Hell_ for fuck’s sake.”  
  
“I’m very aware of where we are and _why_ we’re here,” Pent snapped, tossing his wrench to the floor where it clattered noisily before sliding against the toolbox. “Don’t patronize me.”  
  
Angel groaned, throwing all four of his hands up into the air. “I’m _not!_ Will you fuckin’ look at me, asshole? I’m tryin’ to talk to you!” He reached out and grabbed the snake’s arm to try and turn him, but Pentious twisted out of his grip, hood flaring out and snapping through the band that tied it. Angel didn’t back down though, glaring at the other man just as fiercely. “You got a ton of talent and a lotta brains, but no sense in how to use either of ‘em to get the crap you want.” He poked at the side of his own brow for emphasis and shook his head, groaning. “You musta had some friends when you were alive. You had a family, right? How fuck did you manage to socialize before you kicked the bucket?”  
  
Pentious dropped his arms to his side, clenching both hands into fists. “The keyword in that sentence is _had_ ,” he said stiffly.  
  
“Ok. Well, just do the same shit you did back then,” Angel said, desperate to find any give to the other Demon. Fuck, he _hated_ fighting over shit like this. Why couldn’t the snake just stop being a goddamn asshole for five fuckin’ minutes?  
  
Pentious gave a bitter laugh, his hood deflating. “You forget how much the times have changed. I try all the new things and follow the trends…” He exhaled, his shoulders loosening. “I’m apparently too _out of touch_ to make things work. God knows I’ve _tried.”_  
  
Leaning over, Pent scooped up the wrench, holding the handle and tapping the head of the tool against his opposite palm. “But I suspect that this is all part of my punishment down here. The hole is never filled no matter what I do.”  
  
“The hole?” Angel asked, refraining from making the _very_ obvious sex joke that was just _begging_ to be voiced.  
  
Pent frowned, twisting the wrench in his fingers. “All of us sinners have a pit inside of us that we’re aching to fill.” He gestured to Angel with the tool. “You fill yours with drugs and sex, I fill mine with labor and war. It’s all we knew in life so it’s rather fitting that it’s all we know in death as well.”  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes as he pulled off his safety goggles, letting the equipment dangle loosely around his throat. “We are all our _own_ personal Hell.”  
  
Angel’s eyes slid down to the floor. “Shit…”  
  
The snake snorted, a slightly bemused look on his face (though it was barely visible through his grimace). “Exactly. _Shit,”_ he repeated as he waved the wrench in the air, encompassing the gigantic cave around them. “I’ve had far too many nights to muse on the nature of my eternal damnation and have found the best way to keep my mind occupied is to _work._ If you’re always busy, you don’t have time to consider anything else.”  
  
Pentious looked back at the engine and sighed, running his hand not holding onto the wrench over his hood. “I’m definitely not in the working mood now though.” He laughed, the sound weak and rather broken. “I just want a drink…”  
  
Well Angel could get behind that thought. Better to be drunk and sad than sober and pissed off. At least when he was drunk, he could sort of slip away from reality even if it only lasted a few hours. “Ya got any liquor in this joint?” Angel jerked his thumb back to the elevator and offered the other man a hesitant smile.  
  
Pent glanced to the exit and furrowed his brow before lowering himself to clean up his tools and the parts he had removed. “Of course I have alcohol,” he muttered, folding the oily rag and stuffing it into the apron pocket. “Have you ever tried absinthe?”  
  
Angel followed behind the snake as Pent carried the toolbox away from the exposed engine and back toward the workbench. “That’s the green stuff, right? Yeah, a long ass time ago.” Angel paused, taking in the way Pentious’ exposed arms flexed as he lifted the box up onto the counter before reaching back to untie the leather apron from his impossibly small waist. “That shit got me _fucked_ up.”  
  
Pentious chuckled. The sound was weak, but Angel would take the small victory that was temporarily getting the other man’s mind off their argument. “It tends to do that,” Pent said as he hung the apron and took off the goggles, reaching back for Angel’s pair. The eggs scrambled to bring over his shirt and jacket, but Pent waved them off, simply grabbing his hat (though not donning it) as they headed to the elevator. “It’s a personal favorite of mine, though it is an acquired taste.”  
  
“If it gets me goofy, that’s all I give a damn about,” Angel said, stepping inside the cabin and leaning against the back wall as Pent hit the console button. The doors closed and he flinched as the elevator jolted and began to rise, carrying them back to ground level. “Good thing we’re takin’ a cab back, huh?”  
  
“Indeed,” Pentious said, slithering out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened up to the entrance foyer. Instead of going upstairs, he led Angel through the hall behind it into a spacious parlor and what looked like a study or small library. While Angel looked over the books that lined the shelves built into the walls, Pent unlocked a cabinet behind a massive oak writing desk with yet another keycode and pulled out a large bottle half-filled with green liquid. He unplugged the stopper and took an inhale, smiling softly before passing it to Angel and setting his hat atop the desk. “Do not drink from the bottle,” he warned before Angel could bring it to his mouth. “This isn’t Husker’s cheap vodka and you will treat it as is proper.”  
  
Pouting, Angel lowered the spirit and instead took a curious sniff from the rim, smelling licorice as the snake pulled out two glasses from inside the desk. “So you read and get shitfaced in here?” he asked, following Pent to sit down on a silk fainting couch that was placed alongside the wall.  
  
“That’s one way of putting it,” Pent admitted, taking the bottle from Angel and replacing it with one of the glasses, pouring for the spider first and then himself. He set the bottle down on the floor and clinked their glasses together, pulling his tail up onto the sofa as he took his first sip.  
  
Angel took another cursory sniff of the drink before bringing it to his mouth, downing it like a shot which earned him an irritated hum from the snake. “Heh, it’s habit,” Angel admitted as he watched the other man drink, Pentious’ claws holding the glass in a manner that could only be described as delicate.  
  
His gaze shifted up, following the column of Pentious’ throat as the snake swallowed, the bulge of his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly with the motion. Angel chewed his tongue and sighed. “Look, I didn’t mean to-”  
  
“Don’t _apologize,”_ Pent snapped, closing his eyes and pinching over the bridge of his nose. “We’re not nearly drunk enough to be bothering with any of that nonsense.” He then licked his lips, that forked tongue curling around one yellow fang before disappearing back into his mouth. “Besides, you aren’t exactly far off the mark. It wouldn’t _hurt_ if there wasn’t a small amount of truth to what you said.” Pentious’ eyes opened again slowly, an intense melancholy settling over his posture as he drank.  
  
Wincing, Angel reached over, grabbing the bottle and helping himself to another portion. “Still, we _did_ agree to try and not be _total_ assholes to each other.”  
  
“Too bad we’re both right prats to begin with.” Pentious snorted and shook his head. “I suppose there’s no helping it,” he added snidely, taking another sip as the end of his tail flicked, knocking against Angel’s knee.  
  
Laughing, Angel grinned and shook his head. “Fuck you’re so goddamn _British,”_ he muttered with an amused eyeroll. “Alright, to being _prats_ then?” he said, mockingly copying Pent’s accent as he raised his glass. Pent quirked an eyebrow, looking at the other man for a moment before bringing his own drink up in turn.  
  
“To being prats,” he agreed, letting Angel clink their glasses a second time before taking a long sip. “I think this may be the first time I’ve ever shared a drink with someone in my home…” Pent’s red eyes flickered to the green liquid floating in his glass and he pursed his mouth. “That’s rather pathetic, isn’t it?”  
  
“I mean, yeah _kinda,”_ Angel admitted, not gonna lie just for the sake of the other Demon’s already bruised ego. Sides, he couldn’t see Pentious appreciating any bullshit right now. He did grin though, nudging the other man’s shoulder playfully. “Probably wish it was someone else, huh?”  
  
Pent shrugged and took another drink, finishing off his glass. “If not you, who else would it be?”  
  
Angel felt his chest tighten and his gaze lowered down to the fancy looking Persian rug, kicking his feet up against the fabric. Man, the snake really knew how to twist the knife didn’t he? For all that talk of not wantin’ to be the guy sittin’ in a gutter, Pent was sure great at throwin’ himself a pity-party.  
  
So maybe a different sort of party was in order?  
  
Clearing his throat, Angel wrapped an arm around the other man’s broad shoulders and ignored the surprised jolt the overly familiar touch earned him. “Well shit, feels like we gotta make this special, huh? First time an’ all that jazz.” He waggled his brow suggestively and pushed off Pentious, snagging the bottle off the floor as he stood. “You dance, snake?” he asked, pulling out his phone and setting up his normal party mix.  
  
Pentious stared up at Angel with wide confused eyes for a moment before he chewed his lower lip. “It’s not exactly easy to dance with no legs.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon. You can wiggle,” he dragged Pentious up by the chain and set his phone on the couch, facing the screen out to direct the speakers as a thumping bass filled the room. Pent winced, tightening his grip on the glass.  
  
“Your taste in music is _terrible,”_ he said as Angel refilled his drink and set the bottle down on the desk.  
  
Angel snickered and shoved at the other man’s shoulder. “Just shut your trap an’ cut loose ya fuckin’ pool noodle.” He ignored Pent’s scandalized look as he took another drink and started to dance. His motions were limited by the chain keeping their arms tied, but at least he was still perfectly capable of bouncing to the beat.  
  
For a few moments, Pentious stared at him in utter bewilderment before sighing and tipping back his own drink in a swallow. He began to twist, his entire body moving with the motion as the muscles that ran down the length of his tail flexed and pulled. It took a few seconds for him to catch the beat, but once he did, Pent didn’t look so awkward (though it was clear he wasn’t used to dancing to club and house mixes).  
  
But that would clear up soon. A few more drinks in the snake and Pent would probably be sliding across the floor like a greased eel. Angel laughed and bumped his hip to Pentious’, enjoying the confused squawk it got him before the other man bumped back in retaliation, a small smirk replacing the other Demon’s chagrin.  
  
Maybe it was the absinthe or just the thrill of dancing again for the first time in literally _two months,_ but Angel found himself returning the toothy grin in full. He might not have the ideal dance partner, but he wasn’t gonna lie and say he wasn’t having some fun.  
  
He’d dealt with plenty worse before and at the very least, Pent’s genuine smile was pretty nice to look at.

A few hours later, Angel was splayed out on the floor with his back against the legs of the couch, pleasantly shitfaced as the empty bottle of absinthe sat between his knees. Pentious leaned against his shoulder, passed out and breathing softly into the spider's collarbone.

Angel's eyes drifted to Pentious’ hood and he got the strange urge to touch it once again. This time he gave into the desire, removing his glove with some difficulty before passing his bare fingers over the Demon’s black skin. Surprisingly, the scales were cool to the touch and extremely smooth, barely textured aside from the minor sensation of webbing that followed along the grain of Pent’s skin. He paused as the snake shifted, moaning softly in his sleep before settling back against Angel’s shoulder.

Slowly removing his hand, Angel yawned and pulled out his phone. The snake's profile was still open when he unlocked the device (fucking up his password three times in the process) and his eyes immediately honed in on the pathetic follower count at the top of the application.  
  
He briefly glanced down at the snake again, feeling his goddamn bleeding heart clench. The stupid snake probably _didn’t_ deserve this, but no one could say Angel wasn’t generous on occasion. He hit the “Follow” button at the top of the bar and sighed, waiting for the loading icon to clear.  
  
The application immediately refreshed, showing 3 followers along with a new list of “recommended profiles based on similar users”. Angel ignored the ad and searched through the snake’s backlog, opening up the dorky selfie Pentious had taken with the backwards cap. 

He smirked down at the ridiculous image and typed out a single comment, hitting send.

 _Looking sharp,_ **_prat._**

* * *

  
[ **Artwork by scribblehearts**](https://scribblehearts.tumblr.com/post/630721395236749312/i-had-to-draw-this-scene-from-totalcollapses-fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	5. By the Heat & Glare of the Forge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being.”  
> ― John Joseph Powell

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been _this_ hungover.  
  
Pentious groaned, adjusting the ice-pack on his head as he watched the eggs bounce across the kitchen. His morning tea was steaming away in his favorite cup (gold with a detailed black lattice pattern) and a plate of bacon and toast sat next to it, making his stomach rumble and churn simultaneously. The eggs had offered an identical plate to Angel, who had immediately refused it (“I ain’t gonna eat my baby’s siblings!”) so they were now busy attempting to make a simple plate of pancakes as a replacement.  
  
Speaking of Angel, he seemed completely unaffected by their excessive drinking (though his white sclera was rather bloodshot so perhaps he was just better at hiding the worst of his symptoms). He sat up straight in the oak chair, one leg casually thrown over the other as he nursed some coffee with approximately five cubes of sugar and nothing else mixed in. “You should probably pop some aspirin, y’know,” Angel grinned, bouncing his leg, “If you can keep it down that is.”  
  
The eggboiz hopped onto the stool they’d pushed next to the dining table, sliding a plate of fresh pancakes and strawberries in front of Angel. The spider smiled and patted their heads with two of his free arms. “Thanks lil’ guys.”  
  
“I have already taken several pills,” Pent muttered, lifting his tea and sipping it slowly, feeling some relief as the warm liquid passed over the thick bitter film that coated the inside of his mouth. “Unfortunately, it’s still not enough to counter my hangover.” He really hadn’t planned on getting drunk and sleeping on the floor of his study, but here they were the morning after their impromptu party, trying to put the pieces back together through fogged minds and sore bodies.  
  
Angel picked up his fork, ignoring the knife entirely as he used the edge of the utensil to cut pieces off the pancake. “Just make sure you don’t puke on the cab ride back. They’ll charge us for it.”  
  
 _“Me,”_ Pent corrected with a snort, lowering the rim of his cup. “They’ll charge _me_ for it. You have yet to pay a single fare.”  
  
“Hey, you’re the one livin’ it up in a mansion,” Angel said, popping the slice of the pancake into his mouth and chewing. “Sides, you’re a Kingpin. You got some folks kickin’ up to you, right?”  
  
Pentious frowned and set his cup down in the matching saucer. “I run a few protection and weapon rackets. Nothing large-scale obviously.” He poked his bacon with the end of his finger before picking up the toast instead, smearing some butter and jam over the top. “But I would appreciate it if you paid for a few of our expenses. I’m not going to be footing the bill for the next year.” He took a small tentative bite, relieved that the taste of bread was mild enough even with spread to not immediately send his stomach lurching in protest.  
  
“Hey, we got a pretty sweet deal at the Hotel cuz of me. I think that’s payment enough.” Angel grinned, shoveling another slice of pancake in his mouth, syrup dripping down the tines of the fork. “Plus you get to spend all your time with _moi._ ” He touched a hand to his chest, arching his back and stretching out his other limbs to strike a more sensual posture. “Y’know how many guys would kill for that?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent took a few more bites. “Somehow, I doubt _this,”_ he jangled the chain pointedly, “-is what most of your fans would have in mind.” He dropped the links unceremoniously, wincing at the loud clacking sound they made as they smacked against the wooden table.  
  
Angel slipped back into a more relaxed pose, sighing as he looked at the other Demon. “Alright, come on, drink some more water.” He leaned over and grabbed the sweating pitcher that had been left out, refilling Pent’s cup. Pent took the glass and forced the contents down, groaning as his head throbbed. Angel chuckled and sank back down into his seat. “Remind me not to let you go ham on the liquor if I ever get your dumb ass into a real party.”  
  
Forcing down the rest of the toast, Pent pushed the plate away, bacon untouched. Angel managed to finish one of the three pancakes before putting down his fork and the eggs swooped in to clear the table. “We should probably head back,” Pentious murmured, pulling out his phone to note the low battery and various texts from Charlie. “I imagine Fat Nuggets will be wanting a long walk.”  
  
“Extra treats and cuddles too. Nugs doesn’t like it when I don’t come home,” Angel said with a yawn, stretching his top arms over his head and cracking the joints of his elbows.  
  
Pent stood, pushing in his chair. “Why? Do they have attachment issues?” he asked as they headed toward the grand foyer, a chorus of eggs waving them off from the kitchen.  
  
“Nah, just some bad past experiences,” The spider shrugged and pulled out his own phone, calling for a cab service to come pick them up outside of the mansion. “Nugs is a smart lil’ pig, but animals only understand so much, y’know?”  
  
Pent pursed his lips, watching as Angel lifted his phone to give the service his address for pick-up. He could easily imagine what sorts of _bad experiences_ would keep Angel out all night.  
  
He wasn’t going to pry though. Not only was he simply not in the mood for a long (and no doubt _complicated)_ conversation, but part of him wasn’t sure if he wanted the answers at all. He could already take a pretty solid guess based on the one interaction he had witnessed with Valentino and adding _details_ to his own mental picture just sounded like an exercise in self-flagellation.  
  
When their cab finally arrived twenty minutes later, Pentious locked up his home and headed down to the paved driveway with Angel behind him. He gave the driver a small nod of acknowledgement before he opened the door and slid in, rubbing his throbbing brow as he settled down on the cracked leather seats. Angel sat next to him and slammed the door closed, shuffling slightly to make room for his long legs in the cramped backseat.  
  
The driver hooked their arm over the back of the seat, leaning back as he said, “Where to?” But before Pent could answer, the man’s single normal iris widened and his entire feathered face lit up in recognition. “Oh shit! Long time no see. Almost thought you got whacked in the last Extermination, _slut.”_ The man looked Angel over, running a tongue over his teeth.  
  
Immediately, Angel’s tired expression morphed into an annoyed smile. “Hey shit for brains, I thought you’d pick up some better insults by this point, but y’know, good to see ya haven’t changed.” He folded his top arms back behind his head, his mismatched eyes meeting the driver’s own pair in silent challenge.  
  
The driver just grinned and waggled his brows before his eyes dipped down to the chain trailing down from Angel’s wrist. “What was all that about _not_ offering your services to _randos?”_ He jerked his thumb to Pent who stiffened and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“I’m _not_ his client,” Pentious muttered, resisting the urge to rub his throbbing brow. Why oh _why_ did they have to encounter one of Angel’s previous lovers while he was nursing a massive hangover? “Will you just take us to the Happy Hotel? I’d like to get a change of clothes and shower.”  
  
The driver laughed and pointed to the shackles. “What’s this shit then if not some weird ass bondage kink?” He reached down to grab it, but Angel snatched the man’s wrist, smiling as he twisted it until the bird snarled and pulled back, his feathered ears flattening in irritation.  
  
“Travis, _babe,_ how ‘bout you keep your snotty lil’ nose outta my business and take us where we need ta go?” He winked and added, “If you want the fare, you better start drivin’.”  
  
The driver (or Travis, he supposed), gave an annoyed huff and turned back around to face the wheel, adjusting his rearview mirror to stare them both down. “Is that why you haven’t been performing? You lose a bet or something?” Travis asked as he pulled out of the driveway and began to head down the road leading from the top of the hill back into the city.  
  
“Yeah,” Angel easily lied, sitting back and smirking as he lightly shoved Pentious’ shoulder. “Got chained to this son of a bitch for the next few months. No more shows ‘til we’re done.”  
  
Travis gave a snort and Pentious cringed as he watched the other man openly ogle Angel through the mirror. “Damn shame. I've missed seeing you shake your fat tits on stage.”  
  
Rather than take any offense or make an attempt to block the other man’s predatory staring, Angel just laughed. “Aw, is the old lady’s rack not doin’ it for ya?” He purposefully cupped his chest so that the fur bulged out of his jacket and Travis swallowed hard, forcing his eyes back onto the road. “Don’t worry, these bad boys ain’t goin’ anywhere. As soon as I’m out, my ass is headed straight back to work.”  
  
“What about the _side gig?”_ Travis asked, shooting one last glance to the spider in the rearview. “When do I get to hit that again?”  
  
“When you fuckin’ _pay_ me, like always,” Angel said with a skeptical eyebrow, purposefully stretching out his legs across Pent’s lap to kick the back of Travis’ seat. “You want the goods, you gotta fork over the cash _first._ These panties don’t drop until the check clears.”  
  
Travis clicked his tongue, his feathered ears flicking as he pulled off the private road leading to Pentious’ house and onto the main street that fed into the city proper. “Y’know, you should start offering a regulars’ discount. There’s hundreds of new hotties coming into the city every _day._ I could always take my business elsewhere.”  
  
“Then go to them if they’re so much better than me. I never gave nobody fuckin’ _coupons_ and I sure as shit ain’t startin’ that up now. Discounts don’t pay my bills,” Angel said, his smile slightly strained at the corners, lifting one hand to inspect his nails (despite wearing full-length gloves). “Sides, your dick ain’t good enough for me to be handin' out any freebies, asshole.”  
  
Pentious’ eyes went wide, unable to cover the noisy snort that escaped his nose as Travis’ neutral expression morphed into an annoyed pout. _“Plenty good enough for a less_ ** _picky_** _whore…”_  
  
Angel just ignored the half-muttered insult and chose to stare out the car window, his expression still fixed in a smile and body language confident and cocky as Pent had ever seen. In the reflection of the glass, Pent could tell that his gaze was out of focus and tired. He couldn’t blame the spider. It was way too fucking early for this bullshit.  
  
“So snake guy-” Pent blinked, turning to Travis as the driver slipped back into the normal city traffic, honking his horn when some jackass on a motorcycle cut him off.  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
Travis leaned back in his seat to look over his shoulder as they rolled to a slow stop. “How’s it been bein’ chained to this cock-tease? Have you at least gotten the slut to go down on you yet? Ya got plenty _ease of access.”_ He glanced pointedly to the chain and Pent stiffened in his seat. _  
_  
Pulling at the brim of his hat, Pent exhaled and shifted his tail against the seat, accidentally brushing Angel’s calves. “We’re not lovers, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
 _“Lovers?”_ Travis gave a full-bellied cackle, turning back to the road and weaving through several other cars to get off the main route and onto a side street running parallel. “Hate to break it to you, pal, but whores ain’t for _loving._ They’re for hitting and _quitting.”_ He leaned over to knock on the window, getting Angel’s attention. “Right, slut?”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, keeping his teeth lightly bared. “Ya really need to learn to vary your nicknames, pal. The slut thing was old _last year.”_ _  
_  
“Don’t gotta be clever to be true,” Travis remarked as the Hotel came into view, the building standing out starkly against the mostly empty neighborhood that surrounded it. “You and dick are a match made in Hell.”  
  
Angel’s smile tightened and Pentious pinched his brow, shaking his head. “In any case, _no_ we don’t sleep together. Not like _that_ anyway…”  
  
Shrugging, Travis met Angel’s eyes through the mirror again. “Your loss. If I was in your place, I’d be fucking that whore mouth every chance I got.” He parked the car up against the sidewalk and winked. “Fill it with more than _sass_ and _backtalk.”_  
  
Angel laughed and kicked the door open with far more force than was necessary, making Travis wince at the creaking sound the hinge made. “Fill is a _strong_ word,” he said, leaning over to stare Travis down as he brought his chained hand just a few inches from the bird’s face. “Considerin’ the tiny pecka you’re packin’.” He inched his forefinger and thumb together until there was maybe a few centimeters separating them before he honked Travis’ nose and pulled back with a mean laugh.  
  
Travis’ feathered ears flattened against his head in annoyance as Angel stepped out of the car and Pent sighed, removing his wallet to pay the fare. “Here’s your payment,” he muttered, shoving the bills into Travis’ hand before sliding out of the seat and slamming the door closed behind him.  
  
Once Pent was out, Angel turned away from the taxi, his triumphant smirk dropping into a tired line as they climbed the steps leading up to the double doors. Pent followed, waiting until they were through the doors before saying, “I assume that sort of harassment is normal?”  
  
“Eh, comes with the territory,” Angel shrugged, yawning as the doors closed with a gentle click behind them. “Some Johns are alright, most are kinda dickish, and then there are the fellas lookin’ to beat up on someone who can’t say no.” He pulled on the chain and Pentious sped up as they headed through the lobby. “It’s why I prefer strippin’ to whorin’. It’s more fun, I get to dance and be the star of the show-” he waved his chained arm in a loose circle, “-but it’s less work and more cash upfront to just take a coupla fellas back to a motel for a good ol’ fashioned dick drain.”  
  
“Do...do you _have_ to call it _that?”_ Pentious asked with a tight frown as they passed Husk at the Welcome Desk who took one look at them and gave a disappointed sigh once he noted they weren’t carrying any bottles of the promised schnapps.  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and laughed, shaking his head. “You’re such a fuckin’ prude sometimes. Come on, Pen, y’all had hookers back in your day, right?”  
  
“We did, but it still wasn’t quite so _crass,”_ Pentious muttered with a sigh as they rounded the staircase, heading up to their floor. “And none of it was out in the open. We kept things _private.”_  
  
“If you think the whorin’ is bad, you should see the porn shoots. That shit can take all day dependin’ on the scene. I’ll be tied up for like eight goddamn hours to get a 20 minute video.”  
  
Pent made a face, earning him a snicker from Angel as he dug his key from inside his jacket “Hey, you brought it up this time, _”_ he reminded, unlocking the door and immediately brightening when he saw Nugs was sitting on their haunches, waiting patiently next to the bed. “If I had it my way, I’d drop the shittier stuff and stick to strippin’ and webcam shows.”  
  
Of course, no doubt all of this was wrapped up in Angel’s contract with Valentino. The spider still kept the details of the agreement close to his chest, but he’d made it abundantly clear that denying or refusing Val’s requests (demands, _orders)_ wouldn’t be tolerated under _any_ circumstance.  
  
If Valentino wanted him to jump, not only was Angel to ask _“how high?”_ but also suck his cock at the same time.  
  
Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Pent closed the door behind them and removed his hat, setting it on the dresser. Meanwhile, Angel wasted no time and scooped Nuggets up into his arms to lovingly nuzzle the pig’s nose. “How’s my baby? Did ya miss us you lil’ cutie?” Nuggets gave a soft oink in response and then licked Angel’s cheek, wiggling happily in the spider’s arms. However, once the pig’s black eyes caught sight of Pent over Angel’s shoulder, Nugs began to loudly snort and squeal, clearly wanting attention from him as well.  
  
Angel laughed and shifted back, turning to the other Demon. “Aw, you really were worried, weren’t you? We’re ok.” Then without giving Pent any warning, Angel lifted Nugs to his face, allowing the pig to immediately assault his scales with their wet tongue.  
  
 _“Really now?”_ Pent asked with a defeated sigh, giving in and petting over the pig’s soft ears as Nugs let out a contented rumble. “It wasn’t even a _full_ day.”  
  
“Hey. To a pig, we might as well have been gone a year.” Angel kissed his pet on the head before settling Nuggets on the floor, letting them waddle back to the wicker basket serving as their bed. “Alright, let’s shower. I gotta wash the stink of your stuffy house offa me.”  
  
Pentious rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, sliding them both off his shoulders. “My home isn’t stuffy…” he muttered as he pulled his undershirt over his head, placing all three articles of clothing into the hamper.  
  
Angel clicked his tongue and tugged off his gloves and bowtie. “Your house is like if my nana had a goth phase in her mid-90s.”  
  
Without waiting for a response from the dumbstruck snake, Angel strode past him, forcing Pent to follow him into the bathroom or let the chain drag taut between them.  
  
 _“Goth phase!?”_

* * *

The next two months passed with relatively few major arguments or fights. It wasn’t that the frustrations of their situation had suddenly disappeared in a single drunken evening, but after that night there was something of an understanding between them. Pentious was hesitant to call it _mutual respect,_ but he also couldn’t think of a better phrase to describe their current relationship either. Instead he chose to simply not call attention to it (thankfully, Angel didn’t seem particularly inclined to discuss it either) as they continued to live their lives, working around the chain as best they could.  
  
They eventually agreed to visit Pentious’ home once a week (both to make repairs and to get them out of the Hotel for a few hours). After three trips, Angel insisted on bringing Fat Nuggets along if only to give him something to focus on besides his phone while Pent worked on his ship. The eggs had been very hesitant around the animal at first, but eventually began to bake special treats just for Nugs whenever they came by (which instantly earned Angel’s affections).  
  
“Ya know, you guys aren’t so bad. I mean, you’re fun to kill, like it's _real_ satisfying ta smash ya ta bits,” Angel said with a laugh as he pet over Nuggets in his lap. “But damn it’s gonna be hard to take a bat to your lil’ faces after all this.”  
  
“You could simply _not_ engage me in the streets,” Pent reminded, turning off the blowtorch and lifting up his welding mask to swap it out with his normal safety goggles that hung against his collarbone.  
  
“Aw, where’s the fun in that? Beatin’ your ass is like gettin’ an early Christmas.” Angel leaned back on his chair as the eggs scattered, leaving the tray of pig treats on the bench behind him. “Not to mention that you kinda picked my gal pal as your main rival, so there ain’t no way I’m sittin’ on the sidelines while she’s dukin’ it out with your boys.”  
  
Pent huffed, rolling his eyes as he looked over the welded edge, running his gloves against the seam and humming critically.  
  
“Speakin’ _of_ Cherri,” Angel began, clearing his throat as his mocking tone was replaced with something that could almost be described as hesitant. “Thursday is her Death Day.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Pent glanced back at the other man over his shoulder and said, _“So?”_ as he reached for his hand-sander, checking to make sure that he had the correct grit already attached to the tread. “Am I supposed to care about that?” He didn’t wait for Angel to respond as he turned on the motor and ran the grit over the metal carefully, his arms vibrating from the force of holding the sander in place.  
  
“Uh, kinda. Cherri and I always go out for each other’s D-Days,” Angel said with a frown, his top two hands stroking Nug’s velvety ears while his bottom set cupped over the ball of his knees. “We party it up in her fav club, get _fucked_ up, smash some shit, y’know… _fun stuff.”_  
  
Pentious turned off the sander and heaved a sigh, lowering the instrument. “Let me guess, I’m going to be forced to attend the _festivities…?”_ he asked snidely, checking over the section he’d cleaned up by running his forefinger over the metal.  
  
Angel pouted. _“Aw,_ c’mon, snake. I haven’t gone to a club the entire time we’ve been shackled together. You can stand bein’ out for one night, can’t ya?” He pursed his lower lip up, making it wobble as he lifted Nuggets up with his arms, using the pig almost as an adorable little shield. “Just _one_ night?”  
  
Dragging his goggles off, Pent turned, letting his hands rest on his hips. “And do I get something in turn? For... _partying_ with you both?”  
  
Angel batted his eyelashes at him and lowered Nuggets back to his lap. “Why the _pleasure_ of our company of course!” Pent scoffed and the spider snickered, waving him off with his chained arm. “Alright, _alright,_ I’ll cut the bullshit.” He went back to petting Nugs, chewing his lower lip. “So what _do_ you want then?”  
  
Pentious leaned back against the damaged hull, rubbing his bottom lip with his gloved index finger and wincing at the dust flecks that slipped into his mouth as a result. “I would have to think about it. It’s not as though either of you have a great deal to offer me in the first place.”  
  
“Hey, I _could_ always suck your cock.” Angel opened his mouth and mimed jerking off an invisible shaft into his puffed up cheek pocket. Pent just narrowed his eyes and Angel exhaled, dropping his arm as he stared at the other man. “When even was the last time you got off, like _ever?”_ _  
_  
Shaking his head, Pent felt his cheeks warm as he muttered, “Why do you care so much about my sex life?”  
  
Angel shrugged with both sets of arms. “I wouldn’t say I’m _invested_ or anythin’. Guess I’m just tryin’ to put the pieces together.” He chuckled and added, “Coupla months ago I mighta pegged ya for an ace, but now I’m not so sure.”  
  
“I can confirm that I’m not asexual,” Pent said, pulling his goggles back up and leaning over to grab the sander again. “But my sexual proclivities are really none of your business.”  
  
“Y’know, the more ya try and hide it, the more curious I’m gonna get,” Angel said, grinning as he watched him turn on the sander and run the grit along the uneven weld. “But I think I can rule out gay and ace. Straight might be the ticket, but I dunno. It’s always hard to tell with Europeans.”  
  
Pent blinked and turned off the sander again, thoroughly baffled by the last statement. “And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?”  
  
Angel grinned and leaned forward, gently placing Nugs down on the floor in front of him (but keeping a firm hold on the pig’s leash so his pet wouldn’t wander). “Let’s put it this way, snake. If you were from the States, I’d have pegged you as gay, but since you ain’t from my neck of the woods, I gotta speculate. The devil’s in the details.”  
  
“How do I come across as _gay?”_ Pentious asked, gesturing to his oil stained apron and then the myriad of lab equipment surrounding them. He was a well-dressed gentleman whose chosen career path included creating and maintaining instruments of mass destruction and _death._ What possible clues to his sexuality could be hidden in any of _that?_ _  
_  
“Eh, you gotta lot of girly hobbies and you care _way_ too much about how you look.” Angel sniggered as Pent pouted. “Don’t fuckin’ deny that crap, asshole. You preen in the mirror almost as much as I do. That’s _hella_ fuckin’ gay.” Angel gestured to the other Demon and heaved a sigh. “But like I said, I gotta factor in you bein’ a foppy British guy too. It complicates shit.”  
  
Slapping the tip of his tail against the floor, Pent adjusted his grip on the tool and ran his opposite hand down over the length of his tied hood. “I can also confirm I’m _not_ gay, despite my various _hobbies,”_ he muttered, poorly disguised annoyance lacing his words.  
  
But really, none of this was _any_ of Angel’s concern. Who Pentious chose to spend his intimate time with (and their _gender_ ) was his _private_ affair and not something to be shouted from the rooftops by Hell’s equivalent of a Roman orator.  
  
Of course, Angel wasn’t the type of man to let a bone go once he’d sunk his teeth into it. The spider simply waggled his brow at him and said, “That still don’t necessarily make ya _straight.”_ He held up a hand, ticking off fingers. “Ya got bi, pan, demi-” Angel paused, raising an eyebrow in thought. “Actually, now that I think about it, demi would make a lotta sense for ya.”  
  
 _“Demi?”_ Pent frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the other man. “That’s one I’ve never heard before.”  
  
Angel shrugged as Nugs settled underneath his chair, curling up for a nap. “It’s like...emotional attachment shit. You don’t get horned up unless you’re in _love.”_ He clasped two of his hands together, interlacing the fingers mockingly as he batted his eyes at nothing in particular. He cackled and dropped his hands back to his lap, wrapping the pink leash around one of his free wrists. “Which honestly sounds _extra_ gay to me, but eh, I wouldn’t know.”  
  
Pent furrowed his brow, something in the spider’s words stirring old memories to the surface . “I’ve had sex with people I didn’t love before,” he said plainly as their faces flashed before his mind’s eye in rapid succession. He’d never been able to forget even after all these years (one of the many curses of a photographic memory). “Though I’ll admit, it was far less fulfilling.”  
  
Of course, Angel didn’t take the hint. _“People?_ That’s an _interestin’_ word choice there.” The spider’s grin widened and he leaned his elbow against the arm of the chair, cupping his chin in his palm. “You sayin’ you fucked non-lady types?”  
  
Scowling, Pent raised the sander, pointing the tool at Angel. “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”  
  
Angel scoffed. “Why would I when it gets your stupid ass blushin’ like a goddamn fire hydrant with its skirts ripped off? Sides, who the fuck am I gonna tell your dirty lil’ secrets to?”  
  
 _“Cherri Bomb,”_ Pentious said flatly, lowering the sander as Angel’s smirk twisted into a guilty half-smile.  
  
“Ok, yeah...but _besides_ her-”  
  
Pent sighed, lifting his free hand to cut the other man off with a quick mid-air swipe. “Alright, here is the deal. You stop harassing me about my sex life and I’ll agree to go to your little Death Day party.”  
  
Angel blinked, his mouth pursed for a moment as he rubbed his thumb along his jawline. “So when you say _‘stop harassin’...”_  
  
“I mean _forever_ and not just today,” Pentious confirmed with a firm nod. “If I, for whatever reason, choose to discuss the topic with you, then it is fair game, but otherwise you are to _not_ bring it up in conversation.” He raised an eyebrow, the tip of his tail coiling and uncoiling against the hull. “Fair enough?”  
  
The spider puffed up his cheeks in a childish pout before exhaling. “Yeah, ok. I’ll stop buggin’ ya, but damn is it _fun.”_  
  
“Such a _sacrifice_ you’ve made for your friend,” Pentious declared, slowly turning back to face the hull as he raised both arms in mocking pantomime. “-deciding to no longer pester me for details on my _private_ sexual history.” He adjusted his goggles, fitting them back over his eyes before adding, “I’m sure your penance will be one for the records.”  
  
“Alright, alright, go back ta tinkerin’, ya jackass. _Sheesh…”_ _  
_  
Pent smirked and turned the sander on, raising the instrument to the welded edge as Angel began texting. After a minute or two of renewed silence (save for the grind of the grit against solid metal), he was able to finally relax and sink back into the deep focused meditation of his work.

* * *

The day before Cherri’s Death Day party, Pentious was told (not asked, _told)_ they’d be going shopping for what Angel referred to as clubwear. Of course, he had insisted that he owned a plethora of casual clothes that would work just fine for the event, but Angel dismissed everything without even taking a glance at the clothing on offer. “Yeah, no offense, snake, but I don’t trust you to dress down. You’ll make us look like a buncha dorks so instead I’m gonna deck ya out and you’re gonna just have to deal with that.”  
  
Pentious had rolled his eyes but agreed under the condition that Angel not pick anything too revealing or sexual. “I’m looking to have a good time, not be molested by strangers.”  
  
Angel had just grinned and rocked his hips to grind into the air. “I dunno what ta tell ya, Pen. With an ass like _that,_ you’re gonna have people humpin’ up on you no matter what you’re wearin’...” Angel gave him a flirty onceover and smacked his upper back. “C’mon, call the cab, busta. We got some shit to buy.”  
  
Half an hour later and they were wandering the aisles of a run-down shopping center where most of the clothes hung on the rusted ranks barely resembled fabric _at all._ Of course, Angel had picked this particular outlet both for the ‘style’ (a rather bold choice of words) and the affordable prices touted on the tags.  
  
While Pentious grimaced over misaligned seams and purposefully ripped sleeves, Angel dragged him along to scour the clearance sections, grabbing handfuls of items that looked to be roughly in their sizes and stacking them on one arm. Then before Pent could even take a look at any of his selections, he was being manhandled over to a shady looking corner of the store with a dilapidated sign reading _“CHANGING ROOM”_ .  
  
The changing room really wasn’t made for two people so it was a tight fit made all the tighter by the length of Pentious’ tail. He struggled to get out of his clothes while Angel just dropped his skirt and slid up a pair of leather hot pants in their stead, his back pressed up against the snake’s.  
  
“What even-?” Pent held up the hanger, frowning as he took in the sleeveless black leather vest that was adorned with cheap looking gold painted spikes stamped through the breast and shoulder. He flipped it over, wincing at the sight of more spikes spelling out ‘DADDY’ across the upper back. “This is a very deep v-neck.”  
  
“All the better to show off your cute lil’ snitties,” Angel said with a wink as he exchanged his jacket and gloves for neon pink fish-net sleeves and a teal sequin tube top, the breasts patterned in a way that _vaguely_ resembled sea shells. He then adjusted the fit of the cuffs and then took the vest from the hanger. “C’mon, arms up.”  
  
“I’m not even going to ask what the fuck _snitties_ are,” Pent sighed and obediently lifted his arms. “You do realize we’re going to have to modify anything we get to fit the chain…” he muttered as he tugged at the metal cuffs. It wouldn’t take a great deal of time to modify a simple vest, but the cheapness of the leather concerned him. Poor fabric always shredded under a decent sewing machine.  
  
“Yeah, but we gotta make sure this shit fits us first,” Angel said, fitting it over the chain and through as best he could before zipping up the front and smoothing over the leather. He couldn’t step back in the limited space, so he leaned away, his spine pressed against the corner of the booth. “Well damn, throw a few accessories on ya and it’s like you’re a whole new asshole.”  
  
Pentious shifted to look himself over in the stained mirror hanging skewed against the door. “It’s not terrible, though it feels very strange to wear a vest with nothing underneath.” He touched his chest which was very exposed in the middle, the zipper resting underneath his sternum entirely.  
  
“Your hat can change shape right?”  
  
Pent frowned and glanced to Angel who was fighting the hem of the tube top, folding the shimmering fabric over to expose his naval. Touching over the brim of his hat self-consciously, Pentious nodded. “Yes, why?”  
  
Angel shrugged and then fixed the fishnets so the cross-hatched fabric didn’t get caught in his fur. “Maybe wearin’ somethin’ familiar will make it less weird for ya? Shape that lil’ fucker into somethin’ that matches the vibe an’ hopefully it’ll help keep ya from havin’ a heart attack when you take a whole goddamn _step_ out of your comfort zone.”  
  
Unzipping the vest, Pent sighed and nodded. “I’ll consider it.” It wasn’t a bad idea. His hat was an accessory he rarely went without in some form or another and he’d rather have that on his head than anything Angel might select for him. _  
_  
Once he removed the vest, Pent turned the fabric over to stare at the lettering, frowning at the massive spikes that covered the entire width of the shoulder darts. Sighing, he shook his head. “Why did you pick _this_ one?”  
  
Angel snickered and bumped his hip to Pent, forcing the snake to move so he could look himself over in the mirror as well. “You don’t remember our first fight do ya?” the spider said, his eyes giving the outfit a once-over before attempting to pose in the limited space.  
  
“I _do,”_ Pent said with a frown, watching as Angel leaned over to adjust his breasts in the top (and shoving his backside against the snake’s abdomen in the process). “I was ignorant at the time, but no longer. I did my research.”  
  
Angel paused and turned to look at him, one brow raised. “What? The fuck do you mean by _research?”_ _  
_  
Giving a tired huff, Pent crossed his arms and twirled the fingers of one hand idly against his elbow. “I bought a guide to innuendos and wordplay. I’m not fond of appearing ignorant so I made sure to learn the basics.” He blushed and bit his lip. “For the record, I’m not _nearly_ old enough to be considered a ‘daddy’ in that regard.”  
  
“Ok, first, ‘daddy’ ain’t an age, it’s a state of mind, but secondly...you fuckin’ **_what!?”_ ** Angel let out a massive snort, placing one arm on the wall and cackling obnoxiously as he hunched into Pent. “You really got a fuckin’ _book?_ Holy shit you are the biggest goddamn dork I’ve ever met, snake.”  
  
Pent’s flush deepened as the spider continued to laugh, the sound amplified in the changing room (even overwhelming the outdated pop songs blasting through the dusty overhead speakers). “I didn’t want to be embarrassed again!” he hissed. “I don’t like playing the fool and you and your smart mouth kept distracting me.”  
  
“Mmm, sure that wasn’t _all_ that was distractin’?” Angel asked, purposefully shimmying to bounce his breasts in the top, only half an arm’s length between them in the limited space of the changing room.  
  
Pent glanced at the other man’s chest in question and his eyes immediately shot back up, ignoring the spider’s knowing grin. “Those _have_ to be implants. I’ve never seen a man with breasts.”  
  
Angel shook his head and leaned back, keeping one arm extended to lean against the wall. “Wrong, but you ain’t the first to think so. They’re as real as the rest of me.” He lifted a free arm to squeeze his chest through the top and winked at Pentious. “Just my luck, I got the best pair of tits in the Pentagram, but no ass. It’s a cryin’ shame.”  
  
“Everything has trade-offs I suppose,” Pent muttered, keeping his eyes averted as he took the vest and hung it on the arms of the hanger. “I’m assuming you didn’t have them in life.”  
  
“Oh _hell_ no.” Angel grinned and ran his bottom two hands down over the length of his sides, the motion smooth and sensual for how practiced it was. “I had no curves at all as a human. Least down here I got somethin’ to work with, even if it’s only up top.” He checked himself out again in the mirror and blew his reflection a kiss. “I think I’m goin’ with this bitchy mermaid look. It’s hot.”  
  
Pent held up the _Daddy_ vest and pursed his lips. It could be a _lot_ worse and it was all neutral colors so he wouldn’t be a walking neon signpost like Angel. “If anyone _actually_ calls me Daddy, I am going to punch them,” he said, lifting his chin as he waited for Angel to strip off his ‘bitchy mermaid outfit’ and change back into his normal skirt, gloves, and jacket.  
  
“Might wanna wear some brass knuckles then cuz your fists are gonna be _flyin’.”_ Angel cackled as he finished getting dressed, fixing his bowtie before snatching up Pent’s shirt and jacket. “Arms up,” he said, helping Pentious back into his own clothes. “Now, let’s pick out some bling. I saw a choker and some bands that I wanna look at.”  
  
Pent had barely finished buttoning up his jacket when he was bodily towed from the changing room. That earned them a few stares as Angel marched through the store, his mismatched eyes going wide with barely restrained excitement as they approached the jewelry counter. Pent raised an eyebrow, noting that most of the rings and necklaces under the glass display case were cheap knock-offs of much nicer and high-end pieces (though he supposed the quality was reflected in the pathetic price tags attached to them).  
  
Angel didn’t seem to care, slipping some gold colored bangles off a broken plastic hand-model and trying the set on his own wrist, shaking his arm to watch the metal dance with the motion. “Those will break very quickly and only continue to deteriorate once the paint chips off,” Pent remarked as the metal clacked against itself, already showing tell-tale signs of rust underneath the rushed paint-job that was working very hard to cover it.  
  
 _“So?_ Sometimes the point is just to look good for a night or two. Not all of us wanna wear the same shit day in and day out.” Angel paused, eying a gold colored ring with a big pink stone in the middle of it. He grinned and snatched it off the dusty velvet pad, sliding the piece on his middle finger before flicking Pent off with it.  
  
Pentious sighed and picked at the frayed edges of the cheap leather in his grasp. “It just seems like a waste of money. I’d rather spend more on something that will stand the test of time than buy items that will need to be replaced after a few uses.” He raised the vest back to eye-level and cringed. “I don’t even want to know what animal they skinned this terrible hide from…”  
  
Angel clicked his tongue, looking over the ring on his finger before checking the price. “Well, you ever consider that buyin’ the pricier shit is exactly that? Fuckin’ _expensive?”_ As he spoke, the excitement faded and the smile on his face fell to a more tamed expression. Pent raised an eyebrow as Angel began to slip off the jewelry and pile it back on the counter. “Just cuz you got cash to burn doesn’t mean everybody else does.”  
  
He pulled off the ring last, turning it over in his fingers before gently laying it on the velvet display. “An' if it makes me happy for a night, then it’s done the damn job.”  
  
The spider then tapped the fingers of his chained arm against the glass as he used the opposite arm to pull his billfold out from inside his jacket, tallying up his finances with a furrowed brow.  
  
Pent watched Angel, thinking back to the collection of clothes he’d seen in the spider’s dresser and closet. Suddenly all the misaligned seams and cheap fabric were starting to make more sense. Not that he’d ever been under the impression that the spider was well-off, but he’d never assumed that Angel was _this_ stint for cash.  
  
Chewing his tongue, Pent felt his stomach sink a little, reminded of his life as a young man, so desperate to pretend that he wasn’t wearing third and fourth-hand clothes as he clawed for a better life in London’s factories. The deep-set feelings of inadequacy never left even when his shirts changed from frayed cotton to fine linens and silks and his shoes fit for the first time in two decades rather than being a size too small.  
  
While he was alive, he’d managed to accumulate a small fortune, marry into a good family, make a _real_ name for himself, but at the end of the day he was still just a common work-mule smuggled into the blankets and stable of a prized stallion.  
  
Angel wasn’t playing at being high-society, but his loud distracting clothes reflected that same desire: look at me, but not _too_ close.  
  
 _Just keep your eyes locked on the right places and you’ll never see the painful truth._ _  
_  
“C’mon, let’s go pay,” Angel said, knocking him out of his musing as he closed his wallet, a disappointed expression on his face. Pent blinked and glanced down, seeing that Angel had left all the cheap jewelry on the counter, including the pink ring he seemed to be fond of.  
  
Without thinking, Pentious snatched it, pocketing the ring into his suit with a somewhat rusty sleight-of-hand. Thankfully the clerks were too busy with other customers to notice his sloppy work and the two men were able to proceed to the register without anyone accosting them.  
  
When it was their turn to pay, Pent reached for his wallet, but Angel opened his billfold, thumbing through some crumpled bills before frowning and tugging out a credit card. The spider huffed at Pent’s curious stare and he crossed his arms as the clerk rang them up. “Thought you’d be happy I’m payin’ for somethin’,” he said snidely as the girl removed the hangers and packed up their purchases. “You gonna complain about this too?”  
  
“Not at all,” Pent said, slipping his wallet back into his pocket. “I’m just surprised.” The girl behind the counter popped her gum and stuffed the receipt paper into the bag before handing the entire thing to Angel. The spider took the bag and turned to head out of the store, Pent following behind him at a pace.  
  
Sighing, Pent thumbed over the bump of the ring in his pocket. “...Thank you,” he said quietly as Angel lifted the bag to sling it over one shoulder, using a free hand to tuck his credit card back into his wallet.  
  
Angel just gave a nod. “Yeah, yeah. You’re gettin’ the cab back though.”  
  
Snorting, Pent smiled softly and gave a knowing tip of his hat. “I assumed as much.”

* * *

When they got back to the Hotel, they barely had time to put away their purchases before there was a playfully rhythmic knock at their door.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Angel opened the door to reveal a very excited looking Charlie bouncing up and down on her heels, holding what looked like a very crumpled sheet of red paper in her grasp. “Hey babe. What can we do ya for?” the spider asked, leaning his arm against the doorframe as Pentious sidled up next to him. “Somethin’ goin’ on?”  
  
“Sorta! Um, so Vaggie and I were thinking of handing out some flyers for the Hotel. I think we can probably drum up some interest since we’ve had a lot of new souls drop in recently.” Charlie flipped the sheet in her hands, the paper displaying a rainbow logo for the Happy Hotel alongside crudely drawn caricatures of all the staff.  
  
Pent reached out and took the paper from her, frowning. “Is that...supposed to be me?” he asked, pointing at a black noodly looking figure with a top hat standing next to what could only be Angel (judging by the number of limbs anyway).  
  
Charlie laughed and rubbed her opposite arm. “Yeah. I’m not the _best_ artist, but I think most people will get the picture.” She took the flyer back, holding it in both hands. “Do you guys wanna come help out?”  
  
Both men frowned and Angel tentatively ran his tongue along his upper row of teeth. “I mean, you do remember the last time I helped out with your little chores, don’t ya?” The spider jangled the chain and Charlie winced through her smile.  
  
“We won’t be split up across the city this time and we’d be killing two birds with one stone: getting everyone out of the Hotel for a bit and spreading the cause.” She folded the paper and tucked it into her suit, adjusting the button at her waist. “It’s perfect beach weather tomorrow so we’re gonna be giving out flyers around the boardwalk!”  
  
Angel’s eyes lit up and he pushed off the wall, all four of his hands closing into fists. “Oh shit, really? Well fuck.” He turned back to Pentious and made his eyes as wide and round as was physically possible. “C’mon snake. We’re bein’ offered a goddamn beach day.”  
  
“Is it really a beach day when we’re handing out _flyers?”_ Pentious asked, crossing his arms as Nugs trotted up behind them, curious as to why they were all gathered around the door. He reached down, picking up the pig and handing them to Angel so that Nuggets wouldn’t try and wander out into the hallway off-leash. “It’s also terribly _hot_ this time of year…”  
  
“Which makes it _perfect!”_ Angel countered, nuzzling Nug’s head as Charlie nodded eagerly behind them. “We can cool off in the water and play some stupid carnival games an’ all that jazz.”  
  
Pentious pursed his lips, his tail flicking against the bed frame. “What about Cherri’s party? That’s tomorrow night, remember?”  
  
“We can do both of course!” Angel shifted Nugs into his bottom arms while his top set grabbed Pent’s shoulders (the snake suppressing a surprised flinch). “Don’t be a goddamn stick in the mud. We spend the afternoon at the beach and then get dolled up and head to the club with Cherri. It’ll be a full day, but you can manage, right?”  
  
The spider’s pleading expression returned and he raised Nugs who just tilted their head in mild confusion before licking Angel’s hand and snuffling his pink glove. Pentious exhaled heavily and pushed Angel’s hands off his shoulders before reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I suppose it’s doable…” he muttered, earning a cheer from both Charlie and Angel in turn. "Though, we'll need sunscreen."  
  
Charlie grinned and gave him an assured wave. "Don't worry about a thing! I've already got all the essentials written up. You guys just have to get dressed and come downstairs when it's time to leave. Sound good?" They both nodded and she gave them an excited thumbs up. "Awesome, I'm gonna let Husk and Niffty know. See you guys at lunch!" She then headed back to the elevator, leaving Angel to shut the door behind her.   
  
"Man, it's been ages since I got to go to the beach," Angel said with a warm smile, gently squeezing Nuggets in his arms. "Well, aside from the shoots we did out there." He shuddered, sticking out his tongue. "Got so much fuckin' _sand_ in my ass cheeks."   
  
Still rubbing over his brow, Pent pursed his lips and nodded. "Sounds highly unpleasant." Among many other things that could be found at the beach, namely the goddamn _sun._  
  
"The fuck would you know? You don't even got cheeks," Angel said, leaning over to ogle Pent's backside. "Just one solid piece of _cake."_ He mimed slapping it with one of his top hands and Pent shot him an annoyed glare, making the spider laugh and back up. "Chill, it's a fuckin' joke, dickbag." Angel grinned and then sat down on the bed, settling his pet in his lap. For a moment he was happily playing with Nugs, but then his expression froze and he winced. "Oh _fuck..."_  
  
"What?"   
  
Pursing his lips, Angel raised his pig up to kiss Nug's forehead. "I don't know what I'm gonna _wear!"_  
  
Pentious blinked slowly and then reached over, yanking open Angel's filled closet with a dramatic sweep of his hands. "Pick your poison," he said sarcastically, adding a showman's bow before laying down on the bed next to Angel.   
  
"Gee, _thanks,"_ Angel muttered, rolling his eyes before placing Nugs back down to the carpet.  
  
Pent shrugged and yawned, stretching out against the sheets. "Always glad to be of service."

* * *

The next day, Angel actually woke _before_ him, the spider excitedly lifting a sleepy Nuggets out of their basket and into his lap so as to press messy kisses along the pig's snout. Pent just yawned, letting his tea boil and then steep as Angel settled the pig into his lap and texted back and forth with Cherri. He watched them swap selfies and memes for a good thirty minutes before he tugged on the chain, forcing Angel to get up and go through their usual routine.  
  
After they’d had breakfast, they returned to their room and Pentious found himself almost enthralled by the way Angel picked through his closet, insisting on finding the perfect swimsuit in his massive collection of skimpy outfits. After an hour and a half of trying on what had to be a dozen different suits, Angel decided on a red halter top bikini with a matching thong bottom (“I don’t have much junk in the trunk, but there ain’t no fuckin’ way I’m wearin’ _granny panties.”)_  
  
Tying a purple sarong around his waist, Angel dug a ladies’ sun hat out of the closet and glanced back to Pent who was still looking in his dresser. “What the fuck are you even going to wear? Not like you can throw on any trunks.” Angel raised an eyebrow, shifting his weight to one side as he thumbed over the wide-brim of the hat. “Can’t see you headin’ outside in the buff either.”  
  
“I don’t plan to be _naked,”_ Pentious huffed, finally pulling a white tank top and a red short-sleeve button-down with a bright tropical floral print out from the stack of folded clothes. He laid the fabric out neatly on top of the dresser, smoothing over the wrinkles with his hand before sliding the drawer closed.  
  
Angel stared at the cloth with a blank expression for a moment before his face cracked into a grin, raising one hand to muffle his giggles (unsuccessfully). “Oh my fuckin’ _god,_ who gave you a goddamn _hawaiian shirt?”_ _  
_  
Pentious frowned, slipping the tank top over his head and zipping up the altered seam to bypass the chain. “No one. I bought it for _myself,”_ he said, tugging the floral print on over it, leaving the buttons undone for a more casual effect. “I don’t participate in summer activities very often, but I’m not going to wear my suits to the _beach.”_ _  
_  
Biting his lip, Angel just shook his head and watched as Pent pulled out a pair of sunglasses, fitting them on top of his hood. “You look like every dad on vacation _ever._ ” He stepped forward and playfully outlined the shape of Pent’s waist in the air. “Except without the beer gut.”  
  
“I suppose that _counts_ as a compliment,” Pentious muttered with a sigh as Angel grabbed some platform sandals and slipped his feet into them, hiding the majority of the appendages in a closed-toe box. “Are you finally done?”  
  
Angel held up a finger before swiping his makeup bag off the nightstand, yanking Pent toward the bathroom by the chain. “Just gotta put on a lil’ face.”  
  
Pent scrunched his brow, but didn’t fight as he was towed. “What is the point of makeup when we're going to the waterfront?" he asked, crossing his arms as he slithered in and leaned against the sink counter.  
  
“The point is I’m goin’ out in public for the first time in fuckin’ _ages_ and I wanna look nice,” Angel stuck his tongue out at him and unzipped the bag to pull out an eyeliner pencil, some mascara, and a dark lip shade. “So shut your pie-hole and let a man _work.”_ _  
_  
Pentious sighed and leaned back against the counter, watching as Angel drew small black wings on both eyes, outlined his lips and colored them in before curling his lashes with an instrument that looked like a _torture device_. He finished the look off with some mascara and setting spray before giving himself a wink in the mirror, blowing his reflection a sultry kiss. Turning to Pent, he posed, folding his top two arms behind his head while the bottom two rested on his popped hip. “Bam! _Now_ we’re cookin’ with gas!”  
  
The spider did look nice, the darker colors of his swimwear and makeup contrasting well against his white fur. The sarong also served to give him more of a shape than his normal skirt, evening out his upper body and lower body in a way that most would agree was appealing. “I hope all of that is waterproof,” Pent remarked as they headed out of the bathroom, grabbing their phones and wallets off the dresser.  
  
 _“Of course._ I only wear the non-waterproof shit when I’m _told_ to.” Angel laughed at Pent’s confused expression and mimed crying with his chained wrist. “Some guys like it when it turns all wet and smeary. Gets ‘em off real nice to see the mess.”  
  
Sighing, Pent dragged a hand down the side of his face as Angel continued to giggle. “Of course it’s a _porn_ thing…whyever _wouldn’t_ it be?”  
  
 _“Everythin’_ is porn, babe. The sooner you accept that, the less time you’ll spend clutchin’ your pearls like a granny.” Angel leaned over the bed to reach his pet’s basket, giving Nugs a soft pat to both ears. “Now you be good while we’re gone, ok?”  
  
The pig snorted tiredly before settling back down in the blankets, content to curl up and sleep. Taking their room keys, Pent opened the door and locked it behind them, checking his pockets one last time for his phone before they made their way downstairs.  
  
Outside, the Magne limo was idling with Razzle and Dazzle in the driver’s seat (Razzle working the pedals as Dazzle stood on the other goat’s shoulders to reach the wheel). Husk and Vaggie were in the process of loading up the trunk with several stacks of blankets, an absurdly large umbrella, and a few coolers (one of which was simply labeled _BEER)_.  
  
Meanwhile, Charlie was on her phone, frowning as she leaned her forearm against the vehicle. “Yeah, I guess I can come by and grab them. No really, it’s not a problem at all.” she said in an overly cheery tone that did not match the tight knit of her brow. “Ok, see you soon.” She hung up and tilted her head back in an exasperated groan. _“Fuuuuuuuck!”_  
  
“Something wrong?” Pentious asked as Angel slipped his phone inside the cup of his bikini top and placed his sunhat over the fluff of his hair, adjusting it until the brim flopped over at the perfect angle.  
  
“The printer screwed up and our flyers aren’t ready,” Charlie said, dragging a hand down the side of her face. “I’ll have to go and pick up the set before we head to the boardwalk. The shitty part is that it won’t be done for another hour or so.”  
  
Vaggie closed the trunk and walked around the side of the car, brushing her fingers over Charlie’s bangs before taking the princess’ opposite hand and thumbing over Charlie’s knuckles tenderly. “It’ll be ok, hon. I’ll go with you to collect the flyers while everyone else sets up camp on the beach. We won’t lose that much of the day.”  
  
Charlie’s frown tightened briefly before she let out a sigh, the tension in her shoulders releasing as she nodded. “Yeah, but it’s still annoying. Nothing ever wants to go _smoothly_ around here.” She picked at the straps of her black one-piece and slid the phone into her handbag. Finally Charlie glanced up, eyes flickering to Pentious and then Angel in turn. _“Uh,_ nice outfit, Sir Pentious…”  
  
Angel immediately started cackling (not even trying to hide his laughter behind his hand) as Pent scowled and fingered the shirt collar between his talons. _“Clearly_ this top will have to go in the bin after today. I assumed it was rather innocuous, but apparently I was mistaken.”  
  
“Eh, I don’t see what the problem is,” Husk said with a shrug, leaning back against the limo as he snatched his metal flask from where it was resting on the roof of the car. “A shirt’s a shirt.”  
  
“You hardly ever even wear normal clothes,” Vaggie pointed out, gesturing to the cat who just snapped the waistband of his wrinkled red swim-trunks pointedly and puffed up his chest as he unscrewed the flask cap.  
  
“I got a hat an’ tie. That’s practically fuckin’ business casual. Just be glad that I threw on trunks for this shit.” Husk then pointed to Angel and added, “It’s more than legs wears on the regular.”  
  
“If you wanted ta see the rest, all you gotta do is _ask_ for it, baby,” Angel said, giving a sultry bat of his eyelashes as Husk sighed and took another long pull from the flask.  
  
“Where’s Al? I wanna get this fucking show on the road,” he muttered, yanking open the door to let Niffty hop up onto the step and slide inside.  
  
Charlie winced and pushed her swim braid over her shoulder. “Al didn’t want to come and we needed someone to mind the Hotel while we’re gone anyway. It was either him or me and he volunteered to stay behind...soooo… _yeeeeah...”_ She raised both of her hands, giving the group a tentative double thumbs up and Husk groaned, waving her off. _  
_  
“Well then the fuck are we waiting for?” he snapped, climbing inside the limo after Niffty and scooting back to make room for the rest. “Let’s pick up your damn papers and get going.”  
  
Charlie sighed and ducked her head to get into the limo, Vaggie rubbing her shoulder as she followed her in. Lastly, Angel and Pentious slipped inside, closing the door behind them.  
  
Their first stop was the print shop where Charlie and Vaggie hopped out of the car to get everything settled with the flyers. “How are you gonna find us?” Angel asked, watching as Vaggie tied her hair back into a high ponytail and covered her light blue bikini top with a towel slung over her shoulders.  
  
“Just set up close to the ferris wheel and we’ll figure it out,” Charlie assured with a small smile before going to the driver side to instruct Razzle and Dazzle to drop the gang off at the beach and then head back to the print shop while Vaggie grabbed some white shorts from her bag. She handed them to Charlie to slip over the bottom of her bathing suit, only stepping up onto the sidewalk once they were both covered enough to be decent.  
  
“Worst case scenario, keep your phones close.” Vaggie waved hers and added, “We shouldn’t be long, but we’ll let you guys know when we’re on our way.”  
  
Pentious nodded and Husk gave them a lazy thumbs up before downing the rest of his flask. With that, they waved to the girls as they shut the door, the vehicle driving away from the store and towards the massive carnival boardwalk and wine red sea that lined the adjacent coast.  
  
Razzle and Dazzle took them as close to the massive ferris wheel as possible and they all got out, slowly unloading their supplies from the trunk.  
  
Tilting his head up from underneath his wide-brimmed sun hat, Angel grinned and inhaled the salty air. “Fuck it’s a nice day.”  
  
“You know we’re here to do actual work, right?” Pent said with a frown as he lifted the first cooler into his arms and stepped back to give the others room. Husk immediately took his place, leaning into the trunk to grab the massive umbrella and stack of blankets and setting them both off to the side.  
  
“Eh, I’m gettin a tan in either way,” Angel shrugged, looking at him from over the rim of his cat-eye sunglasses and winking.  
  
“Like anyone will see it through all that fluff,” Husk muttered, picking up the towels and blankets before shoving them into Angel’s hands. “Now pull your damn weight like the rest of us.”  
  
“Mmm, I’d rather pull _yours,”_ Angel shot right back, licking his lips as the cat huffed and slammed the roof of the trunk closed. Niffty bounced next to him, a smaller cooler held above her head as the men took the heavier loads.  
  
The four of them descended the wooden stairs of the boardwalk before beginning to trudge across the hot black grains that made up Pillager’s Point.

Pentious rarely visited any beaches, both when he was alive and after he was dead. Sun and sand had never held much appeal to him, but apparently he was in the minority as there were already plenty of beach goers out and about, either in the process of setting up their own blankets or already camped out and settling in for a late-morning soak in the sea.  
  
Once they found a clear spot within sight of the ferris wheel, Husk and Pent drove the umbrella deep into the sand while Niffty began to lay out blankets, pinning the edges with the coolers and other heavier items. Adjusting the hand-crank, Pent opened the umbrella and fixed the angle, making sure the vast majority of their little camp was properly shaded before he leaned over, digging through the blanket bag for the massive bottle of sunscreen Charlie had packed.  
  
Angel was already stretched out on a blanket, his top arms settled behind his head while the bottom set rested against his trim abdomen. “Can you even get sunburnt, snake?” he asked with a grin as he watched Pent roll up the sleeves to his floral shirt and stretch out his tail to begin applying cream to his scales.

“Unfortunately yes,” Pent muttered, not looking up from his work, pausing at the base of his tail to smear a handful over his face, rubbing it in. “And I’m really not fond of shedding so I’d like to avoid getting burnt as much as possible.”  
  
Angel shrugged and laid back, content to ignore him as he worked at applying sunscreen over his body. Nearly half an hour went by before he was satisfied with the coverage, capping the bottle and setting it to the side.  
  
“That took forever,” Husk remarked, a stack of three empty beer cans half-buried in the sand next to him. “Never thought I’d be grateful for the hairballs, but shit, if I had to do _that_ every time I went out, I’d just fucking off myself.”  
  
“I rarely go out for that exact reason,” Pent said with a sigh, coiling up under the umbrella as much as possible even with all the sunscreen he’d just applied. “It’s not fun to burn, but neither is this particular chore enjoyable.”  
  
At least it had killed _some_ time. No doubt the girls would be back soon and then they could get to work handing out the flyers. The day was starting to turn very hot and he wanted to get this little outing over with as soon as possible so he could return to the sanctuary that was climate controlled interiors.  
  
An hour passed and the girls still hadn’t returned.

According to their texts, the printer was struggling to fulfill their order and it was going to take even _longer_ to get everything squared away.

“Welp, if they’re gonna be late, I’m gettin’ my happy ass some ice cream,” Angel said, rolling up to sit. “You two want any?” he asked, brushing the sand from his legs with his top hands while his bottom two pointed to Niffty and Husk in turn.

“Chocolate works,” Husk said with a shrug, crushing his ninth beer can against his forehead and tossing it into the pile.

Niffty shook her head, barely glancing up from her tablet as her tiny fingers typed away. “I’d love some, but I really need to concentrate on this chapter.” She paused, rubbing her chin. “Getting these two together is such a challenge.”

Pent sat up and groaned, already feeling a headache coming on from spending over an hour sitting on hot black sand (the blankets did little to block the heat already absorbed into the ground and it was only getting _hotter)._ “What exactly are you writing? You’ve been at it for some time now…”

Niffty gave a shy smile, her cheeks flushing almost immediately which made all three men exchange curious glances. “Oh it’s _nothing,_ just a story I’m drafting up.” She pulled her tablet close to her chest before Angel could lean over for a peek, lifting her chin defiantly. “It’s not done!”

“Go ahead and get her a lemon pop. She’s gonna want it when you guys get back,” Husk muttered, rolling his eyes as Niffty gave a shocked gasp. “What? It’s true. When we hit high noon, you’re gonna be wishing for something nice and cold.”

“I guess..." Niffty murmured, loosening her grip on the tablet.

Angel straightened up and ticked off his fingers. “Chocolate and a lemon pop if they got it.” He tugged the chain and Pent sighed, slipping his sunglasses over his eyes as he followed Angel out from underneath the muted comfort of their umbrella. The sand not shaded by their camp was a lot hotter now and Pent was suddenly _very grateful_ for the thick hide that made up his underbelly.

Back at the boardwalk, the crowds had swelled to double the size they were when they’d arrived, with lines for various attractions and food stalls snaking their way all across the wooden platform. Luckily there were plenty of ice cream vendors so it didn’t take long to find one with a relatively short line. “What do you want, snake?” Angel asked, gesturing to the list of flavors plastered to the side of the cart with his chained arm while his lower hands settled to rest on his hips.

“I’m fine with a vanilla cone,” Pent murmured, feeling disgustingly hot as they stood there fully exposed to the sun. He fanned himself with his hand, a pathetic attempt to stave off the heat as they watched the next customer step forward to talk to the vendor.

Angel snorted and rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. “Why are you so goddamn borin'? No sprinkles? No _chocolate syrup?_ Just... _vanilla!?”_

Pent glared at Angel, sweat dripping down the sides of his face as he flapped his hand. “And what are you planning to get that’s so revolutionary?” he asked as the customer in front of them paid for their order.

“Strawberry with chocolate sprinkles of course,” Angel said with a grin, adjusting the brim of his sun hat. “Y’know it’s not the 1800s anymore right? There’s more than one flavor to pick from.”

Sighing, Pent stared longingly at the ice packed inside the cart to keep the tubs of ice cream nice and cold. “I’m very aware and I’ve tried quite a few flavors. I just like my ice cream _simple;_ is that so difficult to comprehend?”

“I mean, if you’re a sad old man,” Angel said with a laugh as the previous customer stepped aside, allowing them to scoot up to the front of the cart. “Hey pal,” Angel began, leaning his elbow on the cart as he pointed out the items he wanted with his opposite hand. “Can I get a chocolate cone, a vanilla cone, one of those kiddie fruit pops, and strawberry with chocolate sprinkles in a cup?”

The vendor put their order together and they both left the stand (after Pent paid the bill): Angel carrying Husk’s cone in one arm and Niffty’s popsicle in the other while his bottom hands held his ice cream cup.  
  
To keep his own cone from melting too badly, Pent tilted his head to the side and wrapped his forked tongue around it, cleaning up the edges and smiling softly as the cool sweet flavor hit his system. Oh thank god, something _cold._ “Ice cream was a good choice,” he admitted after a few licks, his heat-induced headache still throbbing away behind his temple. No doubt he’d have to drink a lot more water once they got back to their umbrella (and probably rest for a while too). “They won’t last long in this weather though.”  
  
Angel snickered, watching Pent out of the corner of his eye. “Definitely not at the rate you’re goin’. You look like you’re about to deep-throat that cone.”

Pent paused with his tongue wrapped around the circumference of the ice cream. He retracted it slowly, licking the excess off his lips before saying, “It’s very _rude_ to stare at someone when they’re eating.”

“I’ll stop starin’ when you stop givin’ your ice cream all that tongue action.” Angel dug his spoon into the cup held in his bottom two hands, lifting the spoon to his lips and giving it a slow salacious lick before sucking on the utensil. “Don’t put on a _show_ if you don’t want the attention.”

“I'm not putting on a _show!”_ Pent muttered, groaning as they went down the stairs leading from the boardwalk to the black sand of the beach. “It’s not my fault you’ve got a dirty mind.” He defiantly bit into the top of the dessert in frustration and swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut in discomfort as his nerves immediately began to throb even worse than they already were.

Angel laughed and said, “Stick your thumb to the roof of your mouth. That’ll kill the brain freeze.” He opened his own mouth and demonstrated it, Pent following along, careful to keep his talons from getting caught against his sharp teeth.

The pressure certainly helped and Pent hummed as he removed his finger, glancing to Angel. “Where did you learn that trick?” 

Angel took another few bites of his own treat, stirring the spoon to mix the sprinkles into the ice cream. “My sis and I used to go to a lil corner store and get pops. The owner gave us freebies and bein’ kids, we just shoveled that shit in our faces without a second thought.” Angel chuckled, his eyes staring out at the horizon as if lost in a memory. “One of the guy's sons told us the secret and it’s been savin’ my ass from ice cream headaches eva’ since.” 

Pent frowned, looking down at the melting cone in his fist. Sometimes it was terribly easy to forget that his fellow Demons were once people with real lives, family, and friends. Angel wasn’t just _Angel Dust,_ the biggest porn star in Hell. He was someone's child, someone's son.

And apparently, someone's _brother._

“You have a sister?” Pent asked, relief filling him as he caught sight of their umbrella, the Magne family crest emblazoned on the fabric.

“Got a coupla siblings,” Angel said with a rather dismissive shrug, the fond expression on his face falling just as quickly as it had come. “I told ya that most of the family lives here, but not on my end of the Pentagram if ya catch my drift.”  
  
He paused and reached out, his index finger trailing over Pent’s knuckles where some of the vanilla had melted and dribbled past the edge of the cone.

Wiping it off with his fingerpad, Angel brought it to his mouth, giving a flirtatious wink as he trailed the digit down the flat of his tongue. Pent immediately stiffened as the spider purred. “Hmmm, alright, the vanilla ain’t _so_ bad.”

Scowling, Pent lifted his chin and cleaned up the rest of the cone with his tongue. “You aren’t very slick you know.”

“Well, yeah baby. That’s what _lube_ is for.”

The comeback was so unexpected that Pent nearly choked on his cone, melted ice cream dribbling out of the corners of his mouth as Angel let out a barking cackle and smacked the snake’s shoulder with one fist. “Oh my fuckin’ god your stupid _face!”_

Husk glanced up from his phone as they rounded the umbrella, Pent still flushed (from heat and embarrassment both) while Angel fought to control his giggles. The cat held out one hand for his ice cream, setting aside the beer for once as Angel gave him the chocolate cone. “The fuck took you guys so long?” he asked, quickly cleaning up his partially melted ice cream and biting into the rim of the baked waffle. “Also what’d you do to Pentious _this_ time? He looks like he’s about to have a heart-attack.”

Pent gave a miserable sigh and shook his head, before settling down against the blankets, Angel plopping down next to him after handing Niffty her popsicle. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he muttered as Angel muffled his snickers behind one hand, using his chained arm to prop up his torso as he continued to eat his ice cream with the remaining two.

“Nothin’ worse than the usual teasin’. The snake just makes it _way_ too easy,” Angel said with a wicked smirk, licking the spoon clean with a playful swipe of his pink tongue. “Guess all that _research_ of yours hasn’t helped much, huh?”

Groaning, Pent just ate his cone, doing his best to keep Angel from staring at him as he lapped at the rapidly melting treat. He couldn’t even enjoy the _one_ good thing about this trip without the other Demon butting in and twisting it into something _perverted._  
  
Truly _nothing_ was safe from the horny spider’s hyper-sexual observations and wordplay.  
  
Niffty frowned, raising her one eyebrow. “Research? What are you guys talking about?” she asked, sucking on the popsicle as she typed with one hand, balancing the tablet against her knees.

“It’s nothing-” Pent began, falling silent as he saw Charlie and Vaggie emerge from the opposite side of the umbrella, both girls carrying a massive stack of flyers in their arms.

“Hey guys! We have the-” Charlie frowned, her already large eyes widening even further as she looked over the group. “Aw, you got ice cream _without_ us?”

Angel shrugged, flicking his spoon at her. “You were takin’ too long. Sorry toots, maybe next time.” He scooped up the remaining ice cream in his bowl and shoveled it into his mouth, giving a wink to Pent as he continued to suck on the spoon.

“All the stands are still open on the boardwalk,” Pent assured, chomping through his own cone and using a water bottle to clean off the sticky sugar from his fingers. He exhaled and swallowed the rest of the bottle’s contents, pinching over his brow ridge as his headache gave an angry pulse against his palm.

“We can start handing out the flyers while you guys get some ice cream,” Niffty suggested as Husk groaned and dragged a hand down over his ears.

“Great job reminding them, kid. Now they’re gonna make us do the legwork,” he muttered, sitting up with a grunt, his tail flicking back and forth irritably as his wings stretched out and refolded against his back.

Charlie chuckled and thumbed through the papers before giving Husk half of the stack in her arms. “Please hand these out. Don’t just throw them in the nearest trash can and lie about it.” She looked to Angel and Pent, handing them the rest of the flyers. “Husk, you can take the beach west of the ferris wheel, Angel and Sir Pentious can take the east side, and Vaggie and I will take the boardwalk itself.”

Angel got to his feet and crumpled the empty cup in his grip. “So you guys get all the fun shit?” Vaggie just shot him a glare and he groaned, kicking at the blanket with the toe of his wedges. _“Figures._ C’mon snake, let’s get this over with.” He grabbed Pent’s arm, yanking him back up to stand before he could crack open up another water bottle.

“What about me?” Niffty asked, glancing up at both girls. “Do I just...stay here?” She paused and gestured at their little camp, frowning softly.

Vaggie nodded and split her own stack of papers between herself and Charlie. “We need someone to watch our things. Is that ok?”

Niffty sighed and then looked back at her tablet. “I guess I can get some more writing done,” she said before going back to typing, sticking the barren popsicle stick in her teeth as she worked.  
  
Turning back to the group, Charlie grinned and pumped her fist. “Alright! Let’s put out the word, guys! Meet back here when all your flyers are gone.” She put her hand out, smiling with her teeth as she waited for everyone else to join in. Vaggie extended her own arm, though even she was clearly a little embarrassed by her girlfriend’s enthusiasm.  
  
Husk took one look at their hands, grabbed a beer from the cooler, and kicked it closed. “See you kids in an hour,” he said, turning and ducking out from under the shade of the umbrella.  
  
Charlie pouted and then looked to Angel and Pentious expectantly. “Aw, c’mon you guys! This is a team-building exercise!”  
  
“Can this even be called a team when neither of us are your employees?” Pentious asked, raising one brow as Angel sighed and dropped his hand on top of Charlie’s (whether out of obligation or sympathy was unclear).  
  
“Sure, go Team Hazbin or whateva,” Angel muttered, his tone bored as he lifted it back up. “See ya later, bitches,” he added, turning in the opposite direction that Husk had gone and waving them off over one shoulder. Pent followed behind, holding his own half of the stack in one hand before slipping his sunglasses back down over his eyes.  
  
Somehow it had gotten even _hotter_ and Pentious found himself breathing through his mouth within _minutes_ as they tried to pass out the Hotel flyers to the many dozens of beach goers peppered across the obsidian sand. Most of the Demons that took the papers immediately tossed them or crumpled them up into balls (one actually set it on _fire_ with his cigar which was fairly stylish, though entirely _unnecessary)_  
  
Pent wasn’t surprised by their reactions all things considered, but the consistent rejection wasn’t helping clear his already sour mood. 

Three hours had passed by the time they had exhausted their flyers and returned to the umbrella and Pent felt like he was dying _all over_ again. He was slicked with sweat, but it did little to help him cool down from the onslaught of the sun’s glare. He’d convinced Angel to stop and get some water, but even after draining another bottle, his muscles still felt fatigued and his brain was foggy. Thankfully he didn’t have to think, he just had to follow behind Angel as the spider led the way back to the umbrella and blissful _shade_.  
  
The girls were still gone when they slipped under the umbrella, but Husk had returned and managed to make a mid-size castle out of all his beer cans. The cat glanced up at them as they sank onto the blankets, Angel looking mildly sweaty while Pent took calm measured breaths. “It’s a goddamn scorcher isn’t it?” he said, grabbing some waters from the coolers and tossing a bottle to them both.

Angel snatched them out of the air with two hands before dropping one unceremoniously onto Pent’s belly. “Just a bit,” he said with a chuckle before glancing down to Pentious who was already unscrewing the cap and drinking from the plastic nozzle.  
  
Finishing off the water, Pent tossed the empty container to the side and said, “Do you know how much longer we are going to be staying here?”  
  
Husk shrugged. “Probably another few hours,” he said as he adjusted a few of the cans that served as one of the main towers of his beer castle. “Once the princess gets back, no doubt she’ll wanna do group activities and other shit. She likes that crap.”  
  
Resisting the urge to groan, Pent sat up and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen. “I’d better reapply then…” he muttered tiredly. He should never had agreed to this stupid _beach_ day.  
  
Angel laughed, watching him for a moment from behind his sunglasses. “You’re gonna be at this forever. C’mon, gimme the lotion.” He rolled up to sit and snatched the bottle from Pent’s side, shoving the sunglasses up into his fluffy hair. “And lay on your stomach.”  
  
Pent frowned and poured more cream into his hands, rubbing it into his hood, (careful of the eyes there). “What makes you think you can do this any faster?” he hissed, making sure the protective cream was thoroughly applied to his sweat-slicked scales.  
  
“Uh, the fact that I got a lot more fuckin’ arms than you,” Angel said, stretching out so that his third pair of arms had space to emerge from his torso, wiggling the fingers of all six hands.  
  
Pentious’ eyes widened, his surprise enough of a distraction for Angel to easily push his tired body down to lay against the massive towel. “I forgot you had those…” he muttered, pillowing his chin on his forearms as he heard Angel squeeze some of the sunscreen into his hands with a plastic farting noise.  
  
“Eh, they don’t get much use outside of porn,” Angel murmured as he pressed his hands to Pent’s lower spine, making the snake flinch both at the touch and the lukewarm sensation of the cream. It was bizarre, feeling _six_ hands gliding over his back, starting at where his waist met his hips and moving down the length of his spine, smearing the sunscreen against the ribs that ran through the entire tail. “I prefer havin’ a _waist_ over a third set of arms on the regular so they only get to come out and play when it’s worth havin’ ‘em.”  
  
Pent frowned, but didn’t comment, trying to keep himself from flinching as Angel flatly squeezed a massive pile of suncream onto the middle of his spine. “That’s way too much,” he hissed, the tip of his tail smacking the side of Angel’s thigh.  
  
“Hey, I got a lotta ground to cover,” Angel mocked playfully as he spread the lotion, slowly warming it even more with the smooth pass of his palms. “Not my fault you’re _thicc_ back here.”  
  
Pent gave an annoyed scowl even as he found himself relaxing against the blanket. He was too damn heat-exhausted to argue with the spider and he needed to conserve what little energy he had left to get through the rest of the damn day. _Fuck,_ he still had to go to Cherri Bomb’s party too, didn’t he? _  
_  
“Huh...that‘s weird,” Angel said as his hands pressed up against a tight section of Pent’s lower back. “Jesus fuck, snake...is this a goddamn _knot?”_ He outlined it with his fingers and winced. “It’s huge.”  
  
Pent grunted, digging his claws into the towel as he felt Angel continue to poke at the center of his spine, just a few inches above his hips where his tank top had ridden up. “Most likely…” he said, voice tight as the muscle gave a warning throb that went all the way up to his head. “Don’t mess with it.”  
  
But Angel ignored him, placing two of his hands over the spot and thumbing along the edges of it before finding another lower down with his second set of arms. “Your entire body is just _all_ knots,” Angel muttered, his mouth pressed into a line as he explored the thick black scales.  
  
“Just leave it _alone,”_ Pent hissed, lifting his head to glare at Angel from over his shoulder. “You’re supposed to be putting sunscreen on, _not_ investigating my backside.”  
  
Husk snickered, popping the tab off what had to be the 20th beer can he’d swiped from the cooler. “Just accept your fate, Pentious. You shouldn’t have let him climb aboard in the first place.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry, it’ll be _your_ turn next.” Angel winked to Husk before turning back to Pent. “Seriously though, I thought you just had a massive stick up your ass, but it turns out _this_ is your goddamn problem.” He leaned down, shifting his weight to sit down on the curve of Pent’s spine, knees sliding to either side of the tail as he straddled the snake. Pent froze as Angel’s groin settled against him, the cradle of the spider’s hips pinning the length of his tail into place. “Now, let’s see if we can crack this sucker.”  
  
“I said _leave_ it-”  
  
He barely got the words out when all six of Angel’s arms settled along the line of his spine and the other Demon pressed his _entire_ body weight into the dip of his vertebrae. There was a ridiculously loud series of cracks (drawing the attention of several people walking by their umbrella) and Pentious’ eyes went wide as his back practically collapsed underneath Angel.  
  
 _“Oooooh,_ **_shit_** _…”_ he moaned as he felt stark relief spread through the entire length of his body, his tense muscles shuddering and releasing to lie flat against the towel.  
  
Angel was quiet above him, but the spider’s hands continued to dig into the seam of his spine, cracking more of the sensitive joints until Pent felt completely _boneless._ Then the other Demon’s weight shifted and Pent caught sight of Angel leaning over him, a smug grin on his face. “Good, you’re still alive. Honestly couldn’t tell if I killed you or got you off with that.”  
  
Pent just whimpered, closing his eyes as Angel went back to rubbing lotion into his scales, the spider humming under his breath as he worked.  
  
“Uh, you _definitely_ killed him, legs. I ain’t ever seen Pentious this fucking quiet,” Husk said with a laugh. “Though I don’t know how he fucking _exists_ without being in constant back-pain. He’s 90% spine so that shit has to suck.”  
  
“It often gets _very_ tight…” Pent murmured weakly, burying his face into his arms before groaning and raising one hand, his index finger pointed out. “That is _not_ an invitation for innuendo. I’ve had my fill of those for today.”  
  
Angel cackled and finished with the lotion, shifting to sit next to Pent’s collapsed torso. “Y’know I could make a real good joke outta that last line too, but since you’re bein' a real sour puss today, I guess I’ll be _nice.”_ He flicked Pentious’ cheek as he capped the sunscreen and added, “Though I gotta give ya some shit for all that _moanin’.”_  
  
Pent turned his head to the side, shooting Angel a glare as the spider just grinned. “Oh don’t gimme that face; you sounded like you just had the world’s best orgasm.” Angel chuckled and pet over Pent’s hood in a way that was _far_ too familiar (though at the same time, admittedly felt very nice). “If you were on the studio set with me, I’d ask ya ta tone down the _dramatics.”_  
  
Slowly, Pentious shifted up to sit, cracking his neck and sighing with relief. His headache wasn’t entirely gone and he was still utterly _spent,_ but he might be able to make it through the rest of the day now (keyword: _might)._ “While that was _entirely_ unnecessary-”  
  
“Unnecessary my _ass,”_ Angel said, rolling his eyes as he retracted his third pair of arms back into his torso, crossing the remaining two sets over his chest. “Stop bein’ an asshole and just _thank me_ already.”  
  
Pouting, Pent ran a hand over the back of his hood, coiling his tail around himself. “Thank you,” he finally said after a few moments, refusing to meet Angel’s eyes.  
  
Angel sighed, shaking his head and slipping his sunglasses back down over his face as he stretched out against the towel. “Don’t strain yourself, snake. Fuckin’ _hell.”_

* * *

It was fairly late in the day by the time they returned to the Hotel, uncomfortably hot, slightly sunburnt, and feeling sticky from the salty air. As soon as Angel closed their bedroom door, Pentious sighed, stripping off the sweaty shirt and tossing it and the tank top into the hamper with an exhausted _thwap_ . “Well, now I need a shower,” he muttered, cringing as he ran a hand over the scales of his arm which were somehow dry and oily at the same time. _Ugh._  
  
“Yeah, don’t wanna hit the club smellin’ like the sea,” Angel agreed, stripping down to his fluff and striding past the snake in nothing more than his beach wedges. Pent bit down an irritated groan as he ran his hands over his hood in frustration, his head throbbing painfully.  
  
That was right, he still had a _party_ to attend.  
  
Instead of whining, he simply followed Angel into the bathroom before the chain ran out and pulled tight between them. He’d already agreed to this event and Pent would be _damned_ if he had to chicken out now due to some mild heat-exhaustion.  
  
Angel started the shower, slipping off his shoes as the temperature adjusted. He tested the heat with his hand and then stepped under the spray, sighing with relief as the water dampened his fur. Pentious slithered in behind him, taking one of the rags he normally used and wet it, wincing at the uncomfortably warm temperature of the water.  
  
Steam filled the room as Angel shampooed his fur and Pentious cleaned his scales with the soapy cloth, running it up and down the length of his body to wipe away the stink of the day thus far. Thankfully he hadn’t burned too much so he wasn’t likely to peel in the aftermath, though he was still feeling absolutely miserable. The hot water certainly didn’t help and he began to pant just to try and keep his breathing even through the thick cloying steam.  
  
“You ok?” Angel asked, rinsing out the soap from his head as he turned to watch Pent, his mismatched eyes flickering over the snake’s body with none of his usual flirtatious advances. “You’re breathin’ real hard there, snake.”  
  
“Fine...just very warm,” Pentious murmured, leaning his back against the tiled wall and groaning softly as the cooler surface touched his overheated skin.  
  
Angel frowned as Pent began to slide down, his tail bunching up underneath him. “Shit, you’re not gonna pass out are ya?” he asked, touching the other Demon’s shoulder as the snake continued to breath shallowly through his fangs. Angel sighed and shook his head. “Ok, shower’s over for you, nerd.”

He grabbed the snake under his arms, slipping him out of the large stall to sit on the steam-damp bathmat. Angel then laid Pent against the wall and smoothed over the snake’s hood with his chained hand. “Take a seat and get your goddamn breathin’ under control. You ain’t allowed to have a fuckin’ asthma attack on my watch.”  
  
Closing his eyes, Pent nodded, holding his shackled arm aloft so the spider could continue with his shower. Thankfully he kept it short, switching off the nozzle after only a few minutes of rinsing. Then Angel stepped out of the shower, wiping his feet on the bathmat as he reached for a towel and began to wring out his hair.  
  
Pent’s eyes trailed down, taking in the unusual shape of Angel’s appendages for what had to be the first time since they were locked together. Despite all the fuss Angel had made in his attempts to hide them, they were hardly all that monstrous: simply large paw pads with two small pink claws in front. Why was this the _one_ body part the spider reserved all his shame for?  
  
Before he could muse any further, Angel was squatting down in front of him, his damp hair hanging in front of his face as he reached out and pressed the back of one hand to the snake’s brow. Pent flinched and Angel sighed, keeping his hand there for another moment before pulling back. “How do you normally cool down? We need to put your ass in a cold bath or somethin’?”  
  
“Just get me some ice to chew on. I can sweat and shiver, but those are the only physical mechanisms I have for controlling my internal temperature.” Pent gave a shallow laugh and took another deep breath. “They’re not enough most of the time.” Angel nodded and helped him up to stand, getting him out of the bathroom and onto the bed before shooting a text to Charlie.  
  
Angel was already toweling the rest of his body off and wrapped up in a robe when Charlie knocked on their door, entering with her own master key. “Hey Angel, here’s the ice you wanted-” she paused, taking in Pentious’ exhausted slump and Angel’s worried expression. “Is...everything ok?” she asked, setting the bucket of ice on the nightstand next to the bed and shifting the tea kettle to make more room.  
  
“Got too hot,” Pent said, leaning over to grab a handful of ice cubes and shovel them into his mouth without care. “It happens.”

Angel rolled his eyes and crossed his top set of arms. “Yeah, but you still shoulda given me a heads up that you were practically fuckin’ faintin’. If this had happened at the beach, I wouldn’t have been able to drag your fat ass back.” He gestured at the snake with both of his bottom hands as he turned to Charlie. “Can you _believe_ this stubborn prick? He went the whole damn day without sayin’ _shit_ until he was ready to drop.”  
  
“Is there anything else that would help?” Charlie asked, shifting the bucket closer and biting her lip. When Pent shook his head, she nodded and sighed. “Ok, but if you think of anything, please please _please_ let me know.” She touched his shoulder and offered a sympathetic smile. “I don’t want you getting sick on our watch. You’re our guest, Sir Pentious.”  
  
Caring girl. Far too sweet for her place in the halls of eternal damnation. Pentious gave a nod, swallowing another mouthful of ice as Charlie removed her hand and headed back to the door, giving them both a friendly wave before closing it behind her.  
  
Sighing, Angel tossed his towel into the hamper and looked over Pent, pressing a hand to his forehead to check his temperature (making the snake shiver and shift away in response). “Better…” he muttered before opening the closet with a sharp yank. “You gonna be good to go out tonight or am I gonna have to call this whole shindig off?”  
  
“No need,” Pent insisted with a tired sigh. “I told you that this is normal for me. I don’t spend a great deal of time out of temperature controlled environments and I think the combination of direct sunlight with the heat already absorbed from the sand-”  
  
Angel waved him off and dug a bottle of aspirin out of his purse, tossing it at Pent. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. Ya got too fuckin’ hot and you’re a sensitive noodle. Least you’re back to usin’ your big boy vocab and not two word sentences.” He pulled out the components of the outfit they’d bought the day before along with a purple corset, layering them against his torso in the mirror. “Just lemme know when you’re good to move so I can get dolled up.”  
  
Pent nodded and swallowed a couple of pills as he chewed on the ice chips, his body temperature slowly lowering. By the time he was halfway through the bucket, he was feeling much closer to normal and sitting up straight, watching as Angel texted on the bed next to him. “I think I’m ready,” he said, his tail brushing Angel’s thigh before pulling away just as quickly. His headache was still present, but it was more of a mild irritant rather than a bull raging against the inside of his skull.  
  
The spider glanced up and raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Ya sure?” Angel asked, waiting until Pent nodded and made to stand before reaching out to steady the snake as he slid off the bed and onto his tail.  
  
“Your concern is noted,” Pent said, pushing the half-melted bucket to the side. “Next time I go out like that, I’ll simply have to remember to bring a parasol or steal ice.” Or just find an excuse to not go _at all._  
  
Angel snorted, clearly amused by the mental image. “Just don’t collapse on me. My scrawny ass will hit the floor when yours does,” he said, swinging the chain as Pent pulled the vest he’d modified out of the shared closet. “And unlike _someone,_ I don’t got a lotta cushion down there.”  
  
“I would hesitate to call my tail a cushion,” Pent muttered as he put on the vest, zipping the front and side seams before digging out the leather bracelets and choker that Angel had insisted he borrow to _“complete”_ the look. He slipped them on, latching the choker last and staring his reflection down. He looked absolutely _ridiculous,_ but at least it was a consistent style. Turning, he winced, reminded of the wording along printed his shoulders. He’d almost forgotten just why Angel had chosen this particular look for him.  
  
“I dunno, your tail was pretty comfortable to sit on. Nice and firm, but with plenty of _give,”_ Angel said with a wink as he slipped on the purple corset, beginning to do up the laces against his bare back.  
  
Pent frowned, his eyes drawn to the spider’s fingers as he worked. “You really should wear something underneath so it doesn’t leave bruises,” he murmured, moving to pick up his hat from the top of the dresser, only to drop it immediately as Angel pulled the laces taut to the point of straining the cheap fabric. What on earth was the stupid spider doing?  
  
Pentious’ eyes narrowed, his face twisting into a grimace. “Don’t do that. You’re going to fracture a rib if you pull any tighter.”  
  
Angel glanced back over his shoulder, his cheeks a little flushed from straining the laces behind him. “It’s worked fine for me before, snake. Sides, I like the super cinched look.” He gave another pull and Pent scowled, unable to just sit back and watch this complete horror show.  
  
He batted Angel’s fingers away, slipping behind him to undo all the lacing (“Hey, _the fuck,_ asshole!?”) with a few practiced tugs of his talons. “You’re very lucky you haven’t injured yourself yet. Especially with this _cheap boning_ .” He paused, examining the material through the low thread count. “What is the shank even made of? _Aluminum?”_ He pressed his fingers into the fabric, feeling the lack of give underneath and groaned. “Of course…”  
  
“Most people prefer to bone _for_ cheap,” Angel grinned with a not so subtle hip thrust, only to pause when Pent didn’t even react to the sex joke with his normal embarrassed fluster and simply continued to rip through the laces until they all hung open and loose at his spine. “Alright, what’s so wrong with it?” he groused as Pentious grabbed the laces and began to redo the entire back.

Pent pursed his lips as an annoyed frown twisted his face. “What is _right_ with it is the better question,” he muttered as he worked, biting his lip as his claws slipped the laces through, putting an even amount of pressure between each point where the fabric crossed. “This is an _appalling_ product, but if you’re going to wear it, you should at least tie it properly.”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, but didn’t try to shove him off while the snake continued to lace, simply holding his bust-line steady as his torso was slightly rocked with Pent’s handiwork. “The fuck do you know?”  
  
“A great deal more than you,” Pent said, not looking up from his work as he added, “If you keep the pressure consistent, you will get the tight-laced effect without any damage to your ribcage. Cinching that tightly at the floating ribs is a disaster waiting to happen.”  
  
He grabbed Angel’s waist, turning the spider to face the mirror next to the closet before going back to lacing. “As you can see, it only takes a bit of practice and patience to do this the _right_ way.”  
  
Angel stared at himself in the mirror, touching over the shape of the bodice with his bottom hands. “Did you help your wife with this shit or somethin’?” he asked as Pent moved down to his lower spine.  
  
“She didn’t require my assistance because she wasn’t stupid enough to tight-lace.” Pent rolled his eyes and lifted his chin before clearing his throat. “My grandfather taught me.”  
  
Angel blinked, staring at the snake’s reflection in the mirror. “Wait,” he leaned his head over his shoulder, unable to arch his back with the corset laced. “I thought he did guys’ stuff?”  
  
“Once upon a time, men wore corsets _too,”_ Pent murmured, tying the final knot at the bottom. “It was his specialty in fact...until they eventually went out of fashion of course.” Pent sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he looked over his handiwork. He then clicked his tongue and gestured for Angel to turn and view the nice clean criss-crossing laces for himself. “See the difference? No doubt you can feel it as well.”  
  
Angel looked over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow in mild surprise as he slid his hands down over his sides, feeling over where the fabric hugged his torso. “So you know all this shit about them...You ever wear one yourself?” he asked before giving a playful poke to Pent’s side. “Not that ya need it with that lil’ wasp waist of yours but it wouldn’t be too outta place with your fancy get-up.”  
  
Pent managed not to go stiff at the unexpected touch and simply sat down on the edge of the bed with a mild scoff. “Oh heavens no. The men who wore them were the subject of ridicule everywhere they went. If you wanted to be accepted, you dressed to the fashion of the day rather than stubbornly clinging to the past.”  
  
Though it really was a shame. His grandfather’s corsetry had always been very lovely and deserved a far better fate then being tossed into a furnace. But no woman would wear a man’s corset and no man would be caught _dead_ in such an out-dated trend for fear of public ostracization.  
  
With no one to sell to, they were left with little choice but to be promptly _disposed_ of.  
  
Angel smirked and then grabbed Pent’s hat off the dresser (the headwear’s single eye going wide as it was manhandled by the spider). “Uh, hate to tell you this, but top hats ain’t been in fashion for like... _ever.”_ He waved the accessory and then settled it on top of his own white hair, looking at himself in the mirror. “Huh, ok...I guess I can see why you wear this thing. Get me a cigar and I'll look like I own a yacht.” _  
_  
Frowning, Pent reached up and swiped the hat from atop Angel’s head. “Well, there are some things that are more _difficult_ to let go of.” He thumbed over the brim. “Very difficult, in fact.”  
  
Angel shrugged and took his mermaid tube top off the hanger clips, sliding it over the corset. “Eh, just seems like you let other people tell ya what you could and couldn’t wear.” He adjusted the hemline and turned to the side, checking out his profile in the mirror. “Well, I’ll be damned. Guess you weren’t just bullshittin’...” Angel leaned over, posing and giving his reflection flirty looks as Pent snorted, his red eyes locking on the small pink heart patterned against the spider’s white fur.  
  
“You’re _welcome,”_ he said before standing again and looking himself over in the mirror next to Angel. “Meanwhile, I feel ridiculous,” he murmured to his reflection before shifting the silk top hat into the shape of a black canvas hat, sliding it on backwards over the top of his hood.  
  
Angel glanced up from buttoning the leather hot pants, his lower set of hands adjusting the fit of the neon pink fishnets wrapped around his arms. “Ya look fine, snake. _Though-”_ he grinned and reached over, touching Pent’s cheek. “-you should lemme put some paint on that mug.”  
  
Flinching out of Angel’s hand, Pent stared at him incredulously. “I don’t wear makeup.”  
  
“First time for everythin’,” Angel said with a snicker and a wink, enticing Pent with a curled finger to follow him into the bathroom. “C’mon, lemme take your makeup virginity, snake. I won’t go full glam or anythin’. Promise to keep it nice and subtle for ya.”  
  
Pent furrowed his brow and gestured down at the outfit he was currently wearing. “This is already _well_ outside of my comfort zone…”  
  
“So what’s another step then?” Angel asked, pouting as he looked over Pentious. “Look, if ya don’t like it, just wash it off. I won’t hold it against ya.” Pent chewed his lip, but didn’t fight as Angel pulled the chain, leading them both into the bathroom. Once they were inside, Angel pushed Pent to sit down on the rim of the bathtub and then grabbed his makeup bag off the counter.  
  
Sighing, Pent rolled his eyes and then closed them when Angel indicated to. He heard Angel open a plastic package and then a few moments later he felt a soft paint brush against his eyelids. “What even are you putting on me?” he asked, hearing Angel’s other hands rummage through the bag.  
  
“Lil’ eye-shadow. This shit is gonna make your peepers _pop.”_ Angel laughed to himself and Pent could almost hear the damn spider winking at him. “Probably make a coupla peckers pop too.”  
  
Pentious remained silent and still as Angel brushed more powder along his eyes and then his cheeks before taking what felt like a gel pen to the top of his eyelids. It didn’t feel particularly heavy so at least he could rest assured knowing that Angel wasn't secretly turning him into a bloody _clown_.  
  
“Keep ‘em closed. Gotta put the settin’ spray on so this shit sticks.” He could hear Angel shaking a can and then something wet was misting over his face. “Ok, open and take a gander.”  
  
Opening his eyes, Pent stood and moved to the mirror, his slitted irises going wide as he took in his new appearance. Angel had put a shimmery gold color over the lids of both his eyes along with a metallic eyeliner to create a short cat-eye effect. His cheeks also had a light shimmer to them as well, but it was much softer, a compliment to the eye makeup rather than an overpowering force.  
  
Behind him, Angel looked a touch smug, packing up the metallic palette he’d used for the snake's face. “I suppose it’s not _too_ feminine…” Pent murmured, reaching up to touch his cheek, only for Angel to whack his hand with an eyebrow pencil to keep him from messing it up.  
  
“Told ya,” he said, moving the bag back to the counter to do his own face. “I like the heavy-handed drag queen style, but it ain’t for everyone.” Angel fell silent as he leaned over, working to create a red and purple ombre for his own eye-shadow look, topping it with a fierce set of black wings.  
  
Meanwhile Pent continued to stare at his own reflection, tilting his face to the side as the highlight on his cheekbones caught the full glow of the cheap fluorescent bulbs.  
  
The party clothes and makeup were such a sharp contrast to his normal outfits (even the more casual ones) that he almost couldn’t recognize himself.  
  
It didn’t look bad _per say,_ but it was rather _alien._  
  
Sighing, Angel capped his eyeliner and picked up a pair of tweezers and false eyelashes. “Look, if ya really don’t like it, you can wash it off.” He applied some glue to the falsies, waving them around to get the adhesive nice and tacky before setting them atop each eye with careful precision. “I said I wouldn’t get all upset or anythin’.”  
  
“No, it’s fine,” Pentious assured, his voice quiet as he turned away from his mirror image to watch Angel get ready. “It’s just very strange to me.”  
  
Angel smiled. “Yeah, but that’s the fun part about dressin’ up. You get to be somebody else for a night, even if it’s just another version of you.” He checked the fit of the lashes and then moved to line and fill his lips, going for a dramatic mix of pink and red that glittered brighter than the cheap sequins on the mermaid top.  
  
Once he was done, Angel looked himself over and gave a satisfied nod, muzzing his top arms through his hair. “Think Imma wear the blonde wig tonight.” He winked to Pent and added, “You a blonde, brunette, or redhead kinda guy?” as they left the bathroom to go back into the main living space.  
  
“I never had any preferences for hair color,” Pent said as he watched Angel pull out a wig that was an alarming shade of straw yellow, briefly brushing through the strands with his fingers before settling it on top of his head.  
  
Angel laughed, hiding his natural hairline underneath the fit of the wig. “Well the rumor is that blondes have more fun so this is more of a good luck charm than anythin'.” He fixed the wavy curls so that they cascaded down the back of his spine, a few strands brushing his collarbone.  
  
Pent raised an eyebrow as he took in Angel’s appearance. It was somewhat difficult to pin Angel’s gender down when he was completely dolled up for an evening on the town. The makeup and outfit were so starkly feminine, but despite his ample bustline, the lack of shapely hips was a major tell.  
  
Of course, Angel noticed him staring and he immediately grinned, cupping his chest playfully with his top hands as his bottom set groped over his waistline. “Yeah, I know I look good, snake. Take it _allllll_ in.”  
  
Snorting, Pent just shook his head. “Are you ready to leave?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
“Damn, so impatient.” Angel chuckled and grabbed a set of black and pink stiletto thigh highs from his closet, stepping into them and zipping them up all the way. “Barely givin’ a guy a chance to get his face on. Sheesh!”  
  
Angel then took out his phone and handed it to Pent. “Take a few pics for me. I need to share this masterpiece with the world.” He posed, one hand buried in the wig strands while he bit the thumb of his opposite hand and gave the camera a slightly needy expression.  
  
“It’s _something_ , though I hesitate to call it a masterpiece,” Pent said with a small smirk, taking a few pictures before handing the device back to Angel. The spider grimaced at his poor camera skills as he flipped through the images and sighed, posting the least awful of the bunch.  
  
“Fuck you, snake. I’m goddamn _flawless.”_ _  
_  
After saying goodbye to Nugs, they headed out and called a cab. The driver gave them both weird looks (thankfully moreso for their outfits than the chain running between them) and drove them to the club. By the time they arrived, there was already a fairly lengthy line outside of the building (but according to Angel, that wouldn’t be an issue).  
  
As soon as they exited the taxi, they were ambushed by an excited Cherri decked out in a shiny red leather jacket, white tube top, black leather skirt, and fire engine pumps. “Love the slutty siren look, Angie!” She gave an exaggerated wolf whistle as Angel did a turn, twisting up the chain as he flicked the long wavy hair of his wig. “Damn, baby. Can I get your _nuuuuuumber?”_ she said in a faux deep voice before turning to look Pent over, her single eye going wide. “Oh my fuckin’ god, are you wearing _makeup?”_  
  
Pent sighed, rubbing the side of his face to avoid smearing the eye makeup. “Angel convinced me to give it a try.” He pursed his lips. “It’s not _terrible.”_

"Wait, wait _wait!_ You haven't even seen the _best_ part,” Angel insisted, grabbing Pent’s shoulders and wheeling him around to show Cherri the lettering on his back before he could draw up any protest.

Cherri gave a howl of laughter and Pent cringed, pulling himself out of Angel’s grasp as his cheeks burned hot. “I didn’t pick this out!” _  
_ _  
_“Oh I can tell,” she said, wiping her eye as she caught herself mid-laugh. “Honestly, this is the best you’ve ever looked, old man.” Cherri punched his shoulder and then turned back to the club, putting her hands on her hips. “There’s an hour wait to get in. Guess tonight’s pretty fuckin’ popular.”  
  
Angel licked his lips and touched her shoulder. “You forget who you’re with, sugar-tits.” He winked and then stalked up to the front of the line, ignoring the enraged looks of the people waiting behind the rope as he sidestepped them in his massive boots. The security guard immediately frowned and tried to wave him away. “Back of the line, miss.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon baby. It’s my girlfriend’s Death Day and we’re just lookin’ to have some good clean fun.” Angel leaned up against the man’s torso, wrapping his top arms around his shoulders to press his tits into the other Demon’s broad chest. “Won’t ya give us girls a pass? _Please?”_ he batted his eyelashes and gave the other man a sultry look that had the guard clearing his throat and looking a touch more conflicted.  
  
Pent watched the entire exchange from behind, somewhat amazed at just how well it was working. He had fallen prey to skillful seductions before but he’d certainly never watched the process as an onlooker.  
  
Was it truly _that_ easy?  
  
Cherri just grinned and nudged Pent’s arm with her elbow. “I swear, he works fuckin’ miracles sometimes,” she said in a hushed voice as Angel leaned in, murmuring something into the guard’s ear that made the man’s jaw hang ajar. Pent’s eye twitched as he watched the exchange, praying that Angel wasn’t promising the other man anything. He really didn’t need the spider trying to take a stranger back to the Hotel while they were still chained to each other.  
  
But whatever Angel said had worked its magic because not a moment later, the guard was pulling back the door (letting the intense pounding of a loud bass spill out onto the street). The people in line began to complain, but Angel and Cherri just flipped them all off as they walked through, Pentious trailing next to them.  
  
“We didn't even have to pay the admin fee, you _amazing_ slut,” Cherri shouted over the music once the door closed, shutting them into an incredibly dark room lit only by several red spotlights hanging overhead. “Fuck, I love you.”  
  
“Happy D-Day, bitch,” Angel said, kissing her cheek before smacking her on the ass. “Now let’s grab some drinks and get this party started!” He gripped Pent’s shoulder, heading to the bar that was opposite the DJ booth and stage. Several dancers were caged throughout the venue, their metal boxes suspended from the ceiling or placed on platforms that jutted up from the floor for people to gather around and rest their drinks against. Pent just swallowed as he was led through the pulsing crowd to the bar where Angel immediately ordered a round of tequila shots.  
  
“To 38 damned years,” Angel said, passing a glass to each of them as he leaned against the counter. “Fuck, you’re gettin’ old, Cherri.” He clinked his shot against hers and then Pent’s, giving the snake a wink.  
  
“Heh, look who’s talkin’,” Cherri responded before downing her shot, smacking her lips and hissing at the delicious burn. “Your ass has been here since goddamn World War II. _”_  
  
Angel swallowed his shot and Pent followed suit, not a fan of tequila, but not opposed to the sweet liquor either. “Yeah, still died young and left a pretty corpse,” the spider said, flipping his blonde wig over one shoulder. “Unlike this old bastard.” He jerked his thumb at Pentious who scowled and placed his empty shot on the bar.  
  
“I wasn’t old _when_ I died,” he hissed over the music (thank god he’d taken all those aspirin). “I’ve just been down here a very long time.”  
  
Cherri grinned and ordered another round of shots. “How not-old we talkin’, Edgelord? Mid _60s?”_ she teased, flashing her sharp teeth as she spoke.  
  
Pent continued pouting as he watched the bartender refill their glasses. “I was nowhere _near_ my twilight years. 43 is respectfully mature, but by no means was I at the dizzying age. _”_  
  
“Whoa, whoa...you were in your fuckin’ _40s!?”_ Angel said, his eyes wide as he slammed one palm down on the bar dramatically. “Holy shit, you died a lot younger than I pegged you for, snake.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent disbursed the refilled shots and clinked the rim of his portion to theirs. “I’m certainly not young anymore. Though I’m hardly the oldest Demon in the Pentagram, 132 years is nothing to sneeze at.” He downed his second glass and raised an eyebrow at Angel. “How old were you when you passed on?”  
  
Angel laughed and shook his head, the blonde curls bouncing slightly. _“Passed on…”_ he repeated as he tapped a nail to the side of the glass (the clinking sound swallowed by all the noise around them). “You make it seem so damn peaceful.” He downed his drink and slid the glass across the counter. “I OD’d in my mid-30s. Pretty sure I was 36. Hard to tell, since I’ve been down here for the last 70ish years.”  
  
Pent raised an eyebrow as he stared down the other Demon. “I would have assumed you died in your early 20s with the way you carry on…”  
  
“Hey! Partying isn’t just for the barely legal babies, _grandpa,”_ Cherri said, swallowing her shot and wiping her mouth on her arm. “Though I’m surprised you’re keeping up with us. Didn’t think I’d ever see you taking shots.”  
  
“I’m British. We drink a _lot,”_ Pentious assured with a slightly smug smile, running his forked tongue over the last drops of tequila clinging to the glass before placing it down on the bar. “Mostly tea and beer, but hard liquor is _never_ off the table.”  
  
Cherri chuckled and crossed her arms, leaning against Angel’s shoulder. “Pretty bold claim,” she said, her tone skeptical before her face split into a toothy grin. “Bet you can’t out-drink me though. I’m the fuckin’ _queen_ of this castle.”  
  
Pent scoffed, his eyes following the line of various beer nozzles that were placed along the length of the bar. Well now he’d been _challenged_ and by his _rival_ of all people! There was just no way he could back out of this without looking like a coward, a fool or worse. “Excuse you, but I can swizzle with the best of them!” He put one hand on his hip as the other adjusted his hat, staring her down with just as much tenacity as he showed on the battlefield. “A queen is nothing to a _king.”_  
  
Angel grinned, waggling his eyebrows as he glanced to Cherri, shoving her shoulder playfully. “Oh shit, I think the snake’s callin’ you out.”  
  
“Challenge fuckin’ accepted,” Cherri said, licking her lips before reaching out to tap the counter with her index finger. “Loser pays the tab?”  
  
“Ha!” Pent grinned, emboldened by the competition (though the two shots of tequila in his belly were probably helping to smooth things along). “Let’s go, _missy!_ Don’t assume I’ll play nice just because it’s your _Death Day.”_ They then both turned to the bar, requesting a line of three pints each from the bartender who seemed entirely amused by their little rivalry.  
  
Once the beers were poured, the foam at the top bubbling innocently, Angel sank into the bar stool next to Pent and grinned, lighting up a cigarette. “Alright, ya gotta chug all three without pukin’. First to finish and show me some teeth wins.”  
  
They both nodded as they grasped their first glass, holding it at arm’s length. “Three-”  
  
Cherri gave Pent a slow snide blink (possibly a wink?) before running her tongue over her lip as she stared him down. He just lifted his chin, adjusting his claws around the pint to keep the glass’ natural condensation from loosening his grip. “Two-”  
  
Angel took a puff on his cigarette, spewing smoke into the air above them. They both held their breath for a moment, neither looking away from one another.  
  
“One,” Angel flicked the ash off his cigarette onto the floor, flatly ignoring the ashtray on the bar. Pent could hear his own heart beating even over the pounding music and conversation that swallowed the room around them.  
  
Angel lifted a fist, pumping it into the air. “Chug, bitches, _chug!”_ _  
_  
Immediately Pentious lifted the pint, opening his mouth and throat to spill the entire contents of the glass down in a single slide. He ignored Cherri and Angel as he grabbed the second glass, repeating the well-practiced motion just as smoothly while his opposite hand snatched the third and final pint from the counter. He glanced up to see Cherri was more than halfway through her second drink, but had yet to grab her third.  
  
Not bad, but still too _slow._ _  
_  
He gave a dramatic flap of his chained wrist and then swallowed the contents of the final glass, opening his mouth again to playfully wag his forked tongue at Angel. Cherri finished her third drink a few seconds later and she scowled as he shook the empty pint at her. “Oh, don’t be a sore _loser,”_ he mocked, making an L with his forefinger and thumb across his brow. “Not everyone can keep up with my skills.” He continued to grin as he pulled at the choker in place of his usual bowtie, his hood flaring slightly under the backwards cap.  
  
Angel smirked right back, taking a drag on his cigarette as he watched Pentious cackle triumphantly. “Not gonna lie, snake. That was kinda _hot.”_ He blew a stream of smoke over Pent’s head and raised an eyebrow curiously. “Do you even have a fuckin’ gag reflex?” _  
_  
“Oh don’t make his stupid ego any bigger, Angie,” Cherri said as she put down her glass and dug inside her jacket for some bills. However before she could pay, Angel slapped some cash down on the counter, sliding it to the bartender. _“Ang-”_ _  
_  
“It’s your day, sweetcheeks,” he told her with a kind smile before turning back to Pent and licking his lips salaciously. “So, you swallow anythin’ other than _beer_ with that mouth, snake?”  
  
Pent felt his face turn hot as the bartender cleared their glasses and took the money Angel had left behind. “We had an agreement,” he reminded, “-to _not_ discuss my sexual proclivities.”  
  
Angel leaned one elbow on the counter, smoking his cigarette casually as his mismatched eyes gave Pentious a clear up and down. “Sure, but you can’t go ahead and do _that,”_ He punctuated the word with one hand mimicking Pent’s drinking technique (which really did look a lot more _lewd_ sans the pint glass). “-and not expect anyone with eyes and a functional _dick_ to not get curious.”  
  
Looking between the two of them, Cherri raised her eyebrow and said, “Angie, I know you’ve been in a dry spell since this whole bullshit started-” She grabbed the chain and shook it before releasing the metal and pointing at them both. “-but if you guys fuck, I don’t want to know _any_ of the details.” Sticking out her tongue, she made an exaggerated gagging sound. “Really don’t need any mental images of the Edgelord’s weird snake cock.”  
  
Pentious blanched, his hood deflating as Angel just gave a knowing grin. “I’m not that desperate yet, babe, but who knows where we’ll be in a few months.” He took another drag on his cigarette and let his tongue curl around the edge of his red lips.  
  
Sputtering, Pent just shook his head, ignoring Cherri who was now openly snickering at him. “Don’t speak _for_ me!” he finally managed, the alcohol in his belly making it all the harder to keep his composure. “Just because you have no self-control-”  
  
He froze as Angel leaned over, gliding his chained hand over Pent’s chin and lifting it slightly, a pink index finger tracing the edge of his jawline. “Say what ya want, Pen, but I’m a man who likes to keep my options open.” He grinned, exposing all his teeth. “Among _other_ things.”  
  
Pent immediately yanked back, a fierce blush underneath the highlighter Angel had applied. The spider didn’t take any offense to it though and simply pulled his hand away to finish his cigarette, stubbing it into the tray. “Such a blushy _betty,”_ he teased before sliding off the stool, his heels clicking as they hit the floor. “How’s about we hit the dance floor now that we’re all good an’ juiced up?”  
  
Cherri pumped her fist. “Fuck yeah. Let’s go, hoes!” she shouted as she lowered her arm and extended her index finger out towards the dance floor.  
  
Swallowing, Pent followed behind them both, noting that the crowd had grown quite a bit from when they first entered. As they stepped out onto the main dance floor, he struggled to keep people from walking on or tripping over his tail. As a result, he was forced to keep _extremely_ close to Angel and Cherri if only to avoid everyone else.  
  
Once they found a spot next to the empty stage with enough room, Cherri and Angel began to let loose, Cherri’s dance style more of a punkish mosh while Angel was sensual, rocking his hips and swaying to the beat. Pentious followed along, his eyes wandering around the club as he wished he had another drink if only to distract himself from the close press of bodies around him. The meds had blocked the worst of his earlier headache, but his condition certainly wasn’t helped by the noxious mixture of body odors, perfume, and _heavily_ applied cologne.  
  
Suddenly a hand brushed his hip and he flinched, nearly smacking into Cherri but narrowly avoiding the collision with a twist of his hips. Angel snorted and leaned over, his top set of hands punching up over his head as he rocked to the rhythm. “You ok?” he asked loudly so as to be heard over the club music. “Someone smack your ass?”  
  
“It’s not my ass!” Pent shouted back, ignoring Angel’s sniggering.  
  
“The lady doth protest too much!” Cherri said, swishing her long pink hair back and forth. “C’mon old man. If you’re partying with us, you can’t be a stick in the mud!”  
  
Frowning, Pent slowly began to dance, keeping his eyes on the crowd around them. Thankfully no one was paying attention to the three of them, either focused entirely on the sexy cage dancers or just bouncing to the beat within their own groups.  
  
Then the tempo changed and a roar went through the entire club as the audience surged to keep up with the new music. Pent found himself crowded on all sides and he leaned into Angel if only for the familiarity. The spider chuckled, but the sound wasn’t audible over the jeers and music. At least with the chain, he wouldn’t have to worry about being separated and getting lost in the crowd.  
  
He felt a hand slip into his own and he tensed, only to realize it was Angel. He saw rather than heard the other man say _“Relax,”_ and then Angel was twirling him by his free arm, making him spin in a circle. It was surprisingly easy to let the other man take the lead, the tension easing out of his body as they moved. Angel’s grip gave him something to focus on aside from all the crowded bodies closing in on him, something that was far less panic-inducing than a literal _wall_ of flesh.  
  
By the time they left the dance floor an hour later, they were all drenched in sweat and Angel’s makeup was a bit smudged. They ordered some waters and whiskey sours as they caught their breath, Pent leaning back against the bar as the tender slid their drinks forward. Angel snatched his up and took a drink from the rim, smacking his lips. “Fuck I missed this place,” he said, looking to Cherri as she bit into the lemon wedge and nibbled around the maraschino’s pit. “It’s such a breath of fresh air.”  
  
“The air in here is hardly _fresh,”_ Pent muttered, taking out his phone as Cherri sipped from her glass.  
  
“Still not the Hotel,” Angel said, lifting his drink in a loose approximation of a toast. “Any chance to be outta there is like a goddamn vacation.”  
  
Cherri sighed and tugged out her own pack of cigarettes, fiddling with a lighter before igniting the tip of one. “Why are you still stayin’ there, Angel? It’s been over a year and you aren’t exactly having a great time of it.”  
  
Crossing one leg over the other, Angel kicked out his heel and shrugged. “Livin’ rent free is still pretty damn nice and the folks ain’t _so_ terrible.” He sighed and snagged a cigarette from Cherri. “It’s just borin’ as tar.” Leaning over, he lit the end of his stick with the burning embers on hers before she flicked the smoldering ash off the tip.  
  
“What about you, old man? You enjoying your time at the Happy Hotel?” she asked, taking another drag.

Pent glanced up from his phone and sighed, rubbing over his chin. “It’s adequate for what it is. Though I truly miss being in my own bed.” He made to pocket the device, but stopped when a notification from his social popped up, the innocent bubble dancing in the corner of the application.  
  
He opened the DM and pursed his lips, adjusting his screen to face away from Cherri and Angel who were still bitching about the Hotel, idly smoking as they sipped their cocktails.  
  
Last month, Angel’s employer had found him through the spider’s friends’ list and had immediately followed him. Every now and then he got a slightly threatening message from the Overlord: reminders of their deal and whatnot. Pentious was used to that sort of thing from rivals and other Kingpins, but Valentino seemed intent on keeping tabs regardless of whether or not progress on their agreement was even possible.  
  
This message contained no text, only a picture of a serrated navaja with two heart emojis below it.

Pentious pursed his lips, enlarging the image to take in the minute details of the knife.

So this was what Valentino had decided on then, his weapon of choice. It certainly made a great deal of sense. The traditional folding blade was smooth and deadly, large enough to cut through a rib cage but small enough to conceal and carry with ease.  
  
He ran a hand back over his hood, his gaze drifting to the chains binding him to Angel. For a moment, his eyes flickered up to the spider’s laughing face and then he bit his lip, twisting on the stool to watch the distantly dancing crowd instead.  
  
There was no way he could let a weapon this valuable fall into Valentino’s hands. He had to think of _something_ that would allow him to escape this deal with not only his soul, but his _freedom_ intact.  
  
And if he was clever enough...maybe even Angel’s as well.  
  
“Hey snake, you ok? You’re lookin’ kinda pale.”  
  
Pent froze and looked up, seeing the spider staring at him, his brow furrowed in concern. “You gettin' dizzy again?” Angel asked, finishing his drink and placing the empty glass on the bar.  
  
Forcing a smile, Pent said, “No, I’m fine. Just got distracted reading a news article.” He closed out of the application and pocketed his phone inside the vest.  
  
“Ugh, you actually _read_ the news? You really are an old fart,” Cherri said with a snicker, bumping his side with her elbow.  
  
Pentious scowled, grabbing his glass off the bar to take a sip, frowning at the slightly bitter aftertaste before plucking the cherry and lemon wedge out of the ice. “I simply prefer to be informed. Unlike _some_ people.”  
  
Suddenly the music switched out the hard bass beat for a high-energy techno number and the lights morphed from a dim red to a cool blue. “Oh shit!” Angel hopped off the stool and aggressively stubbed his cigarette into the tray, grabbing the chain and yanking it hard enough for Pent’s drink to slosh in the glass. “C’mon, this is my fuckin’ jam! We ain’t missin’ this number, snake!”  
  
Pent winced and then downed the entire whiskey sour quickly, eating the cherry and spitting out the pit and stem on top of the ice. He then shoved the glass along the bar before following Angel back to the floor, Cherri marching in step to the beat behind them.  
  
This time there was a lot more movement, the flurry of hands nearly disorienting and certainly not helped by a flashing overhead light that Pent found himself unable to stare at without feeling sick. So instead he focused on Cherri and Angel, the two friends dancing in time with each other as they mouthed the words to the unfamiliar song that poured out from the overhead speakers.  
  
The number felt overly long, but Pentious just kept dancing, his hips swaying even as he felt people press up behind him. He didn’t appreciate the touches, accidental or otherwise, but they felt more distant, like he was treading water and the dancers behind him were just fish brushing against his body under the churn of the blue surf.  
  
Demons kept crossing his line of sight, their silhouettes shifting in scale and form as their bodies caught the light before immediately being recast in dark shadow. Pentious blinked a few times and then groaned, rubbing his head as he lowered his gaze to the floor which was looking rather muddy despite the blue glow raining down over the crowd. He must have had too much to drink if he was already feeling a bit featherbrained. Or the alcohol combined with all the stimulation was effectively mixing the club and its inhabitants into an unrecognizable slurry of light and color.  
  
Pentious felt someone touch his shoulder and his eyes flickered up, realizing it was only Angel. He could see the other man’s mouth moving, but there was no sound. Come to think of it, he couldn’t even hear the music anymore.  
  
His brow furrowed as he tried to follow along with Angel’s red lips, but all he could focus on was the smudge of makeup at the corner of the other man’s mouth. Pentious let his gaze slide up to the spider’s eyes and for a moment he thought Angel’s blonde wig had turned blue, only to realize it was stained by the colored overhead lights.  
  
Blonde or blue, it was a rather fetching wig, and the loose curls looked very nice on Angel (even though they covered the little heart-shaped splotch on the back of his head).  
  
The spider’s expression twisted and for a moment, Pent wondered if the other Demon had gotten taller (or maybe he’d gotten shorter?) only to then realize that he had sunk down, his tail coiled underneath him loosely. “Oh…” he said softly, unable to even hear his own voice as he tried to get back up, only for his muscles to remain stubbornly lax.  
  
Cherri pushed her way through the crowd not a moment later, her own expression unsettled as she spoke to Angel, gesturing at Pent before taking out her phone. Angel bit his lip, smearing his lip color even more as he used all four arms to drag the snake back to stand upright, carving a path in the pulsing mob to get him to a stool.  
  
Pentious was pushed down to sit as he continued to stare out at the literal sea of bodies, the rolling wave of hands and heads making him nauseous the more he watched. As he sat there, the sounds around him slowly came back into focus, buzzing bass, followed by thundering bodies, and then finally high-pitched vocals. Suddenly a cup of water was shoved into his claws and he nearly dropped it in surprise before looking to Angel who said, “Drink up. I’m not havin’ you get heat stroke in the goddamn club. Once was _enough_ for the day.”  
  
Humming, Pent looked at the water, swirling the liquid and watching as it reflected the flashing lights, the crystals in the ice cube dancing just under the surface. Angel sighed and then grabbed his wrist. “Open up,” he said and Pent obeyed without a second thought, allowing Angel to tip the water and ice down into his throat.  
  
Once he’d swallowed the water, Angel lifted a hand to Pentious’ forehead and the snake swayed slightly, leaning into Angel’s grip. “How’s he doing?” Cherri asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked him over. “Not dying anymore?”  
  
Pentious smiled. “I died a _very_ long time ago,” he said simply as Angel’s expression morphed into a confused frown.  
  
“Not runnin’ a fever…” Angel glanced to the line of empty drinks lining the bar counter and he paused. “Think someone mighta spiked his drink?” he asked, turning back to Cherri.  
  
Cherri shrugged. “How good is his alcohol tolerance? Maybe he just had too much?” Pent was almost offended at the insinuation. The great Sir Pentious wouldn’t be laid low by some _tequila_ and _beer!_ _  
_  
“Nah, I’ve seen him down drinks way stronger than anythin’ we had tonight. Look at his fuckin’ eyes, too. They’re _huge,”_ Angel sighed, looking back to Pent and taking him by the hand. “C’mon. We’re gettin’ your ass outta here before you end up on the floor again.”  
  
“It is rather disgusting,” Pent murmured, allowing the two of them to take his shoulders and lead him out of the club. He wasn’t sure how long it took them to reach the exit, but it felt a lot longer than just the minute or two it took to enter in the first place.  
  
Then as if time sped up around him, he was suddenly inside of a cab, sandwiched between Cherri and Angel with his head resting on the spider’s speckled shoulder. “Who called the cab?” he asked, the end of his tail idly pressing into Angel’s legs. When no one answered him, he frowned, touching over his hat which almost felt too tight for his skull. “Are we going back to the Hotel?”  
  
The spider sighed and then reached down, forcing Pent’s hood to deflate before straightening the cap on his head. “Yeah,” he said, his voice rather soft.  
  
“Can we go to my house instead?”  
  
“No can do, Pen. The Hotel’s closer and I don’t got a ton of money for the fare.”   
  
Pent wrinkled his nose. “You always make me pay…”  
  
“Yeah well, you’re drugged so I don’t trust you to do more than sit there and ride it out.”  
  
“Drugged? I don’t take _drugs,”_ Pent laughed, shaking his head and accidentally knocking into Cherri’s shoulder with his flailing.  
  
“Someone drugged _you,_ idiot,” Cherri said, rolling her single eye. “Fuck, don’t you know to watch your goddamn drinks?”  
  
Pent stared out at the opposite seat, his vision turning foggy as the car bumped over a pothole.

 _What was that about drinks?_  
  
He blinked and then the cab doors were opening in front of him. Pent raised his head, confused as he watched Angel step out onto the sidewalk leading to the Happy Hotel.

When had they stopped moving? Was he home?  
  
Pentious saw Angel reaching out to wrap his arms around his torso and Pent willingly clung to him as he was pulled from the car. Cherri scooted to the edge and closed the door, rolling down the window to lean her elbows over the side of the taxi. “You need any help, Angie or you got this?”  
  
“I can handle it,” Angel said, hoisting Pent a bit higher as the snake’s head began to dip. “Get home safe, babe. We’ll have a better time of it when I’m outta these damn cuffs.”  
  
Cherri smiled and nodded. “Got it. Just text me if ya need anything.” She gave a thumbs up before turning to the driver to give him her address as the next stop.  
  
Pent saw the cab drive off and he raised an arm to wave as Angel heaved a sigh and then began to trudge up the stairs. “Fuck you’re heavy,” the spider muttered as he opened the door and shoved them both through, kicking it closed behind them.  
  
Instead of taking the stairs, they took the elevator and Pent’s eyes went wide as the cabin went up, his body feeling totally weightless for a moment before it jolted, making him collapse against Angel. For some reason, he laughed, clinging to the spider as the doors opened, revealing the fourth floor. “Let’s go up again,” he murmured, reaching out to press the button, only for Angel to grab his hand and force it down.  
  
“Nope, we’re _not_ stayin’ in the goddamn elevator all night so you can push buttons.” Angel shoved him out of the compartment and into the hall, his stiletto heels muffled by the carpet.  
  
When they got to their door, Pent traced the numbers as Angel fumbled with their key. “404...that’s an error code,” Pentious pointed out. “I see it on websites all the time.”  
  
Angel managed to unlock the door and he grunted, practically lifting Pent up and carrying him over his shoulder into the room. “Remind me to never be _sober_ around you when you’re havin’ a trip,” Angel muttered as Pent felt his stomach swoop, nausea returning with a vengeance at the sudden change in perspective. He dangled against Angel’s back, one hand reaching to trace the crisscrossing laces that could barely be seen underneath Angel’s top.  
  
“You should get a nicer corset,” he murmured as Angel managed to close the door behind them and set Pent down to lay on the bed. “This one is so... _cheap.”_ He smiled as Angel took off his wig and put it on the styrofoam form in his closet. “Quality _matters...”_ Yawning, he stretched out, arching his back against the sheets. “My grandfather always looked for the best materials. Everything he made was _art.”_  
  
Angel sighed and unzipped his boots. “That right?” he said, his tone worn and tired as he stepped out of the shoes and carelessly tossed them into the closet.  
  
Pent hummed as he nodded, his chin touching his collarbone. “He saved the best for himself though. Customers would take one look at him and determine right then and there if they wanted to purchase his work based on what he was wearing.” He laughed and closed his eyes, taking off his hat and toying with the brim in his hands, the fabric loosening as it changed back into his usual top hat. “He used to say-” Pausing, he cleared his throat, lifting his hat and waving it in the air as he took on a slightly deeper accent, “First impressions _always_ count, Simon. You can’t sense a man’s true character at a glance, but you can certainly judge his taste by how smartly he dresses and carries himself.”  
  
Angel was in the middle of stripping off the fishnets when he suddenly froze and glanced down at Pent, his eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar.  
  
Sighing, Pent dropped his hat to the bed and then pulled at the zipper of his vest, dragging it down until it unhooked from the latches. He tried to shimmy out of it, but it got caught on the chain, requiring Angel to lean over and unzip the seam under his arm. “Mmmm, _thank you,”_ he said with a lazy smile as Angel dragged the vest out from under him.  
  
“No problem,” Angel murmured, also removing the leather choker and arm bands from Pent’s limbs, tossing them onto the dresser along with the vest. He removed the rest of the fishnets and then peeled off the mermaid tube top, leaving just the black hot pants and purple corset. Pent’s eyes were immediately drawn back to the article as Angel began to undo the knot he’d tied, loosening the laces until he was able to slip it off, exposing the pink heart that outlined the shape of his breasts.  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow when he caught Pent staring and said, “My eyes are up here, y’know. Not that you ain’t seen these plenty of times at this point.” He hung the corset and leaned over, the chain stretching taut as he nabbed a box of makeup wipes off the dresser.  
  
“Your hearts…” Pent traced the shape against his own chest (nearly poking the eye in the center of his sternum).  
  
Glancing down, Angel shrugged. “Yeah, what about ‘em?” he asked, removing the false lashes and then ripping a wipe from the box to clean his face.  
  
“Why do you have so many?”  
  
Angel snorted and tossed the used wipe into the trash, taking a second and third to clear away the horribly smudged mascara from his eyes and cheek. “Why do you got so many _eyes?”_ he shot right back.  
  
Pent frowned and glanced down at himself, rubbing one hand over his abdomen. “I do have rather a lot, don’t I?”  
  
“Heh, I mean, I got more than the two, but no one likes a lotta eyes. People feel creeped on when folks are watchin’ ‘em.” Angel finished cleaning off his face and turned to Pent, reaching for another wipe. “Speakin’ of eyes, close ‘em. I’m gonna clean your damn face.”  
  
Pent did as he was told, his breathing soft as he felt Angel gently scoop around the hollows of his eyes and along his cheeks with the slightly damp cloth. It actually felt sort of nice and he gave a soft whimper as it was taken away, the white sheet now covered in sparkling gold splotches. His eyes drifted from the dirty wipe to Angel who was looking at him curiously, as if he was trying to figure something out. “Do I have something else on my face?”  
  
“Nah, just your goofy fuckin' fangs,” Angel said, the expression twisting into a sympathetic smile as he tossed the wipes into the trash and then lifted the bucket of ice (long melted into room temperature water). “Drink this shit and keep the bucket by your bed. You’re probably gonna puke and I don’t need ya doin’ it on the sheets.”  
  
Pentious didn’t fight as Angel tipped the water into his mouth, some of it spilling out and down his chin. He swallowed and groaned, feeling extremely heavy all of a sudden. A hand then pressed against his bare chest, forcing him down to the sheets as the blankets were tugged out from under him. In what felt like the blink of an eye, Pent found himself burritoed into his heated blanket, facing the edge of the bed frame.  
  
Angel climbed over him to get to the other side of the bed, slipping his hot pants off and pulling the sheets up over his nude body. The spider then raised his top arms, the chain clanking as he clapped to turn off the lights.  
  
Surrounded in darkness and the warm burn of his blanket, Pent found himself suddenly very sleepy. He yawned and closed his eyes, rubbing his face against the pillow.  
  
An hour later, he woke, retching into the empty bucket next to the bed before he had any time to process exactly what was happening.  
  
Next to him, the sheets shifted and he felt a gentle hand passing over his back, fingers tracing the yellow markings on his scales as he groaned, tasting stale alcohol and watery bile. “Feelin’ better?” Angel asked quietly as Pentious finished, wiping his mouth on his hand and grimacing.  
  
“No…” he groaned, laying his head back down as his stomach gave another lurch (but thankfully didn’t send him up for another round).  
  
“Yeah, just try and sleep it off.” Angel patted Pent’s head and then his fingers slipped away, leaving Pent feeling a touch cold in its absence. He compensated by burying under his blankets again, coiling around himself as he closed his eyes.  
  
He vomited twice more and each time, he had only the simple comfort of the spider's hand against his spine to help him through it.  
  
A reminder that for once, he wasn’t alone.

* * *

  
[ **Artwork by Cewtes** ](https://twitter.com/cewtesart/status/1309497834782167041)   
  
  
**[Artwork by eeveequ33n](https://eeveequ33n.tumblr.com/post/625895197397663744/opening-his-eyes-pent-stood-and-moved-to-the) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	6. Caught Between a Prison & a Ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. PARTIAL PHYSICAL MUTILATION/TORTURE AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> “The shortest distance between two people is a story.”  
> ― Patti Digh

Sunlight streamed in through the window, illuminating the entire room with a gentle red glow. The Hotel sheets were skewed and tangled beneath his outstretched limbs while pillows cushioned his head and lifted his hips to the ideal height for the snake to grip and hold in place.  
  
Angel gave a shuddering sigh as he combed a hand down the back of Pentious' hood, not applying any pressure as his palm cupped the smooth scales. "C’mon, you can do better," he hissed, arching his back against the pillows as he shifted his legs further apart, the claws of his feet digging into the bedding. "I saw how you ate that damn ice cream, ya fuckin' _tease."_  
  
Pentious moaned softly, eyes closed in concentration as he slowly began to sink down onto Angel until his nose was brushing the spider’s pelvis. Angel gasped as the snake’s sharp claws tightened their grip on his thighs, scratching through his fur with the absolute _perfect_ amount of pressure.  
  
He felt Pent's tongue wrap around the base of his shaft, sliding up and down as the snake began to bob his head. “Oh _fuck,_ just like that,” he groaned, his bottom two hands cradling Pentious’ head while his top set tangled in the sheets underneath him and groped his own chest respectively, squeezing down hard as he shivered against the mattress.

A lazy morning blowjob was the perfect start to the day and damn if the other Demon didn’t have a good mouth on him. Maybe afterward he’d see if Pentious was just as adept with his other dirty bits as he was with that _filthy_ forked tongue.  
  
Angel bit his lip as he rocked his hips in time with the measured bobs of the snake’s head and the _fantastic_ suction of his mouth and throat. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as he felt the snake nearly pull off all the way, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock before swallowing him back down in a slow calculated slide. “Definitely _not_ straight,” Angel murmured with a breathy laugh as he dug his nails into the other Demon's scaly skin, scratching a path down Pentious' hood. “Shit, you should let me cum in your mouth, Pen. I wanna see you _swallow.”_

**_"Cut!”_ **

Immediately, Angel frowned, lifting his head as he opened his eyes and looked around. Harsh white spotlights had replaced the red sun streaming through the Hotel window, overly bright and practically blinding in comparison to the dark empty room around them. Wait, where were they? "What the _fuck-"_  
  
He lifted one arm to shield himself from the glare and then caught sight of a familiar silhouette in the shadows, freezing in place. 

Grinning, Val walked up behind Pentious and grabbed a previously unseen chain that trailed down the snake's spine, abruptly yanking him off Angel's throbbing cock. Pentious gasped, precum and spittle trailing down his chin as he was dragged up by the chain, his tail loosely coiled against the sheets below. "Our newest acquisition shows a lot of promise, doesn't he, Angel Cakes?” The moth murmured as Angel tugged his legs up and closed, hiding his prick in the apex of his thighs. “Thank you _so_ much for volunteering to train him up.”  
  
Val smiled as he toyed with the metal links that attached to a thick steel collar locked around Pent's throat, one of his other hands petting down the snake’s black hood. Pentious slowly opened his eyes, his stare glassy and out of focus (bordering on drugged) as Val’s hand trailed from the top of the snake’s head to his cheek and then down, stopping only at Pent’s mouth.  
  
The Overlord hummed and poked one of Pentious’ long yellow fangs with his index finger, quirking his eyebrow as he tsked. "We'll have to get rid of _these_ before we put him to work.” Val said, glancing back to Angel with a knowing stare. “We don't need any future clients getting _bitten."_

Pentious panted heavily as he stared down at Angel, both arms shaking as they came up to touch the locked collar against his throat. Angel swallowed hard as he watched those claws (that had been gripping his legs moments before) helplessly scrape against the thick unforgiving metal.  
  
Shifting to sit up, Angel winced as he felt a hard yank to his own throat, keeping his head pulled almost flat against the headboard. He reached a hand up and his eyes widened in horror as his fingers outlined the shape of a heavy shackle around his own neck, feeling along the length of chain until it stopped at the headboard behind him. He looked back up at the moth as he dropped all four hands to the bed, his voice soft and pleading. "Val, you can't-"  
  
“Oh _Vox,_ be a dear and fetch the _pliers_ for me?” Valentino said, not even looking at Angel as he gripped Pentious’ jaw, turning his face from side to side. The snake grunted, gritting his teeth as his talons kept trying to dig into the space between his throat and the collar. Then those slitted eyes turned back to meet his and Angel felt his stomach sink, helplessness boiling inside as the seconds stretched between them.  
  
The other Demon didn’t speak, but he didn’t have to. Angel had seen that exact look on his own face countless times before, in videos, in mirrors…  
  
In the reflection of Val’s glasses...  
  
He shifted, giving himself as much chain slack as he could to reach out his hand towards Pentious. But then Val adjusted his grip on the snake’s jaw and Pentious gave a full-body flinch, his tail flopping off the bed and out of reach.  
  
Angel froze, his arm still extended as Val lifted up a rusted pair of industrial forceps, clacking them playfully in his grip “You won’t be needing these anymore, _darling,”_ the moth purred, tapping the pliers against each of Pent’s exposed teeth in turn, making the snake whimper and tighten his grip around the collar binding him. “They’re only going to get in the way of that _pretty_ mouth.”  
  
“Val-!” Angel gasped as the Overlord clasped the first fang between the metal tongs and kissed Pentious’ cheek. The snake’s red eyes watered, tears threatening to brim over the edges as his tail began to thrash against the floor.  
  
“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt for long.” Val grinned and turned to look at Angel, his cruel smirk twisting the blade in Angel’s guilty heart.  
  
“Just close your eyes and think of _England.”_

* * *

Angel woke to the shrill whistling of Pentious’ tea kettle, his heart pounding in his chest as he slowly loosened his death grip on his pillow and sheets below.  
  
He touched the shackle on his wrist with the opposite hand, following the length of chain before turning to confirm that Pentious was still asleep next to him, the other Demon fully buried in his blankets with only his head exposed to the air. Sitting up, Angel leaned across other man, noting that both the snake’s fangs were still there, hanging outside of his mouth in a slight overbite.  
  
Swallowing, Angel cradled the sides of his head with his top set of hands and rubbed his eyes with the bottom pair. Fuck, that had felt so damn _real._ The dream had been fuckin’ nice at first (hardly his first sex dream involving one of the men he spent a lot of time around, as Husk and Alastor regularly featured in his horny subconscious) but the _end…_  
  
He dropped his bottom hands to his chest and took a few deep calming breaths.  
  
Pentious wasn’t a saint (no one in this fuckin’ dump _was),_ but Angel wouldn’t wish Valentino’s brand of sadism on anyone. And Val _would_ break the snake. Pent’s insufferable pride and bombastic enthusiasm wouldn’t survive someone like Valentino, no matter how much Pentious boasted and bragged like the stupid fuckin’ moron he was.  
  
There was no helping it, though. Angel hadn’t forced Pent to make that deal. He’d done it all on his own, just as self-righteous and confident as he always was...but Angel probably shouldn’t have expected anything less from _Pentious._ The guy had tried to take on _Alastor_ with nothing more than a wrecked airship and a handful of minions after all.  
  
Why the fuck wouldn’t he goad the _Overlord_ running the _entire_ pornography district?  
  
 **_It simply comes with the territory of climbing the ladder. Sometimes you need to be willing to risk stepping on someone else’s fingers to get to the next rung._ **  
  
The kettle continued to shriek behind him as Pent grunted and shifted under the blankets, finally woken by the incessant noise. Angel watched as the snake reached out with one hand, missing the nightstand entirely as he tried to turn off the boiler plate only to whack his palm against the bed frame. Taking pity on the other man, Angel reached over and switched it off for him. “Surprised you’re awake after last night,” Angel said as Pent sat up with his eyes still closed, both hands rubbing over the top of his head.  
  
“As am I…” Pent muttered, his voice slightly raspy as he dropped his arms back down to his sides. “Ugh, my _mouth.”_ He stuck out his tongue and then looked over the side of the bed, wincing at the amount of stagnant vomit in the bucket. “What happened? I remember drinking and dancing...then we were in a cab?” He finally blinked his eyes open and turned to Angel, his slit pupils shifting in size as they focused to the ambient light. “This doesn’t feel like a normal hangover.”  
  
“That’s cuz it’s _not,_ dumbass.” Angel said with a tired sigh, grabbing his phone off his charger to check his messages, noting a few from Cherri asking if they’d survived the night. “Someone drugged you while you weren’t payin’ attention.”  
  
Pentious frowned as he watched Angel text. “I was drugged? Oh dear…” He placed his palms flat against the sheet before curling his fingers into loose fists. “Did...anything _happen?”_ _  
_  
Angel shook his head as he locked his phone and placed the device back on the nightstand. “Nah, we noticed pretty quickly and got your ass outta there. No one did nothin’.”  
  
Nodding, Pent poured himself some hot water, digging out a teabag to steep. “Then I owe you my gratitude for getting me back safely.”  
  
Angel snorted and gave a dismissive shrug. “Considerin’ the number of cab fees you’ve paid, we’re probably close to even.” He turned to the side, leaning one elbow on the pillow to cushion his head in his palm as he watched the snake settle against the headboard and tap his talons along the rim of the steaming cup. “But I won’t say no to more of your stupid baked goodies.”  
  
Pent raised an eyebrow and then chuckled, blowing away some of the steam. “I suppose that is a reasonable request. You prefer strawberries, correct?” He paused to drink from his cup, giving a deep sigh as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “Though I want a bath before we do anything else. I feel absolutely _disgusting._ ” He sniffed at his shoulder and winced. “There was so much _cologne_ in that place.”  
  
“Well, we got that big tub,” Angel kicked the sheets off, forgetting that he was still naked from the night before and raised an eyebrow as the snake immediately averted his gaze away from his crotch. “Y’know you’re not gonna burst inta flames if you see my dick,” he said, holding his chained arm aloft as he stood up and rounded the bed, grabbing his phone again as he pulled a fluffy pink bathrobe on over his naked body.  
  
“How can I expect you to respect my privacy if I can’t hold myself to the same standard?” Pent countered, slowly getting up as he drank the rest of his tea without much ceremony, placing the empty cup down and picking up the bucket with a grimace.  
  
Angel followed him to the bathroom, watching the other Demon dump the bucket into the toilet and flush it before rinsing out the metal container in the sink. Then Pent turned to the roman tub and rubbed his chin. “At this size, I won’t be able to fill it more than halfway. I’m going to displace a lot of water otherwise…”  
  
He turned on the faucet, setting the temperature to warm (but nowhere near scalding) and let the tub fill as Angel took a seat on the rim, opening his phone to see a response to his last text from Cherri along with comments on the photo Pent had taken of his club outfit.  
  
A few people had noticed the chain (it was barely in frame, but still nearly impossible to hide) and had made a lot of teasing comments, asking if he’d gotten himself caught on something or if that was the reason he hadn’t been posting selfies as of late. It was true. His last 50 posts had been of Nuggets, cute things he’d seen, or some of the better meals that Al and Niffty had cooked up when he normally posted selfies (new makeup looks, outfits, and _plenty_ of thirst traps) at least every other day.  
  
Angel heard Pent turn off the faucet and he glanced up, watching the snake slowly lower himself into the tub with a groan. He rested his head back against the rim opposite Angel, the tip of his tail flopping out over the side to brush the spider’s hip. “Damn, this is a pretty big tub and it barely fits you,” Angel said, noting that Pent was right and that the water had risen up substantially once he’d slipped into the basin.  
  
“Were we not chained together, I’d be in my own bath at home,” Pentious said with a sigh, closing his eyes as he shifted his hips under the water. “It’s at least three times this size and custom made to give me plenty of space to stretch out.”  
  
Angel’s mouth curved into a teasing smile. “So it’s a good tub to fuck in is what you’re sayin’?”  
  
Pent gave him an annoyed pout, but didn’t open his eyes. _“Potentially._ Depending on the size of the partner in question,” he muttered, his cheeks slightly flushed. “In any case, it’s far more comfortable and luxurious.” He sank down so that the water went up to his collarbone and hooked his arms over the rim, his fingers idly tapping the sides of the basin.  
  
“Considerin’ how fuckin’ _froofy_ your house is, I can only imagine,” Angel murmured, watching as Pent gave a contented groan and shifted his broad shoulders under the clear water, his entire chest deflating with his next deep exhale.  
  
Angel stared at the other man for a moment before his gaze slid to the floor, one hand reaching up to tousle his own bedhead and tug a few stubborn knots free. It was weird to think that less than a handful of hours ago, he didn’t know the snake’s real goddamn identity.  
  
 _Simon._ _  
_  
The name was pretty unassuming; nothing as ridiculous and attention seeking as _Sir Pentious,_ but that was what made it all the more real, wasn’t it?  
  
It was probably why Pentious had dropped the name in the first place. It was too damn _human_ and who the fuck would ever take a Demon named _Simon_ seriously?  
  
As much as he tried, Angel couldn’t even begin to think of what a young _Pentious_ would look like, but somehow it was all too easy to imagine a little boy named _Simon,_ mixing a vat of chemicals that was as big as he was and buying himself a penny candy from the cornerstone.  
  
But Pentious wasn’t that kid anymore. The kid named Simon had grown up and then _died,_ choosing to reinvent himself just like nearly every other asshole with a fuckin’ chip on their shoulder. Angel could sympathize with that. He’d been chomping at the bit to abandon his own name once he’d realized he had the option.  
  
As Angel Dust, he could become everything that _Anthony_ wasn’t.  
  
Anthony struggled to get through life whether he was high _or_ sober while Angel fuckin’ took every day by the horns and made it his _bitch._

Anthony had been caged inside and out where Angel was free to be his goddamn self.  
  
The day Anthony _died-_  
Angel Dust was _born._  
  
Though it wasn't like he was called Angel Dust _or_ Anthony by anyone who knew him in life (what few were left anyway).  
  
To his dad, he was always the _faggot._  
To Niss, he was _Tony._  
And Molly…  
  
 _Fuck,_ he missed Molly.  
  
Angel heard a loud splash and glanced up from his phone to see Pent was slowly dragging himself out and toweling off. Wet and slick, the snake’s scales were actually quite shiny, looking more like polished obsidian than their usual matte finish. But that changed as quickly as Pent brushed the terry cloth over his skin, wiping away any stubborn drops of water clinging to his body.  
  
Pent hummed to himself as he hung the towel up and pulled the drain from the tub. “I hope you don’t mind a quiet day. After yesterday’s... _incident,_ I’d rather take it easy,” he murmured as he slithered to the sink, Angel getting up to follow him.  
  
“Fine by me,” Angel said as they both began to brush their teeth (Pent brushing for far longer to rid his mouth of the lingering bile). “Though, we need ta stop by a vendin’ machine. I’m almost outta powder.”  
  
The snake rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway as he continued to brush, foam dribbling messily down his chin.  
  
After forcing down a quick breakfast, they took Nugs to the park and sat on their usual bench, Angel playing fetch with his pig while Pent settled next to him, taking his glasses out from inside his jacket to read the news on his phone.  
  
As the snake donned his dorky little readers, Angel raised a brow and tossed the stick, his expression shifting into a smile as Nuggets happily oinked after it. “Is your eyesight that bad? I don’t see you usin’ those all the time.”  
  
Pent shook his head and adjusted the angle of the frames against his rather flat nose. “It’s by no means terrible. I can read without them, but it does strain my eyes after a time.”  
  
“Why dontcha just increase the font size?” Angel asked, gesturing to the phone in the snake’s grasp.  
  
Pent frowned, his thumb tapping on an article link to draw it into focus. “I did that _once_ and was told that’s a sign of age. Besides, it ruins the text interface for nearly all websites.” His pupils shifted as he read, darting from left to right at a rather impressive pace. “I will occasionally get comments on my glasses, but even young people can have a prescription.”  
  
Angel chuckled and hooked his top arms around the back of the bench, his chained wrist dangling loosely behind Pent's head. “You really don’t like bein’ called _old_ do ya?”  
  
“I’m not _overly_ fond of it,” Pentious admitted, sighing as he closed out his news article and turned to look at Angel from over the rim of his frames. “Especially considering there are Demons who have been here for far longer than me that don’t receive such _patronage.”_  
  
“Yeah, I guess it’s less your actual age an’ more your damn attitude,” Angel said with a smirk, leaning over to scoop up the stick Nugs had brought back with his bottom arms. “But y’know the more you push back against somethin’, the more people are gonna dig into it, right? If you didn’t let their bullshit get to ya, no one would care.”  
  
He continued to smile as he pet his pig’s head fondly before throwing the stick and leaning back to watch Nuggets trot out after it.  
  
Pentious sighed, slowly dragging the readers from his face and turning the frames over, the clean glass easily catching the red morning light. “It’s hard not to care. Reputation is _everything._ Surely even you know that.”  
  
Angel shrugged with both sets of arms and tilted his neck back against the bench. “Yeah, but I only care about people knowin' that I’m the best at what I do, whether it’s fightin’ or fuckin’.” He laughed and shook his head, lifting one arm to casually card through his fringe. “Those are all the things I’m good at anyway so who gives a damn about the rest?”  
  
The snake pursed his lips, pocketing his phone as he folded the temples of his glasses and slid them to hang off the side of his jacket collar. “I suppose you’re not a terrible fighter, though you rely heavily on _winging it_ over actual battle tactics. I can’t speak to your prowess in bed-” He gave a scoff at Angel’s pointed eyebrow waggle and the accompanying jerk-off motion he made against his crotch. “But you’re a rather _skilled_ dancer. I assume you were self-taught?”  
  
Pausing, Angel let his arm miming a hand-job drop to rest on his thighs. “Kinda?”  
  
The snake hummed. “Who taught you?”  
  
Nugs came running back with a different (much larger) stick and Angel leaned over, picking up the pig and settling Nuggets into his lap as his pet happily gnawed at the branch in their teeth. “My sis used to take ballet lessons when we were growin’ up. She’d practice at home and I learned second-hand through her. Ended up knowin' all her routines by heart.” He kept his eyes focused on Nugs, a small smile on his face as his baby continued to snort and snuffle against him.  
  
Molly had always looked so damn pretty in her bright fluffy tutus and he distinctly remembered the day she asked if he wanted to try one on. When he looked at himself in the mirror, dressed in a black leotard and pink tulle, he had felt pretty too.  
  
Then _dad_ had come home.  
  
Angel’s easy smile slowly fell as the memory bubbled up, slightly frayed at the edges, but no less vivid for its age.  
  
There were no more lessons after that.  
  
“Ballet is _wonderful,”_ Pent said as he leaned back against the bench, his long hood brushing Angel’s hand. “There are many beautiful forms of dance, but the inherent grace of ballet has never failed to impress me.” He paused and glanced back to Angel. “Though your dancing now doesn’t much resemble it.”  
  
Angel quickly quirked his lips back up, exposing his teeth. “Heh, I mean, pole dancin’ has _some_ ballet in it. The basics were hella useful for learnin’ muscle control, balance, and that sorta shit.” Angel curled Nug’s spiral tail around his finger and added, “Everythin’ else was just a lotta practice and fallin’ on my ass until I got good.”  
  
Pentious nodded and reached a hand out to pet Nugs as well, only to wince when the pig spit out the wet and partially chewed stick into his palm instead. “It sounds as though you were rather close with your sister. I assume she’s not down here then?” Pentious asked as he dropped the stick to the ground and dragged out a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his fingers. “Though I remember you saying that you did have family in the city.”  
  
Angel sighed and released Nug’s tail, unable to keep the pretense up through the snake’s insistent prodding. “She ain’t anymore…” he murmured quietly as Pent stiffened next to him. At least the asshole had the courtesy to look guilty about it. “It was a while ago,” Angel assured, waving the other man off with one of his free hands. “Give or take a few decades.”  
  
Pent nodded, tucking away his hanky before petting over Nuggets who eagerly leaned their head into his touch. “Was she older than you?”  
  
“Nah, we were twins,” Angel said, lowering his chin as he watched the snake’s red claws gently card over Nug’s velvety ears. “She lived a lot longer than me so we didn’t get a lotta time together when she was here, but it was nice seein’ her again, even if it didn’t last.”  
  
He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. Fuck he hated when he got choked up. “You got any siblings, snake?”  
  
Pentious shook his head, his hand scratching the space between Nugget’s tiny horns. “I had an older brother, but he died in infancy.” The snake shrugged and made to pull his hand back, only for Nugs to give a small oink of protest. Sighing, Pentious put his palm back on top of the pig’s head, letting Nuggets nudge insistently against his fingers. “Functionally, I was an only child.”  
  
“Heh, _lucky.”_ Angel tilted his head back and cracking his neck as he shifted it from side to side. “I wish my brother had kicked the bucket before he grew into a prick.”  
  
The snake raised an eyebrow. “And he’s down here? With your father?”  
  
Angel nodded, staring up at the red sky and the pink clouds that passed overhead. “Yeah. They’re somewhere out there, but I don’t keep tabs on ‘em or anythin’.” He pursed his lips and let out a muted snort. “They can both rot in a ditch for all I fuckin’ care.”  
  
The snake didn’t have any response to that so Angel lifted Nugs to pull out his lighter and cigarettes, settling the pig back down as he stuck a stick in his mouth and struggled to ignite the wick with his top set of hands. He grunted, digging his teeth into the base of the cigarette as he flicked the wheel, managing to spark the flint, but not catching a light. Before he could make more than two attempts, Pent slipped the lighter from his grasp and casually began to inspect the device. “Hey, give it back!”  
  
The snake ignored him, continuing to turn the lighter over in his claws. “Why don’t you buy a replacement?” He asked, thumbing the rust that covered the etching. “There are plenty of cheap plastic ones on the market that will serve your needs better than this.”  
  
Angel scowled and reached out to make a grab for it, only for Pent to pass the lighter to his opposite hand and lean away from him like a goddamn _child._ “Snake, I’m warnin’ ya now. Gimme my shit back.”  
  
Pent just hummed and opened the top, looking at the few visible interior components before sliding the insert out of the rusted metal case entirely. Angel glared at him as the other Demon curled his tongue around one long fang thoughtfully before snapping the insert back into the case. “How about I fix this for you?” he said, casually shaking the lighter in his grasp.  
  
At Angel’s confused look, Pent rolled his eyes and gave a solid flick to the wheel, catching a spark and leaning in to light the end of the spider's cigarette for him. “As payment for taking care of me last night,” he clarified, capping the lid to kill the flame and offering it back to Angel.  
  
Looking down at the rusted lighter, Angel took a drag on his lit cigarette and huffed out a cloud of smoke. “How long will that take?”  
  
The snake shrugged as Angel slipped the lighter from his grasp. “Maybe an afternoon; certainly no longer than a day. We will need to go to my workshop as I require access to my chemicals and tools, but it should be a fairly simple job,” Pent assured, as he watched the other Demon curl his fist around the device as if to hide it away. “I can promise it will look practically new and function with much greater efficiency by the time I'm through.”  
  
Angel frowned and shifted his fingers around the width of the lighter, continuing to smoke as he stared at the other man. “You damage it, you’re fuckin’ _dead,”_ he said, loosening his grip to slap it back into the snake’s open palm.  
  
Pentious grinned and pulled the side of his jacket open to tuck the device into his pocket alongside his phone. “Ah, so _you’re_ the only one allowed to _fling_ it into walls?” he teased as Angel let another plume of smoke escape from the corner of his mouth. “In any case, I’ve rebuilt _far_ more complicated pieces than _this.”_ He buttoned his jacket once again and stood, turning to offer his chained hand to Angel. “Shall we then?”  
  
Angel stared at Pent’s extended fingers for a moment before sighing and taking it, allowing the other man to pull him up as he slid Nugs from his lap and into his lower set of arms. “So much for havin’ an easy day, huh?” He took another drag, exhaling the smoke through his nose and away from the snake. “You really are a fuckin’ workaholic.”  
  
Chuckling, Pent released Angel’s fingers and began to slither in the direction of the Hotel entrance. “This is hardly work for me. In comparison to repairing my ship, fixing a lighter is a _simple_ project.”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, but there wasn’t any real heat behind it. “If this isn’t work for you, I’d hate to see what you think a goddamn _vacation_ is.”

* * *

They arrived at Pentious’ house an hour later, the eggs greeting them in their usual chorus and immediately offering up plate of tea and fresh cookies (“They are _biscuits,_ not cookies. Ugh, _Americans.”)_ . The adorable little idiots then followed them down into the lab, taking Pent’s jacket, shirt and hat as the snake stripped down to his sleeveless undershirt and donned his usual apron and hair-tie (hood-tie?). Angel grabbed a spare seat as he watched the snake slip on a set of chemical-resistant gloves and then gesture for Angel to settle next to a wide workbench.  
  
“First thing’s first, we take _everything_ apart,” Pentious set the lighter down as he raised a massive magnifying glass winched to the table to be at eye level, flicking on the lamp attachment to blast a halo of light down onto the table.  
  
Angel leaned over, curious to watch the process since he’d never seen Pent detail something so small before. He was used to watching the snake lift massive tools and huge sheets of metal and glass (not a bad show all things considered) but something like this required more precision than strength.  
  
A few of the eggs fetched a box of small tools and Pent took it from them, placing the crate down on the bench before carding through a series of nails until he found one that would fit the hinge bolt. He removed the lighter case, setting the insert off to the side before oiling the hinge, making sure plenty of liquid was squeezed between the metal. Then he tapped the bolt from the hinge using the chosen nail and a small hammer, cleanly separating the top of the case from the bottom before removing the nail with a set of pliers.  
  
Angel pursed his lips as he watched the snake began to open the insert, applying chemicals to eat at the rust and give him access to the small screws at the bottom. “Why don’t you ever post this nerdy stuff?” he asked as Pentious set the screws inside of the plastic trays he normally used for separating out specific parts.  
  
“What, to social media?” Pent asked, pulling the cotton filler from the bottom of the insert, making a face at all the rust that stained the once white fibers. “No one is interested in _this,”_ he muttered, gesturing to the scattered parts and tools. “I see the statistics online and the most viewed images and videos are of food, half-naked bodies, and exotic locales.” He bit his lip as he yanked out the wick which was barely more than a stub after decades of use. _“This_ is considered educational and thus _dull.”_ _  
_  
“I dunno. Some folks might be pretty interested in watchin’ someone who knows what the fuck they’re doin’ take shit apart and repair it,” Angel murmured as the eggs fetched more chemicals at the snake’s request. It would definitely play to Pentious’ strengths (since he was fuckin’ _garbage_ at taking selfies) and probably let him stand out among the overly-saturated online crowd. It wasn’t like a ton of people had this sort of in-depth knowledge and experience.  
  
Pent glanced up and chuckled as he was handed a small plastic container and a well-worn toothbrush. “Maybe, but I can’t see that working as a substantive audience…”  
  
“Just sayin’, people are pretty _bored_ and there’s at least a few nerds like you down here,” Angel said as Pentious filled the basin with the selected chemicals, wetting the old toothbrush and cleaning the case. Almost immediately, rust began to visibly melt off the surface and stain the bent bristles a dark black.  
  
“How long is that gonna take?” Angel asked as the snake finished brushing and dropped the parts into the liquid to steep before stripping off his gloves. “We gonna have tea or some shit in the meantime?”  
  
“No, I have another project I can work on until that is done bubbling away,” Pent said with a smile, turning to the eggs who immediately jumped at attention as he gestured towards a shelf stacked high with neatly labeled boxes and bins. “Fetch the grenade components and the collection jars.”  
  
Angel watched with one brow raised as the eggs ran to the shelf (practically fighting each other to get the requested parts), only to return with two glass jars and what looked like a syringe and a tray of familiar looking yellow nodes. “The fuck are those for?”

“My venom,” Pent said simply, bringing the first jar up to his mouth and hooking his two long fangs over the rim, hyper-extending his jaw to fit. Angel winced as clear liquid began to drip down, a light dribble at first before picking up to trickle down in a spotty stream.

“Uh, why the fuck are you collectin’ your own damn venom?” Angel asked, picking up one of the yellow nodes and glancing to the syringe. “You sell this shit to drug dens or somethin’?” Pent shot him an annoyed look, clearly unable to speak with a jar in his mouth before he took out his phone, opening a text to speech app and typing.

Suddenly a robotic voice read out, **_“My own toxin isn’t much of a party drug, but it makes for quite the powerful numbing agent. You experienced the effects of it first hand.”_ **

“Wait,” Angel paused and then looked to the various components laid out on the bench, the nodes taking on a whole new meaning. “The shit in your bombs is your own fuckin’ _venom!?”_ he exclaimed, dropping the node back on the bench where it rolled off the edge and hit the floor with a clatter.

Pentious rolled his eyes, bending over to pick up the node with one hand as the other texted, **_“Yes.”_**

Angel’s expression only became more confused as he watched the snake drop the node back into the tray. “Then why the fuck did it work on you if it’s your own damn juice? Don’t you get like... _immunity_ to your poison?”

Slowly, Pentious removed his jaw, wiping his spit off the side of the jar before clearing his throat. “It’s venom, _not_ poison,” he corrected, setting the filled container down on the table. “As for immunity, that comes through repeated doses and I don’t exactly use these on _myself.”_ Pent gestured to the disassembled bomb components and picked up the second jar. “I’m not in the habit of biting my own body, either.”

Angel just stared incredulously as the other man repeated the process until little more than a drop was coming out every few seconds. Pentious then took a syringe and filled it with the collected venom, inserting the needle tip into the first readied node. The snake glanced over to him as he pressed down on the plunger, adding, “I do _occasionally_ sell it when I have more than I require, but I usually keep the excess for my own purposes.”

Angel’s eyes followed the needle as Pentious repeatedly filled it and emptied the canister into the nodes, the pattern clearly well-practiced to the point of being disturbingly normal. “That’s kinda fuckin’ _weird…”_

“How so?” Pentious asked, closing the jars to seal the excess venom before handing them to the eggs to store. “I’m simply using all advantages that are available to me.” He lifted one of the nodes, turning and shaking it to see the dancing waterline that was barely visible through the plastic even under the bright overhead lights. “I prefer not to needlessly endanger my corporeal form so biting an opponent in _direct combat_ is out of the question.” Placing the node back down on top of the stack, he added, “With this method, I can paralyze foes from a distance and not risk any injury to myself.”

Angel winced as the snake rubbed his jaw and then cracked it, easily shifting the loose bone around in its socket. “Though I admit the milking process itself isn’t particularly _comfortable.”_

Running a hand back through his fringe, Angel just shook his head and leaned against his chair. “Certainly didn’t look it, but I guess this shit works. Knocked me on my ass when I got hit.”

Pentious chuckled and picked up the grenade shells, fitting the nodes into the pre-drilled slots of the outer casing. “It’s not powerful enough to do much more than shut down most major muscle groups, but I’m satisfied.” 

After all the nodes were placed, he checked on the de-rusting process and gestured for Angel to look at the bubbles emerging from the surface. Over the course of several minutes, the liquid had changed color from clear to a distinctively _piss_ yellow. “We’ll give that a few more minutes,” Pent said, taking the detonation triggers for the grenades and attaching them to the interior of the casings, making sure they aligned perfectly to the shape of the shell.  
  
Angel glanced back to the eggs who were standing atop of each other in a makeshift ladder, attempting to stack the jars of venom precariously on the top rack of the shelving. “Maybe instead of focusin’ so much on weapons, you should make these little shits better?” he suggested, jerking his thumb in their direction as they managed to get the jars into place just a _second_ before they all came tumbling down in a heap of wiggling limbs.  
  
Pent took a screwdriver and began to merge the two half-domes of one grenade. “They’re difficult enough to produce _as is._ Do you know how hard it is to manufacture a being with any sort of intelligence _from scratch?”_  
  
Grinning, Angel lifted himself off the chair, giving a solid hip thrust into the snake’s side. “I mean, it takes nine months if you do it the _fun_ way.”  
  
The snake gave an annoyed groan, lowering his screwdriver to shove Angel back down to sit. “In _any_ case, I’ve always been a far better _engineer_ than I was a _biologist.”_ Pent hummed as he turned the finished grenade, inspecting the surface for any imperfections before he leaned over to check on the lighter sitting in the chemical bath. “Mmm, better.”  
  
He set the grenade back on the tray before slipping on his gloves again, removing the insert and leaving the casing to continue soaking before taking a swab to clean out the remaining rust along the interior. Angel whistled as the swab went from cotton white to coal black in just a few swipes. “Damn, didn’t know it was _that_ gunked up. Kinda surprised the damn thing worked at all.”  
  
Pent chuckled and pulled the case out of the rust remover, replacing it with the screws and hinge. “Most quality items will continue to work long past their prime. This is a very nice lighter, but it definitely required some attention.” He gestured for the eggs to grab what looked like a fan composed entirely of small plastic fibers from another bench and said, “I imagine you’ve had this the entire time you’ve been down here?”  
  
Angel nodded, watching as Pent took the fan and turned it on, rubbing the casing along the side to remove the last layers of damage from the metal. “Yeah, it’s my one constant in this shit-pit.”  
  
Pentious blinked at the crude wording, but continued to shine the surface before finally lifting it to the work lamp. The metal caught the light beautifully and Angel’s eyes widened as he leaned in to get a better look at the polished casing. “See? Just as I said, it’s practically _new,”_ the snake declared, his tone a touch smug as he turned the case over in his claws. “We’ll need to reseal it of course to prevent further oxidation, but it really is lovely without all that rust.”  
  
Pent opened his fingers, letting the casing rest against the flat of his palm so that the cursive etching was fully exposed. _“De Luca?_ Hmmm, that’s not a brand I’ve ever heard of…”  
  
Angel pursed his lips and averted his eyes. “It’s a rare one. Pretty sure they went under ages ago,” he said, watching as the snake traced the lettering with one claw before setting it aside to work on the insert.  
  
“It sounds Italian, but that makes sense. You _were_ Italian American, yes?” Pent asked, his eyes not leaving the work bench as his hands carefully polished the insert.  
  
“Yeah, most of New York’s worst were.” Angel leaned his chained elbow against the bench and tapped his fingers against the side of his face as he watched the snake tinker away. He wanted a cigarette _bad,_ but that was out of the question until Pent finished with the lighter. “The entire fuckin’ East Coast was run by the mob.”  
  
Pent nodded, sending the eggboiz to grab even more chemicals from his supply shelf. “New York seemed lovely. I never crossed the pond myself, but I often saw pictures in the newspaper. It certainly looked a lot cleaner than London.” He shuddered as he was handed a bottle of green fluid, cable jumpers, a fuckin’ _battery,_ and what looked like a small sample sheet of metal. “London was literally filled with _shit.”_  
  
He filled another larger container with the new chemical, attaching the cable jumpers to the metal sheet _and_ the casing before slowly lowering them into the liquid. Angel raised an eyebrow and gestured to the bizarre setup with both his bottom hands. “The fuck is this _Frankenstein_ crap?”  
  
“Electroplating,” Pent said as he clipped the end of the cables to the battery. “This is nickel-” he tapped the metal sheet with one claw. “-and your lighter is made of brass. Brass is a fantastic metal, but it does require more work so we’re giving this lovely little case some extra protection from the elements.”  
  
“The fuck?” Angel just stared at the container, absolutely mystified by the fact that the snake was smart enough to figure out complicated bullshit like _this,_ but somehow was unable to take a decent goddamn _selfie._  
  
Pent went back to working on the grenades as they waited, managing to construct three more before he lifted the casing out of the chemical, letting the liquid drip down into the container. “See? Now the brass won’t be compromised.”  
  
Angel sighed and gave a tired shake of his head. “Pen, you might as well be speakin’ fuckin’ _Russian_ for all that means ta me.”  
  
The other man pursed his lips and then cleaned off the casing. “It _will_ help. Trust me.” He traded the casing for the insert and then went back to the grenades as the chemicals did whatever fuckin’ science magic that was _electroplating._  
  
Once all the pieces were coated to the snake’s satisfaction, Pent began the process of reassembling the lighter, fitting the bolt back into the casing hinge and giving it a few playful clicks back and forth to show Angel just how much smoother it would open and close. Then he stuffed a fresh wick and oiled cotton into the base and wet it with lighter fluid before closing the entire insert with a triumphant smirk.  
  
Angel snorted and took out a cigarette, sticking it between his lips. “Alright, don’t get so damn cocky. Let’s see if it fuckin’ _works_ first.”  
  
“I have _every_ right to be cocky,” Pent said as he flicked the wheel, sparking the flint and igniting the wick with no effort. He lifted one eyebrow pointedly as he lit the cigarette before closing the lighter and handing it to Angel. “See? _Easy.”_  
  
“None of that _looked_ easy,” Angel muttered, taking a solid drag on his cigarette as he opened and closed the lighter for himself, running his thumb over the polished surface. “But it looks real damn pretty.” He slipped it into his pocket and smiled as he watched the snake strip off his work gloves. “So thanks…”  
  
Pent returned the grin, packing up his equipment while some of the eggs went to dispose of the chemicals and a few others worked to wipe down the bench. “You’re welcome. Hopefully now you will be less inclined to _throw_ it at unsuspecting mirrors.”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and plucked his cigarette from his mouth, staring at the smoke as it curled out from the end. “Why _did_ you help me out that night?” he asked, his eyes half-lidded as Pent organized his tools.  
  
“Hmmm?” Pent said, moving the magnifying glass and flicking off the lamp below it.  
  
Sighing, Angel dragged a hand down through his hair and gestured with the arm holding his cig. “Oh c’mon, you know. When I broke the fuckin’ _mirror.”_ He glanced at the snake out of the corner of his eye and chewed his bottom lip. “Why’d you do that shit?”  
  
Pentious was quiet for a moment, closing the small box of tools and shifting it to the side of the workbench. “There was no comforting or consoling you and I wasn’t really in the place to offer such a thing anyway…” he began, dragging the tie from his hood to free it. “But you wanted to smoke and were _struggling_ so the practical thing to do was give you what you wanted.”  
  
 _“Practical_ solutions over pity?” Angel parroted and Pent confirmed it with a nod.  
  
“If it was offensive in some way-” the snake began, but Angel waved him off, taking another drag on his cigarette.  
  
“Nah, nothin’ like that. Just...wasn’t _expectin’_ it. Especially from a guy like you.” Angel tapped the ash off the end of the stick and Pent scowled, taking one of the empty plastic containers and shoving it under the cigarette pointedly. Angel just chuckled and kicked one leg up onto his opposite knee. “You’re such a fuckin’ neat freak…” he muttered, but tapped the rest of the ash into the plastic anyway.  
  
The snake put his hands on his hips and nodded toward the organized stacks and shelves that surrounded them. “The less of a mess you make, the less you have to clean up later on. It’s tactical _laziness,”_ he said simply, raising his chin as Angel continued to smoke.  
  
“Call your OCD _whateva_ ya like,” Angel teased as he glanced at the stack of grenades left on the tray. Now that he knew they were filled with Pentious’ venom, it made a great deal more sense why removing the bolts had stemmed the effect. He’d never seen another Demon so thoroughly weaponize their own _body;_ most choosing to rely on whatever mystical _powers_ their forms were given.  
  
Granted, it looked like Pentious lacked any type of powers (or at least he’d never displayed magic like Alastor or the princess). Maybe making shit and using his own body was all he had to work with in the first place?  
  
Angel blew out another plume of smoke, watching as the snake handed his tool box to the eggs only to shriek at them when they dropped it, spilling the contents onto the floor.  
  
No wonder Pentious was so bitter about being left in the dust. It wasn’t exactly easy to grab at power when you were one of the thousands of unlucky Demons who spawned into the city with nothing. Almost all the current Overlords had at least _some_ magic, even Val (though his abilities mostly worked on people who were already troubled and vulnerable).  
  
Valentino picked his targets like a fisherman carefully considering his lures before casting. He’d find the thing you were the most insecure about, your deepest darkest desire, and then _claw_ it out of you.  
  
For a while, he’d dangle that carrot just out of reach before promising that he could give it _all_ to you as long as you were willing to part with just a few years of service.  
  
A few _hundred_ years.  
  
Angel was knocked from his thoughts by Pent twisting his neck to crack it as he undid his apron to hang the smock on the wall rack. “Need me to snap your back for you again?” Angel asked, tapping more ash out into the plastic. “Bet you’re still pretty knotted up there.” Especially after hunchin' over a bench for half the fuckin' day.  
  
“I’m used to it,” Pentious said with a dismissive snort, gesturing for Angel to stand so he could store the grenades. “There’s a certain threshold of pain that is normal for me. Besides, our Demon forms are meant to be a _punishment_ all their own.” He lifted the tray into his hands and shrugged. “The pain is expected.”  
  
Angel continued smoking as he got up, following Pent across the workshop to a metal cabinet leaning against the opposite wall. “I guess that’s _true._ I don’t mind mine all that much outside of not having an _ass.”_ His eyes flickered down to the snake’s backside, watching the minute shift of the other Demon's hips as Pentious slithered.  
  
“You definitely have a weird thing about your _feet,”_ the snake reminded as he stopped in front of the storage locker. “Which aren’t even _that_ strange. You’re a spider and so you have _spider paws._ It’s about as unusual as my hood or fangs.” He pointedly tapped one tooth and Angel winced, reminded of his dream and the way Val had smirked as he clicked the pliers.  
  
“I still don’t like ‘em,” Angel said as he watched Pent move to the side of the cabinet, setting the tray down to push the metal locker out of the way and reveal a hidden door and keypad. “Not that it dissuades the foot-fetishists though. I get so many stupid requests to do feet stuff and it’s fuckin’ _nasty.”_  
  
Pent snickered as he typed in the passcode, this one just as long and overly complicated as all the rest. “I think that’s the first I’ve heard of you having any _standards,”_ he teased as the door unlocked with a series of beeps. He quickly picked up the tray off the floor and pushed the door open with his hip, slithering inside and holding it for Angel to follow.  
  
“Ha fuckin’ _ha,_ pal-” Angel paused, his eyes going wide as he stepped into the room, the overhead lights blinking on to reveal a ridiculous cache of weapons. _“Holy shit,”_ he said, his cigarette nearly tumbling out of his mouth as he stared at all the guns.  
  
Pentious gave a smug tilt of his chin as he adjusted his grip on the tray in his hands. “This isn’t even close to being _all_ of it. I have more explosive materials elsewhere, but they’re not stored near the house for obvious reasons. I’ve already caved in this damn roof twice now.” He lifted one arm to point to the ceiling where Angel could see lots of metal support beams holding up plates that had been welded in for extra reinforcement.  
  
“How many times have you blown yourself up?” Angel asked, grabbing one of the ray guns and testing the grip in his hand. Pent immediately snatched it back and set it on the shelf, giving him an annoyed glare.  
  
“More times than I can count. Though the only one that ever truly damaged my person was the one that sent me here in the first place,” Pent said as he began to stack the grenades into a box labeled with big bold font reading, _“PARALYSIS, NOT SMOKE”._  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and crossed both sets of arms over his chest, letting his eyes continue to scan the cache of sweet looking guns and other weird weapons that lined the walls of the hidden room. “That how you died then? Death by explosion?”  
  
Pent shrugged and straightened, holding the now empty tray in one hand. “I assume so, but I don’t remember feeling pain. I was in my workshop and heard a loud bang. Then suddenly I was on the ground.” He gestured to his tail and laughed, dragging his fingers down the side of his face. “At first I thought I had blown my legs off as I couldn’t feel or move the individual limbs, but when I finally came to, I realized I had a _tail.”_ Pent shook his head as he continued to chuckle. “Like most people, I assumed I was dreaming, but when I didn’t wake up, I knew that I was actually dead.”  
  
He exhaled and then cleared his throat as he looked at Angel. “You overdosed, right? I imagine that felt rather like falling asleep?”  
  
Angel fought down a grimace, his teeth digging into the cigarette.  
  
His last moments of consciousness had been spent stumbling around his shitty apartment, knocking over empty beer bottles from his shelves as he tried to get to the bathroom. He ended up puking on the cracked linoleum and curling up into a ball for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably a few minutes.  
  
Then he was here, alone and no longer high, but all the more _terrified_ for his sobriety.  
  
“Yeah, like fallin’ asleep,” he repeated as they exited the weapons storage, Pent moving the cabinet back in front of the door as the lock clicked into place behind them. “Molly found me, least that’s what she said when she was still down here.”  
  
“Molly? Is that your sister’s name?”  
  
Angel sighed, blowing out a stream of mouth. “Yeah. Wish she hadn’t been the one to see it, but y’know...not like I coulda fixed that shit.” He shoved his bottom hands into his pockets and kicked at the concrete flooring. “Wasn’t plannin’ to fuckin’ die that day. Just got stupid.”  
  
Pentious shrugged and began to slither back to the elevator, tugging Angel along as the eggboiz scurried up behind them. “Most don’t plan to die when they do, it simply happens.” He hit the button to call the carriage and crossed his arms, tail tapping lightly at the floor as they waited. “I regret dying when I did. No doubt I left quite the mess behind for my dearest wife, our son, or whoever found me first.” The doors opened and he slid inside, waiting for Angel to get in before hitting the button to take them to the ground level.  
  
“They not get booted down here?” Angel asked, lifting his heel to stub his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe (the snake would probably get pissy if he used any walls in the elevator). “That why you actually thought I mighta been your kid?” he asked as the eggs managed to race inside, practically falling over themselves just before the doors closed.  
  
At the time, he’d been more confused than anything. Angel had gotten lots of different reactions to his openly sexual flirting over the years including anger, lustful reciprocation, and outright rejection, but he’d never seen the innuendo go so _completely_ over someone’s head to the point where they actually thought he was being _serious_.  
  
And the snake had looked so genuinely hopeful for that moment.  
  
In hindsight, it was kinda fuckin’ _sad._  
  
Pent frowned, leaning against the wall as the elevator jolted up. “I’ve seen no sign of them. Though searching isn’t exactly helped by the fact that Demonic forms rarely come close to representing the person’s visage in life.” The carriage came to a stop and the doors opened, revealing the hall leading to the foyer entrance. “I suspect I would have found some trace of them by now so I can only hope that they’re in Heaven and not missing me the way I miss them.”  
  
Angel pursed his lips as they both stepped out of the elevator, the wall automatically closing up behind them to disguise the hidden passage. “Well, maybe you should try your hand at Charlie’s gig? Get to Heaven an' be with your folks again?” Fuck, the snake would probably have an easier time at earning redemption than taking over Hell. He was a selfish _idiot,_ but Pentious didn’t even come _close_ to the worst sinners down in this goddamn sinkhole.  
  
Pent chuckled, the sound subdued as he led them into the dining hall, ordering the eggboiz that had followed them into the elevator to go make some lunch before turning back to Angel. “132 years in the grand scheme of _eternity_ isn’t so long, but people _change._ I know I have.”  
  
He paused as one of the eggs offered his jacket, shirt and hat, the snake taking them and folding the fabric over one arm with a small sigh. “I’m not the same man that Kat married. No doubt she isn’t the same woman either. We would be strangers in each other’s lives.” Angel frowned, following Pentious into the dining room as the other Demon pulled out a chair and sat down at the expansive (empty) table. The snake blinked as if trying to clear his vision before he began to slip his shirt and jacket back on, fitting his hat back atop his head. “I just hope they’re _happy,_ wherever they are.”  
  
Before either of them could say anything further on the subject, the eggboiz came in with trays of tea, water, hastily cobbled together sandwiches. Angel picked at the bread and raised an eyebrow. “Ain’t no pork in this, is there?”  
  
One of the eggs bounced on his heels and shook his head (which really just was their whole damn body). “No, Mr. Bossman’s friend! We got rid of _all_ the pork. This is turkey and cheese.”  
  
Pentious groaned, dragging a hand down the side of his face as he tugged at the brim of his hat. “You didn’t need to _waste_ it…” he muttered. “Ugh, _nevermind.”_ The snake dismissed them with a flapping hand wave before pulling out his phone and sipping his tea.  
  
Angel snickered and picked up his sandwich, taking a bite. “So, Bossman’s _friend?”_ he repeated as he watched the snake scroll through his phone.  
  
“They’re not capable of distinguishing _nuance,”_ Pent reminded, lifting the rim of his cup and blowing across the top. “But I suppose that it’s not _entirely_ inaccurate, at least in the current scenario.” He raised his chained arm and said, “Who knows how long this amicable period will last when we’re no longer forced into each others’ company.”  
  
That was true. How much of this tenuous relationship was built off the fact that they really had no goddamn _choice_ but to be nice and stick together? A few months ago, Angel would have been able to give a clear cut answer to that question: _of course_ they’d still be _enemies_. Just because they weren’t complete strangers anymore didn’t mean they were on the same damn side all of a sudden.  
  
But now it was a lot more fuckin’ _complicated._ As weird as Pentious was, he had started to grow on Angel.  
  
Pentious had a nerdy sort of charm to him (despite the fact that the snake was also a smug fuckin’ prick who _never_ shut his goddamn mouth). He had a passion for creating things that Angel had never seen before (especially in _Hell_ where most people preferred to _destroy_ rather than _build)._ Pent was also the kinda guy who knew what he liked and disliked; what he wanted and how to get it (even if he consistently failed).  
  
Narrow views aside, true conviction was pretty damn rare and if anything, Pentious had it in _spades._  
  
The thing that still caught him off guard from time to time though, was Pent’s _gentleness._ As much of a noisy stubborn _shitlord_ the snake was on a regular basis, he could also sit for hours on the couch, idly petting Nugs in his lap as he read from his phone or a book (those stupid little glasses perched on the bridge of his nose all the while).  
  
Ultimately, there was _no_ way of knowing what would happen when they were finally free of each other at the end of the year. Angel couldn’t read the damn snake’s mind so for all he knew Pentious was secretly plotting to kill him as soon as they were unshackled (though he _highly_ doubted it). As smart as the snake was, he was also a _terrible_ liar with absolutely no poker face (no wonder he stayed away from cards and stuck to _craps)._  
  
But that shit was forever an’ a day from now. They had bigger problems outside of whether or not they were gonna go back to being enemies at the end of this mess. Keeping Val and Stolas off their asses was the priority so once that was all settled and buried, _then_ they could figure the rest of this nonsense out.  
  
The image of Val holding the pliers to the snake’s teeth suddenly reemerged from the depths of his thoughts and Angel shuddered, looking down at the half-eaten sandwich on his plate. Across the table, the snake was leaning back in his chair, attempting to take a selfie with his tea cup and all of his teeth (including the pointed fangs) on full display.  
  
Angel touched his own jawline and slowly picked at the sandwich, any appetite he had gone in a flash.  
  
Less than a year to figure this shit out.  
Less than a year until they’d know if they were dead or _fucked._  
  
It was the slowest goddamn countdown Angel had ever witnessed and yet it would _never_ be long enough.

* * *

As the next few weeks turned into months (now sittin’ pretty at nearly half a year chained together) Angel no longer found himself surprised by just how used to Pentious’ presence he had become. It was simply second nature to wake at the sound of a whistling tea-kettle, picking up Nugs to let the pig circle the sheets between them as Pent sipped his tea and Angel checked his social media.  
  
Fuck, it was almost nice to have some semblance of a routine. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken up at the same time consistently or even had a rough estimation of how his day would play out (though that was due to no longer having to come into the studio or rove the streets looking for a desperate John with cash to spare). He thought he would have gotten bored of it by now, but there was a sort of comfort in the everyday shit that he could recognize now that it had become his new normal.  
  
It was also helped by the fact that Pentious had gradually become _slightly_ more adventurous (Angel liked the routine, but fuck he needed a _little_ spontaneity in his goddamn day).  
  
To no one’s surprise, the snake still refused any more trips to the beach or extremely crowded areas, but he wasn’t as terrified of being seen in public anymore and was more or less willing to go shopping, get coffee, accompany Angel to one of the _less_ shady drug dens so he could get coked out of his fuckin’ _mind-_ _  
_  
Hell, after a few weeks, Pentious even suggested going to a _movie theater._ _  
_  
And that was where Angel discovered Pent’s secret _love_ of cinema. The weird thing was that the snake had very little desire to see any films that were actually made in Hell (considering he was the one paying for the tickets, Angel figured it wasn’t worth fighting him on that). He only ever wanted to go to the venues showing bootleg copies of films from Earth stolen by the few Demons who had access to the mortal plane.  
  
“I never got to experience the thrill of motion pictures when I was alive,” Pent explained as they stood to queue up for snacks and drinks. “It was so long after my time that even if I had lived to a ripe old age, I likely would not have made it to the _talkie_ era.” The snake sighed and adjusted his hat which he had transfigured into a knit beanie to match his black and yellow tiger-striped turtleneck. “Just think of _every_ major technological and artistic advancement that has occurred since your death and ask yourself if you would rather have a cheap recreation or the real deal? There are plenty of amazing artists in Hell, but there’s something about seeing this creative vision in its _original_ form that I find truly fascinating.”  
  
Angel shrugged, letting his lower set of hands sink into the back pockets of his shorts while the upper set crossed over the bust of his blue halter-top. “I guess, but there’s like, _millions_ of fuckin’ movies at this point. It’ll take ya forever to get through ‘em all if that’s your goal.”  
  
Pentious chuckled as the customer ahead of them stepped away, hotdog successfully acquired. “It’s a good thing I’m damned for all eternity then isn’t it?” He turned to the clerk, ordering a popcorn and some beers before glancing back at Angel from over his shoulder. “Was there anything you wanted?”  
  
Angel stepped up and looked over the menu, his eyes sweeping to the candy display. “Those sour gummies sound good." He pointed out the item from behind the glass and Pent nodded to the clerk who fetched a box before pouring their beers.  
  
Loaded up (Angel carrying the candy and both drinks while Pent held the popcorn), they headed to their theater. “Did you ever see this film when you were alive?” Pent asked as they passed the poster, his red eyes scanning the names of the lead actors with curiosity. “This came out around your time, did it not?”  
  
“Yeah, think I was like 20-somethin' when it released,” Angel said with a nod, looking at the faded print underneath the cracked glass of the display. “Was the first color picture I eva saw.”  
  
Though that had been the _surprise._ Angel hadn’t known anything about the film prior to Molly insisting that they _had_ to go to the movie’s expensive road-show tour in New Jersey together. He could remember sitting in the dark and watching the first act play out in traditional film gray, thinking that this was nice, but nothin’ _special._ Certainly not worth the extra cash they forked over to see before it got a wide release.  
  
Then the lead actress opened the door to her house and stepped out into an entirely new world that was bursting with vibrant color, not a thing around her a single shade of gray.  
  
Angel’s jaw had dropped to the goddamn floor and Molly took his hand, squeezing it excitedly. He’d heard of films starting to test out color, but he’d never seen it for himself before. And not only was this thing colored, but it was fuckin’ _gorgeous_. Oz was a world that was bright and cheerful, not filled with trash and burned out fuckers strugglin’ just to get by.  
  
He’d gone to the movies with Molly so many times, but that night was the one he’d never been able to forget even after all these years. Maybe it was because it was so hopeful or offered a different way of looking at things, but he _couldn’t_ get it out of his head.  
  
Of course, just because the experience was mind-blowing didn’t mean that he’d retreated _fully_ into the fantasy. He knew worlds that beautiful only ever existed in fiction.  
  
Oz was _fake,_ nothing but fancy Hollywood sets and actors in a pound of makeup being lit from 20 different angles. The real world was always Kansas, gray and lifeless with dusty lost souls wandering an empty plain-  
  
 _Wishin’ on fuckin’_ ** _rainbows._** _  
_  
They entered the dark theater and took a couple of seats close to the center. Pent settled the popcorn on his lap while Angel slipped their drinks into the cup holders, both of them sinking down as ads cycled on the screen in front of them.  
  
A few minutes later, the doors were closed and the lights dimmed, casting them and the few other Demons scattered through the rows in total darkness save for the back-light of the screen. Angel ripped open his box of candy and tore the bag inside as he moved the armrest of the seat next to him, kicking up both legs onto the stained cushions. Pentious glanced down as Angel leaned his head against his shoulder, but didn’t comment on it, just popped a few popcorn kernels into his mouth as the pre-film trailers began to roll.  
  
Pent talked through most of the film, mostly to point out things that he liked to Angel such as the opening number through the grim gray fields of Kansas (“I have to find the sheet music for this. It’s such a _lovely_ song.”), the sudden jump to technicolor when the lead actress stepped out into Oz for the first time, the grandiose exit of the Wicked Witch (“See? Now _that_ is how you strike _fear_ into the hearts of your foes!” which earned him a few shushes from the people sitting behind them), and the fantastical design of the costumes and makeup.  
  
Funniest was the snake gasping _stupidly_ loud when the all-mighty wizard turned out to be little more than an old man with a fancy projector. Angel couldn't restrain the snort as Pent quietly hissed, “After all that _build up_...Well they certainly pulled the wool over _my_ eyes, now didn’t they?”  
  
At the very end when Dorothy was back in her gray home and surrounded by family, Pent frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “I understand that she missed them, but it is almost sad to see her go back to that place.” He sighed and shrugged. “I suppose her aunt will treat her better now at least.”  
  
Angel sat up, cracking his neck and stretching out his arms. “Heh, they certainly didn’t treat the actress playin’ her any good.” He grabbed his beer, swallowing the last swig before munching through a few bites of leftover popcorn while the end credits rolled (Pent always had to read them for some reason).  
  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
  
Angel sighed and pulled out his phone, wincing as the brightness of the screen cut through the dark of the theater. “Her life was pretty fuckin’ miserable, least that’s what I heard.” He saw Pent’s frown deepen out of the corner of his eyes as the floor lights clicked on around them, other guests beginning to shuffle their way through the rows.  
  
“That’s terribly _sad…”_ Pentious muttered, lifting one hand to gesture at the screen. “She seems so young and happy here. But I guess that is what makes a good actor. They have to be capable of pretending to be something they're not.”  
  
Shrugging, Angel scrolled through his feed. “Yeah and that’s showbiz for ya. Smile real pretty fer the camera and take a hit or shot when they yell _cut.”_ He paused, wincing as the memory of his last studio shoot came to mind. “Still a good fuckin’ movie.”  
  
“It is. Especially that _song_. I just can’t get it out of my head.” As he trailed off, Pentious began to hum softly, the rumble of his voice syncing to the credits as they played.  
  
Glancing up from his social feed, Angel watched the snake’s frown slowly morph into a smile, Pent idly tapping his fingers against the armrest in rhythm as he read through the list of lighting assistants.  
  
The expression was so simple, just a genuine display of happiness with none of the snake’s usual smugness or haughty attitude. Weirdly cute actually.  
  
Sliding his phone up, Angel opened his camera and snapped a picture, immediately drawing Pent’s attention. The snake blinked and frowned, twisting in his seat. “Did you just take a-”  
  
“A _decent_ picture of your stupid ass? Yeah,” Angel said with a grin, turning the phone to show Pentious. “See? Good angles and being _in_ focus make a world of difference.” He saw the snake’s pout slowly fall as he looked over the photo, tapping his chin with one claw.  
  
“I guess it’s not terrible. Are you going to send it to me?” Pentious asked as the credits wrapped up and the rest of the lights came on, revealing just how much popcorn they’d ended up spilling onto the floor over the course of the film’s runtime.  
  
“Uh, no? I’ll tag you, but this is _my_ picture.” Angel stood, brushing a few stray pieces of popcorn off his long legs as he sidestepped the spilled kernels. “I ain’t givin’ you credit.”  
  
Pentious collected their trash and sighed, slithering out of the aisle with Angel behind him. “If you post that, people _are_ definitely going to start _talking.”_ _  
_  
Angel gave a shrug, adjusting the hem of his halter top and tugging at the strapless push-up bra underneath. “I mean, people have seen us chained together and it’s pretty well known that we’re stuck hangin' out. They just think it’s some weird bet or punishment.”  
  
The snake dropped their trash into the nearest bin and clapped his hands together to brush off any residual crumbs. “Yes, but posting pictures like _that_ makes us seem rather friendly…”  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Angel grinned. “And we’re not? C’mon snake, we’re practically on a movie date.” He jerked his thumb back at the screen as they left the theater, passing a bored looking custodian that was pushing a large smelly trash can with two brooms hooked to the side. “You embarrassed to be friends with a porn star?”  
  
Pent pursed his mouth as they wandered through the hall, avoiding spilled piles of popcorn and the stickier looking sections of flooring. “No, but I’d rather not give people the wrong impression of what we are to one another.”  
  
“And that’s supposed to mean _what_ exactly?” Angel asked, his smile slowly dropping as he watched the snake chew his lower lip. “Wait, do you think people are gonna assume we’re actually _involved_ or some shit?”  
  
“It’s a _possibility,”_ Pent confirmed, his eyes refusing to meet Angel’s as they continued through the hall leading to the lobby. “I’ve already been accused of being your client multiple times. It wouldn’t surprise me if that escalates into rumors of us dating.”  
  
Angel stopped and crossed his top set of arms over his chest as several teenagers ran by, leaping over the snake’s tail as they raced past. “You’re not the only one with a reputation at stake y’know.” He reached out with one of his lower arms, poking Pent’s shoulder hard enough to make the other Demon wince. “But you don’t see _me_ whinin’ about how everyone is gonna think _I’m_ involved with a _loser_ Kingpin who can’t even figure out how a goddamn _camera_ works now do ya?”  
  
Pentious’ hood somehow deflated even more than it already was and the other man’s expression became sheepish as Angel huffed and rolled his eyes, marching past him towards the lobby.  
  
“Angel-” the snake sighed as he followed behind, not quite able to keep up with Angel’s long purposeful strides, but not going slow enough to drag the chain.  
  
“Nah, fuck off with that bullshit,” Angel griped, slipping his phone into his pocket. “I don’t wanna hear whatever crappy apology you got lined up.” They drew a few stares as they entered the lobby, but Angel didn’t stop, opening the nearest exit door and walking on through, not caring as it smacked the snake in the chest.  
  
 _“Wait!”_  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, crossing both sets of arms over his chest as he came to a stop on the cracked sidewalk. He fuckin’ _really_ hated being chained to this fucker sometimes. Fights were rarer than they used to be, but there was no escape, no way to just have some time to himself before he had to see the stupid snake’s face again. _“What?”_ he snapped, raising one hand to hail at the passing cabs.  
  
He heard Pentious sigh behind him and then the snake slowly sidled up to stand next to him, having enough decency to look a little ashamed. “I misspoke.”  
  
“How so, asshat?” Angel muttered. “Seemed pretty clear ta me.”  
  
Pent loosely clasped his hands together as a cab rolled up, the driver idling the engine in front of them. “I didn’t mean to make it seem as though that was the _worst_ possible assumption people could make regarding the two of us. It’s not.” He glanced up to Angel and gave a nod. “You can post the picture if you would like.”  
  
Angel huffed, stepping forward and yanking open the cab door. “Already deleted it,” he lied as he slid onto the stained suede seat covers, shifting to the other end of the taxi to make room for the snake. Pent winced and then nodded again as he sat down and closed the door behind him.  
  
“I see,” he said as he took out his own phone. Angel barely had time to respond before the snake was suddenly leaning into his space, raising one hand to make a peace sign.  
  
“The fuck are you-” Angel winced at the bright flash then glared at the snake. “Fuckin’ _hell!_ Why do you have the flash on!?”  
  
Pent slipped back to his side of the seat as he typed away on his phone. Suddenly Angel felt his phone buzz and he took it out, seeing a new notification from his social media letting him know he had just been tagged in a picture. “Oh you better not have-” He groaned, opening the badly taken photo and enlarging it. The two of them were barely in focus and awkwardly squished up in the back of the junky city cab with Pent smiling awkwardly while Angel was mid-sentence and partially blurred. The caption read _“To Oz and back”_ with a myriad of barely related hashtags underneath. “This is fuckin’ awful!”  
  
“I’ll gladly take the flack. My camera skills simply aren’t as _refined_ as yours” Pent pocketed his phone and raised his chin stubbornly. “Now I suppose we’ll see what people make of it one way or another.”  
  
“Uh, you two _done?”_ the cabbie asked, leaning back in her seat and pulling a cigarette out from between her blocky yellow teeth. “If you’re not gonna give me a destination, then get the fuck out. I’m wasting gas.”  
  
Pent blushed and smiled weakly before saying, “The Happy Hotel,” as Angel groaned and sunk down into his seat, dragging a hand over his face. As they pulled away from the theater, several comments began to populate under the post, mostly confused fans, though Cherri’s screenname caught his attention. He snorted at the neon pink tongue emoji that was posted along with the caption, _“Gaaaaaaaay,”_ in a cursive script font before flipping back to the shot he'd taken of Pent.  
  
A much _better_ picture if only for the genuine smile splitting his face.  
  
Well ok, _also_ for being in focus-  
 _And_ using a flattering angle.  
  
But it really was amazing how the snake could go from being endearingly adorable to a complete sack of shit in a manner of _minutes._  
  
Once they arrived back at the Hotel, Pent insisted on stopping by the lounge to use the printer to get the film’s sheet music. “Wait, you were serious about that?” Angel muttered with a raised brow, watching as the snake attempted to link his phone to the beaten up looking printer sitting on the dusty unused writing desk.  
  
“Of _course,”_ Pent said, scowling as the device gave a loud obnoxious beep and then rotated a sheet of paper through the gears, printing _nothing_ but leaving deep intents in the surface.  
  
Angel snickered and leaned back against the wall, the chain knocking against his hip as the snake gave a frustrated grunt and smacked the side of the printer with his palm. “Thought you were _good_ with machines.”  
  
“Printers aren’t _machines,_ they are the embodiment of Satan’s _wrath_ in mechanical form,” Pent snarled, removing the entire ink tray and checking each cartridge. “You have _plenty_ of blue ink! We don’t even need _blue_ to print this!”  
  
As the snake continued to shriek at the printer, Vaggie walked by the lounge, stopping to watch them struggle for a few moments more before stepping in. “What’s going on?” she asked, cringing as Pentious shoved the ink tray back into the machine with a loud _clack._  
  
“Pen’s tryin’ to print some crap from his phone and the printer’s rebellin’,” Angel said, taking out his lighter and cigarettes from inside his bra. Catching sight of the beautifully polished surface, he paused, running his fingers over the metal before flipping the case open. The snake really had done a _damn_ good job…  
  
“Here,” Vaggie gestured for Pent to step back and held out her hand. “Let me see your phone.” Pent frowned but did give her the device, letting her look over the sheet music he had downloaded. “Hmm, do you have a cable? It might not work wirelessly.”  
  
Pent pouted and gestured to the wifi symbol on the side of the machine. “Then this right here is a disgusting _lie.”_ He huffed and took his phone back, grabbing the chain to tug Angel off the wall. “Let’s go and get my charging cord. _Hopefully_ that will work…”  
  
Amused by the snake’s open frustration, Angel followed him up the stairs and into their shared room, blowing smoke all while Pent dug through his things for the cord. “So why do you need this shit printed? Can’t you just use your phone or laptop to look it up?” he asked as he pet Nugs who gave a tiny yawn as they slowly nudged into his palm.  
  
Huffing, Pent pulled his cord free from under the leg of the nightstand and straightened up, brushing non-existent dust from the front of his sweater. “I’ve shattered _three_ screens trying to swipe through sheet music while playing. They’re inexpensive to replace, but a big pain in the ass to install.” He coiled the cord around the flat of his palm and then headed back to the door. “Paper meanwhile is also cheap, but far less likely to get knocked off the top of my piano.”  
  
Angel snickered, taking a drag on his cigarette while imagining Pent sweeping his phone onto the floor as he played. It was almost baffling how the other Demon could be so precise in one moment and so utterly _clumsy_ in the next.  
  
 _The duality of man._  
  
When they went back down to the lounge, Vaggie was standing next to the whirring printer, pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand while the other rested against her hip. “You queued up the same print request _several times_ , didn’t you?” she asked as they entered. Pent raised an eyebrow and she groaned, gesturing to the printer which was on its _14th_ copy. “They all went through... _at the same time.”_ _  
_  
Angel barked out a mocking laugh as Pentious gave a tired sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Can I throw this thing out the window? Better yet, blast it out of a cannon and into the _sun?”_ the snake muttered, scooping up the finished papers and flipping through them. “At least it _finally_ worked.”  
  
“What finally worked?”  
  
Angel glanced over his shoulder as Charlie wandered in, a confused expression coming to her face when she saw the printer chugging away (holding strong now at 17 copies). “You guys printing something?”  
  
Sighing, Pent lifted the stack in his hands and waved it back and forth. “I was _attempting_ to print the sheet music for a song we heard in the theater today. Your printer unfortunately is just as _evil_ as every other of its ilk I’ve yet encountered.”  
  
Catching sight of the musical notes on the sheet, Charlie’s eyes got as wide as dinner plates. “Oh! You like music too, Sir Pentious!? Do you sing or play?" she asked as she bounced up to him, barely able to contain her excitement.  
  
The snake blinked, glancing to Vaggie who just nodded along before turning back to Charlie. “I play piano semi-regularly, though I’ve been told my singing-” he briefly shot an annoyed glare at Angel over the princess' shoulder, “-leaves _much_ to be desired.”  
  
“Why haven’t you played the one here then?” Charlie asked, gesturing with both hands to the dusty instrument tucked away in the corner. “I’d _love_ to sing for you if you ever wanted to play!” She gave a bashful chuckle as Vaggie stepped out from behind them and put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I have a little bit of a _thing_ for musicals.”  
  
“More like a goddamn _obsession,”_ Angel said with a snort, flicking ash off his cigarette and onto the carpet, flatly ignoring Vaggie's death stare. “But you’re outta luck, toots. The only piano the snake can play is the one at his digs.”  
  
Pent nodded and gestured to his tail. “Unfortunately your piano won’t be able to accommodate my physical limitations.”  
  
Charlie’s smile weakened, but didn’t fall as she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But maybe we can move your piano here for a bit? I’m sure you’d have more fun here if you got to play regularly.”  
  
“And you would want to accompany me, I take it?” Pentious asked, raising an eyebrow as Charlie clasped her hands together and nodded eagerly, her grin renewed to full force.  
  
“The only other person who’s into music is Al and he doesn’t really play any instruments.” She glanced to Angel and added, “You’d probably get a kick out of it too. It’d be something totally new to dance to.”  
  
“Ah, _no,”_ Angel said as he took another drag and shifted to bump his hip into Pent’s, ignoring the snake’s indignant squawk of surprise. “This is like... _stage_ music. Not anythin' that’s got a good beat to bop to.”  
  
Pentious huffed, straightening back up to his full height as he lifted his chin haughtily. “It’s _theatrical_ and, depending on the tempo and instrumentation, is perfectly serviceable for dancing.” He looked back to Charlie and added, “I suppose I can have my piano moved here _temporarily._ It will be nice to get some practice in since we’re not spending the majority of the week at my home.”  
  
Charlie’s eyes rounded and she turned to Vaggie, shaking her girlfriend by the shoulders. “This is _so_ exciting! We’ll have to make space for it, but oh my god, Vaggie we can put on _shows!”_  
  
Vaggie sighed, her one eye softening as she fondly watched her girlfriend rattle off all the possibilities that would come with them having a fellow musician in the Hotel. “Well, let us know when we should make the trip to go and pick up the piano. We’ll probably need to rent a truck to haul it out here,” she told Pent as the printer finally gave one last tired wheeze, spitting out a blank sheet of paper on top of the large stack of copies.  
  
Stepping forward, Charlie picked up the copies and thumbed through them, wincing at the number of repeats. “In the meantime, I’m gonna go recycle these.” With her free hand, she took Vaggie by the arm and smiled at Pent as they backed out of the lounge. “Just text me any other songs you want printed, Sir Pentious! I’ll take care of it!”  
  
Now alone, Angel just snorted and waved his cigarette as he elbowed the snake in the shoulder with his chained arm. “You just made her goddamn _year.”_ _  
_  
“I suppose?” Pent said with a shrug, rubbing the spot Angel had hit before running his hand down the back of his hood. “I just hope she doesn’t expect a professional. I’m amateur at _best.”_  
  
Groaning, Angel rolled his eyes and shook his head, stubbing his cigarette out on the desk. “Oh that’s some hot _bullshit_ if I eva heard it. Don’t play modest on me, snake. Your ego’s the size of the goddamn moon.”  
  
Pent frowned and leaned over to turn off the printer, rubbing at the fresh burnmark Angel had made in the cheap wood. “It’s _true._ I only ever took up piano as a light hobby to woo the more attractive guests at the parties and soirees I attended.”  
  
Well that was _interesting._ Angel’s expression slowly morphed into a grin as he followed the snake out of the lounge and into the hall. “Damn, you really taught yourself to play the piano just to get _pussy?_ ” He laughed as Pent blushed, the other Demon clutching the papers tightly to his chest as they made their way to the stairs. “Those are some next level tactics right there.”  
  
“That is not _at all_ what I said.”  
  
Angel just laughed, leaning into the other man’s space and playfully winking. “But it’s whatcha _meant.”_ Pentious gave an irritated sigh and began to slither up the steps, his free hand holding onto the railing as he rounded the banister. Angel followed, crumpling the spent cigarette in his fist as the chain clacked between them. “So I guess the real question then is _did it work?”_ _  
_  
“I beg your pardon?” Pent asked, glancing back at him from over his shoulder.  
  
Chuckling, Angel stopped, forcing Pent to pause as well. “Did your piano skills get you _laid?”_ He gave a double hip thrust, enjoying the way the snake’s grip on the sheet music tightened, his red claws threatening to tear through the paper.  
  
For a moment, Pentious was silent, his blush fierce as he kept his eyes averted to the opposite wall. Then he finally let out a tired breath and said, _“Yes._ Quite a few times in fact…”  
  
Angel blinked, genuinely surprised that the snake actually _admitted_ to any of his sexual exploits. Huh, maybe he was making some progress with the damn prude. He cackled and tossed the cigarette butt over the railing, letting it drop carelessly to the ground floor. _“Nice!”_ he said, stepping up and smacking the snake’s back with his closed fist. “Bet playin’ regularly made you _real_ good at fingerin’ more than just some piano keys.”  
  
Pent coughed, reaching his free hand up to rub at the back of his hood, still obviously flustered. “In any case, I’m _no_ orchestral pianist. I’ve certainly never played alongside anyone before.”  
  
“Not even the wifey?” Angel asked as they continued their trek up to the fourth floor, Pentious shuffling the slightly bent papers around as they went.  
  
“No, Kat was deaf.”  
  
Angel blinked, tilting his head to the side as they reached their door. _“What?”_ he asked, watching the snake dig for his key to unlock their room, sliding it through the mechanism and opening the door.  
  
Pentious slithered in and set the papers on the dresser before removing his hat, transfiguring it from a beanie back into a top hat. “My wife was deaf from birth. We met because her father commissioned me to design a device that might give her some semblance of hearing ability.” He smoothed over his hood and hung the accessory on the coat rack next to the door. “Unfortunately nothing I made ended up working, but that was simply the technology of the time.”  
  
Angel nodded and then smirked. “So, I take it the piano never got _her_ panties droppin’?”  
  
The snake stiffened and bared his teeth, making Angel put up all four hands in a placating gesture. “I’d prefer for you to not speak so _crudely_ of my wife,” he groused, slithering to the bed and sitting down, unwrapping his phone cord from around his wrist and plugging it back into the wall. “In any case, she liked watching me play, but had no idea what it sounded like. For all she knew, I was a _master_ musician.”  
  
Angel shrugged and sat down next to him, tugging his own phone out and crossing one leg over the other. “I mean, if it made you happy to play and she was happy to watch, sounds like ya had a good thing goin’. Bet she didn’t care that you couldn’t sing worth a lick.” He paused and then raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the other man. “How did you guys communicate then if she couldn’t fuckin’ hear?”  
  
Pentious rolled his eyes as he set his phone to charge. “She read lips well enough. I became more animated to help her better understand me, but otherwise we had very few misunderstandings.” He leaned over, petting Nugs as the pig hopped out of their basket and began to stretch out in front of them both. “Limitations are at the heart of all invention. I adapted to her needs and her to mine. That’s just part of marriage, regardless of physicality.”  
  
Angel pursed his lips, watching the snake as he picked up the pig and set Nugs down on the bed next to him. “I wouldn’t know. You’re the first person I’ve lived with long-term who wasn’t family,” Angel admitted, smiling as Nugs trotted around the snake and managed to squirm their way into the small space left between them both.  
  
“You had no partners when you were alive?” Pentious asked as he laid against the sheets, his tail flopping over the side of the bed as one arm reached down to scratch at the pig’s back spines.  
  
“Kinda had ta be discreet about it. No takin’ anyone home for dinner to meet the folks,” Angel said simply. “My old man _knew._ I mean, it was pretty damn obvious, but he had his rep and if anyone knew his son was a goddamn pansy, _well…”_ He dragged a finger across his throat as Nugs turned their head, floppy ears bouncing with the motion. “So I was the big tough gangsta out on the streets, shakin’ assholes down for payments, bustin’ knee caps when they shorted us, settin’ fire to workshops to collect on the insurance an’ whatnot.”  
  
He sighed, what was left of his smile leaving as he turned to stare at the closet and the mirror next to it, his reflection looking just as tired as he felt. “I paid for a shitty lil’ studio in the city. All unda the table of course, didn’t need my old man findin’ that shit. Only Molly knew ‘bout it.”  
  
“Is that where she found you?”  
  
Angel grimaced. Fuck Pent was as blunt as a _bat_ to the head sometimes. “Yeah. Not the nicest place to die, but eh...can’t win ‘em all.”  
  
They both fell silent for a time before Pentious sat back up and unplugged his phone from the charger to scroll through his social feed. “On a less _morbid_ note, our picture has 500 likes.”  
  
Snorting, Angel looked away from his sad reflection to stare at the snake. “Damn, that’s gotta be a record for you. Look at how bein’ friends with me boosts your profile.” He extended a fist to lightly punch the other Demon’s shoulder, but was blocked by Pent’s palm, the snake gently turning his wrist to the side. Angel smiled and didn't fight him, letting his arm drop to the bed. “Betcha got a lotta new followers now.”  
  
Pent hummed and said, “Well next time, you should be the one to take the photo. You have a better eye for these things than I do.” He chewed his lip as he stared at the terrible selfie. “It was a very nice picture you took of me. Have you ever thought of learning the finer aspects of photography?”  
  
Angel blinked and then shook his head. “What, stay behind a camera instead of in front of one?” Catching the snake’s eye, he puffed up his chest and lifted one long leg out straight, pointing his toe elegantly. “Why be the artist when you can be the _art?”_  
  
“I’m sure it’s possible for you to do _both,”_ Pent murmured with a small shrug, locking his phone again before pulling his arms back to tuck them behind his head. Closing his eyes, he yawned and added, “Anyway, it’s just a thought. No need to entertain it.”  
  
Angel slowly lowered his leg back to the floor and stared at the snake for a moment before taking out his own phone, flipping back to the picture he’d taken in the theater.  
  
A soft moment captured before it was soured by the same man who inspired it. This one photo was nothing but a glimpse into a person that was as much Angel’s friend as he was a total stranger in many regards. For all the time they were spending together, as much as they talked about their lives and their hobbies, it was all barely more than a handful of snapshots of who they both were as people at the end of the day.  
  
Angel might know Pentious, but he didn’t know _Simon._  
  
Pentious might know Angel, but he didn’t know _Anthony._  
  
Was it even possible to have any sort of connection with a person when you were still wearing the masks of an alternate persona? A version of yourself that was only ever a single slice of the whole pie?  
  
Fuck, did knowing who they once were even _help_ or just hurt their understanding of the people they were _now?_  
  
He glanced at Pentious who was now dozing, his eyes still closed and hood tucked underneath his head. Angel sighed, tangling one of his hands in his hair as he locked his device again. He’d never had a fun time trying to pin down his own identity, nevermind someone else’s. Pent wasn’t a liar or even good at hiding his true nature, but he still didn’t give away easy answers.  
  
Shit was fuckin’ _simple_ when the snake was just some stupid British _fop_ with too much time on his hands and more ambition than the city could handle.  
  
It was easier when Angel didn’t know there was a man behind the green curtain.

* * *

As the month drew to a close, both Pent _and_ Angel started receiving increasingly threatening messages from Val, demanding to see a _sample_ of Pentious’ craftsmanship. After deciding on a meeting date (based on the Overlord’s schedule which was apparently very _busy),_ Pent told Angel they would have to take an extended trip to his home in order for him to manufacture the requested prototype.  
  
“How long does it take to make a knife?” Angel asked, looking over the designs that Pentious had drawn up on a sheet of notebook paper. “Will we need to stay over at your place for a while?”  
  
“A few days,” Pent confirmed, taking Angel’s bedazzled pink duffel bag from the closet and tossing it onto the bed. “No more than a week for a simple test model. When I actually forge with Heaven’s Steel, it will take much longer due to the intense heating and cooling processes required.”  
  
Angel frowned and glanced over at Nuggets who was now sniffing the empty bag curiously. “Well, looks like we’re gonna have a sleepover then,” he muttered, petting over the pig. “Guess I’ll be seein’ the inside of your room after all.” He chuckled and wagged his brows at Pent as the snake began to gather Nug’s toys and treats. “Better hide your sex stuff.”  
  
Pent rolled his eyes as he dumped the items onto the bed (Nuggets immediately taking their favorite ball and squeaking it). “I have a guest room that is _perfectly_ adequate for a short stay,” he murmured as he gestured for Angel to begin packing some clothes and other necessities. “It’s on the first floor so we won’t have to take Fat Nuggets up and down the stairs for their walks.”  
  
Pouting, Angel sighed, dragging the dresser drawers open. “You’re no fun,” he said as he began to pick out the clothes he wanted to bring, tossing a few sex toys on top of the pile just to see Pent squirm a bit.  
  
With everything packed and ready, they informed Charlie of their long-weekend (“Oh, do you guys need a ride? Lemme call the limo.”), and harnessed Nugs before heading out front to wait for Razzle and Dazzle. The limo ride was far more comfortable than any of their cab trips with Nuggets running back and forth across the length of the floor while Pent texted the eggs at the house to let them know that they were to ready the guest room and prepare dinner for them both.  
  
Once they arrived, Pent led them down the main hall to a door that was tucked away just behind the study. He grinned and then slithered back to let Angel enter first like the giant goddamn showboat that he was.  
  
Though to be fair to the snake, it was a really fuckin’ _nice_ room.  
  
Angel gave a whistle as he stepped across the threshold with Nugs in his arms, immediately noting the french doors that led out to a back porch area with a large hammock hanging from the balcony roof. The room itself housed a queen-sized bed decked out in crimson velvet sheets with a matching wooden dresser and adjacent bathroom. Angel tilted his head up, noting a red crystal chandelier dangling above the bed to match the much larger black one that hung in the foyer. “Man, if this is how you decorate for your non-existent guests, I can only imagine what your actual room looks like,” he muttered, peering into the bathroom to ogle the marble vanity, _ridiculous_ shower, and sunken tub.  
  
“I have an image to maintain,” Pentious said with a twirl of his wrist, lifting his chin without a hint of irony. “No guest of mine will stay in _squalor.”_ The snake then set Nuggets’ basket down against the wall and grabbed the duffel from Angel’s hand, dropping it unceremoniously onto the bed. Angel raised an eyebrow as he watched the snake drag the zipper open and began to unpack his clothes, folding them into the dresser drawers.  
  
“The fuck are you doin’?” Angel asked, lowering Nugs to the floor and unhooking the leash from the pig’s harness so they could sniff around the room.  
  
Pent rolled his eyes and gestured back to the half-empty duffel. “You’d live out of this suitcase if I let you, so I’m simply removing the option.” He then closed the drawers, having left only Angel’s bras and underwear in the bag for the spider to unpack at his leisure.  
  
“Yeah, I ain’t ever takin’ a vacation with you,” Angel said with a snort as he grabbed his underthings and tossed them haphazardly on top of the dresser, folding the duffel and shoving the bag underneath the bed. “You’ll practically move us into the goddamn motel.”  
  
“Technically, we are _already_ long term residents at the Happy Hotel,” Pent reminded as he gestured for Angel to follow him out of the room, only pausing to make sure Nuggets’ food and water was set out before closing the door behind them.  
  
Pent took him behind the mansion, revealing a huge grassy field that was barren save for what looked like a metal barn. It had a ridiculous security system just like the rest of the property, but once the doors slid open, the interior was actually almost rustic, the complete opposite of the more industrial workshop below the foundation. “This is the forge,” Pent explained as some of the eggs came toddling in with various tools and supplies, laying them out on a workbench not too dissimilar from the ones inside the house. “The normal ground rules apply in here: do not touch _anything,_ especially the equipment. If your fingers are smashed in the power hammer, you will not have my sympathies.”  
  
“The fuck is a power hammer?” Angel asked as he followed Pent further into the barn, looking around to take in the sight of all the massive machines that bordered the three main walls of the structure. The snake raised an eyebrow and then led him to a very tall piece of equipment, turning it on with a few switch flicks and the tune of a dial.  
  
Angel flinched as two heavy plates smashed together with a loud bang, the impact strong enough to actually scatter dust from the surface of the machine and send it flying into the air above them. Pentious quickly switched off the hammer as the plates separated again and turned back to Angel, folding his hands in front of him. “When I’m using any of my automated tools, you are to stay back as far as the chain allows. And whatever you do, _do. not. pull. me.”_  
  
Nodding, Angel watched as the snake removed his jacket and shirt, hanging the clothes and his hat on a rack attached to the nearest wall before taking a leather apron off the adjacent hook.  
  
“It’s gonna get hot as balls isn’t it?” Angel asked as he watched the snake light the forge and begin to stack fuel inside, the eggs racing around to collect more from a pile near the door. “Do I gotta worry about you passin’ out in here?”  
  
Pent closed the grate and tied his hood back with a ribbon provided by one of the eggboiz. “I take breaks outside and my minions will ferry drinks and other cooling agents as needed. I’ve yet to faint while working due to heat.” He straightened up and adjusted the tie of his apron. “Exhaustion is another story _entirely.”_  
  
The snake then pulled up a chair from the side wall and offered it to Angel before grabbing a pair of ridiculously thick gloves from the workbench, sliding them on over his claws. “If you need anything, tell the eggs. We’re not going to be leaving for quite some time.”  
  
Frowning, Angel nodded and sat down before pulling his phone out from inside his jacket while the forge rose to the temperature required to melt steel. It took ages for the damn thing to just heat up, but once it did, it really was hot as _all fuck._ Angel found himself sweating through his clothes as he watched the snake take a block of steel and attach it to the end of a long metal pole. He stuck it in the forge and left it until the metal glowed an angry orange.  
  
Pent then took the pole out and moved over to the power hammer, setting the pace of each impact with the dial before sticking the glowing metal between the two surfaces. Angel flinched at the first few strikes as the machine hammered down the steel into a longer and flatter piece, Pent occasionally turning it to one side or flipping it entirely to keep the shape relatively even.  
  
At least the snake was sweating just as profusely as Angel, though it was hard to tell just how much he was affected by it since his red eyes were hidden behind thick heat-proof goggles and the majority of his face was wrapped by a mask to keep the worst of the fumes out.  
  
Unlike his more precise and refined work in the lab, there was something almost primal about this process. Angel couldn’t help but be a bit impressed by the way the snake’s biceps tightened as he turned the pole to adjust the metal, lean muscles holding the piece in place despite the heady pounding of the hammer as it struck raw steel, sending sparks shooting out in all directions.  
  
It was kinda sexy in its own way, seeing a man bend literal goddamn _metal_ to his will.  
  
Rather than staring at his phone, Angel found himself avidly watching the other Demon as he reheated the metal, taking it out again after a time to lay it against an anvil, grabbing a normal hammer to shape it with more precision. The strength of Pent’s blows wasn’t as impressive as the machine’s, but it was infinitely more enjoyable to watch if only for the way his broad shoulders bunched and released under his sweat slicked tank-top.  
  
It took most of the day just to get the steel folded properly and aligned to the right shape, but by the end it at least _resembled_ a knife (though it lacked any sharpness).  
  
“Tomorrow I’ll be filing it down,” Pent said, wiping his brow and hanging his apron. Angel moved the chair back against the wall and followed Pentious as the snake made two full rounds to check that all the machines were shut down properly and that his tools had been placed back in their proper spots. “Hopefully it will be ready by Sunday. I haven’t made a knife in quite some time so I might just cock the whole thing up and have to start over again.”  
  
Angel’s face split into a knowing grin and Pentious groaned as he locked up the forge behind them, the eggs following with the snake’s clothes and hat in tow. “Spare me, _please,”_ he said before the spider could make a comment on his poor choice of wording.  
  
“Y’know if you just paid more attention to the shit flyin’ out your mouth, we wouldn’t have this problem,” Angel reminded with a small snicker as they headed back to the mansion, the sky now dark save for the red glare of the moon and the white dot that was Heaven winking mockingly overhead.  
  
“You are the only person who has managed to take _everything_ I say and rearrange it into a sexual context,” Pent said with a small scowl before he touched over the layer of soot and sweat that coated the skin of his hands. “Ugh, I need a _shower.”_  
  
Lifting one of his arms, Angel took a sniff and winced. Yeah, sitting in a hot forge all day certainly got them good and sweaty, but the snake’s scales sure shined up nice and pretty under it. At least no one could see the dark soot against Pentious’ equally dark skin.  
  
The guest bathroom was apparently much smaller than the Master (according to the snake’s boasting) but it still made their Hotel room look like a joke and Angel had no problem stripping down and sliding into the rainfall shower with his bottles of shampoo and conditioner in hand. “Man, I could have an orgy in here if ya let me,” he teased as Pent slid in behind him, closing the frosted glass slider to keep water from spilling out onto the floor.  
  
“I made my home to be comfortable for me and any potential guests, but that does not give you permission to invite anyone over while we’re staying here.” Pent picked up his own wash rag and poured liquid soap into it, wetting the fabric to activate the foam lather.  
  
“Well _damn,_ ” Angel said with a sarcastic snap of his fingers (earning him an annoyed eye roll from the snake). “I’m gonna have to scrap my _big **sex** party_ plans.” He grinned, watching as black suds dripped off the other Demon’s body and down the drain at his feet. Shit, guess Pent _had_ been pretty fuckin’ dirty. “Though honestly, I could probably use an orgy. I’ve been dry for half a year and I dunno about _you,_ but it’s startin’ ta get to me.”  
  
Pentious exhaled and cleaned over his hood, carefully rounding the eyes hidden inside of it. “I’m not immune to sexual frustration,” he admitted after a moment, rinsing out the towel to clean the soot from the fibers before adding more soap. “But it is a temporary status. It will all be over in less than six months.”  
  
Angel poured shampoo into his fur, washing out all the sweat and dust that had wafted into it while they were in the forge. “I mean, it wouldn’t be so bad if you just let me fuckin’ nut one out every once in a while. I wouldn’t give a damn if you wanted to get some, but someone’s a lil’ too embarrassed to lemme see what they’re packin’ away unda those scales.”  
  
Pentious scowled, scrubbing the rag over his neck and collarbone, the dirty suds sliding down the yellow pattern of his chest and belly. “Perhaps we could arrange some private time for you to relieve yourself if it’s so unbearable.”  
  
“Or you relax your _purity_ standards and we just jack off like normal folks,” Angel suggested with a casual shrug. “Honestly, if it wasn’t for you bein’ a power-hungry bastard, I’d really be wonderin’ why your dumb ass landed in Hell.” He began ticking off fingers. “You don’t smoke, don’t drink to excess, don’t fuck around, barely gamble-”  
  
Pentious gave a dismissive snort and wrung out the rag under the heat of the spray. “Are the only sins in this world self-destructive?” he asked as Angel rolled his eyes and swapped to his conditioner (had to keep all the fur nice and fluffed up). The snake grunted and leaned down to clean over the eyes on the front of his tail. “My crimes are numerous and varied. Some I even take pride in to this very day. However, I’ve long since accepted my state as a sinner and now simply seek the best possible outcome for my continued damnation.”  
  
“So who the fuck did you murder then?” Angel asked, rinsing out the hair on the top of his head. “You gonna tell me you were secretly Jack the goddamn _Ripper_ this whole time or what?”  
  
Pentious laughed and shook his head, his frown melting into a half-amused smile. “Ah, no. If I was truly in the business of murdering _prostitutes,_ you would have found yourself in quite the conundrum being shackled to me.” He lifted the end of his tail to soap up the lowest sections without having to bend over and yank the chain connecting them. “Though my actions have resulted in far more death and destruction of property than your gang warfare can claim. It was just more...shall I say, _indirect?”_ _  
_  
Angel sighed and closed his eyes, standing under the spray as the remaining product washed out of his hair. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?” he asked, continuing to work all four arms down his body to get the remaining soap cleaned out. “You kill people or not? It’s a yes or no question, pal.”  
  
“I took on a great deal of weapon contracts,” Pent said simply, his tail flopping back to the floor with a small slap as it made contact with the wet tile. “I knew what they would be used for and _who_ they would be used against in the various colonies that stretched across the global empire. In the aftermath of these conflicts, I read the papers describing the _horrors_ I’d set upon the world and never once regretted taking the money anyway.”  
  
Angel groaned and stepped out from under the spray, squeezing the water from the fringe of his hair. “Ok, that _barely_ fuckin’ counts. So you designed some guns an’ shit. You weren’t the one marchin’ off to war and pullin’ the stupid trigger.”  
  
“It’s all cause and effect,” Pent replied in turn, glancing to Angel as he shifted to trade spots and rinse the suds from his body, clean water cascading down the black scales. “Only helped by the fact that my work was the foundation that led to other far more _terrible_ inventions that came post-mortem.” He grinned, exposing every single tooth in his mouth and making those distinctive fangs almost curl inward menacingly. “When we began to see souls arriving from the Great War, some of the battle engineers that I met with had some _very_ familiar designs in their portfolios.”  
  
Angel hummed, noting the obvious _pride_ in the way Pent talked about his death machines.  
  
It was clear that in a fucked up sense, this shit was the other Demon’s lasting _legacy_. Pentious might be dead and in the ground, nothin’ but _worm-food,_ but his work lived on without him, continuing to murder and maim all the while inspiring the cruel fuckers who came after to follow in the violent tradition of _war profiteering_.  
  
In Angel’s thoughtful silence, Pent switched off the shower and let the excess water drain out below as they both dripped onto the tile. “If you didn’t have a gun to kill people, would your job not have been a great deal more difficult? Would it have been not only more of a physical burden but an emotional one to take out a target?” The snake asked, opening and closing his hood to shake off the droplets that clung to his skin. “You might have still committed great acts of violence had you lacked the technology, but it certainly sped up the process and made it more _efficient.”_  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and stared at the other man as he stacked the bottles of shampoo and conditioner next to the liquid soap on the shower shelf. “Ok, but you still aren’t the one responsible for what other people do with your shit.” It didn’t seem fair for Pent to take the actions of literal strangers into account. Ultimately the snake wasn’t the one forcing wars, making people do terrible crap. Sure, he gave them the _means_ to do it, but that way of keeping score wasn’t a fair assessment _at all._ _  
_  
“I knew _exactly_ what they would be doing with my work. I designed with those very intentions in mind,” Pent said as he opened the slider and slithered onto the bathmat, reaching for a towel off the rack. “I wasn’t some ignorant _blunderbuss._ I was asked to create weapons that would kill as many people as possible with the least amount of effort on the part of the user and did just _that._ ” He ran the terry cloth over his skin as he shifted to make room for Angel to step out. “I got paid as well as I did because I exceeded their expectations _every_ time.  
  
Angel shrugged and grabbed his own towel, running it along the top of his head and down his body as the snake continued with, “There are hundreds if not _thousands_ of souls that were sent down here prematurely by my weapons.”

"Still didn't pull the trigger. You didn't force anyone's hand."  
  
Pentious hung the now damp cloth up to dry and then sighed, straightening the fabric. “I might not have ended a life directly, but I gave the men and women who did all the aid they required. That's what you might call _enabling."_  
  
Wrapping the hair on his head with his own towel, Angel raised an eyebrow and said, “Well then I guess we’re repeatin’ history by givin’ Val this damn knife.” He chuckled and shoved the snake’s shoulder. “You’re literally handin’ him one of the only things that can really _kill_ a person down here.”  
  
Pentious returned the smile, but it was more strained than genuine. “I’m already damned. What’s a few more corpses to the pile?” He then gestured for Angel to follow him so they could both get dressed and take Nuggets for an evening walk.

They dropped the subject for the remainder of the night.  
  
The next day was partially spent in the forge before moving down to the workshop where the snake blew through the better part of _two hours_ filing the edges of the blade down against whetstone slates of varying grits. It seemed to go on forever until finally Pent raised the bare knife, inspecting it in the light of his table lamp.  
  
Pentious snapped his fingers and an eggboi immediately ran over with the snake’s notebook, offering it to him with an excited smile. Ripping a page from it, Pent waited until he had Angel’s full attention before he carved a slice through the sheet with just the _edge_ of the knife.

Angel’s eyes widened as he watched the thin sliver of paper float to the floor where an egg quickly retrieved it. “Fuck you got that sucker nice and sharp.” He sat up and leaned over, staring at the knife as Pent gave it a few more test swipes, practically making _confetti_ out of the sheet.  
  
“That is the _point,”_ the snake said before devolving into a series of incredibly dorky giggles at his own pun. Angel just shook his head and slipped the metal from Pent’s hands, turning it over to take in just how _even_ the edge was. It certainly looked pretty damn nice, though he’d always been more knowledgeable about firearms than anything sharp and stabby.  
  
But fuck, if he had a knife like _this,_ maybe he’d convert?  
  
“So what’s left then?” he asked, handing it back to Pent who was wiping a few stray tears from his face (Jesus, it wasn’t _that_ fuckin’ funny).  
  
“I have to carve the handle that it will fold into and attach the tang to the spring,” Pent explained, tapping the long thin section that extended out behind the meat of the blade. “Most of these components I have in bulk for other projects, but the handle will be more of a rush-job by comparison. I’m not as skilled with woodworking, but this _is_ just a _prototype._ The real navaja will be solid metal all the way through.” Pent looked at the knife and smiled, obvious pride in his eyes as he flipped it to lay flat against his palm. “But I think this part turned out well, despite me being very much out of practice.”  
  
Angel sighed and shook his head. “If that’s outta practice, I’d like to see what you could cook up when you’re actually in the zone,” he muttered as Pent set the metal back down on the whetstone, pushing up off the table to stand.  
  
“Well you’ll get to witness a full demonstration in just a few months’ time,” Pent said as he cracked the knuckles of both his hands before flexing out his fingers in practiced stretches. He continued to smile even as he touched over the covered shackle on his wrist. “Heaven’s Steel is actually quite beautiful when it’s nearly molten. It’s the purest white I’ve ever seen by far.”  
  
Angel glanced down to the chain and shook it. “You mean it ain’t blue?”  
  
Pent nodded. “Only in its cooled state. When it’s super-heated, it’s a blinding white.” He glanced to the ceiling above them where the fluorescent lights were hung and added, “It’s not an exaggeration to say that it’s as bright as Heaven is on a clear night.”  
  
Pursing his lips, Angel tugged at the cloth, revealing just a hint of the metallic blue cuff underneath. He pressed his thumb to it and winced as it burned, but the pain faded as soon as he removed the digit, leaving only a mild itch in its place.  
  
Angel pulled the cloth back to cover the steel as the snake twisted his hips from side to side and leaned with his hands pressing into the bend at his lower back. A series of loud cracks and pops sounded as Pent sighed and untied the apron from his chest. “Well, before I get started on the handle, how about we have some lunch?” he asked, tossing the leather smock to the nearest egg (not caring _at all_ as the lil’ guy was tented and tangled by the heavy fabric). “I’m absolutely _famished.”_  
  
“Eh, I could eat,” Angel said, dropping his chained arm down to his side as he followed the snake back to the elevator, glancing once more at the blade as it sat innocently against the whetstone.  
  
As well-made as this prototype was, it would pale in comparison to the final product that followed. Forged with steel that was as bright as Heaven itself and pure enough to burn a Demon with barely even a touch? Fuck, it would probably be worth a goddamn fortune.  
  
He didn't know what other weapons the snake had designed and built during his lifetime, but the knife (as small and _simple_ as it looked) would likely have the same impact as a goddamn _nuke_ once it was made.  
  
There was really no telling what kind of chaos a weapon like this would wreak on the Pentagram, but Angel knew one thing for certain: if Val got hold of it, he was absolutely _fucked._

* * *

Their second ride to the studio was a little more tense than the first time around which was hardly a surprise given that Pentious now knew _exactly_ what sort of Overlord he was dealing with. Though it didn’t do much to settle Angel’s nerves to know that even Pent was finally being affected by his boss’ intimidation tactics.  
  
The box containing the finished knife sat between them with the chain draped over the top, completely nondescript on the outside and giving no clues as to what it contained.  
  
Pentious sighed, scrolling through his phone as their passing view of the city was blurred by the acid rain pounding against the car windows. “I assume he’s spamming your inbox as much as he is mine?” he asked, glancing up at Angel. “He does understand that we cannot simply _will_ traffic to go any faster?”  
  
Angel shrugged and continued to stare out his own window even as water pelted the smeared glass, little drops racing across the surface before flying off the side of the vehicle and out of sight. “Val’s never been a patient guy,” he said simply, resting an elbow against the side of the car while his bottom arms crossed at his waist and his chained top wrist laid flat across his thighs.  
  
That was putting it _mildly,_ but he was sure the snake got the gist of it anyway.  
  
Scowling, Pent pocketed his phone and sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. “I might have once looked up to a powerful man like that, but the more I see, the more I’m convinced that he really is a right ratbag,” he muttered, looking out his own muddled window.  
  
Angel’s blood ran cold and he turned to look at the snake, lifting his top arms and grabbing the other man’s shoulders. Pent blinked in confusion as he was forced to meet the spider’s frantic gaze, his hat mirroring the expression with its single eye. Pursing his lips, Angel squeezed down on the other man’s arms in warning. “Do _not_ fuckin’ say that shit in front of him.”  
  
“Say what?”  
  
Angel groaned, one of his lower arms reaching up to rub at the bridge of his nose. _“Rat,”_ he muttered quietly. “Just do me a favor and _never_ say that word when you’re anywhere near Val.”  
  
Pentious’ eyes narrowed and he reached up, attempting to loosen Angel’s grip on his shoulders. “And why is that exactly? I’m not _stupid_ enough to insult the man to his face, but-” He stopped as Angel put an index finger over his lips, effectively shushing him for once.  
  
“Just _don’t._ If you value everythin’ you got, you won’t ever fuckin’ say it.” Angel chewed his lower lip and gave an affirmative nod. “Trust me on this shit, if nothin’ else.”  
  
The snake was quiet for a moment and then he slowly nodded, reaching up to cover Angel’s hands on his shoulders and gently slide them off. “Alright. I’ll refrain from using that word in his presence from now on.”  
  
Angel nodded and twisted back to his side of the seat, drawing his legs up to his chest as his throat grew tight with anxiety.  
  
There were so many fuckin’ things that could go wrong. So many words and phrases that the snake didn’t know would set Val _off._ He just had to trust that Pentious would let him handle it and hopefully save them both from the worst of the Overlord’s wrath. Not all, but the _worst._ _  
_  
They got out of the car after paying the fare, quickly moving through the burning rain to get to the front entrance. Once past the doors, Pent took his hat off, shaking the water droplets loose as Angel slicked his hair back and up before approaching the desk. The guards were clearly expecting them as they both had toothy shit-eating grins on their faces. “Big V’s waitin’ for ya up in the Penthouse,” the larger of the two said, stepping out from behind the desk and jangling the keys on his belt threateningly.  
  
Angel returned the grin and nodded, struggling to swallow as they headed to the elevators behind the front desk. Security unlocked the panel for the Penthouse with the keyring and hit the button, giving them both a mocking wave before stepping out of the cabin.  
  
Pent scowled, shooting the two Demons a glare as the doors closed and the elevator began to go up to the top of the porn studio. Several screens built into the walls of the elevator automatically clicked to life, showing even more trailers (all with sound on so the _moaning_ and obscene _squelching_ echoed around the closed shaft). The snake quickly averted his eyes, only to realize that there was a mirror on the ceiling and also on the floor below them. “Is this to-”  
  
“Look down people’s shirts and up their skirts?” Angel said with a snort, leaning against the back wall as his eyes glanced over to the display monitors. “Yeah, what’d you expect?” He paused as he caught sight of his own face on the screen. _“Oh_ **_please_ ** _daddy! Fill me with that monster cock!”_ he begged as a humongous Demon mounted him from behind, grabbing his hips and yanking the spider back into his crotch with a strangled yelp. _  
__  
_Pent stiffened at the familiar voice and he looked to Angel who just shrugged, continuing to watch his own pornography with a bored expression. It wasn’t like the snake was unaware of what he did for a living at this point so why Pentious was still acting _surprised_ was beyond him. “That one was actually pretty tame,” he admitted, gesturing loosely at the monitor as he was brutally railed, his top arms chained above his head while the man fucking him held the bottom two by the wrist. A throbbing heart emoji provided a bit of censorship between his spread legs, but very little was being left to the imagination (by design of course).  
  
“I’m aware that there is much more _hardcore_ pornography out there,” Pent said with a sigh, pinching his brow with one hand while he gripped the box holding the knife with the other, the cabin leveling out with a high-pitched _ding_ to signal that they had finally reached the Penthouse floor. _“But-”_  
  
Before the snake could finish his sentence, the doors parted to reveal Vox, the TV Demon’s eyes widening in mild surprise before his expression settled into an amused smirk. “Well, it’s been quite some time since I saw you here, Angel.” He reached up, scratching under the spider's chin. “Val said you’d found yourself in a-” he glanced to the chain that ran between them, _“-sticky situation.”  
  
_ Pent grasped the box tightly and Vox chuckled, his screen flickering briefly as he looked the snake up and down. “You must be the _Kingpin_ I've been hearing all about.” He folded his fingers together and stepped back, allowing them to exit the elevator. “Well, you’re both _just_ in time. Val was getting ready to send someone out to _look_ for you two.”  
  
Glaring at the shorter Demon, Pentious hissed, “He knew goddamn well that we were on our way. There was never a need to send his _pigeon livered-!”_  
  
“You don't have to raise your voice, pet,” Vox said with a snicker, gesturing down the hall leading to a single solitary door painted with Valentino's stylized heart insignia. “Go on ahead.” His toothy smile only grew all the bigger as he sidestepped them to enter the elevator they had just exited “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have _business_ to attend to elsewhere.” He folded one arm behind his back and waggled the fingers of his opposite hand as the doors slowly closed, leaving the two of them alone in the empty foyer.  
  
Pent huffed and squared his shoulders before glancing to Angel who had all four fists clenched, his arms shaking in repressed anger. “What?”  
  
“You gotta stop thinkin’ you can just talk to Overlords like that you goddamn _moron._ As much as you’d _like_ to be, you’re not one of them!” Angel snarled, grabbing the chain and yanking it to drag Pent toward the door. “You’re gonna get yourself and _me_ in a world of hurt.”  
  
However, as quickly as his anger had come, it easily dissipated with each step leading him towards that fuckin’ awful door. By the time they were standing in front of it, Angel was taking deep measured breaths, his posture tense and stiff. He heard the snake clear his throat and Angel nodded, loosening his body up as he lifted a hand to give a tentative knock, putting on his best neutral smile.  
  
In and out. Show Val the knife and fuckin’ _leave_ before the snake could instigate anythin’ else. Then they could go to Pent’s stupidly big house and he could snort _all_ the powder he wanted before passin' out in that nice ass bed.  
  
Hell, if it wasn’t rainin’ too badly when they got back, they might be able to take Nuggets for one last walk around the field. A perfect end to this shitty _shitty_ night.  
  
A few moments passed in silence and then the door unlocked with a dull (but ominously _loud)_ click. Angel opened the door and let them both in, closing it behind them where it immediately locked itself again without any preamble.  
  
The Penthouse was just as dimly lit as it normally was, the walls plastered with all of the biggest stars of the studio in a variety of cheesecake shots while expensive (but well-used) furniture circled around the massive floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city below. The lights of the surrounding buildings were bright, but their glare was blurred under the continued onslaught of the rain outside, making it impossible to discern anything aside from vague shapes.  
  
Val lounged on the left side of his half-moon couch, a glowing green drink in one hand as he scrolled through his phone with the other, both bottom arms resting casually on his lap. He didn’t even look up, simply lifting one of his lower arms to indicate that they take a seat opposite him when they approached. “Good to see you again, Angel Cakes...and you, Sir…” Val gestured for him to finish and Pent gritted his teeth as the Overlord downed the rest of his cocktail.   
  
_“Pentious,”_ he said, managing to bite back most of the malice in his tone as he rested the box on top of his tail. Val just sighed and pocketed his phone, straightening up to look at them as they settled on the other side of the couch.  
  
“Yes. Glad to see you _both.”_ He put down the empty glass and held out his hand, extending the arm across the glass coffee table between them “You have my knife?” the Overlord asked, his expression bored, but hinting on annoyed.  
  
Nodding, Pentious lifted the box and passed it to Val who immediately set it down on the table. He flipped open the lid and stared down at the folded weapon resting on a bed of crushed velvet (the snake’s showmanship rearing its stupid head) in the center of the box, innocent and unassuming at a glance.  
  
At first Val's face remained blank, but then he picked up the knife and unfolded the blade from its casing, running his fingers over the surface of the metal. “Hmmm, you've got more skill than I gave you credit for,” he mused, repeatedly opening and closing the knife to test the hinge of the casing before fitting it inside the fabric of his wide sleeve.  
  
Pent huffed and crossed his arms, puffing out his chest. “I have never given you a reason to doubt my abilities,” he said confidently, making Angel inwardly scream at him to just _shut up_ and let Val play with his goddamn _toy_ without adding any commentary.  
  
“My mother used to tell me that the little birds who chatter the most are the ones with the _dullest_ plumes,” Valentino said simply as he stood, rounding the coffee table to stand in front of them both, pulling the knife out from his sleeve and unfolding it to display the full length of the blade. “Angel dear, I require your assistance.”  
  
Angel swallowed, his practiced smile not faltering as he looked up at the Overlord. “Sure, Val. Whatcha need, boss?”  
  
Valentino leaned over, running a finger under Angel’s chin to tip his face up, exposing his throat. “Unbutton your jacket for me, baby.” His face split into a grin, every one of his sharp teeth on full display. “All the way down.”  
  
Nodding, Angel didn’t take his eyes off Valentino as his top two hands opened his jacket, exposing his chest fully.  
  
Val nodded with approval and then tapped the sharp tip of the knife against his opposite hand, looking down at them both. “I’ve had to push back _three_ major projects because of your bullshit, you know,” he said, one of his lower arms coming to rest on Angel’s shoulder, gently squeezing before tugging the sleeve of the open jacket down and off to fall into the crook of the spider’s elbow. “No doubt there's gonna be more delays over the next six months as well.”  
  
Angel’s grin tightened, but he kept smiling. “I know, Val. I’m real sorry about it. You know I’ll make it up, even after we getcha the knife ya want.” He inhaled sharply through his nose as the moth leaned down, pressing a kiss to his throat, just under his chin.  
  
“Oh I know. You’ll be doing a _lot_ more than that, Angel Cakes.” Val pressed another kiss lower, this time against Angel’s collarbone and the spider barely managed to repress his flinch. “I’m adding another 50 years to your contract,” Val purred, pulling his head back to smirk at Angel over the rim of his pink glasses.  
  
Angel stiffened, his eyes going wide. “Val, baby _please-”_ He froze, feeling the blade press against his collar, the tip sinking into the fur that covered his skin. He gulped as the knife nicked him, the sharp edge drawing a single bead of blood to the surface.  
  
“There’s _no_ discussion to be had, _sweetheart.”_ Val licked his lips and looked to Pentious who had balled his fists on his tail, his sharp teeth gritted as he stared at the Overlord. “This time, if you've got something to say, say it _now,_ ” Val said, his own smirk taking on a feral edge. “Speak or forever hold your peace, _worm.”_  
  
Pentious continued to glower, his fingers flexing before reshuffling back into tight fists. “Is the blade to your _standard?”_ he hissed through his teeth, the tip of his tail swiping across the floor with unbridled agitation.  
  
Val just chuckled and said, “It’s very pretty, but everyone knows there’s only _one_ way to test a knife.” Suddenly the grip on Angel’s shoulder tightened into a vice and Val was digging the blade in, sinking the tip to begin carving straight down the center of Angel’s chest in a slow _painful_ swipe.  
  
“Val! _Stop-!”_ Angel immediately began to struggle, but Valentino’s other two hands shot out, pinning him against the couch as he continued to draw the bloody line over the spider’s sternum and clean through the middle of the pink heart pattern outlining his breasts. Angel gasped as Val finally withdrew the knife, leaving his chest feeling flayed _raw,_ pulse pounding rapidly as blood dripped down the front of his rib-cage and over his abdomen.  
  
The Overlord turned the weapon, watching as Angel’s blood slid like butter along the expertly trimmed edge. “You’re very fortunate, baby,” he said, glancing down to Angel who was still in shock, his arms shaking as they were pinned down under Val’s grasp. “Your little friend made a _quality_ knife.”  
  
He released Angel’s limbs and slowly the spider brought them up to cover his chest, whimpering softly as he curled in on himself. Val chuckled and patted his cheek before wiping the knife off on the wrinkled fabric of Angel’s jacket.  
  
Turning to Pent, Val said, “It’s not capable of killing a _Demon_ of course, but you’ve proven that you can make a decent weapon. Well done, worm.” He grinned and folded the blade back into its case while Pentious fumed, the snake’s eyes occasionally flickering to Angel next to him as the spider shivered silently.  
  
Then the Overlord lifted the knife and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder where it landed somewhere behind the massive couch and clattered to the floor. Pentious snarled, raising his hackles at the callous disrespect, but Val ignored it, picking up the covered chain that sat between them and thumbing over the links through the black fabric. “How long did it take you to make it?”  
  
Pentious glared at the Overlord and then looked back to Angel, his expression softening. “Two days…” he muttered quietly.  
  
 _“Good,_ then I expect the real blade a _week_ after Extermination. _No later.”_ He pulled out his cigarettes and lighter, freeing a single stick from the bunch and biting it between his teeth as he lit the end, capping the lighter closed. He blew smoke in both of their faces, Pent waving it away while Angel just lowered his head, the fringe of his hair covering his eyes.  
  
Val smirked and leaned down, forcibly lifting Angel by the chin so that the spider’s empty eyes met his. “Oh don’t be so _glum,_ baby. That’ll heal up _long_ before you get back to work.” He tried to untangle Angel’s arms with some difficulty as Angel fought to keep them crossed. Val growled in frustration before finally lifting a hand and slapping Angel across the face, the shock enough of a distraction to pin the spider’s arms back down, exposing the bleeding cut.  
  
Angel’s eyes watered and he looked away as Val hummed and said, “Daddy’s already _pissed,_ Angel Cakes. Don’t make it worse by being a fucking _brat.”_ He released one of Angel’s hands to grip the spider’s chin hard, forcing Angel to look him in the eye. _“Got it?”_ he asked, baring his teeth in an angry smile.  
  
“Yes, Val,” he said softly, his legs shaking underneath him against the couch.  
  
 _“Good boy.”_ Val leaned in and kissed him, making Angel scrunch his face and try to yank himself back, only to have Val’s tongue forcibly shoved between his lips, running across the tight press of his teeth. The Overlord gave an annoyed hiss and pulled away, pinching Angel’s shoulder until the spider whimpered under his grip. “Now, why don’t we show your little friend his _work?”_ _  
_  
Angel nodded and slowly turned to face Pent, his arms hanging loosely at his sides to keep his torso fully exposed. The snake tried to look away but Val grabbed him by the face, twisting his neck to force him to stare at the red mark that cleaved through Angel’s chest from collarbone to the end of his sternum. “A well-made knife always makes a nice _clean_ cut,” Val said with a cruel chuckle. “But best make sure it doesn’t get infected anyway. Those tits are worth a _lot_ of money.”  
  
He released Pentious who looked like he was about to launch himself at Val, but Angel quietly tugged at the chain, a small reminder to not make it worse. Pent settled for a low growl instead and Val laughed, pulling the cigarette from his teeth to exhale another stream of smoke over them both. “Now, get out,” he said, gesturing back to the door. “Unlike either of you, I actually have _work_ to attend to.”  
  
Angel nodded and slowly tugged up his jacket, buttoning the middle over the cut as best he could. The top portion was still exposed to the air and stinging fiercely, but he ignored it. The physical pain paled in comparison to everything else.   
  
Once he was covered, Angel slowly stood on quaking legs and Pentious followed suit, still trying to stare down Val like a goddamn bulldog as they headed toward the door.  
  
“Oh and _Angel?”_  
  
 _Please let me leave.  
Just let me _**_leave._** **  
**  
Pausing with one hand on the door as it unlocked, Angel turned his head, his eyes hooded as he stared at the other Demon. Val quirked a brow and said, _“Smile_ for me, baby. You always look so much _prettier_ with a _smile_ on your face.”  
  
What was left of Angel’s dignity shriveled inside of him and he swallowed down his feelings, face splitting into a toothy grin as he stared at the other man. Val gave a pleased hum and then gestured again for them to get out which Angel did without hesitation.  
  
Once the door closed and the lock clicked behind them, Pentious let out a breath and hissed, “That dirty rotten _shag-bag!”_  
  
Angel quickly reached up and clapped a hand over the snake’s mouth, marching them both to the elevator despite the fact that both of his legs were jiggling like goddamn _jello._ He only removed his hands from Pent’s face when the elevator doors closed in front of them and he felt the distinct swoop in his stomach that meant the cabin was lowering them back down to the ground floor.  
  
Pentious frowned, his face tight as he looked at Angel. “Are you alright?” he asked, gesturing to the cut that was already bleeding through Angel’s jacket, staining a vibrant red line against the white and pink fabric. “I didn’t think he’d... _well-”_ _  
_  
“I’m _fine,”_ Angel muttered, his tone curt and leaving no room for further discussion. Pent pursed his lips and nodded, falling silent for the rest of the elevator ride (save for all the obnoxious porn trailers in the background).  
  
When they got to the ground floor, they both ignored the jeering guards and walked right out to the street. It had thankfully stopped raining, but it was no less humid and miserable outside as they waited for a taxi. Once the car pulled up, they both got in, keeping to their own sides of the backseat.  
  
Occasionally Angel could feel Pentious’ many eyes on him, but he ignored it, just staring out the window as his collarbone bled sluggishly and discolored the front of his jacket along with the surrounding fur covering his chest. It ached with every pulse of his heart, but the wound itself was just a shallow, surface cut.  
  
Val had gone far _deeper_ than the blade ever reached.  
  
After Pent paid the driver and they got out, he followed the snake up to the mansion, keeping his arms crossed over his torso as Pentious unlocked the front door and let them both in.  
  
Immediately Pent took him by the shoulder and led him into the guest room, pulling out a first aid kit from under the sink and setting it down on top of the marble counter-top.  
  
The snake took a deep breath and looked Angel over as he closed the toilet seat and had him sit down on top of it. “Let’s get this cleaned out and patched up,” Pent murmured, slowly reaching out to unbutton Angel’s jacket.  
  
The spider flinched at the touch and Angel tightened the cage of his arms, squeezing his eyes shut as he lowered his head. Instead of getting annoyed like he expected, Pent just sighed and sank down, coiling his tail underneath him so that he was at eye-level with Angel as he sat. “I understand not wanting to be touched right now,” he said, folding his fingers together and pointing them toward the kit next to them. “I just want to take a look at your wound. I can promise that it won’t be any more fun to deal with if it becomes infected.”  
  
Angel swallowed and opened his eyes, meeting the other man’s soft stare. He knew the snake meant him no harm, but fuck this was too fresh. He wanted to be with Cherri, Molly...hell, even the stupid _princess_. Just anyone who fuckin’ _cared_ about him and not this asshole who was half-ashamed to think of him as a friend.  
  
Slowly, Angel bit his lip and nodded, loosening his arms and unbuttoning the jacket himself, exposing his torso and the cut that ran from his collarbone down through the heart pattern on his breasts. Like all injuries sustained from non-Exorcist weapons, it wouldn’t scar, but healing would still be _painful_ (and as the snake said, infection was even worse).  
  
Pent leaned in, running the tip of his finger alongside the cut to trace the true length before taking some alcohol and dappling it onto a rag. “This will sting a bit,” he warned before beginning to clean out the open wound, the cloth quickly staining red.  
  
Angel hissed, his arms instinctively shooting out to grip the snake’s shoulders as the alcohol burned through him. The snake winced, but didn’t ask him to loosen his fingers all the while. Once Pent was satisfied that the cut was clean, he took out a needle and medical thread. “If you can... _um_...push them together-?” Pent blushed and Angel nodded, averting his eyes as he pressed the sides of his chest together with his top hands so that it would be easier for the snake to stitch the wound closed.  
  
“Here, bite down on this,” Pentious offered a fluffy towel and Angel opened his mouth, letting him slip the thick fabric between his teeth. Exhaling deeply, Pent threaded the needle and began the process of sewing the cut closed. Angel found his eyes watering as Pentious worked, his chest and heart underneath it throbbing in sync as fresh blood stained the snake’s fingers.  
  
After a few minutes, Pentious paused and looked up from his work to offer a tight smile. “Halfway done,” the snake said, lifting a hand to wipe a tear from under Angel’s eye.  
  
He hadn’t even noticed that he had started to cry, but that simple action had Angel sobbing through the towel, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried not to shake if only to keep from fuckin’ up Pent’s stitches. Outside the bathroom door, he could hear Nuggets scraping the wall with their hooves, clearly distressed by the sounds of his pain.  
  
Wincing, Pentious hurried his pace, sealing the end of the wound before applying bandage cream along with some gauze and tape to hold it in place between Angel’s breasts as the spider cried, his whines muffled by the towel.  
  
“There, in a few weeks, it’ll be gone,” the snake assured even as Angel continued to whimper and shake on top of the toilet. Pent fell awkwardly silent as he packed up the medical equipment, sliding it back under the sink before turning back to Angel with some pain pills to swallow. Angel spit out the towel and took them, downing the tablets without any water as tears continued to trek down his cheeks.  
  
Angel closed his eyes as his knees knocked together, thighs continuing to tremble underneath him. He wanted to get up and go to bed, but he was unable to even lift his own weight long enough to stand, never mind make it across the other room without falling.  
  
He wanted to drink, smoke, get high, and hold his _goddamn_ pig. He wanted to be anywhere but here.  
  
Instead he felt the snake’s hand carefully card through his hair and Angel hiccuped, opening his eyes to stare at the opposite wall as he slowly let his arms drop from his chest. He swallowed, sniffling pathetically as they sat there in the overly bright bathroom, blood soaked fabric and cloth lining the counter behind them.  
  
On days like today, he wished he could just close his eyes and wake up to a better world and a better life. Just look out his window and find that all the dull gray had turned into technicolor overnight.  
  
He just wanted a clean yellow road to lead him to someone with all the answers, bitchin’ red heels clacking against the bricks with his every step.  
  
But there was no place like home to go back to. No home at all in fact. Just the same prison inside of himself he thought he’d left behind decades ago.  
  
The same one Anthony fuckin’ _died_ in.  
  
Angel was pulled out of his spiraling thoughts by the feeling of that same hand trailing from his hair down to his bruised shoulder, not pinching like Val did, just _holding._ He lifted his chin to meet the snake’s eyes and paused, seeing a strange melancholy in the other man’s face that almost looked foreign for how somber it was.  
  
Pentious sighed and continued to stroke down Angel’s arm in a smooth pass, his claws easily passing through the small tangles of his fur without pulling on the strands. "I'm sorry..." he murmured quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
Angel swallowed hard as more tears welled in his eyes. “Oh, you finally pityin’ me _now,_ asshole!?” he hissed, his voice weak even as he tried to summon the slightest measure of anger. “Got nothin’ _practical_ left to offer but feelin’ sorry for the sad little _slu-”_  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Pent snuck his other arm around Angel’s back and suddenly the spider was being tugged off the toilet and into the bracket of the other man’s chest. Angel blinked a tear from his eyes, momentarily stunned by the gentle embrace before biting his lip and whimpering at the feeling of the slow inhale and exhale of the snake’s rib-cage against his own.  
  
Pent’s hold was tight enough to be firm, but loose enough that if Angel wanted to pull away, he easily could slip out. But as the seconds passed, any desire to escape faded, leaving him bereft of words or any coherent thoughts beyond the comfort of the other Demon’s body.  
  
Slowly, the snake sank them both down to the bathroom floor, Pent’s back pressing against the wall next to the counter. He wrapped his tail around Angel’s legs, tucking the long limbs up into a secure band, but not constricting his movement beyond that.  
  
Being surrounded on all sides by the other man’s body should have felt similar to a _cage,_ but the warm muscle was more like a cradle, all-encompassing but open and _yielding_. He gulped, unable to help the small hiccups escaping his mouth as he hesitantly rested his head on Pent’s chest.  
  
Pentious’ heartbeat was steady, a soothing metronome and Angel found his breath slowly syncing with the other Demon’s as the snake wordlessly continued to pet down his hair and shoulders, not saying anything to fill the silence of the overly bright bathroom.  
  
After several minutes of wordless commiseration, Angel lifted his four arms up, wincing at the ache it brought to his chest before slowly laying his hands on Pent’s shoulders. As he felt the snake tense and then relax beneath him, a single phrase began to pound a mantra against the inside of his skull.  
  
 _There’s no place like_ ** _home._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	7. Fold, Bend, Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINOR CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. SPANKING AND A BIT OF KINK ROLEPLAY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> "Not all things end up tied with a perfect bow. Sometimes the ribbon frays. Sometimes you get a knot. A very messy one.”  
> ― Anonymous

Pent couldn’t sleep.  
  
Despite every eye on his body being closed and his breath purposefully kept to an even and slow tempo; he was _painfully_ aware of the fact that he was still awake.  
  
Angel had cried in his arms for most of the night, but eventually Pentious managed to carry the other man into the bed and get them more or less tucked in. He let the spider cuddle close under the blankets, twisting around him like a clingy octopus (with nearly the same amount of limbs) and Pent didn’t pull away even after he felt Angel pass out from exhaustion around 1AM.  
  
That was probably four or five hours ago.  
  
So here he was, in the guest bed of his own house, tail partially coiled around a man whose chest had been _sliced open_ by a sadistic _pimp_ using his _own_ prototype weapon.  
  
The spider still reeked of blood and rubbing alcohol, but Pentious was used to the scent by now. What he _wasn’t_ used to was the weight of another person’s head against his chest, their warm breath skating across the scales of his pectoral muscles while wayward strands of hair tickled his chin.  
  
When was the last time he had allowed anyone this close to him or even willingly _hugged_ another person? It surely had to be before he died.  
  
But here he was, playing the role of a living breathing body pillow so that this man could get some semblance of rest while his own mind continued to race around in circles like a model train on the world’s shortest track. There were already so many things to consider and the entire situation had only grown _more_ complicated after the events of last night.  
  
From the very start of this venture, he’d known that he wouldn’t be handing over a single _gram_ of Heaven’s Steel to Valentino. He’d worded his deal carefully to limit specifics while still keeping enough of Val’s demands intact to satisfy most onlookers, though the fact that the Overlord didn’t call him out either meant that Val was either just _that_ confident in his ability to keep them both on lockdown from a distance, or believed that Angel would _force_ Pent to keep his end of the bargain out of sheer fear of the consequences. Either scenario was a cause for worry, but it hadn’t concerned him at the time. He’d only agreed to the deal in the first place to get them out of that _goddamn_ limo and give them the time and resources they’d need to break the damn cuffs and go their separate ways.  
  
He hadn’t once cared to consider what might happen to Angel in the aftermath.  
  
Of course, he hadn’t exactly _enjoyed_ watching the other man be openly abused in front of him (he had actually been rather _horrified),_ but in the moment, Pent was more concerned about keeping his own limbs attached over Angel’s well-being.  
  
It didn't seem like it was all that long ago, but nearly _six months_ had passed since this mess began and they were forced to start sharing their lives.  
  
Spending every waking _and_ sleeping moment with Angel had certainly been an eye-opener in more ways than one, but the thing that truly struck him was that while Angel might be a self-destructive mess of a man with more than his fair share of faults...   
  
He was also very _caring_.  
  
It wasn’t obvious at first, but the more Pentious watched the other man interact with Cherri, the more he began to see just how selfless Angel could be. From just his own short time in their company, he had witnessed Angel go out of his way to hide the worst of his breakdowns from her, repeatedly cover Cherri’s fees whenever they went out (despite his own lack of financial stability), and share very intimate touches that had nothing to do with any sexual attraction.  
  
But Cherri was also a long time friend so Angel’s treatment of her was to be somewhat expected.  
  
What was truly surprising was that as the months passed, Pent began to notice that he too was occasionally on the receiving end of Angel’s caring heart. Ever since their trip to the beach, the spider would check in on him when it was hot outside and he’d begun to regularly tell Pent stories of his life that were clearly near and dear to him when they were alone.  
  
It hadn’t taken long for Angel to start sharing those more intimate touches with him as well, whether it was laying on his shoulder in a dark theater or kicking his legs up onto the couch so that his long limbs casually brushed Pent’s tail. In their more quiet moments, Angel’s hands seemed to gravitate towards his hood, stroking the scales there in a gentle caress.  
  
It felt so strange at first and Pent still wasn’t used to being touched with such familiarity, but the initial trepidation had begun to slowly fade. He didn’t flinch as much and he instinctively jerked away less often than he used to.  
  
Angel’s touch wasn’t foreign anymore, though he'd never gone out of his way to encourage it throughout the course of their bondage.  
  
And then last night happened.  
  
He couldn’t explain exactly _why_ he had hugged Angel; Pentious had just reached for the other man in the moment and held him through the breakdown. There was just something about seeing Angel so torn, helpless, and _alone_ that hit him deep down inside. He felt that pain so clearly in the ache of his heart, but it wasn't a feeling that he could even begin to name.  
  
Angel hadn’t fought against his hold, just simply hugged him back and cried. Was he grateful for the comfort? Maybe. But there wasn’t much else that Pentious could offer him. He couldn’t take away everything that had already happened and couldn’t do anything in that moment aside from be a shoulder for the other Demon to snot into.  
  
Of course he knew it wasn’t enough, but his hands were literally and figuratively _tied_ .  
  
Pentious frowned, feeling Angel beginning to shift against him, the spider slowly lifting his head to look down at Pent and then craning his neck to look around the dark room. After a few beats, he heard Angel sigh out and then murmur, “You awake?” as he pushed himself up to sit with a pained groan, one hand brushing the bandages on his chest. “Shit...that really fuckin’ _happened,_ didn’t it?” the spider said in a raspy voice as he slowly started the process of untangling his thighs from the coil of Pentious’ tail.  
  
Rolling up to sit as well, Pent nodded and yawned. “Unfortunately, yes,” he said, watching as Angel pulled his knees in, resting the elbows of his lower arms on his absurdly long legs. Pent pursed his lips as he laid his tail out flat on top of the velvet sheets, letting the silence stretch between them. After what seemed like minutes, he finally took a breath and said, “Did you want to ta-”  
  
“The _fuck_ is there to talk about?” Angel said gruffly, lifting his chained arm to tousle through the mess of his hair. The spider paused and then winced, glancing to Pent with an apologetic expression on his face, both eyes looking hollowed with the white sclera bloodshot. “Sorry...just that last night doesn’t really change anythin’. Y’know that right?”  
  
Taking another breath, Pent shook his head. “I respectfully _disagree,”_ he murmured, reaching out with one hand and placing it atop the unchained wrist resting loosely on Angel’s bent knee. Angel pursed his lips, averting his eyes.  
  
“Well you’re fuckin’ _wrong._ He’s just bein’ an even bigger shit because he’s pissed I’m not makin’ him any goddamn money.” Angel pressed the fingers of his opposite hand to the bandages, feeling over the length of the cut. “When I’m workin’, he’s an asshole, but it’s manageable. When he’s angry, he wants somethin’ to wreck.” He gave a cold huff and muttered, “This is how it’s always been so welcome to _my_ fuckin’ world.”  
  
Pent frowned and slowly pulled his hand away, letting it drop back down to his own lap. “How about we get breakfast started? We can talk after we’ve had something to eat.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Sighing, Pent looked to Angel and said, “What about a coffee?”  
  
The spider crossed his upper set of forearms atop his knees and leaned in to rest his chin on them. “I don’t _want_ anythin’.”  
  
Pent pinched over his brow, frustration bleeding into his voice as he said, “Alright, then what do you _need?”_  
  
Angel scoffed and turned his head to the side to stare him down, the spider’s expression more tired than angry. “Why do you _care?_ Is it cuz your guilt finally caught up with ya?” he asked, folding his lower set of arms across his abdomen. “You said yourself that you never gave a damn about the people who got gored by the shit you made. So why are you just now growin’ a damn conscience?”  
  
Pent sighed and scooted closer, coiling his tail underneath him. It really was too goddamn early for this, but Angel clearly wasn’t going to make this easy on him. “I read about the plights of those people, but I never met any of them.” He paused and added, “I never had to look them in the _eye.”_  
  
Angel just sat there for a moment before he turned his head to face away from Pent again. Then his shoulders began to shake and at first Pentious thought he was crying again, but instead the spider opened his mouth and let out a barking laugh. Lifting his chained wrist, Angel covered his eyes and nose, digging all four fingers into the minute crevices of his skull. “Great. So if your fat ass was chained to anyone else and Val still chose to use me as his stupid test dummy, you wouldn’t give a shit.” He shook his head, the hysterical giggles fading as quickly as they had come. “Thanks for _confirmin’.”_ _  
_  
Groaning, Pent gestured at his own chest and said, “Could you honestly say you would give a damn about me were our situations reversed?” Angel just rolled his eyes and Pent scowled, lifting his chin. _“No,_ I probably wouldn’t have cared had I not gotten to know you. None of us see the world outside of our small corner of it. We’re all wearing blinders that keep us focused on our own lives and the people around us.”  
  
Angel’s frown only deepened so Pentious shifted to sit down in front of the other man, taking both of Angel’s shoulders in his hands. The spider lowered his head, letting the fringe of his hair cover his eyes as Pent said, “You’re in my sphere right now so I _care._ Rather than trying to dismiss it and tell me that my desire to help you isn’t real, or that this is some sort of cheap trick, how about you simply accept that I’m _here_ and offering you aid.”  
  
He felt the other man’s chest shake under his hold and then Angel was biting his lip and curling in on himself all the more. “I liked it better when we were _shootin’_ at each other.”  
  
A simpler time.  
  
One they could probably never return to. Not really anyway.  
  
Pent gave a soft sigh and thumbed over Angel’s shoulder softly before moving his hand to touch his cheek, lifting the other man’s face so Angel could meet his eyes. Once he had the spider’s attention, he offered a small smile and said, “Oh to be _mortal enemies_ once again. Those were indeed the days.” Pentious chuckled and combed Angel’s hair back and out of his face. “Though if I recall correctly, shooting at each other was what got us into this mess in the first place.”  
  
The spider’s tired melancholy slowly faded back, replaced by mild confusion. “I can’t tell if you’re goin’ for sarcasm or if this is some of that dry British shit you do.”  
  
Pent removed his hand from Angel’s hair to cover his yawn. “Why can’t it be a bit of both?” he asked as he hyper-extended his jaw and then cracked it with a small grunt.  
  
A soft oink interrupted them and Pent leaned over the bed. “Ah, finally you’re awake, you lazy little piglet,” he murmured as he watched Nuggets tiredly toddle to the edge of the bed, looking at him expectantly. “Yes yes, you can come up.”  
  
He reached down and lifted the pig onto the mattress before leaning back on both his hands. Immediately the pig dove into the space between Angel’s legs, sitting on their haunches and looking up at the spider with big sweet eyes. Angel pursed his mouth and pet Nugs slowly as the pig oinked and nuzzled against his lower abdomen, curled tail bouncing slightly. “Hey baby...daddy’s ok,” he assured his pet. “Just got a lil’ roughed up, but we’re all good now.”  
  
With Angel distracted, Pent unplugged his phone from the charger and sent a text to get the eggs working on breakfast, instructing them to bring it to the guest room along with some tea and coffee. Angel might have claimed to not want anything, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try tempting him with food.  
  
“Hey Pen…”  
  
Glancing up from his phone, Pentious raised an eyebrow, “Yes?” he asked, watching as Angel cuddled Nuggets, the pig eagerly nosing against Angel’s chained palm.  
  
The spider sighed and folded his legs underneath him, pulling the pig up onto the crisscross of his calves, “If we get outta this in one piece and you’re somehow _not_ stuck bein’ Val’s bitch-” Pent winced at the wording. “-what are you gonna do?”  
  
“You mean after we’re free?” Pent looked to the chain snaking between them and plucked at the links. “I haven’t really given it all that much thought to be perfectly honest. I’ve been more concerned about getting us to Extermination Day.” He paused, watching as Angel lifted his head to look at the crack in the curtains where light seeped through the fabric. “Why? Have you already made arrangements?”  
  
Angel gave a soft chuckle, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Heh, you know me. I ain’t one fer makin’ _plans.”_ He shrugged and turned back to Pent even as he continued to refuse meeting the other Demon’s eye-line. “That’s your thing.”  
  
Putting his phone down, Pent rubbed at his chin and coiled his tail around himself. “I know that I’ll be very happy to be in my own bed again and to no longer have to stay at the Hotel. As for what I’ll do, I imagine I'll begin preparing for the next opportunity to seize control that comes my way.” He lowered his palm back to the bed and dragged the claws of his chained hand against the velvet, brushing against the fabric grain mindlessly.  
  
“Back to business as usual?” Angel asked as he continued to pet a snorting Nuggets.  
  
Pent pursed his mouth, thinking for a moment before murmuring, “What else is there?”  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and Pent cleared his throat. “Ah, that must be breakfast.” Angel frowned as the door creaked open, a troupe of three eggs parading in with a massive tray of waffles.  
  
“Here’s the food you wanted, Boss. Also, the waffle iron broke!” the first egg said as the other two waddled over to the bed with the tray.  
  
Pent sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll fix it later. Just clean out the plates and bring it down to the workshop in the meantime.” Turning to Angel he gestured to the tray and said, “I assume you can handle eating waffles?”  
  
“Eh, I’m not crazy hungry, but I get the sense you’re not gonna lemme leave until I’ve had a few bites,” Angel muttered as the eggs hit a button on the bed which activated a previously unseen ramp built into the side of the wooden frame. “Oh shit, where’s that been the whole damn time?” he said, leaning over to watch as the snake’s minions marched up with their breakfast, setting it down in front of them along with their tea and coffee.  
  
Pent lifted his chin proudly. “I designed all the furniture so that they can still access me should I become injured or bedridden. They’re too damn small so rather than have them cart around a ladder, this seemed like the most logical solution.”  
  
Nugs oinked and stepped out of Angel’s lap to sniff the waffles curiously before nosing the nearest egg and licking a line up the side of their face.  
  
Angel smiled, the expression finally spreading across his entire face as he turned to Pent. “Always thinkin’ of everythin’ huh?”  
  
“It took _some_ trial and error,” Pent admitted as he picked up his tea and spooned at the lemon wedge floating on the surface. “As I said, necessity is the backbone of invention. Problems exist and technological advancements come about to solve them.” He took a sip and then chuckled as Nuggets began to follow the eggs across the bed, his idiot minions quickly scurrying back down the ramp. Nugs blinked and tilted their head before chasing after the three eggs with several curious snorts.  
  
“Call off the piggy, Bossman’s friend!” one of them squealed as Nugs cornered them, insistently licking over the egg’s face.  
  
Pent snickered and shook his head before patting at the bed, whistling softly to get Nugget’s attention. The pig paused and glanced over at the two Demons, allowing the three eggs to dash out of the room and close the door behind them.  
  
Turning back, Nugs gave a sad oink and scratched at the door with their hooves before trotting up the ramp to sit between Pent and Angel as they sipped their drinks quietly. Angel petted Nugget’s back, holding his coffee mug with his top two hands while making no moves toward the large stack of waffles in front of them. Pentious lowered his own cup and picked up one of the provided forks, shaking it at Angel. “You really should eat something before we go back. Your body is healing and will need the calories.”  
  
Angel’s hand shifted from Nugs to the bandages between his breasts, frowning as he felt over the tape. “Yeah, I guess.” Sighing, he took the offered fork from Pent, their fingers brushing as he slid the utensil from the snake’s grasp. He then picked up the container of syrup and dumped the contents, watching the wells of the waffles overflow with liquid sugar.  
  
As Angel began to eat, Fat Nuggets sniffed the plate curiously and the spider smiled, offering his pet a piece of waffle. The pig chewed it and licked Angel’s fingers clean, wiggling their butt as they sat back down on the sheets.  
  
Sipping his tea, Pent watched the other man quietly, taking in his noticeably subdued body language and the way the spider curled in on himself (the complete opposite of his normal posturing).  
  
It was almost like looking at a _stranger,_ which should have felt like a gross exaggeration, but the two sides of Angel truly were different men.  
  
One was hypersexual and _proud,_ dancing to the beat of a song that only he could hear; the other was defeated and _miserable,_ a person whose heart was weighed down with countless decades worth of hurt and depended on drugs to hide that pain from the rest of the world.  
  
Sometimes they were clear and distinct from one another. Other times the overlap was simply too muddled to separate them.  
  
“Hey, ain’t you the one always bitchin’ about people starin’?” _  
_  
Pent blinked and shook his head as Angel addressed him, one eyebrow raised in clear annoyance. Blushing, Pent picked up his tea cup and ducked his head apologetically. “I didn’t mean to gawk. I was simply lost in my head.”  
  
“What’s got ya so distracted?” Angel asked as he pushed the rest of the food away (his waffles maybe a quarter picked over and literally disintegrating under the sea of syrup).  
  
Taking another sip from his drink, Pent tapped the stirring spoon against the side of the cup and then laid it down on the saucer. “Valentino’s demands,” he lied, not wanting to bring up any of his personal observations. “A week isn’t a long time to make the key for these chains and then reshape everything into a proper navaja.” He paused and watched as the lemon wedge bobbed in what little was left of his tea. “It will be a rushed job.”  
  
Angel’s eyes dropped to the sheets. “Well, don’t try and beg for more time _now._ You either get him the goods when he asked for ‘em or you’re gonna be his bitch.” The spider touched over his chest again, swallowing hard. “And now you’ve seen exactly what _that_ shit entails.”  
  
Pent nodded and then finished off the rest of his drink, smacking his lips. “I don’t plan to lose this gambit,” he said with a toothy smirk, feigning more confidence than he truly felt in the moment. “Now will it be an easy victory? No of course not. But the most satisfying wins rarely are.”  
  
Snorting, Angel downed his coffee and set the empty mug on the tray. “This ain’t a fuckin’ _game,_ y’know. This is your life we’re talkin’ about.” He gestured back at Pent and then to the room at large. “Along with whatever little freedoms you got in this shit pit.”  
  
“I’m aware,” Pent said as he set his own cup down next to Angel’s, his arm brushing the spider’s bare thigh as he pulled back. “You should have some more faith in me and my abilities for once instead of doubting me like you _always_ do.”  
  
Angel’s mouth tightened into a thin line as he reached for Nuggets, pulling the pig back from the plate of half-eaten waffles. “It’s not you, dumbass...it’s _Val.”_ He shook his head and dropped his bottom arms to the sheets, tracing nonsensical patterns in the velvet. “You can be the best fuckin’ engineer in the world, make the prettiest goddamn knife, and do _everything_ right. None of it’s gonna matter. You’re gonna lose cuz he’s gonna _make_ you lose.” He bit his lip and slowly met Pent’s eye-line. “If you think an Overlord is gonna play fair and give ya a clean fight, you ain't just naive, but downright batshit.”  
  
Pentious inhaled and then raised his chained arm to Angel’s shoulder, clasping it gently in his claws. The spider flinched and tightened his hold on Nuggets, but otherwise made no attempt to pull away as Pent said, “I would never expect a gentlemanly fight from a man who beats on someone who can’t say _no.”_  
  
He offered Angel a small smirk as he let his arm drop back down. “Besides, cowardly _rats_ don’t deserve my civility.”  
  
Angel’s eyes immediately widened and began to dart around the room as if Valentino could somehow hear him through the walls. Pent winced, waiting for the panic to die down as Angel realized that the Overlord wasn’t going to just pop out of the closet to scalp them both. After a few moments, Angel’s muscles relaxed, the spider sinking back into the soft sheets. “Well, don’t say I never warned ya, Pen,” he murmured as he continued to pet Nugs who was staring up at Angel curiously, clearly aware of their owner’s stress and anxiety. “Whatever happens, happens.” The spider’s mismatched eyes closed and he laid back down against the pillows, bringing Nuggets to rest against his abdomen rather than his wounded chest.  
  
Pent nodded, glancing from Angel to the windows where daylight cut through the gap in the curtain. He was very well aware of their circumstances as he'd thrown his dice months ago.  
  
Now all that was left to do was place his bet and wait to see where they fell.

* * *

The drive back to the Hotel was awkward and quiet (albeit _private_ thanks to Charlie sending the limo to pick them up). Angel had borrowed one of Pent’s black turtlenecks to hide his injury and while they weren’t quite the same size (mostly due to Angel’s large breasts), the fabric had enough give that the tight fit wasn’t _too_ noticeable so long as Angel kept his second pair of arms tucked into his body. Regardless, it was still very strange to see another person wearing his clothes, even if it was just one of his more casual outfits.  
  
“They will ask why you’re covering up,” Pent remarked as he scrolled through his phone, Nugs curled on the seat next to him. “It goes against your carefully cultivated persona.”  
  
Angel just shrugged and kicked up his legs across the aisle of the car, resting the heel of his boots on the seat opposite him “I’ll make some shit up, like I lost a bet or somethin’. Just leave the talkin’ ta me cuz you can’t lie worth shit.” He gave an annoyed tug to the long sleeves and sighed. “It’s fuckin’ hot though. You got anythin’ without sleeves?”  
  
“Only my undershirts, which will not hide all of the stitches,” Pent said pointedly. “Neither will they accommodate your secondary limbs.”  
  
Angel leaned back and sighed heavily. “Alright, guess we’re gonna have to do some shoppin’ and get me some conservative shit while we wait for this crap to heal.”  
  
 _“Modest_ would be a more appropriate term,” Pent said as he lowered his phone, gesturing with his free hand to the tight fit of the fabric around Angel’s curves. “It’s not as if you’re wearing a shapeless trash bag.”  
  
Snorting, Angel cupped the bottom of his breasts, lifting them gently. “Yeah well, I believe in lettin’ the titties _breathe,”_ he muttered before pointing to Pentious’ chest, specifically the eye in the center. “Sides, you show plenty of cleave.”  
  
Pent glanced down to his chest and rolled his eyes. “As much as I would prefer to be more covered up, I’m not going to routinely restrict my eyesight in the name of propriety.”  
  
Angel snorted, a small smile splitting his features. “Beauty _is_ pain, busta. Sometimes you gotta sacrifice for the aesthetic.” He then closed his eyes and suddenly the six red dots that lined the bottom lids (that Pent had always assumed were freckles in the spider’s fur) opened to reveal six pitch black eyes. Pent nearly jumped in shock as the spider snickered, only to wince and clutch at his chest. “Fuck that _hurts…”_ _  
_  
“Those were eyes...the _whole time!?”_ Pent asked, leaning over to look at them, seeing his own reflection in their dark glassy surface. “So you mean to tell me that you’ve been going about your afterlife with only _25%_ of your full vision?”  
  
Angel shrugged and closed the lower set of eyes before opening the two large ones again. “Hey, you said it yourself, I’m a spider so I got spider _parts._ But havin’ a lotta eyes gives people the creeps and that crap ain’t good for business.” He tilted his chin up and tucked his arms behind his head. “I told you this ages ago.”  
  
Pent blinked and furrowed his brow. “I don’t recall this conversation.” Not that his memory was infallible, but it truly was rare for him to ever completely forget something in its entirety.  
  
“Eh, you were pretty fuckin’ high so that ain’t a surprise.” Angel yawned and tousled his fringe. “But yeah, we chatted a bit before you passed the fuck out.”  
  
Ah yes, the night he was _drugged._ Pent paused. Wait, he had been coherent enough to carry on a _conversation?_  
  
“What else did we discuss?” he asked, pocketing his phone and crossing his arms over his chest. “You never told me that we talked after you brought me back to the Hotel.”  
  
“Ta be fair, ya never asked,” Angel said with a snide grin before continuing with, “Also it wasn’t a back an’ forth so much as it was you babblin’ nonsense at me.” He chuckled and leaned over, letting his arms drop back down to scratch at Nugs’ ear. “You were like a goddamn kid, wantin’ to stick your grubby hands in everythin’ and talk about any shiny object that caught your eye.”  
  
Before Pent could respond, the limo slowed and then parked, signalling they had arrived back at the Hotel. He heaved a tired sigh and stood, picking up Angel’s duffel bag while the spider leashed Nuggets. They both got out and waved before Razzle and Dazzle drove off to return the car, leaving the two Demons and pig standing on the sidewalk leading up to the double doors.  
  
Sighing, Angel turned to look up at the Hotel and adjusted his grip on the leash. “Alright, let’s get this ova with.” He pointed to Pent with his index finger, adding, “And remember to let me do all the talkin’. You just gotta stand there and look pretty.”  
  
Pent wrinkled his nose, but nodded as he lifted the duffel bag and slithered up the stairs. They opened the door, letting Nugs trot inside first before following the pig into the lobby.  
  
Charlie and Vaggie were sitting at the coffee table, talking casually as they poured over what appeared to be a spreadsheet of expenses while Alastor hovered next to them (Husk snoozing at the Welcome Desk as per usual).

As soon as the door snapped shut behind them, the Radio Demon’s red eyes flickered up to meet Pent’s, his lips curling at the edge of his smile. “Welcome back!” he exclaimed, stepping over the coffee table and nearly kicking Vaggie in the face in the process.  
  
Pentious stiffened, tightening his grip on the pink duffel as the Radio Demon stopped in front of him, casually twirling his microphone in one hand. “Hello _Alastor,”_ he said begrudgingly as the other man’s simpering smirk widened. Pent tried to slither around the other Demon but found his path blocked when Alastor stepped in time with him, keeping him from entering the hallway. Gritting his teeth, Pent forced a smile. “Can we _help_ you?”  
  
“Why yes you actually _can_ for once,” Al said with a chuckle, leaning into the snake’s personal space and making Pent rear back in mild alarm. “Charlie was just telling me about the plans for your lovely grand piano.” Alastor touched his own chest and leaned back, eyes drifting absently to the ceiling. “I too am a music _connoisseur_ and so I took it upon myself to hire a set of movers for you.”  
  
Pent’s forced smile dropped as his hood opened slowly. “You _what?”_  
  
Laughing, Al waved him off with one hand while continuing to twirl his mic like a baton in the other. “No need to _thank_ me. Of course, the fee will be coming out of _your_ account, but all the arrangements have been made.”   
  
As Pentious seethed, Charlie stood and walked over, stepping between the two men. “Al, you didn’t tell me you already hired them,” she said in a calm and measured tone before gesturing to Pent with both hands. “We should probably make sure that the date works for Sir Pentious’ schedule.”  
  
The Radio Demon turned his head, the motion crackling with static as he swung around to face Charlie, smacking Pentious across the jaw with his mic in the process. “I suppose that is true, but considering that neither of these two are currently _employed-”_ he glanced back over his shoulder at them, his grin widening all the more as Pent rubbed his chin and raised his hackles. “I thought it was in our best interest to book the soonest possible date.”  
  
 _“Cancel it,”_ Pent growled, reaching out and grabbing the other man’s shoulder, purposefully digging his talons into the Radio Demon’s suit. Al’s red eyes slid down to the hand that touched him before flickering right back up to Pent’s as the snake added, “The movement of _my_ property will be done on my terms and not _yours.”_  
  
“Ah, but you see the reserve deposit has already been _settled,”_ Al said, bopping Pent’s fingers with the mic until the snake let his arm drop, curling the talons into tight fists at his side.  
  
Clearing her throat, Charlie adjusted her stance, using her body to create a physical barrier between them as she plastered a nervous smile across her face. “I’m sure we can call the moving company and ask them to change the reservation to a new date.” She glanced to Pent and then Al in turn. “Right guys?” When neither of them responded, she offered a double thumbs up and Pent just scowled, his tongue curling around one fang in irritation as Alastor chuckled.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel just rolled his eyes and flicked Pent’s cheek, making the snake wince, his anger momentarily redirected at the other Demon. “What the _hell_ was what for!?” he asked, brushing his face. Would everyone just stop _hitting_ him?  
  
“Ta get ya to stop mad-doggin’ Al,” Angel muttered. “We’ll change the stupid date. It ain’t that fuckin’ serious,” The spider glanced to the Radio Demon who was now looking at them both curiously, his eternal smile never wavering even as his eyelids lowered in unabashed amusement.  
  
Huffing, Pentious crossed his arms over his chest, shifting the duffel to the front of his tail. _“Fine…”_ he muttered as Husk finally woke up from his latest drunken stupor and stepped out from behind the Welcome Desk, still clutching the half-empty bottle in one hand as his wings extended in a brief stretch.  
  
“What the hell are you clowns yakking on about?” he muttered with a tired yawn, raising one long feathered eyebrow as he leaned back against the desk and took a swig from the bottle. Then his gaze fell to Angel and he blinked, rubbing his eyes before giving the other Demon another confused once-over. “Why the fuck are you in a goddamn _turtleneck?”_  
  
Charlie glanced back at Angel in turn and her eyes widened. “Oh _wow,_ I hadn’t even noticed…” she murmured before offering him a kind smile. “It looks really nice on you though, Angel. Very _sophisticated.”_  
  
Angel sighed and pulled at the collar dramatically. “Thanks, dollface but you know that sophisticated ain’t really my dig.” He then turned to Husk and jerked his thumb back to Pent, nearly smacking him in the face (yet _again)_. “Pen and I had a bet runnin’ on whether or not Val would like the knife. If _he_ lost, he was gonna have ta wear my white lingerie in public for a week-” Pent immediately flushed as everyone’s eyes turned to him, clearly imagining him _wearing_ said intimate apparel (bloody _perverts)._ “-and if _I_ lost-” Angel gave a mournful sigh and gestured to his chest. “I gotta put my titties away for a whole _month!”_  
  
“What a travesty,” Vaggie muttered in a flat tone as she stacked the spreadsheets and stood, walking over to stand next to Charlie while slipping the papers under one arm. “How will you _ever_ survive?”  
  
“Well, there’s nothing wrong with a _little_ change every now and then” Charlie said, gesturing to the turtleneck as Al gave a staticy hum and tapped the head of his mic against his opposite palm, red eyes sliding from Angel’s outfit to Pentious with a deliberate sweep that immediately set the snake on edge.  
  
Angel grinned and stepped away from the group to lean back against the Welcome Desk alongside Husk. “Just don’t get used to it, babe. As soon as the month’s ova, the boys are comin’ right back out to play.” He laughed and cupped his chest, resting his palms over his tits but not applying any real pressure to the area.  
  
Vaggie rolled her eyes and Charlie just chuckled before taking the stack of papers from her girlfriend. “Alright well we’re glad you’re back. At some point we’ll need to discuss picking a new date to move your piano-” She paused and glanced to Alastor who just raised an eyebrow as his lips fell to cover his teeth, mouth still stretched in a wide smirk. “-but I’m sure you’d rather rest and get unpacked for now.”  
  
“Yes, time for our guests to get _settled_ back in,” Al murmured, those yellow teeth briefly flashing at Pentious who resisted the urge to bare his own fangs right back at the other Demon. “I suppose I shall take my leave too. Inform me of the new delivery date at your leisure.” He gave a bored flick of his wrist and then started off down the hall to the elevator, humming to himself as he went.  
  
Pent scowled, but relaxed once the other man was no longer in their vicinity (though his tail was still swishing irritably from side to side behind him).  
  
Truly the best part of being free again would be no longer having to _share a roof_ with one of his greatest enemies.   
  
Clearing her throat, Charlie interlaced her free hand with Vaggie’s as she turned her attention back to Pent and Angel “Anyway, we’ve got some important business stuff to go over, but if you need us, feel free to just shoot me a text, ok?”  
  
Both men nodded, watching the girls head down the hall to a room that had been more or less converted into Charlie’s office. The princess gave them one last wave before disappearing through the door, closing it behind them with a clean snap. Immediately Angel broke the silence by snorting obnoxiously loud and saying, “10 bucks says _this_ is their _important business.”_ He made a V with his index and middle fingers, slipping his tongue through the wedge and wiggling the appendage suggestively.  
  
Husk shrugged, walking back behind the desk to swipe a glass from below the counter. “So what if it is? Let’em have their fun,” he muttered as he poured himself another drink. “Sides, if you’re gonna bullshit them, I think they got the right to pull one over on you too, legs.”  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and grinned, turning to lean over the bar. “What’s that handsome?”  
  
Husk rolled his eyes and gestured at him with the rim of the bottle. “You think you’re being _real_ cute, but something _happened.”_ He scowled and glanced to Pent who just averted his eyes and pursed his lips in an effort to keep from drawing any further attention to himself. “Dunno what, but you’re both stiff as shit and it ain’t just cuz Al puts Pentious in fucking tizzy faster than dropping a goldfish into a shark tank.”  
  
The cat took a swig straight from the bottle before remembering that he’d just poured himself a glass and then drank that too. “So spill. The fuck is going on?”  
  
Angel laughed and slid the bottle from the other Demon’s grip. “Oh _Husky,_ I think you’ve just had a few too many.” He took a languid sip, running his tongue over the edge of the glass. “Damn, goin’ straight to tequila this early?” The spider batted his lashes at Husk. “Very bold.”  
  
Husk rolled his eyes and snagged the bottle back. “Don’t piss on my head and tell me it’s _raining._ I don’t want no fucking bullshit, kay?” His yellow eyes softened a bit as his wings shifted behind him, extending and refolding. “If you can’t talk, _fine._ I get it. Everybody’s got their fucking baggage.” He took another long pull from the bottle and swallowed, messily wiping his mouth off on the fur of his forearm. “But if you need some goddamn backup or whatever, you lemme know.”  
  
Blinking, Pent stared at the cat, unsure if he had just heard him right. Angel of course just grinned and reached out, pinching the other Demon’s cheek. “You’re so fuckin’ _cute_ when you’re drunk.”  
  
Husk gave an annoyed hiss and knocked Angel’s fingers away from his face. “And you’re a pain in my ass when you’re trying to distract me.” He gestured toward the stairs with his bottle. “I said my piece and I mean what I said. Take it or leave it.”  
  
The spider never dropped his flirty smile, blowing the cat a winking kiss before turning away from the bar to head up to their room. Pent glanced back at Husk over his shoulder as the other Demon just furrowed his brow, a hint of concern tinging his obvious irritation.  
  
Angel kept up the act until Nugs’ leash was off and the door was closed and locked behind them. Then his shoulders slumped and he turned to sit down on the bed, leaning back on his palms. “We’re gonna have ta be careful around Husk. Didn’t think he’d pick up on that…”  
  
Pentious sighed and leaned over, unhooking Nuggets’ harness to hang it up with the leash before dropping the duffel bag on top of the dresser. “Husker _was_ a medical officer. You do know they are trained to read their patient’s body language in the likely event that they are unable to speak or refuse to be honest about their pain level, right?”  
  
“Yeah, well normally he’s too shit-faced to give a damn,” Angel groaned, shaking his head as he laid down on the sheets, his long legs hanging over the side of the wooden bed frame. “Observant fucker.”  
  
Wincing, Pentious sat down next to him and said, “We’ll just dismiss him every time he brings it up. I doubt he’ll voice any concerns to Miss Charlie. Husker was never much of a gossip.”  
  
Angel gave a loose nod and dragged his hands down the sides of his face. “Suppose we’re gonna need to plan our next move, huh?” he asked, glancing up to Pent through the cracks in his fingers.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
The spider rolled his eyes and slowly sat back up. “Weren’t you the asshole talkin’ about how we needed a _plan?_ Or are we just gonna sit on our asses for the next half year until it’s time to pay up?” He heaved a tired sigh and pointed to Pent. “You’re the _idea_ guy and I’m the _blow shit up_ guy. Just lemme know what I gotta do and we’ll get this shit done.”  
  
Pentious glanced to Angel’s chest and said, “Our first priority is healing your wound. After that, we can talk about how to best utilize the loophole I planted in my deal.”  
  
“Loophole?” Angel raised an eyebrow and leaned over to snatch Nuggets off the floor, settling the pig on top of the bed between them. “The fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“I never promised to give Val the weapon. I only ever agreed to bring it to his studio,” Pentious explained, rubbing over his chin as he thought back on Val’s reaction to his offer. “I’m sure he is aware of my wording, but he didn’t challenge it at the time. In any case, once the weapon enters the studio property, our deal is concluded and I won’t have to honor the agreement any further.”  
  
Angel’s expression tightened and the spider bit his lip, chewing at the corner before releasing the swollen flesh. “You won’t leave the studio once you’re in it. He’s gonna make sure the exits are fuckin’ sealed and blocked off,” he said flatly, bringing his long legs up to tuck his knees to his chest. “Every goddamn asshole for the next ten blocks is under his payroll so even if ya somehow managed ta get your fat ass outta there, you’d be chased and pinned down before you could cross the _goddamn_ street.”  
  
Pent nodded and sighed, running a hand down the back of his hood. “I assumed as much. But once again, my loophole also never states that I _personally_ am to deliver the weapon, only that I get it there. That leaves us with a few potential options. Though none of them will be easy to pull off.” He looked to Angel and shrugged. “I imagine as soon as you’re free, none of this will matter much to you? After all this is _my_ deal. You won’t be punished for failing to follow-through.”  
  
Angel snorted and rolled his eyes, resting his chin on top of his knees to stare at their reflections cast in the closet mirror. “You’re such a dumbass,” he muttered dismissively. “Val is gonna fuck with me _either_ way for being indisposed for an entire goddamn year.” He paused and exhaled, mismatched eyes flickering back up to Pent. “But even if that weren’t the case, I ain’t exactly on his side in this mess. Ya got me in your corner whether ya like it or not, busta.”  
  
Pentious blinked and Angel offered him a smile, small at first, but growing as the seconds passed between them. “I know, big _shock_ right? Guess you’re not the only asshole who gives a damn now that we’re outta each other's blinder spots or whatever the fuck you called it.”  
  
Slowly Pent returned the grin, genuinely surprised, but all the happier for it. “So much for going back to _shooting_ each other at the end of the year, _hmmm?”_ he said with a chuckle as Angel shoved his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, I never said I _wasn’t_ gonna put a few bullets in ya, just that I don’t want your stupid fuckin’ face ta be used ta shine Val’s bumper.” He winked. “Don’t let it get ta that big ego of yours.”  
  
Pent clicked his tongue and offered a hand to Angel in mock agreement. “Shall we be mortal enemies on a _9-5_ basis then? We clock in and out for our shifts of violence and mayhem before heading to the pub for an after work pint?”  
  
That got Angel laughing hard enough to actually snort, raising one hand to touch his chest (which probably hurt like hell from giggling so much). “Sounds like a pretty sweet deal ta me. Just gotta get you in the habit of watchin’ your stupid drinks.”  
  
Groaning, Pent dropped his hand and shook his head. “Oh don’t remind me,” he muttered as Angel just continued to cackle next to him.  
  
“Heh, you kiddin'? I’m never gonna let you forget it!”

* * *

Their normal routine was briefly altered during Angel’s healing process, but otherwise their regular day to day remained roughly the same. Each morning, Pent helped Angel remove his bandages and clean the wound before applying more cream along with fresh wrappings. Then Angel would spend the next ten minutes bitching as he hid their work away under _modest_ clothing.  
  
Though despite Angel’s threat of _more_ shopping, the spider ended up simply raiding Pent’s side of the dresser and closet, regularly using his sweaters and hoodies to cover the mark. At first Pentious was a little annoyed by the theft, but if he wasn’t going to be wearing that outfit for the day, he supposed there was no real harm being done. Besides, Angel didn’t exactly have the money for a new wardrobe (that would ultimately be abandoned for his normal scantily-clad style in a few weeks anyway).  
  
Of course, the real scars ran far deeper than his skin and no amount of cocaine or alcohol seemed to stem the spider’s anxieties (especially on the days when Val would text them: both to request updates and to generally torment them, Angel much moreso than Pentious).  
  
One thing that did seem to have a positive effect (albeit a trifling amount) was physical contact.  
  
It started out small, with Angel gradually leaning on his shoulder as they binged movies or read before eventually progressing into the spider stealing _his_ blankets, long legs brushing against Pent’s tail whenever Angel shifted under the sheet.  
  
At first it came as a bit of a shock, but Pentious never fought or opposed it, not sure if he even wanted to have that conversation with Angel in the first place. Besides, the contact might be foreign, but it wasn’t altogether _bad._ Angel’s body was covered in _very_ soft fur and it wasn’t exactly a hardship on his end to let the other man take comfort in the gentle press of their skin.  
  
Then about two weeks into this new cuddling habit, Angel looked him in the eye and actually _requested_ that Pent wrap his tail around him.  
  
“It just felt nice when ya did it the last time,” Angel murmured as they both scrolled through their phones on the bed, late afternoon sunlight drifting in behind the narrow gap in the curtains. “You’re like a big heavy blanket.”  
  
Pent furrowed his brow as the other man reached a hand down, patting over the smooth scales of his hip. “C’mon, Pen. Just for a lil’ bit?” Angel pursed his lips, making his eyes as big and round as he could before adding, “Tell ya what, you let me do this an’ I’ll rub your back. Knock out all the _kinks.”_ Angel dropped the pleading expression for a sultry wink and pinched the scales in his grasp. “Sound nice an’ fair?”  
  
Sighing, Pentious just shifted to give Angel more room, laying his tail over the stretch of the spider’s long legs. “You should just invest in a large pillow or a weighted sheet,” he muttered, settling his hips back down against the mattress and headboard behind him.  
  
“Why should I do that when I got you ta bribe?” Angel said with a snicker, settling against the other man’s side and adjusting the pillow supporting the weight of his head.  
  
“Just don’t poke any of my eyes,” Pent muttered as he raised his phone and went back to scrolling. “The ones on my tail can take a fair beating, but I don’t need you _testing_ out their durability.”  
  
Angel smirked and laid his palm down flat against the thick skin, giving it a firm pat. “Got it.”  
  
With the spider thoroughly tangled around him, Pent relaxed the muscles of his tail, enjoying the ability to freely leech warmth off the other man’s body. “Has anyone else asked why you don’t show skin anymore?” he murmured casually.  
  
Angel snorted and opened one of the pictures where he was standing in front of their bathroom mirror, wearing the most absurd hoodie in Pent’s collection (which the other Demon had _insisted_ on wearing as soon as he found it). “They’re too distracted by all these _adorable_ kitties in galaxy print,” Angel said, enlarging the image to show Pentious. “But yeah, a coupla regulars are bitchin’ that I ain’t showin’ off the goods.” He shrugged and set his phone back down on the bed. “Fuck ‘em.”  
  
Pent smirked as he continued to leisurely read through his own feed. Out of boredom, he’d begun allowing Angel to try makeup looks on him (though nothing overly feminine or theatrical). Apparently he made for good practice as it was quite the challenge to get most pigments to show up against his much darker skin.  
  
The comments on the images they had posted varied from rather crude slurs about his masculinity (which was hardly a surprise, but Pentious was used to low-brow insults) and gushing praise. “Apparently your night-time glow makes me look like-” he paused, squinting as he reread the comment, “-an ebony _snack?”_  
  
Immediately Angel began to cackle and he reached up with his chained arm, tugging Pent’s phone down to read it for himself. “Looks like you’ve got some admirers.” Angel tilted his head back, grinning at Pent upside-down. “How does it feel to finally embrace your inner thot?”  
  
“I keep seeing that word everywhere but no one has explained what in the hell it means.” Pent furrowed his brow and raised one arm to scratch at his head. “If I’m a snack, does that mean they want to _eat_ me?”  
  
“Oh my fuckin’ _god,”_ Angel muttered, releasing Pent’s phone to drag his hand down the side of his face. “How are you this goddamn smart _and_ this stupid?” He shook his head and tapped the side of the device with his index finger. “Yeah, they wanna eat you, but not in the way that Al eats folks if ya catch my drift.”  
  
Pentious sighed and gestured to his social. “Why can’t people just speak _plainly_ anymore? Flirting used to be simple!”  
  
Angel shrugged and pressed the side of his face into Pent’s abdomen. “I dunno, busta. I’ve been makin’ the most obvious innuendos at you fer _months_ and half the time they still fly right over the top of your hat.” He yawned and stretched out a bit before settling back against the snake’s body, his two lower hands tracing patterns in the thick scales.  
  
“To be fair, I’m also not used to being flirted with on this scale,” Pentious muttered, scrolling through a few more comments. “In life I didn’t have a great deal of trouble attracting partners, but the process has been much more difficult in Hell.”  
  
Though a part of that had been his early discomfort with his body. It had taken well over a _decade_ for him to get used to this form and accept it for what it was. By then, the Demons that had been interested moved on and the few that were left were clearly just fetishists.  
  
Pent didn’t mind casual sex, but he had no intention of being someone’s kinky _toy._  
  
“You sayin’ you were hot shit as a human?” Angel asked with a snicker. “A regula _casanova?”_  
  
Pent shook his head and curled his tongue around one fang as his eyes scanned the feed. “Not to that extent, but I never wanted for partners. I was a handsome man, though none of those specific features translated into my Demon form.” Without looking up, he gestured to his hat sitting on the nightstand next to them. “That was the one thing that carried over from my original life.”  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and lifted his head to stare at the accessory. “Wait so your hat is actually part of you?” he asked curiously. “I thought it was just somethin’ you made like your little egg kids.”  
  
“For the last time, they are _not_ my children,” Pent said with an annoyed pout. “But yes, my hat is a small part of my soul. It regenerates the same as my body does when it’s damaged and it has always come back into my possession the few times I managed to misplace it.” Pentious exhaled and glanced down to Angel from over his phone. “I can go without it, but I feel better with that hat on me or at least close by.”  
  
Slowly closing his eyes, Angel lowered his head to rest on Pent’s hip. “I guess I’ve seen weirder shit down here. Every Demon’s got some unique bullshit they’re cursed with.”  
  
Indeed, everyone’s forms and curses were entirely personalized, but in the most bizarre of ways. He still had yet to discover exactly why he’d taken the form of a _snake_ , but on the other hand, he hadn’t been particularly surprised to find that his soul was wrapped up in the physical embodiment of his uphill climb through life. After all, the first _nice_ piece of clothing he’d ever bought for himself was a gentleman’s top hat.  
  
Pent sighed, thinking back on the memory of putting that hat on for the first time and seeing his reflection in the mirror of the shop. The rest of his clothes were worn and bordering on threadbare in some places, but the silk hat on his head was like a beacon of shining hope. He could make himself into something better even if it was _piece_ by _piece._ He just had to replace the old parts with new ones until nothing original remained.   
  
Even as the years passed and he acquired nicer clothes and newer accessories, that first hat remained in his closet as a regular staple of his wardrobe, worn whenever he wanted to impress (which was fairly often).  
  
If a blonde wig was Angel’s ‘good luck charm’ then his hat had served much the same purpose.  
  
 _My one constant in this shit-pit._  
  
As Angel’s words floated around in his head, Pent glanced down, seeing that the other man had dozed off and was now breathing softly against him, one long leg kicked up to cross the width of his tail. He exhaled and tousled the fluffy hair that lined the little heart on the back of Angel's head before returning to the constant scroll of his social media.  
  
An hour later, the sun was dipping below the horizon and beginning to dim the light in the room. Pent yawned as he flipped to the next cat video, audio muted so as to not wake the sleeping spider. For being as slight as he was, Angel sure managed to find interesting positions to sprawl out in, especially now that they weren’t keeping to separate sides of the bed anymore. Not that Pent particularly cared as long as the other man didn’t kick or punch him in his sleep.  
  
Though Angel was getting a bit _squirmy_ which likely meant he would be waking up soon.  
  
He could just poke the other man and hurry the process along, but he didn’t want to give Angel an excuse to take revenge on him when he was sleeping (despite all their progress, the spider remained a positively _vindictive_ asshole).  
  
When Angel began to murmur, Pent paused, but didn’t pay it much mind. People often talked in their sleep and while he hadn’t yet heard Angel make much noise other than light snores on occasion, he assumed it was due to how close the other man was to breaking through the barrier that separated dreams from consciousness.  
  
But then he felt something shift against his scales and he blinked, lowering his mobile in mild confusion to take stock. One foot under the blanket, the other hooked over his hips, two arms under the pillow behind his head while the last set was curled lightly on his chest.  
  
He shook his head and was about to raise his phone, but then he felt whatever it was move _again,_ pressing up insistently against his tail.  
  
Pursing his lips, he looked down at Angel and then shifted his hip toward the spider, only to jolt as it earned him a responding _moan._  
  
He dropped his device and immediately tried to pull his tail back, but Angel’s legs and arms held tight, the spider nuzzling into the scales against his cheek. Pent grunted and pulled harder, using his arms to try and drag his body, but only succeeding in sending them tumbling off the bed where they hit the floor with a loud _thud._  
  
Angel groaned, his arms bracketing the snake’s torso as he pushed himself up. “The fuck? How the hell did we fall off the damn bed?” he muttered, blinking his eyes open and taking in the snake’s wide-eyed panic and full flush. “You have a nightmare or some-” Angel paused as his bulge rubbed up against the snake’s tail. “Oh for _fuck’s_ sake.”  
  
“You were _moaning,”_ Pent muttered, averting his eyes as he felt his face heat up all the more. “And _rubbing_ against me.” He managed to lift his torso up, leaning back on both hands. “I was trying not to wake you but-” He paused, noting that the other Demon wasn’t immediately making any attempt to get off of him. “Um, Angel? This isn’t exactly comfortable.” _  
_  
“Which part? Bein’ on the floor or my dick on you?” Angel asked with a tired yawn.  
  
 _“Both_ obviously!” Pent said with an embarrassed hiss. Why on earth was the other man being so bloody _cavalier_ about this!?  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and grabbed the bed, lifting himself up enough to untangle his legs from the snake’s thick tail. “Y’know, the gay panic isn’t a cute look. It was a fuckin’ accident.” Angel sat back down on the bed, not covering the obscene way his panties tented over the jut of his cock. “Nothin’ but a lil’ mornin’ wood.” He yawned again and stretched his arms up as he glanced to the window over his shoulder. “Or afternoon wood I guess. Honestly I’m surprised we got this far without accidentally crossin’ swords at some point or another.”  
  
Pent swallowed and slowly pulled himself up, brushing his tail off as he stood. “Do you need to… _?”_ he cleared his throat and pointed to the bathroom awkwardly. Angel just glared at him and Pent gave an exasperated sigh. “At least I’m offering you a _solution.”_  
  
The spider’s eyes flickered down to his crotch and then back to Pent, his lips tightening into a firm line. “And I got a better one,” he said, turning to face Pentious and pulling both his legs up to partially dangle over the side of the bed. “I’m hard as _shit,_ haven’t gotten any in _months,_ and there’s a guy who ain’t half-bad to look at right fuckin’ _here_.”  
  
Angel gestured to him with his chained arm and Pent went stiff, his eyes searching the spider’s face for any hint of jest. This had to be some kind of joke. “You cannot be _serious.”_  
  
Sighing, Angel lifted his arm to run his hand back through his hair, making the chain dance between them. “Yeah, I’m dead fuckin’ serious,” he muttered in a tired voice. “C’mon Pen, you gotta be ready ta burst too.” Pentious shook his head and Angel frowned, dropping both arms to his lap (but making no attempt to cover himself). “I’m not sayin’ we do anythin’ other than blow off some goddamn steam. We get it outta our systems and go back ta business as usual. _Capice?”_ _  
_  
Pent took a deep breath and coughed, raising a fist to cover his mouth. “Excuse you, how on earth do we go back to _business as usual_ after having sex?”  
  
“It’s called havin’ friends with benefits, asshole. I ain’t sayin’ we pick out goddamn _china sets_ together, I’m sayin’ we get off good and dirty.” Angel raised an eyebrow and added, “We can just stick to handjobs if you’re that fuckin’ terrified of doin’ shit with a guy.”  
  
Swallowing, Pent twisted his hips to the side, averting his eyes from Angel. “It’s not _that,”_ he muttered quietly.  
  
Before he could try and elaborate further, he heard the spider let out a loud snort and then Angel was cackling, arms crossed over his chest in smug affirmation. “I fuckin’ _knew_ you weren’t straight.” He continued snickering for a moment, but then Angel looked at Pent and his expression softened. “Alright, how _many_ dudes have you slept with. I want the nasty deets.”  
  
“That’s really not your business,” Pent said as Angel dragged him down to sit on the bed, pressing them hip to hip with one of the spider’s arms unfolding to wrap around his shoulders.  
  
“Pen, we’re already talkin’ about swappin’ jizz. I think I got the right to know what your stupid sex hang-ups are at this point.” Angel grinned and tucked his legs underneath himself which did absolutely _nothing_ to conceal his blatant hard-on. “So what do I gotta do ta convince ya that this isn’t some big deal just because it’s with me and not your past boy-toys?”  
  
Pentious huffed as his cheeks darkened. It wasn’t that he _wasn’t_ frustrated. He was a red-blooded man just like the spider (albeit with a great deal more _self-control),_ but Angel was suggesting they cross a bridge that he wasn’t sure either of them should even dare to approach. It wasn’t that he was afraid of casual sex or that he found Angel unattractive…  
  
But they would be chained together for the next _five months._ If anything went wrong, there would be no escape from the awkward confrontation. They wouldn't be able to simply ‘ghost’ each other and forget it ever happened.  
  
In his silence, Angel sighed and squeezed the snake’s shoulder. “Hey, if ya don’t like it we just stop and I’ll go make the walk of shame to the bathroom to take care of this.” The spider gestured down to his crotch and winked. “But trust me, I’ll make it good for ya. I know _all_ the tricks.”  
  
“I’m _sure_ you do…” Pent muttered as Angel sat up, walking on his knees behind him and placing both his hands on the snake’s shoulders to rub circles into the muscle and tendon. “I don’t know…”  
  
“What’s holdin’ ya back?” Angel asked as he dipped his head down over Pent’s collarbone. “Is it because I’m a porn star? Does me havin’ no ass turn ya off? Are my titties not _big_ enough for ya?” he teased, purposefully pressing his chest against Pent’s back, making the snake stiffen at the feel of _very_ soft breasts rubbing along the dip of his spine.  
  
Biting his lip, Pent turned to meet Angel’s sultry gaze. “You’re not going to relent on this are you?” he said as he felt Angel dig his thumbs into the back of his scapula.  
  
“I mean, you haven’t given me a real answer this whole damn time.” Angel shrugged, continuing to massage over the snake’s upper back. “My offa is pretty clear. I don’t really do _ambiguous.”_ Exhaling, Angel gave a pinch to Pent’s nape (not hard, but enough to make the snake flinch) and said, “I need a yes or a no. None of this _‘I don’t know’_ , crap.”  
  
Staring at Angel, Pentious’ tongue flicked out, curling anxiously over one fang. “What if it becomes awkward?”  
  
Angel blinked, his thumbs tracing the outline of Pent’s muscles under the scales. “I mean, I’ve had plenty of casual fucks and been just fine after. Have ya never had sex with a friend before?”  
  
“I have, but it was a long time ago,” Pent admitted, rubbing over his hood. Of course his relationship (or whatever they were calling _this)_ with Angel was nothing like the bond he'd had with his closest friend.  
  
Angel raised a brow before his confident smirk returned. “And were ya any less friendly after? C’mon, be honest.”  
  
Pent closed his eyes and nodded. “We were still friends, yes. But we had also known each other for years before we slept together. It was very different.”  
  
 _I trusted them. I don’t know if I could ever truly trust_ ** _you._** **  
**  
Angel breathed out a long tired sigh, tilting his head back dramatically. “You really are overthinkin’ this shit, y’know. I get that you don’t wanna make this whole thing weird…” He lifted his arm to jangle the chain pointedly. “But we’re already ass-deep in one of the craziest scenarios I’ve ever fuckin’ seen, which considerin’ all the shit _I’ve_ done, is actually _sayin’_ somethin’.”  
  
Pent nodded slowly. “I suppose that isn’t inaccurate,” he murmured as he clasped his hands loosely in his lap, tapping one talon over the bump of his knuckles. “But we still have to deal with each other for at least the next several months…”  
  
“Yeah, well in my _humble_ fuckin’ opinion, I think it’s gonna be _way_ shittier to dance around each other through all this sexual tension the whole damn time.” Angel pressed up against him again, spreading his legs to accommodate the width of Pentious’ hips. “This way, we rip it off like a bandaid. Get it over with and out of our systems.”  
  
Pent heaved a sigh, his chest deflating. That was _also_ true. Much like trying to skirt around the idea of them seeing each other nude, none of this would get better with _time_. “I guess that would be rather awkward to work around,” he admitted in a soft voice. “Biting the bullet would at least clear the air so to speak.”  
  
He heard Angel click his tongue and then he was being turned to face the spider, forced to scoot his tail all the way up onto the bed to avoid losing his balance. Once they were facing each other, Angel stood up onto his knees, casting Pent in his shadow as he settled both his hands on his hips (of course conveniently leaving his erection fully exposed through his thin underwear). “Alright, are ya good with a mutual _old-fashioned_ and some makin’ out?”  
  
“I thought this was just us jacking off?” Pent asked as he watched Angel unzip the chained sleeve before dragging his stolen hoodie up and over his head, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor.  
  
“I mean, I’d be fine with just a handjob, but guys like you need a lil’ _warmin’_ up.” Angel winked and then laid back against the pillows, giving a practiced tilt of his hips as his second set of arms grasped the waistband of his underwear, slowly sliding them down. Pent swallowed as the fabric was pulled off the spider’s erection, the pink member gently bobbing just above Angel’s abdomen. Considering Angel’s Demon form, it wasn’t all that unusual looking, but it was strange to see that it was the only part of the spider’s body _not_ covered in fur.  
  
Lifting one leg and then the other, Angel slipped his stocking covered feet out of the leg-holes before flinging the underwear at the dresser where it promptly slid off the edge and onto the floor. The other Demon laughed and then looked up at him as he curled his tongue around the corner of his lip. “Alright snake. I’ve shown ya mine. Let’s get to work on coaxin’ that scared turtle outta its shell.”  
  
Angel rolled back up to sit and began unbuttoning Pent’s shirt, pushing the sleeves down his arms to fully expose his chest before unzipping the side to free the fabric from the chain. Pentious exhaled slowly, trying to relax as Angel’s eyes freely roamed over his body. “Now, why dontcha tell ol’ Angie what gets you _hot_ and _bothered?”_ the spider asked, reaching one arm up to tickle underneath Pent’s chin.  
  
Picking up his shirt, Pent folded the garment and placed it down on his nightstand. He patted the fabric smooth and then took a deep breath, slowly meeting Angel’s eyes. “Don’t make this weirder than it has to be,” he muttered before he clasped the spider’s face in both his hands and drew him into a kiss. He felt Angel stiffen before relaxing, his upper arms coming up to loosely drape over Pent’s shoulders.  
  
It was soft at first and somewhat exploratory with Angel letting him set the pace even as the spider’s lower set of hands ran up and down his chest, tracing the outline of his rib cage as it descended into his waist and then the wide expanse of his hips.  
  
But that didn’t last longer than a minute or two. Just as he was starting to get into the kiss, Pent found himself pushed down against the bed and quickly straddled, the spider’s hardon pulsing against his lower abdomen. He barely had a chance to draw breath before Angel deepened the kiss, his thick tongue snaking its way into Pent’s mouth.  
  
Grunting, Pentious adjusted, shifting his tail underneath Angel (which only made the spider shiver as he pressed up against his dick) and moving his arms to grab at the other Demon’s shoulder and waist. Before he could get comfortable, both of his wrists were seized and redirected to Angel’s chest.  
  
Angel pulled back from the kiss, his eyes half-lidded and lips slightly swollen as he grinned down at Pent. “Don't be shy, I _know_ ya wanna touch ‘em,” he said in a slightly breathy voice. “Ya got full permission. Just be gentle. Still healin’ an’ all that shit.” He winked and then went right back to kissing Pentious, his top set of hands running up and down the snake’s deflated hood while the bottom arms continued to play at the curve of his hips, seemingly fascinated by the shape.  
  
Slowly, Pent cupped the other man’s chest and pressed his thumbs into the soft yielding fur, careful not to pull or tug. Immediately Angel let out a low moan and leaned into his touch, rocking his hips down into Pent’s tail.  
  
It was a little strange, having an erect cock resting against his stomach while he cupped a set of large breasts in his hands…  
  
Though it wasn’t exactly a turn off _either._ _  
_  
Closing his eyes, Pentious let himself sway with the rhythm of Angel’s kisses, his own tongue chasing the spider’s around the inside of his mouth and playfully wrapping around it. Meanwhile, Angel’s lower arms moved up his chest, tracing patterns against the yellow scales that surrounded the eye in the center.  
  
Angel paused and then glanced down at the eye in question. “Mmm, bet _someone’s_ got a nice view,” he said with a smug grin, leaning in and kissing underneath Pent’s chin, mouthing down his throat and against his collar. “This doin’ anythin’ fer ya?” he asked, shifting his hips and rubbing his shaft up and down the length of Pent’s tail.  
  
Pent swallowed, dropping one hand from Angel’s chest to skate across the dip of the other man’s spine. “It’s been a while,” he admitted quietly, “But yes, this is fine.”  
  
It was more than _fine,_ but Pentious wasn’t going to feed into Angel’s ego anymore than he already was.  
  
Snorting, Angel rolled his eyes and removed one hand from Pent’s pectorals, sliding his fingers over the skin of his belly. “Now which one of these is hidin’ the prize?” he asked, palming down the tight muscle. “Startin’ to feel some swellin’.” Angel licked his lips and glanced down, counting the scales. “Mmmm, I think it’s behind door number... _three.”_ He pressed his fingers into a barely noticeable slit in his skin and Pent’s breath hitched, tightening his grip on the spider’s chest before quickly releasing.  
  
Angel snickered and continued to run his index finger back and forth over the hidden opening, not penetrating, but teasing along the sensitive skin. “Damn I’m _good._ Got it on the first try.”  
  
Pent groaned, shutting his eyes as he felt the tell-tale swoop of his stomach deepen the more Angel played with his cloaca. Under the spider’s touch, the skin slowly began to stretch and swell until there was a noticeable bulge under the scales and a trail of fluid leaking out from the slit.  
  
“Man, you rev up like an old car,” Angel muttered, pressing his hips back down and tilting Pent’s chin up to kiss him again. This time, Pent surged into it, the hand around Angel’s shoulder tugging the spider down hard. Angel didn’t fight his hold, just grinned against his lips before opening his mouth and letting Pent’s forked tongue slip its way inside.  
  
As they kissed and rocked against each other, Pent felt the pressure in his abdomen continue to wind up and tighten to the point of being actually _painful_. He pulled back with a breathy gasp, taking his hand off Angel’s breast to push the heel of his palm down on the bulge, forcing both shafts to emerge through the loosened slit. Pentious hissed as they met the cooler air outside of his body and pressed his brow to Angel’s clavicle, panting heavily through his fangs.  
  
Angel straightened his stance on top of Pent, his hands petting over the snake’s hood as he glanced down, his expression cocky for one moment before twisting into one of utter confusion and then delight. “Fuckin’ jackpot! Why the hell didn’t you say that you had _two!?”_  
  
Pent continued to pant, watching as Angel’s lower set of hands abandoned the edge of his cloaca to wrap around the bases of the two thick black shafts throbbing against his belly. “Why on _earth_ would I tell you _that?”_ he finally managed, almost biting his own tongue as Angel squeezed both members in his palms and thumbed the edge of the sensitive heads.  
  
Laughing, Angel leaned down to playfully peck Pent’s mouth before nipping his lower lip. “Cuz if I knew you were packin’ this much _heat,_ I woulda jumped your bones _months_ ago and saved us all this fuckin’ time.” The spider looked down at the two cocks in his grasp and shivered as a horny little whimper escaped his mouth. “It’s gonna be _real_ hard to keep off ya now.”  
  
Before Pent could retort, the spider began to pump both of his shafts, his grip smooth and firm as Angel peppered little kisses over his cheek. “Well it took forever to get ya to pop, but fuck the wait was worth it.” Angel scooted up to press his own weeping shaft against Pent’s and gave a contented sigh as he rocked his hips in rhythm with the twisting of his wrists. “Shit, they’re nice an’ _thick.”_  
  
Laying back on the pillows, Pent stared up at Angel, one hand still holding the spider’s back while the one that had pushed his cocks out moved down, reaching for the pink member jutting from Angel’s groin. Angel grinned toothily and shifted his hips as the snake wrapped his fingers around him. “Was wonderin’ when you were gonna get to reciprocatin’,” he said with a wink, moaning softly as Pent thumbed over the sensitive head.  
  
Pent just rolled his eyes, syncing to match Angel's pace as both of their hands slid wetly over the length of each other’s dicks in time with the spider’s rocking hips. As Angel’s skilled fingers tightened their grip, Pent groaned and shifted the hand that wasn’t stroking Angel’s member against his abdomen to tangle in the spider’s white hair, tugging _hard._ Angel gasped, his eyes going wide for a moment before his pupils dilated. _“Kinky,”_ he teased as Pent gave another solid yank. “Oh _fuck_ yeah, pull my hair, daddy.”  
  
Immediately Pent tensed and gritted his teeth, growling, “Don’t call me that,” as he leaned his chest up and tilted Angel’s head back, exposing the spider’s throat.  
  
Angel just grinned, showing every single tooth in his mouth as he arched into the hold, not fighting Pent’s firm grasp at all.  
  
“Mmmm, not into it? Too bad.” He laughed as Pent began to mouth against his neck, forked tongue licking up the tendons and tracing the heady pulse pounding underneath the spider’s skin. “Alright, let’s try this one on for size.” Angel twisted his head, not pulling loose from Pent’s fingers, but lining his mouth up with the thin membrane covering the snake’s ear.  
  
“Why dontcha show me what you got, _sir.”_  
  
Pent stiffened and groaned, burying his face fully into the spider’s throat as his heart hammered a heady beat under his ribs. _Fuck,_ why did that sound so goddamn _sexy?_ _  
_ _  
_He felt Angel laugh against him, the rumble of the other man’s voice vibrating through his chest and throat respectively as hot breath misted over Pentious’ shoulder. “Mmmm, _that_ got you going. Both your goddamn dicks _jumped.”_ Angel gave the two shafts a playful squeeze and Pent hissed, muffling the sound as he continued to press kisses along the warm fur and arched his body up into Angel’s.  
  
Angel’s breathy dirty talk filled his ears as Pentious continued to pull the spider’s hair while pumping Angel’s weeping cock hard, smearing the clear precum over the swollen slit and down the throbbing length with each and every pulse.  
  
The spider’s upper arms gripped his shoulders and Pent closed his eyes, panting against Angel’s neck as he felt the other man’s nails _drag_ down his skin hard enough to sting, but not break the scales.  
  
It had been so damn long since he had the warm weight of another person’s body above him. That solid weight combined with the distinct smell of the spider’s fruity shampoo mixed with sweat and _cum_ had him shaking with arousal.  
  
He yanked Angel’s hair again, earning him a strangled moan and a full-body shudder along with another spurt of precum against his knuckles. “Oh _fuck yeah,”_ Angel rasped, clawing deeper down Pent’s back. “Make it _hurt._ C’mon.”  
  
Swearing under his breath, Pent tucked his head into the juncture of Angel’s neck and shoulder, panting against the pounding pulse barely hidden under a layer of soft white fur. The heartbeat was like a siren song and he pressed kisses to the skin, sucking on it until Angel was purring and stroking him all the faster, his impatience revealing in its desperation.  
  
Not that Pent was much better off. The heady combination of Angel’s teasing pumps to his shafts, bouncing breasts, and wanton _moans_ had the snake already close to the edge.  
  
He hadn’t had anyone in years and just six months without even his own hand was finally catching up with him. It didn’t matter that they were barely doing more than rubbing up against each other like teenagers, Angel was loud, eager, and _fuck_ Pent couldn’t hold back.  
  
Letting out a low hiss, Pentious shivered as his cocks gave a heady throb against Angel’s soft palms. It was the only warning Angel got before the snake was spilling against his own abdomen, two lines of thick semen jetting out hot and messy against his scales.  
  
Without missing a beat, Angel laughed and continued to rub him through it, making Pent whine as his shafts emptied that last of their sticky load into the other Demon’s fingers.  
  
Pent was still breathing heavily as Angel lifted one of his hands, flexing his cum-slicked fingers playfully before lapping at the meat of his palm. “Someone really needed that,” the spider teased, that sinful tongue darting out for a second taste. “Mmm, did that feel good, _sir?”_ _  
_  
The words settled deep in the pit of his stomach like sparks threatening to reignite the glowing embers of his own arousal. He forced himself to take a deep breath and then closed his eyes, counting to five. When he opened them again, he saw Angel was still looking down at him with a sultry half-lidded stare, rubbing his own hardon against the semen pooling in the dip of Pent’s abdomen. “You gonna help me with this or not?” Angel said with a laugh, removing his remaining hand from Pentious’ shafts to cup his own breasts, giving a himself a firm squeeze.  
  
Pentious felt something in him snap and without warning he was dragging the spider’s head back by his hair hard enough to make the other man cry out and arch his spine. Gripping down on Angel’s cock, Pent pressed up against the spider’s chest and sank his teeth, fangs and all, into the other Demon’s throat, jacking him furiously.  
  
Angel moaned, the entire length of his cock twitching as he shuddered bodily against Pent. Then the spider’s dick was kicking in his fist and Pent growled as he felt Angel messily shoot out over his clenched knuckles. “Oh _shit…”_ Angel groaned, thrusting his hips weakly into Pent’s hand as he shivered in the aftermath. “Damn, Pen. Didn’t think you could get this _rough.”_ He loosened his grip on Pent’s body, muscles going lax as he leaned into the snake’s chest to catch his breath.  
  
Pentious grunted around Angel’s throat and slowly withdrew, wincing at the sight of two red pinpricks where his fangs had pierced the other man’s skin. He probably shouldn’t have bitten down so hard, but in the moment, instinct had driven him to sink his teeth into that mesmerizing pulse. Pressing an apologetic kiss to both marks, he drew back, sighing as he stared at Angel who was still glassy eyed from orgasm.  
  
Slowly the spider lifted his head, his expression loose and languid as he met Pent’s gaze. “Mmmm, normally I ain’t into gettin’ marked up-” He raised one arm to brush the marred skin of his neck and said, “-but that actually felt _really good."_  
  
Pent blushed and grinned awkwardly as Angel went in for another kiss, slipping his tongue into the snake’s mouth without any push back.

He should probably stop kissing the other Demon and begin the clean up process. They both got what they wanted out of this and there was no point in continuing any intimate touches, but Pentious couldn’t bring himself to pull away as Angel pressed onto him, licking into every corner of his mouth.

As they kissed, he felt the spider’s legs loosen their grip around his tail while the Angel’s arms slowly went limp over his shoulders and against his sides.  
  
Angel gave a muffled grunt and Pent pulled back, only to see the spider slide forward and land limply against his chest. “The _fuck?”_ Angel growled as he tried to lift his chained arm, only for the appendage to immediately flop back to his thigh with a slight smack. “Why the hell can’t I move my goddamn body?”  
  
Realization slowly dawned and Pent offered the other man a weak smile as he helped straighten him, holding Angel upright on top of his tail with one hand. “Ah, that would be my venom…” he reminded, loosening his grip from Angel’s cock and wiping his fingers on his own soiled scales. “I guess I got lost in the moment.” He winced as the other man’s brow furrowed, mismatched eyes narrowing in annoyance. “It will _eventually_ wear off.”  
  
“You stupid _asshole,”_ Angel groaned as Pent adjusted the other Demon’s torso to lay against his, their spent cocks trapped between the warm press of their bodies. “How the fuck did you forget about your own goddamn _juice!?”_  
  
Pent sighed and gently carded through Angel’s hair, petting over the strands he had been pulling at just mere minutes ago. “You should take it as a compliment,” he murmured all while the spider continued to glare at him.  
  
“I _guess…”_ Angel muttered, rolling his eyes. “Got you off good enough to the point where you fuckin’ forgot you can knock me on my ass with one chomp.” He sighed and pursed his lips. “So how long am I gonna be comatose?”  
  
“Half an hour maybe?” Pentious said, feeling Angel huff against his collarbone. “How about I get us into the bath?” At least he could get them both clean while they were waiting for the effects to dissipate. No need to lay in their own filth any longer than they had to.  
  
“If we can even fuckin’ fit with your fat ass in the tub,” Angel said as Pent shifted up to sit, holding Angel as he separated them slowly, wincing at the tacky sensation that came from the mess of cum on his belly. Angel glanced down as Pent manhandled him to lay back. “Least it was good until you fuckin’ decided to poison me.”  
  
Pent rolled his eyes and leaned over, lifting Angel into his arms with the spider’s head pillowed in the crook of his elbow while the Demon’s long legs dangled over the opposite forearm. “I’ve already explained it’s not poison,” he murmured as he slipped off the bed and carried them into the bathroom, sitting Angel down against the tub as he began to fill it. “But I am sorry. It truly was an honest mistake.”  
  
Angel just continued to pout as the basin filled behind him. “Sorry doesn’t give me back my arms, dickbag,” he muttered as he tried to move one leg, only succeeding in the smallest of twitches.  
  
Sighing, Pent turned off the faucet and said, “Well, you still got what you wanted out of this, even if the ending wasn’t _quite_ what you had in mind.” He bent over and lifted Angel up again as he slithered into the tub, carefully sinking down to not displace the water. They barely fit and it wasn’t particularly comfortable for Pent, but it was better than staying sticky. _  
_  
“If we really had it my way, we’d be startin’ up round _two,”_ Angel corrected as Pent began to wash the cum off underneath the surface of the water.  
  
Pentious raised a brow and snorted. “Round _two?_ Is your lust and curiosity not thoroughly sated?”  
  
Angel raised one eyebrow at him incredulously. “Uh, _no?_ I just found out you have two dicks. I’m still imagining all the possibilities.” At the scandalized look on Pent’s face, Angel chuckled and added, “What? It’s _hot!_ I’ve fucked a lot of guys, but never had a fella with two full-sized cocks. Tentacles sure, but not this.” He pointedly glanced down to Pent’s abdomen where both his softened members were still laying outside of his tail. “You can’t tell me you don’t wanna go again.”  
  
“It was good, but I thought the point of this was to just get the carnal urge out of our systems,” Pent muttered as he slipped a hand down, adjusting his slit to tuck both his shafts back into their pouch (earning him a childish pout from Angel).  
  
“Yeah, that was _before_. Times have changed,” Angel said with a small smirk. “You have two dicks and you’re actually a decent kisser so sucks to _suck,_ but if you think I’m not gonna chub up every time I see you get naked from now on, you’re outta your goddamn mind.” Pentious sighed and Angel just laughed in turn. “Pen, can ya honestly say you wouldn’t come back for more of _this?”_

Had he any control of his limbs, Angel would probably have attempted a sultry pose, but as is, he was limp and curled on his side, head pressed to the hollow between Pent’s shoulder and collarbone.  
  
Pentious chewed his tongue before glanced down at Angel’s body, taking in the way the wet fur clung to the shape of his Demon form. “I mean-” He paused and cleared his throat, struggling to articulate his thoughts.  
  
It wasn’t that it hadn’t been good, quite the opposite in fact, but a one-night stand and a true friends with benefits relationship were very different things. The latter required so much more trust _and_ the ability to keep emotionally distant. He was already struggling with the latter given how tied up their circumstances were with Valentino. Adding regular sex to the mix was surely a disaster waiting to happen.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity of mulling over the idea, Pentious exhaled and looked down at Angel (who had surprisingly shown a great deal of patience while the snake silently battered the concept around in his head). “You _really_ want to do this again?”  
  
“I mean, I’d want more than just a coupla’ handjobs, but yeah, I’m down to fuck again,” Angel said with a shrug, his eyes going wide as he realized he was capable of basic movement again (albeit, very minor). “You’ve been teasing me with that mouth of yours for literally months so I feel like I’ve earned at least _one_ blowie at this point.” Pent scoffed, his cheeks tingling again as Angel grinned up at him. “But yeah, I’m down for making regular sex a thing. We’ll both be less goddamn ornery.”  
  
Pursing his lips, Pent tipped his head back to rest against the rim of the porcelain tub. “I suppose that is true,” he agreed. “But-”  
  
“But _what?”_ Angel asked with a raised brow. “I swear, you’re the only guy I know who overthinks sex _this_ much. It ain’t that serious.”  
  
Pent licked his lips and closed his eyes. It was _and_ it wasn’t. Of course _Angel_ didn’t see any problem with the arrangement. He was someone who sought pleasure above everything else, the fallout be _damned._  
  
But there were potential consequences to this, namely more fights and _other_ people finding out.  
  
As Pent mused, he felt Angel manage to shift his hips on top of him, adjusting his posture to better look the snake in the eyes. “Ok, what’s got you so hung up on this? We’ve already broken the dam so what’s wrong with a repeat performance or two? Afraid I’m gonna charge ya for it when all’s said an’ done?” Angel teased with a flirty eyebrow waggle. “Consider this my payment for all the cab fares. You get free access to _this,”_ he nodded his chin down in a vague gesture to his body, “-on a regular basis.”  
  
Pent sighed. “People will _talk…”_ he murmured, lifting a hand to pinch over the bridge of his nose. _  
_  
Angel’s smile fell and he let out a loud groan. “Ugh, you’re such a fuckin’ _tool._ Look, we don’t gotta do PDA and shit like that. I’m down for keepin’ this squarely in the bedroom.” He slowly raised his arm a bit and flexed his fingers. “Oh _thank god,”_ Angel murmured before slowly tilting his head up to meet Pent’s gaze. “So ground rules. Let’s make a list and stick to it so ya don’t get your non-existent panties in a bunch.”  
  
Pent blinked and then looked down to stare at the rippling surface of the water. If they were going to continue this strange arrangement, setting up basic restrictions would certainly make him feel safer and a little more in control. At least then there was always something to fall back on when he felt unsure of himself or the decision to continue sleeping with the other man.  
  
He took a deep breath and shifted his hips, helping Angel to straddle him again and holding the spider’s shoulders up with both arms. “If we do this, there can be _no_ displays of physical intimacy or affection outside of private interactions, including anything posted to social media,” he swallowed and added, “No surprising me either. Don’t just assume that I’ll go along with every strange kink and sex act that you personally enjoy.”

"You mean like stickin' a finger up your snussy?"

Pent nearly choked as he stared up at the spider, watching the way Angel’s smile turned into a smug grin. "My _what?"_

The spider cackled and leaned his head down. "Your _snussy._ Snake puss-" Pent immediately covered the other man’s mouth with his palm, a deep blush rising to his cheeks as the other Demon devolved into giggles above him, the bathwater rippling with the force of his laughter.

"No, do not ever call-" Pent paused, going momentarily stiff underneath Angel before removing his hand from the spider’s mouth to scratch down the side of his face. "Oh _dear lord_ , is _that_ what you meant by **_snitties..."_ **

Angel just laughed all the louder, his thighs tensing around Pent’s tail as he flexed the muscles of his legs. “Hey, at least between the two of us, we got plenty of T _and_ A." He grunted and managed to shift out of Pent’s hold, sitting up straight on his own before adding, “But yeah, I wouldn’t do any freaky shit without checkin’ in anyway. Can’t have you runnin’ away from me with your dicks hangin’ out.”  
  
Giving the spider a tired frown, Pent shook his head and muttered, “I can assure you that I’m more experienced than you assume. I'd still prefer to have _some_ warning before having something thrust upon-” He paused mid-sentence and groaned as Angel just gave an amused snort.  
  
“Yeah, well I don’t buy your self-proclaimed status as some Victorian sex god,” Angel said, slowly stretching out each of his arms and cracking his elbows as the venom wore off. “You fuckin’ turn bright red when you stare too long at my goddamn tits.” He gave two small bounces, his lower hands cupping the underside of his wet heaving breasts pointedly as Pentious frowned. _  
_  
“I simply prefer to keep things behind closed doors. _Intimate,”_ the snake corrected even as Angel continued to playfully grope over his own body. “I don't like to discuss or engage in sexual conduct around people who I’m not inviting to my bed.”  
  
Lifting one leg up and out of the water, Angel settled the long dripping limb over the snake’s shoulder in a truly impressive display of flexibility and pursed his lips. “Alright, we’re fuckin’ _now_ ain’t we? So when are ya gonna mellow out, huh?” He leaned in letting his top two hands splay out against the snake’s pecs as the bottom two cupped Pent’s hipbones underneath the rippling surface.  
  
Pent looked at the spider’s leg and then down at the hands groping over his scales before murmuring, “Were there any stipulations you wanted out of this?” He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side as Angel let his leg slide down over his arm and back into the water. “I assume you have some requests as well?”  
  
Angel shrugged and readjusted to press his torso into Pent, dripping breasts smothering the eye in the center of his sternum. “I already mentioned the blowjob right?” he asked, earning him an annoyed sneer from Pent. “What!? I think that’s pretty goddamn reasonable!” Angel snickered and then pressed a quick peck to Pent’s mouth, ignoring the other Demon’s scowl. "Alright, how 'bout you work ta keep an open mind then? I don't wanna throw you into shit that you really can't stand, but don't just shoot down everythin’ that's new and a bit scary for ya.” His smirk dropped into a gentler smile as he pinched Pent’s hips and waist. “Promise me you'll give my stuff a shot before decidin' we're done and movin' on with your vanilla shit. The strawberry with chocolate sprinkles is pretty damn tasty if you're brave enough to try."  
  
“I guess that is reasonable enough,” Pent agreed as Angel continued to touch him, the spider’s hands skating over his scales as if he couldn’t get enough now that he’d been given permission to explore. “As for the _blowjob_ , I can’t make any promises. It’s been a very long time since I’ve had a man in my bed.”  
  
Angel’s smile morphed into a sultry pout. “Just how many dudes have you had sex with?” he asked, lowering his voice as he pressed his brow to Pent’s, hot breath misting over the snake’s lips. “I gotta know what level of experience I’m workin’ with here. You’ve at least done _anal_ before, right?”  
  
Pentious furrowed his brow, undaunted by Angel’s salacious posturing. “I’ve had sexual encounters with at least a dozen different men over the years,” he said, knowing that Angel was simply not going to drop the subject until he had given him the juicy gossip he clearly wanted. “Before you ask, I’ve had roughly double the number of female partners, not including Kat.”  
  
“Who were the guys?” Angel asked, rolling his hips against Pent’s and causing the water to ripple even more, threatening to spill over the rim of the tub. “Friends, coworkers?”  
  
“Why do you care?” Pentious asked, grabbing the spider’s hips and forcing them to still even as Angel let out an annoyed huff. “Those men are long dead and haven’t been a part of my life for decades if not over a century.”  
  
Angel shrugged and leaned back, crossing his upper arms into a loose knot behind Pent’s hood. “Can’t a guy be curious? Look, how ‘bout you just tell me about the first man you fucked? Who stole your gay-ginity?”  
  
“I’m _not_ gay,” Pent muttered with a groan, removing his hands from Angel’s hips to rest both arms along the porcelain edge of the basin. “But if you insist on knowing, I was probably 15 years old. It was my first sexual encounter and altogether wasn’t anything _impressive.”_ _  
_  
Humming, Angel grinned down at him and licked his lips. “Interestin’, most bi-guys don’t jump right inta bed with a dude. They usually sleep around with ladies first. Alright, so who was this guy who stole your precious innocence?”  
  
Pentious shifted his tail underneath Angel, wincing as he displaced some water over the edge with a loud splash. “His name was Patrick and he worked with me. He was a few years older...maybe 17?” He shook his head. “My point is we were still young and _stupid._ Our encounters consisted of little more than jacking off together in a closet and making out like the teenagers we were.”  
  
Angel gave an exaggerated cackle. “Masturbating with a coworker _while_ at work?” He whistled and batted his lashes. “Pretty racy shit, snake. Alright, so what happened? You guys get caught?”  
  
Heaving a tired sigh, Pent tapped his talons against the side of the tub and said, “No, he was splashed with acid.”  
  
Immediately Angel’s easy smile fell and he pursed his lips in understanding. “Oh _shit._ Was he the one that-”  
  
Pent nodded and winced at the memory. “He lived, but I never saw him again after that. Our relationship, as _simplistic_ as it was, disappeared with him.” Clearing his throat, he grabbed Angel’s shoulders, shifting the spider off of him so he could slip out of the tub without spilling _too_ much more water onto the tile. Once he was out, he turned and offered his hand to Angel who took it, slowly standing on shaking legs.  
  
“Fuck, I’m still feelin’ pins from your juice,” Angel muttered as he stepped out of the tub and straightened up while Pentious leaned over to drain the bath.  
  
“I’m truly sorry for that,” Pent mumbled, setting the plug off to the side while Angel grabbed two towels off the rack. It was embarrassing to lose control like that, even if he had the excuse of it occurring during an intimate moment.  
  
He really should have fought the urge off, but Angel just kept _egging_ him on.  
  
The spider sighed and ran a hand back through his damp hair as he toweled off with his lower arms. “I mean, it was hot at the time.” One of his upper arms touched the swollen marks, fingers tracing the distinctive punctures left by Pent’s long fangs. “You said that it’s possible to build immunity right? Might wanna try it out so you don’t knock me on my ass every time you _nut.”_ _  
_  
Pentious blinked as the spider passed him the second towel. “What? Purposefully dose you with my venom?” he asked as he rubbed the cloth over his damp scales before dropping it to the floor to absorb the puddle that surrounded the rim of the tub.  
  
“Yeah. Either that or we put caps on those fangs of yours to keep you from bitin’,” Angel flicked one of the teeth in question, making Pent flinch and cover his mouth with a frown. “But that might make kissin’ kinda impossible.” Angel shrugged as he finished fluffing up his damp fur, hanging the terry cloth over his shoulders. “I just don’t wanna get stuck waitin’ on it to wear off every time we bump dicks.”  
  
Pent sighed and rubbed over his chin. “I suppose that is the most logical solution to the problem. I'll try to refrain from biting you, but in the meantime, we can build your tolerance through smaller doses. That way, should I _accidentally_ bite you, the effects won’t be _as_ debilitating.”  
  
Angel laughed and shook his head at Pent. “Man, you sound like you’re my goddamn dealer.” He began to drag the towel off his back when he paused, smirk widening as Pent bent over to clean up the water they had spilled around the tub. “I just thought of something else I want to do,” he said, stepping up behind Pentious while the snake dragged a towel across the cheap tiling.  
  
Pent rolled his eyes, wondering what exactly the spider had thought of at the last possible second to tack onto their deal. “What is it now?"

 _THWAP_  
  
He froze, feeling the distinct sting of a palm _slapping_ his backside, pain radiating out from the impact of the firm strike. Immediately he stood up and whipped around, wincing at the shallow ache in his back as he growled, “Why the hell did you _hit_ me!?”  
  
Flapping the offending palm, Angel just whistled and gave him a toothy smirk. “Needed to spank it at least once," he teased, both his lower hands wrapping around the snake’s trim waist and dipping low to soothe over the spot he’d just slapped. _“Fuck_ you got a thick ass,” Angel purred, squeezing the muscle as he leaned in and gave a flirtatious nip to the snake’s shoulder.  
  
Pent closed his eyes and shoved the other man back, making Angel stumble and pull the chain taut between them. “Why did I ever agree to this?” he muttered as he slithered out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom.  
  
“Can’t take it back now. I got you off good.” Angel snickered, following behind Pent with his lower hands crossed innocently at his waist. “So, round _two?”_ he asked, batting his long eyelashes at the snake playfully. “No biting this time?”  
  
Pent sank down onto the sheets and glared up at Angel in mild annoyance. “How about we take this slow? There’s hardly a need to rush given that we have _months_ left to explore the depths of your depravities.”  
  
In truth, he was still on the fence about this whole thing. Angel might be ready and willing to dive head first into a sexual arrangement (no surprise considering the other Demon’s complete and total lack of impulse control) but Pent had _barely_ recovered from the shock. 

He had just _slept_ with a man who he’d wanted nothing more than to _kill_ a few months prior.  
  
And, it had been better than he had expected. _A lot better._  
  
The spider groaned and rolled his eyes before plopping down on top of Pent, straddling his tail as he hooked his top set of arms over the snake’s shoulders. “Fine, but can we at least make out?” he whined, bouncing on Pent childishly. “Ya gotta gimme somethin’ to work with here.”  
  
As the other man pursed his lips and made his eyes as big and round as was possible, Pent sighed and lifted one hand to rest on Angel’s hip while the other cradled the spider’s head, letting his claws idly comb through the damp hair. “Alright _-”_  
  
Before he could articulate anything else, Angel was pressing into him, all four arms encompassing his chest in a cage of limbs as the spider practically devoured his lips. He grunted, stunned stiff for a moment before he tightened his own grip on the other man, letting Angel tip him back to lay against the bed with his tail dragging on the floor below them.  
  
As they writhed together on the sheets, Nugs stepped out of their bed and yawned, trotting over to Pent’s tail and curiously nudging the limb with their snout. When that got no reaction, they tilted their head in slight disappointment before grabbing their favorite ball and walking back to the basket. Nuggets settled down on their blanket and contentedly squeaked the toy as the two Demons continued to tangle in a mess of breathy moans and shuddering sighs.

* * *

Despite Pent’s insistence, things between them did not remain slow for long. Angel kept to his word and didn’t touch him any time they were out in public or even when they weren’t in their room, but as soon as the door closed and locked behind them, the spider would _pounce_.  
  
Maybe it was making up for all the months prior, but Angel was always ready to go, whether it was in the morning where he’d slide under the covers and play with the outside of Pentious’ cloaca until his cocks emerged or at night when he’d toss a packet of lube onto Pent’s chest and turn around, bending over to expose his hole and taint for the snake to pleasure while the spider jacked off onto his tail.  
  
And Angel was not quiet. Every encounter was filled with open moaning and some of the most _lewd_ dirty talk that Pentious had ever heard. Part of him couldn’t tell if it was real or just a performance (though Angel’s orgasms were at least confirmation enough).  
  
For weeks, none seemed the wiser to this change in their relationship.  
  
Then on the _very_ first Girl’s Night since the start of their arrangement, Cherri came by with a tote of snacks and face masks in hand, took _one_ look at the both of them and gave a tired roll of her single eye. Angel of course just laughed it off, but Pentious was absolutely mortified as he followed them to the rec room.  
  
“I _know_ what Angie looks like after he’s gotten dick,” she said as she began unpacking the bag of junk food, pausing only to toss the mud masks towards Angel while he laid out his nail kit on the coffee table. “But I'm glad to see that you finally lost your virginity, old man.” She straightened up and elbowed Pent playfully. “Better late than never.”  
  
Groaning, he pinched his brow and glanced to the hallway over his shoulder, making sure that none of the Hotel’s other inhabitants were within earshot. “You can’t tell anyone. Our relationship is purely physical, but if other people found out-”  
  
She waved him off and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and flicking through the channels as Nugs nuzzled against her shoe affectionately. “Yeah, yeah. I get it and I'm not here to judge. Just... _no details._ ” She paused to pet the pig and then looked back up to Angel. “But I won't lie, if I was in your shoes, Angie, I might’ve gotten desperate enough to jump on that train too.”  
  
Angel just laughed and then glanced at Pent, giving him a sultry wink as he pulled the large fleece blanket off the back of the couch. “It’s a surprisingly nice train. Old, but well _built.”_  
  
Cherri groaned. “Ang, you promised.”  
  
Laughing, Angel leaned over and pecked her cheek. “Yeah, yeah I got it. No details.” He mimed zipping his mouth shut and then settled down on the couch to open up the first packet of mud masks. The two friends applied theirs first before Pentious begrudgingly let Angel put one on him as well, holding the pig in his lap all while the Hightown Housewives fought and tossed wine at each other on screen.  
  
As the mud dried, Angel and Cherri began to do each other’s nails. Angel begged him for permission to paint his claws, but Pent held firm, only allowing the spider to file and shine them up with some clear-coat while Cherri worked on her own pedicure. Then when they finally washed off the face masks, Pent was genuinely surprised to discover that the scales around his brow felt exceedingly smooth and soft to the touch.   
  
Now they were quite a few beers (and episodes) in with all three of them sprawled out across the couch with several empty bottles, half-eaten bags of chips, and a tray of brownies scattered over the coffee table.  
  
Pent was barely paying attention to the TV, half-dosing when he felt Angel’s knee nudge his tail under the cow print blanket. Glancing up, he tried to meet the spider’s gaze, but Angel just continued to watch the screen, sipping his beer as Cherri rattled on next to him about how Sandra (one of the ‘housewives’) was such a catty bitch.  
  
Lowering his eyes, he tried to pull his tail away, but then Angel’s knee nudged him _again_ with the other Demon’s mouth quirking in profile.  
  
Pent resisted the urge to snort before pressing his tail back against the other man’s limb. It was all rather _silly,_ but there was a mild thrill to the act of getting away with even a small public touch. Shifting slightly, he let the lower half of his body slip further under the sheet and almost immediately one of Angel’s lower arms was resting against it, concealed only by the thick fabric of his hoodie and the blanket draped over them both.  
  
At their shifting, Nugs gave a small oink of protest, standing up to trot in a small circle before setting back down against Pent’s chest to cuddle. He smiled, petting over the pig’s back before grabbing his phone off the armrest next to him.

 _“If she notices, she’s going to kill us both.”_  
  
Pentious watched from the corner of his eyes as Angel picked up his phone right as it began to buzz, unlocking the device and reading the text with a small smirk before typing back: “ ** _She won’t notice if ya don’t make it obvious, asshole.”_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Smirking right back, Pent quickly turned off his notification alerts to avoid drawing Cherri’s attention away from the TV and pressed his tail into Angel’s firm grip under the blanket. _“You started it.”_  
  
The spider gave him a mild pinch and then tugged at the oversized blanket so that it wasn’t laying flat against their bodies so much as loosely hanging off Angel’s shoulders. **_“Yeah well, I don’t see you bitching.”_**  
  
Pent shrugged and smiled to himself. That was true. He wasn’t exactly pulling away from the other Demon’s touch when he very easily could draw that line in the sand. Not that this playful back and forth was particularly obscene, but knowing Angel, it wasn’t likely to stay _innocent_ for long.  
  
He sank back anyways, enjoying the gentle petting and occasional squeeze as Angel continued to grope over him under the fleece.  
  
When Cherri left to go to the bathroom, Pent barely had time to react before Angel was leaning over him, caging his body with all four arms. “I think you got a lil’ bit of an exhibitionist in ya, Pen,” he breathed, continuing to drag his fingers up the length of the snake’s thick muscle. “Fuckin’ a coworker at work and now this? Your kink is showin’.”  
  
“Make all the assumptions you wish,” Pentious said as he lifted his tail, wrapping it around Angel’s waist under the covers so that the tip of the limb curled around the top of Angel’s thigh. He ran his forked tongue over his fangs, enjoying the way Angel gasped as his tail lightly brushed the spider’s crotch through his pajama shorts. “You’re clearly getting something out of this too.”  
  
Angel’s eyes dilated and he grinned. “Never said I wasn’t. Just findin’ it real _interestin’_ how you’ve gone from bein’ a total prude to playin’ footsie under a blanket.” _  
_  
Pent was about to retort but quietly closed his mouth instead as Cherri emerged from the hall, a bottle of vodka in her fist. “Who’s ready to switch out the brewskis?” she asked as she plopped back on the couch next to Angel. “Oh, and I almost forgot!”  
  
She dug into her back pocket and pulled out a crumpled bag of weed and rolling papers. “You gettin’ in on this, old man?” she asked as Angel passed her his coke mirror so she could roll a few blunts.  
  
“Pen doesn’t smoke, babe,” Angel said, reaching for his lighter on the coffee table but making sure not to pull out of Pent’s grip underneath the blanket.  
  
Snorting, Pentious watched as Cherri closed the joint, twisting the paper at the ends. “I’ve had cannabis before, you know,” he corrected as Angel raised an eyebrow. “Normally I can handle a bit of back pain, but on occasion, it gets to be more than I can handle and smoking helps.”  
  
Cherri laughed and passed Angel the first blunt before going to work on a second. “Of course you have a bad back. I swear, we're gonna need to get you one of those _life-alert_ collars.”  
  
Lighting the tip, Angel took a hit and blew the smoke out into the air above them, spreading a mildly skunky cloud over the faded chemical scent of nail polish. “If ya need a rub down so bad, you can just ask like a normal person. Ain’t like I’m opposed to gettin’ my hands on ya,” he said with a wink as he passed the blunt to Pent, one of his lower hands flirtatiously skating across his scales under the blanket.  
  
Pentious took the lit joint as Cherri made an exaggerated gagging noise behind them. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said as he brought the blunt to his lips and inhaled, holding the smoke in his chest for a few beats before slowly exhaling it through his fangs. He saw Angel’s mismatched irises widen and round in a way that Pent had begun to recognize as _aroused_ and the spider grinned, taking the blunt back from him.  
  
“Well lookat that. No coughin’ or nothin’.” Angel took another inhale himself as Cherri snagged the lighter to ignite her own joint. “So much for that _I don’t do drugs_ angle you had goin’.”  
  
“I don’t do them _recreationally,”_ Pent said with a sigh, sinking further into the couch as Angel’s fingers continued to wander up the length of his tail, clearly trying to get to the slit of his cloaca without leaning over to draw any attention to the act.  
  
Cherri blew out a plume of smoke and said, “Didn’t the Victorians do all sorts of weird shit though? Like you guys had literal cocaine in _baby_ medicine.”  
  
“And it was considered just that: _medicine,”_ Pent reminded as Angel handed him the blunt again. “Were there people who partook outside the confines of medical necessity? Of course.” He drew another inhale, his mind feeling fuzzy the longer he held the smoke in his chest before breathing it out with a sigh. “I simply wasn’t one of them.”  
  
Angel smiled and nudged his shoulder with his elbow. “Until now. Look at you lightin’ up like a regula pothead. We’ve corrupted you.” He turned to Cherri, lifting his unchained arm to high-five her as the sneaking fingers of his lower set of hands found the slit, running along the edge teasingly while Pent stiffened.  
  
Cherri snickered and nodded, letting her tattooed arm drop back to her lap. “It is pretty nice to see you pull the stick outta his ass, Angie. Though I don’t think he’ll ever not be an absolute fuckin’ _Edgelord.”_ _  
_  
Huffing, Pent focused on petting Nugs as Angel continued to insistently rub along his slit, never making an attempt to penetrate underneath the scales, but clearly trying to get a rise out of him. In purely calculated revenge, he squeezed the section of his tail that was wrapped around the spider’s waist underneath the blanket. Angel immediately let out a soft gasp that devolved into coughs as he choked on the smoke in his teeth.  
  
Cherri winced and began to hit his back as he hacked. “You ok, Ang?”  
  
Clearing his throat, Angel grinned and wiped the tears that had formed under his largest set of eyes. “Yeah, just chokin’ on my own damn spit,” the spider said raspily even as his fingers meanly pinched the scales of Pent’s abdomen.  
  
Pent just smirked and lifted his phone, typing out, _“If you start something, always expect **retaliation.”** _  
  
The phone lit up on Angel’s lap and Pent saw the spider’s mouth curve into a small smile as he read through the text. He quickly typed something back and Pent glanced down, seeing the notification bubble pop in the corner of his screen.  
  
 ** _“Bring it on, bitch.”_**  
  
Pentious swallowed and looked up just as Angel flashed him a slow wink, shifting his narrow hips to rub against the tail coiled around his thighs.  
  
Repressing the urge to growl, Pent forced himself to turn back to the screen, trying his best to concentrate on the toothpaste commercial rather than the spider’s lustful advances. Of course, it was nearly impossible now that Angel had turned the whole damn thing into a competition.  
  
If there was one thing Pent could never back down from, it was an open _challenge._

Fortunately, unlike the other man, he had a little something called _self-discipline_ on his side.

A few hours later (vodka, chips, pretzels, and Pentious’ homemade brownies consumed in equal quantities), Cherri called it a night and packed up her things. After exchanging a solid hug with Angel, she pet Nuggets and then flipped Pent off before shouldering her bag and heading out the front entrance.  
  
Once the double doors closed behind her, Angel turned to Pent and grinned, holding Nuggets in his lower arms as he playfully tousled the fringe of his hair with his shackled wrist.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent gave a tired grunt and dragged him by the chain to the stairs, the spider whistling far too innocently as they ascended the carpeted steps. Stopping in front of their door, Pent slid back to let Angel unlock it. “You’re going to want to put the pig _down,”_ he warned as the spider inserted the key and turned the knob.  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question the statement, simply setting Nuggets on the carpet as the door creaked open, letting his pet toddle inside to go to their basket.  
  
“So what’d you-” Angel’s eyes went wide as Pent immediately shoved him through the frame, knocking the door closed behind them. He gave Angel no quarter as he pinned the spider up along the wall with both hands on either side of his head.

Angel's stunned surprise quickly melted into a wicked grin and he groaned, arching up against the door. “Ooh, didn’t think I’d riled you up _that_ much. Am I gonna get punished for all the flirtin'?” he asked, lifting his upper arms and crossing his wrists, tilting his hips back to puff out his ample chest a bit more.  
  
Pent just smirked, baring his teeth. “Maybe,” he murmured, letting one of his hands drop to Angel’s throat while the other groped at the juncture of Angel’s waist and hip. Pent lifted the other Demon’s chin a bit and Angel just returned his confident smile in full. “I assume that’s not a problem?”  
  
“If you’re askin’ if you can rough me up a bit, you've got the all clear” Angel said with an amused snort even as he continued to hold his sultry pose. “Just don’t go full-tilt on the pain. Make it _fun.”_  
  
Leaning in to nose at Angel’s throat, Pent exhaled a hot breath and smirked, feeling Angel shiver and stretch out all the more. “How do you feel about being spanked?” he purred, digging his claws into the muscle that wrapped around the Demon’s abdomen.  
  
 _“Ooooh,_ you’re really feedin’ into my daddy kink now,” Angel said with a horny little giggle, batting his lashes as he rubbed his thighs together. “Mmm, yeah, spank me sir. I’ve been soooo _naughty.”_  
  
Angel’s permission given, Pent began to mouth along the spider’s tendons, resisting the urge to sink his teeth in before kissing the spot instead and pulling away.

Lifting his head back up to his full height, he stared at Angel with half-lidded eyes. The other Demon was looking more than just a little flushed, cotton shorts tight across his groin. “Get undressed,” Pent ordered, running his claws up the line of Angel’s throat and then back down to his sternum.  
  
He saw Angel’s adam’s apple dip as he swallowed, the spider’s pupils wide with unbidden arousal. “Fuck, it’s hot when you’re all serious.” The spider leaned in for a kiss and Pent’s hand rose to grip his jaw, stopping him.  
  
“You’re being _punished,_ remember?” Pent reminded, tilting Angel’s head to the side to chastely peck his cheek. Angel pouted, but it quickly morphed into a smirk as Pentious released him and slid back.  
  
“So bossy,” he said as he dropped all four of his arms, removing his hoodie before yanking the tented shorts and underwear down with a single motion. Angel stepped out of them, leaving the clothes piled into a loose circle on the floor. Now naked (save for his socks), Angel turned around, the chain rattling with the motion as the spider trailed three of his four hands over his body, groping his chest, hips, and half-hard cock respectively. “Now where do you want me, _sir?”_ _  
_  
Pent just shoved past the wanton Demon, sitting down on the bed and pulling his tail over the sheets to make a broad lap. He looked up with a neutral expression, ignoring the seductive sway of the other man’s body to pointedly pat at his tail. Angel just continued to stroke his own dick, moaning softly as he stared down at Pent. “I’m so sorry, sir. I won’t be bad anymore. Promise,” he teased, rocking his hips with every tug to his cock.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Pent just patted his lap again and Angel chuckled before moving to straddle the snake, only for Pentious to grab his top wrists and manhandle him onto his stomach across the thick width of his tail. Angel turned his head to the side, staring at him as he kicked up his legs and arched his back into a clearly practiced pose. “Won’t you please go easy on me, sir?” he begged, pursing his lips even as he rolled his cock down into the firm press of Pent’s scales.  
  
“You might have too much fun if I went easy,” Pentious murmured, letting one hand rest on the small curve of Angel’s ass while the other settled against the bed, palm down and fingers splayed on the sheets. Angel immediately pressed back into his hand and Pent resisted the urge to chuckle.  
  
It was a _little_ desperate, but at least Angel’s enthusiasm was unmistakable.  
  
He ran his claws up and down the curve of Angel’s backside, building the anticipation as he felt Angel only get harder underneath him, the spider’s hips beginning to squirm impatiently. Pentious grinned as Angel glanced back over his shoulder, his lower lip swollen from being chewed on. “Fuck you’re _mean,”_ he said with a low whine. “A goddamn _cockteas-”_ _  
_  
Pent raised his hand and brought it back down, smacking Angel hard and making the spider jolt against him. Angel gasped, all four hands gripping the sheets below him tightly. _“Shiiiit,”_ he groaned, precum smearing wetly against Pent’s lap.  
  
“I think twenty ought to teach you a lesson,” Pent confirmed with a hum, taking his chained hand and lifting Angel’s chin, tilting the other man’s face back to look at him.

Angel smiled, his arousal blatant and intoxicating.  
  
“Sounds fair. I was a _real_ bad boy, wasn’t I?” he asked as Pent raised his hand again and smacked him firmly across the ass. Angel hissed, his fingers digging into the cloth, knuckles tight. _“Aaah!”_  
  
Pent nodded, licking over his fangs as he hit Angel a third time, watching the spider’s long legs twitch in the air. “Very bad,” he said, slipping the index and middle finger of his chained hand up to Angel’s lips. Immediately the spider opened his mouth, sucking around the claws with a low moan.  
  
It had been a long time since he’d adopted a more domineering persona in bed, but it had been surprisingly easy to slip back into form. It certainly helped that Angel was eagerly playing along, smoothing the transition without ever making it awkward.  
  
And fuck, it was very sexy to hold this sort of power again. It was all within certain parameters of control, but there was something _primal_ that boiled up inside of him whenever a partner let him take the reins and be the master of their pleasure.  
  
Maybe it was because he was used to playing the role with clients, but Angel surrendered beautifully. Of course the spider was still just as mouthy and taunting as he always was, but his excitement was palpable and Pent found himself getting hard just _watching_ him.  
  
Then Angel was humping against his lap impatiently and Pent grinned, brushing aside his thoughts to raise his hand again and give the spider’s raised ass another solid slap. Angel whimpered and shuddered against him, arching to deepen the already absurd curve of his spine even more.  
  
He made sure to vary his blows, alternating between light and flirty to being just on the edge of painful. Angel didn’t tell him to stop, only continuing to moan desperately around the snake’s fingers as his cock spit out more precum where it was trapped between them.  
  
On the last smack, Pent went rather soft, rubbing over the other man’s ass which now was a little swollen and hot to the touch after all the abuse. Beneath him, Angel groaned and leaned into the tender caress. “Am I forgiven, sir?” he asked as Pent slowly dragged his clawed fingers out of the other Demon’s mouth.  
  
“For now,” Pent let his hand slide down into the crevice of Angel’s ass, teasing against the hole and then along the thin skin of his taint. “But if you misbehave again, I can’t promise that there won’t be _repercussions.”_ _  
_  
That last word made Angel’s entire body shiver as Pent slowly helped the spider sit up to straddle him, watching Angel hiss a bit as he put weight on his throbbing ass. “Mmm, well I can’t promise to not be bad,” Angel murmured as he wrapped his arms around Pent’s shoulders, rocking his hips so that his cock rubbed against the snake’s swollen cloaca. “Especially when the punishment is _so_ good.”  
  
Pent gritted his teeth as Angel pressed down on the pouch, forcing his members through the engorged slit before taking them both into his grip. “Seriously though, that was pretty goddamn hot. You should try dommin’ full time,” Angel purred against his cheek. “I know a lot of subby sluts who’d _love_ to have a guy like you whippin’ the shit out of ‘em.”  
  
Hissing, Pent just groped for Angel’s cock, his free hand coming up to cup and squeeze Angel’s breasts. “I’m sure you do,” he growled in a low voice before pressing his mouth to Angel’s, enjoying the way the spider moaned and leaned in closer, practically trapping all three dicks between their hips.  
  
The spider continued to whine loudly through their kiss, opening his teeth to let Pent’s tongue play inside as he rocked up against the snake. Pentious closed his eyes, focusing on the heartbeat that pounded through the thin sensitive skin of Angel’s cock, tightening the grip of his claws every time he reached the swollen leaking head. Angel’s cock was wet enough to slick his entire palm and Pent huffed, pulling back to mouth over Angel’s jaw as he pumped him. The spider panted, twisting his own hands up and down Pent’s pricks in turn before the snake leaned back to drag Angel fully on top of him, forcing those long legs to splay wide across the bed.  
  
Angel grinned, his cheeks flushed as he lifted himself up to reach over, ripping open his nightstand drawer to pull out some lube. “Get those fuckin’ fingers in me _now,”_ he said, forcing Pent’s hand off his tits to pour some of the lubricant into his palm. Pent snorted, but didn’t fight the request, instead spreading the lube around until his claws were more or less slick and shining.  
  
Capping the bottle, Angel pressed down and went right back to kissing him, rocking his hips in time with his hands while Pent’s fingers trailed over the spider’s spread thighs and dipped into the crack of his ass.  
  
He felt Angel twitch against him as he pressed a claw to the other man’s hole, teasing around the rim before slipping inside easily. Angel sighed and bit down on Pent’s lower lip. “There's one, two to go…” he murmured in a breathy voice.  
  
Pent hummed and pressed his finger in all the way to the base of his knuckles before slowly beginning to thrust, twisting and curling it until he felt the muscle had loosened enough for a second.  
  
“You know your way around from this angle or do I have ta give you a map?” Angel said as two fingers slowly slipped inside, curling as soon as he was breached. His breath hitched and Pent just whimpered as he felt the spider’s hands clench tight over both his shafts. _“Shit_...never fuckin’ mind.”  
  
“I know how to find a bloody _prostate,”_ Pent grunted, pumping his fingers in and out of the other Demon as Angel began to whine and lift his hips to allow the snake to reach even _deeper_.  
  
If he thought the spider’s dick was wet before, it was practically _weeping_ against him now. He only knew Angel hadn’t come because he was still moaning like a wanton whore and babbling dirty nonsense into his ear.  
  
But he was close. It was clear that Angel wouldn’t be lasting long between Pent’s determined fingers and the tight grasp of his hand.

Mouthing over the spider’s throat and collar, Pent’s lips twitched as he repressed the urge to sink his fangs into the other man’s skin. Instead he laid kisses against the white fur, feeling Angel’s heady breathing skate along the dip of his shoulder and nape.  
  
Pulling out his two fingers, Pent lined up three, curling them through the slight gap of Angel’s swollen rim until he was able to rub at the spider’s sweet spot, shifting his wrist to press deep into the pulsing node.  
  
Angel immediately tightened into a goddamn vice around him and Pent gritted his teeth as the other man let out a loud cry. The spider’s entire back arched as he came against the black scales, opaque white splattering messily over Pent’s skin.  
  
He grunted but continued working Angel through the orgasm, circling the spider’s prostate for another minute until Angel’s hips finally stopped moving. Then he slowly retracted his fingers and wiped them off on Angel’s thigh, ignoring the annoyed look the other Demon gave him. Pent just returned the glare with a smug smirk that was quickly smothered by the spider dragging him up into a deep and thorough kiss.  
  
All the while, the two hands working his cocks never stopped. They only tightened their stranglehold and picked up the pace, filling the space between their breathy moans with wet pornographic _squelching._  
  
Angel broke their kiss and gave a few raspy huffs as he stared down at Pent, waiting until the snake opened his glassy eyes to laugh and growl, “I know you’re _close,_ asshole. Your dicks are ready ta fuckin’ blow their goddamn load.”  
  
Pent nodded and bit his lip, thrusting up into Angel’s grip as the spider’s spare arms dragged his hands back to his tits, letting the snake grope over the soft fluffy mounds with rough abandon. Groaning, Pent focused on the feeling of Angel’s weight pinning his hips, the spider’s warm breasts filling his palms, the wandering fingers that would _not_ stop touching his chest-  
  
And the two hands that held his members in a _vice,_ threatening to tip him over the edge of oblivion.  
  
Through the sensory overload, he felt Angel lean down to lick a long line up from his collar to the underside of his chin and for some reason, _that_ alone made him absolutely _lose it._ _  
_  
Pentious shuddered, eyes screwing shut as his cocks spilled over the spider’s hands in messy rivets. Hot cum dripped down over the side of his body and onto the sheets below as he chuffed, his hips giving two last hard thrusts up before settling back against the bed with a weak whimper.  
  
He took a few moments to catch his breath, simply basking in the pulsing afterglow as his entire body vibrated with pleasure and total exhaustion while Angel shifted around above him.  
  
When he blinked his eyes back open, Angel was staring down at him with a slightly smug grin, fingers continuing to trace over his chest in ever-twisting spirals. “Y’know...I think the only time I’ve seen you get this quiet is when we’re fuckin’.” He lifted his lower set of cum-slick hands and snickered before pushing off of Pentious’s limp body.  
  
“You do plenty of talking for the both of us,” Pent muttered as he rolled up to sit, wincing at the mess that painted his stomach before sliding off the bed.  
  
“What? Don’t like my dirty talk?” Angel asked as he stepped down from the sheets himself, softening erection bouncing between his thighs. “Admit it, you fuckin’ _love_ that shit.” He winked and then finally allowed Pent to tug him toward the bathroom so they could clean up.  
  
Pent rolled his eyes as he flipped the lights and turned on the shower, giving it a few moments to heat up. “I would say I’m ambivalent towards it. It’s not a kink of mine at any rate.” He checked the temperature and nodded, slithering inside the stall to make room for Angel.  
  
Following him into the spray, Angel closed the sliding glass door and turned, pressing up against the snake’s back before giving the curve of his tail a few suggestive humps. “I dunno. You get awfully hard wheneva I call ya _sir.”_  
  
He nipped Pent’s shoulder and the snake exhaled, pouring some soap into his palm to clean the lube and cum off his hands and stomach. “I never said it held no appeal,” he muttered as Angel’s arms caged his chest, fingers running down the slick skin of his torso and abdomen. “Just that it’s not something I actively seek out.”  
  
“Then what are your kinks?” Angel asked, continuing to mouth against his shoulder and collar with unabashed lust. “Maybe we can get ta tryin’ some of those out, hmmm?”  
  
Pent shrugged as he continued to clean his scales, trying his best to ignore the other man’s attempts at starting up round two in the shower. “I wouldn’t say I have any particular fantasies. I enjoy most aspects of sex…” He passed Angel the soap as he cleaned both of his shafts and then tucked them back inside of their pouch. “Though I admit that certain types of bondage are especially titillating.”  
  
Angel snorted as he took the soap and worked up a lather over his stomach and down into his crotch. “I fuckin’ _knew_ it. All those chains and restraints in your arsenal were such a giveaway.” He grinned and let his upper arms continue to explore Pent’s chest while the lower set washed away the mess they’d made. “You prefer to tie folks or _be_ tied?”  
  
“They both have their appeal,” Pent said with a yawn, finally batting Angel’s questing hands off of his body. “I’m normally the one doing the tying, but I’ve been bound before. There’s a thrill to holding all the cards and to being powerless.”  
  
“Mmmm, a man after my own heart,” Angel said with a hum. “Yeah, I got probably more kinks than you can count, but bondage is pretty fuckin’ high up.” He scraped his fingers through the fur of his fringe and ducked his head into the warm spray. “What about clothes? You got a thing for certain outfits?”  
  
Pent paused thoughtfully, letting the suds drip down the length of his tail. “This is going to sound strange to you, but layered clothing with lots of fasteners.” Indeed, Angel’s face immediately morphed from an amused grin to a confused frown. “There’s something about taking someone apart that I enjoy. You start with their clothes and work down. The more layers there are, the more intimate it becomes,” Pent explained, crossing his arms over his chest as Angel continued to rinse out the soap from his hair. “It’s like peeling back their defenses piece by piece.”  
  
“Ok, I can see that,” Angel said with a shrug, stepping out from under the shower head. “It’s kinky in that teasing way, though it sucks for quickies.”  
  
“The intent is to go _slow,”_ Pent said with a tired eye roll. “As much as I enjoy a fast dirty fling, there’s something to be said for the careful unravel. My best orgasms have come from long nights stretched all the further by tender foreplay.”  
  
Angel shifted and cupped Pent’s shoulders, looking the snake directly in the eye. “You are the gayest non-gay fucker I’ve ever met,” he declared with a small smirk, making Pent scowl in turn. “But at least you’re not _all_ roses. That spankin' was nothin’ soft.” One of his lower hands reached back to rub over his ass and Pent glanced down, noting it was still a touch pink underneath the layer of wet white fur.  
  
“I don't mind being rough, but my tastes are varied.” Pent slithered out of Angel’s grip and turned off the shower before yanking the slider open.  
  
Angel stepped out of the stall with him, grabbing both of them towels and handing one to Pent before rubbing it through his damp fur. “Well I guess at some point, when I got the patience fer it, we should try that _slow_ shit.” He winked from under the flop of his bangs and added, “I wanna see you goin’ straight the fuck off.”  
  
Pent laughed as he dried himself, tossing the towel over the shower rails to dry. “That would require you to wear actual clothes for once.”  
  
However, rather than look disappointed, the spider’s smirk only widened. “Whoeva said _I_ was gonna be the one unraveled?” Angel purred, leaning into Pent’s space so that their mouths were barely an inch apart, threatening a kiss, but never quite crossing the threshold.  
  
Pent paused and felt his face begin to flush violently as the spider knowingly dragged his tongue across his swollen lips. _“I beg your pardon!?”_  
  
“You heard me,” Angel teased, elbowing Pent as he hung his own towel and dragged him by the chain out of the bathroom, hitting the light switch as they passed the door. “I think you’d like bein’ the pillow princess for once.”  
  
 _“Pillow princess!?”_ Pent hissed under his breath as Angel crawled onto the mattress naked, forcing the snake to follow as the other man dragged the blankets over them both.  
  
Angel gave a nod and raised his arms to clap, turning the room nice and dark save for the telltale glow of the moon that pierced through the curtains. “Yeah. I want your ass _meltin’_ into the sheets. Maybe that’ll get you babblin’ for once.” The spider chuckled and wrapped his arms around Pent, laying his head on the other Demon’s chest. “Don’t think on it too hard, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”  
  
Pent huffed and settled back against the pillows. “I thoroughly regret sleeping with you,” he muttered under his breath.  
  
“No ya don’t ya fuckin’ liar. This is the most action your poor dicks have gotten in ages and we haven’t even done all that much,” Angel closed his eyes and yawned. “Still waitin’ on that blowjob by the way. _Any_ day now.”  
  
Sneering, Pent stared at the ceiling for a few minutes in passive silence as their breathing synced up, his chest deflating with Angel’s gentle exhales.  
  
The spider wasn’t wrong; this was the most active his sex life had been in _decades_. He hadn’t gotten laid this often since he was alive and married, but unlike his relationship with Kat, there was something about this that made him timid to invest any further, both emotionally and physically.  
  
When they finally were free, they might not go back to their usual ways. So where would they (or _could_ they) go from here? Before this mess, they might have kept a strange friendship of sorts, but now with _sex_ complicating the matter, there really was no telling _what_ might happen.  
  
Angel was very easy to be intimate with, if just on a purely physical basis. The spider was passionate, frisky, and open. But underneath the relaxed veneer of their relationship, Pent knew that he was there to fill a role in the other man’s life that would normally be played by clients and regular partners. He was practically a glorified sex-toy for Angel to pick up and use whenever the need hit him.  
  
Casual sex was fine, but this wasn’t just casual, it was _regular_ and Pent couldn’t help but wonder just how quickly everything would deteriorate when they were separated? Angel claimed to care about his fate, claimed to be _invested_ in the bizarre friendship they had formed, but bringing sex into everything made Pentious hesitant to trust in that promise.  
  
It certainly wasn’t helped by the fact that this aspect of their relationship had formed so quickly after their last meeting with Valentino.  
  
Pent wasn’t a _fool,_ he was well aware of the fact that Angel was someone who sought distraction and distance through pleasure. Most likely, this was just the spider’s way of putting Val’s abuse and threats out of his mind so he didn’t go mad with fear. Sex was an escape for him and Pentious was simply the most accessible route he could take.  
  
It really shouldn’t bother him to be used in such a way, but it _did_.  
  
Pentious chewed on his lip and glanced down at Angel, watching the way the spider held onto his chest and tail, clearly making himself right at home against the other Demon’s scaly body.  
  
How was he supposed to keep his distance with a man he was literally _chained_ to?  
  
Slowly he closed his eyes and curled his shackled arm around Angel’s shoulders, feeling the spider shift, but not wake under the touch.  
  
When everything was over and he was alone in his own bed again, he hoped he wouldn’t be reaching out for a body that wasn’t there.

* * *

The next week passed between them with little fanfare apart from finally making plans to get his piano transferred from his mansion into the Hotel’s lounge.  
  
Of course, arranging the entire process had turned into much more of a complicated endeavor than he’d initially thought. The professional moving company that Alastor had so _thoughtfully_ hired arrived over an hour late and then had the nerve to incessantly _bitch_ about how far away he lived when they did finally show up on his doorstep.  
  
Pent kept a close eye on the movers handling his instrument the entire time, tail flicking in mild agitation whenever they threatened to accidentally bump the edge of the piano into the nearest wall. Meanwhile Angel just texted next to him, occasionally flirting with the burly men whenever he caught one of them ogling his ample bustline.  
  
“You know the more you distract them, the longer this will take,” Pent groused to Angel as he finally locked up his home, slithering down the short walkway leading to the road where the Magne limo was waiting next to the moving truck. He paused, wincing as he watched the men struggle to lift the instrument and walk it backwards up their flimsy-looking ramp.  
  
“So? Didn’t realize we were in some big hurry to get this shit back.” Angel tugged his cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it to the ground, grinding his heel into the butt before he tugged at the chain between them. “I swear, you’re the biggest goddamn worrywart I’ve ever met.”  
  
Pent allowed himself to be dragged back to the limo, sliding inside before making room for Angel who unceremoniously dropped himself on Pent’s lap as soon as the door was closed behind them. Thankfully the privacy screen was up, keeping Charlie’s two little servants from peering in as Angel boldly teased a hand down his chest, tracing the outline of the eye in the center.  
  
“I just don’t want them to break it,” Pent muttered as the engine revved and the vehicle pulled away from his home to head back onto the road leading down the hill. “It wasn’t an easy thing to build and I’d rather not see it _manhandled_ by a pack of clog-brained buffoons.”  
  
Angel just smiled and lifted two of his arms to wrap around Pentious’ neck, stretching his long legs across the seats. “If they break it, we’ll just fuck ‘em up. Between the two of us, we could take a coupla’ assholes like that no problem.”  
  
Pent sighed and shook his head. “Beating them up wouldn’t _fix_ my piano should they break it,” he muttered as Angel’s lower set of hands unbuttoned the top of his jacket. He blinked and glanced down. “What are you doing?”  
  
 _“Nothin’,”_ Angel said in an entirely too innocent tone, unbuttoning the next fastener with an unnecessary flick of his wrist.  
  
Pursing his lips into a line, Pent closed his eyes and muttered, “We are _not_ having sex in the limo.”  
  
Angel pouted as the snake quickly did his buttons back up, tugging the fabric back down to lay straight against his chest. “Aw c’mon. We’ll clean up afterward. The bitches won’t even notice.” Angel tried to lean in for a kiss, but Pent blocked him with his palm. “Ugh, _fine._ I’ll be good.”  
  
The spider made to slide off of Pent’s lap, but found himself being held in place by two sets of firm red claws. Angel raised an eyebrow and Pent smiled, tapping one talon against Angel’s arm. “I never said you had to move,” he said with a shrug. “Unless you’d prefer to sit elsewhere?”  
  
“Nah, your lap is pretty nice,” Angel said with a chuckle, leaning back into him with a smug expression. “Even if you’re bein’ a _cockblock.”_ _  
_  
They arrived at the Hotel a few minutes before the truck, getting out and watching as the limo drove away before they went inside and headed to the lounge.  
  
Pent raised an eyebrow as he slithered to watch as Vaggie and Charlie attempted to push the other piano from behind while Husk tugged at a rope that was wrapped around the legs. Charlie grinned and waved as she caught their eye before turning around to push with her back as her feet scrambled across the dusty carpet. “Hey guys! Didn’t expect you back so soon!” she gasped as they slowly slid the heavy instrument across a sheet they’d laid out to assist with the moving process. “We’re almost done here, but if you want to put jams in the door for the movers, they’re behind the desk.”  
  
Pent raised a brow. “Do you three require-” he began before Angel smacked a hand over his mouth and walked him out of the lounge and back to the Welcome Desk in the lobby. “What was that for?” he groused, batting off Angel’s hand once they were out of earshot.  
  
“You are _not_ volunteerin’ us for that bullshit,” Angel said, bending over the counter to yank the various drawers open with his top two arms, pulling out multiple half-finished bottles of alcohol before finally finding the door stoppers. “Unlike you, I ain’t inta _manual labor._ Might break a nail.” He didn’t bother to put away any of the bottles or close the drawers before heading back to the entrance, sticking the jams into the space at the bottom of each door as the moving truck rolled to a stop in front of the sidewalk.  
  
“Right through here, boys,” Angel said, grinning as he gestured for the movers to bring the piano inside and down the hall to the lounge. Charlie and Vaggie looked worn out and sweaty, sitting on the piano bench while Husk was rubbing his lower back and looking extremely irritated as the movers marched in with the new piano.  
  
“Hey why the fuck didn’t we ask these guys to do the heavy lifting?” the cat growled as the movers set the piano down and easily maneuvered it against the empty stretch of wall. “They coulda done this shit in half the time.”  
  
“Because they’re here to bring in Sir Pentious’ piano. We had to make space for it,” Charlie explained, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow as the movers began to remove the protective wrap they had secured around the instrument.  
  
Pentious smiled, crossing his arms over his chest proudly as his beautiful black grand piano was unveiled. Charlie’s eyes went wide and she turned to Vaggie, practically bouncing. “Oh my god! Look at it!” She slid over to Pent and took his arm. “I can’t wait to perform with you, Sir Pentious. It’s going to be amazing to have someone to finally practice with.”  
  
He chuckled and gently removed her fingers from his arm. “It will be nice to play again,” he said as the movers finished up and exited, leaving the five of them alone in the lounge with both pianos now situated against the expanse of wall between the writing desk and bookshelf.  
  
Husk walked over, a thoroughly unimpressed look on his face as he tapped one of the keys. “Don’t look all that special to me, Pentious. Just another fuckin’ _piano.”_  
  
“I can assure you, it’s a unique build.” Pent said as he checked over the tuning before taking a seat on the bench with Angel leaning against the side of the instrument next to him. Flexing his fingers, Pentious slid the tip of his tail inside a small compartment underneath the piano and played a few scales before starting up a rendition of Clair de Lune.  
  
Charlie gave a squeal and moved to stand behind the snake, Vaggie joining her to watch Pentious’ hands float across the keys to the gentle tune of the song. Even Husk was quiet, content to sit back with his flask as Pent played.  
  
But more than anything, Pentious was aware of Angel’s eyes on him. The spider wasn’t doing anything in particular, just leaning back against the instrument as Pentious ran through the song, but for some reason he felt a distinct weight to Angel’s stare.  
  
Pent nearly stumbled over the ending, but managed to keep from playing offkey as he finished up, giving a small bow of his head as Charlie immediately began to clap excitedly.  
  
“That was so good!” she said as she sidled up to the bench. “Have you ever composed music or do you just play from existing songs?”  
  
“I’m no composer,” Pent admitted as he stood to close the top of the piano. “The extent of my skill is in reading sheet music and matching the harmony. I’ve never been an artist of any sort.”  
  
Husk snorted and capped his flask. “Well at least your playing isn’t half-bad. I was gonna veto this whole goddamn thing if you were a trainwreck.” He gestured loosely to Charlie and Pent and added, “Though you two clowns still gotta keep your _practice_ restricted to the wakin’ hours. I ain’t listening to this shit all fucking night.”  
  
Angel grinned and then laid back against the piano, lifting his legs dramatically as he rolled onto his side to give Husk a sultry look. “Aw, don’t like the idea of watchin’ our show, big boy?”  
  
Husk snorted and shook his flask. “There ain’t a pole in here, legs. How exactly are you gonna put on a fucking show with these two musical morons?”  
  
Laughing, Angel sprawled out, spreading his thighs and stretching his upper arms out alluringly across the top of the instrument. “Well, y’know I always wanted ta be one of those hoes hangin’ off the end of a piano. That’s a show in an’ of itself.”  
  
Vaggie groaned, her expression twisting from mild annoyance to pure disgust as she lifted one hand up. “Angel, close your legs! You’re _flashing_ us!”  
  
Angel just grinned, lifting his hips all the more out of spite. “Enjoy the view, bitch,” he said as Charlie sighed and shook her head in dismay.  
  
“Well at least we have the piano _now.”_ She looked to Pentious and beamed, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. “Everything else can fall into place from here.”  
  
Sliding off the top of the piano, Angel dropped his heels to the carpet and brushed the hem of his skirt back down. “Gotta give me fair warnin’ whenever you wanna steal the snake for band practice,” he told Charlie as Pent slipped out from behind the bench. “Only so long I can sit still while you guys do your thing.”  
  
Charlie laughed and nodded, touching the spider’s shoulder. “Of course, Angel. I promise to keep the sessions short, depending on how often Sir Pentious feels like playing.” She glanced at the snake in question and he shrugged.  
  
“I imagine it will depend entirely on my mood for the day, but for now, let’s agree on a bi-weekly basis and make any adjustments from there,” Pent said, straightening his bowtie while Angel just nodded dismissively, clearly not caring all that much one way or the other.  
  
“That works for me. Wanna start on Saturday?” Charlie asked, jerking her thumb back to the piano. “I don’t know if you guys have already made plans or whatnot, but I figure that’s a good enough time as any?”  
  
Pent looked to Angel and then nodded. “Every other Saturday afternoon,” he agreed as Charlie beamed and then moved in to hug him. Normally he would have sidestepped (side-slithered) the embrace, but he held firm, letting her give him a quick squeeze before pulling back.  
  
“I can’t wait. This is going to be _so_ amazing.” She turned to Vaggie and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss while Angel hooted at them both to get a goddamn room. “Anyway, I’ve got some things to take care of. Thank you all for helping out!”  
  
Husk rolled his eyes and flipped them all off. “Next time, I better _get_ something outta it if you’re gonna make me lift heavy shit,” he growled as he left the lounge, slowly followed by the girls.  
  
Angel snickered and then looked back to the piano, tapping his finger against several of the keys. “Well, guess I better get used to the idea of sittin’ around while you two fuckers go ham in here.”  
  
“It won’t be so bad,” Pentious assured him as he headed out of the lounge, Angel following him as they started down the hall toward the stairs.  
  
“Just don’t try ta _sing_. Stick to fingerin’ those keys,” Angel waggled his brows and made a lewd gesture with his hands. “Not that I ain’t givin’ ya plenty of practice in that regard.”  
  
Pent huffed, blushing softly as they ascended the stairs to their shared room. “That is hardly comparable.”  
  
When they finally arrived on the fourth floor, Pentious immediately noticed a nondescript box placed in front of their room. He blinked and leaned down, picking it up as Angel unlocked their door. “It for us?” the spider asked as Pent shrugged and followed him inside.  
  
“I don't see a label, but there isn’t anyone else staying on this floor to my knowledge,” Pent said as he took the keys from Angel, using the jagged metal teeth to cut the tape keeping the package closed.  
  
Setting the box down on the dresser, he pried the cardboard flaps open and peered inside. Pent paused and then immediately went stiff as he noted the contents.

Angel raised a brow and leaned over his shoulder, grabbing the package and tugging it from Pentious’ grasp to dump it out on the bed. “The fuck is-?”  
  
A box of condoms dropped out, landing on the sheets with a barely audible thud. “Oh _shit…”_  
  
“Someone _knows,”_ Pent said in a quiet voice, his throat feeling tight as he gripped the edge of the dresser, digging his talons into the cheap wood. Who had left the package? Was it Miss Charlie? Vagatha? God _forbid_ Husker…  
  
He paused, his blood running cold as he remembered the Radio Demon’s knowing smirk.  
  
Or _Alastor._ _  
_ _  
_“Hey,” Pent blinked as Angel shoved the condoms to the side and snapped his fingers in front of him, pulling his attention away from the mysterious package and its highly suggestive contents. “Cut the panic attack and look at me. This shit-” Angel shook the empty box, “-isn’t the end of the world. So someone heard us, _fine_. Clearly they haven’t ratted us out.”  
  
“Or they plan to blackmail us first,” Pent muttered, raising a hand to pinch his brow ridge. “Fuck…”  
  
Angel bit his lip and said, “Pen, I get that you’re not the sorta fella who likes people talkin’ about your sex life, but I gotta wonder if this shit goes deeper than your weird Victorian hangups.” He crossed both sets of arms over his chest. “Is it cuz it’s _me?”_  
  
Pent frowned and averted his eyes, making Angel’s expression tighten and twist. “Is it because of what I _do?”_ _  
_  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Pent finally exhaled and ran a hand down the back of his hood. “It’s complicated,” he murmured, noting the way that phrasing made Angel flinch before the spider recovered, his stance stiffening. “I imagine that you feel similarly.”  
  
“Not really,” Angel said, his lips pulling into a thin line as he tightened the cage of his arms. “I’ve had sex with hundreds if not _thousands_ of dickbags. What’s one more asshole on top of that, huh?”  
  
Pent winced as he felt the other man yank the chain, but he didn’t fight it, allowing Angel to drag him away from the dresser and onto the bed.  
  
They both sat down on opposite sides of the mattress, neither willing to meet the other’s eyes. Pentious swallowed thickly as Angel picked up Nugs, settling the pig on the sheets. Immediately Nuggets oinked and ran between them, begging for pets from both men as the awkward silence grew more and more tense.  
  
Finally Angel inhaled sharply and said, “Y’know, I’m not ashamed to be a whore.” He continued to pet his pig as he added, “Work is _work._ There’s shitty parts to it, just like any job. But the worst of it is people like you who wanna act like the shit I do makes me less of a person.”  
  
“I never said-” The arm not petting Fat Nuggets reached out and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing down hard enough to make Pent hiss.  
  
Angel quickly released him again, a sour look on his face as he glared at Pentious. “Yeah you fuckin’ _did._ You don’t gotta use fancy words to insult someone. I’m not a goddamn idiot.” He sighed and ran his two top hands over his hair as the bottom two tugged Nuggets up and onto his lap. “Y’know, I don’t ask for much from ya in this lil' deal. Just that you give me some fuckin’ respect.”  
  
Pentious lowered his gaze, clasping his hands on his lap. “What, do you want me to shout from the rooftops that we’re having sex?” _  
_  
“Oh cut the _dramatics,_ shitbag. I don’t need no grand declaration and you know it.” Angel rolled his eyes and laid back, pulling Nuggets from his lap up onto his chest. “Just take your head out of your ass for once and realize that your world won’t end if people find out we’re fuckin’.”  
  
Pent frowned and chewed his tongue. “As long as it’s private, we can both go back to our lives at the end,” he finally muttered. “With no one the wiser, it’s less to untangle.”  
  
Less people meant less questions. Less questions meant a clean break and no awkward conversations.  
  
No loose threads he’d be forced to _cut._  
  
He felt Angel staring at his back, but he didn’t acknowledge it. Instead he slumped his shoulders and then laid down himself, rolling onto his side to face away from the other man, the chain connecting them resting against his hip.  
  
Things really were a lot simpler when they were still shooting at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	8. Prying Open a Rusted Hinge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you are wrong to want a heart. It makes most people unhappy. If you only knew it, you are in luck not to have a heart.”  
> ― L. Frank Baum

Angel stared at his phone, the glare from the screen bright in the dark room as he smoked what had to be his ninth cigarette of the night. Pentious was asleep next to him with his back to the spider as he coiled up in his blankets. Angel might have found the way the tip of his thick tail peeked out from under the sheets _almost_ adorable if he wasn’t so annoyed at the snake.  
  
They’d been having a damn good time until the box of mystery condoms was dropped on them like a fuckin’ _nuke,_ making Pent crawl right back into his little shell like the two of them hadn’t been getting each other off nice and dirty for _weeks._ Sighing, Angel let out a thick plume of smoke into the air. In retrospect, he probably should have seen this coming months ago.  
  
Pent wanted to be his friend in private, not public.  
The snake was all for getting his dicks wet, but not ready to deal with the consequences of anyone knowing he was fucking a male _porn star._ _  
_  
Angel had been someone’s dirty little secret plenty of times before now, but it still fucking _stung._ Of course when he was alive, that had been the only option available. Holding a fella’s hand in public was a liability at best and a fuckin’ death sentence at worst, but he’d been young and stupid, desperate and willing to take whatever he could get no matter how shitty it was.  
  
In death, he was free to fuck who he pleased, but there were still plenty of guys who didn’t want to be seen banging a fella, nevermind a _whore_. With clients, it wasn’t a big deal. Angel didn’t care if they wanted to keep their transactions under the table as long as he got paid for his time all the same.  
  
But Pentious wasn’t a fuckin’ John, he was supposed to be a friend (a weird dickish _egomaniac,_ but still a _friend_ at the end of the day).  
  
He exhaled another stream of smoke and continued flipping through his feed. After that first _(terrible)_ picture in the cab, they’d both started posting selfies and tagging each other. Angel had thought that was the end of Pent’s issues with who he _was_ and what he _did,_ but apparently he’d been too fucking optimistic. Now all the snake’s stupid insecurities were back to rearing their ugly heads and giving him blue balls.  
  
Angel pursed his lips as an image of Pent bathing Nugs came up in the timeline. That day Nuggets had found a puddle and decided to roll around in it while Angel was distracted on a call with Cherri. Pent finally noticed and grabbed the leash, scolding the pig in a firm voice before ending the walk to bathe the piglet in the bathtub.  
  
He’d tried to explain to the dumb snake that rolling in mud was just what pigs did, but Pent insisted on keeping Fat Nuggets clean. Altogether it had been pretty cute to watch the snake try his best to gently wrestle the pig into the tub without hurting them. Eventually Nuggets did calm down, oinking softly as Pent poured warm soapy water down their back and cleaned them with a rag, but not until after they’d thoroughly drenched the snake from head to tail.  
  
Angel sighed and scrolled to the next picture from the same day which was Pent towel-drying Nuggets, his pet quite literally burritoed in soft terry cloth with just their pink face sticking out of one end. The snake looked mildly annoyed, but still held the animal gently, belaying his fondness despite the soaked clothes and scratches Nugs' hooves had left against his skin.  
  
A decent guy in one moment and an absolute fuckboy in the next.  
But he did have two dicks.  
  
Angel groaned softly, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
Two _really_ nice dicks.  
  
Angel stared at the other Demon as he lifted his cigarette to tap the ash out into the metal tray on his nightstand. He really wasn’t sure where they were gonna go from here. Pent was clearly terrified of being found out, but he also hadn’t explicitly asked to end the casual sex. Angel was (rightly) pissed at the snake but not enough to go back to full-blown chastity for the next several months.  
  
Glancing to the box of condoms on the dresser, Angel frowned and brought his cigarette back to his mouth. Whoever had sent them had probably just thought they were doing them a favor. He suspected it was Charlie, but it’s not like there was any way to confirm it in any case. No one had mentioned any obvious change in their relationship or had hinted that they knew. Of course, Cherri had been able to see right through his bullshit, but that wasn’t much of a surprise.  
  
He’d never really kept many secrets with his best friend anyway.  
  
Aside from her, he hadn’t really let anyone else in. Not only was it bad for business but he really didn’t want to have to worry about people abusing even the smallest amount of faith he lent them.  
  
Trusting Pentious hadn’t been a conscious decision. They _had_ to rely on each other to get through this shit. He hadn’t gone into their agreement with the intention of letting the snake know anything more than was absolutely necessary to deal with each other’s baggage (without starting fights), but as the months passed, the mask slowly began to slip.  
  
He’d stupidly let the snake slither his way past all the walls he’d built and into the deepest darkest parts of himself. He really only had himself to blame when it finally ended up biting him in the ass.  
  
Pent might be a good fuck-buddy and a sort of decent friend, but at the end of the day the snake was just as disposable as all the other casual flings Angel had over the years. This bullshit _shouldn’t_ even fuckin’ phase him.  
  
Looking back to the snake, he exhaled one last plume and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray. The fact that he’d stayed up this goddamn late musing over _Pentious_ was so embarrassing. Why should he waste another fuckin’ minute thinking about _him_ when the stupid snake wasn’t losing any sleep over this bullshit?  
  
Angel rolled over, forcing his eyes closed as he settled under the covers. The blankets were warm but after _weeks_ of spooning up to Pent’s heavy bulk, it actually felt like a downgrade. He exhaled slowly and tried to count sheep, the animals quickly morphing into baby pigs in his mind’s eye as his thoughts drifted.  
  
He had more important shit to focus on than Pent’s ridiculous hangups. He was better than this. He was fucking _Angel Dust,_ the biggest porn star and hottest piece of ass in this shit pit.  
  
The snake being a decent lay was meaningless in the grand scheme. There were plenty of better dicks across the Pentagram who were less mouthy and actually _wanted_ his goddamn attention. He could have anyone. He didn't need Pentious.  
  
That last thought echoed around his conscious mind as a vocal and distinctly bitter mantra before he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Angel woke to Pent’s tea kettle as was normal, but rather than sit up and greet the day, he kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep even as he felt the metal links shift and the mattress dip with Pentious’ rolling. He heard the sound of water being poured into a cup and then there were a few beats of silence between the snake letting out a low yawn and cracking his back.  
  
He could feel the other man’s eyes on his shoulders, but didn’t bother acknowledging it as he continued to take deep even breaths. His rage from the previous day might have cooled down from the heated simmer that it once was, but by no means was it close to room temperature.  
  
A few minutes stretched between them before he felt a hand rest on the back of his head, claws carding over his hair in an _infuriating_ affectionate manner. “I know you’re awake,” Pent said quietly. “You’re too stiff to still be asleep.”  
  
Sighing, Angel rolled up and batted the snake’s hand away, detangling his hair with his own fingers. “If you’re gonna give me some bullshit apology, I don’t wanna hear it,” he groused, leaning over to reach for Nugs in their basket, gently tousling the pig’s ear to wake them. Nuggets oinked and then lifted their head, blinking up tiredly at him before closing their eyes again and yawning.  
  
Pent retracted his hand and slowly sipped his tea. “I wasn’t going to apologize,” he said, watching as Angel continued to lean over the bed to pet his pig. “But we do need to talk.”  
  
 _“Ugh,”_ Angel sat back up and crossed his arms, glaring at the other man. “Can’t we just beat the shit outta each other an’ call it a day?” he muttered as Pent rolled his eyes.  
  
“As gratifying as that would probably be, it won’t do much to solve our problem,” the snake said, pointedly tilting his head towards the box of condoms. “I’m not looking forward to this discussion either, but if we’re to move forward, it _has_ to happen.” He gave a snide smile and let out a deep exhale, curling his shoulders in. “Besides, aren’t you the one always telling me that we have to get things over with and ‘rip them off like a bandaid’?”  
  
Angel snorted. Ok, fair enough, though he fuckin’ hated the way that Pentious threw his own words back at him. “Fine,” he said, watching the snake sip his tea. “So if you ain’t apologizin’, what are we gonna discuss?”  
  
Pent hummed and ran a hand back over his hood. “The nature of our relationship and what we need to do in order to keep the peace between us both.” He paused and glanced to Angel, shifting his tail underneath the blankets. “Despite my trepidations, I don’t think reverting to the way things were before is much of an option. For one, someone _already_ knows. Going back to a more platonic state won’t change that fact.”  
  
“Pretty _bold_ to assume I still wanna fuck you after last night.”  
  
Pent gave him a tired look and said, “You can be upset all you want, but I doubt that your anger will outlast your _libido.”_ He took another sip from his cup, red eyes staring at the opposite wall in front of him. “So we move on.”  
  
Angel blinked, feeling his blood boil inside of him. _“What?_ Just pretend it never fuckin’ happened?” he asked, gesturing with his chained hand to the incriminating box. When Pent nodded, he rolled his eyes and scooted closer to the snake. “Y’know, if you really wanna _rip_ off that bandaid, we should just come out an’ say we’re fuckin’. Beat this asshole to the punch. If you’re _so_ afraid of blackmail, just be the one who exposes it. Then they got no power over either of us.”  
  
The snake blanched, his cheeks rounded with a mouthful of hot tea. He swallowed with a wince and lowered his cup to his lap. “That is a _terrible_ idea!”  
  
“It really ain’t. No one is gonna bat an eye at the two of us hookin’ up while we’re locked together. I’m sure folks think that shit is happenin’ anyway so who cares if it’s confirmed,” Angel muttered, tugging his legs up to his chest and leaning his chin on his knees. “You’re the only one who gives a damn about this. It’s _just_ sex.”  
  
Pent gritted his teeth and looked away. “Maybe to you, but sex, even _casual,_ has social consequences.”  
  
Angel laughed bitterly. “Hey asshole, I’m _gay_. You don’t think I fuckin’ know what could happen if I get caught with the wrong person?” He shook his head and tightened his grip around both shins. “Until you’ve been thrown outta a guy’s apartment and forced to crawl _10 floors_ down a goddamn _fire escape_ in your underwear cuz his wife’s shift at the fuckin’ turnpike diner was cut, you got no business tellin’ me jack about _consequences.”_ _  
_  
The snake pursed his mouth, his expression softening slightly as he stared at Angel. “That is a rather specific example…” he murmured quietly. Angel just gave an annoyed huff.  
  
“Yeah, cuz that was pretty fuckin’ _normal,”_ he said as he lifted his head back up to scowl at Pent. “I really don’t care if people know. The worst that can happen is that some of my regulars might be a lil’ salty, but they’ll be right back in line as soon as we’re free. They can take their business ta any other hoe in the city til then.”  
  
Pentious nodded and finished off his tea, holding the cup in both hands as he stared pensively into the empty basin. “You’re not afraid this will be used against you? In _any_ way?”  
  
“Nah, cuz it’s just sex,” Angel said flatly. “You’re not my fuckin’ boyfriend or anythin’.” He paused, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the snake. “Unless you caught some _feelins’_ and just haven’t said shit.” And wouldn’t that be just plain hilarious? The Kingpin falling for a stripper.  
  
Angel could almost laugh. What kind of dumb ass _Pretty Woman_ shit was that?  
  
The snake shot him a cool glare. “No, nothing like that,” he muttered, tapping the claw of his index finger against the side of the cup. “But I do worry about what _will_ happen when we’re finally free of each other. Unlike you, I have to consider the way that rumors stir and twist past something we can control.”  
  
Of course. Pentious just had to be the one at the helm of his own ship, captaining his destiny through the storm of bullshit. Throw any monkey wrench in his plans and he’d cave faster than a house of cards.  
  
Sighing, Angel let his knees fall, tucking his legs underneath himself to scoot next to Pent. He grabbed the snake’s shoulders in his top set of hands and said, “Lemme lay some goddamn life-truths on your old ass: you can’t control _everythin’._ The world ain’t a fuckin’ machine that you can just dismantle and rebuild any which way ya want it. It ain’t possible to plan for every little thing, especially crap with other people.” He saw the snake frown, his red eyes lowering and damn him, Angel’s heart clenched for the stupid asshole. “The one thing we got any control over in this situation is _us.”_ _  
_  
Pent heaved a sigh, his entire chest deflating with the motion. “You’re not wrong,” he said after a few more moments of silence, pouting in a way that looked ridiculously childish on him. “I just don’t like being at someone else’s _mercy.”_ _  
_  
“Heh, get used ta it. If we fuck this up, you’ll be at Val’s for a coupla centuries.” Angel frowned and brushed his thumb over the snake’s collarbone. “So let’s just get it out in the open. Then it’s all over with and no one can use this shit against us.”  
  
The snake continued to scowl, but he didn’t raise any immediate objections or rebuttals. Finally he nodded and met Angel’s eyes. “Then we do it your way and rip it off-”  
  
“-Like a bandaid,” Angel finished with a small smile, feeling a touch relieved that the stubborn asshole was only stupid and not _blind_ to seeing some sense in this. He’d give him a little credit, as a treat.  
  
Leaning in, he pecked the other man’s scaly cheek before giving it a playful smack with the back of his hand. “I’m still pissed at you by the way. Don’t expect me ta forgive you bein’ an _dick_ last night just because we’re agreein’ here and now.”  
  
Pent snorted and put his cup down on the nightstand, stretching his arms out over his head. “As I said, I have no intention to apologize. You’re free to take all the offense you wish.” He lifted his chin defiantly and Angel rolled his eyes, shoving his chest before crawling over him to hop off the side of the bed and head to the bathroom.  
  
After they brushed their teeth and got dressed, Angel harnessed and leashed Nugs while Pent stood by the door and texted. “If we do plan to continue, we will need to stop by my home and pick up some vials of venom,” Pentious said absently, not looking up from the device.  
  
Angel blinked and then nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his top hands as he scooped up Nugs with the bottom set. “Fuck, I almost forgot. Don’t wanna end up on my ass all the goddamn time.” He paused and glanced to Pent as the snake slithered through the doorway. “Should we just head straight there then? We can walk Nuggets and have breakfast at your place. Kills a coupla birds with one stone.”  
  
Pent slipped his phone back into his jacket and locked their door before following Angel to the staircase. “Sounds reasonable,” he said, adjusting the brim of his hat as they descended down into the main hallway.  
  
By the time they got to Pentious’ lair, the eggs were already waiting at the door with a full breakfast tray along with more tea and a fresh coffee for Angel. “We’ll be taking our meal down in the workshop today,” Pent told them as he headed to the elevator, popping open the hidden panel and typing in the passcode with one hand.  
  
“Ok, Boss!” the little minions said, piling into the elevator next to the snake’s tail and making Pentious groan at their over-enthusiam.  
  
Angel just chuckled and stepped inside behind them, covering Nuggets’ eyes with one hand as his shoulder brushed Pent’s. “Not gonna lie, I’m gonna miss bein’ waited on hand and foot by these lil’ idiots,” he said, glancing to the eggs who just gave him a friendly wave as the doors closed and the carriage descended. “Can I keep one or two? You won’t miss ‘em.”  
  
Pent snorted once the elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding back open to reveal the massive workshop. “They are loyal to me by design. You’re my guest so they will treat you well, but they won’t obey you outside of the confines of my property,” he explained as he slithered out and led Angel to the storage locker while the eggs set the tray and mugs on the nearest workbench.  
  
The snake snatched up the vials of venom from the shelf along with a syringe before sending the eggs off to collect a smaller set of nodes. “We won’t want to give you full dosages during the immunization process. Smaller ones will build your tolerance without immobilizing you completely.”  
  
Shrugging, Angel followed him back to the bench and tied Nug’s leash to the table before they began to pick apart the homemade omelettes (“Kinda fucked up that you made ‘em scramble their cousins, don’tcha think?”). Eventually the eggboiz came back with a set of white nodes that were maybe a quarter the size of the yellow ones Pentious had previously used for his grenades.  
  
“There anything else we can do for you, Bossman?” the eggs asked, staring up at him with pure unrestrained admiration. Pent shook his head, giving them their leave and immediately the group of minions began to march to the elevator. “Just call us if you need us, sir!”  
  
Angel snickered and then sipped at his coffee. “You sure you can’t make _one_ that’ll listen to me?” he asked, watching as the snake ate.  
  
Pent lifted a napkin and wiped his mouth before taking the syringe and beginning to fill the small nodes with the venom from the jars. “I could, but whyever would I do that?” he asked with a raised brow. “Are you going to offer me something in turn?”  
  
“Always gotta be tit for tat with you, huh? No doin’ favors for your friend?” Angel asked, turning around on the bench to lean back against the side of the table, kicking one leg up over his opposite knee.  
  
“Being your friend _is_ a full-time favor,” Pent said with a small playful smirk, not once looking up from his work until all the nodes were filled and lined up in a neat row. He sighed, capping the venom jars before setting them and the syringe aside.  
  
Angel snorted and returned the smile. “Hey, you ain’t easy ta deal with either, asshat. You’ve got a stick up your ass the size of goddamn Texas and an ego that’s somehow even bigger.” He shrugged, remembering their last sexual encounter and how nicely the snake had teased his prostate until he was nearly sobbing. “Least you’re a decent fuck.”  
  
“Only _decent?”_ Pent said with a raised brow and a skeptical huff. “That’s quite the insult considering how often you cum by my hand.” He picked up one of the nodes and gestured for Angel to remove a glove and roll up his sleeve, which he did.  
  
“You lose points fer bein’ a prick,” Angel said with a pointed click of his tongue. In truth, Pent was a pretty damn attentive partner who _excelled_ in kissing (always a plus in Angel’s book). Most of his clients didn’t wanna makeout which was fine for work, but if he was actually fuckin’ for pleasure, he wanted at least a lil’ tongue action even if it was just some dude slobberin’ on him like a dog.  
  
Pent wasn’t the best that Angel had ever had, but then again, they also hadn’t gone further than intense fingering and handjobs. He’d just have to hold off any final judgments until he actually got to ride that pony.  
  
Which would hopefully be _soon._ As angry was he still was, there was no way he wasn’t going to test out what fucking a dude with two cocks felt like. He was determined to climb that mountain regardless of how much stupid ignorant crap spewed from Pent’s mouth.  
  
Angel was pulled from his thoughts when the piercing tip was pressed into his elbow crotch, a mild burning sensation spreading out from where the venom was being injected. Pent didn’t keep the node there long, removing it after maybe a handful of seconds before brushing Angel’s sleeve back over the mark. “You should feel relaxed, but won’t lose full control of your major muscle groups,” the snake assured as Angel stretched out to get comfortable.  
  
Nodding, Angel sighed as the burning slowly dissipated, leaving behind a dull ache in his arm and then a growing heaviness to his limbs. He twitched his fingers idly, testing just how much the venom was affecting him as it sank into his system, making even the simple act of keeping his head on straight take actual _effort_.  
  
“Y’know, the small dose doesn’t feel that bad,” Angel remarked as he watched the snake pack up the nodes into a box. “You could probably make a fortune off this alone if you felt like dealin’ in the drug dens. Some people ain’t lookin’ ta party, they just wanna be numb fer a night.”  
  
Pent’s neutral expression tightened. “I’m not interested in abetting addicts regardless of their motivations for using,” he said, his tone a touch dark as he closed the container and set it off to the side. “I enable plenty of chaos. No need to add self-destruction to the list.”  
  
Then the snake stood and removed his hat, setting it down on top of the workbench. Angel raised an eyebrow as Pent slithered in front of him, slitted eyes tracing over the lines of the spider’s body in a way that made him feel like he was being evaluated and measured. “Everythin’ ok?” Angel asked, sliding his leg off his knee as he felt the muscle begin to loosen even more.  
  
“Just fine,” Pent said before sinking down, coiling his tail underneath him and placing both his hands on Angel’s thighs to gently press them together.  
  
Angel blinked, his eyes going wide. Shit, was the snake gonna mess with him now that he was loose and drugged? “Uh, the fuck are you-?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent tapped his talons against the top of Angel’s kneecap. “You wanted a blowjob didn’t you? Or was that really just you messing with me yet _again?”_ he asked, his tone entirely too matter-of-fact for the situation.  
  
Momentarily stunned, Angel just stared down at the snake in mild disbelief as Pent huffed and grabbed the waistband of his skirt and underwear, tugging them both down to reveal his flaccid cock. “If you don’t want it, best speak now,” he said, glancing up to Angel with a raised brow.  
  
Angel’s confusion slowly morphed into a surprised smile. “Is this your non-apology apology? Get me to forgive your dumb ass by suckin’ me dry?” he asked in a snide tone as he lifted his hips to let Pent slip his clothes down the length of his legs. “Cuz I’m not gonna say no to gettin’ head, but you ain’t back in my good graces just because you’re willin’ ta go down on me.”  
  
Slipping both of Angel’s feet out of the fabric, Pent placed the skirt and thong on the bench next to Angel before grasping the spider's knees again. He skimmed his palms and talons over the bone and up the length of his thighs to the juncture of Angel’s hips, digging his thumbs into the tendons. “I already told you that I’m not going to apologize,” Pent said plainly, lifting his chin to look up at Angel as he spread the spider’s legs wide, shifting to enter the space he had just created for himself. “I’m simply honoring our arrangement.”  
  
Angel pursed his lips and then let his upper arms rest on the table behind him, one of his lower hands coming down to cup the back of the snake’s hood while the opposite appendage wrapped around the base of his limp cock, giving it a few solid pumps. “You need ta work on your pillow talk,” he muttered as Pent’s eyeline lowered back down to the dick in front of him.  
  
“I’ve never been much of a poet. That aside, I’ve found far more success in _direct action_ over mincing words.” Pent gave him a sardonic smirk and then parted his lips, leaning in to lick up the length of the soft pink shaft, his forked tongue leaving a warm wet trail from Angel’s knuckles up to the slit. Those red eyes never left Angel’s, almost like the whole damn thing was some weird game of gay-chicken.  
  
Sinking back on his hips, Angel parted his thighs a bit more, letting Pent get even closer so that long tongue could continue to lap up and down his slowly-hardening cock in teasing strokes. The kittenish licks were gentle but firm and controlled and he sighed as the snake’s tongue wrapped around him, pulling the head into the gap between his long fangs. “You look good with a dick in your mouth,” Angel purred as Pent began to slowly sink down, taking his sweet goddamn time.  
  
The snake shot him an annoyed glare, but then went right back to sucking on the head, occasionally sinking further down before pulling back up to run the tip of his tongue along the slit. Angel just smirked and exhaled as he slowly took his hand off his dick, moving the arm up to grip at Pent’s shoulder.  
  
Angel wasn’t used to getting head so much as he was used to giving it, but it was always a nice treat. Pent’s blowjob technique wasn’t all too dissimilar from how he kissed: thorough and slow in a way that bordered on frustrating, but also felt fucking _amazing_. “For bein’ out of practice, you sure know your way around a cock,” Angel remarked as Pentious slid further down, lips brushing the middle of his shaft.  
  
The snake snorted through his nose and slowly pulled off, one of his clawed hands leaving Angel’s thighs to pump the spider’s erection a few times, thumbing over the swollen head. “Must you continue _talking_ through the entire process?” he asked before going back down, moving his hand aside again to dig those talons back into the meat of the spider’s leg. Angel was about to give a snide remark about a pot and a kettle, but then the snake adjusted his hold and suddenly he was being engulfed entirely, Pent’s fangs brushing his crotch.  
  
 _“Oh fuck-!”_ he swore, clawing at the snake’s hood as Pent held there, giving several firm sucks that had his dick pulled _tight_ against the inside of the snake’s throat. Despite having an entire goddamn cock in his mouth, Pent somehow managed to look smug as hell, his slitted eyes curved in amusement before he slowly pulled back off, licking the slit once as he began to bob languidly.  
  
Angel bit his lip as he watched his dick disappear into that hot mouth, feeling Pentious’ long tongue curling around it and stroking over the vein underneath _every_ time the head pushed past Pent’s palate. “Shit, you really don’t have a gag reflex do you?” he asked, stroking his fingers over the other man’s head, smoothing the lines he’d dragged with his nails.  
  
Part of him wanted to grab the other man’s head and slam him down, get Pent to go at a decent pace rather than this slow tease, but the other part wanted to let Pentious take him apart with that filthy fanged mouth as slowly as physically fucking possible.  
  
Maybe he’d go rough next time, _if_ there was a next time.  
  
Angel gritted his teeth. No, fuck it, there _was_ gonna be a next time. Even if he had to bribe the snake, he was gonna _fuck_ this bastard’s mouth if it was the last thing he ever did. After all the bullshit Pent put him through, he goddamn well _deserved_ it.  
  
Fighting down the waves of pleasure building in his lower abdomen, Angel felt something nudge his foot. He glanced to the side and immediately winced as he caught sight of Nuggets staring up at them both curiously. “Oh baby, _no…”_  
  
Pent immediately pulled off, panting through his swollen lips. “I should have asked the eggs to take them for a walk,” he muttered as the pig began to snuffle along the side of his tail with their snout, oinking softly. He gave a sigh and pet Nugs before glancing back to Angel who just rolled his eyes and pinched over his brow. “I suppose we can’t really do that now though…”  
  
“Y’know, I’m surprised this ain’t happened sooner,” Angel said, his grimace morphing into a small smile at just how ridiculous the situation was. “I never bring fellas home so Nugs ain’t used to seein’ me get busy outside of usin’ toys or doin’ webcam stuff.” He shook his head and leaned over, his muscles still heavy with venom as he took Nuggets and gently tucked them back under the table. “Be good for daddy, baby. We can go for a walk _after_ daddy cums.”  
  
Pentious groaned and dragged a hand down the side of his face. “That phrasing makes this _no_ less awkward,” he muttered before taking hold of Angel’s thighs again and leaning in to lap at the spider’s pulsing shaft.  
  
“Yeah well, just deal with it. Not like Nugs is gonna get scarred or anythin’. They’re a fuckin’ pig.” Angel laid his hand on top of Pent’s hood, guiding the snake back down onto his cock and fuck was that a nice sight. There was just something about seeing his pink dick disappear between the two fangs and into that black maw that burned deep down in his belly.  
  
Thankfully Pent didn’t skip a beat, falling into a steady rhythm without much trouble as he sucked, red eyes occasionally glancing up at the spider whenever he bottomed out.  
  
Angel moaned and bit his lip, his toes curling in his boots just about every time those lips kissed the base of the shaft. He knew just how intense it could be when someone made eye contact during a blowjob, but he was used to being the one to initiate, not being the recipent of such a powerful look. Having someone else do it with him was a _rush_ and the fact that it was _Pentious_ (smug smart bastard that he was) just made it all the better.  
  
Then before he could get too used to the measured bobbing, Pent went down all the way and held him in his throat, sucking _hard._  
  
Angel’s breath hitched, his orgasm sneaking up on him as his hips gave shuddering pumps into the other Demon's wet maw. Pent closed his eyes and dug his talons in, holding Angel’s legs as his throat clamped down on the pulsing member buried inside it. Angel’s eyes went wide, gaze locked onto the snake’s adam’s apple as it bounced in time with his swallows. “Holy fuckin’ _shit.”_  
  
Pent held Angel in his mouth for a few more seconds before slowly pulling back, his lips slicked and swollen as he gave the head one last lick to clean off a smear of leftover cum. He looked up at Angel, his own arousal bulging up against his scales as he grinned. “Good, I take it?” he asked, his voice a touch raspy in that post-blowjob way that Angel always found incredibly sexy.  
  
“I can’t believe you _actually_ swallowed,” Angel panted, his hips lowering back to the bench as he slowly loosened his death grip on the table behind him. Fuck he hoped he left some claw marks if only to forever remind the snake of the time he blew a guy in the middle of his goddamn workshop.  
  
Chuckling, Pent idly stroked over the mussed fur on Angel’s thighs. “It’s easier than cleaning up afterwards. “If you keep the mess from happening in the first place, it’s less work.”  
  
Angel paused and shook his head in disbelief as he watched Pentious uncoil his tail to stand. “You really just swallowed so you could pull that _tactical laziness_ bullshit?”  
  
Pent shrugged and removed his handkerchief from his jacket, cleaning the excess spit from his mouth with a firm wipe. “Is that a problem?” he asked, raising one brow before refolding the silk cloth and neatly pocketing it.   
  
Angel exhaled deeply as his eyes drifted down to the other man’s groin, the bulge of his cloaca all the more apparent now that Pentious was standing. “You’re fuckin’ ridiculous, but you got a damn good mouth.” 

Snorting, Pent just flashed him a smug smirk and gave a dramatic twirl of his hand. "I'm more accustomed to tipping the velvet, but blowjobs are hardly a new hat for me.”

"The fuck does that mean?” Angel asked, eyes still locked onto the swollen pouch of Pent’s crotch.

The snake grinned and made a V with his index and middle fingers, slipping that black forked tongue between them. Angel glanced up and nearly laughed. On Pent, the motion just looked absolutely _absurd…_ _  
_  
-but still kinda hot.

Leaning back against the table, Angel grinned toothily and slowly closed his legs, pressing his thighs together on top of the bench. "Huh, you ever eat ass then?"

Pent lifted his chin and crossed his arms over his chest. "I’ve tossed more than a few salads back in my day."  
  
Angel didn’t even try to fight the giggles that erupted from the snake’s attempt to show off. How the hell this stupid asshole could make _eating ass_ sound so goddamn ridiculous had to be a talent of some sort. Or maybe it was a curse? Of course, Pent didn’t appreciate his laughter, pouting and turning away from him in obvious annoyance. _“What!?_ You asked for my level of experience and I gave it!”  
  
“Yeah, but the _way_ you said it…” Angel just grinned and leaned forward, grabbing the snake by the hips to tug him down onto his lap, ignoring the shrill squawk it earned him. Then he kissed the side of Pent’s chin and hooked his head over the other Demon’s shoulder to murmur, “You might not be any good at dirty talk, but you got a sweet mouth and a big _round_ bubble-butt.” He slipped his upper arms around Pent’s waist to hold the snake’s back securely to his chest while the lower set outlined the sharp curve of the other man’s hips. “Look at this, I’m fuckin’ _buried_ under it.”  
  
Pentious gave an annoyed sigh and then pushed down on his own throbbing groin, forcing his slick cocks through the loosened slit. “Please stop talking and just get me off,” he muttered, shooting Angel a pointed over the shoulder glare.  
  
Taking both shafts into his set of lower fists, Angel mouthed along the snake’s throat above Pent’s bowtie while his upper hands shifted to begin unbuttoning the Demon’s jacket. _“Mmm,_ you got it, busta.”  
  
After he’d finally gotten Pent to spill (the snake’s heavy body writhing with pleasure on top of him in a way that almost had Angel ready for another round because damn, having Pent’s _ass_ grind against him was really something else), they cleaned up and untied Nuggets from the leg of the worktable.  
  
When the elevator doors closed in front of them, Angel felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Shifting his hold on Nuggets, he dug out the device and smiled, bringing it to his ear. “Hey bitch. What’s goin’ on?”  
  
 _“Oh nothing much, just checking out resorts,”_ Cherri responded in an overly casual tone. _“Places to hang for a certain someone’s D-Day.”_  
  
Blinking, Angel laughed and shook his head as Pent adjusted the brim of his hat next to him. “Oh you’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me. Quit yankin’ my tits,” he said, feeling the carriage hit the ground floor just a moment before the doors opened to reveal the main foyer. Angel could see the snake staring at him curiously from the corner of his eyes, but he ignored it as he walked out and set Nugs back on the carpet.  
  
Cherri cackled on the other end of the line. _“Uh, no? I don’t give a damn that you still have an old man chained to your ass. We’re having a real party this time. Just tell him to watch his shit this round.”_ There was some background typing and Cherri hummed. _“How about the_ ** _Isla de Pecado?_** _It’s got that cool fucking aquarium theme going for it and the nicer rooms aren’t too crazy overpriced on weekends.”_ _  
_  
“I mean, it’s been ages since we went all out like that, but do you got the funds? I don’t need you breakin’ the bank on my account,” Angel said as he adjusted the leash in his hands to lead Nuggets down the hall past the study, guest room, dining hall, and kitchen to get to the back door of the mansion.  
  
 _“I mean, it won’t be_ ** _cheap,_** _but I saved for this shit. You know I love ya, Angie.”_  
  
Angel smiled, his throat feeling a little tight as Pent opened the door and they both stepped out onto large porch that kissed the edge of the grassy fields surrounding Pentious’ home. “Love you too, babe. Alright, let’s fuckin’ do it then. I’ll need to find somethin’ extra fancy to wear around all the high-rollers.” He glanced at Pentious who was now ignoring him in favor of checking his own phone. “Gotta make sure I look the part. Plus we’ll have to doll Pen up too.” His eyes trailed over the other man’s figure as they walked down the short steps and onto the cobble stone path that led from the house to the forge in the distance. “Make sure he matches the vibe.”  
  
Cherri snorted. _“Gonna leave that shit to you, Ang. But I’ll text you the reservation once I book it. Sound good?”_  
  
“Sounds fuckin’ perfect,” Angel said as he stepped off the path to let his pig snuffle curiously into the dirt lining the rocks, making sure the heels of his boots didn’t catch on any loose stones.  
  
 _“Awesome. I’ll let you get back to whatever crap you’ve got going with snake-face. Hopefully nothing X-rated.”_ He heard her gag and he snorted, almost ready to tell her that she was lucky she hadn’t tried to call him five minutes earlier. _Almost._  
  
“Talk to you later.”  
  
He hung up and tucked his phone into his pocket before stepping out further onto the grass, letting Nuggets lead the charge. “What was this about high-rollers and _dolling_ me up?” Pent asked, sidling up to Angel as they wandered through the barren field.  
  
Angel flashed the other man a grin as they continued walking. “My D-Day’s next month and Cherri’s gettin’ us a room at the _Island of Sin_. You’re comin’ whether you like it or not.” He reached up with one hand and tousled his hair thoughtfully. “We’re gonna need some new duds and you ain’t allowed ta embarrass me on my big day by bein’ too hoity toity.”  
  
Pentious blinked and glanced down at his clothes, tugging self-consciously along the hem of the sleeves. “Excuse you, but my formal wear is perfectly adequate for a high-end resort casino…” he muttered with a frown. “I’ve never been turned away or been out of place when wearing my normal suits.”  
  
“Yeah, but you’re with _me_. You’re not allowed to be stiff-formal.” Angel took out his phone again and began to search through more risque formal wear options for men. Suddenly an image crossed his feed and he paused, grinning. “Hey, you know how you said you’ve _never_ worn a corset before?”  
  
The snake paused and then his eyes went wide, his hood flaring out slightly “You can’t be serious,” he said, raising one hand up to pinch at his brow. “I _refuse_ to be put in drag. I don’t care if it’s your Death Day.”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. “I never said you had to be in a woman’s corset. Sheesh, asshole…” he said, turning his phone to show Pentious an image of a very nice looking vest with corset lacing up the backside. “I’m thinkin’ somethin’ like that. More modern, but not _too_ outta your comfort zone.”  
  
Pent looked at the image and then enlarged it, his pupils darting across the screen for a few moments in quiet contemplation. “Maybe…” he finally said as he straightened up to his full height and tucked both arms behind his back. “I still think my clothes are just fine.”  
  
Of course he would. Stubborn fucking snake. “Just think about it, Pen.” Angel shoved his phone back into his jacket and then added, “But you’re dressin’ up either way even if that’s not what we go with. It’s my D-Day so what I say goes.”  
  
“You’re going to abuse that excuse,” Pent muttered with a dismissive huff. “I can already tell.”  
  
Angel shrugged as he paused to let Nuggets sniff over a patch of clovers. “What, like you don’t? I bet you’re a big spoiled brat on your D-Day and make your lil’ eggs wait on you hand and foot even more than normal.”  
  
The snake pursed his lips and shook his head as he also stopped short to watch Nuggets snuffle through the vegetation. _“Hardly._ I’ve spent every Death Day since my first in more or less the same fashion.”  
  
“Oh? Ya got traditions?” Angel asked with a raised brow, glancing at the other man. “Spill then. What do you do to celebrate then? Get drunk? Tinker in your lab for hours?” He paused, waggling his brows until the snake groaned. _“Masturbate?”_  
  
Sighing, Pentious shifted both arms around to cross over his chest before straightening the broad line of his shoulders. “I wait for it to end.”  
  
Angel blinked and scoffed. “Wow, that’s fuckin’ sad. I mean, I knew you had no friends, but _fuck,_ why don’t you go out? Treat yourself or somethin’?”  
  
The snake’s expression twisted into a sardonic smile. “How exactly would I do that while Exorcists are outside _reaping?”_ he asked, tilting his head as his hat’s sharp-toothed grin mockingly widened. “As lovely as it would be to have a _proper_ celebration, by the time it’s over, I have a limited amount of time to take advantage of the power vacuum. There’s simply no place for partying in the chaos of post-Extermination.”  
  
Angel stared at him for a moment, his confusion fading into realization. “Wait, your D-Day...is _E-Day?”_  
  
Pent nodded and leaned back, tapping his talons against the crook of his elbow. “I was one of the unlucky souls who landed in Hell during the middle of Extermination. Statistically, I was very fortunate. Most new souls are immediately exorcised due to lack of shelter and defenses.” He shrugged and glanced back to Angel with a pointed quirk of his brow. “So as you can see, it’s rather hard to have a celebration of any sort.”  
  
Well _shit…_  
  
“How’d you make it?” Angel asked, extremely curious now. He still remembered the day he landed in Hell all those decades ago, alone, sober and _scared_ , but clothed in the same suit he’d died in, now modified to fit his strange new form.  
  
New souls always spawned outside, never in buildings, but they could come into existence anywhere across the city. Most people were dropped somewhere inside the district that housed their preferred carnal vices and within a few hours of landing were right back to their old toxic habits.  
  
To spawn during an Extermination was probably _chaos._  
  
“As much as I would like to take credit for my own survival, that would be a lie. I made it through by chance alone,” Pent said as he leaned over to pet at Nugget’s ears, the pig lifting their head to eagerly press their face into the controlled scratch of his talons. “When I arrived, I didn’t know where I was or what was happening, but I couldn’t move my legs and there was so much _screaming_.”  
  
Pent exhaled and plucked a dandelion from the tangle of grass, offering it to Nugs who immediately ate it with a happy snort. “I opened my eyes and saw nothing but strange creatures being mauled by large grey figures with blue tipped weapons.” He stood back up and gestured to his tail. “Once I realized I had no legs, I tried to pinch myself, assuming that I had fallen asleep and this was all some terrible nightmare. Then a man _stepped_ on me and I realized that I had to move.”  
  
Angel swallowed, trying to imagine what any of that would look like to someone who had just spawned in. Thankfully he had a few buffer months between his spawn and witnessing his first Extermination. “Certainly sounds like a goddamn nightmare.”  
  
Pent laughed, but the sound was rather hollow. “It was. I didn’t know how to use my new body so I crawled into the nearest alley and hid behind a dumpster for a few hours. Of course, an Angel _eventually_ found me.” He paused and glanced up to the clouds, staring at the black sun. “Before it could strike, I heard an explosion and saw some sort of fireworks in the air. The Exorcist looked at the sky and then back at me before it shouldered its weapon and took flight.”  
  
Placing a hand on his chest, Pent’s eyes fell back to Angel. “It was probably the most _terrifying_ moment of my existence. I had no idea what was going on or what any of it meant, but I knew I had escaped something ghastly.”  
  
Angel nodded and thought back to all the stupid assumptions he’d made his first day when he was still in the denial phase of his death. “Yeah, I’d have been toast. Probably woulda thought I was just havin' a bad trip if that’d been my first view of Hell.”  
  
Pentious chuckled and swept a hand back over his hood. “In any case, it didn’t take me long to figure out what I had experienced. If I celebrate that day in any way it’s by continuing to survive no matter the cost.” He shrugged and lowered his arms to hang loosely at his sides. “I’ve always been rather good at defying the odds.”  
  
Angel nodded, offering the other man a small smile. “That’s for fuckin’ sure. Literally survivin’ by the skin of your teeth…” he said as he nudged Pent’s arm with his elbow. “Bet the first thing you did after was get a nice stiff drink.”  
  
Snorting, Pent returned the smile, though it was a little strained. “Oh, I would have loved to, but unfortunately I was still very much in denial. It took weeks for me to accept the fact that I was really dead and that I’d never see my friends or family again.” He adjusted the fit of his hat before settling it back down on top of his head, thumbing along the underside of the brim. “I remember asking the first person I saw who looked _vaguely_ humanoid where I was. Of course they laughed in my face because _well…”_ He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, what did _you_ do upon entering the afterlife?”  
  
“Well, I was also pretty fuckin’ confused, but I was surrounded by other addicts and it was easy enough for me to shake down some assholes for drugs.” Angel gently nudged Nuggets and the pig began to trot, finally moving on from the pile of clovers. “I was pretty much high for the first month,” he admitted as he adjusted the leash in his hands, turning to head in the direction of the mansion. “Got propositioned a few times and I needed the cash so I fell inta whorin’ pretty quick.”  
  
Pent hummed, turning to follow him back to the house before the chain stretched too far between them. “I assume you hadn’t met Valentino yet?”  
  
Angel grimaced and gave a short nod. “Heh. Yeah, I was _freelance_ for a few decades, but that was its own brand of shitty. The one thing about workin’ unda a pimp is that no one will fuck with Val. As long as I’m with him, no one is gonna try an’ take a piece outta me or steal my goddamn payments.”  
  
“You’re safe from everyone _but_ him,” Pent remarked with a pointed tilt of his chin. Angel winced.  
  
“It’s easier to deal with _one_ asshole than a couple billion…” Angel rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “It’s been almost 30 years, give or a take a few extra. Val landed in the 70s, but he didn’t get his Overlord status for another decade.”  
  
When they reached the door, Pentious unlocked it with the keypad, letting Angel and Nuggets in first before following behind them. “I assume you have a few centuries left in your contract?”  
  
Angel huffed, mentally tallying the total. “I got 719...or I guess _769_ now.” He gave a cold laugh and bit his lip. “Was a stupid fuckin’ decision in hindsight, but I was desperate. You get the shit beaten outta you enough, get some assholes who-” He paused and shook his head. “Anyway, it was a rough game and as shitty as it’s been with Val, I at least had someone in my corner.”  
  
Pentious nodded, listening quietly as they crossed through the hall leading back to the foyer. “That is certainly a _long_ time,” he murmured as he ordered the eggs to head down to the workshop to go and clean up the breakfast tray they had left behind. “Did he offer you anything else aside from protection or was that the entirety of your agreement?”  
  
“Protection, fame, drugs,” Angel shrugged as he watched Nugget’s curly tail bounce with each step. “I just wanted to be free for once. Allowed to be...well _me,_ y’know?” He dragged a hand back through his hair and exhaled as he followed Pent to the door to call for a cab. “Like I said, it was a _shitty_ deal.”  
  
As he spoke, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to the other man. Pentious’ expression wasn’t quite a frown, but neither was it entirely neutral. The snake sighed, eyes averting briefly to the ground before meeting Angel’s again. “If you had the opportunity to get out of it, would you take it? Even if it involved a great deal of risk and potential sacrifice?”  
  
Angel blinked, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the other man. “Of course I’d want to get the fuck out. I’ve got a big enough name now that I could do my own shit. And if I didn’t have to kick up ta Val, I’d be a lot less fuckin’ broke all the time.” He scratched the side of his head as he thought about what he’d do with that sort of freedom. “Wouldn’t have the protection, but I could be choosier about clients and shows. I wouldn’t have ta settle for _any_ fella with a coupla spare bucks in their pocket.”  
  
Pent nodded and pulled out his phone, requesting a taxi from the app he’d downloaded to make their trips back and forth all the easier. “Well, be on the lookout for such an opportunity. You may get one _soon.”_ He looked back up to meet Angel’s eyes over the top of his device. “But you have to be willing to _take_ it and not allow your fear to make you hesitate.”  
  
“The fuck are you talkin’ about?” Angel muttered as he bent over to scoop up Nuggets, holding his pet to his chest. “Your deal ain’t got nothin’ ta do with me beyond Val takin’ his anger out on my ass as soon as we’re separated.”  
  
The snake just slipped his phone back into his jacket and stared out at the city below the hilltop, his slitted pupils scanning the horizon. “It does _and_ it doesn’t. In any case, I’m not guaranteeing anything.” He let out a smooth exhale through his nose as he crossed his arms and straightened the line of his shoulders. “All I can say is that should an escape route open up, you will need to be the one to step through. I won’t be dragging you to the other side.”  
  
Pursing his lips, Angel frowned and glanced down at his pet who just gave a muffled snort and nuzzled against his collarbone. He wasn’t sure what the hell the snake was planning, but he could tell that it was going to be just as crazy and hairbrained as all of Pentious’ other schemes. Pent was nothing if not a _drama queen_ when it came to plotting.  
  
But he wasn’t gonna lie and say the idea wasn’t appealing. If he could just step out the door and be unshackled from his contract, he’d do it in a fucking _heartbeat._ He wouldn’t even have to give it a second thought, he’d be _gone._  
  
For all the snake’s confidence, Angel knew it was a pipe dream. Maybe he could break his contract, but then Val would just come right after him. If Pent actually handed the Overlord that fucking _knife,_ Angel would maybe have a few precious moments of freedom before he was given a violent second-death.  
  
Val would probably make it extra painful just to spite him.  
  
He sighed and continued to pet his pig as they waited for the cab to arrive. He really wished shit was as simple as the snake made it out to be. He wished he could just pass over the rainbow and come out the other side.  
  
Unlike the birds though, he never learned how to fuckin' _fly._

* * *

Their relationship cooled over the next month, Angel more or less willing to ignore the snake's bullshit in favor of continued sex and keeping the peace (though he had gotten Pent to agree to subtle PDA if only to try and break the asshole out of his paranoia that they were going to be _ruined_ by anyone finding out they were fucking). The distraction of Angel’s approaching D-Day certainly helped smooth the process with Angel dragging Pent out more often to look for potential outfits. In the last two weeks alone they’d probably been to half a dozen different stores and gone through a literal _ton_ of dresses, but nothing he tried felt right.  
  
“I need a sophisticated, but _slutty_ sort of thing,” Angel explained to Pent as he looked himself over, running his hands down the fit of the ruffled cocktail dress. “Floor length, but slit to the hip, y’know?”  
  
The snake sighed and dragged a hand over his cheek. “You can just buy a normal dress and cut the slit _yourself._ It’s not that difficult,” he muttered with an eyeroll. “You’re better off finding something that mostly suits your tastes and altering it than continuing to hunt for the _perfect_ dress.”  
  
Angel pouted and turned away from his reflection in the dressing room mirror to face the snake. “Yeah well, unlike _someone,_ I don’t fuckin’ sew.” He paused and stared at Pent, his face splitting into a smile. _“Actually-”_  
  
“No.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon! It’s fer my _D-Day!”_ Angel said, grabbing Pent’s arms and giving the snake his biggest and saddest pout. “Can’tcha do a fella a favor?”  
  
Pent pinched the bridge of his nose. “Your present from me is my attendance in the first place,” he said with a tired frown.  
  
“I’ll suck ya dick every day for the next week if you help me with the dress,” Angel said, his expression twisting from a sad sullen look to a seductive stare, batting his eyes at the snake. “You can fuck my mouth, cum on my face, smack me with ya dicks. The works.” He pressed his ample chest to Pent’s, drawing the snake’s attention to the cleavage threatening to spill out over the cut of the fabric. “C’mon Pen. _Pleeeease?”_ _  
_  
“I should have kept my mouth shut…” He groaned before his expression solidified into a firm scowl. _“Alright,_ but pick a dress already. I’m not going to another store.”  
  
Angel grinned and pressed a kiss to the older man’s pout. “Deal, but I still need ta get shoes and some bling.” He trailed his chained hand down the front of Pent’s broad chest and added, “Plus we gotta go shoppin’ fer you. Need ta make sure my arm-candy isn’t lookin’ like a dotty old fart.”  
  
Pent blinked as Angel turned away to grab the next outfit from the pile. _“Arm candy?_ Since when did I agree to play that role?” he groused as Angel tossed the first few dresses away to pull out a long black gown from the stack.  
  
“Since we got our asses shackled together? Sides, all the other stuff will go by fast once I got me a dress. We just have ta match it up.” Angel said as he turned so his back was to Pent. “Unzip me?” he asked, shooting the other man a flirtatious smirk.  
  
The snake sighed and slithered up behind Angel, taking the zipper and slowly dragging it down until he ran out of teeth. “I should start forcing you to go with me to places _you_ despise like the opera or a museum.”  
  
“Hey, I like museums!” Angel insisted as he shimmied out of the green cocktail dress. “Don’t much like readin’, but the exhibits are pretty cool most of the time.” He straightened up and adjusted the waistband of his panties before looking over the black dress he’d picked out.  
  
Out of all the items he’d grabbed off the rack, the nearly backless black gown appealed to him the most. It had a narrow inverted triangle design in the center of the spine with a deep v-neck in the front and a long hemline that went to the floor. With a little adjustment to the hem and a thigh-length slit, he could make it work for the look he wanted.  
  
Taking the dress, he slipped it over his head and tugged it down (keeping some slack due to the chain) before turning from side to side to view his back and profile. “Mmmm, what do ya think?” he asked as he touched over the ruching that ran from the top of the v-neck down to the line of his waist before falling in a slinky skirt that skated across the floor.  
  
The snake lowered his phone and hummed, slithering up to thumb over the material critically, his eyes taking in the details of the lacing along the spider’s exposed spine. “What sort of alterations would you want done?” he asked, gaze flickering back up to Angel.  
  
“I’m thinking we shorten it to ankle-length, slit this baby to the hip on both sides, and maybe add some stuff to the back like lil’ cords drapin’ off the sides of this design.” He reached back and poked the lacey triangle pattern. “Easy enough?”  
  
Pentious rubbed his chin and said, “That should be doable. I can use the excess fabric from the hem to make the cords, though they obviously won’t be _lace.”_ _  
_  
Angel shrugged and smiled. “Can’t win ‘em all, but it’s a startin’ point for accessories and _your_ outfit.” He then began to remove the dress, but Pent’s hands brushed his away to lift the gown up and over his head.  
  
“Am I to match you?” Pent asked, folding the dress over his forearm as Angel brushed his staticy hair back and began to get his normal clothes on.  
  
“Oh hell no. Matching outfits are _way_ too fuckin’ dorky,” Angel said with a laugh, tugging on his jacket and buttoning it up, zipping the side under the chain along the length of his arm. “But we should coordinate so we don’t clash like peanut butter an’ pickles.”  
  
The face Pent made at the mental image was pretty goddamn priceless and Angel snickered as he slid his skirt on over his boots and up his thighs. “What, it’s _true!”_  
  
“You speak from first-hand experience?” Pent just shuddered as Angel continued to cackle. “What would drive you to eat such a _rotten_ combination?”  
  
Angel shrugged as he tugged his gloves on one at a time. “You do weird shit when you’re high. At the time, I had bread, peanut butter, an’ pickles in my pantry. Just made sense in the moment.” He fluffed his hair one last time in the changing room mirror and then unlocked the door, leaving the rejected dresses on the hangers.  
  
The snake sighed as he followed behind him. “I’ve been desperate for food at multiple points in my life and I still have _never_ resorted to eating such a meal…”  
  
“Ooh, what’s your saddest struggle lunch?” Angel asked conversationally as they headed to look at the selection of shoes. “C’mon, what was the worst shit you had to swallow to get by?” Of course he punctuated the statement with a wink, enjoying the fierce blush that rose to the snake’s cheeks at the not so subtle innuendo.  
  
Pent cleared his throat as he followed behind Angel to wander through the cluttered selection of shoes. “Moldy bread was fairly common. The worst meals were simply scraps on the cusp of expiring if not already well into the process. Of course, none of that mattered. Food was food and if I wasn’t paying for it, that meant I could save what little money I had for the times I couldn’t find anything to eat.”  
  
Angel winced. Ok, that was a bit more pathetic than he was expecting. “Man, your childhood sounds worse than mine. Like, I got the shit kicked outta me on the regular, but I certainly wasn’t fuckin’ starvin’,” he muttered as he sat down to swap his boots out for a pair of black stilettos.  
  
“My circumstances weren’t uncommon. I was hardly the only child left without a family,” Pent shrugged as his eyes flickered over the assorted pairs of shoes lining the racks. “Why were you beaten?”  
  
Angel stood and raised an eyebrow, giving the other man a pointed look as he gestured down at the heels on his long legs. “Dear ol’ dad was tryin’ to knock the gay outta me. Probably figured if I took enough hits that I’d toughen up an’ be the big manly gangster I was supposed ta be.” He walked up to the nearby mirror, lifting the heels and taking a few more practice steps to get a feel for the arch. “I was also beaten for bein’ a lil’ shit, but that was different. Niss and Molly also got their asses whooped when they stepped outta line too.”  
  
He always hated seeing dad hit Molly and had tried to step in a few times, preferring to take the blows in her place. That hadn’t lasted long though. His old man would just beat on her even _worse_ after he’d thrown Angel into the next room and locked the door behind him.  
  
Molly would come to bed afterwards with dark bruises and cuts across her body (sometimes a black eye) and Angel would hold her to his chest, petting down her back. _“One day we’ll be runnin’ the show and he’ll be dead in the dirt,”_ he’d whisper into the soft tufts of her hair.  
  
 **_“Anni, that’s not gonna be for a long time…”_ ** she sniffled back, curling into him. **_“If ever.”_ **  
  
_“Someday.”_ _  
_**_  
_** **_“But not today…”_ ** _  
__  
__“No, not today.”_  
  
Angel blinked as Pentious slithered up behind him, layering the dress over the front of Angel’s clothes in the mirror to give him a visual of the gown paired with the shoes. “I think these work rather well. Simple, but the shoes should never outshine the dress.” He glanced up to meet Angel’s eyes in the reflection. “What do you think?”  
  
Swallowing, Angel smiled, the expression genuine, but a touch weak. “I mean, you’ve seen my shoe collection, right?” He chuckled and then shrugged. “But you ain’t wrong. These don’t look half bad with the dress.” He saw the snake return the smile and Angel felt something in his chest jump at how soft it looked on Pentious.  
  
“Excellent! Another item off the check-list.” Pent pulled the dress away and Angel sat back down to take off the shoes. “Now we’ll need to find someone who can tailor to my standards.”  
  
Angel just snorted and watched Pent out of the corner of his eye as the snake pulled out his phone and began to search his browser. “What about my corset idea?” he asked as he zipped up his boots and placed the stilettos off to the side. “I think you’d like wearin’ one. It’ll probably help your back problems too.”  
  
Pent glanced up from his phone and pursed his lips. “I’m not _against_ it, per say…” he murmured, lowering the device to his lap. “I just don’t want to look feminine. It’s never been to my taste or style.”  
  
“Those vests I showed ya didn’t look very fem,” Angel said with an eye-roll. “Sides, did your gramps’ work look like the shit any ladies would wear?”  
  
“No…” Pent admitted with a sigh before switching his search to tailors who specialized in men’s corsetry. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try one on, but I can’t promise anything.”  
  
Standing, Angel took the shoes by the heel and offered a hand to Pent, lifting the other man up onto his tail. “I think you’ll find it pretty appealin’,” he said with a small wink as they went to go and check out. “Once you’re tied in, you feel like you’re bullet-proof.”  
  
Pent’s lips curved into an amused smirk as he dropped the spider’s hand (Angel only then realizing that he hadn’t immediately let go of the snake’s claws). “Well I can assure you that I have no desire to test out _that_ particular theory,” he mused as they went to pay.  
  
After leaving the department store, it took a bit of searching, but they eventually did find a tailor with decent reviews who had a fairly diverse catalog of men’s wear (including corset vests). The outside of the store was rather small and unassuming, but the items in the window certainly looked fancy as fuck when compared to the shit Angel was used to buying off the rack.  
  
He let out a low whistle as they entered the boutique, noting just how expensive some of the items were by the distinct lack of price tags. “Damn, this shit looks real ritzy,” Angel said as they approached the lone clerk at the counter who was working through a leather-bound scheduling book. Without hesitation, Angel leaned over the desk and jerked his thumb at Pent. “Hey pops, we’re lookin’ to get my buddy here outfitted with one of those corset vests.” He punctuated the statement by elbowing the snake’s arm and pointing out an example of said vest worn by a faceless wooden mannequin.  
  
The clerk just raised an eyebrow and stared at Angel as if he had just sprouted another head (though considering where they were, that really shouldn’t have been all that strange a sight).  
  
Pent winced and rubbed the spot Angel hit before turning to the clerk himself. He cleared his throat behind his fist and straightened his back in a way that belayed a confident authority. Angel raised an eyebrow and suppressed the urge to bite his lip as the snake’s voice took on that more straightforward domineering tone he occasionally used in the bedroom. “My measurements are 110, 50, and 129 centimeters. My shoulders are 83 across.”  
  
The clerk gave a tired nod, jotting down the numbers on a pad. “Normally I require all fittings to be done by appointment, but my corsets don’t require too many alterations if any.” He paused, looking at Pent’s torso and then back down to the numbers on the paper. “Even with _extreme_ measurements like yours.” Then he gestured for them to follow him behind the wall bracketing the front desk to what looked like a massive closet lined with all sorts of jackets, corsets, vests, and ties.  
  
“Were there any particular colors you were looking for? Fabrics?” the clerk asked in a professional tone, ignoring Angel and only addressing Pentious.  
  
“Coal gray or slate if you have it,” Pent said, his red eyes flickering over the ridiculous closet of items as if this was just any other day for him. Then again, with all his sewing experience, he probably knew what to look for better than anyone else in regards to quality. “I prefer linen or wool, but a blended weave is acceptable.”  
  
Without hesitating, the clerk nodded and then vaguely gestured with his notepad to the set of chairs placed directly in front of a large floor-length mirror. “If you wouldn’t mind removing your jacket.”  
  
Pent slithered over to the mirror and immediately placed his hat down on one of the chairs before undoing the buttons of his jacket, leaving him in just his ivory button down and sleeveless undershirt. The clerk hummed, taking note of the shackles with a curious expression as Angel took a seat in the empty chair. “This chain of yours will make fitting you quite a challenge, but I have some items that close at the sides in addition to the lacing at the back. One moment please.”  
  
He turned away and began to pick through the racks, occasionally pulling an item and draping it over his arm. Pent exhaled and then rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms before glancing back to Angel and finally taking notice of his stare. “What?” he asked with a raised brow.  
  
“Nothin’,” Angel said with an amused shrug, leaning back in his chair. “Just always interesting to see when an’ where you decide to turn all serious an’ shit.” He chuckled and lifted one leg to cross over the other. “I mean, my image of you is always gonna be like some weird Wicked Witch of the West ridin’ in on your blimp, cacklin’ and blowin’ up half the city, but this version is pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself.”  
  
Glancing to himself in the mirror, Pent adjusted his collar and bowtie. “I thought the witch did a perfectly adequate job of frightening her enemies, but that's beside the point. We all adapt our personas based on the situation.” He looked back to Angel and raised an eyebrow. “Do you act the same around your clients as you do with Cherri or me?”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and chewed his bottom lip. “Yeah sure, but you ever think that maybe people would take you more seriously if you were like this rather than constantly showboating about how you’re the smartest asshole in this pit?”  
  
Pent frowned and rubbed his chin, but his response was cut off by the clerk returning with a handful of selections. The snake immediately dismissed the first two (one white with gray detail, the other gray with gold) and that left them with two vests: one green and gray and the other gray with red lacing up the back and sides.  
  
Angel rested his chin on his palm as the clerk turned Pent away from the mirror and then began to lace him up into the vest with red ribbon ties. The snake stared at Angel the entire time, wincing whenever the cinch came in a bit tight.  
  
“Didn’t think your waist could get any fuckin’ smaller, but look at that.” Angel let his eyes wander down Pent’s body in a blatant onceover before flickering back up to meet the snake’s blushing glare and winking.  
  
The clerk stepped back and then Pent slowly turned around, taking stock of himself in the mirror. It really did look good on him, giving him an even more dramatic silhouette with his broad shoulders squared up under the fabric while his waist was brought in to flare out at his hips.  
  
The snake’s eyes went wide and he scooped his hands down the sides of the material and then over the back of it, feeling the fit of the ties. “Well now, this is actually rather nice.” he murmured quietly, looking back at himself and turning to admire the work running down the length of his spine.  
  
Angel found himself smiling as he watched the snake look over his reflection. “See? Looks an’ feels pretty sweet, right?” he said, running his tongue over his teeth. “Bet your gramps would be pretty proud ta see you wearin’ one of these.”  
  
Pent’s smile softened, no longer bright and excited so much as thoughtful and nostalgic. “He very well might have been. Of course it’s not his work-” He trailed his talons down the front of the vest. “-but it’s very high quality.” He exhaled and gestured for Angel to stand up with the bag holding his gown and shoes. “Let’s see if this coordinates with the dress.”  
  
Getting up onto his feet, Angel pulled out the dress and held it up next to Pent. The dark gray and black certainly coordinated well without being a one for one direct match, though there was something missing from the ensemble.  
  
“Mmm, hey pops?” Angel asked, turning back to the clerk who was hanging the rejected vests back up. “Ya got any ties? Red like this?” he asked, thumbing over the red laces that lined the back and sides of Pent’s torso.  
  
The clerk nodded and walked over to a set of wooden cabinets, pulling out an entire drawer to reveal a display case of ties in varying shades of red. Pent hummed and then tapped the one that was a solid crimson silk. It was simplistic, but as Pent undid his bowtie and tied a perfect eldridge in its place, it was easy to see why the snake had picked the least detailed of the bunch.  
  
Angel smiled and placed a hand on Pent’s shoulder, giving the other man a gentle squeeze as he took in the final look. The tie being a solid color really did bring out the lacework without detracting from any of the detail sewn into the vest.  
  
Though the subtle touch of red _also_ matched the darker gradient hues of the snake’s many eyes, making them look all the brighter against the Demon’s black skin.  
  
“I think we have a winner,” Pent said with a chuckle, looking himself over some more. “I’ll be damned, this is far more flattering than I ever thought it would be.”  
  
Angel put the dress back into the bag and crossed both sets of his arms smugly as the clerk began to undo the laces. “See? You’re not the only asshole with an eye for this shit.”  
  
Pent just sighed and pulled the necktie loose, sliding the silk out from under his collar. “Your sense of style and mine are _worlds_ apart, Angel. You can’t exactly blame me for being skeptical.” Once he was out of the vest and shouldering his own jacket, he redid the knot of his bowtie, pulling it taut against his throat as he eyed his own reflection.  
  
“No, but I’m gonna give ya shit anyway,” Angel said, bumping his hip and stealing the snake’s hat off the chair as the clerk packed up their purchases and went back to the front to ring them up. “Sometimes ya gotta give things a chance. Might end up surprised more often than not.” He grinned and placed the top hat back on Pent’s head, straightening the brim and giving him a bold peck to his cheek.  
  
Pent’s eyes immediately glanced over to see if the clerk had seen before he relaxed and let out a soft exhale. Angel rolled his eyes and gave his shoulder a gentle punch.  
  
They might have stopped trying to hide the physical relationship between them weeks ago as per their discussion, but the snake was still extremely jumpy whenever Angel pulled any PDA. They hadn’t gone public to anyone in the Hotel, but Angel was pretty sure that Husk had at least picked up on it if not Al.  
  
Pent's paranoia was certainly not helped by the fact that the person who had sent them the condoms had yet to reveal themselves.  
  
“It’s hard to step out of my comfort zone at times,” the snake murmured as they headed to the front desk to pay. “I like change and encourage it, but old habits are still not so easily broken.”  
  
Angel nodded and let his eyes drift back over the nice suits and shirts that were displayed on the high-quality mannequins. It was kinda weird being in a men’s suit shop again now that he was really thinking about it. Back when he was alive, he used to wear shit just like this every day, though that was mostly due to the fact that very little variety existed in men’s clothing at the time unless you were in some sorta uniform.  
  
The mob’s uniform was suits and _blood._ Anything else made you a target and as much as Angel _hated_ being in those itchy goddamn pants, he wasn’t willing to paint a bullseye on his own back. It sucked, but at least he wasn’t the only fella who didn’t have much of a choice in how he dressed and presented himself publicly.  
  
He looked back to Pent who was now discussing a few of the designs with the clerk, his tone bordering on excited as he babbled on about stitching technique and fabric choice.  
  
Angel’s lips twitched as he watched the other man. Having grown up in poverty, owning a tailored suit probably meant an awful lot to the damn snake.  
  
Suits were as much an uncomfortable mask to Angel as they were a symbol of financial freedom to Pentious.  
  
 _To Simon,_ his mind corrected and he winced before clearing his throat, cutting the snake off mid-sentence. “I get that you’re excited to talk shop with a fellow sewin’ nerd, but we should probably be headin’ back, dontcha think?” he asked, jerking his thumb to the exit.  
  
Pent blinked and then sighed, straightening back up. “I suppose,” he said before turning back to the clerk who was busy packing up the items in a fancy box, sliding a business card on top of the vest and tie before closing the top. Pent thanked him and they headed out, the snake clutching the box to his chest with a boyish smile still painting his face.  
  
Angel chuckled and nudged him. “Ya look like a kid who just left the candy store. Thought you didn’t like shoppin’?”  
  
“I don’t like being dragged into _store_ after _store,_ particularly the businesses you prefer to frequent,” Pent corrected as he slithered to the edge of the sidewalk to hail a cab. “There is a difference, I’ll have you know.”  
  
Angel just shrugged as a taxi pulled up, opening the door for Pent before sliding in himself, their hips bumping as he closed the door behind them. “I’m still allowed ta be smug about it. Gettin’ your fat ass into a corset _was_ a good idea.”  
  
Huffing, Pent placed the box down on his lap, claws brushing over the stylized logo on the front. “I will concede this one point,” he admitted after a moment before reaching out to pinch Angel’s thigh. “Just don’t expect lightning to strike _twice.”_  
  
Angel clicked his tongue as he watched the other man give the driver the address to the Happy Hotel. “I’m gonna continue havin’ a lotta fun provin’ ya wrong. Let’s see how far we can take it, eh?” he teased with a wink as the cabbie pulled back out into traffic.  
  
“How bricky of you,” Pent said with a snide tone. “Only time will tell, but you should still stow your confidence.”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and gave a retaliation pinch to the other man’s tail, ignoring the indignant yelp it earned him before pulling out his phone, seeing a few missed texts from Cherri asking him if he’d found anything to wear yet.  
  
Glancing down to the bag next to him and the box on Pent’s lap, he chewed his tongue and kicked one leg up over the other.  
  
 _“It ain’t_ **_too_ ** _trashy to wear black to my **own** funeral, is it?” _

* * *

The alterations to the dress weren’t particularly extensive, but Angel still kept to his word and gave the snake some damn good head anyway. Besides, it was a lot of fun to watch Pent groan and squirm as he took one dick all the way back into his throat while he palmed the other in his hand. They always seemed to cum at the same time, but he wondered what would happen if he got some cock rings on ‘em? Would Pent even let him break out some toys or would that scare him away?  
  
So far the snake had been into most of the stuff he’d introduced into bed, but he’d also been careful to keep it pretty tame (as confident as Pent was, he could be awfully goddamn skittish when pressed too hard). Angel wanted to _push_ Pentious, but not scare him off entirely as three months was a long time to go without getting any after nearly two months of straight _boning._  
  
Pent gritted his teeth and strained to keep from bucking his hips as he came, spilling across Angel’s tongue as the spider aimed the other cockhead to his face, letting Pent paint him up nice and messy. The snake’s glassy red eyes stared down at him, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath while Angel grinned and licked away some of the excess cum from his mouth, making a show of retracting the appendage before swallowing the rest.  
  
“Feelin’ betta?” he asked as he sat up, grabbing the towel he’d snagged from the bathroom before they started to clean off his face and hands.  
  
Pent let out a low shuddering exhale as he sat up, tucking his softening members back inside of his body. “If you’re fishing for compliments, you already know that you’re very skilled in bed. You hardly need me to sing your praises.”  
  
“Yeah, but I like hearin’ it anyway,” Angel said with a laugh as he rolled off the bed and stood, stretching out as Pent shifted to the edge of the mattress and got up as well. “Sides, you’re _stingy_ with praise so I gotta get it wheneva I can.”  
  
Pentious snorted and then opened the closet, taking out Angel’s pink duffel bag and his own gray carrying bag, setting them down on the bed. “We should start packing. Cherri is going to meet us there around 6:00 correct?” He checked his phone and winced. “It’s almost 5:15…”  
  
 _“Ish,_ yeah,” Angel confirmed as he walked to the length of the chain, opening his drawers and pulling out some sleepwear and clothes for the next day. His eye caught the small box of sex toys next to his underwear and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Pent was busy packing up his own bag and not paying him any mind.  
  
Rummaging around in the box, he plucked the largest cock ring from his collection and slid it into the pile of wrinkled fabric along with a tube of lube and a handful of condoms. Before Pent could look up, he stuffed it all into the duffel and folded his dress, shoes, and accessories for the night on top, dropping his makeup bag in last. “I’m done,” he declared, zipping up the duffel as Pent continued to organize his bag (how the hell he took _so_ much longer when he had less things to pack was truly a goddamn _marvel)_ .  
  
Pent zipped his own bag closed and then sighed, glancing to Nuggets who was staring at them both curiously, clearly aware that something was going on. “You already asked Charlie to tend to Fat Nuggets?” he asked, reaching down to idly pet the pig’s soft ears. “They’ll be ok for the night?”  
  
Angel felt a small pang in his chest and he chuckled. “Yeah, Nugs’ll be just fine. They’re a baby, but a big _strong_ baby.” He lifted the pig up into his lap and kissed the top of their head. “Right? Are you daddy’s big tough piggie?”  
  
Nuggets just stared blankly and then oinked before nuzzling into Angel’s abdomen and licking over his hand. Pent smiled and reached over, petting the pig’s back spines. “Yes, you’re very cute,” he murmured as Nugs lifted their head to look up at him. “You behave for Miss Charlie now. No chewing through the sheets again.”  
  
“It was _one_ time,” Angel said, rolling his eyes as he gave the pig one last kiss and put them back down. “Alright, guess it’s time to get this show on the road.” He shouldered his duffel bag as Pent lifted his own luggage, following him out of the room.  
  
They arrived at the hotel close to sunset, Pent now carrying both of their bags while Angel texted Cherri to let her know they were waiting inside. The interior of the lobby was aquatic themed to go along with the massive aquarium that was the defining feature of the resort casino. Fossilized fish tiled the floors below them while stained glass windows depicting various ocean life lined all the walls in a cascade of color.  
  
Angel leaned back against a pillar shaped like a seahorse and stared up at the domed ceiling, snickering at the jellyfish shaped chandelier hanging over them. “That kinda looks like the one you got,” he said, leaning back into Pent’s shoulder and lifting an arm to point it out.  
  
The snake raised a brow and gave a dismissive snort. _“Hardly._ I would never have something so hideously _pink_ in my home.”  
  
“I dunno, you’ve let _me_ through the door quite a few times,” Angel said with a small wink. “Pretty sure I’ve seen everythin’ except your bedroom by this point. The mystery is startin’ to make me squirrely.”  
  
“I’m afraid you’ll simply have to keep on imagining what it looks like,” Pent said with a tired eye roll. “Just because we’re sleeping together doesn’t mean I’m going to take you into my private chambers.”  
  
Angel pouted, his lower hands dropping to his hips as he looked at the other man. “What, I ain’t good enough for the big bed?”  
  
Pent opened his mouth to answer but closed it again as they both caught sight of Cherri waving them over, her own overnight bag (decked out with more patches and pins than anyone could ever hope to count) slung across her chest. “Hey assholes, ready to check in?” she asked with a grin, pulling her phone from the pocket of her shorts as they got in line for the front desk.  
  
The man at the registrar gave the three of them a skeptical look, but when Cherri handed over the itinerary he punched it into the computer all the same and handed them their cards before directing them to the hall of elevators. “Enjoy your stay at _La Isla,”_ he said in a bored tone as Cherri snagged the keycards and turned to give two of them to Angel and Pent.  
  
“So you gamble, right?” Cherri asked as they made their way to the lifts, weaving through the gawking visitors and the people who were already drunk despite the sun having barely set outside. “Where’s your normal hot-spot, Edgelord?”  
  
Pent snorted and adjusted his grip on their bags to slip the card into his jacket. “I don’t frequent these larger resorts if that’s what you’re asking. The crowds are obnoxious and I prefer to not be around people who are just as likely to puke on the table as they are to fold a bet.” He made a face as they passed a young Demon in a skimpy skirt who was holding her friend’s hair back as they vomited into the nearest trash can. “My spots are smaller and far more intimate.”  
  
 _“That’s what she said!”_ Cherri exclaimed, raising a hand for a high-five, which Angel promptly gave her while Pent groaned between them.  
  
“And you wonder why I dislike these outings,” he muttered to Angel as they approached the security team in front of the elevators, flashing them their keys to signal that they were guests. The guards nodded and let them pile into the nearest carriage, Cherri leaning over to hit the button for their floor with the side of her fist.  
  
Once the doors closed, she turned back to them and said, “Normally I’d share a room with Angie, but I know you two are gonna be fucking so I’m in the room next door. Thankfully they make these walls thick as _shit,”_ She cackled as Pent rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, a solid blush rising to his cheeks.  
  
Angel just smirked and bumped the snake’s hip. “She’s right Pen. Ya gotta give me the _D_ on my D-Day!” he cackled as the elevator went up, the lights overhead signalling the number of floors they were passing.  
  
“I’ve already gifted you a dress _and_ my patience,” Pent muttered as the carriage stopped and the doors opened to let them off at their floor.  
  
Cherri just danced out ahead of them, walking backwards with her hands tucked behind her massive ponytail as she grinned toothily at Pent. “Hey, you might as well get laid in a different hotel for once. Change of scenery and all that jazz,” she suggested before stopping in front of their doors. “Alright, gaylords, we’re here.”  
  
She unlocked her own room, immediately throwing her bag inside before glancing back to them both with her hands on her hips. “I’m gonna shower and get ready. Text me when you’re good, but don’t take too damn long or I’m gonna assume you’re crossing dicks.” She stuck out her tongue and flipped off Pentious (the snake returning the gesture to her retreating back) while Angel unlocked their own room.  
  
The inside was more plain than the grand lobby, but still themed after sea life with glowing blue shell lights overhead and matching coral print sheets. Angel went to the window and pulled the curtain back to look outside, whistling at the sight of the Pentagram below. “Not a bad view,” he said as Pent joined him, staring out over the expanse of the city in the dim light of the rising moon.  
  
Pent huffed and gave a small shrug. “It’s nicer from my home,” he said as he removed his hat and set it down on the nearest nightstand, dropping both of their bags on the blue sheets.  
  
“Not everybody lives in a mansion,” Angel reminded, giving a playful pinch to one of the snake’s cheeks as he sidled past him to plug in his phone. “But yeah, you got the exclusive view since you live out in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.”  
  
He watched the snake unpack their bags as he texted back and forth with Cherri, content to let Pentious get his OCD out if only so the snake wouldn’t be bitching later on. When Pent finished and put both of their nearly empty bags on top of the dresser, Angel straightened and put down his phone, wrapping himself around Pent’s back. “So, quickie in the shower before we gotta get dolled up? You might’ve gotten some relief, but I’m still a lil’ hard from earlier,” he purred, giving the snake’s hood a sharp nip as his lower set of arms skated down Pent’s abdomen, teasing along the slit of his cloaca.  
  
Pentious snorted, but his lips quirked into a small smile. “Only so you don’t end up _humping_ me on the casino floor later.” He then turned his head and kissed Angel over his shoulder. “And so you can stop pestering me about all the things you believe I owe you today.”  
  
“Ya do owe me. I’m a fuckin’ _treasure!”_ Angel said with a grin, pulling off of Pent to undress, carelessly flinging his jacket and gloves onto the dresser in a wrinkled pile.  
  
Rolling his eyes as he removed and then folded his jacket and button-down, Pent placed his clothes on top of the dresser and said, “I already got you an actual gift so you can stop trying to extort me for _more_ presents.”  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and then hummed even as he continued to ogle the other man’s exposed skin. “What? Is that legit?” he asked, unzipping his boots and dragging his feet out before kicking the shoes into a corner. He hadn’t actually expected anything aside from Pent’s basic participation and some good D-Day sex. When had the other man even had time to get him something?  
  
Pent nodded and cleared his throat, the smallest tinge of color rising to his face. “It’s not _much,_ but I’m fairly certain you’ll appreciate it. You might even wear it tonight if you should feel so inclined.”  
  
Ooh, he could _wear_ it? Now he was definitely interested in whatever the fuck the snake had managed to sneak in behind his back. “Well what the hell are you waitin’ for!? _Gimme,”_ Angel said, practically climbing up the snake’s naked body, holding himself in place with just his lower arms and legs while his upper ones affectionately stroked down the other man’s hood. Pentious snickered and then slithered to the bathroom with Angel still attached, completely unphased. The spider sighed, tucking his head underneath Pent’s chin as the other Demon flicked on the lights. “Ugh, you’re seriously gonna keep me waiting?”  
  
“You’ll get it before we head downstairs. Just have some patience.” Pent paused, taking in the sight of the much smaller shower before gently pushing Angel off of him, making sure the spider didn’t fall on his ass. “Hmmm, I think a quickie in the shower is off-limits unless you want to risk breaking something. The hotel will charge Cherri’s card for any damages.”  
  
Angel stood back up and frowned, looking over the cramped stall. As shitty as it was, Pent was right. They’d have to take turns here. “Fine, but you better make it up to me later. I expect some damn good D-Day sex.” He leaned in and kissed the other man thoroughly, sighing into Pent’s mouth before pulling back. “Ya got it?”  
  
Pent just smirked and grabbed Angel’s waist before dragging the tips of his fangs over his throat in a way that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but _fuck._ “Understood, now get cleaned up you dirty little _brat.”_ He gave the spider’s pert ass a playful slap and Angel shivered, his legs feeling just a little weak as he reached over to turn on the shower.  
  
“I’m not a little brat, I’m a _tall_ brat,” he corrected with a grin as he waited for the water to heat up. Once the shower was at a decent temperature, he winked at the other man and stepped inside, immediately running all four of his hands down the length of his body. Pent’s slitted pupils dilated even in the bright light of the bathroom as Angel cupped his wet tits and dick, bending over to reach for the bar of hotel soap. _“Oops!”_ he giggled as he purposefully dropped it, spreading his legs wider than was necessary as he went to pick it back up. “Clumsy me.”  
  
“Very cute,” Pent said sarcastically even as his eyes never once left Angel while he soaped himself up, playing with the thick suds that clung to his body and hair.  
  
Grinning, Angel continued to go nice and slow, still getting himself clean, but going about it in the _dirtiest_ way possible. “What? I’m just doin’ what you said an' washin' up like a good boy.” He straightened the length of his back and lifted one long leg up to stretch out along the wall, flexing the muscles of his thighs as he washed over the limb, bending more and more to show off his flexibility.  
  
By the time he was finished, there was open lust in the snake’s eyes and a slight bulge in his thick scales. Angel grinned as he stepped out, grabbing a towel and running it over his hair and shoulders. “Mmm, need me to take care of that?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow and running his tongue over his lips.  
  
“No,” Pent said, slithering past him to enter the shower. “Unlike someone, I’m capable of being _patient.”_ However He couldn’t help but notice the way Pent purposefully flexed his tail as he lifted it into the stall. Angel purred, wondering if he was going to get a show in turn as the sliding door closed behind the snake.

His suspicions were confirmed as soon as the other Demon turned to face him, a near predatory look in those fierce red eyes.  
  
Angel swallowed, the towel in his hands completely forgotten as he stared transfixed at the view in front of him. Despite all his experience and partners, it was still a surprise whenever a fella actually put in any effort to seduce _him,_ but here Pent was, tensing the muscles of his body as water cascaded over him, droplets desperately clinging to his smooth scales.  
  
He continued to mindlessly drip against the floor as he watched Pent work the soapy lather over his chest and down the bulge in his abdomen. The snake teased against his own slit for a moment before skimming lower to clean his tail, making sure to arch his spine in a way that showed off just how _thick_ and _powerful_ the muscle was in comparison to his tiny fucking waist.  
  
Letting out a low whine, Angel’s eyes followed the sway of Pentious’ hips as he slithered back under the spray, tipping his head back and closing his eyes so that the suds slid off of him in an artful wave. “Y’know, I gotta wonder where you were hidin’ all this,” Angel murmured, feeling a distinct _want_ sink down deep into the pit of his belly. “You’re such a goddamn dork 90% of the time and then when you’re feelin’ yourself you pull out some real hot shit.”  
  
Pent opened his eyes again and grinned at Angel under the spray, the flash of teeth ridiculously sexy for how feral it made him look. “Isn't it simply amazing what getting to know someone reveals?” he said as he turned off the shower and slithered back out. He grabbed a towel for himself, running it over his scales before leaning in and giving a pinch to Angel’s outer thigh. “You’re _hard_ by the way,” he teased before turning to exit the bathroom, hanging his now damp towel up on the rack as he went.  
  
Blinking, Angel glanced down and swore, following Pent out before the chain could drag his wrist. “Sure you don’t wanna do a _real_ quick one? Just to take the edge off?”  
  
Pentious rolled his eyes and began to lay out his clothes for the night across the sheets. “You’re going to jump me as soon as we get back to the room anyway.” He paused and raised an eyebrow. “Also isn’t rehabilitation the entire point of your stay at the Happy Hotel? Patience _is_ a virtue.”  
  
“Patience doesn’t get rid of _this,”_ Angel growled, gesturing down at his half-mast cock before sighing and grabbing his own clothes, sliding on a pair of black panties as his upper hands snatched the bedazzled makeup bag off the dresser. “Tonight I better get some _amazin’_ goddamn sex considerin’ the shit you just pulled.”  
  
Pentious snickered behind him as Angel settled down in front of the small vanity with his makeup, flicking on the lights to illuminate his face in the round mirror. “Speakin’ of _gifts,_ when are you gonna give me the thing you brought?” he asked, glancing up at Pent who was pulling out the hotel’s ironing board and draping his light gray button-down over it.  
  
Pent just hummed and went to ironing the fabric, carefully stretching out the weave and misting over some of the more stubborn wrinkles. “Get dressed first. We’ll see if it goes with your gown,” he said, not looking up from his work.  
  
Pouting, Angel nodded and began to do his makeup, opting for a slightly vampy look with a fierce red lip. Once he was satisfied with his reflection, he stood and turned to see that Pent had already put on his undershirt and button-down and was adjusting the cuff links at his wrists. He blinked as he watched the snake dig out a band and gather up his hood to tie it back in a high-ponytail. “Thought you only did that to keep it out of the way when you worked?” Angel asked as the other man checked his reflection in the hotel’s closet mirror.  
  
“I prefer to keep it free, but sometimes the _aesthetic_ is worth the lack of free mobility.” Pent pulled down the hem of his shirt and looked over to Angel before giving him a knowing wink.  
  
Angel snickered, enjoying hearing his own words flying out of Pent’s mouth for once. “I mean, it looks good so I ain’t complainin’,” he said as he stood and zipped up his makeup bag. “Now let’s get you into this thing.”  
  
Pentious nodded and turned to face the mirror, letting Angel pick up the open vest and drape the fabric over his shoulders. The snake laced both of the sides before straightening up to let Angel work the ties at the back. Angel couldn’t help but ogle the pretty fabric as he worked. It really did suit Pentious, keeping to his overall conservative style while still being overtly sexy as a form of self-bondage.  
  
Once he was done with the laces, Angel moved to step aside, but quickly found himself being dragged into a kiss. He blinked and smiled as he was released, watching as Pent reached for the dress on the rack. “Mmm, someone’s still feelin’ frisky,” he teased as Pent undid the zipper on the side.  
  
“I never said I was _unaffected_ by your little show in the shower,” the snake said as he helped slide the dress over Angel’s head, careful not to smudge his makeup. Then he zipped the side back up in a slow drag that made Angel’s heart flutter for how intimate it felt before he rested both clawed hands on the spider’s hips. “Ready for your present?” Pent asked with a slightly hooded gaze.  
  
“I’ve been ready this whole fuckin’ time, asshole,” Angel said, his smile not dropping once as Pent left him go to rummage through his bag.  
  
“Cover your eyes and hold out your hand,” the snake insisted, not looking up from his search. Angel rolled his eyes and then closed them, cupping the palms of his top hands together. Instead of dropping the damn thing into his hand, Pent grabbed his chained arm and flipped it back over, sliding something onto his middle finger.  
  
“You can open them now.”  
  
Angel blinked and then glanced down at his hand, seeing a gold-colored ring with a pretty pink stone in the middle. At first he was confused, but then his jaw dropped as recognition finally hit him like a truck. “When the fuck did you buy this?” he asked, flexing his fingers and twirling his wrist. “Not that I’m complainin’, but I’ve literally been with you every goddamn moment since this mess started.”  
  
“Some things are to remain a mystery,” Pent said as he lifted his chin, looking entirely too damn smug for his own good.  
  
Angel’s eyes narrowed and he glanced back down at the ring. “Did you fuckin’ _swipe_ it at the shop?” Immediately Pent flinched, his bold confidence shattering as Angel snorted and gave an open-mouthed cackle. “You sneaky sonofabitch!” He leaned in, draping both his upper arms over Pent’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “I love it,” he purred, pulling back with a teasing nip to the snake’s lower lip. “Doesn’t _quite_ match the outfit, but it doesn’t clash either.”  
  
Pent just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck underneath his tied hood. “I’m not the most adept palmer, but in any case, you can’t say I didn’t give you a _proper_ present.”  
  
Still snickering, Angel smiled and lifted his arm, turning his hand over repeatedly to let the fake gem catch the light of the room. “I was gonna consider the sex present enough, but I ain’t lookin’ a gift-horse in the mouth.” He gave the other man a genuine smile and pressed a softer kiss to his cheek. “Thanks. It’s fuckin’ beautiful even if ya didn’t spend a cent on it.”  
  
The snake nodded and then brushed Angel’s hair back before looking at them both in the mirror. “If there’s nothing else you need to do, we should probably let Cherri know we’re ready.”  
  
Sighing, Angel nodded and turned away, stepping into his stilettos and clasping a gold black choker around his neck. “Yeah, as nice as it would be to makeout for a bit, I don’t wanna fuck up my paint too much.” He gestured to his face with a flourish, openly flashing his new ring as Pent grinned.  
  
“Just let me put on my tie and we can head down to spread the broads,” the snake said, slipping their keycards into the pocket of his vest before tugging his new tie out of its case.  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow as Pent knotted the silk underneath the collar of his shirt, covering the eye in the center of his chest with the delicate fabric. “I’m sure that’s some old timey shit, but I hope you know just how goddamn _suggestive_ that turn of phrase sounds.”  
  
After locking their room, they headed next door to Cherri’s suite. She immediately gasped at the sight of Angel’s gown, her own dress a short orange bodycon that hugged her generous curves while leaving her arm tattoos completely exposed. “Fuckin’ a, you look so goddamn hot, Ang.” She then turned to Pent and whistled. “You didn’t clean up half-bad yourself, grandpa. Don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair up.” She gave a tug to his hood and he scowled, shoving her hand away.  
  
“And yours is _down_ for once,” he remarked snidely, lifting his chin while Cherri gave a showy twirl for Angel, her long strawberry-blonde hair twisting with the motion before draping over her freckled back in a messy curtain.  
  
“Ya ready ta go, babe?” Angel asked as she closed the door behind her and adjusted the fit of one of her blood red heels.  
  
“Um, do you see this shit?” Cherri asked, cupping her own breasts as she turned back to face them. _“Yeah,_ I’m fucking ready.”  
  
Laughing, Angel wrapped his unchained arm around her shoulders. “Then let’s hit the slots, sugar-tits.” He kissed her cheek and headed toward the elevators, Pent giving the two friends a bit more of a wide berth as they stepped into the already half-filled carriage.  
  
With the casino’s nightlife in full-swing, the three of them weren’t much out of place among the other attendees who were all either dressed to the nines in flashy expensive clothes or made no effort whatsoever, wearing a mixture of unflattering cargo shorts and sweat-stained graphic tees.  
  
They didn’t actually go to the slot machines and instead made their way to the card tables. Pentious refused to participate in poker, but he did sit back and watch as Angel and Cherri lost hand after hand all while the waitresses dressed in slutty mermaid attire plied them with free scotches. Pent ordered a gin and tonic and sipped the drink as the claws of his chained arm idly pet down Angel’s exposed back (which really didn’t fucking help the spider’s concentration, but sure did feel real nice).  
  
Once they’d exhausted poker, they headed to the craps tables where Pent eagerly joined in and taught both of them the rules (though Cherri was more excited to violently slam the dice down on the table rather than actually pay any attention to anything Pentious was saying). When it was Angel’s turn, he grinned and took the dice, lifting his palm to Pent’s chin. “Blow on ‘em for luck?” he asked, glancing at the snake with hooded eyes.  
  
Pent raised one brow and then parted his lips, keeping his eyes on Angel as he blew a puff of warm air over his fingers and the dice. “Don’t blame me when you lose,” he said, his mouth curving into a small smile as Cherri made fake gagging noises behind them both. “We both know I’m not known for being lucky.”  
  
“I’ll take my chances,” Angel said with a wink before closing his fingers over the dice, shaking them in his palm, and throwing them down onto the board. Everyone, including the dealer leaned in to watch as the dice rolled across the surface. As they waited for the pieces to fall into place, Angel felt Pent’s hand reach out and touch his hip. He shivered, the adrenaline of gambling combined with the minor thrill of the snake actually participating in some mutual PDA finally getting to him (either that or it was all the scotch).  
  
Probably just the scotch.  
  
The first die landed on five and then the second hit the wooden barrier before tipping over onto a six.  
  
Pent’s eyes went wide and Angel gave a toothy grin, pumping both his upper arms into the air as he turned to face the other man, Cherri hooting and hollering right along with him. “Fuck yeah! Gimme that good shit!” he said as the dealer passed him the chips. “See, you got a lil’ luck in ya after all,” Angel said, nudging Pent with his hip as the snake’s surprise slowly mellowed out. “Won me back some dough.”  
  
“It’s not nearly the amount you _lost_ playing poker-” Pent managed before Angel covered his mouth, shushing him.  
  
“Don’t ruin it, dickbag,” he said, removing his hand and kissing him softly. “Just keep lookin’ pretty an’ bein’ my goodluck charm.”  
  
The snake sighed and rolled his eyes, but the amused smile didn’t drop from his face.  
  
More drinks were shoved at them as they played and Angel didn’t turn away a single one, not caring as he and Cherri started to get sloppy with their throws. Pent continued to drink as well, but in that same infuriatingly controlled way he usually did. Angel was almost tempted to demand a drinking contest just to watch the snake down an entire pint of beer in a single sexy swallow, but each time he thought about it, Pentious would do something like fiddle with his cuffs or his tie and then he’d get distracted just looking at the bastard’s goddamn _hands_.  
  
At one point, a waitress tried to pass her number to Pent, but Cherri grabbed the slip as the snake lifted his drink and shoved the paper in her mouth before Pentious could even see it. Angel laughed so hard that he almost puked and Pent forced him to sit down before he actually did fall over onto his ass.  
  
Needless to say they were more than a _little_ tipsy by the time they left the craps table. “I think I need ta eat somethin' ta sop up all the booze,” Angel muttered, partially hanging off Pent as Cherri downed her latest drink. “Don’t wanna be so hungover that I can’t even get it up.”  
  
Cherri snickered. “Yeah, whiskey dick isn’t fun. Alright, Imma head over and play some blackjack. Meet up after?” she asked, jerking her thumb back toward the tables.  
  
Angel nodded and he pushed off Pent to hug her, drunkenly smooching her cheek and leaving a small imprint of lipstick over her freckles. “I love you, bitch,” he murmured as she laughed and patted his back.  
  
“Yeah yeah, just make sure the old man keeps an eye on your stupid ass,” Cherri gave him one last squeeze and then waved them off.  
  
Pent snorted and wrapped one arm around Angel’s shoulder, leading him out of the main casino hall and into the shopping plaza lined with high-end shops and restaurants. Not wanting to search around for too long, they settled on a pizzeria with a small outdoor patio, ordering some slices before sitting outside under the glowing moon.  
  
Angel nursed at a glass of water until the waiter came by with their food, nearly spitting it out when Pent had the gall to ask the man for actual goddamn silverware. “Ok, first thing’s first, you don’t use a knife and fork to eat _pizza,_ dumbass!” he scolded as he picked up his own slice (cheese with olives and mushrooms). “You fold it like a normal person.” He folded the slice, bending the crust before letting the excess oil drip off the end. “See?”  
  
Pent just huffed and then undid his cuffs, rolling the fabric down to his forearms before he picked up his own slice and folded it awkwardly. “I’m trying to keep my clothes clean, thank you very much. What’s wrong with using utensils?” He took a bite, the cheese stretching out obscenely long before Angel took pity on the snake and pinched the end off with his forefinger and thumb.  
  
“Hey, I’m the New Yorker so that makes me the pizza expert by fuckin’ default,” Angel said before taking a bite and groaning at the taste. It wasn't even close to the best pie he'd ever had, but it was perfect for being mildly drunk. “Did you guys even have pizza in England?”  
  
Swallowing, Pent shook his head. “Not when I was alive, but I was aware of its existence in Italy. I never got to try it until I was already down here and finally learned that the Americans make it very differently than the Italians.”  
  
“They invented it, but we _perfected_ it,” Angel said with a rather sloppy wink, taking another solid bite even as Pent rolled his eyes.  
  
“I do prefer the American style,” Pentious admitted, taking another nibble and chewing as he continued to struggle against the cheese pull. “There’s something about it that feels more indulgent, but that seems to be the theme among most styles of American cuisine.”  
  
Angel wiped the grease from his fingers with the paper napkin, leaning over to let his boobs rest on the edge of the table and enjoying the way Pent’s gaze briefly flickered down. “Indulgin’ yourself is one of the only good things about life. I grew up with _crumbs_ so I don’t give a fuck about settin’ limits at this point. No sense in wastin’ the time we’ve got on shit that sucks.”  
  
Pentious nodded and continued to chew, swallowing and clearing his throat before saying, “Well now you have an eternity so I can’t imagine that constant indulgence is altogether that satisfying anymore.”  
  
Picking up his slice again, Angel stared down at the dripping oil and said, “I mean...it ain’t _perfect,_ but it’s better than what I had in life. Sometimes ya gotta just take what you can get when you can get it.” He shoveled the pizza into his mouth, wanting to sober up a bit if only to keep himself from prattling on about sad shit. Tonight was _his_ night. All the drama and other bullshit could fuck off until morning.  
  
“I suppose that’s true.” Pent licked his fingers clean, making Angel’s eyes immediately snap right up to watch the way that black tongue curled around the bright red claws. Fuck, it wasn’t fair to combine his hands _and_ his tongue. “I always worried about over-indulging for fear of landing myself back in the poor house.” He reached for his water and took a long sip from the straw. “I still bought nice things and made sure I was plenty well-off and comfortable, but there was always a line I refused to cross.” A contemplative look crossed the snake’s face as he said, “I’ve seen rich men drink and gamble their way into poverty and so I’ve made sure to never be counted among them.”  
  
Angel hummed, taking another sip as he tried to focus on what Pent was actually saying and not just how he was saying it. “So what’s the most desperate thing you ever did then? When you were a broke bum?” he asked as he pulled apart his now bare crust and began to eat it in segments. If Pent was busy talking about his sad bullshit, it wouldn’t leave Angel any space to bitch about his own.  
  
Pent blinked and lowered his glass. “I never resorted to prostitution if that’s what you’re asking.” He picked up his pizza slice and shoveled the last mouthful in, chewing before swallowing it down (Angel’s attention following the bulge in his throat before it disappeared). “But I did occasionally have to beg on the streets when work wasn’t paying enough to keep the fires going in the winter. It was most fruitful when I was still a sympathetic young boy, but once my voice deepened and I began to grow into manhood, the donations were less generous.”  
  
Angel frowned, conjuring the image of a shivering child out in the middle of a cobblestone street begging for money from fancy rich folks. He’d never had to do anything like that, not with mob money on his side. He hadn’t been poor until he died and was then forced to scrape and scrounge for cash. It sucked as an adult, but he couldn’t imagine doing that sort of thing as a _kid._ “Y’know, ya never told me why you were stayin’ with your gramps. What happened to your folks?”  
  
The snake’s eyes narrowed and he lifted his chin. “That topic is not up for discussion,” he said in a firm voice, leaving no room for any argument. Angel frowned, leaning his chin in his palm as he stared at the other man.  
  
“Alright, sorry,” he said, polishing off the last pieces of his own slice while Pent worked to pull his cuffs back down, sliding the toggles of the links through the slits in the fabric. “Didn’t realize it was such a touchy subject.” He made to stand and brush a few errant crumbs off the front of his dress, but stumbled against his own chair. Pent immediately reached out and grabbed his arm to catch him before he fell backwards and smacked his head on the concrete.  
  
“No more drinks for you, I think,” Pent said, standing and getting Angel to down the rest of his water. “Let’s walk around a bit more and get you sober,” he suggested, tossing some cash on the table for their waiter as he helped walk Angel out of the restaurant and back into the casino’s shopping plaza.  
  
"Just not _too_ sober," Angel remarked as they stepped out into the main walkway. His eyes immediately caught sight of a cardboard cutout shaped like a giant cartoon squid and he squinted to read the text advertising the casino's aquarium. “Hey, you mind takin’ a bit of a detour?” he asked, pointing to the sign. “I kinda wanna check that shit out.”  
  
Pent glanced to the board in question and then nodded, the two of them heading to the sign and following the directional arrows that continued along the path from there. “You know, I’m not sure if I’ve ever actually been inside an aquarium,” he mused as they reached the front desk manned by a girl dressed in a poor man's attempt at a sexy-octopus costume. Pent showed her their room keys and she waved them in through the shimmering scale-pattern doors before slumping back against the counter tiredly.  
  
Compared to the crowded casino floor and bustling shops lining the halls, the dark aquarium was very quiet and almost barren. There were a few Demons milling around the massive tanks that lined the walls, but they almost had the place to themselves aside from a random couple here and there.  
  
Angel smiled as they walked through the wall-length tanks, his eyes flickering up as the fish swam through the water, gliding weightlessly in the blue like kites pulled by a strong breeze. “New York had way more museums than aquariums. They were kinda nice, but all the animals there were dead and shit.” He pointed out a nurse shark as it skimmed across the sand that covered the bottom of its tank. “I like seein’ em’ move.”  
  
Pent’s eyes followed the fish who paused when it noticed them, blinking its eyes before turning away, flipping its sickle tail and kicking up some debris from the floor in the process. “They are beautiful. There’s a silent grace to the way they swim.”  
  
Angel nodded and smiled, watching it drift away before taking the chain and leading Pent further into the exhibit, pausing only as they came upon an even darker room that housed an enormous cylinder tank lit by purple UV-light. Angel gasped as he took stock of all the jellyfish gently floating inside, their massive umbrella shaped bodies practically glowing as they occasionally undulated to move up along the length of the tank. “Oh that’s so goddamn cool,” he muttered, stepping forward and placing his hand against the glass.  
  
“Those ones sting right?” Pent asked, slithering up to stand next to Angel as he lifted his chin to get a better view. After a moment, he tilted his head and folded his hands behind his back. “They’re like purple mushrooms.”  
  
The mental image that statement conjured made Angel snort and he grinned, turning to Pentious with his palm still on the glass. “I guess,” he murmured before his breath hitched as he noticed just how _beautifully_ the purple light reflected off Pent’s dark scales, making them look almost iridescent. Forcing himself to swallow, he cleared his throat and added, “But, you're not wrong. These little fuckers look delicate and they sting real bad. Got one on my foot once and my buddy had ta piss on me.”  
  
Immediately, Pent’s inquisitive expression twisted into one of pure disgust and Angel couldn’t help the laugh that choked its way out. “It wasn’t a sex thing! I ain’t inta watersports,” he assured him with two raised hands, his lower set coming in to hold against the giggles that rocked his belly. “It just stops the stingin’.”  
  
“That still sounds absolutely _disgusting_ …” Pent shuddered and shook his head. “I never really traveled outside of London and I didn’t see an ocean until after I’d died. The Thames was a truly filthy river so I never even learned how to swim.”  
  
Angel blinked. How the fuck had Pentious learned to build an entire goddamn airship, but never nailed down the basics of swimming? Sure, his main river was dirty, but the Hudson had also been a sewage sink and yet Angel had grown up swimming in it anyway. It was just what you did “You can’t _swim?”_ Angel asked with a raised brow as he tried to recall any time he’d seen the snake get into any body of water larger than a bathtub.  
  
“No, I never saw much use in it,” Pent said, his eyes following the largest jellyfish as it booped into two smaller ones, gently nudging them aside. “I’m not a sailor so it’s not as though I’m in any danger of drowning on a regular basis.”  
  
“I dunno, I heard it’s possible to drown in like an inch of water. Ya don’t need an ocean for that,” Angel murmured as he gently tugged Pent to the next tank. It certainly made more sense now as to why Pent had no interest in using the water to cool off while they were at the beach.   
  
As they stepped up to the next exhibit, they saw a moray slither out of a small cave of rocks, wide mouth opening to reveal its threatening set of fangs. Angel laughed and poked Pent’s side. “Oh look, your cousins are here.”  
  
Pent snorted as the moray in question ducked back inside its hole, peering out only after a few moments to continue baring its long teeth at them. “Very cute,” he remarked, giving Angel’s side a light pinch. “The information card states that they are fish, _not_ reptiles.”  
  
“Close enough,” Angel said as he gestured down at Pent’s serpentine body. “Least they _can_ swim though.”  
  
The snake pouted and Angel just kissed his cheek, wrapping one of his lower arms around the other man’s waist as they continued to walk through the various exhibits of sea life.  
  
The last stretch of the aquarium was a single massive hallway that was completely enclosed in glass, quite literally surrounding them on all sides. Angel exhaled all the air in his chest as he watched a school of fish swim overhead, their silver bodies catching the artificial lights in a way that made them shimmer like fucking diamonds. “Now this is some good shit,” he said, letting go of Pent to stop in the middle of the wall and press himself up against the glass, staring out into the main body of the tank. “It’s like we’re under the goddamn ocean.”  
  
Pent sidled up next to him, his red eyes locked on the glass fixtures and metal welding along the seams of the enclosure. “This must have taken a lot of work to construct.” He touched a claw to the glass and said, “The pressure from the weight of the water alone has got to be an incredible challenge to design around, nevermind all the creatures swimming in it.”  
  
Angel snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course he’d be more interested in the _engineering_ than the fish, but it was still nice to see the other man smile. There was something about the expression that had really grown on him over the past few months (certainly not helped by that _stupidly_ cute overbite).  
  
Of course his gaze didn’t go unnoticed forever and the snake eventually turned, blinking at him in mild confusion. “What?” he asked with a raised brow.  
  
Maybe it was the alcohol, but he felt absolutely no shame in being caught staring. Angel shook his head and raised his chained hand, brushing the snake’s cheek. “Nothin’. Just havin’ a good time and glad to see you’re not totally miserable bein’ out an’ about too.”  
  
Pent smiled, his teeth flashing as he said, “I’ve not been a fan of _all_ of our outings, but some of them have been rather enjoyable.” He tilted his head up to watch the fish swimming over them and hummed. “This is certainly one of the better ventures.”  
  
Angel nodded and continued to stare, his thumb petting over the soft scales of Pent’s cheek as his heart pounded in his chest.  
  
He’d been feeling a bit strange all night as they brushed up against each other. Even their usual back and forth banter and flirting had felt heavier than usual and he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it or if he was deluding himself.  
  
But he couldn't deny the fact that just looking at Pentious made him happy. Touching him was a mild thrill.  
  
Kissing him was _intoxicating._  
  
He hadn’t even realized he had dragged the other man into a kiss until Pent’s arms came up to hold his waist, claws gently skimming up and down the length of his torso. Angel closed his eyes as the cloak-like shadow of a manta ray passed overhead, blocking out the bright lights as he held Pentious, teasing a tongue against his lips, but making no attempt to breach.  
  
Underwater, it was like time didn’t exist. He was floating in slow-motion with nothing more than total awareness of every inch of his body.  
  
If only he didn’t need to breathe, then he could stay under forever.  
  
Slowly he pulled back, his eyes half-lidded as he stared at Pentious who was looking a little flushed himself. Angel took a deep gulp of air and smiled awkwardly at the other man, raising a hand to run his fingers through his fringe. “Heh, sorry. Mighta had too much ta drink,” he said, trying to brush off the sudden surge of butterflies in his stomach.  
  
Pent snorted and said, “I thought your tolerance was rather high? Though I guess we haven’t really had all that much to eat. It’s easy enough to drown a single slice of pizza in _scotch.”_ He didn’t let go of Angel’s waist as he spoke, letting his fingers play against the smooth fabric of the gown as the fish swam in the blue around them.  
  
Angel wanted to kiss him again. Hell he’d go right ahead and take the snake right up against the tank if they wouldn’t get kicked out of the casino for it. He shivered at the thought of fucking on the glass and instead of voicing _that_ particular idea, he hissed, “Doesn’t help that I’m still horny as hell from you bein’ a _giant_ cocktease.” He pressed himself up against Pent’s chest and nipped the snake’s lower lip. “Really this is your fault.”  
  
“Always _my_ fault,” Pent said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “You know, one day you’ll have to learn to take responsibility for yourself.” He lifted a hand to playfully tap Angel’s nose. “Once we’re free, you won’t have me as your punching bag anymore.”  
  
Angel’s smile dropped as the snake slithered out of his hold to continue wandering the expansive hallway. He turned to follow, making sure not to let the tether go taut even as those words pulled at the back of his mind.  
  
 _Once they were free;_ that was less than a few months away now.  
  
Then he’d be back in Val’s pocket and Pentious would be back to his old ways (if he wasn’t enslaved to Val himself or _exorcised)._ _  
_  
The topic of what they would do once they were free had come up multiple times over the last month, but Angel had never really given it all that much thought aside from the multitude of ways that shit could go horribly _wrong._ _  
_ _  
_Now that he was considering their least doomed alternative, somehow he wasn’t any _happier._ _  
_  
His eyes flickered to Pentious’ back, taking in the crisscrossing laces that followed the graceful curve of his spine, the way his shoulders were straight and broad, only hinting at the physical strength the snake possessed underneath.  
  
And of course there was the most dramatic part of his body, that ridiculous _tail._ Angel hadn’t learned to appreciate its hypnotic sway until maybe halfway through their ordeal but now he couldn’t help taking notice whenever it crossed his line of sight.  
  
For being someone who didn’t know how to swim, Pentious sure moved like he was gliding through water.  
  
He hadn’t realized they reached the exit until the door closed behind them and the quiet calm of the aquarium was immediately replaced with the loud music pouring from the overhead speakers, the jingling slot machines, and general conversation of the casino patrons.  
  
“We should probably go and find Cherri, unless there was something else you had in mind?” Pent pulled out his phone to check the clock and immediately scowled once his most recent notifications populated. “Ugh, Valentino will _not_ stop blowing up my bloody inbox.”  
  
“Probably cuz you’ve been ghostin’ him since our last meetin’,” Angel said, pursing his lips as he checked his own device to see a few messages from Val as well. “He doesn’t like bein’ ignored, y’know. You should probably text him back.”  
  
The most recent of the texts was short and to the point which meant that Val was pretty pissed or pretty drunk, maybe both: **_“Tell the worm to respond to my messages, Angel Cakes.”_**  
  
He chewed his tongue and shot back: _“On it, boss.”_  
  
Pent huffed and locked his phone, clutching it in his hand as he started to slither back to the casino hall, forcing Angel to follow. “He can go boil his _balls_ for all I care. Until we get to the Extermination, I have no further updates for him.”  
  
Angel winced as they walked back toward the main casino floor, scanning the crowds for any sign of Cherri. Eventually they found her at the bar, looking significantly more sober and chatting up a tall demon with a massive horn sticking out of his forehead. She grinned and waved them both over, turning in her stool and leaning back against the counter. “Hey Angie. You guys were gone a while. Find any decent eats?”  
  
“Eh, just grabbed some pizza,” Angel said as he leaned over and pecked her cheek. “You gonna hit the tables again?”  
  
She shrugged and plucked a couple of chips from her bra, shuffling them back and forth between her manicured fingers. “I won _some_ money, but I’d rather not blow it all,” she said before glancing at Pent with an arch of her only eyebrow. “What about you, old man? You gonna place any more bets or are you dry?”  
  
Pent shook his head and yawned, exposing every single tooth in his mouth. “I think I’m fine with turning in for the night. It is almost-” He paused to glance at his phone. “2:00 AM.”  
  
Cherri snorted and stuffed her chips back into the top of her dress. _“Ah,_ past your bedtime, I see.” She turned to Angel and grinned, punching his shoulder. “Alright, you two go have a nice D-Day fuck before the Edgelord passes out. I’m gonna hang out down here for a bit longer and enjoy watching all these drunk bitches trip over nothing.”  
  
Angel glanced over his shoulder, seeing a perfect example of such a drunk bitch immediately fall and eat shit as soon as her six-inch heel transferred from the soft casino carpeting to the tile that lined the shopping halls. “Sounds like fun,” he said with a snicker as Cherri leaned in and gave him a hug, both arms wrapping tight around his torso.  
  
“Hope you enjoyed your day, Ang.” She gave him another squeeze and sighed heavily. “Shit’s been real tough, but y’know I always got your back, right?”  
  
He swallowed and nodded, his throat feeling a little dry as he hugged her back. “Yeah, I know that, dollface,” he said, petting down her spine and being careful to not tangle his fingers in her thick hair. “Catch you for breakfast?”  
  
She nodded and jerked her thumb toward the tiled hallway that led out of the casino floor and back towards the shops and restaurants. “Yeah, there’s this French cafe that looks pretty good. Let’s check out first and then we can take our sweet time getting coffee and grub.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan. I'll text ya once we're up.” Angel slowly pulled back and then took Pent’s hand, leading him over to the elevators.  
  
Before they’d taken more than ten steps, Angel heard a distinct yell of, “Don’t get snake _jizz_ in your hair!” which drew quite a few stares their way. Pent blushed fiercely next to him while Angel fought down a loud snort, barely managing to keep up with the other Demon's hurried pace to the lifts.  
  
Once they’d shown security their keycards and were stuffed into the carriage with a handful of other Demons, Pent sighed and slumped his shoulders. “I hate that woman _so much…”_ he muttered, pinching his brow.  
  
Angel just shook his head and squeezed Pent’s clawed hand. “I don’t think ya do, but keep tellin’ yourself whatever bullshit helps ya feel better.”  
  
The elevator abruptly stopped and the group of Demons got off, leaving the two of them alone as the doors closed behind them. Immediately their eyes met and Angel grinned, pressing himself up against Pent while lifting one leg to hook over the snake’s hip. “So, the ring was _nice,_ but I hope you got a better D-Day gift for me.”  
  
Pent huffed as the carriage began to rise, but he didn’t push Angel away. “It’s not even your Death Day anymore.” His gaze flickered to the exposed leg, taking in the way the slit fabric draped down the side of Angel’s narrow hips to fall to the floor. “You’ve exhausted that excuse anyway.”  
  
Angel pouted as the lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal a small group waiting in front of the carriage. The Demons paused, staring at them both in mild alarm (though one of them immediately winked and gave Pent a double thumbs up) as Angel lowered his leg back down. He ignored the open hooting and took Pent by the hand to drag the bashful snake out of the elevator past the group. “Yeah, but you still promised. You can’t just give a guy blue balls and then not deliver. That’s like... _illegal.”_  
  
Still blushing, Pent pulled out his keycard as they approached their door, unlocking the room before slithering inside. “Is anything illegal in Hell?” he asked sarcastically once the door closed behind them, the blue lights casting a soft glow around the entire room in stark contrast to the blindingly bright hallway outside.  
  
Then he began to undress and Angel’s mouth went dry as he watched Pentious unravel the complex knot of his tie with two quick tugs, sliding the silk out from under his collar and hanging it over his shoulders before loosening the cufflinks.  
  
It wasn’t anything close to a strip-show, but the way the snake handled his own clothes and undid them with such practiced efficiency was _powerful._ It felt like the opposite of the primal masculinity he’d seen at the forge: a display of complete bodily control as opposed to unbridled physical strength. “We _are_ gonna fuck though, right?” Angel asked as he slipped out of his stilettos and set the shoes off to the side of the door. “You’re just yankin’ my chain with all the teasin’ shit.”  
  
Pent chuckled and then turned to him, meeting his eyes under the blue glow of the shell lights. “With two stipulations,” he said, raising a pair of fingers and clacking the claws together. “The first being that you _continue_ to wear that dress.”  
  
Angel had just been about to pull said gown up and over his shoulders, but immediately dropped the fabric without a second thought. Ok, normally he preferred to be in his birthday suit, but he wasn’t gonna say no to anything Pent asked for unless it was some really uncomfortable shit. Fuck, he just wanted to get laid. “And the second?” he asked as Pent unclipped the front of the vest and loosened the lacing at his sides, tugging it up and off his chest to leave just his button-down and undershirt.  
  
Smirking, the snake hung the vest on a hanger and slipped it into the closet before sliding the door closed. “The second being that you let me tie _one_ set of hands behind your back.” He dragged the necktie down from his shoulders and wrapped the silk around his fingers, pulling it taut in a way that had Angel’s dick instantly throbbing in his panties.  
  
Angel licked his lips, hiding his surprise behind a sly seductive smile as he sidled up to Pent. “Mmm, finally diggin’ into that bondage kink of yours?” he asked, turning around to cross his lower arms behind him. Pent chuckled and began to tie a firm knot with the silk, making sure that the bones of Angel’s wrists weren’t bumping or rubbing against one another. It was tight, but not enough to hurt (especially given they were using silk rather than rope or another more abrasive material).  
  
Of course Angel immediately tested the knot when Pent finished, raising an eyebrow at the lack of give in the fabric. “Well damn, you really know how to do this,” he admitted with a chuckle as he turned back around and straightened up. “I actually got a request too though.”  
  
Pent smirked and unbuttoned his shirt slowly as if he was trying to distract Angel (bastard). “Hmmm?”  
  
Angel exhaled and walked to the dresser, opening his duffel bag with his unbound arms and rummaging through the contents that Pent hadn't bothered to unpack. Shit, he really hoped that the snake would keep an open mind about this and not turn into a scared turtle. “You wear _this-”_ He pulled out the yellow cock ring he’d hidden along with the small bottle of lube. “-on one of your dicks. I want a nice long ride so we gotta make sure that they both don’t burst at the same time, ya hear?”  
  
At first, Angel was sure Pent would turn him down with the way his eyes went wide in alarm and how he chewed over his lip, but instead the other Demon gave a nod and took the ring to test the stretch of the thick rubber. “Alright,” Pentious said after a moment and Angel gave him a relieved smile. Not that they wouldn’t be having some damn good sex without the toy, but he had been looking forward to this all _goddamn_ day.  
  
Then without another word, the snake sank down to the floor in front of him. Angel blinked, confused for a moment until he watched Pent tease up the length of one leg with both hands, pushing the fabric of the gown up and aside. Pentious grinned when he finally reached Angel’s groin, playfully pulling at the black panties the spider had on underneath.  
  
Letting out a shaky breath, Angel lifted his opposite leg to step out of his underwear, letting Pent hold him to keep his balance. “Ok, _that’s_ not fuckin’ fair,” he muttered, tingles running up the length of his spine as he watched Pent press a wet kiss to his exposed thigh. “You’re not allowed to seduce _me,_ asshole.”  
  
Pent just laughed and looked up at Angel to give him a knowing smirk. “What? Don’t like getting a taste of your own _medicine?”_ he asked as he dropped the panties to the floor and slowly stood, clasping Angel’s cheeks in his hands and kissing him deeply. Angel moaned, not hesitating to open his mouth and let that questing tongue in.  
  
Of course he didn’t give Pent total control for long and within a minute he was walking the snake back to the bed. He growled and shoved Pentious down onto the mattress before quickly clambering on top of him, pushing the unbuttoned shirt open and hiking the hem of his white sleeveless tank to Pentious’ armpits to fully expose the eye underneath. It blinked up at him and Angel licked his lips. “Well hey handsome,” he said, tapping the skin just below it with his index finger. “Fancy seein’ you here.”  
  
Pent snorted and leaned up to bite down on Angel’s exposed collarbone. “I thought eyes gave people the _creeps?_ ” He teased, lapping his tongue over the white fur before pulling away to let his clawed hands trace the curve of Angel’s back through the fabric of the dress, bunching the cloth along every subtle dip of his body. “Do you just have a weird fetish?”  
  
“Mmm, it’s not a fetish,” Angel said as he stared down at the snake, enjoying the way his slit pupils flittered across his face and body as if Pent couldn’t decide where he wanted to look. “But I don’t mind being _watched._ Kinda comes with the territory of doin’ porn.” He flashed the other man a toothy grin as his free arms came up to tease over the hem of the dress. “Besides, I’m sure you get some real _interestin’_ angles with all this.” He purposefully lifted the fabric of the gown, fully exposing his groin to the many eyes that lined Pent’s tail.  
  
The snake let out a heavy exhale, his chest deflating underneath Angel. “It definitely lends to a unique perspective,” he admitted as Angel leaned in and nipped over the scales of his throat, taking the cock ring from where it hung off the other Demon’s claws.  
  
Angel purred and sat up to roll his hips against the slick slit of the snake’s cloaca, the dress concealing his own erection as it rested on top of Pent’s abdomen. “What does it look like?” he asked, smirking down at him as Pentious’ hands gripped his thighs, forcing the rocking into a slower (and _deeper)_ rhythm.  
  
The snake stared up at him and Angel’s breath caught as he said, “I see the entire length of your body, every curve and crevice, even your back.” He purposefully curled the length of his tail behind where Angel was seated, the red eyes that lined the muscle immediately flickering to the knotted arms at the spider’s spine. “You might be dressed, but I still see _everything.”_ _  
_  
Shivering, Angel pressed down on Pent’s groin, forcing the two wet cocks through the slit and out into the air. He paused only to enjoy the low moan that earned him before sighing and flexing the band of the cock ring in his fingers. “I prefer no condom when I’m off the clock, but we can grab one from my bag if ya want,” he murmured, sliding the ring down over the snake’s left-leaning dick and giving an affectionate squeeze to the head before opening the lube he’d placed on the sheets.  
  
“I’m not used to using them,” Pent admitted, panting softly as he took the bottle from Angel and smeared it over his fingers while the spider lifted his hips, adjusting the dress to get the fabric out of the way. Then that slicked hand was working between his thighs, skimming over his taint and the rim of his hole in teasing strokes.  
  
It was both amazing and absolutely maddening how much the snake liked to build shit up. Angel couldn’t really complain because it felt fucking _wonderful,_ but damn did he just want to sit on the other man’s dick and call it a day.  
  
Before he could bitch about the slow pace, two slick fingers were suddenly spearing him open and pressing all the way inside. Angel groaned at the slight burn, his hips squirming in a tight circle as Pent’s other hand snuck underneath the dress and grabbed the spider’s cock. “It’s gonna be so nice to go all the way again for once,” Angel said with a breathy laugh, rocking back onto both the fingers in his ass and the hand pulling his dick. “Handjobs are nice, blowjobs are even betta, but _this_ is what I’ve been wantin’ since day _one.”_ _  
_  
Pent just grinned up at him, his own eyes blown wide as he continued to curl and reach his fingers deeper into Angel all while the spider stroked his unrestrained cock. “I haven't been waiting _that_ long, but I’m not going to lie and insist that I’m not dying to bury myself inside of you right now.”  
  
He pulled the two fingers out and replaced them with three, continuing to pump Angel’s shaft all while thumbing over the leaking head. Angel groaned and kept rocking his hips, holding onto Pent for balance while squeezing down on the thick black shaft in his fingers. “Be prepared for the ride of your goddamn life,” he said, licking his lips as he fought to catch his breath. “I won’t go easy on ya. It’s _my_ goddamn D-Day so I’m settin’ the pace.”  
  
“It’s not your-” Angel leaned down, silencing Pent with his mouth and thrusting his tongue through the gap of those sharp teeth. Pent gave a low whimper and let Angel push into his mouth even as his fingers dug deeper inside of the spider, curling right into his prostate.  
  
Fuck, why did the snake have to be _good_ with his stupid fingers? Angel shuddered, giving a low whine into Pent’s mouth as those claws circled his sweet spot, teasing the nerves while not pressing into them fully. “Oh you’re such an asshole,” he breathed as they broke the kiss, Angel huffing as he pumped his hips back onto Pentious’ fingers. “C’mon, be a lil’ nice. It’s my _D-Day.”_ _  
_  
The snake shook his head and lifted his hand off Angel’s cock, retracting it out from under the dress to show Angel the clear precum that slicked his palm and claws. “I’ll have you know, I’ve _never_ been one to show _mercy,”_ Pentious said, winking at him before licking his claws clean. Angel’s thighs quaked around the thick tail beneath him and he shook his head. Ok, now the stupid snake had gone too far. That shit was definitely not fair.  
  
Straightening the length of his spine, Angel pulled off Pent’s fingers to scoot up and cover the snake’s groin with the dress. Their eyes met as he used one hand to press the snake’s cock into the cleft of his ass, rubbing that thick bulbous head over his loosened rim.  
  
Pent gritted his teeth and grabbed the lube, quickly reslicking his hand and moving down to wrap it around his own cock, giving it a good coating as Angel continued to tease at penetration. “Now who’s taking their sweet time?” he hissed, removing his hand and reaching up to tangle his fingers together with Angel’s shackled set.  
  
“Sometimes you gotta let people have a taste of their own medicine,” Angel repeated in a mocking tone, grinning as the snake let out a frustrated groan. Of course he didn’t tease for long and within just a few moments he was slowly sinking down onto that smooth shaft until his ass was resting against Pent’s tail.  
  
“Oh _fuck…”_ he groaned as he bottomed out, feeling the pleasurable burning of his muscles in combination with the throbbing pressure of thick hard flesh pressing up against his walls. “You’re goddamn thick,” he murmured as he opened his eyes, not realizing he had even closed them.  
  
Below him, Pent was panting, his expression a grimace that one might have mistaken for pain if not for the fact that the snake’s other cock was weeping at the head and visibly straining from how hard it was. “Mmmm, feels good, huh?” Angel purred, slowly rocking his hips, not quite bouncing but threatening the motion as his body slowly relaxed around the snake’s dick. “I’m not normally _such_ a tight fight, but it’s been a while since I had even a toy to play with.”  
  
And boy was he glad he hadn’t loosened himself up all that much prior. He’d forgotten just how good the burn could feel when it was done in a slow slide rather than a piercing thrust. Angel slowly began to move, forced to use both hands to keep himself stable since he didn’t have his lower set available (and breaking out the third pair just felt like cheating).  
  
With each slight shift against his prostate, the snake’s cock sparked little tingles of pleasure that slowly overshadowed the stretch and made Angel instinctively clench down. All the while, Pent just held Angel's fingers in one hand and guided the spider's hips with the other, smoothing the flow of his body.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to find a rhythm with Angel sinking down every time Pent thrust inward, his tail arching under Angel (and up against the spider’s leaking cock). Angel bit his lip as he moved, building the pace as he felt Pent throb inside of him, so incredibly hot and hard. He couldn’t help but watch the subtle changes in expression that played out across Pentious’ face every time their bodies came together and pulled apart.  
  
For all the shame and paranoia that Pent seemed to hold, in private he was an open book with everything he felt laid bare and exposed like a nerve.  
  
The visual was slightly overwhelming and Angel had to close his eyes and focus instead on the wet slide of that thick dick moving inside of him and the way it pressed through the sensitive rim and up against the walls of his body.  
  
If only Pent could be like this all the time. Unashamed and confident as he was with his machines.  
If only he wasn’t so damn opposed to being with him in public.  
  
Being with a man.  
Being with a _whore._ _  
_  
Angel felt Pent’s hand leave his hip to pump his leaking prick and he whined, wanting to bat it away so he didn’t come too quickly, but unwilling to slow the pace by shifting the placement of either of his own hands.  
  
The snake made the decision for him, untangling their fingers and sitting up to force Angel into an upright position on top of his lap. Then a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and Angel found himself dragged into a deep kiss while the snake pumped up into him, the hard fast thrusts roughly bouncing him against Pentious’ tail. He moaned and used his now freed hand to claw down the snake’s back, tearing the tie out of Pent’s hood while digging his teeth into the other Demon’s lips.  
  
He could feel Pent’s heart pounding against his own, the shallow pant of the snake’s breath misting over his face. He opened his eyes and met Pent’s, groaning as he took in the sight of the other Demon's fucked out expression. The snake just kept pace, determined to slot himself as deep as he could into the press of Angel’s body even as he jerked the spider’s cock between them.  
  
Fuck it’d been so long since it felt like his pleasure mattered to someone else (beyond the perfunctory bragging rights of making a cockslut cum). Angel whimpered, the claws of his feet curling in the sheets below him as his bound arms jostled against his spine.  
  
How sad was it that some of the best sex he’d had in years was with _this_ guy?  
  
Before he could think too hard into it, he felt Pent mouthing at his throat and he instantly tilted his head to give him more room. The fangs brushed against his collar and he shivered bodily in the other man’s hold as those sharp teeth continued to skate along his skin. “Bite me,” he panted quietly as Pent’s tongue lapped at the straining tendons of his nape. “Fuckin’ _bite_ me, asshole.”  
  
Pent groaned and then the snake let out a shaky breath, shifting back to look Angel in the eye. “Are you sure?”  
  
Angel hissed, digging the fingers of both hands into the snake’s shoulders, “If you _don’t_ bite me, I’m gonna-” He didn’t have any time to even think of a decent threat before Pent was at his throat, jaw extended and sinking those sharp teeth into the muscle. Angel twitched and then gave a hard thrust into Pent’s hand as he came, a low moan leaving his lips as he shuddered and clenched around the dick still thrusting inside of him. _“Aaah!”_  
  
Instead of stopping or slowing down, Pentious just increased his speed, holding himself to Angel without releasing his bite as he fucked up into the wet vice of the spider’s body. Then Angel felt a telltale twitch and the snake was grunting as his jaw tightened its grip on Angel’s throat, the hold firm enough to bruise. Angel let out a weak moan as he felt Pent give a few more solid thrusts, spilling messily inside of him before slowly settling into weaker rocks with Angel still sitting on his spent cock.  
  
Carefully, Pent extracted his fangs with a cough and winced at the sight of the bloody pin-pricks left behind. “Hmmm, I’m surprised you wanted that…” he murmured, lifting his head back to meet Angel’s eyes, both of them flushed and panting like they’d just ran a marathon.  
  
“It feels good when you bite me. Just don’t like bein’ knocked out afterward.” Angel sighed and laid his head on Pent’s shoulder, apologetically brushing down the other man’s back as he traced the raised lines he’d dragged through the thick scales. “Hopefully all those doses helped…” he muttered, closing his eyes as they simply sat together and breathed.  
  
After another minute, Pent’s flaccid cock slipped out of him and Angel grimaced at the familiar sensation of cum trickling down his thighs. His muscles certainly felt loose with Pent's venom now, but he could still move his arms and legs and it wasn’t too hard to keep his head raised either (though it felt heavy as hell). “Mmmm,” he shifted to lift the dress, exposing his own spent member and the snake’s bound shaft which was still fully erect and straining. “Shit, that actually worked…”  
  
Pent huffed and then slid out from underneath Angel, easily maneuvering the drugged spider onto his hands and knees before hiking up the hem of the dress to fully expose his white ass. “Do you need more time?” he asked as he coiled up behind Angel, stroking through the line of his own cum that trailed down the other Demon’s quaking legs.  
  
“Mmmm, maybe a lil’ warmin’ up,” Angel said, bracing his forearms down on the sheets and arching his back to create a deeper angle. “Wouldn’t say no to some _fingerin-”_  
  
His eyes went wide as he felt a flat tongue lapping against his dripping hole and he groaned, biting down hard on his lip. “Oh _fuck_ you’re nasty.”  
  
The snake chuckled against his thigh before continuing to clean up the mess he’d left, not at all perturbed by the taste of his own cum or the lube. Angel let out a shuddering exhale as he slowly rocked his hips back onto the other man’s probing tongue. “Your wife was a real lucky bitch if she got this on the regula.”  
  
“Kat was _not_ a bitch,” Pent corrected, briefly pressing a kiss to Angel’s tailbone before his long tongue dove into the slight gape of Angel’s hole. “But we had a very active sex life,” he admitted with a breathy huff as his claws came up to grip the spider’s legs, gently spreading them even more.  
  
Angel shivered, the hands tied at his back shaking a bit as Pent’s tongue pressed deep enough that the snake’s fangs rubbed against the skin of his taint. Shit, it’d been so long since he’d been eaten out anywhere besides on camera. Most of the guys who wanted to try it outside of a shoot were eager but had _no_ goddamn skill and just slobbered over his asshole while never really going in.  
  
Meanwhile, prudish _Pent_ had absolutely no qualms and plenty of skill. Fuck, he was definitely gonna have to convince Pentious to go down on him again after tonight. There was just no way he was leaving this mess without a repeat performance.  
  
Of course now Angel had to wonder if all snakes were good with their mouths or if it was just _this_ dirtbag in particular who was capable of making him melt into the sheets like a goddamn virgin?  
  
He brushed his musings aside as Pent pulled back, giving the meat of his ass a small swat. Angel raised his head and glanced over his shoulder curiously, shivering as he watched Pent remove the cock ring from his dick with a wince.  
  
Their eyes met and Pent gave him a smirk accompanied by a horny chuckle as he snatched up the lube and slicked his pulsing shaft in his palm. “I’m about to lose my bloody _mind_ back here,” he admitted as he crawled over Angel, his chest pressing down against the bend of the spider’s tied arms. Angel groaned through his teeth as the snake’s weight settled on top of him, one clawed hand guiding that leaking cockhead to brush over his wet hole.  
  
“Then get the fuck _in_ me,” he growled, clenching his fingers into the sheets below him and spreading his thighs as far as he could get them. Thankfully the snake didn’t argue and simply obeyed, pressing his face between Angel’s shoulder blades as he began to sink in slowly, not stopping until he was fully sheathed.  
  
They both let out a mutual groan that sent Angel and then Pent into a small fit of giggles. Angel lifted one arm, loosely batting his fingers at the snake’s face. _“Asshole,”_ he muttered as he shifted his hips, pressing back into Pent’s groin.  
  
“You started all of this,” Pent reminded, his voice low and raspy next to Angel’s ear. “I was content with staying chaste until we were free.” The hand that had guided his prick in was now trailing along the outside of Angel’s thigh, skating up his hip and over his abdomen to grope at his breasts. “If you’re _dissatisfied,_ you have only yourself to blame.”  
  
Angel opened his mouth to retort, but the breath was punched out of him by Pent’s first solid thrust shooting a cascading web of lightning up his spine. “Oh _shiiiit!”_ he whined, burying his face back down into the bracket of his arms as Pent began to pound him, the snake’s pace brutally rough and fast, but _perfect_ for how loose and wet he was. Between Pent’s tongue and dick, Angel's own cock was back to full-mast, swinging through the V of his legs as he was fucked _hard._ All the while, Pent’s hand refused to leave his tits, alternating between squeezing and massaging without missing a beat.  
  
Under him, Angel’s chest felt tight, his groin felt tight, and he just couldn’t decide which was worse.  
  
 _“Clench down,”_ he heard the snake whisper and Angel gave a weak nod, tightening himself up into a crushing vice around the snake and enjoying the way Pent hissed against his back while pulsing wildly inside of him.  
  
“Bet you’re close. Not used to havin’ ta hold back,'' Angel teased with a small laugh even as his thighs burned and strained against the brutal onslaught at his back.  
  
Then without warning he suddenly felt the snake’s weight lift off of him and his cock pull out entirely. Angel blinked his eyes open, lifting his head in confusion before he was yanked by his hair to stand on his knees. He gasped, eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling and pressed his spine to Pent’s chest as the snake thrust back into his clenching body. The hand not gripping his hair dropped from his chest back down to his dick, firmly pumping the leaking shaft.  
  
“Who’s close _now?”_ the snake breathed against him with a horny chuff, giving another sharp tug to Angel’s hair.  
  
Always competitive, even in _sex._  
  
Angel moaned and reached both his hands back behind him, one pulling Pent’s hood until the snake hooked his chin over Angel’s shoulder to bring their mouths together while the other clasped at the snake’s hips, helping guide the heated thrusts into his body.  
  
He could feel the ache in his throat where Pent had bitten him with every pulse of his heartbeat, but the pain was mild compared to the pleasure that was burning deep in his belly, threatening to let loose with a scalding eruption. Pent’s hands and his dick weren’t slowing down and that goddamn filthy snake tongue was probing his mouth even deeper than it had his asshole.  
  
Angel whimpered as the claws in his hair finally loosened and gave him a gentle pet, delicately combing through the fur in stark contrast to the snake’s rough fucking just below the waist.  
  
If Anthony had been treated like this, had been fucked like this, _held_ like this-  
  
Even just _once._  
  
If he’d met a man like Simon, someone who might be an asshole in so many ways but was at least genuine in the ones that _counted,_ how differently would his life had been?  
  
His chest clenched and he felt a few tears slip from his eyes as he came with a quiet whine, cock spilling messily over Pent’s claws even as the snake continued to pound into him from behind. Pentious broke the kiss and mouthed over Angel’s throat, licking and sucking against the skin until he grunted and shoved in hard, cumming a second time with a hard yank to Angel’s hips.  
  
Angel shivered bodily as he felt Pent’s hands wipe across the fabric of the stained dress before coming up to take his shoulders in a firm but gentle grip. Slowly the snake pulled out and Angel exhaled, feeling loose, wet, and very very _raw_ in more ways than one.   
  
“Well, we’re definitely going to have to launder this gown…” Pent said with a chuckle before leaning in to give Angel’s cheek one last kiss, pausing when his lips brushed a still damp tear trail. The snake immediately pulled back, his relaxed smile falling as he turned Angel’s face to get a better look at him in the dim blue light. “Everything alright? Was it too rough?”  
  
Shaking his head, Angel lifted a hand to his hair, running his fingers through the strands as he let Pent sink them both down to sit on the sheets. “No, it was good,” he assured in a soft voice. “I just got in my head.”  
  
Pent sighed and then fully removed his button-down and undershirt, placing them off to the side before moving to help Angel out of his dress, untying his lower arms in the process. “Let’s get cleaned up. We can talk once we’re all settled for bed.” He made to stand, but Angel grabbed his shoulders and gently tugged him back down to sit. “Angel?”  
  
Angel exhaled and forced himself to look Pent in the eye, his heart pounding against the cage of his ribs. _“Anthony,”_ he said quietly, stretching out his stiff lower arms while the upper ones nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
Pent blinked and then his eyes went wide. “Why are you-?” Angel put a finger to his lips, shushing him. He had to get this out now or he might not ever fuckin’ get the goddamn courage to try again.  
  
“I want shit to be even between us, Simon.” He felt the snake’s entire body stiffen and Angel quickly enveloped the other man in both sets of arms before he could try to bolt (not that he’d get very far with the chain). He held tight to Pent’s chest, hooking his chin over the snake’s shoulder as he felt the other man’s heart race against him. “Just hold me? Like you did when we were at your place?”  
  
But the snake didn’t relax, both his arms stiff and flexing from where they were pinned under Angel’s near constrictive grasp. _“How_ did you know my name?” he asked after a few moments. “I’ve never told anyone-” He paused and swallowed hard. “Was I _drunk?”_  
  
“Drugged,” Angel corrected and he felt Pent flinch underneath him. “I haven’t talked, don't worry,” he assured, brushing his hands down the natural curve of Pent’s spine. “Not my goddamn place to unpack another fella’s baggage.”  
  
Pent took a deep breath and Angel shivered as he felt that warm exhale blow across his nape. “That is quite the revelation. So why tell me this now?” Pent murmured. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me when I asked if we had talked?”  
  
Angel bit his lip, guilt beginning to churn in his stomach. “I wasn’t plannin’ on ever tellin’ you. Figured you’d be pissed either way…”  
  
He began to shake and Angel immediately tightened his grip on the snake in a futile attempt to ground himself. “But I just felt like bein’ honest fer once. You’ve been a pretty good friend. Still an asshole at times, but I mean, pot meet kettle, right?” He gave a hollow laugh and shuddered. “I just-I wanted ya to know that it’s appreciated. All the shit you do…”  
  
 _And when we’re done with this, I don’t know if I want to see you go..._ _  
_  
Slowly the snake’s shoulders slumped and Angel loosened his hold enough to let Pent slip his arms free, one of them coming down to rest at the middle of Angel’s back while the other brushed over his hair in a way that made Angel hiccup. He hadn’t realized until just now how much he _craved_ the feeling of those damn claws scraping through the tangle of his fringe.  
  
“You are indeed quite the asshole,” Pent murmured in a measured tone. “An ill-mannered, over-sexed, trashy little _brat_ really.”  
  
Angel cringed and closed his eyes.  
  
“Still you have been a good friend in many respects as well. Kinder and more thoughtful than I thought was possible, especially down here.” The snake chuckled, the vibrations of his chest reverberating against Angel. “This whole ordeal has been _shitty_ and it’s only going to get worse when we hit Extermination Day.”  
  
Slowly, Angel felt the snake push against his chest and he opened his eyes to meet Pentious' stare in the dark of the room. “I’ve always made it a point to try and live without regrets as there's no way to change the past, including anything I’ve said or have done. It is what it is.” Pent leaned in and kissed Angel softly, a few more tears slipping down the spider’s cheeks unbidden as he pulled back. “I’m already damned, but that doesn’t mean change can’t occur...even in a _shit pit_ like this.”  
  
Pent pursed his mouth as he stared at Angel, his slitted pupils flickering over his face in a way that Angel couldn’t read. “Opening oneself up to that change is no easy task, but it’s often the only way forward.”  
  
Then the claws that were buried in his hair slid down, shifting to clasp Angel’s chained hand firmly. “So... _Anthony,”_ Pentious said as his mouth curved into a soft smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Simon of Greenwich.”  
  
Angel chewed his lip, squeezing the other man’s hand right back as his throat attempted to contract into a vice. “Heh, we got a Greenwich in New York as well, but I’m from Queens.” He raised one of his lower hands to wipe his tears away before hesitantly returning Pent’s smile. “Wonder if it’s any similar to yours?”  
  
Pent shook his head and shrugged. “That’s rather unlikely, but it certainly can’t hurt to imagine.”  
  
As they sat there, hands still clasped between them, Pent’s mobile lit up on the nightstand. Raising an eyebrow, the snake slowly detangled from Angel to grab the device, unlocking it and flipping through the latest messages. “This man will _not_ leave me alone…” he muttered, showing Angel the long line of texts from Val. “I’m not one of his employees and yet he expects me to drop everything I’m doing to respond to his asinine queries.” He sighed and began to type back. “I suppose it can’t be helped. He’ll just keep _spamming_ my inbox until he gets what he wants-”  
  
Without thinking, Angel took the phone and turned it off before placing it face down on the nightstand. Pent blinked, his mouth twisting into a confused pout for a moment as Angel pressed him to lay back against the sheets. “He’s going to be very cross in the morning,” Pentious warned even as he tilted his chin up to let Angel mouth against his neck.  
  
Angel nodded and pinned both of the snake's wrists to the mattress before leaning back to look Pent in the eye. “Probably…” he said, scooting down to lay kisses along the length of Pentious’ sternum, being careful to avoid the red eye in the center. “But he can go fuck himself.”  
  
Pent raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue the point any further, simply letting Angel draw him into a languid kiss.   
  
There were no more words that night.  
  
Everything had already been said.

* * *

  
**[Artwork by Sirdust](https://sirdust.tumblr.com/post/627645691186020352/decided-to-do-some-paintinglineless-practice-with) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	9. Freedom is a Bruised Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINOR CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. CHARACTERS BEING SEXUALLY OVERWHELMED TO THE POINT OF MINOR SUB DROP. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> “I know what I have given you...  
> I do not know what you have received.”  
> ― Antonio Porchia

There was something undeniably terrifying about hearing his own name come out of someone else’s mouth for the first time in well over a century. He hadn’t quite found the exact words to describe just how dumbstruck he’d been when Angel revealed not only _his_ real name, but that he had known _Pentious’_ for the last several months of their shared captivity.  
  
Angel (or _Anthony)_ had held _real_ power over him and deliberately chose not to use it. Sure, they hadn’t exactly been mortal enemies for some time now, but Pentious still couldn’t help but think of all the ways Angel could have used it against him, could have sharpened his identity into a metaphorical knife and stabbed him through the chest at any point in time.  
  
 _But he didn’t._  
  
Pent’s feelings on their relationship were already complicated enough without all of this nonsense, but now he was completely and utterly lost in his head.  
  
Before he might have been standing on shaky and uneven ground but now it was as though the floor had collapsed in, leaving him trapped in a dark cavernous tunnel of his own messy thoughts with no light to illuminate the way.  
  
Of course, he didn’t let any of this outwardly show. He woke the next day in the hotel bed with Angel tucked against him and they calmly went about packing their things (though not leaving before he'd fucked the spider up against the wall with those ridiculous legs draped over his shoulders). Neither of them acknowledged the more emotional events of the night prior and instead just continued their usual back and forth as they met with Cherri to check out of the resort and get some breakfast (surrounded by dozens of other hungover guests staring blankly into their coffee cups).  
  
"So, how was last night?" Cherri asked with a snicker as she tore into her croissant sandwich, flaky crumbs wafting down onto her plate. "Did you get that _Happy Ending_ , Angie?"   
  
Pent gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to groan as Angel just laughed and leaned back in the seat next to him, casually dumping three packets of sugar into his mug of black coffee. "What happened to not wanting to know the details of our sex life?" Pentious sniped, lifting his own cup of Earl Grey and removing the bag, squeezing it against the rim with his spoon before laying the damp packet on the edge of his plate.   
  
Cherri just did one of her blink-winks and glanced back to Angel. "I don't need anything specific. Just wanna know if my main boy had a good night," she teased, elbowing Angel playfully.  
  
Exhaling, Angel stirred his coffee with one hand while the other tugged his collar open and aside to reveal the distinctive bite Pentious had left the evening prior. "What do you think?" Angel said, grinning at the snake as he ran his fingers over the marks before hiding them away again under his clothes. Cherri cackled obnoxiously loud (drawing the silent ire of some of the more tired-looking patrons) as Pent blushed and sipped from his cup, very much wishing he could be swallowed up by the gaudy pseudo-French tiling beneath their chairs.   
  
"You're both terrible and I should have never agreed to participate in this," he muttered, lowering his tea to pick at the bagel he'd ordered. "You always make me out to be the muck snipe."  
  
"Could you speak fucking English?" Cherri said, chewing with her mouth open and making Pent slowly pull his plate a few inches away from hers in mild disgust. "No one knows what the hell you're talking about."  
  
Pent pinched his brow and shot her a glare. Dear lord, why was _everyone_ from the former colonies so goddamn thick in the head? "I'm from England. We originated the bloody _language."_  
  
Cherri swallowed her mouthful of bread and gestured between her and Angel. "Yeah, but you do realize it's like _changed_ in the last century, right?" she said with a toothy smirk, wiping away the crumbs that clung to her chin. Angel gave a confirming nod and took a gulp from his coffee, nudging one knee along the side of Pent's tail underneath their table as he picked up his danish (an icing-laced pastry that was far more dessert than breakfast).  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent shook his head and pulled out his phone, letting the two friends carry on their conversation regarding slang and the different words and phrases that they were more familiar with. He blinked, realizing his device was off rather than asleep and he frowned, hitting the power button on the side of the mobile. He'd actually forgotten that Angel had turned it off last night after Val's last message to him. Probably not a smart decision, but Pentious hadn't challenged it much at the time.  
  
The sex was _very_ distracting.  
  
After a few moments, the home screen loaded and he raised an eyebrow, surprised to see that there were no new notifications from Val after the final text that had interrupted them.   
  
_**"¿Quién te crees, gusano?"**_ was the only thing written aside from the two heart emojis that Val always signed his texts _(unnecessarily)_ with.   
  
Opening up a translator application, Pentious pasted the foreign text into the field and rolled his eyes once it populated the English translation. He was very tempted to respond back with _"I am Sir Pentious you half-witted **cretin!"**_ but instead he typed: _"With great respect, I was indisposed last night and away from my mobile. I would suggest refraining from spamming my inbox going forward."_ No doubt the sarcasm would be lost through text, but he was too annoyed and too tired to give a damn about what that asshole thought.  
  
Message sent, he picked up his tea and took a languid sip from the rim as one of Angel's hands skated down his lower back. He glanced up and caught Angel staring at him over his coffee mug, one brow raised. "Everythin' ok?" the spider asked, gesturing to the phone in Pent's opposite hand.   
  
"Of course," Pent said, lifting his chin as he took another sip from his cup. "Just tending to the needs of a rather pesky _insect."_ Angel's eyes went wide and the spider nearly spilled his coffee as he let out a high-pitched snort, drawing a confused look from Cherri as she glanced up from her own phone. Pent just smiled behind his tea, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as he watched Angel do his damnest to suppress his laughter. Mocking Val in such a childish fashion was maybe a bit below him, but it made Angel chuckle and that had to be worth something.  
  
Pentious kept his device close as they continued to eat, fully expecting to receive an annoyed response from Val, but his phone sat eerily silent for the remainder of their meal.   
  
After they finished breakfast, they waved goodbye to Cherri and caught a cab back to the Happy Hotel. The ride was short, but Pent still found himself nodding off occasionally against Angel's shoulder during the drive as they had gone to bed _very_ late (and while the other Demon might be used to partying the night through, Pentious certainly wasn't as accustomed).  
  
He blinked his eyes open as he felt the cab slow down to pull up to the Hotel, lifting one hand to shield his face from the sunlight that cut through the window. "Mind if I drop you off here? Someone else is already parked out front," the cabbie muttered before clearing his throat and turning the wheel to drive along the sidewalk that led up to the building.   
  
Yawning behind his palm, Pent nodded. "Yes, that should be perfectly-" he began, only to drop his hand back to his lap as he caught sight of the vehicle in question. _"-fine..."_ Next to him, Angel went stiff as a board before instinctively grabbing Pent's arm, digging his fingers in as the taxi pulled to a stop.  
  
Parked outside the front doors was an all too familiar red limo, engine idling next to the steps. The windows were rolled up and the tint prevented them from seeing inside, but there was no mistaking the signature heart emblazoned on the front of the vehicle’s hood.  
  
Pent quietly paid the cabbie and they both slipped out of the car, letting the vehicle drive away before they stepped around the front of the limo. Now on the driver’s side, they could see that only the chauffeur’s window was rolled down. The man didn’t even look up at them as they passed, too busy smoking and reading a wrinkled porno mag that he’d propped up against the wheel. "Inside," the driver said gruffly, flipping the page of his magazine and exhaling two plumes of smoke through his nostrils.  
  
Angel bit his lip and rubbed the center of his chest through the fur. “He’s just tryin’ to scare us,” the spider murmured quietly as he turned away from the limo to head up to the double doors. “He hates bein’ ignored and we ghosted him _hard_ last night…”  
  
Pent nodded and took a breath before following him to the entrance, noting that the front handle was bent entirely backwards while the surrounding metal was covered in dents and deep gouges. He frowned and looked back to Angel who just winced and forced a smile onto his face, easily sliding into the cultivated persona of the confident hooker.  
  
Pushing open the doors, they stepped into the lobby and were immediately greeted to the sight of a doll-like woman in a tea-length dress texting away on the couch. Pent blinked and looked around, expecting to see some hint of Valentino, but no, there was only this strange looking woman. Angel twitched next to him, his smile tightening all the more.  
  
The woman glanced up as the doors closed behind them and grinned, practically bouncing to her feet before smoothing over her poofy skirt. “You two _finally_ got back! I swear, I’ve been sitting on this shitty couch for like an _hour.”_ Pent’s hood flared as she stalked right into their personal space and raised her phone to snap a photo with the three of them in frame. “There we go,” she said, immediately overlaying a filter on the image with the text caption of _“Found them!”_ trailed by several blaring horn emojis.  
  
Angel laughed, the sound a touch high-pitched and overly loud as he said, _“Velvet_ baby, long time no see.” His eyes flickered across the length of the lobby and surrounding hallway before adding, “Is uh, _Val_ around?”  
  
The woman (Velvet) giggled and continued to text without bothering to meet his gaze. “Lucky for _you,_ no. But I had some free time and nothing better to do so I figured I’d check in and see where the fuck you’ve been.” She turned her phone to them, scrolling through the spider's social media profile with her thumb. “Normally I can figure out your location based on all the selfies, _buuuut_ you didn’t post _any_ last night.” Her white eyes flickered down to the bags slung over their shoulders and she flashed them a toothy smirk. _“Soooo,_ where’d you _goooo?”_  
  
“We were celebratin’ my D-Day,” Angel said as he elbowed Pentious which snapped the snake out of his more rigid posture, deflating his hood. “Had ta drag this moron around the whole night,” Angel gave another laugh even as Pent rubbed his arm and frowned. “Nothin’ but a big pain in my ass.”  
  
Pent gritted his teeth behind his lips. Considering how much they’d fucked in the last 12 hours, that statement wasn’t _necessarily_ untruthful...  
  
Velvet just continued smiling as she glanced back to her phone. “Hmmm, I _dunno,”_ she hummed, her fingers rapidly typing across the screen. “Vox did a lil’ _surveillance_ since I couldn’t find you on social media and it looks to me like you were having plenty of _fun.”_ _  
_  
She turned the screen back to face them and Pentious’ stomach sank at the sight of several stills taken from grainy hotel security footage. Among the photos were images of Angel drunkenly clinging to him at the craps table, the two of them walking through the lobby together with his arm wrapped around Angel’s waist-  
  
Then Velvet flicked her finger and scrolled to the final file which was from the aquarium and his eyes widened as the distinct silhouettes of them kissing loaded into frame. “You guys are _soooo_ cute,” she teased as she enlarged the image for emphasis. “Also, the Isla isn’t a bad choice for a D-Day bash. I took a few of my gal pals there like a decade ago and we got _totally_ wasted.”  
  
Inwardly, Pent’s heart was beating a mile a minute and he hoped to _god_ that none of his terror was bleeding through his face. They hadn’t exactly been _discreet_ but now that Val knew they were on friendly enough terms to have sex, it was a weakness waiting to be exploited. An Overlord worth their salt would take advantage of any feelings shared between two people, romantic _or_ otherwise.  
  
As they stared at the picture, Angel reached one arm up to rub the back of his head, his smile waning slightly, but not falling. “Hey, a guy’s gotta let off some steam _somehow,_ right? It’s either this asshole or waitin’ until the end of this bullshit-” He tugged on the chain between them, making the links jangle in the quiet of the lobby. “-to get a _lil’_ action.”  
  
Velvet’s attention flickered from Angel to Pentious and somehow her lips quirked even wider. “Oh yeah. _I_ get it, Angel.” She gave them both a highly exaggerated wink, complete with an unnecessary tilt of her head that made her fluffy pigtails bounce. “But y’know, Val _did_ ask you guys to text him back and well, that _clearly_ didn’t happen. Too busy sucking face I guess.”  
  
As she spoke, her phone vibrated and she raised the device, clicking her tongue. “Ah, that’s _Val.”_ Her white eyes quickly scanned the message before she looked between them both, bouncing up and down on her heels. “He’s like, _super pissed_ by the way,” she said, leaning in towards Angel who actually flinched when she tapped his chest with her index finger. “But I’m sure you already knew that.”  
  
Swallowing, Pent cleared his throat and slithered forward, putting himself between the spider and the Overlord. “I’ve reiterated my stance to Valentino _multiple_ times. Until I have the material I need for constructing the key, I have no further status updates for him.” He gave her a firm glare and crossed his arms, flexing his talons idly. “Pestering me will not make _time_ speed up.”  
  
Velvet just looked him up and down, her fixed smile almost manic with a barely restrained energy that was equally unnerving as it was staunch. “You still shouldn’t leave someone on _read,_ dumbass. It’s like, _totally_ rude!”  
  
Before Pentious could retort, Vaggie walked into the hall, her single eye widening as she caught sight of all three of them standing in the middle of the lobby. “Angel, did you let her in?” she asked, schooling her expression to be more neutral as Velvet turned on her heel, wide skirt twirling with the motion.  
  
“We _just_ got back,” Angel muttered as he affected a less stiff and more casual posture, tucking his two upper arms back behind his head and pointing both elbows to the ceiling. “Vel was already here when we came in.”  
  
Velvet giggled and waved them off as she continued to stare at Vaggie. “Oh yeah, I let myself inside. Didn’t feel like waiting in the limo, y’know?”  
  
Immediately Vaggie’s gaze went to the door and her expression tipped from mild confusion tinged with irritation into one of repressed anger. She took a deep breath and then squared her shoulders as she stalked up to Velvet, showing the other woman absolutely no hint of fear. “Overlords aren’t allowed on the Hotel’s premises. You’re _not_ welcome here so please leave.” She then gestured with both hands to the exit and Velvet rolled her eyes, twirling back around to face the two men.  
  
“Um, _no?_ What are you going to do? _Make me?”_ She lifted her hand and let out a high-pitched cackle even as Vaggie’s eye twitched behind her. “Besides, I’m not here for any of your staff. Val just wanted to make sure _Angel_ was being good and not trying to run off with his new _boyfriend.”_ _  
_ _  
_The label made Pentious' freeze up and he purposefully avoided looking at the other man, not even wanting to see Angel’s reaction. _  
_  
Vaggie’s frown only deepened and she grabbed Velvet by the shoulders, forcibly twisting the other woman around to face her again (earning a distinct flinch from both men). “Look, I don’t care who sent you or _why._ This Hotel is a safe _haven_ for Demons seeking redemption.” Vaggie lifted one hand to point to Angel over Velvet’s shoulder and added, “The contracts we make with _all_ our guests state that we will protect them from the hazards of Hell, _including_ Overlords who think they can barge onto _royal_ property to make demands.” Her brow tightened and she released Velvet entirely, crossing her arms over her chest. “So take your leave before I have to force you out.”  
  
Velvet raised an eyebrow and clicked her tongue mockingly. “Oh shit, you really think you can talk a big game to me just because you're the princess’ little _side piece?_ That’s _sooooo_ cute.” She leaned in and pinched Vaggie’s cheek, pulling back before the other Demon could make a swipe at her. “Lucky for you, I wasn’t planning on staying in this shithole for long.”  
  
Turning back to Angel and Pentious, she raised her phone and tapped the screen with one manicured nail. “Anyway, you both need to remember who the fuck _owns_ your asses.” Velvet stepped forward and Pent couldn’t help baring his teeth, uncrossing his arms to flex his talons as she leaned up to peck the side of Angel’s face, patting the spot with her palm. “Especially _you,_ Angel.”  
  
With that, she stepped around them, giving an unnecessary twirl that made the skirt of her dress and her thick hair spin playfully. Then she paused to wave at them mockingly before proceeding to kick the broken door open with a loud _bang._ “Laaaaaater!” the Overlord called over her shoulder as she danced down the front steps and out of view.  
  
Vaggie growled, glaring at Velvet’s back until the doors closed with a loose clack before she took a calming breath and lowered her hands to rest at her hips. “I think I’m owed an explanation,” she said, her eye flickering from Angel to Pent and back again.  
  
Pentious sighed and relaxed his own stance, finally letting his shoulders slump. “Valentino has been making more demands of me as of late and I chose to ignore them last night. I expected some retaliation, but not this soon.” He chewed his bottom lip and turned back to look at the busted mechanism behind them. “I can fix the lock on the front door, though you may want to consider investing in a better security system.”  
  
Vaggie pursed her lips and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I’ll have to talk to Charlie about it, but I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to have your help.” She then lowered her hand and glared at Angel. “Just _how many_ Overlords do you have rallied against you? I thought it was just the _one.”_  
  
Angel huffed, adjusting the strap of his duffel bag with one of his lower arms. “Val rolls with a buncha other Overlords, but Velvet and Vox are his main posse. Normally they don’t bother with his business bullshit, but Vel said she was bored and probably thought it'd be fun ta fuck with us."  
  
Nodding, Vaggie’s expression softened. “How often have they been threatening you both?” she asked in a more neutral tone, the annoyance slowly bleeding out of her voice. “Do we need to tighten security in general to keep you guys safe?”  
  
Pent shook his head and slipped his phone out of his jacket. “It’s mostly been a series of texts,” he said, scrolling through to show Vaggie before Angel pulled out his own phone to flash the chat logs he had from Valentino. "But this was definitely an escalation of sorts."  
  
The texts had been irritating and mostly harmless, but now Pentious longed for the increased surveillance and armaments of his own home. This Hotel had little more than the princess’ good will as protection and that would do very little to stop a man like Val from getting what he wanted.  
  
Vaggie rubbed her chin as she read and then pulled back, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, I don’t trust that they won’t try something like this again. I’m going to talk with Charlie about putting up some wards in addition to your lock upgrade. Our guests shouldn’t have to fear any retaliation from other Demons as long as they’re attempting to rehabilitate themselves.”  
  
Angel blinked and then grinned as he put his phone away again. “Aw, Vags, I didn’t know ya cared!” he teased, leaning in so that his face was just a few scant inches away from hers. She rolled her eye and shoved him away, nearly making the spider stumble back into Pent, only for Angel to barely catch his balance just in time.  
  
“Just let me know if you guys get more threats or if any of those Overlords show up at the door. I’ll be monitoring packages that come in for you both just to be on the safe side.” She exhaled and added, “Also, you should probably let Charlie and I know where you are whenever you’re not at the Hotel just in case they decide to try and ambush you off the property.”  
  
Snorting, Angel straightened up and began to step around Vaggie, tugging Pent along with him. “Sheesh, ya don’t need ta babysit us. Are ya on the _rag_ or somethin’?” he muttered in a dismissive tone that was harsh enough to make Pent groan.  
  
Vaggie’s single eye bulged, but before she could speak, Pent slithered behind Angel and flicked the pink heart on the back of the other Demon's head. Immediately the spider winced and turned to shoot him an irritated glare. _“Hey!_ The fuck, snake!?”  
  
Pent lifted his chin and gestured to the door behind them. “You were just threatened not _five minutes ago_ by an Overlord of the Seven Rings. That Velvet woman would likely still be here doing lord knows _what_ had Vagatha not kindly intervened on our behalf.” He poked Angel’s shoulder as he added. “Be at least somewhat gracious for the assistance.”  
  
Vaggie’s frown softened and she nodded politely to the snake. “Thank you, _Pentious,”_ she said before clearing her throat behind her fist. “We’ll get the front reinforced, but let us know if you also want extra protection on the door to your room. We can provide it, though we’ll need some time to gather materials.”  
  
Pent gave her a grateful tip of his hat before yanking a grousing Angel past her. “Will do. Thank you again.”  
  
He ignored Angel’s grumbling until they arrived at the stairs, only then meeting the other Demon’s scowling face with his own tired glower. “Is there a problem?” he asked as he began to slither up, holding to the banister with one hand.  
  
Angel gave a loud scoff and threw up his top hands. “You’re supposed ta be on _my_ side, not hers.”  
  
“I’m on no one’s side but my own,” Pent said with a snide snort. “And there’s no need to be unnecessarily hostile to someone who is actively trying to _help_ you. Dislike her all you want, but maybe you should learn to choose your enemies more wisely.”  
  
The spider just lowered his arms and continued to pout childishly as they climbed. “Ain’t my fault she’s easy as _shit_ to rile up. And you’re one ta talk. Al hasn’t done jack to ya, but you act like he's taken a piss in your cheerios every time he enters the goddamn room.”  
  
Pent just sighed, choosing not to respond as they reached the fourth floor. He was far too tired to argue with Angel over this and he just wanted to get settled in again. After digging out his key and unlocking the door, they were both greeted to the sight of Nuggets waiting for them, the pig eagerly tapping their hooves against the carpet. Thankfully that's all it took to twist Angel’s annoyed scowl into a genuine smile and the spider eagerly leaned down to scoop up his pet.  
  
“Hey baby, were you a good piggy while we were gone?” he asked as Pentious closed the door behind them. “Daddy had a lot of fun, but he also missed you.” Angel glanced up to meet Pent’s eyes and added, “Y’know you’re kinda like their daddy now too.”  
  
“What?” Pent blinked, dropping his bag on top of the dresser before removing his hat and hanging it on the rack. “If anything, I’m a temporary _caretaker.”_ _  
_  
Angel snorted and then lifted the pig to Pent’s face, prompting Nuggets to lick the snake’s cheeks with excited abandon as Pent scrunched his eyes shut. “Hate ta break it to ya, but you’ve been a full-time Pig Papa for almost a year now.”  
  
Pent entire face was coated in a thin layer of saliva before Nugs finally stopped and oinked insistently until the snake sighed and gave the little piglet some head pats. “Well, it’s still impermanent. I’ll be moving back into my own home after this ordeal is over,” Pentious reminded as he slithered to the bed to unzip his luggage and begin unpacking his things.  
  
“I mean, you can visit,” Angel said, rolling his eyes as he kissed the top of Nugs' head. “Nuggets would be real sore if ya didn’t come by at least _once_ in a while ta check in.” He then gently shook the pig, making Nugs' floppy ears bounce with the motion. “C’mon, this little fucker has grown on ya. Admit it.”  
  
Sighing, Pent put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket before hanging up the corset vest in the closet. “I make no promises,” he said, purposefully averting his eyes away from Angel as he worked.  
  
If he refused to make promises, then there would be nothing to hold him back in the end. He already felt as though he had fallen deep into this pit and they still had almost two _full_ months to go until they finally hit Extermination.  
  
Pulling out the red tie he had worn last night, Pentious swallowed, thumbing over the wrinkles that marred the sheen of the fabric as he listened to Angel play with Nuggets, baby-talking the pig all the while.  
  
Things had simply progressed too far, too fast. It felt as though he'd blindly traversed the tunnel he'd fallen into only to realize the only exit led to the edge of a _cliff._  
  
Worst still was that he wasn’t sure if he should go back down the way he came or just run out and _jump._

* * *

As Extermination Day approached, they began to spend more and more time at Pent’s mansion if only to get everything prepped to forge the key and knife. Using Stolas’ blueprints, Pent constructed a mold for the talisman and then made the outer-casing for the navaja out of normal steel so that once the blade was itself fashioned, all he would need to do is lock it into the pre-made spring.  
  
Of course, despite their increased time spent away from the Hotel, Pentious kept his word to the princess (he was a _gentleman_ after all) and always made sure to clear his schedule every other Saturday for what Husker and Angel had uncreatively dubbed _Band Practice._  
  
Not that they were really a band of any sort given they were entirely composed of _one_ instrument and a _single_ vocalist, but that didn’t stop the hecklers regardless.  
  
Still, it was nice to regularly practice his skills again. He might not be anywhere close to the skill-level of a concert pianist, but there was a sort of meditation to the simple act of playing. Angel would sit with him at the bench and fiddle with his phone while Pent and Charlie would rehearse a song, fumbling through together as they tried to work out the pacing and rhythm.  
  
Pentious wasn’t used to being accompanied by a singer and he found himself occasionally having to speed up, slow down, or even _skip_ entire notes to match Charlie’s tempo as she sang. It was frustrating at times, but he also found himself relishing the challenge it brought.  
  
All the struggle and strife made the times they did finally sync up so _very_ worth it.  
  
It certainly helped that Charlie had quite a powerful voice and her genuine enthusiasm was absolutely infectious. She threw her entire body into even the smallest performances, dancing and twirling around the lounge, sometimes interacting with random objects (or anyone passing by). If Vaggie was present, Charlie would often grab her girlfriend and twirl her as she sang.  
  
Pent always enjoyed watching the two of them. Their open affection was something rarely seen in Hell and it reminded him of how Kat used to look at him whenever he played for her: unabashed and utterly without shame.  
  
Showing nothing less than complete adoration.  
  
Both Niffty and Husker would occasionally stop by to observe them out of curiosity, but the most frequent visitor during their sessions (aside from Vaggie) was annoyingly _Alastor._  
  
Pent had visibly stiffened on the bench the first time the Radio Demon sidled up to watch him play, that infernal smirk large enough to practically cast a shadow all its own as Alastor hummed to the tune of _Hallelujah._  
  
Whenever he missed a note, the other Demon was quick to point it out under the guise of “helping him,” (a load of absolute _bollocks)_ and made sure to never offer praise to him, only to Charlie.  
  
Not that he needed the damned deer’s _approval,_ but the constant nitpicking was definitely grating on his already frayed patience.  
  
Thankfully, Charlie (being as sweet as she was) would usually take notice whenever it was clear that the Radio Demon’s words were getting to him and would kindly ask Alastor to join her in a duet as a subtle distraction.  
  
At least as long as Alastor was singing, he wasn’t _talking._  
  
In Pentious’ opinion, the Radio Demon’s voice wasn’t terrible, but unlike Charlie’s there was something incredibly _artificial_ to it (beyond the fake laugh-track and static that clung to every word spat from that _horrid_ mouth). Angel had explained that was just how radio hosts used to talk and that the ‘trans-atlantic’ accent (whatever _that_ meant) was quite common across most American media in the 20th century.  
  
Not that he was all that surprised to learn that Alastor’s _true_ accent was hidden under the gilded veneer of showmanship. Everything about Alastor felt like a polished facade and if there was one thing Pentious absolutely could not _stand_ it was being blatantly _lied_ to.  
  
But between Charlie and Angel, he managed to rein in his anger and keep cool while Al taunted and mocked him for his playing. “He digs in _because_ he knows you hate it,” Angel said to him one night as they went back up to their room after a particularly infuriating session that nearly had Pentious visibly shaking on the bench. “That’s the shit he pulls with Vags all the time. You both are easy fuckin’ targets for assholes like him because you care enough ta get pissy over it.”  
  
“Is _caring_ truly such a fault?” Pent huffed with a scowl, closing the door behind them as he ripped off his hat and clenched down tight on the brim. “I didn’t realize that taking pride in one’s work was somehow a character _deficit.”_

Rolling his eyes, Angel nabbed the hat from Pent’s grip, earning the spider a peeved hiss. “It ain’t, but that’s what people who ain’t got nothin’ better goin’ on like ta do. He’s bored as shit and antagonizin’ the _fuck_ outta you is somethin’ he can fill the day with.”

Angel played with the brim, chuckling as the hat’s teeth stretched out in a worried grimace before the spider went ahead and hung it on the rack. “You can still be proud, just don’t get so damn upset when people give you unwelcome criticism.”  
  
Pent sighed and unbuttoned his jacket, scowl still firmly fixed into place. “Easy for you to say. You’re _beloved._ A star in your field.” Though calling pornography a _field_ made it seem far more technical than it truly was.  
  
“Uh, you really think that everyone likes me just cuz I’m _famous?”_ Angel asked with a grin, flopping down on the bed. “Fame brings just as many haters as it does fans, Pen.”  
  
He gave his body a long luxurious stretch that immediately drew the snake’s eyes and added, _“I_ think I’m fuckin’ hot shit, but for all the fan letters I get tellin’ me how I’m responsible for hundreds of thousands of boners, I get plenty sayin' I’m ugly, have _no_ ass, that they have no idea why a scrawny _twink_ like me is more popular than their favorite star, etc, etc, etc.” Angel shrugged and leaned back, tucking his upper arms behind his head. “So who cares? Even if you’re the best of the best, there’s _always_ gonna be critics. Just let 'em keep on whinin' inta the void.”  
  
Pouting, Pentious sat down next to him and tucked his tail up, coiling the muscle on the sheets. “But why can’t they just stuff it? Why do they feel the need to voice their terrible opinions?”  
  
It wasn’t that he couldn’t take any form of criticism, but it so rarely felt constructive. It always came with words made to _cut._  
  
Angel sighed and sat up to wrap his two lower arms around Pent’s shoulders. “I mean, you’re plenty critical yourself, busta. Hate ta break it to ya, but until you stop givin’ other people shit, you really don’t got any room ta talk.” He kissed Pent’s cheek and winked. “If ya dish it out, ya gotta learn ta take it, y'know?"  
  
Pent continued to frown even as Angel’s hands ran up and down his back in soothing strokes. “I guess that is fair…” he muttered in a low voice. “But I still don’t _like_ it.”  
  
Especially when it came from _Alastor_. It still hurt to get rude comments from other Demons, but there was something about the Radio Demon’s mockery that was truly demeaning.  
  
It felt like he wasn’t worthy to breathe the same air. Like he was barely more than a worthless _speck_ in the other man’s eyes.  
  
He froze, memories of being physically _stepped_ over by well-dressed men on a stroll with their wives and gilded carriages kicking up muddy puddle water onto his already damp dirty trousers bubbling to the surface.  
  
 _"Mind yourself among your betters,_ ** _gegor_** _brat."_  
  
“Never said ya had to,” Angel said with a loose shrug, his hands continuing to skim along and massage the muscles of Pent’s shoulders. “Just gotta learn to let it slide off your back an’ move on. You might be someone’s least favorite person, but that doesn't take anythin' away from the people who do like ya.” He reached his chained arm up to teasingly pinch Pent’s cheek. “Like who’s opinion of ya matters more? Mine or Al’s?”  
  
Sighing, Pent shook his head, pushing the sour images of his childhood aside. “Alastor has more power and influence than you could ever-” Angel rolled his eyes and placed a finger to the snake’s lips.  
  
“Hey, asshole. I’m asking who _you_ think matters more. None of this objectivity bullshit,” Angel corrected, poking the front of the snake’s chest with his index finger. “Also, Al might have more power, but I _definitely_ have more influence.” The spider pointedly waggled his brows and took out his phone to display the absurdly high follower count on his social. “That fucker doesn’t even have a profile let alone any _real_ friends. Just cuz folks are scared of him doesn’t mean that he’s got any effect on 'em livin' their day ta day.”  
  
Striking a pose, Angel puffed out his chest and lifted his lower set of arms to cup his tits. “Meanwhile if _I_ endorse anythin’, people will be buyin’ it up by the millions. How's _that_ for influence?”  
  
Pent snorted as he glanced to Angel’s social media page. “Alright, that is also very fair,” he muttered with a nod as Angel continued to play with his breasts, clearly trying to get a rise out of him. “And if I’m being honest, I do value _your_ personal insights more than his.”  
  
Angel beamed and dropped his hands to hang them back over Pent’s shoulders. “See? That wasn’t so fuckin’ hard now was it?” he said with a laugh, sweeping in to peck the side of Pent’s brow. “So ignore ‘em. Charlie likes your pianoin' just fine and I think you’re good despite how much ya keep insistin’ that you’re some fuckin’ layman.” He rolled his eyes and sighed, tracing nonsensical patterns into the collar of the snake’s unbuttoned suit-jacket. “I’ve said it time and time again, but you’re _hella_ talented, Pen. Like, you’re the only asshole I know who can just make stuff from scratch whether it’s metal shit, clothes, or fuckin’ _bombs_. You got every right ta be proud of that.”  
  
Blushing faintly, Pent smiled as he turned his head to meet Angel’s stare, his chest tightening at the soft look the other man gave him. “Thank you…”  
  
The spider nodded and squeezed over his shoulder, digging his fingers into the hollow space of Pentious’ collarbone. “So, are ya done bein’ pouty and shit?” Angel asked as he lifted his head back up and raised a brow. “Cuz you like to bite your tongue whenever you play piano and starin' at _that_ all afternoon has put me in the mood for a blowie.”  
  
Pentious’ smile dropped and he let out an exhausted groan as Angel just grinned toothily next to him. “What you said was actually _very_ sweet,” he muttered, reaching one hand up to rub over his eyes as the spider’s hands began to pull off his jacket and slowly unbutton Pent's shirt. "Must you _ruin_ it?"  
  
“Hey, me wantin’ a blowjob doesn’t make anythin’ I told ya any less true. It ain’t my fault that you messin’ with your tongue and teeth makes me horny.” Angel clasped Pent’s cheeks in his upper hands and batted his lashes playfully as his lower set of arms continued to fumble with the buttons. “Plus you got a real cute face that I wanna paint up nice and pretty.”  
  
Pent gave the other man an annoyed huff as he turned and pushed Angel to lay down against the mattress. “You’re lucky that you put me in a somewhat decent mood. I’m feeling _generous,”_ he said, hovering over the other man as he let his own fingers trail down Angel’s abdomen.  
  
He leaned in to kiss Angel and both sets of the spider’s arms fully abandoned any attempts to undress Pent, instead wrapping around the snake’s broad shoulders. Pentious was about to close his eyes and let himself sink into the kiss when he heard a knock at the door and the sound of a key turning in the lock.  
  
“Hey Sir Pentious, you left your phone on the-” Charlie stopped, hand still on the door knob as her eyes flickered to the two of them tangled atop the bed. “Oh shit...um, I can come back laaaater…” she said with a nervous smile as a small blush rose to her pale cheeks.  
  
Angel just sighed and rolled up to sit while Pent remained half-frozen in place, tucked against the other man’s chest. “Don’t act so damn shocked. We stopped hidin’ this shit like two months ago.” Angel held out one hand and Charlie winced, stepping forward to place the device in his open palm.  
  
“I mean, I didn’t want to _say_ anything,” Charlie said, tapping both her index fingers together awkwardly as she looked at them, being sure to make direct eye-contact. “It’s not like either of you made an announcement that you were dating.”  
  
Angel snickered and gave a firm pat to Pent’s lower back, jolting the snake out of his panicked surprise. “I wouldn’t call it datin’ so much as keepin’ our damn selves from goin’ nuts. You really think I’d survive a _year_ with _no_ sex?” he asked with a pointed waggle of his pink tongue.  
  
Charlie shrugged as Pent slowly straightened up and began to close the buttons of his shirt (earning him a disappointed pout from Angel). “I mean, it makes sense. I figured if you guys wanted to tell me that you would.” She straightened her shoulders and coughed behind her fist, taking on a more professional tone. “You’re both my guests and you have a right to privacy as long as it’s not endangering yourself or others.”  
  
Pent swallowed, his mortification slowly fading as he straightened the hem of his closed shirt and jacket. “I suppose it was only a matter of time before _someone_ walked in on us.” Though he was glad it was Charlie rather than the others. More than anyone, she always went out of her way to make sure that he was comfortable and treated with respect despite the fact that they rarely spent time together outside of their music practice.  
  
“Hey, at least we weren’t in our birthday suits yet,” Angel said with a laugh, raising a hand to rub the back of Pent’s hood as he handed him the forgotten phone with his opposite arm. “Coulda been worse.”  
  
Charlie nodded and added, “I should have knocked and waited for you guys to answer in your own time, but I didn’t think you would go from our practice session right to...well....” She laughed and leaned back on her heels. “Guess I should have known better considering Angel’s, um... _tendencies?”_ _  
_  
The spider just slapped his knee and cackled even harder. “You can just say I’m a slut, babe. I don’t take offense ta that crap.” He then shifted to plop himself down into Pent’s lap, both his upper arms hanging off the snake’s neck. “But hey, I gotta question to ask while you’re here.”  
  
“Go for it,” Charlie said, continuing to rock back and forth idly. “What’s up?”  
  
Angel poked Pent’s chest with one of his lower arms and said, “A few months back we got a package of condoms. Was it you who left that shit? Cuz it nearly gave _this_ fucker a goddamn heart attack.”  
  
Pent stiffened and glared down at Angel even as Charlie blinked. “Um, no? I mean, if you needed them I would have added it to our shopping list. Better to be safe and all.” She frowned and rubbed her chin. “Were they left _in_ your room?”  
  
“No,” Pent said with an embarrassed pout as he set his phone to the side, wishing he could will away his obvious blush. “They were in an unmarked box just outside of our door. It had to be one of your staff given that we’re the only ones who stay on this level and there aren’t any other regular guests in the Hotel.”  
  
Charlie nodded and clapped her hands together, interlacing the fingers. “Well, I don’t think it was put there with bad intentions. If it was meant to be a threat they probably would have left some sort of note.” She glanced to Angel and raised an eyebrow. “Your boss knows about you guys right? He’s gotta be aware of it by now at least.”  
  
Angel nodded and sighed, one of his lower arms coming up to sweep through his hair and tousle the white strands. “Yeah, Val knows we’re fuckin’, but he wouldn’t have known around the time when the box was delivered. He doesn't play coy with his threats, either. He’d make sure I knew if he was the one sendin’ that shit.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Charlie said, unclasping her fingers to fiddle with her own hair in turn. “I never got the impression that Valentino was any sort of decent.” She exhaled and added, “By the way, now that we’re getting close to the end of the year, I wanted to ask if you guys needed any help? I know that you have plans and stuff, but as your host _and_ princess, it’s my job to make sure you’re both safe and happy even after you leave.”  
  
Pent looked at her and then raised the palm he’d used in his deal with Valentino, clacking his claws together. “While outside help would be very much welcome, any interference on your part would only complicate things. The arrangement is binding.”  
  
There was also the _very_ real potential that any retaliation would be made all the worse by involving a member of the royal family. Charlie might not be held in high regard among Hell’s major population, but royalty interfering with the affairs of Overlords was generally frowned upon.  
  
While the monarchy ruled, they still weren’t supposed to take sides against any one individual unless direct threats were made against their power.  
  
Charlie’s assistance (however small) would be viewed as her breaking her impartiality and would no doubt lead to a bigger mess than any of them were prepared to deal with.  
  
Nodding, Charlie frowned and let out a tired huff. “You’re right, but it still sucks to sit back and watch. I just don’t want to see either of you hurt _or_ make shit worse for you guys.”  
  
In the awkward silence that followed, she fixed a smile to her face and cleared her throat again. “Well, is there anything I can do that _doesn’t_ relate to your impending meetup with Valentino?” She blushed and gestured to them with both hands. “You guys need like...I dunno, _lube_ or something?”  
  
Pent mirrored her flushed face, groaning as he raised a hand to cover his eyes while Angel just snickered on top of him. “We got _plenty_ of the good stuff, babe,” the spider told her with a flirty wink. “But it’s appreciated, right Pen?”  
  
Pentious let his hand drop and he took a deep breath, trying his best to school his facial expression into something more neutral and less _mortified_. “Your offer _is_ appreciated,” he parroted after a few moments, looking up at Charlie as Angel continued to lean into his chest, pulling the buttons of his jacket loose yet again. “If anything comes up, we’ll be sure to reach out.”  
  
Though even if he survived every Extermination from now through to eternity, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to live _this_ down.  
  
The only daughter of the _Devil_ himself, heir to the throne of all Seven Rings had just offered to buy him _lube._

_Strike me down. I welcome the bitter end._

Charlie smiled (the expression genuine, but still clearly a bit uncomfortable) as she gave them a double thumbs up. “Ok. Um, I guess I’ll leave you guys to _it?”_ She edged to the door, laughing awkwardly as she flapped one hand. “Be safe and have fun!”  
  
Then she stepped out, closing the door with a quick snap of the lock behind her.  
  
Pent closed his eyes and chewed his lip. “Well that eliminates Charlie as a suspect…” he muttered in a tired voice. “That only leaves _everyone_ else.”  
  
Angel shrugged and pushed Pent to lay down, giving him enough space to properly straddle the snake’s hips. “I mean, I mostly asked outta curiosity. We’re already public so it doesn't matter all that much anymore.” He leaned down to press a kiss just under the eye in the center of Pent’s chest while his hands hastily re-unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. “Don’t twist your ass inta knots over it.”  
  
Scowling, Pent’s eyes snapped open and he leaned his head up to glare at Angel. “I’ll twist my own bloody ass into whatever shape I want,” he growled, batting the other man’s hands off the buttons. “I want to know who left them and _why.”_  
  
For a moment, Angel just stared at him blankly and Pent’s frown deepened. “What?” he hissed, watching as the spider’s mouth slowly twisted into a wide mocking grin. “Did I say something particularly _amusing?”_  
  
Angel clicked his tongue and poked Pent’s exposed collarbone. “So, what happened ta all that _‘it ain’t my ass, it’s my_ ** _taaaaail’_** bullshit, huh?” he teased, making Pent groan and lay his head back flat against the sheets.  
  
“Is _that_ what you’re taking from this?” Pentious muttered, pinching the sides of his jaw before rolling up to sit. _“Ugh,_ you know what, my good mood is gone. No blowjob for you.”  
  
Immediately Angel’s smirk fell and the spider let out an indignant whine, bouncing on the snake’s tail. “What!? Aw, _c’mon,_ Pen!” Angel said, draping himself over the Pent's shoulders even as the snake continued to glare at him. “Lemme blow a load on your face at _least?_ Ya can’t leave a fella with blue balls.”  
  
“I can and _will,”_ Pent said with a huff even as Angel kept rubbing up against his body, desperately trying to entice him. “Besides, what on earth makes you think I’d ever let you _cum_ on my _face?”_  
  
Angel pouted, puffing out his lower lip far more than was necessary before lightly smacking Pent in the chest (careful to avoid the eye). “Hey, I let ya do it for a week _straight._ We’re in the 21st century, motherfucker. We’re all about _equality_ now.”  
  
When Pentious didn’t respond, Angel leaned in to press a quick kiss to the snake’s cheek and added, “Ok, here’s the deal: we’re gonna head to the store and get a nice bottle of wine an’ all the shit fer ziti. It’s been a while since I made my nana’s recipe and I'm willin' ta wager that a good meal will get you outta this stupid funk.”  
  
Pent met Angel’s stare, gaze hard even as the spider gently stroked his fingers down the delicate scales of his face. “I guess that doesn’t sound like a terrible way to spend the rest of the day,” he murmured after a few moments.  
  
Beaming, Angel kissed him again with a wet smack before slipping off Pentious’ tail. “Then _afterward,_ you should let me cum on your face. Compliments ta the chef an’ all that jazz,” he said, hopping off the bed and swinging around to offer Pent a hand in turn.  
  
Taking Angel’s fingers and allowing the spider to help him stand, Pent rolled his eyes and groused, “When I go to restaurants I don’t let the chef jack off onto me in gratitude for the meal they’ve served.”  
  
Angel winked and pulled Pent close, his hands skimming up the snake’s chest to close the buttons of his shirt and jacket before smoothing his palms back down the front of the fabric. “Mmmm, maybe you should try? Might start gettin’ betta service.”

* * *

The next two months passed in relative quiet aside from the occasional text from Val (which was always curt and to the point, though never failing to remind Pent of the fact that the Overlord considered him little more than a worthless _worm)._  
  
During that time, things between the two of them neither escalated nor deescalated with Angel and Pent both refusing to have any in-depth conversations on the nature of their relationship all the while continuing to take pleasure in the company they offered one another. The end was nigh and rocking the boat didn’t seem like a smart idea when they had a perfectly serviceable sex life going for them (occasionally interrupted by trips to the movies, ‘band practice’, walks around the park, work in Pent’s lab, and their other usual routine outings).  
  
So when the day before Extermination finally arrived, it almost felt surreal. Pentious had spent a whole _year_ living in this cramped Hotel room with Angel as his unwilling roommate and now he would finally be going home for good.  
  
Sure, he’d been wanting to leave as soon as he had moved in, but there was still something rather melancholy about it all as he went through the process of packing up his things.  
  
Charlie insisted on helping of course, making sure that his clothes all fit neatly atop the toiletries, and few personal possessions he’d brought with him. “It’s going to be sad not having someone else around to sing with, but you’re probably pretty homesick by now,” she remarked as she folded his small collection of neck and bowties into a shoebox on the dresser.  
  
Angel sat on the bed next to Pent, his own duffel bag already packed with everything he’d need over the few days while the key was forged (including Fat Nugget’s favorite treats and toys). “I mean, we always knew this shit was temporary,” the spider murmured, petting over the pig’s back with one hand while his chained arm thumbed through his phone. “Shouldn’t have gotten attached in the first place, babe.”  
  
Closing the shoebox, Charlie stacked it inside of Pent’s large black suitcase and raised a brow. “Well what about you two?” Charlie asked, gesturing at them with both hands as Pent continued to rifle through the closet. “Are you guys still going to be friends after you’re free?”  
  
Pent stiffened and glanced over to the spider who hadn’t looked up from his device. “It will depend on how we both feel I imagine,” he murmured quietly, folding a stack of jackets over his forearm before placing them next to the filled shoebox. “Who is to say until we are actually separated?”  
  
He had thus far managed to mostly avoid thinking about all the possible outcomes (though the more pessimistic ideation would poke its way through his subconscious on occasion, usually after a night of drinking or when he found himself unable to sleep).  
  
Whatever they were feeling right now could vanish in an instant, no more permanent than flowers in spring.  
  
Pent went back to the closet and grabbed the next item off the rack, blinking when he realized he was holding the vest that Angel had bought him for Cherri’s Death Day celebration. He hadn’t worn it since that night, but he also hadn’t disposed of the vest either, instead leaving it to hang in the closet like a bizarre souvenir. Frowning, he thumbed over the cheap leather and looked back at Angel out of the corner of his eye.  
  
It was not at all his style and would likely fall apart if he wore it more than a handful of times but he nevertheless folded it up and placed the vest into his suitcase atop the rest of his formalwear, more casual hoodies, button-downs, and sweaters.  
  
Closing his eyes, Pentious slowly exhaled through his nose, zipping the luggage shut as Charlie finished packing up his toiletries and accessories in the other smaller bag. “All that remains is the piano downstairs, but that will have to wait until after the Extermination to be moved,” Pent said, checking the closet one last time for anything he might have forgotten.  
  
It seemed oddly empty without his clothes there to divide up the space despite the near constant threat of Angel’s outlandish outfits bursting off the rack and onto the floor. The sight of their things paired next to one another had become oddly familiar and the absence was all the more noticeable for it.  
  
Sighing, Pentious gently tugged the chain and Angel stood, pocketing his phone to follow Pent into the bathroom for one last sweep. Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and the spider offered him a weak smile as he rested both sets of arms on his hips, dragging the chain between them up into a deep lop-sided U. “Kinda strange huh? We’ve been dyin’ to get ta this day and now we're here and it’s like...the fuck do we _do?”_  
  
Pent pursed his lips, his eyes sweeping the empty shower stall and countertops for any missed items. “We do what we’ve planned to do. After that, we can decide how to move forward from there.” He slithered back out and flicked off the light as he went, noting that Charlie was already moving both large bags out into the hall, grunting as she struggled with the load.  
  
Angel scooped up his duffel off the mattress and harnessed Nugs while Pent grabbed the leash from the wall rack, attaching it to the hook once the straps were secured around the pig’s belly. Their hands brushed and Pent slowly pulled away, not meeting Angel’s eyes as he cleared his throat and fumbled with the inside of his pocket.  
  
“I won’t be needing this anymore,” Pentious murmured as he pulled out the room key he’d been given at the start of their cohabitation, the charm nothing more than a small scrap of metal shaped in the Hotel’s signature winged eye with a slightly rusted _404_ carved underneath. For an entire year, he’d never evaluated the key with anything more than utilitarian purpose but now as he stared at Charlie, it weighed heavy in his hand like an anvil.  
  
This was the last time he would live in this space. Even though this bed wasn’t his own, there were memories here now, just as tangible and enduring as all those that had come before.  
  
Ghosts to haunt the halls of his mind long after he thought he’d been freed of their shadow.  
  
Charlie lowered Pent’s heavy bags to the worn red carpet and straightened back up, her strained grimace quickly schooling into a smile as she stepped forward to take the key from him. “I hope that you enjoyed your stay. I know it wasn’t ideal, but we really were glad to have you here, Sir Pentious,” she said softly, their eyes meeting as she wrapped her fingers around the handle. Then Charlie slipped the key from his loose grasp and gently tucked it into the front pocket of her black slacks. “You’ll always be welcomed back if you ever decide that Redemption _is_ the path you want to take.”  
  
Swallowing hard, Pent felt his chest grow tight at her words. He had never bought into the concept of a sinner’s redemption, but Charlie’s unwavering faith made him hopeful. Pentious might never be a redeemed man, but maybe he could be a _better_ one.  
  
Slowly, he returned her broad smile and extended his hand for her to shake. “I will consider it, but I make no promises,” he murmured quietly. Charlie just chuckled and clasped his fingers in her own before yanking him down into a swift hug. Pent flinched at first, startled by the sudden jerk, but then relaxed into it, lifting his arms to wrap around her back. “And thank you for being a truly wonderful host," he added, feeling a deep ache pulsing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
She chuckled, giving him a tight but brief squeeze, “I mean, every day is filled with mistakes, but what matters is that we still keep _trying._ It’s a process.” She slowly released him, her eyes looking a little watery as she stared up at him. “The last two years haven’t been super successful, but I have learned a lot.”  
  
Pentious nodded as Angel sidled up next to him, closing their door and locking it behind him with his own key while he held Nuggets in his bottom set of arms.

Charlie's struggles were all too familiar. Pent knew what it was like to have a dream that seemed impossible and forever out of reach. But unlike him, Charlie was a good person, someone who deserved far more than what she had.  
  
Failure was always painful, but Pentious also recognized the many ways that it presented new opportunities, specifically avenues that may have never been considered if they’d succeeded from the start.  
  
His eyes flickered to Angel and he exhaled, quickly averting them again when the spider’s gaze met his. “Well, we should probably head down. We don’t want to be caught outside when the reaping starts,” he murmured, shooting one last look at the number plate for Room 404 before lifting the largest bag up into his arms (Charlie taking the lighter load) to head toward the stairs.  
  
Due to how late it was, the lobby was dark and empty save for Husk who was sitting at his post, sans his normal bottle. The cat raised one long feathered eyebrow at the sight of them and let out a low grunt. “So it’s go-time then?” he asked, glancing at the grandfather clock offhandedly. “You finally ditching us to head back to your weird ass lair?”  
  
“I’m afraid so, Husker,” Pent said as Razzle and Dazzle entered the lobby through the double doors to come collect the bags from him and Charlie (both goats somehow managing despite the fact that they were roughly _half_ the size of the largest suitcase). “As fun as this whole ordeal has been, it was ultimately going to end one way or another.” He pursed his lips and lifted his chin, gesturing to Husk’s empty hands. “I’m surprised you’re not drinking.”  
  
Husk shrugged and uncrossed his forearms, pushing off the counter as he rounded the desk to watch the goats attempt to lift both suitcases up into the trunk. “Saving it for once the Angels arrive. I don’t do well with the constant _screams.”_ He exhaled and looked at Pent, raising an arm for a handshake. “Well, I guess I'll see you whenever you come by to mess around with legs.”  
  
Angel snorted and rolled his eyes at them both. “Nah, I’d be goin’ ta _his_ place fer a booty call. It's creepy as shit, but still way nicer than this dump, right Nuggies?” he asked, glancing down to the pig who just tilted their head and gave a passive snort.  
  
Sighing, Pent shook his head. “In any case, I most likely will not be returning. Should you decide to go back to the casinos, I suppose I’ll see you there.”  
  
He made to tip his hat and Husk let out an exasperated groan, though there was a hint of amusement twinkling away in his yellow irises. “Shake my fucking hand like a man, Pentious. None of _that-”_ He mockingly tipped his own hat right back at the snake. “-bullshit.”  
  
Pentious huffed and then offered his palm, letting Husk clasp it in his own. “Very well then, I’ll be seeing you, Husker,” he corrected, shaking the other man’s hand firmly. Husk just laughed.  
  
“You’ll be fucking back. The kid isn’t gonna let her music partner up and leave for good,” he said, jerking his thumb back toward Charlie who was now helping Razzle and Dazzle organize the bags in the back of the limo.  
  
Pent shrugged and said, “I make no promises, but who knows what will happen after the Extermination.”  
  
He had a plan of course, but there was no guarantee that things would go his way. Over the centuries he’d had countless ideas blow up in his face and this was probably the greatest risk he’d ever taken (though not of his own volition).  
  
He just hoped that by the end of it, his soul would be free and intact. Everything else he could deal with in time.  
  
Husk nodded and dropped his hand back down, sighing as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “Just keep yourself and legs safe. You’re both jerks, but compared to the rest of these clowns, I’ll take your bullshit any day.”  
  
“Is that supposed ta be a fuckin’ _compliment?”_ Angel interjected with a huff, leaning into the cat’s space and forcing Husk to fall back against the rigid counter behind him. “Shit, Husky you’re worse than Pen.” He gave the snake a playful shove and Pent scoffed as the spider added, _“Anyway,_ I’ll be back once this shit’s off.” Angel waved the chain and grinned, licking his lips as he gave Husk a thorough once-over. “So keep that sweet ass right here for me, baby. Don’t think fer a second that I’m done with ya just because I’ve been bangin’ this dickbag.”  
  
Husk raised an eyebrow skeptically as his tail swished in irritation behind him. “Sure legs. Just don’t get offed on your drive across town,” he said, scooting back to the other side of the Welcome Desk as if using the counter as a shield. Of course, Angel just leaned right over it, giving the cat one last flirty wink before Pent tugged him toward the doors where Charlie was waiting.  
  
“Well, I think that’s everything aside from the piano,” she said with a smile, clapping her hands together as her two goats rounded the limo to get into the driver’s side. “Unfortunately, I’ve got to stay here to give out the signal, but Razzle and Dazzle will get you guys home before the Extermination starts.” She sighed and interlaced her fingers, giving them both a pleading expression. _“Please_ stay safe, guys. Seriously.”  
  
Pent smiled and twirled his chained hand, tipping his hat to her in a showman’s bow. “I’ve lived through 132 Exterminations, Miss Magne. I’m afraid the Exorcists will not be breaching my defenses _this_ year.”  
  
Angel just sidled up to him and bumped Pent’s hip, almost making the snake lose his grip on the hat (which he quickly stuffed back on top of his head). “We’ll be just fine, toots. We’re pretty fuckin’ hard ta kill.” He grinned at Pentious before he yanked open the door and slid inside. “I’ll be back in a few days give or take,” Angel called as Pentious got in and sat down next to him.  
  
Charlie sighed and lifted one arm up in a slow wave, her expression no less assured as the door closed and the limo pulled out onto the road.  
  
Immediately, Pent twisted in his seat, staring at the building through the tinted window glass until the Hotel was entirely out of view. He exhaled and settled back down, only to glance up when he realized that Angel was still smirking at him. _“What?”_  
  
“Nothin’,” Angel said, his voice dripping with faux innocence “Just thinkin’ that if Charlie wasn’t buried up to her elbows in Vag’s puss that you two would be _all_ over each other.” The spider snickered at the disgusted grimace that appeared on Pent’s face and added, “What? It’s _true._ You both are giant optimistic _dorks_ with way too much free time for your hopeless pet projects. Also you guys love music and you’re bi as fuck.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent sank deeper into his seat and rested his chin in his palm. “I’m not attracted to Charlie, though she is very sweet.” He exhaled, staring out the window as he watched the city pass them by. The streets were emptier than usual, most Demons locking themselves up early to avoid being caught outside when the Exorcists flew down to begin the Extermination at the stroke of midnight. “I appreciate her sincerity is all. There’s not a great deal of that down here.”  
  
 _“Suuuure,”_ Angel said, nudging the snake’s thick tail with his knee. “Just keep tellin’ yourself that.”  
  
Pent shrugged, not dignifying Angel’s prodding with a response. Charlie had grown on him, but his affection wasn’t romantic. In a way, he sensed a kindred spirit in her (which was rather strange considering he was a mortal soul and she was a true Demon, but that very well might just speak to his own twisted nature rather than hers). Thankfully Angel dropped the subject, content to text Cherri on his phone for the rest of the ride.  
  
They arrived at the manor not long after, the glow of Heaven above them all the more menacing as Razzle and Dazzle dragged the bags up to the door, giving them both a salute before jogging back to the limo and driving off.  
  
Pent exhaled and unlocked the door, flatly ignoring the eggs who greeted them in the foyer to slither over to the guest room so they could drop off their bags.

After Angel had set up Nugget’s toys, food bowl, and bed, he turned to Pent and jerked his thumb back toward the hall. “Hey, one last walk before we get locked in?” the spider asked, offering him the pink leash.  
  
Nodding, Pent slipped the line from Angel’s fingers and looked down at the pig who was curiously sniffing along the edges of the dark gray rug. “One last walk,” he agreed, leaving the room to head out into the hall.  
  
Once the back door closed behind them, they were met with an almost eerie silence, not helped by the sky being entirely dark save for Heaven and the red glow of the moon above. Pent stared out at the field, watching as the grass swayed gently in the light breeze that swept through the mostly unkempt grounds.  
  
Next to him, Pent heard the sound of a flint being struck and caught sight of a small orange flare out of the corner of his eye. He turned to watch the spider light the tip of a cigarette, his face cast in harsh shadows by the small flame of the lighter. Once the end ignited, Angel closed the lighter and slipped it back into his jacket, taking a drag on the stick until the tip glowed a dull red. Releasing a plume of smoke, Angel turned his attention to Pent, his expression soft if not thoughtful. “You nervous?” he asked as they left the steps of the back porch, starting down the path leading to the forge in the distance.  
  
“A bit, but Extermination has always put me on edge,” Pent admitted, tilting his head back to the sky and the white orb that was Heaven. “I’d be happy to never have to look one of those creatures in the eye ever again, but at the same time, our fates depend on the treasures they leave in wake of their divine rampage.”  
  
Angel folded his upper arms behind his head and crossed the lower set over his abdomen. “I ain’t ever seen one up close, but the pictures are pretty spooky.” He shuddered and shook his head. “Their faces look like goddamn _masks.”_  
  
“I believe that they do wear some sort of veil,” Pent said as he continued to slither along the gravel rocks, Nuggets leading the charge at a slow but steady trot. “And if I remember from my schooling, Angels are supposed to look rather monstrous and entirely inhuman. Mortals were never meant to gaze upon their true form.”  
  
He gestured loosely between him and Angel with one hand as he yawned behind his opposite palm. “We may no longer be mortals ourselves in body, but our _souls_ still remain.”  
  
Angel let out another stream of smoke through his nose and shrugged. “What’d you think was gonna happen after you died? I know ya said you never really were a _believer_ yourself, but did you think _this_ was what was waitin’ after we kicked the bucket?”  
  
Nuggets pulled off the path and Pent followed, letting the pig snuffle through the uncut grass. “Truthfully, it was never a thought I spent a great deal of time entertaining. Of course, I attended church with Kat as was expected, read scripture to our son, and donated an acceptable amount of money to the faith, but I never believed a word of it. The bible was nothing but a book of fables to me, no more real than Grimm’s fairy tales.” He snorted and smiled, meeting Angel’s eyes in the dark. “Though instead of frightening children, they were meant to curtail adults into being _slightly_ less shitty to one another.”  
  
Angel chuckled and Pent felt his mouth turn dry as moonlight caught against the subtle grain of the spider’s soft fur, making it glow a light pink even in the dark. Clearing his throat, Pentious quickly turned back to look at Fat Nuggets and added, “But I think a part of me wished there was an afterlife if only to give me hope that I might one day be reunited with all the people I had lost. A childish notion, but one I held in my heart nonetheless.”  
  
Though now he was far too ashamed of himself to ever want to face his loved ones. As much as he ached to see Kat or his grandfather again, Pent knew he had thoroughly poisoned the well. He was a Demon after all, a twisted soul locked in the body of a _monster._  
  
Nothing would cut him deeper than to see the grim disappointment in their eyes when they realized just _what_ he had become.  
  
“I don’t think it’s childish,” Angel interjected, tapping the ash off his cigarette and stepping out in front of Pent to walk backwards through the grass, the covered chain stretching out between them. “Death fuckin’ _sucks_ but there’s no escapin’ it. If you were born on Earth, you were gonna _die_ one way or anotha.” He took another drag and tilted his head back to exhale the smoke as his brow furrowed into a tight knot. “I wasn’t optimistic about death, but I was also a lil’ more careless.” Angel chuckled and uncrossed his lower arms to lean down and pet Nuggets as they stopped to chew on some weeds. “Thought I was invincible. Sure I’d get banged up pretty bad from time to time, but _killed?_ Nah, that was for some _other_ poor fella.”  
  
“What _did_ you believe then?” Pent asked with a raised brow as Angel straightened up and brought the cigarette back to his mouth. “If anything at all?”  
  
Angel paused, removing the stick just as he’d settled it against his lips. “I thought that there was nothin’. No punishment, no reward, just... _nothin’.”_ He coughed and then laughed, gesturing out with all four arms to the empty field around them. “Obviously I was fuckin’ wrong. Your guess was closer to the truth than mine.”  
  
Adjusting his grip on the leash, Pent offered him an amused smile. “How _sacrilegious_ for a Catholic to believe in nothing,” he teased. “Your pastor must be _ashamed.”_  
  
“Eh, I was already doomed ta Hell by their standards anyway. Liked suckin’ cock too much,” Angel said as he stepped back in line with Pent and winked, blowing him a playful kiss.  
  
“That was actually another reason that I didn’t take scripture all too seriously,” Pent said, leading Nuggets around the forge before heading back toward the house. “While I agree that some sins are truly worthy of punishment, theft and murder being the two that immediately come to mind, I felt that the restrictions on _sex_ were absolutely archaic. It’s one thing to limit one’s self-pleasure and not overindulge, but to just ban sodomy _entirely_ and for no discernible reason other than the argument of it being _unnatural?”_ _  
_  
Pent rolled his eyes and scoffed as Angel just continued to smoke next to him. “By that very same logic, _clothes_ are unnatural. Adam and Eve were _naked_ in their natural state and yet the church never argued that we should all become nudists in order to be considered godly. Quite the opposite in fact.” He gestured over his shoulder back to the forge behind them and added, “And as a man of _science,_ everything I do already flies in the face of the natural world order.”  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and took another drag, the embers of his cigarette glowing dull like a dying firefly. “Pretty forward-thinkin’ stuff considerin’ the time period.”  
  
“Oh I was hardly the only one. Scientists have been and continue to be condemned by the church at large,” Pent said with a tired sigh as the mansion loomed out in front of them, casting a massive shadow over the already dark hillside. “I was prepared to be an enemy of God the moment I stepped into the field so what’s a little _sodomy_ alongside my countless other sins?”  
  
Angel immediately let out a loud snort and he grabbed the snake by the shoulder, stopping Pentious just as they reached the steps of the porch. “You really are a goddamn edgelord,” he muttered, shaking his head incredulously. _“Enemy of God?_ Fuckin’ hell, Pen, cut the _drama.”_ Pentious blushed and rubbed the back of his head as Angel lifted a leg to stub his cigarette out on the bottom of his heel. “You're just a weird nerd who likes to play both fields. It ain’t _that_ serious.”  
  
Pouting, Pent slithered onto the porch, bending over to lift Nuggets into his arms before handing the pig to Angel. “Is it not true?” he asked, pointing up to Heaven before adding, “Are we not cast out because we chose to live sinfully?”  
  
“Eh, I don’t think about it that much,” Angel said, tucking the half-smoked cigarette back into the crumpled pack as Pentious turned to unlock the door. “Sure, I probably _deserve_ bein’ down here, but we don’t know what their motherfuckin’ standards are.” He slid the pack into his jacket and adjusted his grip on Nugs so that his pet was securely tucked up against his chest. “Maybe there isn’t anyone in those white clouds and it’s all a ruse ta fuck with us. This whole afterlife thing could just be some wild fuckin’ reality show that the Angels made to keep themselves entertained between jerkin’ off and gorin’ folks on the regular.”  
  
Huffing, Pent opened the door, letting Angel inside first before he followed and locked the entryway behind him. “Now that’s a rather depressing idea,” he muttered as they both headed back toward the guest room.  
  
Angel just shrugged and smiled, gently bouncing Nuggets in his arms. “Like I said, best not ta think about it too hard.” He turned and poked Pent squarely between the eyes with one of his free hands. “So don’t waste your big ol’ brain on it, jackass.”  
  
Pent winced and rubbed the spot, flashing Angel an annoyed frown as they entered the guest room. “And what exactly should I be wasting it on then?” he asked as Angel kicked the door closed behind them and unhooked Nuggets from their harness before setting the pig down on the carpet.  
  
“I dunno, shit that makes you happy?” Angel said simply as he tossed the harness and leash line onto the dresser. “If all this stuff’s already a punishment, then there’s no sense in makin’ it any _worse_ for yourself, right?”  
  
Continuing to frown, Pent crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a sigh. Easier said than done, but Angel was (per _usual)_ not technically wrong. As he stood there pouting, Angel rolled his eyes and stepped into his space, clasping the snake's cheeks in his two top hands.  
  
Pent’s eyes met Angel’s and he swallowed as the spider leaned in, planting a tender kiss on his mouth. “I get that you’re all about bein’ in control and not lettin’ yourself go absolutely apeshit, but it’s ok ta loosen the goddamn reins a bit, y’know," Angel murmured as he pulled back, gently petting down the snake's cheek and jaw as his mismatched eyes searched Pent’s face.

Slowly, Pentious raised one hand to touch over the back of Angel’s as the spider continued to cradle his head. “In any case, tomorrow won’t be a day for loosening restrictions," he said with a tired smile, dragging his phone out of his jacket and wincing as he checked the clock. “Speaking of which, we should try and get some sleep before it starts.”  
  
“What, no pre-E-Day/D-Day sex?” Angel teased as he pulled back and began to undress, prompting Pent to follow suit and set his hat down on the nightstand. “Guess we do have _all day_ tomorrow,” he added as he kicked his boots off to the side of the bed before plopping down onto the mattress to stare up at Pent, his naked body stretched out alluringly against the sheets.  
  
Pent inhaled sharply at the sight, not bothering with a sleep shirt either as he turned off the lights and slid into bed on top of Angel, enjoying the way the other man let out a little gasp as he was pinned under the snake’s much heavier body. “Sleep is more important right now. Once the screaming starts, it will be harder to get any rest.” He kissed the other man's brow and then stared down at Angel as the moon’s red glow cut between them through the gaps in the window curtain.  
  
Maybe it was just his own heightened emotions due to the impending Extermination, but in this light, Angel was actually quite handsome. Not that he ever thought the other man was unattractive, but there was a genuine softness that he didn’t often see on Angel’s face…  
  
Particularly in his _eyes._  
  
Angel just smiled back up at him, loosely wrapping his top arms around Pent’s shoulders as the chain dragged against them both. “Guess so…” he said with a tired huff. “But we’re definitely gonna fuck tomorrow if only to give you a nice memory on your D-Day for once.” He leaned up and kissed Pent in turn before laying down on top of the sheets, his white hair mussed and messy against the pillows.  
  
“I’m looking forward to it,” Pent said with a chuckle before slowly rolling off Angel to scoot under the blankets. Immediately the other man shifted to cuddle right back up to him through the tented fabric, resting his head on Pent’s collarbone. Pent swallowed and raised one arm to stroke his fingers through Angel’s hair, the motion as familiar as it was soothing.  
  
It really was almost scary just how natural it felt to have Angel laying against him and in his arms, but he didn’t want to question it. He didn’t want to _think._  
  
Just once he was going to take a page out of Angel’s book and simply let himself indulge the simple pleasure of holding another person and feeling their heart sync with his.  
  
Besides, these nights would be coming to an end very soon and then his bed would be empty again.  
  
For now, Pent was tired and just needed to sleep. His restless thoughts would no doubt be there again when he woke up.  
  
The ghosts could wait another day.  
There was always tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Pentious woke to Angel snoring softly against his cheek and distant screams filtering through the walls of his home. He groaned and rubbed over both eyes with the heel of his palm before checking his phone. The Extermination had only been underway for the last 6 hours and yet there was already a swath of red covering the digital map of the Pentagram. He sighed and placed the device face down on his abdomen, snuggling into Angel’s hair and inhaling the scent of the other man’s fruity shampoo.  
  
Of course now that he was awake, there was no drowning out the death wails. When he’d first built this house, he’d assumed that it would be far enough outside of the city and that he’d never again have to hear those terrible noises, but no. There was just too much death and terror outside to even begin to mask the shrieking.  
  
Slowly Angel shifted next to him and eventually blinked open his eyes. “Fuck, it’s goin’ already?” he asked with a yawn, stretching his top arms out over his head before nuzzling into Pentious’ collarbone.  
  
“Yes,” Pent nodded as he yawned as well, loosely wrapping an arm around Angel’s shoulders and running his fingers through the soft fur that covered the spider's lean muscle. “I’ll have my minions put on the gramophone. It usually obscures the worst of it.”  
  
He lifted his phone again, one-handedly texting the eggs to tell them to get breakfast started and to put on some music so they wouldn’t have to listen to the dead and dying outside. Angel eventually grabbed his own device, flicking through his social as he continued to use Pent’s chest as a pillow. “So, what are we gonna do ta kill time until Val shows up with the goods?” Angel asked as he scrolled. “I’m always fer spendin' the day in bed fuckin’ each other’s brains out, but I get the sense that wouldn’t fly with you.”  
  
Pent snorted and glanced down at Angel. “As pleasant as that sounds, I don’t think I could waste an _entire_ day in bed.” He sighed and stretched out the length of his tail under the blankets as he added, “Though before we make any concrete plans, I want some tea and breakfast. Your libido will have to wait.”  
  
Angel shrugged and rolled up to sit. “Kinda figured that was the deal anyway,” he muttered, leaning over the side of the bed and hitting the button to deploy the ramp built into the wooden frame. “Here Nuggies. C’mon up and cuddle with Daddy an’ Papa!”  
  
The pig woke slowly, lifting their head and stretching their tiny legs out in the basket. Pent snorted and rolled his eyes as Angel sank back to sit next to him against the headboard, shoulder to shoulder. “I’m not Fat Nuggets’ _Papa,”_ he insisted as the sleepy pig trotted up the ramp and onto the mattress, sitting down next to Angel who then scooped them up onto his lap.  
  
“You can deny it all ya want,” Angel said with a chuckle before kissing the snake’s cheek, his lower pair of hands petting the pig while his upper set rested loosely at his sides. “You’re a _Pig Papa_ now. Deal with it.”  
  
Pent huffed but reached down to pet Nugs nevertheless as he read through the morning news, enjoying the small gentle licks against his palm.  
  
Eventually he did get up, forcing Angel to follow him through their usual morning routine. By the time they were both dressed, one of the eggs came to the door to announce that they’d set up breakfast in the dining room along with their preferred tea and coffee. Pent dismissed the minion and then adjusted his hat atop his head before heading out, letting Angel close the door behind them.  
  
Once they were seated at the dining table, Pent set his phone off to the side, leaving the Extermination Tracker on as he looked over his plate of eggs on toast. “Normally I’d be preparing to raid right now, readying my ship for departure, and checking to see if I had enough fuel,” he murmured, taking his tea cup and lifting it to his mouth with a disappointed sigh. “I suppose there is always _next_ year.”  
  
Angel sat down as well and grinned, taking the coffee mug and dropping five sugar cubes in before picking up his fork (ignoring the spoon next to it entirely) to mix his sugary concoction. “Y’know, you might wanna look fer a new hobby. If you were gonna be some big time conqueror, I think it woulda happened by now. Face it, Pen, you're a dorky _inventor,_ not some fuckin' badass warlord."  
  
“That was when I was _alive,”_ Pent corrected, raising his chin as he waved one hand over his cup to disperse the steam. “In death, I’m more or less immortal so it’s easier to justify taking risks and engaging in live combat.” Though he didn’t particularly enjoy having the shit beaten out of him or being _murdered_ and respawning on the outskirts of the city regardless. “I had no inclination to go to war in life because like most people, I had basic survival instincts."  
  
Sipping from his coffee, Angel took his still damp fork and used it to cut the toast in half, splitting the egg yolk so that it leaked all over the bread and onto the china below. “Yeah, that’s true. You had that happy family life goin’ fer ya: marrin' the woman of your dreams and poppin' out a kid.” He chuckled and picked up a piece of the toast, letting the excess yolk drip down. “All you were missin’ is the picket fence and the _dog.”_  
  
Pent stirred the lemon in his tea, pursing his lips as he glanced at the tracker on his phone. “I wouldn’t say I dreamed of marrying Kat. At the time, she was an older disabled woman with few marriage prospects and I was a mildly respectable engineer with very little to my name.” He shrugged and put his cup down to lift a piece of toast to his mouth, taking a solid bite and chewing as he kept his eyes locked on the screen.  
  
“So no love at first sight?” Angel asked as he ate, liquid yolk continuing to dribble down messily onto his plate. “Damn, and you made your marriage sound so _romantic.”_ _  
_  
Pent sighed and lowered his device to meet Angel’s stare. “I won’t lie. Her father’s wealth was the primary motivation behind my proposal. Marriage back then was rarely for love, especially in upper class circles, and despite coming from a good family, Kat’s disability made her an unsuitable bridal prospect for most men of her status.” He finished the toast and wiped at his lips with a cloth napkin before taking another sip of his tea. “Under _normal_ circumstances her family wouldn’t have allowed her to wed a man like me even though I was no longer impoverished, but her father was desperate to marry her off before she became an old maid and I was a better prospect than nothing at all.”  
  
Angel stared at him as he licked the yolk from his own fingers. “If you just married her for money, why the fuck do you always go on and _on_ about how wonderful she was?” he asked, lips quirked in a confused frown.  
  
Humming, Pent traced the rim of his favorite cup with one talon, being careful not to scrape against the edge of the porcelain. “Because over the course of our marriage, I _did_ fall in love.” He spooned the lemon wedge over, flipping it a few times in the light brown tea as he spoke. “I wouldn’t have married her in the first place if she was a truly wicked person or unpleasant to be around. Kat was a bit older sure, but she was pretty, _very_ sweet, and came from a family far above my station. I expected us to be friends if nothing else, but she was patient and caring through it all. Moreso than I likely ever deserved, really.”  
  
As he described his wife, Pentious couldn’t help but think back to the first night of their honeymoon and how awkward it had been, or rather how awkward _he_ had been. Kat had just smiled and took it all in stride, explaining that they didn’t have to consummate their marriage right away if he was afraid.  
  
Which was ridiculous given that _she_ was the virgin, not him, but he had appreciated it nevertheless.  
  
They did have sex that night, though it wasn’t the best (especially considering their later relationship) but at the end of it, she had snuggled up to him under the covers and held him close, tracing letters against his bare chest.  
  
T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U S-I-M-O-N  
  
She finished the statement with a small timid heart and he remembered feeling so unsure of himself in that moment. He knew that Kat wasn’t _stupid_. She was aware of the fact that he wasn’t here for _her…_ _  
_ _  
_But still she thanked him anyway and that made him question whether or not he had any right to _stay.  
_  
That became the nightly tradition for them both: having a good round of intense sex, followed by Kat writing messages against his skin as they went to sleep. Sometimes she drafted silly little limericks, other times it was gossip she had read about in the paper, but most often she would end the night with a short message of gratitude for him.  
  
And then maybe a year and a half into their marriage, her messages changed from a simple thank you to a more specific piece: _“I am half agony, half hope.”_  
  
It was a vaguely familiar phrase and that familiarity bothered him enough to get Pentious hunting around for the origin of the line in his own time (asking Kat would certainly be _cheating_ after all). When he finally discovered the passage after _weeks_ of private research, he nearly fainted at his desk.  
  
The declaration was so simple and yet so _bold_ and he couldn’t help but clutch the book to his chest, feeling as though his heart was going to _burst._  
  
He’d wooed many women while he was still a bachelor chasing skirts, but never had he spun such a skilled web as Katherine. Most impressive of all was the fact that she’d done it all without saying a _word._  
  
That night he had approached his wife in their library and hugged her from behind, pulling Kat up against his chest before laying her palm out flat to write the other end of the passage against her skin: _“I have loved none but you.”_  
  
He felt her stiffen and then shiver in his grasp before she finally turned to look at him, her soft brown eyes a touch glassy in the candlelight. Then before he could react, she pulled him down into a passionate kiss and he was swept away.  
  
Pentious exhaled and took another sip of his tea which was now a bit lukewarm for his taste. “She made me want to be better if only to make her happy. No matter how often I failed or disappointed her, she never made me feel small for it.” Unlike everyone else who was above his station.  
  
Angel furrowed his brow and leaned back in his chair, crossing one long leg over the other. “Fair, but what about your kid? I don’t think I even know your son’s fuckin’ _name.”_ _  
_  
Gulping down the rest of the tea, Pent set the cup to the side and frowned. “His name was Dorian and he was our only child," he murmured, lifting the second piece of toast and picking at it. “I never wanted any children, but Kat’s family expected an heir and hopefully one that didn’t inherit her disability.”  
  
“So was he deaf too?”  
  
Pentious shook his head. “He had no disabilities,” he said as he peeled off the crusts and dipped them in the spilled yolk, nibbling on them slowly. “Kat adored him, but I never bonded with the boy even as he grew older.” He exhaled through his nose and met Angel’s eye-line. “Of course, I made sure he never wanted for anything, but Dorian had dreams of being an artist and held no passion for the sciences or engineering. A few times he came down to my workshop to paint, but it was always very awkward and he stopped after maybe three or four attempts.”  
  
Rubbing his chin, Pent picked up his phone, idly scrolling through the newsfeed without reading any of it. “Our son was a good boy and never misbehaved or acted out, but he and I had nothing in common. Worse though was that I felt as if his birth created a rift between Kat and I.” He curled his tongue around one long fang and murmured, “Call me selfish, but it hurt to realize that I wasn’t the most important person in her life anymore. I was her heart, but he was her _soul.”_  
  
Angel winced and chomped down the rest of his toast, wiping his mouth off on his forearm before letting out a small burp. “Well least ya didn’t beat your kid, right?” he said, going back to his coffee mug and swirling what remained of the liquid around the basin. “That already makes ya a _million_ times better than my old man.”  
  
Pent closed his eyes and pinched his brow, rubbing his talons into the pressure points on either side of the bridge. “Neglect comes with its own set of problems,” he said quietly.  
  
He’d done everything in his power to keep history from repeating itself and to give his son the life he never had, but material wealth and support didn’t ever close the distance between them.  
  
At the end of the day, he might have not been the _worst_ father, but he’d still been too self-centered and set in his ways to change for the greater good.  
  
It had hurt Kat _so_ much, though she was good at hiding it from him. He wished he had done better, if only to keep from disappointing her.  
  
Clearing his throat, Pentious opened his eyes again and dropped his arm back down to his side. “In any case, I’d say we were _mostly_ happy. Not that we were without our problems, but our family life was very peaceful.”  
  
Angel downed the rest of his coffee and shook the empty mug at the nearest egg standing by the doorway. “Got any more Joe?” he asked the minion who immediately grinned and leapt into action to retrieve the coffee pot from the kitchen.  
  
Turning back to Pent, Angel rested his chin in one of his palms and said, “Alright, you're makin' me sad so let's switch topics. What about your sex life? You said you and Kat were gettin’ _busy_ on the regular.” He winked and Pent groaned, rolling his eyes at the spider. _Of course_ Angel would segway from talking about his family into _sex_ of all things.  
  
Though at the same time, he wasn’t going to pretend that he wasn't more than happy to change the subject. “We had an active sex life,” Pent confirmed as he tore the now crustless toast left on his plate into more manageable bites and lifted one to his mouth. “Kat wasn’t as _persistent_ as you, but there were plenty of nights where I’d stay too late in the lab and she’d sneak down to pull me away for a good romp in the sheets.” Angel laughed as Pent chewed, swallowing the mouthful before reaching for the next piece of egg-laden toast.  
  
“Aw, had ta pull ya outta work to get that good dick, huh?” The spider grinned, watching Pentious clear what was left of his plate. “I could see that though. You’re such a fuckin’ workaholic, it’s _ridiculous.”_ _  
_  
The eggboi came back in, holding the half-filled pot of coffee and Angel took it from them, pouring the steaming liquid into his mug before handing it back and patting the top of their head. “Thanks, fella,” he said, grabbing a fistful of sugar cubes off the tray and plunking them into his coffee one by one. “Ok, so what’s the _wildest_ thing you ever did in bed?” he said, picking up his fork and licking the crumbs off the tines before using it to stir his coffee. “You tell me yours, I’ll tell ya mine.”  
  
Pentious watched the eggboi run off with the pot before his eyes flickered back up to Angel’s face. “I really don’t see why you care, especially considering you have done far more outlandish things in bed than I could ever hope to match just by the nature of your work _alone.”_  
  
 _“So?_ It ain’t a competition,” Angel said as he dropped the fork onto his empty plate where it landed with an obnoxious clatter. “You’re the competitive one between the two of us anyway. I mostly just do shit outta spite because some fucker told me I couldn’t.” He took a sip and licked his lips, staring at Pent over the rim of his mug. “So spill. What’s the craziest shit you’ve ever done in bed?”  
  
Blushing as the memory in question swam into his mind's eye, Pent cleared his throat and straightened his posture. “I only did this _once,”_ he prefaced, holding up a claw as Angel’s grin widened all the more. “But I slept with a close friend of mine and his wife." He coughed awkwardly. "At the same time.”  
  
Angel’s eyebrows shot up as he opened his mouth to dramatically click his tongue. “Whoa, you fuckin’ _cheated?”_ he asked as he shook his head in disbelief. “And for a kinky _threeway?_ Damn, didn’t see that comin’.”  
  
Still flushed, Pent crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his talons against the bend of both elbows. “I never said I _cheated._ Kat was present.” He chewed his lip as he watched Angel drink from his mug. “Part of our agreement was that she was allowed to watch.”  
  
Angel choked, his cheeks bulging as he fought against spitting out his coffee all over the table. He put down the mug and forcibly swallowed, wincing as he touched over his throat and looked back at Pent. “You fuckin’ _what!?”_ he rasped, raising an arm to wipe his mouth. “Holy shit, were you two goddamn swingers!?”  
  
“I already said it was just the _one_ time,” Pent huffed, already regretting his own honesty. He should have known that this would have been Angel’s reaction. “Before either of us married, Jean and I would occasionally meet for some casual sex, but when Odette came into the picture, I was no longer required.”  
  
Angel cupped his top set of hands around the half-filled coffee mug, leaning in as his face split into a suggestive smirk. “So what brought on the threeway then? Just feelin’ nostalgic for the good ol' days of bangin' your boy-toy?”  
  
“Something like that,” Pent admitted with a sigh as Jean’s handsome face came to mind. “That and Odette was rather curious. According to her, Jean used to wax on and _on_ about my knot tying.”  
  
Letting out a low whistle, Angel lifted his mug and took a long sip before lowering it back down. “Damn. So not only were you your best friend’s daddy dom _fuck buddy,_ but you were good enough to get his wife interested?” He licked his lips and tapped a finger against the side of the ceramic. “How’d ya convince your wife to go in on it?”  
  
Pentious loosened the cage of his arms and shrugged. “Odette brought it up to Kat first actually. After mulling it over, she came to me with the proposition.” He then chuckled and shook his head at the memory. “She was actually far more excited than I was.”  
  
Angel laughed as well before finishing off his second cup of coffee. “Is it weird that I kinda love your wife? Seems like she was a pretty cool broad,” he said, setting the mug aside and tucking his upper arms back behind his head. “Now I’m wonderin’ if you guys were just extra kinky for the day or if the Victorians weren’t as prudish as I was led ta believe. The more I talk to ya, the more it feels like I was fed a bunch of lies.”  
  
Pent snorted and let out a heavy sigh. “I’ve told you time and _time_ again that we had plenty of sex and kink in our lives. It was just something you kept behind closed doors and never discussed in polite company. Holding hands in public was more taboo than raunchy fucking in a private room.”  
  
At Angel’s skeptical frown, Pent unfolded his arms and pulled at the chain snaking between them. “For example, prior to meeting his wife, Jean had no tattoos or piercings, but less than six months into their marriage, both his nipples were pierced and he had a massive inkjob on his lower back.” He lifted his chin, growing just a touch smug at the look of complete shock on Angel’s face. “All of it hidden under his suits of course.”  
  
 _“Pierced nipples?”_ Angel repeated before his eyes darted down to Pent’s chest. “What about _you?_ Did ya ever do anythin’ like that when ya still had nips?”  
  
“Ah, _no_. I was never a fan of pain,” Pent said, raising one hand in polite refusal before clearing his throat again. “I flogged Jean whenever he asked for it, but I disliked being hit much myself. I did let Odette tie me up and have her way with my person though during our session. Kat had to rein her back whenever it got to be too much for me to stand.”  
  
Angel chuckled, his mouth curling into a soft smile. “Good on the wifey lookin’ out for your ass. Did that Odette chick try an’ stick a finger up your fun hole or somethin’?”  
  
Pent scowled and clenched his teeth as Angel began to laugh all the harder. “That is absolutely _horrid_ phrasing,” he hissed, trying to collect himself even though he knew he had to be bright red by now. “No. I’ve never been on the receiving end of any form of penetration.” He folded his hands together and rested his elbows on top of the table as he added, “I’m a _top_ so to speak.”  
  
“Mmmm, you’re missin’ out. Prostates are made to be played with,” Angel said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle, raising one hand to circle his index finger in a smooth practiced motion. “Not that it ain’t fun ta top, but there’s a whole different feelin’ to gettin’ a good dick up against your sweet spot.”  
  
Sighing, Pentious pursed his lips as his eyes tracked the rhythmic circling of Angel’s finger. “It’s never been on my radar and my sex life hasn’t exactly suffered from a lack of internal stimulation.”  
  
Angel just stared at him, dragging his chained hand down the side of his face as he let out a low groan. “Y’know, sayin’ it like that just makes it sound so clinical and not fun _at all._ It ain’t _internal stimulation-_ ” he corrected as he got to his feet, making air quotes with his fingers. “-it’s gettin’ _dicked_ deep inta the mattress!” Angel grinned and punctuated the statement with two solid hip thrusts to the table, jostling the utensils against the wood.  
  
Pent frowned and snapped his fingers, gesturing to their plates and then toward the nearest eggboi. “How about we change the subject? We don't need to spend all day talking about my sexual encounters,” he muttered as his minions began to clear away their empty dishes.  
  
The spider pouted and stepped back from the table as Pent stood and pushed in his chair. “Fiiiine, but we still got a whole damn Extermination left and I need somethin’ to fill the time. It’s not my fault you’re a fuckin’ weirdo who refuses to buy a goddamn television.”  
  
“I don’t watch a lot of TV and what little I do peruse can be downloaded onto my tablet,” Pent defended, snatching his phone as they left the dining room. “I have some games in my study that we can look through. Do you play chess?”  
  
Angel stopped in his tracks and turned around to glare at Pent. “Bub, do I look like the sorta fella who knows how to fuckin’ play _chess?”_ he asked, dropping his lower set of arms down to his hips while the upper set folded over his breasts. Pent snorted and slithered around the spider, pulling him into the study anyway.  
  
“I can teach you,” he assured, flicking on the lights before gliding over to his desk and pulling open a cabinet to remove a wooden box hidden inside of the drawer. “It’s not difficult.”  
  
Sighing, Angel followed him as Pent moved a lamp off the table adjacent the silk couch and sent the eggboiz out to retrieve chairs for them. “I’ll even be generous and let you play white,” Pentious offered as he set the box on top of the table and began to unpack the board and pieces.  
  
“What, cuz it matches me?” Angel asked, picking up the white Queen and waving it mockingly next to his own face.  
  
“No, white _always_ goes first in chess,” Pent explained as he plucked the Queen from Angel’s grasp and set it down on the board while his minions shuffled in with a set of chairs.  
  
Once the board was set up and they were seated on either side, Pent grinned and gestured to the table with both hands. “The rules of chess are simple. You corner your opponent’s King and take them out. When you have a chance to take the King, it’s _check,_ but when they have no further moves to make, it’s _checkmate.”_ _  
_  
Angel sighed and leaned back in his chair, crossing both sets of arms against his torso. “Ok, kill the King, got it. What are all these guys?”  
  
“Well there are six types of pieces, including the King, and they all have a specific move set. Figuring out how best to maneuver them across the board is how strategy comes into play.” Pent grinned and added, “It’s modeled after war and how different types of troops will have various challenges to face as they prepare to face an enemy.” He picked up his own Knight and traced an L-pattern in the air. “Knights are your cavalry and they can jump over other pieces in this shape while Pawns are your infantry, only moving one square at a time aside from their first move.” He demonstrated by moving a pawn forward two spaces. “On the unit’s first move they can go two squares in.”  
  
Angel pursed his lips and slowly untangled his arms as Pent reset his own pieces. “Sounds like a lotta complicated crap to remember,” he muttered as he rubbed his chin. “But ultimately you’re just cuttin’ the other fucker down before he can get to your own side?”  
  
“In a way,” Pent said with a nod, his hat tipping slightly as well. “Both in chess and war, you achieve victory by correctly determining how your opponent will react to the situation given their available moves and resources. It's most advantageous to know your opponent when attempting both."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Angel hummed and curled his tongue around his teeth. “Ok, that kinda shit I can do,” he said, spreading his legs and leaning over the board to pick up a Bishop. “Now how do _these_ scrawny lil’ fuckers move?”  
  
It took a little while to explain the rest of the rules to Angel, but it was easier to show the spider how it all worked together through actual play. Pent kept his strategy simple for their first game to let the other Demon get used to the mechanics, though he did ultimately take victory when he slid his Rook into position. “Checkmate,” he said with a small smile, crossing his arms as he stared at the spider.  
  
Angel’s own expression twisted into a scowl as he looked down at the board in front of him. After a few moments he huffed and began to pick his own discarded pieces out of the box, resetting the playing field. “Ok, we’re havin’ a rematch. That first round was practice. Time for the real deal.”  
  
“Getting into the spirit of things?” Pentious teased as he began to organize his own side of the board, enjoying the way Angel was now taking this more seriously. “Not so boring a game is it now?”  
  
Honestly, he didn’t understand the other man at times. Angel was by no means _stupid,_ but he so often played at being dumber than he was. Of course Angel didn’t pay much attention to subjects that disinterested him, but when he _was_ focused, he was actually fairly adaptive and quick-thinking.  
  
“Well I gotta knock that smarmy look off your face,” Angel said as he moved his first pawn, glancing up at Pent and waiting until he had the snake’s full attention before giving him a sly wink. “Though we could make this a bit more _interestin’.”_  
  
Pent’s eyes narrowed. “Are you suggesting a bet?” he asked as the spider grinned at him across the table. Angel nodded and Pent sighed, biting his lip in frustration. Damn him for taking advantage of his competitive spirit. _“Alright._ What are the terms?”  
  
Angel chuckled and lifted one hand, extending three fingers out from his palm. “We’re gonna play three more games,” he confirmed, wiggling the digits playfully. “If I can win at least _one_ of ‘em, we head on over to the guest room and I get ta call the shots for the afternoon.” Pentious shivered at the near predatory look Angel gave him and swallowed as the spider added, “If I lose all three, you’re in charge and I’ll sweeten the pot with a nice _long_ backrub.”  
  
Pent’s eyes widened and he lifted his chained hand to rub at his chin as he considered the offer. “You really do underestimate my skills...or overestimate your own.” Chewing over his tongue, he hummed and glanced down to the board before them. “Well I certainly won’t be going easy on you now that there are actual _stakes.”_ Pentious picked up his Queen, rolling it between his fingers as he flashed his fangs at Angel. “The kid gloves are officially _off.”_  
  
 _“Good._ It won’t be a satisfyin’ win unless I’m rubbin’ your face in it,” Angel shot right back, his smile not dipping once. “So put that shit back where it came from and let’s get started.”  
  
Laughing, Pent set his Queen down on the board and leaned back in his chair, grinning toothily at Angel before picking up his own pawn to shift it two squares in. “Very well. Show me your _best.”_ _  
_  
The first game was another easy victory _(of course)._ Angel might now have a better grasp on the rules, but he was still very much a beginner and didn’t really know how to take advantage of his own pieces yet. Despite this, the spider’s confidence didn’t wane and Angel just accepted his checkmate with a nod before moving to reset the board, lifting one leg up onto the other as he reached into the box to retrieve his fallen pieces.  
  
Surprisingly, the second match lasted a great deal longer as Angel had figured out how to maneuver his king across the playing field in an _frustrating_ game of keep away. He failed to pose any real threat to Pentious’ pieces, but he certainly survived a great deal longer than Pent expected him to which was impressive in its own right.  
  
Though there was also something rather _coy_ about the way Angel moved his pieces (not helped by the fact that the spider kept nudging his tail with one leg underneath the table). Angel didn’t even seem to be trying to win. It was as if he was merely using the match as an excuse to _flirt._  
  
But then the third game started and suddenly Angel became _aggressive._ It was still sloppy in the way that most beginners were, but Pent found himself on the defensive more often than not as they danced around each other. Angel also made eye contact with him after every move, as if daring him to lose his patience and retaliate.  
  
“Y’know, this is more fun than I thought it would be,” Angel said casually as he moved a Rook, his gaze not leaving Pent’s all the while. “I mean, there’s plenty of games I’d prefer ta play over this, but chess ain’t bad.” He licked his lips and grinned at the snake. “Plus you look real goddamn _intense_ when you’re thinkin’. It’s kinda sexy.”  
  
Pent rolled his eyes and moved his Bishop to block the Rook. “Why do I get the feeling that _strip poker_ is your favorite game?”  
  
Angel immediately scoffed. _“Wow,_ way ta _stereotype_ me,” he said with a faux offended tone, touching one hand over the exposed fur on his chest. “Not that I’ll eva turn down a good game of poker, but nah, that ain’t even in the top _three.”_ Angel leaned back in his chair, bouncing his leg as he considered his next move. “Spades is probably my number one for card games.”  
  
“Hmmm, I don’t think I’ve ever played that,” Pent admitted as the spider casually moved his Pawn, taking out the Bishop. Pentious responded by moving his Knight to take the Pawn in turn. “What are the rules?”  
  
Grinning, Angel flicked the pointer finger of his chained arm up into the air. “It’s a lot easier than chess: Spades trump all.” He chuckled and lowered his hand, adding, “You can play alone, but it’s more fun with other folks. I used to drop by the soldier bars across the river whenever I needed a good dickin’. Those fellas were _plenty_ happy ta give me a nice fuck and teach me how ta play whatever game they were runnin'.”  
  
Pent blinked, tilting his head slightly as he stared at Angel. “Soldiers? From the _second_ war, right? You were still a child during the first, yes?”  
  
Angel’s smirk fell, his expression flattening into an annoyed scowl. “No shit, _sherlock._ But yeah, lotta gays in the military. Course it helped that the uniform was sexy as shit, but everyone still had ta be under the table in more ways than one.”  
  
Curious now, Pent pulled out his phone and searched for images of American military uniforms. As he scrolled through the pictures, he gave an approving nod to the various designs. “Hmmm, they’re more practical than what the British Navy and Infantry wore,” he admitted, scanning the WWII models specifically. “They also have a more rugged charm to them that’s rather appealing.”  
  
Angel let loose a horny little giggle, his eyes slightly out of focus as if lost in a memory. “Fuck _yeah_ they were. My pops made sure that Niss and I didn’t get drafted, but if I had been, I woulda fucked _every_ guy in my platoon.” As he spoke, Angel moved his Rook again so that it wouldn’t be taken by Pent’s encroaching Knight. “Hell, maybe I woulda gone overseas and dicked down a coupla British guys too,” he said with a smirk, looking Pentious right in the eye.  
  
Huffing, Pent shook his head and shifted his Bishop into place to track the Rook. “I would have been dead _long_ before that war broke out.”  
  
Of course that fact did little to deter Angel who just shrugged and said, “Who knows, I coulda ended up in bed with your great grandson or somethin’.”  
  
“That doesn’t- _no,”_ Pent winced at the mental image and raised both hands, making an X across his chest as Angel openly cackled. “I’m not even going to _entertain_ that thought.”  
  
“Lucky for you then, the only soldiers I fucked were _American,”_ Angel said with a sly wink as he picked up his Queen and rolled the piece in his fingers.  
  
Pent sighed and uncrossed his arms to gesture down at the board. “Are you going to talk or are you going to play?” he asked snidely as the spider continued to smile at him from across the table.  
  
“Oh, I’m definitely here ta play, baby,” Angel said, lifting one hand to blow the snake a kiss before setting his Queen down in front of Pent’s exposed King. “Pretty sure that’s _checkmate,_ by the way.”  
  
 _“What!?”_ Pent's hood immediately snapped open as every eye on his body scanned over the pieces that were left out on the field. All the while, Angel just continued to grin, hugging himself smugly as he tapped the side of his boot against the table.  
  
“Yeah, guess you were right,” the spider teased as Pent attempted to suss out just exactly where he had gone wrong. “Knowin’ your opponent’s weaknesses _is_ a solid strat.” Angel then leaned over the board, pecking Pent’s cheek. “C’mon busta, time ta pay up.”  
  
Pentious swallowed as his hood deflated, unable to fathom just how _easily_ Angel had distracted him. Had he just gotten too comfortable? Too _cocky?_  
  
Rising out of his seat, he glared down at the spider and declared, “You lied to me. You _have_ played before, haven’t you?”  
  
“Scout’s honor,” Angel said, drawing an X over his heart as he moved to stand. “All I did was take your advice.” He laughed and tugged the chain between them, making the snake jolt at the unexpected yank. “Helped that I had a pretty sexy teacher to pay attention to,” the spider said as he stepped forward and wrapped two of his arms around Pent’s waist to lead them both out of the study.  
  
Pent sighed, allowing himself to be manhandled as they left the room. “No need to gloat,” he muttered as they traversed the hall leading to the guest room.  
  
How humiliating to lose to an _amateur_. Pentious shouldn’t have let his guard down just because Angel was new to the game.  
  
He’d allowed himself to be played like a _fool._  
  
“Only if you quit poutin’,” Angel said as they entered the room (the spider lifting one long leg to nudge the door closed behind them) “I swear, you’re the sorest loser I’ve ever met an’ that’s _sayin’_ somethin’.” He then moved to drag Pent into a kiss, only to pause as he caught a glimpse of Nugs snoozing away in their basket out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Pent followed his line of sight and then leaned over to retract the wooden ramp descending along the side of the bed. The last thing they needed was Nuggets waking up and getting _curious_. “I’m allowed to be sore," he muttered, still scowling at Angel. "You _cheated.”_  
  
“It ain’t _cheatin’_. No one told ya not ta pay attention ta the board,” Angel huffed as he slipped out of his jacket and then unbuttoned Pent’s, unzipping the side seam to angle the fabric around the length of their chain.  
  
Pent huffed and then pulled off his hat before undoing his button-down. “It still wasn’t very sportsmanlike,” he said as he tugged his shirt and sleeveless undershirt up and over his head.  
  
Angel shrugged, dropping his skirt and panties to the floor before stepping out of them. “That wasn’t in the rules you laid out,” he reminded as he leaned down to unzip his boots. “It ain’t my fault you couldn’t keep your eyes on the prize.” Angel paused and then pressed himself into Pentious, his soft breasts squished against the snake’s ribs. “Or I guess you had your eyes on a _different_ prize, hmmm?” he murmured with a sultry bat of his eyes.  
  
Blushing, Pent just placed his clothes atop the dresser and sat on the bed, pulling his tail up as Angel followed and tucked up into his side. “Alright then, you have free rein. What is it that you wanted?”  
  
Angel purred and trailed a finger down the front of Pent’s chest, licking his lips. “Hey so, you remember our original agreement?” he asked, his eyes following the length of the snake’s long body. “Specifically the part about you bein’ willin’ ta try out some stuff?”  
  
Pent stiffened and nodded. “I do…” he murmured in a quiet voice. “I assume there’s something _specific_ you had in mind?”  
  
The spider chuckled and leaned over the side of the bed to drag his mostly empty duffel out from underneath the wooden frame. “Yeah.” He rummaged around in the contents for a moment before pulling out a bottle of lube and what looked like a very small corded bullet vibrator.  
  
Pent raised an eyebrow. “You want me to use a toy on you?” he asked as Angel snickered and then curled back into Pent, placing the items on the other side of the snake’s hip.  
  
“Nah, I wanna use it on _you,”_ Angel murmured, dipping the fingers of his chained hand down to slide back and forth over the slit of Pentious’ exposed cloaca.  
  
Pentious froze and Angel quickly pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Calm down, I’m gonna take it nice and slow. Finger ya a bit until you’re feelin’ loose and then we can get this sucker in your _snussy.”_ He picked up the vibe with one of his free hands and turned it on, letting it buzz between his forefinger and thumb. “I know you don’t got any experience bottomin’, but I think you’ll enjoy this.”  
  
Continuing to nuzzle the dumbstruck snake, Angel began planting kisses over the column of Pent’s throat, wicked fingers teasing over the yellow scales of his chest. “If you’re feelin’ too uncomfortable we’ll stop, but you _did_ promise to give my stuff a chance.”  
  
Pent groaned and straightened to sit against the headboard. He _had_ given his word and the vibrator was at least very small (though he doubted it would feel as tiny going _inside_ of him). After a few moments of consideration, he let out a deep exhale through his nose and nodded, raising one talon. “I will let you try it on the condition that you stop if requested and that you never use the word _snussy_ in my presence ever again.”  
  
Angel’s grin slowly fell. “So when you say _never,_ do you mean _never_ ** _ever_** or-”  
  
“I mean, for _all eternity,”_ Pent confirmed with a cool glare. _  
_ _  
_“Well fuck, you’re no fun…” Angel muttered with a pout before turning the vibrator off and setting it back down onto the sheets.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent dropped his arm. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation at all, nevermind actually considering letting Angel put a toy inside of him. “Do you want to finger me or _not?_ Decide which is more important.”  
  
“Ok, ok… _sheesh,”_ Angel murmured, taking the lube and pouring some out into his fingers. “Just do me a favor and try ta relax. You’re gonna go tense at first, but keep takin' deep breaths.” He met Pent’s skeptical stare and bit his lip, clearly trying to temper his own excitement. “I ain’t gonna hurtcha.”  
  
Pent nodded, swallowing as he felt Angel’s slick fingers probe along the length of his cloaca, not dipping in, but certainly teasing against the sensitive seam. Angel might be one of the most experienced partners he’d ever had, but that didn’t make Pentious any less nervous for what was to come. Regardless of how patient and gentle the spider was, penetration was still not a small hill to climb.  
  
“Hey, look at me.”  
  
Blinking, Pent’s eyes snapped up to Angel as the spider pet down the side of his face with one of his clean hands, pinching the snake’s chin between his index finger and thumb. “It’s fine ta be a bit scared, but you’re gonna be ok. I promise this will feel really _really_ good.” He leaned in and drew Pentious into a tender kiss, barely nibbling the snake’s bottom lip. “You’re gonna be real open an’ _wet_ by the time this goes in.”  
  
“If you say so,” Pent murmured, doing his best to relax the tense muscles of his abdomen all while Angel’s other hands encouraged him to fully lay down flat against the pillows and sheets below.  
  
Though as soon as the spider did begin applying real pressure to his cloaca, Pent was immediately all too aware of the presence of those questing fingers. Rather than lean into his panic, Angel just kissed the snake and purred, continuing to rub against the slit slowly as his tongue slipped between Pentious’ lips.  
  
Then before he could take another breath, it was _in,_ the tip of Angel’s finger a strange and foreign (but thankfully not _painful)_ sensation under his skin. Pentious swallowed and the spider leaned back to stare down at him with half-lidded eyes. “See? Easy as pie,” Angel said, wiggling that finger around up to the first knuckle. “It’ll go even faster once you’re hard enough to get those dicks poppin’ out.”

Angel leaned in for another kiss and Pent pressed up into it, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the spider’s shoulders. Angel’s tongue probed the seam of his mouth and Pent parted his teeth, letting this small penetration distract him from the one that was occurring further down.  
  
As that one finger pressed into his body, the other three hands continued to explore his scales, teasing under his ribs, along his collarbone and the skin around his cloaca. Pent’s own fingers weren’t idle either, skating down Angel’s back and taking in the smooth glide of soft fur and firm muscle.  
  
Angel nipped his lower lip and Pent exhaled, feeling a jolt of arousal at the small bite. Grinning down at him Angel continued to gently ease the tip of his finger in and out of the seam of Pent’s body, purring in the back of his throat. “Am I allowed ta mark ya up a bit?” he asked, rocking his hips against the side of Pent’s tail.  
  
Pent nodded and tilted his head back to expose his throat, letting Angel kiss down the column of skin and tendon, nibbling small bites against the scales that only increased in pressure with each nip. In response, Pent lifted his tail slightly, his breath a little more raspy as Angel’s sharp teeth dug into his neck, not quite breaking skin, but bordering on bruising.  
  
He hadn’t even noticed that Angel had gotten his entire finger inside of him and was happily curling the digit, poking against the warm walls of his body. Pent only became aware when Angel withdrew it to press _two_ fingers inside of him, his cloaca now bulging slightly as his own erections swelled underneath.  
  
The two digits came with a distinct burn, but it wasn’t painful so much as it was _intense._ Angel kept his motions slow, barely pressing in and then withdrawing, getting Pentious used to the tease of his fingers as he continued to abuse the skin of the snake’s throat. “Mmm, you’re really tight,” Angel whispered against his jaw as Pent groaned under him. “If you let me _fuck_ you, I wouldn't be able ta last. You’ll have me nuttin’ in _minutes.”_  
  
Pent gave a shuddering exhale before blinking up at Angel, not quite able to take the dirty talk seriously. “You’re very confident that I’d let you get that far.”  
  
“I’m confident you’ll like this,” Angel corrected as he sat up to look down at him, his eyes scanning along the length of Pent’s body. “And that you’ll want _more.”_  
  
He punctuated his words by sliding both fingers in all the way and _curling_ them. Pent’s eyes went wide he felt a twisted combination of a fierce burning sensation along with a stark pressure that felt like Angel was touching his cocks from the _inside._ He let out a low moan and shivered against the sheets as the spider chuckled and kissed his jawline. _“See?_ You’ve got some hidden spots too,” Angel teased before pushing the heel of his palm down on the bulging pouch. “Now let’s see those beautiful cocks and get to the _real_ work.”  
  
Angel nipped Pent’s lip and continued to massage over the pulsing scales of his abdomen until the snake’s hips were squirming with need. Finally the spider took mercy and pressed down on the pouch as he removed his fingers, both black shafts emerging through the slit and leaving a small hole exposed at their base. Angel rubbed his index finger over the slick flesh and then slipped both fingers back inside the gap underneath Pent’s cocks, pumping the digits in and out at a steady rhythm.  
  
Pent dug his talons into Angel’s back and he groaned, thrusting up into the spider’s fingers as they stimulated nerves he didn’t even realize existed. “Shit,” he breathed, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the pillow.  
  
He heard Angel laugh and then the spider was licking up the length of his throat, paying special attention to the spots he’d bitten. “You look so good right now,” Angel panted against his cheek. “So goddamn needy.” He pressed another wet kiss to Pent’s sternum, just below the eye in the middle. “I just wanna fuckin’ _spoil_ you with all the shit you’ve denied yourself.”  
  
“I haven’t-” Angel pressed a finger to his lips and Pent opened his eyes, staring up at the other man. The spider just shook his head, both of his red irises shallow rings compared to the dilated pupils that reflected Pent's own whimpering face back at him.  
  
“Ya have," Angel purred, his tongue curling around the edge of his lip as he took a few deep breaths. "You give me shit for indulgin’ all the time so I’m givin’ you shit right back for bein’ too fuckin’ strict with yourself. Be _shameless_ for once, dumbass.”  
  
Before Pent could respond, Angel was pressing all the way inside of him while two of his three free hands wrapped around the snake's throbbing shafts, squeezing the bases simultaneously. The combined pressure inside _and_ outside of his body made him nearly seize and Pentious shivered, the tip of his tail curling as tingles ran up his spine. “Oh _fuck…”_ _  
_  
Angel growled and drew Pent back into a sloppy kiss as he began to steadily pump his fingers, curling them every time he bottomed out. The stretch was still there, but it was buried underneath the pleasure that sparked inside of him with every pulse. As Pentious was teased to full burning arousal, he could feel Angel hot and hard against him, the spider’s leaking cock rubbing up along the length of his tail (though the other Demon made no move to touch himself or get off).  
  
All four arms were too busy making the snake squirm with want to bother addressing Angel's own insistent hard-on.  
  
Occasionally Angel would pull back, whispering into his ear about how he was doing _so_ well getting nice and loose along with obscene praise describing just how _buttery_ soft he was inside. Maybe it’s because Pent was more aroused, but now the spider’s filthy words felt less hyperbolic. They actually held _weight_ and he found himself craving more of it, whining softly as he twisted his hips to let Angel get even _deeper._  
  
Then those two fingers pulled out and Pent chuffed as a third teased up against the wet slit, their eyes meeting when Angel finally began to press in. “Yeah just like that, Pen,” he said as he pumped the snake’s cocks, immediately distracting from the burn as Pentious was stretched even _more,_ the three digits spreading him wide in a way that was somehow both too intense and not _enough_ at the same time.  
  
He breathed shallowly, his talons gripping tight to Angel’s body and only loosening once all three digits were completely buried up to the last knuckle.  
  
Angel smiled and leaned in, planting a firm kiss to his mouth as Pentious shivered and tensed against him. _“Perfect._ Absolutely fuckin’ perfect.”  
  
 _“Ha,”_ Pent panted as Angel kept all three fingers inside, not moving them, but letting him get accustomed to their presence. “You don’t need to... _flatter_ me,” he managed between breaths. “I’m sure going this slow is not particularly _fun_ for you.”  
  
Angel grinned and then gave a brief hump to the side of Pent’s tail, rubbing the wet head of his dick along the smooth scales and almost poking one of the red eyes lining the muscle. “I’m enjoyin’ this _plenty._ Sure, it ain’t as _fast_ as I’d like, but you really have no goddamn idea what you look like right now.” Then suddenly Angel twisted all three fingers and Pent’s eyes went wide as his entire body jolted against the sheets. “You’re a sensitive fucker and it’s pretty goddamn hot to watch you moan and squirm like a virgin.”  
  
Suddenly Angel shifted, moving to straddle Pent’s tail just below his cloaca. “Besides,” he murmured, briefly reaching down to adjust his weeping dick, laying the shaft flat against Pent’s abdomen. “I get the satisfaction of knowin’ that I’m the only person you’ve been with who’s seen ya like this.” He winked and began to pump his fingers again, curling them occasionally and making the snake whine every time he pressed into the more sensitive spots that lined his innermost walls.  
  
Angel didn’t keep the appendages in him for long though. He slipped them out after only a few deep reaches, leaving Pent huffing against the bed as he watched Angel lube up the bullet and then press the plastic casing up to his slit. “Deep breath,” Angel said with a small smile, waiting for Pent to exhale before pushing it inside of his swollen opening.  
  
Unlike Angel’s fingers, the bullet wasn’t warm and soft: it was hard unyielding plastic. However, thanks to the spider’s careful work, it didn’t really hurt going in. Angel had to maneuver the toy around inside of him for a good minute, making sure it was pressed up against the nerves that he’d spent the better part of half an hour stroking to life. Then he removed his hand and lifted the cord that trailed out of Pent’s body. “I’m gonna give ya a low settin’ first. This shit gets intense _real_ fast.”  
  
The spider leaned in and Pent rose to meet him in a kiss, holding Angel tightly as his heart pounded beneath his ribs. Underneath all their heavy panting and half-swallowed moans, he heard a distinct _click._  
  
Pent immediately went rigid, his entire body going tense as a heady vibration rippled out from deep inside of him, buzzing up against his very core. Angel laughed at his reaction and stroked down the shape of Pentious' jawline with his top set of hands. “Right? Isn’t that some good fuckin’ shit?” he asked in a seductively breathy tone as he watched Pent squirm below him.  
  
Moaning softly, Pent felt both his cocks throb with need as Angel began to rock his hips, thrusting his wet dick between Pent’s own erect pair of cocks. “And this is just a _toy,”_ Angel purred, nipping the side of Pentious’ hood with those sharp teeth of his. “Imagine if I was _fuckin’_ you.” He gave a pointed hump, running his cock up along the length of Pent’s throbbing shafts. Pentious felt his breath hitch as the spider giggled and whispered, “I’d go nice and deep, get your sweet spot until you were _beggin’_ for a hand on your dicks.”  
  
He then began to pepper wet kisses over Pent’s skin, starting from his neck and then trailing down over his collarbone and the ball of one shoulder. “Unlike _you,_ I ain’t a mean bastard. I’d give you all the shit you want because I’m generous like that.”  
  
Pent twitched under Angel, rubbing his tail up onto Angel’s cock and trembling at the sensation of their shafts pulsing against each other in a slick slide. Eventually Angel’s lower arms came back down, squeezing all three cocks together as his top two hands continued to stroke over the snake’s heaving chest.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Pent whimpered as Angel went back to mouthing along his jawline. _“Fuck,_ don’t stop.” He sank his claws into Angel’s skin and the spider hissed as the sharp talons penetrated through his fur. His chest was so tight that Pent was actually having trouble drawing breath. Every slide of his shafts against Angel’s sent a jolt straight through his entire groin, the sensitivity riding up against the steady throb of the bullet underneath his skin.  
  
More than anything, he wanted to cum, but it also felt like they had barely gotten started. Angel had spent so long fingering him open and he’d barely had the vibe in for more than a few minutes, yet he was right up against the edge, not quite tipping over, but see-sawing back and forth at the precipice. Then suddenly the vibration stopped and he groaned, looking down to see Angel had flicked off the bullet. “Why…?” he panted, staring at the spider as he continued to undulate up into Angel’s shallow thrusts.  
  
“Hold on a second.” Angel placated him with a chaste peck and then pulled off, leaving Pentious ridiculously hard and shivering against the sheets. Pent’s eyes followed the other Demon as he stood and dug through his duffel again, digging out a set of matching cock rings.  
  
 _“Angel,”_ he whined as the spider straddled him again and sank the rubber bands down over his members, constricting them tightly at the base. “Why didn’t you do this _earlier?”_  
  
Angel smiled and stroked over his hood apologetically as he turned the vibe back on. “Hey, I wanted to make sure you liked this before goin’ all in. Just cuz you were fine with the fingerin’ doesn’t mean you’d be ok with the vibe.” His hand shifted down to pet the side of Pent’s face, thumbing down the length of one long yellow fang. “You ever cum dry before? It’s ridiculously amazin’.”  
  
Groaning, Pent laid back against the bed as Angel began to thrust against him again, pressing all three shafts into his lube-slicked palms. Pentious wasn’t at the edge anymore, but desperate _need_ still throbbed hard and heavy in his groin. All the while, Angel’s mismatched eyes never left his and Pent bit his lip, caught in the intensity of that stare.  
  
He’d never felt so powerless before, so passive, and so at someone else’s _mercy_ than he did in this moment. Yet his body wasn’t bound by anything more than the chain that snaked between them. He was completely free to rip off the cock rings, take out the vibe, and jerk himself off until he spilled across his own trembling abdomen.  
  
Pentious was pinned down by nothing but that confident grin, Angel’s solid weight rocking against him, and the gentle hands that held him as much as they _tortured_ him with pleasure.

He hadn't even realized that he was so thoroughly tangled in the intricate web Angel had woven until it was too late to escape. He was completely trapped and left to immolate in the fires of the very lust Angel had stoked within him. 

Pent was surprised to realize just how easy it would be to simply let himself burn.   
  
Then Angel flicked the switch on the remote and Pentious felt the vibrations increase, stronger and pulsing even _faster_ against his already screaming nerves. He cried out and arched up as the other man squeezed his cocks and leaned in to slip his tongue between Pent’s open fangs. He let Angel devour him, not willing to fight against the onslaught as he was taken apart from the inside and out.   
  
It was only when Angel pulled back to wipe away tears from his scaly cheeks that Pent hiccuped and realized he'd started to weep through the pleasure.  
  
Everything was too much and somehow not _nearly_ enough.  
  
Pentious wanted to cum, but also wanted this moment to stretch out all the way into the night. He might never get this again and the thought of it all ending had his already shallow breath twisting in his lungs, threatening to choke him into even deeper submission. “Please... _please,_ Angel,” he sobbed, his entire body shaking underneath the spider. Pent didn’t know what he was asking for, but he just couldn’t stop babbling against Angel, clinging to the other man like a life-preserver as if holding onto Angel would keep him above water.  
  
As if it would stop him from drowning under the weight of this crushing pleasure that threatened to swallow him whole.  
  
The spider gently shushed him and his two upper hands cupped both of Pent’s cheeks, brushing across the scales tenderly. “It’s ok. I got ya.” As he spoke, the spider’s lower set of arms removed the cock rings with some difficulty before laying them off to the side and apologetically stroking over the base of the two black dicks. “Too much too fast, huh?” Angel said, tightening his grip on both cocks before starting to jack him furiously. “Sorry, probably shouldn’t have pushed it.”  
  
Pent whined in the back of his throat as he stared up at Angel, his heart beating faster than a steam engine as he fought for each and every breath.  
  
It was _and_ it wasn’t. He was caught between his mind's desire for more and his body’s demand for release.   
  
_Please I want to cum._ _  
__Please I don’t want this to_ **_end._ ** **  
**  
But Pent didn’t get a chance to make a decision as both his members seized and kicked against Angel’s palms before shooting out over his abdomen in hard spurts. Angel worked him through it, continuing to pump his pulsing cocks until they weren’t even leaking anymore and Pent began to hiss and squirm with over-sensitivity. The pulsing vibe was now way too much to handle, but thankfully Angel flicked the switch to turn it off and then slipped two fingers inside of him to gently tug the toy out.  
  
Hot tears continued to trail down his face as Angel shifted to get off of him, cuddling up against the snake’s side with his hard-on pressed to the sweaty scales. “You...you’re still-” Pent panted and Angel just shushed him, shaking his head.  
  
“You were dropping hard,” Angel sighed and tugged Pent up to sit, adjusting the snake until his back was pressed to the spider's soft chest. “Didn’t expect you to fall that fast, especially for your first time.” He groaned and bit his lip as his erect cock throbbed against the base of Pent’s spine. “As shitty as the blue balls are, I’d rather not fuckin’ _break_ you.” Pent frowned as he slowly caught his breath, leaning into the four hands that continued to stroke down his shoulders and sides in steady passes. Then he felt Angel kiss the top of his head before whispering, “You need anythin’ though? Do I gotta call the eggs ta make ya some tea and cookies?”  
  
Wiping his damp face, Pent exhaled slowly and did his best to get his erratic breathing under control before answering, “They’re _biscuits…”  
  
_ That earned him an amused snort and he smiled weakly, staring down at his own shaking body and taking in the messy streaks of cum that covered his abdomen along with the lube-slick vibe sitting next to them on the sheets. He sighed and rubbed over the side of his head tiredly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin that. It felt very good, it just became a bit... _overwhelming.”_  
  
That was an understatement, but he wasn’t going to voice the thoughts that had so thoroughly paralyzed him in the moment. He’d already cocked up this whole encounter for the both of them and shame would likely be eating away at him all evening.  
  
Angel sighed and squeezed him, shifting his long legs to cradle the sides of Pentious’ wide hips. “Don’t fuckin’ apologize. It was your first time gettin’ fucked and vibes can be a bit much at times. Shoulda just kept ta fingerin’ ya.” He chuckled and nuzzled the side of Pent’s face. “You certainly seemed to like that.”  
  
“I did,” Pent admitted, reaching over and picking up the vibe by the cord, letting the toy dangle in the air. “And I enjoyed this too for a while. It just became too much with the cock rings.” He leaned back against Angel and let his breath even out to the steady beat of the other man’s heart behind him. Slowly he raised a hand and intertwined his fingers with the other Demon’s chained set. “Thank you, Angel.”  
  
The spider chuckled warmly and lifted their interlaced hands, playfully licking the back of Pent’s palm. “I’m just glad it wasn’t a total fuckin’ disaster. I mean, I wanted to wreck you a _bit,_ but not like _that.”_  
  
Pent felt his heart flutter in his chest and he found himself smiling, slowly coiling his tail to bunch up against his hips. “No doubt I made for quite the sight.”  
  
“Oh fuck _yeah_ you did,” Angel said with a groan, lowering their interlocked hands back down and pressing them against Pent’s stomach. “You know how _hot_ it is ta see a guy who can spank the shit outta me and be a complete daddy dom become a subby _baby_ when I get my fingers in ‘em?” He inhaled sharply and Pent felt Angel’s cock pulse against him. “Fuck, I was so ready to _nut_ when you began to beg.”  
  
Blushing, Pent let out a soft laugh and squeezed Angel’s fingers. “You should be proud. It takes quite a bit to get me to beg.”  
  
“Oh I’m sure, you’re kinda a stubborn asshole,” Angel said as he shifted his hips underneath Pent’s. “Ugh, ok, I _gotta_ get rid of this. Mind if I jack off on your ass?”  
  
Pent snorted and shook his head weakly. “It’s not my ass,” he reminded before slowly leaning forward, untangling their fingers to lay on his stomach and arch his tail up off of the sheets.  
  
“You already admitted it’s your ass. You can’t take that shit back now,” Angel said as he straddled Pentious’ back and began to hump up against the thick muscle. “'Sides, have you seen this thing? _Unf.”_ Pent flushed as he listened to Angel grunt and hiss through his teeth as he stroked himself, two of the spider’s hands coming to cup and _squeeze_ along the width of Pent’s hips.  
  
Then Angel let out a deep guttural groan and Pent felt the telltale splatter of warm cum against his back before it began dripping down over the scales in a lazily slide.  
  
“Fuck that looks _nice_ on your skin,” Angel leaned over and lifted Pent’s hood to bite his nape. “Thanks. Didn’t wanna be walkin’ around with a fuckin’ _boner_ for the rest of E-Day.”  
  
Pent glanced up at Angel over his shoulder, watching the spider pant as he came down from his orgasmic high. “As nice as the contrast probably looks, I’d rather not _wear_ it all day.” He carefully slipped out from underneath Angel and made to stretch out his back only for the spider to grab his waist and twist him around for another deep kiss.  
  
Groaning, Pent surrendered without a fight, his eyes sliding closed as he melted into the embrace. Unfortunately it didn't last long and Pent shivered as Angel released him, the entire length of his tail feeling loose and weak underneath him.  
  
“Alright, let’s get clean before that shit dries. If you think cum is bad on scales, wait until you have to clean it out of _fur,”_ Angel said as he slid off the bed, Pent following behind and taking the spider’s hand as they made their way to the bathroom.  
  
Pentious smiled, slithering over to turn on the shower. “I don’t doubt that and I can’t say I envy you one bit in that regard,” he said, waiting for the water to warm up. As he stood next to the stall, Pent felt the spider’s fingers rise up to dig into the muscle of his spine and massage along the natural grooves of his textured skin. Pentious let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes as he sank into the other man's firm touch. After the tingling pleasure that zapped what little energy he had left, the soothing pass of Angel's warm hands was like a balm to his oversensitive nerves.  
  
Once the water was hot enough, they both slipped inside and closed the glass door behind them. Almost immediately Angel was rubbing up against the snake’s back, all four of his hands trailing down Pent’s chest and abdomen before taking the two flaccid members and carefully tucking them back inside their pouch. “Seriously though, thanks for lettin’ me push ya a bit, even if it didn’t really go right,” Angel said, continuing to stroke over Pent’s seam (though it was more of a gentle pet than any attempt to get a round two going in the shower).  
  
Pentious hummed and poured some liquid soap into his palms, cleaning the mess from his stomach before passing the bottle back to Angel. “It didn’t go entirely wrong either. We’ll simply have to be more careful next time.”  
  
Of course, even as he said this, his stomach sank. In all likelihood, there wouldn’t _be_ a next time.  
  
 _“Oh?_ ” Angel asked with a suggestive eyebrow waggle as Pent turned around to face him. “Did I convert you into a bottom bitch?”  
  
Sighing, Pent rolled his eyes even as he continued to scrub his scales. “I _liked_ it. I wouldn’t say it’s my number one sexual preference by any means.” He shoved the spider back a few inches, making the chain between them clink. “Don’t push your luck.”  
  
Angel grinned right back and began to soap up his own torso and groin. “Fine _fine_...but I’m glad I didn’t scare ya off entirely. Sometimes shit like that spells the end and I’d hate ta ruin a good thing just because I got a _lil’_ impatient.”  
  
Pent swallowed and hid his face by shifting under the spray of the shower head.  
  
 _There was nothing to ruin. We were only ever an escape to one another._  
  
After they toweled off and got dressed again, they shared dinner in the dining room and retired to the quiet of Pent's study. Angel laid across the couch with his head in the snake's lap, headphones plugged into his phone to watch a trashy sitcom while Pentious read from his tablet.  
  
Their quiet companionship was only interrupted by the telltale chime of the grandfather clock and the distinct whistling of fireworks that were somehow loud enough to cut through the music playing from the gramophone just a few feet away. Pent stiffened and Angel unplugged his earbuds, a frown crossing his face as their eyes locked.  
  
Another Extermination passed.  
  
133 down, _eternity_ to go.

* * *

The morning after Extermination was quiet, both men only getting a mild amount of sleep before deciding to just start the day as they waited for Val’s text. It would take a few hours for the Overlord’s men to collect what shards they could (fighting amid all the other Demons looking to claim the rare metal for themselves), but Val had assured Pentious that he would be by that very same day to _personally_ deliver the material.  
  
Of course, Pent suspected the Overlord was more concerned with goading them one last time before the end of the week, but he didn’t bother voicing this thought to Angel.  
  
The spider knew Val and his methods far better than he ever would, after all.  
  
Both of them were in the middle of finishing up their breakfast when an egg ran into the dining room, looking absolutely panicked. “Bossman! There’s _strangers_ at the door! Should we blast them?”  
  
Pent glanced to Angel and swallowed his mouthful of tea before standing, pushing his chair away from the table. “No,” he said firmly as Angel shoved his last piece of toast into his mouth and got up as well.  
  
They both walked out into the hall side by side, the chain dragging in a steep arc beneath their hands. When they finally got to the door, Pent inhaled sharply through his nose and checked the security monitors, confirming the sight of a familiar limo in front of his home.  
  
He felt Angel’s fingers brush the back of his palm and without even thinking, he reached for the spider’s hand, squeezing down before releasing him just as quickly.  
  
Deciding to not delay for another moment longer, he unlocked the door and slithered out with Angel behind him as they descended the short steps to the walkway, both of them keeping their backs straight and heads held high as they approached the idling vehicle.  
  
Once they were close enough, one of the black windows rolled down and Val’s smirking face greeted them, an unlit cigarette clenched between his sharp teeth. “Well now, we’re finally here, aren’t we?” he said, lifting his red lighter and casually igniting the tip of the stick.  
  
“You have the shards?” Pentious asked, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing out his rib cage as much as he could.  
  
Val snickered and blew a plume of smoke into his face, making Pent wrinkle his nose and hold his breath as it dissipated into the air. “I wouldn’t be here otherwise, worm.” The Overlord’s red eyes flickered up to the snake’s mansion and he laughed, gesturing at it loosely with one hand. “You know, if you want to control any territory, it helps to _live_ where you work.”  
  
“I prefer not to eat where I _shit,”_ Pentious retorted in a flat tone, earning a distinct flinch from Angel next to him. “Hand over the steel. The sooner you give me the components, the faster I can get to work.” After being threatened multiple times, spammed with an _ungodly_ amount of texts, and being left to tend to the aftermath of his abuse Pent was _done_ playing polite with this man. He’d be quite happy to never have to look upon Valentino's smarmy face again for the rest of time.  
  
Laughing, Val lifted up a wooden box, removing the lid to show several small pieces of blue metal piled at the bottom. “This better be enough. It cost me _far_ too many men.”  
  
Pent gritted his teeth and swallowed as he stared down into the contents. Aside from the chain he wore, that box contained more metal than Pent had managed to collect in over a _century_ (though given how many people Valentino had working under him, it wasn’t _all_ that surprising). “It should be enough to make the key,” Pent confirmed as he reached forward, but before he could even touch the box, Val withdrew and his pupiless gaze flickered to Angel.  
  
“You don’t get this until Angel Cakes gives me a nice hello kiss and one of his pretty _smiles,”_ Val said, flashing his sharp teeth as he looked up at the spider from behind his obnoxiously pink frames. “I can’t wait to have you back at work in the studio, baby. Everyone’s missed you _so_ much.”  
  
“I’m sure they have,” Angel groused as he leaned down, only for Val to grab him by the throat and bodily drag him into the kiss. All four of Angel's arms immediately shot out, tightly gripping the sides of the car door to prevent Val from pulling him in any closer.  
  
Pent felt the annoyance that burned in the pit of his stomach whip into a boiling rage and he forced himself to bite back the snarl that bubbled up inside of him. As much as he wanted to do something, he knew it would only make things worse for Angel so instead he simply clenched his fists at his sides, trying to ignore the way the other man’s back trembled.  
  
Finally Val released him and Angel ripped himself away, lips saliva-soaked and distinctively swollen. “Where’s that smile, baby?” the moth asked with one raised brow, his own mouth slightly red as if Angel had bitten him (which he likely had). 

Angel took a shuddering breath as he wiped his mouth. “Boss-” he began but Val’s eyes narrowed behind the rims of his glasses and the spider immediately stiffened, forcing a slightly tight grin to his face.

Val huffed and shook his head, clicking his tongue dismissively. “You’re out of practice, Angel Cakes. We’re going to have to train you right up again before booking you for a shoot. Don’t want any of _that-”_ he gestured to Angel with his lit cigarette. “-showing up on camera.”  
  
Angel’s eyes dropped to the side, one hand coming up to loosely grip the elbow of his chained arm as his smile fell. “Yeah, ok Boss,” he said in a quiet tone.  
  
Smirking, Val reached out and rubbed a finger under Angel’s chin, lifting it. “Good boy,” he purred before his lower set of hands extended the box again, snapping the lid shut over the top.  
  
Pent quickly took it from him, resisting the urge to scratch his claws across the stylized heart logo that was laser-etched into the surface. Almost immediately, Val’s gaze slid back to Pent and he chuckled. “I hope you haven’t gotten _too_ attached to my little spider.” His fingers pinched Angel’s chin, making the other Demon flinch in his grasp. “Once this is finished, you’ll have to _pay_ for his services just like everyone else.”  
  
He then tapped the ash off the end of his cigarette and released Angel to withdraw his arm back into the vehicle. Snarling, Pent dug his talons into the sides of the container and said, “If this is all you have, then our business is concluded.” He flashed his teeth and gave the moth a mocking imitation of his own words, “Unlike you I have _actual_ work to do.”  
  
The Overlord’s smile tightened and he laughed. _“Cute._ Your stubbornness might serve you well if you had any power to wield it with.” He stubbed out his cigarette into the ashtray next to him and added, “Text me when you’re free of this worm, Angel Cakes. I’ll come by to pick you up.” He glanced back to Angel and blew him a smokey kiss, making the spider flinch before the window was rolled up, leaving them with nothing but their own reflections staring back at them in the tinted glass.  
  
The engine revved and the limo pulled out of the driveway, turning to head back down the road leading into the city proper. They both watched the vehicle drive away until it completely disappeared from sight, leaving no trace of Val’s presence on Pentious’ property aside from the case in his hands.  
  
Angel’s shoulders slumped and Pent let out a sigh, looking down at the container before tucking it under one arm. “Well, time to get started. A week is not a long time and the faster I get us free, the sooner I can work on his stupid knife.”  
  
Pentious turned to head up the path leading to the house, but Angel tugged the chain, stopping him short on the walkway. Pausing, he raised an eyebrow and glanced back over his shoulder. “Angel-”  
  
Suddenly the spider was twisting him around and hugging him tightly to his chest with all four arms, nearly knocking the box from Pentious' grip. Angel bit his lip and then shuddered, his lower set of arms running up and down the curve of Pent’s spine. “Whatever the fuck you do, don’t be _stupid._ I know you’ve got your plans and shit, but...fuck I’m _terrified,_ Pen,” Angel murmured as he tightened his hold and let out a shaky exhale.  
  
Swallowing, Pentious let his free hand come up to card against the hair on the back of Angel’s nape. “I’m scared too,” he admitted in a soft voice. “But we’re at the crossroads now. We have to pick a path and stick to it.” He pulled away to look Angel in the eye, frowning at how glassy and red they appeared. “I make no promises other than the fact that you _will_ survive this.”  
  
“What about you?” Angel asked, his mouth curving into a weak if not depreciating smile. “You gonna fuckin’ survive it, _huh_ asshole?”  
  
Pent winced and exhaled coolly. “I’ll have you know that I’ve survived _far_ more dire situations. Val may call me a _worm,_ but if I have any bug-like traits, I’m more akin to a cockroach.” He chuckled and shifted his hold on the package to rub Angel’s shoulder. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m rather difficult to kill.”  
  
Angel’s mouth quirked, lips curling at the corners. “Certainly got enough _cock,_ that’s for sure…” he murmured quietly.  
  
Instead of getting annoyed or rolling his eyes as he usually did whenever Angel twisted his wording into innuendo, Pent just snorted and shook his head. “You’re not wrong,” he admitted, watching as Angel’s small lip-curl transformed into a genuine smile before his eyes. His chest clenched at the sight and the talons of his free hand twitched as he resisted the urge to hug the other man closer to his chest.  
  
Fuck, how on earth was he supposed to untangle himself from _this?_ Even if it all faded away once they were free, he’d be forever haunted by the memories. It was easier to distance himself from all his regrets and his losses after he died because there was simply no way to go back, no turning the hands of his clock in any direction but _forward._ _  
_  
But unlike Kat, Angel would still be here.  
  
Just not with him.  
  
Swallowing, he schooled his features as best he could and slowly pulled out of Angel’s grasp to adjust his hold on the shards. “Well, we should go get started. We don’t have a lot of time and I’m sure we’ll both be happy to finally have this damn thing off our wrists.” Pentious raised his chained arm pointedly and Angel nodded as the two of them headed back up the path leading to the front entrance of the manor.  
  
“The owl sent you all the shit you need, right?” Angel asked as Pent unlocked the door and let them both inside.  
  
“Yes, I have the design as well as the enchantment.” Pent pulled out his phone and opened the document, showing Angel the intricate sigil. “Once it’s been applied to the key, all we should have to do is tap it to both cuffs and they’ll unlock.”  
  
Angel frowned as he looked over the design. “You ever work with magical crap before?” he asked as Pent sent the eggboiz down to his secured vault to retrieve his own collection of shards.  
  
Pent shook his head as he stared down at the design. “I haven’t, but Stolas said that all we had to do was to carve the seal into the key. The lines need to be _flawless,_ but as long as the sigil is properly engraved, it will work without any additional spells or sorcery.”  
  
The eggs returned a few minutes later with the missing pieces and Pent unceremoniously dumped all the scraps Val had provided into the new container before handing them the empty wooden box. “Throw this into the industrial shredder,” he said, not wanting to look at the other man’s branding any longer than he had to.  
  
Angel snorted as the eggs gave a salute and ran off to dispose of the case. “Y’know for someone who wants ta be an Overlord, you certainly aren’t endearin’ yourself to any of them,” he remarked as they both began to walk down the hall to the back door, exiting the house to follow the path leading from the porch to the forge.  
  
“Are Overlords supposed to be friendly with one another? Are they not in constant competition for resources?” Pent asked with a raised brow. “Besides, I don’t need their assistance. If I’m to rise to power, it will be through my _own_ means.”  
  
“By the bootstraps, huh?” Angel snickered as he glanced over his shoulder, seeing a few of the eggs had followed them out and were quickly toddling behind to catch up. “I mean, it’s a noble idea an’ all, but from my experience actually runnin’ a decent stretch of turf, I can tell ya I had to have a chain of fellas under me. Folks I could trust.” He gestured to his own body. “A _web_ of crime ain’t gonna last long without the capos and lieutenants to bolster your shit and these guys-” He waved back to the eggs. “-won’t be much help if you want to control somethin’ bigger than a handful of blocks.”  
  
Pent hummed, jostling the metal inside of the bin. “Easier said than done. Remember, I’m rather lacking in the ally department,” he said, stopping in front of the door to the massive forge to type in his security code.  
  
Chuckling, Angel nodded and followed him inside once the lock shifted and the door slid open to admit them. “True, but we can work on that. Val’s a shit, but he didn’t become an Overlord in less than a decade without any help. If you wanna keep your dream alive after all this shit’s over with, you might wanna change tactics.” He pulled out his phone and checked his texts. “You’re never gonna brute force your way to the top even with all your crazy weapons.”  
  
Pent sighed and just shrugged. Angel had a fair point, but working with other people required trusting them in the first place and most people (though especially the ones down _here)_ were selfish and willing to backstab even their allies to get further ahead themselves.  
  
 _You’re incapable of controlling anything besides_ ** _yourself._** _You lack the conviction necessary to_ ** _own_** _a person._ ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Val’s taunting words floated back into his mind as he switched on the lights, slithering back to letting the eggs gather fuel and begin stacking it inside of the forge’s main deposit.  
  
Loyalty was a _fickle_ thing.  
  
It could be bought temporarily, but as long as there was someone with more cash to flaunt or a better deal on offer, it was tentative at best. When forced through fear of retaliation or punishment, it was a liability as most people would inevitably seek escape. The strongest type of loyalty was through _genuine_ support, to be surrounded by people who believed in his mission and his plans.  
  
But that required vulnerability on his part, showing all the most delicate parts of himself so that they might desire to protect it.  
It required a willingness to let himself be open to so many things that could hurt him, namely, _other people._ _  
_ _  
_Once the deposit was filled, Pentious turned on the forge so it could begin to heat and then made the rounds of gathering the tools he’d need to melt the shards, getting them settled on the bench alongside the mold he’d designed. As he lined up all his equipment, he felt Angel’s breath on his shoulder and he glanced up at the other man out of the corner of his eye, seeing the spider staring down at all the materials he’d laid out. ** _  
_** ** _  
_** _The world ain’t a fuckin’ machine that you can just dismantle and rebuild any which way ya want it. It ain’t possible to plan for every little thing, especially crap with_ ** _other_** _people._ ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Pent swallowed as he took off his hat, jacket, and button-down, handing them to his minions before he donned his usual protective work gear in their stead.  
  
That was the problem then wasn’t it? Machines were _easy._ If they broke, he just needed to troubleshoot the problem, repair it, and make sure there was a fail-safe in place for the next attempt.  
  
With people, there wasn't a fail-safe, no guaranteed repair or fix that would set things back to working order. There was nothing but uncertainty. ** _  
_** ** _  
_**“Everything ok? You went real quiet for a bit,” Angel said as Pent tied his hood back, adjusting the fit of the ribbon at the nape of his neck.  
  
Slowly nodding, Pent exhaled and gestured back to the heating forge. “I’m just trying to estimate how long this will take.” His red eyes flickered to Angel’s phone and he tapped the top of the spider’s pink case with one claw. “I hope that is fully charged,” he warned, “We will be here for quite some time.”  
  
Angel smirked and flipped the device to show the battery indicator. “Just let me know if ya need help. I can’t do much, but I’m willin’ ta be an extra pair of arms if nothin’ else.” The spider wiggled the fingers of his free hands and Pent nodded as they both settled in to wait for the forge to hit the temperature required to melt the Steel, his own mind repeating a haunting mantra in the recesses of his skull.  
  
 _The one thing we got any control over in this situation is_ ** _us._**

* * *

It took most of the day to heat the forge up to the temperature required to melt the shards and they were both drenched in their own sweat by the end of it. When everything was ready, Pent dumped the bits of metal into the thickest pan he owned and then sat back to watch the material slowly begin to morph from jagged solid pieces into softer malleable globs before collecting into a pool of liquid metal.  
  
“Shit, it really is white, huh?” Angel said, peering at the pan from afar as Pent nodded and wiped his brow, dragging his sweaty hand down the front of his already drenched shirt.  
  
“Indeed,” he muttered with a tired sigh as one of the eggboiz came by with cold drinks for them both. Pent snatched one of them and batted the egg away before downing the contents of the entire glass in a single swallow.  
  
Angel watched him with a curious expression as he took his own drink, patting the little minion’s head in thanks before taking a small sip. “Ok, I gotta ask, is your no-gag reflex thing because you’re a goddamn snake or could you do that shit in life too?” he asked with a quirk of his brow. “Cuz every time I see you go to town like that, it just looks _way_ too smooth and that kinda shit usually takes _practice.”_  
  
Pent snorted and put the glass down, adjusting the fit of his heat-resistant gloves before slithering forward to tip the molten material into the mold he had made. “This specific drinking technique I developed all the way back in my teenage years. Challenging local drunks to drinking contests was not only a sure-fire way to cover the cost of my pints, but it was often easy pocket money,” he explained as he carefully poured, keeping a steady hand on the tongs as the white metal slid down into the opening at the top of the form.  
  
“Huh, anythin’ fer a dollar then?” Angel asked as he kicked one leg up over the other and leaned back in his chair. “I mean, not that _I_ got room to talk.”   
  
Not looking up from his work, Pent nodded and said, “Most men were willing to bet against me up until I developed a proper reputation. It got much harder after that, but there was still the occasional challenger willing to test their mettle against my skills.”  
  
Angel snickered and crossed his lower arms while continuing to sip from the sweating glass clutched in his chained hand. “Damn, I wish I coulda seen you smoke some old guys,” he said as his eyes followed the slide of molten metal. “Bet the looks on their faces were hilarious.”  
  
Placing the now empty pan down, Pent exhaled and set the smoking mold aside to cool. “Oh I took a lot of pride in taking them down a few pegs, but that largely stopped after I married Kat.” He turned back to face Angel and lifted his goggles up. “It was no longer _appropriate_ so to speak.”  
  
“Had ta rein in your wild side?” Angel said with a small smile. “Guess that makes sense given her family an’ all that shit.”  
  
Pent exhaled and slithered back to sit down next to Angel, coiling his tail up as a makeshift seat since they only had the one chair. “I couldn’t afford to embarrass her by appearing a _scoundrel.”_ He paused and pursed his lips. “Mutts that are brought into a line of purebreds will get put out onto the street as soon as they piss on the rug.”  
  
“Sounds real shitty, but I _get_ the whole family expectation bullshit.” Angel said, tucking his phone back into his pocket to rest his hand across Pent’s shoulders, his fingers idly rubbing across the sweaty muscle of Pent’s upper back. “Molly had ta keep in line too, but that was just how it was for lady-folks in the mob. You played the good wife and let your husband smack the fuck outta you and cheat all he wanted while tendin' ta the babies and brats.”  
  
Angel frowned and then pulled out his lighter, thumbing over the engraving before tugging his pack of cigarettes out too. “Her husband was such a fuckin’ _asshole_ ,” he muttered in a hateful tone, his animosity evident just in the way he spoke about the man. “I decked him once and it was the best goddamn feelin’ but Molls still got upset. Said it wasn’t my place and I guess it wasn’t, but if I had ta see that fucker hit her _one_ more time I was gonna lose it.”  
  
Pent frowned as he watched Angel sigh and light the cigarette before bringing it to his lips. “Did you ever marry? If only to keep your proclivities hidden?” he asked, watching as the tip caught and burned red before softening to a lighter orange tone.  
  
Angel snorted and took a pull from the cigarette as he continued to play with the lighter, flipping the lid on and off. “Oh my old man wanted me to, but that was the one fuckin’ thing he could never enforce, though not fer lack of _tryin’_.” Angel laughed and exhaled two plumes of smoke through his nostrils. “That son of a bitch lined up plenty of broads from good families and I put my goddamn foot down every time.” He glanced to Pent, adding, “But I did always wonder what’d it’d be like.”  
  
“What, to be married?” Pent asked with a small snort.  
  
“To be married ta someone I _actually_ liked,” Angel corrected, taking the cigarette out of his teeth and tapping the ash off the end of his stick onto the soot-covered flooring. “All the guys I took a shine to were far deeper in the closet than I was though. Guess that shit made it easier for me to fall inta whorin’ when I landed my happy ass here. I was already used to havin’ sex without expectin’ any attachment.” He sighed and reached out with his chained hand, pinching Pent’s arm. “So what’s a happy marriage look like then? You’re the only fucker I’ve ever known who had that so...you tell me.”  
  
Pursing his lips, Pent glanced from Angel back to the burning forge in front of them.  
  
He truly wasn’t sure how to describe the way that being with Kat had made him feel. Sure, he’d been very happy and there were plenty of saccharine moments they shared over the course of their marriage, but that wasn’t really how he would define the relationship as a whole.  
  
With Kat, he’d felt safe and secure in a way that he hadn’t felt since he was a young boy living with his grandfather. He could wake up in the morning without endless questions weighing down his already erratic mind.  
  
For once, he could _trust_ again.   
  
“It’s a friendship,” Pent finally said after a few moments of silence. “The deepest one you could ever hope to have.”  
  
Angel blinked, a confused expression twisting his features as he stared at the snake. _“What?_ No waxin' poetry about how your heart is just _burstin’_ every time you wake up and see ‘em in bed next ta ya?” he asked, putting the cigarette back to his mouth and inhaling.  
  
Pent rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Those moments _do_ happen, but they’re not an everyday occurrence. Happiness in marriage is more simple than love, as strange as that sounds.”  
  
He looked at his left hand where his wedding band had once been when he was still alive and flexed his fingers. “What love you do feel ebbs and flows as naturally as the change in seasons, but there is a recognizable pattern to it all. There are times you are cold, times you burn hot with rage, but it always falls back into rhythm with more or less a few words. A simple conversation mends more wounds than any bandage.”  
  
What he had with Kat was by no means perfect, but he had been genuinely happy with her, had enjoyed their life together despite the expectations of her family, despite their differing views on their son, despite their own lingering insecurities that were built up long before they had even _met_.  
  
“We were happy because we worked toward it, but also because we _allowed_ ourselves to be happy,” he finished, folding his hands in his lap and interlacing the fingers. “I don’t really know how else to explain it.” Pentious gave a weak chuckle and shook his head. “Remember, I’m an engineer, _not_ a poet.”  
  
He felt Angel shrug next to him and take another drag on his cigarette before blowing out the smoke in a loose huff through his teeth. “I mean, that still sounds pretty nice. Better than beatin’ the shit outta each other an’ only enjoyin’ the sex that comes after.”  
  
They both fell silent for a minute with Angel idly smoking as Pent’s mind swarmed with memories. He’d never forgotten, but they had been deeply buried in the recesses of his mind. Sometimes it was easier to simply not remember.  
  
Finally Angel let out a huff and plucked out his cigarette again, exhaling a plume into the air above their head. “So, how’d ya know you loved her then? What made ya go from marryin’ her for money to fallin’ head first inta a full-blown heartboner?”  
  
The odd phrasing dragged Pentious from his internal musings and he grimaced. “What on earth is a _heartboner?”_ he muttered, turning his head to meet Angel’s eye-line with a deeply furrowed brow.  
  
Chuckling, Angel waved the hand holding the cigarette and said, “It’s kinda like that demi shit I told ya about. You get horned up _cuz_ you’re in love.”  
  
The coils of Pent’s tail tightened beneath him and Pent exhaled slowly. “I can’t pinpoint any specific instance, but I remember when she told me she loved me for the first time. I was scared at first, but once I’d mulled it over with the help of more than a _few_ pints, I realized that I had nothing to be afraid of because I already loved her back.”  
  
Angel’s mismatched eyes flickered from Pent to the end of his smoking cigarette, watching the vapor trail twist and snake its way through the air. “You’re so fuckin’ lucky you’re bi. You got ta _have_ what you wanted without anyone questionin' that shit.” Angel huffed and took another drag. “You had a _choice.”_ _  
_  
Immediately Pent frowned, his fists clenching. “It wasn’t a choice as there was no decision to be made. Regardless of preference, no one _chooses_ to fall in love. It either happens or it doesn’t.” His mouth tightened into a line and he inhaled sharply through his nose, unable to distinguish the scent of Angel’s cigarettes from the exhaust coming out of the forge. “Now _maintaining_ that love _is_ a choice. That takes work on both ends.”  
  
Kat had made it easy. Maybe it was because she was born deaf and was used to being patient with others as a result, but she knew how to navigate them through the storms when his own rationality failed him.  
  
It _had_ been work, but it never _felt_ like work.  
  
“Guess that’s why so many fuckers _divorce_ then,” Angel said with a tired shrug. “Either they never laid any good foundation ta begin with or they let that shit erode to crumbs.” He took another puff and bounced his leg atop the opposite knee. “You reckon your wife remarried after you kicked the bucket?”  
  
Wincing, Pent glanced to the mold which was no longer smoking in the tongs. “As painful as it is for me to admit, I pray she found someone who was good to her and Dorian and that she lived a long happy life.” Though that was unlikely considering she was in her late 40s at the time of his death. Still, he held out hope that she’d found someone and that she didn’t have to spend the rest of her life alone.  
  
Angel just hummed and finished off his cigarette before lighting up another one. “Even if she didn’t, sounds like she was pretty lucky ta have ya even if it wasn’t for as long as you planned. You’re a decent fella, Pen. Not perfect, but it’s clear you were fuckin’ _twitterpated_ and that you woulda roped the goddamn moon for her.”  
  
Pent couldn’t help but chuckle at the imagery. It reminded him of one of those old cowboy films he’d watched a few years back. “To be perfectly fair, she would have done the same for me. It wasn’t just me showering _her_ with love and affection.”  
  
He exhaled and leaned into Angel’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he recalled all the beautiful letters he used to receive. “Kat was a wonderful writer and she’d sneak poems into my lab and workshop every day. There was always a new passage hidden for me somewhere among my things, though her favorite hiding spot was in my books and journals.” Swallowing, he let out a soft sigh. “Sometimes she would draw in the margins of my notes, poking fun at my sloppy penmanship or something I had written.” When Angel offered no response or follow-up, Pent added, “There were days where I’d get stuck in a rut, unable to find the solution I needed and then I’d come across something she’d left for me and it was like the answer had been there the whole time, tucked away in her writing.”  
  
One of Angel’s hands dropped down on top of his head, fingers combing down Pent’s hood. “Fuck that’s some _precious_ bullshit,” Angel said with a small chuckle. “You guys really had somethin’ nice goin’...”  
  
Pent nodded, pressing into Angel’s gentle touch despite how damn hot it was in the forge. “If there was one thing I could have taken from the mortal plane with me to Hell, it would have been the poems I collected over the years. I used to keep them in a book on my desk, but no doubt that’s long been lost to time if not outright destroyed.” He shrugged and let out a disappointed sigh. “It’s unfortunate, but it is what it is.”  
  
This time a more companionable silence fell over them as they waited for the steel to finish cooling. The sun had already set by the time Pent finally pulled the shell of the mold apart to reveal a rounded blue-white pendant. The metal was still very hot, but he had to carve the sigil while it was still partially malleable otherwise he’d have to melt it again and Pentious was already feeling very light-headed from sitting in the forge all day.  
  
Using a set of fixed tongs to keep the pendant in place, he had Angel hold his phone steady so he could see the blueprint while he brought a chisel to the steel.  
  
Pentious took his time, going slow so as to not mess up the design. As much as he wanted this to be over and done with, he also didn’t want to have to start all over again from scratch. Not only would it be a huge pain in the ass, but he’d have lost a whole day to the process (and considering he only had a week to deliver the weapon to Valentino, any time wasted was a potential nail in his proverbial coffin).  
  
After over an hour of carving and hammering, he leaned back and looked over his work, comparing it to the image on the screen in front of him. There were certainly no imperfections as far as he could see, but the true test was yet to come. “We’re at the moment of truth,” he said, lifting the cooler (but still hot) metal into his gloved palm. “If this doesn’t work we’ll need to melt it back down and try again tomorrow.”  
  
He gestured for Angel to roll up his sleeve and the spider exhaled, pushing the fabric of his jacket out of the way and tugging down the cloth that covered the cuff. Angel winced and hissed, “Shit I forgot this crap _burns,”_ as Pent took the pendant and tapped it to the cuff as per Stolas’ instructions.  
  
Immediately a hidden rune on the outside of the metal burned bright red and the sigil carved into the pendant glowed to match. Pent nearly dropped the key in surprise as the cuff on Angel’s hand vibrated hard enough to shake the chain between them before opening with an almost unceremonious click.  
  
The open cuff slid off Angel’s wrist and then fell to the ground like an anvil with a little more than a dull thud. Angel’s jaw dropped, his latest cigarette tumbling out of his mouth to hit the floor as well. “Holy shit...it really fuckin’ _worked.”_  
  
Pent’s own jaw was tight as he stared down at the cuff for a moment before looking to where the chain was still attached to his own wrist. “Well, that _was_ the idea…” he murmured as he unwrapped his own cuff, feeling the burning tingle against his scales before he tapped the key against it.  
  
The second cuff opened in much the same way as the first. Gravity immediately claimed the steel and the other half of the chain fell into a tangled heap between the two men.  
  
Swallowing, Pent lifted his arm and turned it to examine his freed wrist. It was almost a strange sensation after a full year of wearing the bindings.  
  
He hadn’t realized just how _heavy_ the chain had been until it was finally _gone._  
  
Angel likewise was staring at his own bare wrist as if seeing it for the first time. “Shit, this is pretty goddamn weird isn’t it?” the spider said with a small high-pitched laugh. “Like, damn...I _knew_ it was gonna happen, but now it’s here and it’s almost like a goddamn dream.” His mismatched eyes flickered up and met Pent’s gaze. “Fuckin’ _crazy_ right?”  
  
Lowering his arm back down to his side, Pent nodded and leaned over to scoop up the chain, stretching out the length of it and bouncing the still covered links. He _should_ be excited. His work was a success and after a year of bondage they were finally _free._  
  
But... _what now?_  
  
“It’s certainly bizarre,” Pentious murmured as he closed the cuffs if only to prevent them from getting locked around anyone else until they were melted down to make the knife.  
  
As he untangled the remaining fabric from the steel, Pent felt a hand touch his shoulder and he glanced up to see Angel staring at him. “Guess all that’s left now is gettin’ Val his dues. That’ll probably take longer than this lil’ nugget,” Angel said, gesturing with his opposite arm to the key.  
  
It would, but Pentious at least had a full six days to complete it.  
  
Exhaling softly, Pent looked at the worn black cotton and then tossed it into the forge fire, watching it curl and burn away to nothing in seconds from how intense the heat was. “You’re free to go back to the Hotel,” he said in a quiet voice, shifting the bare metal to the opposite hand which was still fully gloved. “Hopefully Miss Magne will let you keep the bigger room.”  
  
Angel frowned as Pent began the process of cooling the forge and turning off the surrounding equipment. “Yeah...ya don’t need me ta finish this junk up, huh?” the spider murmured as Pent stripped off his work apron and goggles, hanging them on the wall rack.  
  
Pentious nodded and placed the steel down on the workbench so he could remove his remaining glove and fold the pair together. “I don’t require any assistance,” he confirmed as the eggs took the chair that Angel had been using and placed it back in its usual spot along the wall.

“Got it…” Angel said as he bent over to pick up the dropped cigarette, stuffing it back into the crumpled pack rather than relighting it. “Hope ya don’t mind me stealing a shower before I leave.” He pulled at his jacket and winced. “I smell pretty fuckin’ rank and I wanna wash up and get a change of clothes goin’ before I make my way back across town.”  
  
Pent nodded, taking the container that once held the metal shards and slipping the chain, cuffs, and key inside. “That’s fine,” he said as he closed the lid and slithered to the exit, letting the eggs take care of cleaning up the forge.  
  
They were both silent as they walked back to the mansion, Pent unlocking the door and letting Angel go on ahead to the guest room while he went down to the workshop to lock up the steel inside his weapon’s vault.  
  
Surrounded by his inventions, Pentious tilted his head to stare up at the fluorescent ceiling light and let out a slow exhale.  
  
He’d _done_ it. He was finally free to be his own person again and not be dragged along to suit the whims of another.  
  
Taking another breath, Pentious clenched his claws into fists and straightened his shoulders. This strange nameless emotion he felt deep in the pit of his chest would likely fade with time. After all, it had taken a few weeks to adjust to being chained to Angel in the first place; no doubt it would take around the same amount of time to settle back in his old routine.  
  
Things would eventually go back to some semblance of _normal._  
  
He hadn't realized just how long he'd been standing there in silent contemplation until he felt a pointed nudge to his tail. Pentious whipped around, seeing Angel dressed in a purple galaxy cat hoodie that the spider stole (and conveniently never returned) with his pink duffel bag slung over one shoulder. Angel smiled at him and ruffled his still damn fringe. “Hey, I’m ready ta head on out. You wanna say goodbye ta Nugs?”  
  
Angel lifted one of his lower hands to gesture back to the elevator across the room and Pent pursed his lip, nodding. “Sure, why not?” he said, following the other man out of the vault (pausing only to lock it) and toward the elevator shaft.  
  
The carriage ride was short, but awkward with Pent wanting to speak, but not knowing what he should say if anything at all. In the absence of conversation, Angel just pulled out his phone, no doubt texting Charlie to let her know he would be on his way shortly.  
  
When the doors opened, he was greeted to the sight of several eggs petting over Fat Nugget’s head, the harnessed pig snorting happily at the abundance of attention. His minions immediately snapped up and gave Pent a series of guilty grins, but he ignored it, shooing them as Angel stepped forward to pick up Nuggets and lift them to chest-height.  
  
Pent looked down at the pig and smiled softly, offering his hand. “Hopefully you didn’t get too used to the guest room,” he murmured as Nugs sniffed over the top of his knuckles before licking his fingers. He chuckled and lifted his palm to pet Nugs, combing his claws through the pet’s back spines. “Good pig.”  
  
Angel returned the grin and cleared his throat. “Y’know you’re free ta visit ‘em. I’m sure Nuggies will appreciate all the extra love.” He hugged the pig close and added. “This lil’ sucker’s been spoiled rotten between the two of us so it’s gonna be hard goin’ back to just me.” Those mismatched eyes flickered back up to Pent as Angel chewed his lip. “I can’t say I’d mind seein’ your stupid mug around either.”  
  
Pentious exhaled and gave the other man a tired nod. “I’ll consider it, but my first priority is finishing this knife.” He took a shallow breath, his chest feeling tight around his lungs. _“Afterwards,_ we can talk.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Angel agreed with a loose shrug of his shoulders before taking a few steps backward down the hall. “I’ll see myself out then.”  
  
Angel turned and Pent watched the other man’s back as he walked, a few of the eggs chasing after him to say their enthusiastic goodbyes. When Angel reached the door, the spider glanced over his shoulder at Pent as one of his free hands clasped around the handle, turning the knob. Pentious raised an arm in a loose wave as the other man gave him a nod before stepping through the front entrance and out into the night.  
  
The door closed with a quiet click behind him, quickly followed by the loud ding of the security system signalling it had been reactivated.  
  
Pent stood there for maybe another minute before he forced himself to go shower and change into some more comfortable (and clean) clothes.  
  
Afterwards, he came back down to the study and sat at his desk with a bottle of absinthe. His minions brought along some dinner, but he barely picked it over, interested in little more than flipping through his social media.  
  
The last year had been a strange sort of chaos and most of it was cataloged through his timeline (and Angel’s).  
  
He hadn’t posted anything for the first few months of their confinement, but gradually he’d made entries, various pictures of the things he baked in the Hotel’s kitchen, of Fat Nuggets snoozing next to him in bed or on his lap, Angel posing behind him in the mirror to show off the newest makeup _‘lewk’_ he’d applied.  
  
As he went through the photos, Angel slowly appeared more often, sometimes just in the background of shots, but other times in direct focus. The spider also wore _his_ clothes more times than he’d remembered (though mostly items from Pent's small collection of hoodies).

Pent sighed as he opened the last selfie Angel had tagged him in, enlarging it to take in the way Nugs was pressed against Angel’s collarbone in addition to the flirty wink that Angel gave the mirror as he wore the snake’s top hat on his head. _#AmIaKingpinYet?_ and _#IMakeThisLookGud_ were listed under the caption, _“Someone better buy this bitch a yacht.”_  
  
Without thinking, Pentious removed the stopper from the bottle and downed a shot of absinthe, ignoring the glass he’d set out for himself as he continued to stare at the picture. Frowning, he let the screen go dim and then dark, leaving him with just his own tired reflection looking back at him.  
  
Pent turned his phone over and dragged a hand down the side of his face. _Why?_ Why after over a century of living alone did everything feel so bloody _quiet?_ Why did his house, the home he’d made for _himself_ and his own comfort, feel so big and _empty?_ _  
_  
He swallowed another mouthful and stared out over the desk, his eyes eventually landing on the chess set that they left out, most of the pieces still sitting in place on the table.  
  
They had only been chained for a year and hadn’t even been _friendly_ until they were almost halfway through the process. He should be better than this, _stronger_ than this. But after a year of someone else sharing his bed and having another body next to his own…  
  
Nevermind the last few months of _physical intimacy._ _  
__  
_Pent swallowed and closed his eyes, shaking his head as the alcohol burned along the insides of his empty stomach. _  
_  
As exhausted as he was, Pentious didn’t want to go upstairs and crawl into bed. He didn’t want to sink into the cold sheets knowing that he would wake up alone. He didn’t want to think about the fact that what was once his normal routine was now foreign if not downright _alien._  
  
Pent chugged some more of the green spirit and lazily wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. His eyes flickered back to the chess board and he stood, still holding the bottle as he rounded the desk to go and put the pieces away if only so he didn't have to keep staring at it and be reminded of their game.  
  
However as he approached the table, he caught sight of something bright pink among the black and white pieces. Pent frowned and leaned over, tilting his head to examine the board.  
  
Sitting atop the crown of the Black King was the very ring he’d gifted to Angel the night of his Death Day. 

“How did you get here?” he mused to himself as he placed the absinthe on the table and picked up the piece, removing the ring and turning it over in his palm. Had the spider even been wearing it when they were playing? He blinked and then shook his head through the light fog of alcohol. No, he would have remembered seeing it on Angel’s hand.

Pentious sighed and thumbed across the facets of the fake gem as Angel’s words echoed in the back of his mind. _"If it makes me happy for a night, then it’s done the damn job."_

He huffed, scowling. Now wouldn't that be nice? To be _happy_ for a night?  
  
Even just one.

Picking up the absinthe, he slithered back to his desk and sat down, taking another drink all while continuing to play with the cheap metal in his opposite hand. Was this an accident? A purposeful game? Was Angel _rejecting_ the gift?  
  
Sighing, he picked up his phone and frowned as the picture of Angel blinked back to life on the black screen. He flicked out of the app and opened up his text chats, selecting the short thread he had with Angel (their last messages being their playful flirting during yet another Girl’s Night with Cherri). _“You left your ring at my house. Do you want me to mail it to you?”_  
  
He took a blurry picture of the ring and sent it along with the text before drinking yet another shot from the bottle, swirling the remaining contents idly.  
  
After a minute of silence, his phone buzzed. **_“Don’t go thru the trouble. I can come by and grab it.”_ ** A string of pink diamond emojis followed along with a lipstick kiss. Pent snorted even as his chest tightened and his heart fluttered at the sight.  
  
 _“What, right now?”_ he texted, setting the ring off to the side.  
  
Ellipses pulsed in the text bubble before the device vibrated with: **_“Yeah, is that a problem?”_ **  
  
He pursed his lips and glanced to the grandfather clock situated along the wall. _“It’s rather late…”_  
  
There was nothing for a good minute and Pentious had nearly resigned himself to the end of the conversation when the bubble reappeared, showing that Angel was typing. Then his phone vibrated again and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
 **_“True. Guess I’d have to stay the night then. That cool with you?”_ **  
  
Pent stared at the screen for a moment before he forced another drink into his mouth. How should he respond? Would it look _desperate_ if he said yes? It hadn’t even been a day and he’d already fallen into such _pathetic_ pining.  
  
But Angel had suggested it, which maybe meant he _wanted_ to stay over and was poking him for a formal invitation? He glanced to the very suspicious ring still clutched in his opposite hand and furrowed his brow.  
  
Was this some sort of test?  
  
Before he could make up his alcohol-laden mind, his phone vibrated again and Pent looked back to his screen. **_“I can come by another time if tonight’s no good.”_ **  
  
Immediately tensing, Pent quickly opened the text field and populated his digital keyboard. Of course he then realized he was still very much at a loss of what to say.  
  
Sinking back into his chair, he tilted his head up and let out a low groan. Dear _lord_ why was he so conflicted over this? It wasn’t even _that_ big of a deal. He could just have Angel stay in the guest room while he went upstairs.   
  
Slowly, Pent straightened up and bit his lip as he forced his fingers to the screen. _“I’ll call you a cab.”_ _  
_  
There was another lengthy pause and then he received a pig emoji along with a series of question marks. Chuckling, Pent rubbed the side of his face and smiled. _“Yes, of course.”_  
  
Without waiting another moment, he opened up his taxi app and requested a vehicle be sent to the Happy Hotel. Pent then stoppered the absinthe and stood, slithering in a loose circle around the study as he watched the cab make its way toward the Hotel via the application’s overhead tracking map.  
  
Eventually he sat on the silk couch, laying down on the soft pillows as he stared at his phone, tail loosely tucked up against his abdomen.  
  
Pentious hadn’t realized he had started to doze until he was woken by a familiar snuffling sound. He yawned and glanced up, seeing Angel leaning over him, holding his duffel bag in one hand and Nugs in the other. “Hey asshole. Passin’ out before I even get here, huh? Pretty fuckin’ _rude,”_ the spider teased, poking him between the eyes. _  
_  
Groaning, Pent sat up and stretched out both his arms before standing, his body still heavy with drink, but slightly less fogged in the head. “Did the eggs let you in?” he asked as he leaned over, scooping up his hat which had tumbled to the carpet while he napped.  
  
“Yeah,” Angel said with a snicker, adjusting his grip on the bag. “You got my ring?”  
  
Pent nodded and slithered over to the desk, snatching the ring up and turning to press it into Angel’s hand. “Next time you spend the night at someone else’s home, you should double check all the rooms to make sure you haven’t forgotten anything important,” he lectured as the spider smiled softly, turning the ring over in his palm before sliding it back onto his finger.  
  
“Yeah, yeah no need to break out the stern dad-voice,” Angel said, adjusting his grip on Fat Nuggets before glancing over his shoulder toward the door. “Guess I’ll go set up in the other room.”  
  
Angel turned on his heel but Pent reached out and snatched his hand by the wrist before he could go any farther.  
  
Their eyes met and Pentious swallowed hard, his throat far too dry and tight to articulate his thoughts (though the lingering alcohol certainly wasn’t helping much). Instead he exhaled and bit his lip, gently tugging Angel out of the study, flicking off the lights as he went.  
  
The cliff edge was calling, serenading him with a dangerous (potentially _deadly)_ song. The tunnel was familiar, but the light was tempting, no _begging_ him to take the leap.  
  
Angel followed him to the base of the stairs with a raised brow. “You got nicer guest rooms up there?” he asked, his voice oddly quiet as he stared at Pentious.  
  
Shaking his head, Pent took a deep breath and squeezed Angel’s arm. “No, only mine,” he admitted before beginning to slither up with Angel trailing behind him. His heart pounded with each step they climbed and part of him was screaming to turn back and go into the cave tunnel. It was dark there, it was _safe._  
  
But Pentious ignored it and let himself tumble over the edge. He was flying now with nothing beneath his tail and no one to catch him at the bottom.  
  
He could only stare out into the horizon and _pray_ for a soft landing.  
  
At the top of the staircase was a small entryway and a thick reinforced door. Pentious steeled himself as he typed the code into the keypad before grasping the handle and slithering inside, turning to beckon Angel in.  
  
Angel pursed his lips, remaining in the entryway for a moment before stepping through and closing the door behind him.  
  
The locking mechanism clicked into place and the hall light outside went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	10. Worth Casting in Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'd follow him to the end of the earth without ever admitting that your feet were moving.”  
> ― David Levithan

Despite having spent the last year sleeping next to the snake and waking up to the sight of his distinct silhouette on the other side of the mattress, Angel couldn’t help but feel like this was a particularly special morning.  
  
At least that was the excuse he planned on using to justify spending the last half hour leaning on one elbow and watching the other Demon sleep quietly next to him like a goddamn _creep._  
  
For once, Angel wasn’t in a motel room or sneaking out of someone else’s home at the crack of dawn. He had been invited into Pent’s bed with full permission to leave at his own leisure. Though now that he’d finally seen the snake’s personal digs, there was no way he was going to let himself get kicked out any time soon.  
  
Pentious shifted, tightening his tail around a large black body pillow and Angel couldn't help but smile as he reached out to trail his fingers over the other man’s smooth cheek.  
  
 _Fuck_ he was in deep wasn’t he?  
  
Next to him, his phone vibrated and Angel quickly silenced it with his opposite hand, pushing the device away before continuing to pet along the subtle grooves of Pent’s skin. However he could still see the notification light blinking, alerting him that he had a text, and Angel sighed, carefully sliding out from under the sheets before getting up onto his feet.  
  
With some difficulty, he made his way across the enormous circular mattress to the rim of the sunken bed pit, climbing out and leaning over to scoop up his phone. Angel glanced back at Pentious (who had already rolled into the warm spot he left behind) and resisted the urge to chuckle as he unzipped the duffel bag he’d discarded the previous night, digging out a pack of cigs and his lighter.  
  
Angel briefly checked on Nuggets as they snoozed in their basket before heading to a door that led to the snake’s private balcony overlooking the city. He was careful to not let too much light in as he slipped out, closing the door behind him with a soft click.  
  
Once outside, Angel let out a yawn and walked to the iron railing, leaning over the edge on his upper elbows as his lower hands tugged a single cigarette loose and put it to his lips. He flipped his lighter open as he stared down at his cracked phone screen and scrolled through all the unread texts from the night before. He had a few unopened messages from Val (likely asking him whether or not they were still chained), a few from Charlie _(fuck,_ he’d forgotten to let her know he made it back to Pent’s place in one piece), and of course the latest text which was from Cherri.  
  
Opening the thread, he lit the end of his cigarette and closed the lighter with a metallic clack.  
  
Last night had been a real goddamn _trip._  
  
Through the entire taxi ride back to the Happy Hotel, Angel’s thoughts had been on the ring he’d left behind. Pent would probably find it in the morning and either throw it out, ask him if he wanted it back, or maybe _(maybe)_ deliver it in person. It was a stupid and impulsive thing to do, but he couldn’t take it back now. The ball was in the snake’s court and Angel would just have to wait and see what would happen.  
  
Of course, he’d spilled everything to Cherri as soon as he’d gotten back to Room 404. As embarrassing as it was to admit that he had something of a _crush_ on Pentious, he needed a second opinion or at least someone to assure him that he wasn’t just going crazy and seeing shit that wasn’t there.  
  
Cherri had initially asked if he was fucking with her, but after he’d confirmed that no, he was being _dead serious,_ she cut the back and forth and just called him.  
  
 ** _“Angie, you sure it’s not just from being stuck with him for a year? You guys were fucking for a while so it might be just residual shit from that?”_**  
  
Angel bit his lip and stared at the half-empty closet before his gaze drifted to the bed. Shit, the nightstand looked so fucking _barren_ without Pent’s stupid little kettle on top. _“I mean, I can’t say for sure, but fuck...I can’t tell ya how goddamn hard it was for me to walk outta his house.”_ _  
_ _  
_And it truly had been...but as difficult as it was to leave, it was easier than being _honest._  
  
Cherri paused and then let out a tired sigh on the other end of the line. **_“Well, I guess the only way to know for sure is to give it some time. Pretty sure there’s some old bullshit saying about absence and fondness or whatever.”_**  
  
They continued talking until Angel felt his phone buzz next to his ear. He minimized his call and froze when he realized the text was from Pent. Why the hell wasn’t the snake in bed?  
  
 ** _“You left your ring at my house. Do you want me to mail it to you?”_**  
  
Oh goddamnit, how had he found it _already!?_  
  
After a short panic attack (and with some encouragement from Cherri), Angel responded as casually as he could. The last thing he wanted was to seem desperate (he was) and out of his depth (also true). He’d propositioned plenty of guys before, had tons of good time hookups, but he’d never gone about trying to date a fella (or _‘woo’_ as Pent was oft say).  
  
Then Angel had stupidly asked Pent if he could stay the fuckin’ night and he’d regretted the text as soon as he sent it. Of course, there was no taking it back _now_ and he could only stare at his phone in terror with Cherri on speaker as he waited for the response. “Fuck that’s gonna look so _goddamn_ needy,” he muttered, quickly typing out an addendum: _“I can come by another time if tonight’s no good.”_

Hopefully that would fix it. Pentious had to be _exhausted_ and not at all in the mood for hosting guests anyway. With this, Angel had given the other man an easy out that simultaneously didn’t make him look like he was a pining moron with the tact of a prepubescent teenager on their first date. 

Then his phone buzzed and the thread updated: **_“I’ll call you a cab.”_ **

Angel stared down at those five little words for a good ten seconds before chucking his phone across the room in sheer panic, making Nuggets squeak and hide under the bed as it hit the dresser and clattered to the floor.  
  
Holy fucking _shit,_ Pent wasn’t supposed to _do_ that! He was supposed to say, _"Yes, another time sounds lovely and posh. British shit, cheerio and all that rot!”_ _  
__  
_After retrieving his phone (wincing at the crack that now cut through the screen), Angel apologized to Cherri and relayed the text to her. She was just as surprised, but being the badass she was, told him to just go for it. **_“The worst case scenario is that you get one last booty call,”_ ** she said as he began to repack his duffel bag with a fresh set of clothes. **_“Which isn’t great, but it’s a better send off than nothing, right?”_ **  
  
Angel had agreed with her. He didn’t know if Pent was feeling similar to him or if the snake just wanted to get his dick wet one last time, but Angel would take what he could get even if it was just a sad lil' swan song.  
  
Pentious was asleep on his couch by the time he arrived and Angel was unable to resist snapping a picture before gently rousing the snake with the help of Fat Nuggets. When the other man’s bleary red eyes blinked up at him, tired but unmistakably _happy,_ Angel felt any lingering doubts melt away.  
  
The entire stunt was worth it just to see _this_ shit one last time.  
  
Despite his hopes for a booty call, Angel had been fully prepared to go and set up shop in the guest room, but Pent had clearly decided that one fuck-off surprise wasn’t enough and instead dragged his ass upstairs.  
  
If Angel had thought the guest room was nice, fuck the snake’s personal quarters really took the whole damn pie. First of all, it was at least three times the size of the guest quarters and themed with white and gold rather than red. Immediately Angel's eye was drawn to the sunken bed that was big enough to comfortably host an _orgy_ and the massive white crystal chandelier that hung above it. The entire room was hardwood, but covered in intricate rugs that had to be close to a _century_ old (despite being in crazy good condition) and housed a white-silk chaise reading lounge with a matching coffee table, several dark wood dressers and chests (in addition to the ridiculous fuck-off walk in closet and what had to be the master bathroom).   
  
The walls were fairly bare, but were papered with a nice gold foil surrounding a goddamn marble _fireplace_ that sat right across from the bed in a manner that could only be described as _excessive._  
  
Of course, Angel hadn’t had a ton of time to take it all in as Pent stole his duffel bag and quickly unpacked Nugget’s basket and water bowl (filling it in the bathroom which looked absolutely fucking _huge_ from what little Angel could see of it) before gesturing to the bed.  
  
After unharnessing Nugs, Angel kicked off his shoes and descended into the strange basin while Pent fiddled with a remote that turned off the lights and actually closed the goddamn _curtains,_ leaving them in almost complete pitch darkness.  
  
Pentious slithered into the bed and slowly dragged the enormous silk pillows into a half-circle around him before tugging up the sheets to his hips. _“Are you coming to bed?”_ Pent asked quietly, his mouth stretching open in a tired yawn as he settled down into the soft mattress, resting his head against one of the cushions.  
  
Angel had initially assumed that being invited up to Pent’s room meant the snake wanted to bang, but it was clear from Pentious’s body language alone that he really was just being asked to sleep with him in a completely non-sexual way.  
  
Which both threw him for a loop and made his pulse pound like a goddamn _jack-hammer._ Instead of saying anything, Angel just crawled over, slotting himself next to Pent under the sheets. His breath hitched when Pentious wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close, the tip of that thick tail coming in to tangle with Angel’s legs.  
  
He hadn’t been able to fall asleep for over an hour after that, still too shocked by the fact that he was really here in the snake’s bed firmly held by the stubborn asshole himself.  
  
Part of him ached at the tenderness of it.  
  
Part of him wanted to run _far_ away.  
  
None of this was what he had expected to happen when he initially left his ring behind. It was like Pentious was purposefully trying to fuck with him and throw him off his game and the uncertainty of it all was as thrilling as it was scary as shit.  
  
But damn if it wasn’t nice in a weird way. The mattress was one of the most plush (if not _the_ plushest) he’d ever sat on and Pent was so wonderfully warm and solid at his back. They’d snuggled plenty of times before now, but normally it was Angel cuddling into Pentious’ side or back. He couldn’t remember a time where the snake had been the one to volunteer himself as the big spoon.  
  
When Angel woke, it actually took quite a while to untangle himself from Pent, offering the long body pillow in his stead which the sleeping snake readily wrapped himself around (and fuck him if that wasn’t precious as shit).  
  
But then rather than get up, Angel just kept _staring,_ watching the steady rise and fall of Pent’s chest as he cuddled against a fucking pillow.  
  
Now he was here and gazing out at the Pentagram in a weird old mansion that was probably constructed before he was even born (nevermind before he fuckin’ _died),_ trying to figure out his own damn feelings for a fucker he never should have _met_ let alone become friends with in the first place.  
  
 _“I would have been dead_ **_long_ ** _before that war broke out.”_

And Pent wasn’t wrong. They never would have encountered each other in life even if the big idiot hadn’t blown himself to kingdom come.  
  
“Maybe I was born in the wrong era…” he mused to himself, tapping the ash off the end of his cigarette as he played with the lighter in his hand. It was a bizarre feeling. Angel had finally met someone who made him happier than he probably had any right to be, but was also kinda a total train wreck of a person.  
  
And perhaps that’s all they were: two train wrecks on opposite tracks that somehow managed to merge against the odds.  
  
Angel snorted at the mental image and shook his head, blowing out a plume of smoke as he looked over Cherri’s text which was simply: **_“???”_ **  
  
Should he tell her? It wasn’t like he ever kept secrets from his best friend, but at the same time, he’d also never crushed on someone like this while he was down here and any feelings he had towards a fella when he was alive had to be hidden from everyone save for Molly.  
  
Angel sighed and thumbed over the engraving on her lighter. He wished he could talk to his sister about this. Not that she ever had any good relationships to draw experience from, but she could at least give it to him straight if he was getting _stupid_ over a guy.  
  
As he smoked and tried to think of how to word this all to Cherri, Angel heard the door open behind him. Glancing back over his shoulder, he caught sight of Pent standing in the frame, a silky emerald green robe wrapped around him with a cup of tea and matching saucer in hand. “I was afraid you had run off,” Pentious murmured quietly as he lifted his cup off the tiny plate. “But I assumed you wouldn’t be callous enough to abandon Fat Nuggets.”  
  
Said pig snuffled out from behind the snake’s thick tail, trotting curiously onto the balcony before nosing at Angel’s feet. Smiling, Angel bent down and scooped up Nuggets in his lower set of arms. “What kinda dad would I be if I left my precious baby behind?” he said, pulling the cigarette from his mouth with one of his upper hands so he could press a kiss between Nug’s horns.  
  
Looking back at Pent, Angel gave the other man a once-over and said, “How come you didn’t bring that lil' number to the Hotel, huh?” He gestured to the slinky robe and Pent just shrugged, sipping his tea.  
  
“I wasn’t going to drag my entire closet along for the journey and I prioritized the items with the greatest degree of practicality,” he explained before raising an eyebrow at Angel, who was wearing nothing more than a pair of mismatched socks and tight pink briefs. “You’re fortunate that my nearest neighbors are several miles away.”  
  
Angel laughed and shrugged. “Ain’t like most of the Pentagram hasn’t already seen my ass.” He gave Nugs a gentle squeeze and set the pig down, leaning his top elbows against the railing as he moved his cigarette back up to his mouth. “Sleep well? You were out pretty fast.”  
  
Pentious slithered onto the balcony, letting the door close behind him as he sidled up to Angel, facing away to stare at the city. “I was very tired. Working the forge all day will do that,” he said with a sigh, setting the cup down on the saucer he held in his opposite hand. “What about you? I imagine my bed felt rather strange and unfamiliar.”  
  
“Strange in a good way,” Angel corrected with a small grin, blowing smoke through his nose as he kept an eye on Nugs. Thankfully the metal rails were narrowly spaced so the curious pig wouldn’t be able to slip through the gaps in the bars. “You have a nice ass bed.” He glanced down, taking in the way the silk clung to the curves and dips of Pent’s spine. _“And_ a nice ass.”

Pent rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh next to him. "You really won't give that up, will you?" 

"Why the fuck would I?" Angel asked with a chuckle, reaching out with one hand and palming over the dramatic slope of the snake’s back. “Just accept it already. I’m not changin’ my stance any time soon.”  
  
The green did look real good on him though. Normally Pentious stuck with reds, grays, and blacks (sometimes gold), but a dark green actually suited him in a strange way. It reminded Angel of the first time they shared a drink and emptied out Pent’s good absinthe in the study downstairs.  
  
“I suppose that’s one battle I can surrender honorably to,” Pent muttered in a tired voice. “The semantics of function don’t matter all that much in the grand scheme when it’s the _form_ that is pleasing to your eye.” He shrugged and lifted the cup to finish off his tea. “Are you hungry? I was thinking of making some muffins before I head out to the forge.”  
  
“What kind of muffins?” Angel asked, lifting one long leg and gently nudging Nuggets until they stopped obsessively licking over the partially rusted iron of the railing.  
  
Pent smiled and said, “That will depend on what ingredients the eggs have bought.” Settling the cup in his saucer, he lifted the small plate and turned to head back to the door, Nugs immediately following behind the snake. “If you don’t like them, I can have the minions whip up some pancakes for you instead.”  
  
Angel shrugged and stubbed out his cigarette on the underside of the metal railing before heading inside as well, closing the door with a gentle clink.  
  
The curtains had been drawn back on all the windows, lighting the room beautifully and showing off just how detailed Pentious’ personal furnishings were. “This place is bigger than it has any right to be for one person,” Angel teased as Pent handed his saucer off to a waiting egg and stretched one arm above his head, yawning loudly.  
  
“I enjoy having my space,” Pent said as he slithered into the bathroom and Angel, now curious to see the big tub that Pentious had boasted about, followed suit.  
  
Almost immediately he stopped short in the doorway and stared at the massive sunken _pool_ tiled entirely with black jade that only parted to make room for the jacuzzi jets scattered around the perimeter. “Ok...we’re definitely fuckin’ in this thing,” Angel said as Pent began to brush his teeth at the counter. He caught Pent giving him an amused eye roll in the mirror before Angel turned to get a look at the shower which was roughly the same size as the one in the guest room but tiled black to match the tub. The countertops and flooring were a white marble by contrast, occasionally interspersed with small black and gold veins. “You really are the most _extra_ asshole I’ve ever slept with.”  
  
Pentious leaned over, spitting into the sink as he grabbed a washcloth to wipe his mouth. “Oh please _do_ shut up. If you were allowed to design a house, you would strip _every_ pink stone from the earth for your own bathroom.” He turned and gestured toward Angel’s toothbrush (which it seemed Pent had unpacked while Angel was out smoking). “Also I find it interesting how you’re so quick to judge my tastes when your own lies somewhere betwixt a pastel themed cupcake shoppe and the world’s tartiest strip club.”  
  
Shrugging, Angel just took his toothbrush and bumped Pent’s hip to get him to move out of the way (even though he had plenty of space given how oversized the countertop and mirror were). “I happen ta think I got _great_ taste. I’m friends with your dumb ass, aren’t I?”  
  
Pent crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “The exception does nothing to disprove the rule,” he said, lifting his chin and grinning wide enough to expose all his teeth, briefly lifting one hand where it was tucked into the crook of his elbow to make a dramatic flourish that was so ridiculous Angel nearly dropped his fucking toothbrush.  
  
“Keep tellin’ yourself that, Pen.” Angel winked and then began to brush his teeth as the snake left the bathroom. Angel’s eyes followed the other man’s path in the mirror as Pent went about folding the sheets and adjusting his pillows into a decorative stack around the rim of the basin. He’d seen Pent make their bed at the Hotel nearly every morning for a year, but there was something more intimate about watching the process here in the snake’s home, with his _own_ bed.

It felt less perfunctory and more... _domestic._  
  
When he finished brushing his teeth, Angel walked back out and slipped on a pair of red shorts, grabbing the hoodie he’d worn the night prior before pulling it on over his head. “So, muffin time?” he asked as he leaned over to give Nugs a pat while the pig drank from their bowl.  
  
Pent nodded and then adjusted the tie of his robe before slithering to the door. “We’ll see what I have to work with anyway.” He beckoned Angel and the spider followed, closing the door behind them as they went down the stairs.

It was strange to see this perspective of the foyer which was much closer to the black chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Angel could finally see and appreciate the finer details in the metalwork though he was now curious if Pent had made it himself or had commissioned it from someone.  
  
The eggs were already in the kitchen, lined up at the gray-stone island with fresh pots of tea and coffee made. “Bossman!” they greeted, surrounding them in a loose semi-circle. “Can we help with breakfast? #445 said you wanted to make muffins,” one of them piped up.  
  
“Your assistance isn’t required,” Pent said, waving them off as he looked through the fridge and pantry, rubbing his chin thoughtfully while the tip of his tail flicked against the white tile. “We have some nice fresh lemons…” he murmured before glancing back to Angel. “Do you like lemon and poppy seed?”  
  
Angel sat down on one of the wooden stools propped up next to the island and shrugged. “I ain’t a huge fan of lemons, but your shit usually turns out pretty good regardless. I’m down ta try ‘em,” he said as he pulled his phone out from the hoodie pocket, letting one of the eggs hand him a cup of coffee while pushing a bowl of sugar cubes his way. He smiled and patted their head as he continued to scroll through his phone. “Thanks, pal.”  
  
The egg beamed and bowed their head. “Of course, anything for the boss' boyfriend!”  
  
Immediately Angel flinched, his wide eyes flicking up from his cracked screen to Pentious who was busy rummaging in the cabinets for equipment and ingredients, lost in his own work.  
  
Clearing his throat quietly, Angel looked to the eggboi and whispered, "Let’s not call me that around Pen, kay lil’ guy?” The egg looked confused, but then nodded and hopped down from the stepping stool they’d used to reach the counter.  
  
Sighing, Angel reached over and dropped a few sugar cubes into his coffee before taking the spoon that had been provided with the bowl to mix it all in. They were probably going to have a talk about this mess at some point, most likely after all the shit with Val was finally settled.  
  
But fuck, what did that mean if even _these_ little idiots assumed that they were dating? Pent had said that their grasp on social cues was loose at best, but _still:_ _“They’re not capable of distinguishing_ ** _nuance.”_** _  
_ _  
_Angel just huffed and laid the spoon off to the side, lifting his mug as Pent donned a black apron over his robe and tied his hood behind him. “How soon until we can eat?” Angel asked as the snake preheated the oven and began to butter the slots of a muffin pan he’d grabbed.  
  
“ _Maybe_ 40 minutes,” Pent said as he set the pan down and began to measure out the various ingredients with a chemist’s precision. “You can take Fat Nuggets for a walk while you’re waiting if you would like.”  
  
Shaking his head, Angel said, “Nah, I'll do that while you’re in the forge.” He took another gulp of his coffee as Pent began to zest a lemon into a bowl, adding sugar to the mix and thoroughly incorporating them together. “How long do you think makin’ that bullshit will take by the way?”  
  
Pent blinked and glanced up. “What, the knife? Several days at least.” He sighed and shook his head as he added the wet ingredients to the bowl and stirred it all together with a spatula, making the kitchen smell like a bizarrely nice mixture of lemons and coffee. “Remember that I have to heat it to a partially molten state every time I work the metal. Today we’ll be melting everything down and shaping the steel into its basic form. I’ll likely spend tomorrow and the next day properly balancing it, and then there’s the _sharpening_ process.” Pent frowned and added, “It will be a big pain in my ass, but alas. Valentino wanted a _knife_ so a knife he shall have.”  
  
Standing, Angel put down his phone and lifted the mug, wandering over to Pent as the snake mixed the dry ingredients in another basin. He stared down at the wet bowl and then ran a single pink finger over the rim, bringing it up to his mouth. “Mmm, not bad,” Angel said, licking the excess off his thumb pad as Pent gave him an annoyed look for tasting the unfinished batter. _“What?_ Like you ain’t ever taken a lick?”  
  
“Only to make sure I haven’t ruined the recipe and never with my _fingers,”_ Pent said, folding the bag of flour closed and lifting it up, only for the package to slip from his grasp and fall to the floor where it _exploded_ against the tile. Pent winced as a cloud of white engulfed the lower half of his tail and cascaded down in a blizzard of powder. “Oh for _fuck’s_ sake!”  
  
Angel snorted as he watched the snake futilely try and shake the flour off the bottom half of his robe and apron. “You keep on mixin’. Once that shit is in the oven, we can clean up the rest while it’s cookin’,” he said, patting the other man’s shoulder before putting his mug down to turn on the roomba in the corner, watching as it began to suck up the mess on the floor.  
  
“You’re going to need to empty the canister a few times,” Pent muttered as he pinched his brow and leaned against the island counter. “It can only hold so much.”  
  
Angel nodded and then grabbed the dustpan and hand-broom that hung by the trash can next to the walk-in pantry. “Don’t blow a gasket. It’s just some flour, Pen.” Though it did get everywhere and when it was on his hands, it left white imprints on everything Angel touched.  
  
His eyes flickered back to Pent who had finished combining all the ingredients and was now pouring the batter into the pan’s circular molds. Once the mixing bowl was empty, the snake slithered back to the oven and bent over to put the tray in.  
  
Glancing down from his floury hands to Pent’s exposed backside, Angel grinned and stalked up behind the other man, gathering more flour in his fists to thoroughly coat both palms. He waited until Pent had closed the oven and was about to stand back up before making his move.  
  
 ** _THWAP_**  
  
Pent stiffened and then turned his head to look over one shoulder, a fierce glare on his face as he stared at Angel. “Really, now? _Both_ hands?” he groused tiredly.  
  
Continuing to grin, Angel just dusted the flour off his fingers and said, “Well _yeah,_ I wanted it ta be symmetrical.”  
  
Frowning, Pent twisted his hips and then gawked as he realized Angel had left two distinctive white hand prints across his backside. “What the-” he groaned and gritted his teeth. _“Why?”_  
  
Angel just winked and then said, “Cuz that’s some _art_ right there.” Before Pent could protest, he grabbed his phone off the island and snapped a picture.  
  
Pent turned bright red and he immediately brushed the flour off as best he could (though the imprints were still entirely recognizable). “Don’t you _dare_ post that!” he hissed, poking Angel’s collarbone with his index finger. “You won’t get a single muffin if you do!”  
  
“That your big threat? No muffins?” Angel asked, leaning back against the counter as he watched Pent set his little egg timer and place it next to the oven. When the snake turned around to face him again, Angel grinned and spread his legs, both lower arms coming up to fondle over his tits. “I mean, your muffins smell pretty good already, but I bet mine are _perkier.”_  
  
Pent rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I thought muffin was a euphemism for _vagina._ Since when did it also cover breasts?”  
  
Angel shrugged, giving himself one last grope before letting his arms drop down. “I work with what I got.” He winked and then turned around, sticking out his pert ass. “But here, if it’ll get ya ta forgive me, you can smack mine too.” He tilted his head back, licking across his teeth as he swung his hips to and fro. “C’mon, it’s been a hot minute since ya spanked me.”  
  
“Does it truly count as an apology when you _enjoy_ getting hit?” Pent muttered, nevertheless scooping up some of the floor flour into his palms.  
  
“I don’t like bein’ _hit._ Spankin’ ain’t gettin’ beat,” Angel said with a laugh, arching his spine to create an alluring curve as he leaned over the island. “C’mon, leave a nice big print on my shorts.”  
  
Snorting, Pent brushed off the excess and said, “Hold onto the counter,” as he twirled one flour-covered talon in the air.  
  
Angel exhaled and then grabbed the island with all four arms, shivering in anticipation as he waited for the impact.  
  
But it never came. Instead he felt two sharp prods (one to each ass cheek) and then the drag of Pent’s finger in a U shape underneath. He furrowed his brow and glanced over his shoulder to see Pent had moved back and was now suppressing his laughter (poorly) behind one hand. “Did you just draw a fuckin’ _smiley face_ on my ass!?” Angel hissed, twisting around to get a look at the flour marking the red shorts.  
  
Pentious only continued to giggle like a goddamn kid, the loud cackles finally spilling out from behind his palm as he physically shook with laughter.  
  
Angel just stared at him, unable to believe that this was the very same asshole who was determined to rule the entire city. Fuck he was such a goddamn _dork._

Finally Pent got himself under control, wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes before looking back at Angel with a big shit-eating grin. “Your reaction was priceless _,”_ he said, as he picked up the roomba and emptied the cartridge into the trash can before setting it back down to clean up more flour.  
  
Angel sighed and shook his head as he watched the other man take the abandoned dustpan and begin to sweep up the larger piles until there was only a light dusting of powder against the tile. Of course Pent’s entire tail was still covered in it and the snake sighed, brushing as much of it off as he could with his hands. “I suppose I’ll have to _shower_ before heading to the forge,” he muttered, slithering to the oven to lower the heat as the timer went off.  
  
“I dunno, ya look nice in white,” Angel said as Pent reset the alarm, removing the tie from his hood as well as the apron from his waist. The spider’s eyes flickered to the emerald silk underneath and he smiled. “I like the green on ya too.”  
  
Pent glanced down to his robe (which was also dotted with patches of flour) and pursed his lips. “Well it will have to go into the laundry for now,” he said as he undid the belt and slid the silk off his shoulders, folding the fabric over one arm and placing it on top of the island next to his discarded apron.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Angel sidled up to him and bumped Pent’s bare hip. “Damn, gettin’ naked in the kitchen? Might start givin’ a fella some ideas,” he teased as he wrapped himself around the snake’s bare back, hooking his chin over Pent’s shoulder. “Y'know this island is nice and big. Perfect for gettin’ _bent_ over.”  
  
He heard Pent snort and then the snake turned his head to meet Angel’s gaze, an amused smile on his face. “Of course you’d want to have sex in the _kitchen,”_ he said as Angel’s hands stroked up and down the length of his chest and sides.  
  
“Yeah? That a problem?” Angel asked, pressing a small kiss to Pent’s cheek before letting his lower hands roam down the snake’s backside to grope the thick curve of his ass. “I ain’t hearin’ a _nooooo…”_ _  
_  
Pent huffed and rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t fall. “We don’t even have lube,” he muttered as the roomba bumped against his tail and changed direction.  
  
Angel laughed and gave the snake’s ass a playful pinch before removing his hoodie, tossing it next to the discarded robe and apron. “Pen, you’re a genius right? Just improvise and get some oil.” He winked and stepped back to go and rummage in the pantry until he found some cooking oil. Turning around, Angel posed dramatically against the door with the bottle framed by his upper hands as his bottom set cupped his own hips. “So, wanna bend me over that counter and have a lil’ _fun_ before breakfast?”  
  
The snake’s red eyes flickered from the oil and back to Angel before he slithered over and pressed the spider bodily up against the wall. Angel gave a muffled grunt and eagerly wrapped his three free arms around the other man’s shoulders as his fourth clung to the neck of the bottle.

Before he could get comfortable, he felt Pent’s hands cup under his ass and _lift._ Angel’s eyes went wide as his back scraped up against the wallpaper and both legs were abruptly hitched over the sharp jut of Pent’s hip bones.  
  
 _“Whoa!_ Didn’t think you were _that_ inta it!” Angel said with a small chuckle as he felt Pent’s talons dig into the muscle of his thighs and ass, securing his grip on both. He groaned and curled his own nails into Pent’s shoulders. “Fuck, Pen...Have I told ya how much I _love_ when ya get all _pushy_ an’ shit?”  
  
The first time Pent had shoved him against a wall and lifted him like he was _nothing_ had been the morning after his D-Day. Wall-sex wasn't his favorite position, but getting bounced on the snake’s dick for a good half hour had totally been worth the back chafe. _  
_  
“If you _really_ think you’re heavier than the machinery I operate on a near daily basis, you’re certifiably insane,” Pent said with a smug toothy grin. “I’m reasonably sure the only fat on your entire person resides _here.”_ Angel hissed as Pent pressed in, burying his face between his tits and nuzzling before nipping the side of one (careful not to use his fangs). “I won’t drop you if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
  
“I know, but _still...”_ Angel murmured, his hands rising to cup the back of Pent’s hood and keep the other man’s face shoved into his chest. “Get on with it then. Fuck me right up, Pen.”  
  
He felt more than heard the other man laugh, the vibrations shaking against his chest as Pent continued to leave licks and bites to Angel’s breasts all while his long tapered fingers flexed against the spider’s ass. “Hmmm, you wanted to be bent over the counter, correct?” the snake purred with a low growl.  
  
Angel nodded, letting out a breathy exhale. “Yeah, not that the wall-sex ain’t appealin’ but we can do that in _any_ room.” He grinned and Pent pulled back to look Angel in the eyes, his slitted pupils large enough to the point of appearing round. “You got any saucy lil’ aprons I can wear?”  
  
Snorting, Pent adjusted his hold and then lifted Angel off the wall, forcing the spider to tighten his own grip on Pent to keep from falling backwards as the snake slithered over to the counter. “My aprons are _practical,_ hardly the frilly lacy things you’d find on a porn set.”  
  
“Too bad,” Angel purred as Pent sat him down on top of the island. “I make that shit look _good.”_ He released Pent’s back and cupped his bare tits with two hands, placing the bottle of oil off to the side (but still within reach). “Fill ‘em out real _nice_ up top.”  
  
Pent chuckled darkly, the sexy rumble making Angel shiver and squeeze his thighs around the snake’s wide hips. “I’m sure you do,” Pent murmured as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Angel’s collar, his fangs grazing along the bone before pulling away and maneuvering Angel to turn over onto his front.  
  
Angel grinned and immediately arched his back, shaking his ass against Pent’s floury tail and not caring at all as he smeared even more white powder over his stained shorts. “Tell ya what, you make me a sexy lil’ apron ta wear and I’ll prance all around the damn kitchen fer ya,” Angel teased as Pent’s hands gripped his hips to stall his rocking and sink those red claws underneath the hemline of the spider’s shorts and underwear, dragging them down his legs.  
  
“I’ll take it under consideration,” Pent said as Angel passed him the bottle of oil. Instead of cracking it open right away, Pent just set the oil down and gripped Angel’s thighs, sliding backward and up again to lick a long line from the start of Angel’s taint to his asshole.  
  
 _“Unf,”_ Angel bit his lower lip, his upper hands curling into fists against the counter. “Fuck yeah, get that tongue up _in_ there,” he hissed as he stared out at the window above the kitchen sink. He spread his legs and felt the fabric of his shorts stretch around the gap but he didn’t care if he ripped a few stitches. He had a _very_ enthusiastic snake tonguing his hole and if he lost some clothes to that cause, well...he’d had _worse_ casualties.  
  
And fuck, Pent’s tongue was so thorough, teasing against every inch of exposed skin. Angel was already over half-mast, his dick rubbing against the side of the counter as he angled his hips back into the other man’s mouth. “One of these days, I’m gonna sit on your fuckin’ face-” he panted, groaning as he felt Pent finally slip inside of him. “-an’ ride you until your goddamn tongue _hurts.”_  
  
Slowly, Pent pulled back, leaving a teasing kiss to Angel’s rim. “Hmmm, rather bold to assume that _I’d_ be the first to break in that scenario,” he teased, giving Angel’s ass a swat before he plucked the bottle off the counter and unscrewed the cap, pouring some oil onto his talons.  
  
Angel laughed and let his lower arms reach back, grabbing his ass cheeks and pulling them as far apart as he could, fully resting his chest down against the counter. “Challenge accepted,” he said, looking at Pentious over his shoulder as the snake smirked down at him and pressed a pair of fingers against his slicked hole, going at a snail’s pace and making Angel groan as those smooth claws drove into him.  
  
“You can’t turn _everything_ into a competition just to rile me up,” Pent said with a grunt, the talons of his opposite hand shifting around to grip Angel’s cock, making the spider gasp as his dick was finally given some nice warm pressure to hump against.  
  
“Mmm, I’ll stop doin’ it when it stops workin’ on ya,” Angel said, flashing him a winking grin. “Ain’t my fault you’re a competitive shit who can’t stand losin’.”  
  
Pent gave him another squeeze and Angel moaned, shifting back further until both of the snake’s fingers were all the way inside of him, the pressure accompanied by a sweet delicious burn. _“Shit,_ next time we cook, I’m wearin’ a plug so you can get right the fuck to it.” Not that he disliked the foreplay, but damn, Angel just wanted one of Pent’s fat dicks in him already.  
  
The other man chuckled and Angel felt Pent lay a soft kiss between his bare shoulder blades. “Another time. For now, stop being a spoiled brat and let me get you good and loose.” He began to rock his fingers and Angel groaned as those firm talons brushed over his prostate, sending minute tingles up his groin and spine. “You need to learn to be patient.”  
  
“Fuck bein’ patient,” Angel huffed, moaning as Pent began to jack his dick in time with his thrusts. “We’re not in Heaven, jackass. I’m allowed ta be as bitchy and needy as I want!”  
  
Pent let out a barking laugh and Angel couldn’t help but smirk as he listened to it. It really was amazing just how open and honest Pent was with his feelings and thoughts. Not that the snake never lied or covered things up (badly), but when it came to the things he liked and the things he was passionate about, Pentious just lit up like the goddamn _sun._  
  
And having a guy _that_ enthusiatic, enough to actually smile and laugh at his stupid jokes even in the heat of the _moment…_ _  
_  
Fuck, it was like he’d just snorted a _line._  
  
“Very well,” Pent said as his laughter peeled out, mirth still lacing his voice. “The muffins will be ready soon anyway so we should probably hurry this along.” He slipped both fingers out to add a third, making Angel grunt at the stretch before relaxing into it.  
  
“You are _not_ interruptin’ this for the goddamn _muffins,”_ Angel growled over his shoulder as Pent began to curl and press his fingers further inside, all the while continuing to jack Angel’s cock under the rim of the counter.  
  
Nipping Angel’s exposed nape, Pent murmured, “Oh _hush,_ I only need to take them out of the oven so we don’t burn the bloody house down.” He then adjusted his grip to firmly thumb over Angel’s cockhead and the spider let out a high-pitched whine as the sensitive nerves were teased with delicious pressure. “Trust me, you’ll be hungry afterward.”  
  
“The only thing I’m hungry for is a fat _cock_ in my-” Angel gasped as Pent shoved all three fingers up against his prostate hard enough to get his shaft spitting precum into the snake’s palm. “You fuckin’ _dick…”_  
  
Pent just grinned and continued pressing along the soft node, teasing around it until Angel was keening and shifting his hips desperately against the counter. “You were saying?”  
  
Angel just continued to wordlessly moan, closing his eyes as he thrust his hips back onto those devilish talons, wanting more of that addictive pulsing. His cock didn’t stop leaking messily over Pent’s palm and he couldn't give a shit if it dripped onto the floor. Angel would blow his load over the entire goddamn kitchen if he wanted to.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Pent removed his claws and released Angel’s dick to press down on his own swollen groin until both his cocks flopped out (wet and _throbbing)_ against the spider's backside. Angel purred and released his grip on his own ass to tug on the nearest shaft, giving it a solid squeeze. “One day we’re gonna get _both_ of these bad boys in me,” he said as Pent poured more oil into his palm and began to slick the opposite dick.  
  
“If they will even _fit,”_ Pent hissed, his voice low and raspy as he rubbed the lubed cockhead against Angel’s rim. They both groaned as the snake traced teasing circles around the sensitive skin before pressing in with a grunt, both his hands shifting to Angel’s waist and digging his talons into the white fur as an anchor.  
  
Biting his lip, Angel‘s upper hands scrabbled across the seamless counter, his spread thighs twitching and tensing underneath him. “Oh they’ll fit alright,” he purred, his eyes falling closed again as he panted against the island.  
  
Shit, as annoying as Pentious’ deliberate slowness was at times, there was something really fucking hot about the way the snake took his time going in. It felt like Pent was savoring the feeling of his body and that thought alone had Angel shivering.  
  
Just as Pent was about to bottom out, the egg timer dinged and Angel let out a frustrated growl as the snake pressed an apologetic kiss to his throat before carefully pulling back. “Are you fuckin’ _serious_ right now!?” he groused, twisting slightly to glare at Pent as he wiped both his hands clean on a washcloth and slithered to the oven. It really was quite absurd to watch the snake slip on a padded mitt to pull out the hot pan while both of Pentious’ wet dicks were still hard and bobbing against his tail. “Oh my fuckin’ _god,_ Pen.”  
  
The snake just rolled his eyes and turned off the oven, setting the muffin tray down to cool. “I _told_ you I was going to have to take them out. You were given fair warning.”  
  
“Yeah, but right when we were gettin’ it _in!?”_ Angel hissed through gritted teeth as he turned back to glare at the window, only to realize several pairs of eyes were now staring back at him. He blinked and furrowed his brow. “Uh...we got a coupla’ peepin’ toms out there.”  
  
Pent frowned as he removed the oven mitt and glanced to the window. “What are you-?” He paused, his hood flaring as his cheeks turned bright red. “Get the _hell_ out!” he screamed at the eggboiz, waving his hands wildly until the group of minions panicked and began scrambling _(heh)_ to get away from the glass.  
  
Angel couldn’t help but laugh, slapping his palm down repeatedly against the countertop all while Pent shrieked behind him. “Holy _shit,”_ he said as he caught his breath, tears brimming at his eyes. “I’ve been walked in on before, but _that_ was goddamn hilarious.”  
  
Pent groaned, dragging a hand over the side of his face as he slithered to the window above the sink, yanking the shades down to cover the exposed glass. “We should go into one of the rooms. We’ll have more _privacy.”_  
  
“Nah, we made our bed in the kitchen,” Angel said, wiggling his hips playfully as he stared at the snake over the island. “So you’re fuckin’ my ass right here, busta. ‘Sides, who cares if we got caught by those lil’ idiots? Ain’t like they’re gonna be out gossipin’ ta all your enemies.”  
  
Sighing, Pent just slithered around the counter, briefly adjusting his oil-slick cock to line up with Angel’s twitching rim before sliding back inside with little preamble. _“I_ care,” he groused as he leaned down, pressing his chest to the spider’s spine while both his hands came up to grip the wrists of Angel’s upper arms.  
  
Angel sighed as he was filled, adjusting easily to the stretch of Pent’s thick shaft. “Only you could bitch about this shit while you’re _balls deep_ in my asshole.” He reached one of his lower arms up to gently smack the side of Pent’s face. “Stop focusin’ on them and get ta work fuckin’ me.” Angel purposefully clenched around Pent, grinning as the snake shuddered and let out a low groan. “You’ll be less crabby after we milk these puppies dry.”  
  
He felt Pent exhale against his back and Angel smiled as the snake’s talons gripped tight to his wrists. _“Fine.”_ Then Pent leaned down, mouthing over Angel’s neck to tease those fangs against his throat as he bottomed out and began to circle his hips. Angel quivered as the snake rubbed the length of that hot cock against his inner walls, not pulling out or pushing further in, but keeping consistent pressure on his prostate.  
  
 _“Shit,”_ he moaned, tilting his head away to give Pent more skin to kiss. “Oh fuck, keep doin’ that.” He pressed his ass as deeply as he could into the cradle of Pent’s hips, feeling the other neglected cock pulse against his crack and leak precum down the dip of his spine.  
  
Pent purred and nipped the underside of Angel’s chin as he began to rock, barely pulling out before humping back in, each time sinking more and more of his body weight down ontop of Angel until his torso was pressed flat to the counter, completely pinned by the snake’s heavy bulk. Angel groaned deeply, his eyes rolling back as he spread his legs as wide as they could go, not caring about the slight discomfort that came from the edge of the counter digging into his hip bones.  
  
He should feel scared shitless by the fact that he couldn’t do more than kick his legs up helplessly on either side of the snake’s tail, unable to even draw a full breath into his compressed chest.  
  
Pentious was heavy and strong, capable of manhandling him with ease and literally trapping him against the counter. If he wanted to, he could fuck Angel until it _hurt,_ refuse to let him cum, even beat up on him if he got pissed enough.  
  
But the snake was so damn _soft_ and too set on making Angel feel like he was going to explode with pleasure before finally giving him what he wanted.  
  
Angel hadn't once felt unsafe with this stupid asshole. If anything, he’d never felt _more_ secure than when he was wrapped up in that ridiculous tail, surrounded on all sides by firm powerful muscle.  
  
Suddenly Pent’s pace picked up and the snake slammed into his prostate hard enough to make his hip crack. Angel gasped, clawing at the island as the other Demon began to _really_ fuck into him, his thrusts no less measured, but _firm_ on the reentry as if the snake was determined to drive him into the rim of the counter with every pulse. He felt Pentious’ hot breath against his neck and Angel shivered, purposefully clenching down every time the other man began to pull out of his body if only to hear Pentious’ desperate whining.  
  
Slowing down Pent even more had to be a form of self-torture, but _damn_ it felt _so_ good to fight against the pull, only loosening when the snake fucked back into him, skating across his prostate before skimming past in a brutal slide that reached deeper than it had any right to.  
  
Angel tried to reach down and stroke his own cock, but Pent growled, releasing his wrists to interlock their fingers and curl them together, red claws pressing into the meat of his palms. “I’m close,” he huffed into Angel’s sweaty throat, bucking his hips as the spider’s long legs quaked beneath him.  
  
Angel nodded and then turned his head, meeting Pent’s mouth in a sloppy kiss as their bodies continued to crash together in a reckless bash against the countertop, dust from the flour on Pent’s tail kicking up with each impact.  
  
Then Angel felt Pent tighten his grip on his fingers and the snake let out a wailing moan against his lips before giving a few solid but shuddery thrusts into him. Angel groaned, blinking his eyes open to stare at Pent who was panting helplessly, his face flushed and brow knotted as one dick pulsed inside while the other spat ribbons of cum over Angel’s back.  
  
After a few beats, Pent’s red eyes blinked back open, hooded and glassy from pleasure as he stared at Angel before his mouth curved into a slightly embarrassed smile. Angel couldn’t help but kiss him, purring softly even as cum dripped down the sides of his ass where the second shaft had blown its load.  
  
Having sex in a fella’s kitchen was a common porno scenario, but Angel couldn’t remember a time where he’d done it outside of a shoot. It was always about the _fantasy,_ never the reality and while the fantasy sure _filmed_ nice it just couldn’t compare to the real deal.  
  
There was a thrill that came with being truly _welcome_ in another man’s home and hearth; to be allowed to do something so spontaneous and bold like having sex in the _kitchen_ without any fear of repercussions.  
  
Slowly, Pent broke their kiss and pulled out, Angel wincing at the squelch that accompanied it. “Shit, you really went ta town on me,” he told Pent with a laugh as he stood, his hips _aching_ from where they’d been pressed up against the unforgiving stone.  
  
“Hmmm, I gave you exactly what you wanted.” Pent flashed him a lazy smile and grabbed a clean dishrag from one of the drawers, wiping over the top of Angel’s ass and dripping hole before tending to his own dicks.  
  
“I dunno, I’m still hard,” Angel pointed out, gingerly turning around and hopping up to sit on the edge of the counter. He spread his legs as he leaned back on his bottom set of hands, batting his eyes at Pent. “If ya wanna _really_ make my day, you’ll finally let me cum on that pretty face of yours.”  
  
Pent rolled his eyes and leaned in, cupping one of Angel’s cheeks to pull him into a brief kiss. “Is _that_ what will make you happy?”  
  
Purring, Angel grinned and shifted his legs even further apart so that his socked feet dangled above the ground. “If I said yes, will ya let me?” he asked as he reached down with one of his upper arms, slowly jacking his throbbing hard-on. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure not ta get it in your eyes.”  
  
“How _gentlemanly,”_ Pentious said with a snort, kissing Angel one last time before sinking down on his coiled tail so that he was situated just below Angel’s groin, his hands gently clutching Angel’s knees for balance.  
  
Angel exhaled as he stared at Pent, a bit surprised that the snake had actually agreed, but not willing to ruin it by being a dumbass and asking _why._ Instead he just began to jerk his cock, keeping eye-contact with the other Demon all the while. “Open your mouth,” Angel murmured as his stomach tightened. “-an’ stick out that tongue.” Pent made a face up at him and Angel chuckled, flashing him a flirty wink. “I gotta have a nice target ta aim fer.”  
  
Sighing, Pent shook his head and then obliging parted his lips, black tongue peeking out to lick up the length of the shaft in Angel’s grasp before pulling back and waggling playfully between his fangs.  
  
Oh _hell._ Now that shit was just unfairly hot. Angel had wanted to keep this slow if only to make the snake work for it, but Pent being so goddamn _obedient_ was just too fucking much.  
  
Angel groaned, gritting his teeth as he tightened his hold and stripped his cock with only his own precum as lube. Pentious didn’t break eye contact all the while. He just sat there patiently, his tongue occasionally brushing the leaking dick in Angel’s hand but otherwise simply waiting for the money-shot.  
  
Damnit, he should be taking a _video_ of this shit, but there was no way Angel was gonna stop just to grab his phone on the other side of the island. Instead he groaned and grunted as he rocked into his own fist, already close to the edge thanks to this asshole’s stupid goddamn face.  
  
Then Pent chuckled and teasingly tapped his talons against Angel’s trembling kneecaps. “Do you require _assistance?”_ he asked, punctuating his words with a ridiculously cocky wink and another purposeful flick of that goddamn tongue against the slit of Angel’s needy member.  
  
His breath hitched and Angel keened through his teeth as he came, barely managing to keep his eyes open to watch the first rope land across Pent’s nose and mouth, partially coating one of those yellow fangs _(fuck)._ The next managed to make it inside the snake’s mouth and the third just dribbled over Pentious' chin in a messy line.  
  
Pent winced and slowly retracted his tongue, swallowing what had made it into his mouth. “That wasn’t as bad as I expected,” he admitted as Angel fought to catch his breath, still a little shaky as he panted on top of the counter. Pent then leaned in and lapped up the leaking mess that trailed down Angel’s knuckles, licking at the gaps between his fingers and the swollen slit of his cock.

Angel bit his lip and grabbed the snake, dragging him up into a fierce kiss before Pent could clean his cum-streaked face off with the dishrag.  
  
The kitchen around them smelled like coffee, lemons, and _sex_.  
  
Pentious’ mouth tasted like tea and _cum._  
  
Goddamnit, Angel was never gonna be able to smell _lemons_ ever again without getting stiff as a board.  
  
He didn’t pull away for several minutes, continuing to kiss the snake within an inch of his afterlife before finally releasing his hold, both of them flushed and panting hard. Slowly, Angel took the used rag and lifted it, cleaning Pent’s face carefully. “Thanks. I know that ain’t your thing cuz it’s _messy,”_ he murmured as he dropped the rag to the counter and cupped both of Pentious’ cheeks. “-but fuck that was _really_...that was _hot_ as hell.”  
  
Pentious smiled and turned his head to nuzzle against one of Angel’s pink palms. “Well, I agreed to give these things a try and I _am_ a man of my word.” He then nipped the spider’s fingers and rose to stand. “I also had to make up for my shameful performance the other day.”  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and let his arms drop down to grip the rim of the island. “You were _fine,”_ he assured as he watched Pent take the tray off the top of the oven and grab a clean kitchen towel, flipping the pan into the fabric so that the cloth would catch the muffins as they tumbled out. “That kind of shit happens sometimes.”  
  
Though he had felt real crappy about it afterward. Seeing Pent actually _cry_ hurt in a way he hadn’t expected.  
  
“Still, I’m normally more composed,” Pent said as he loaded the muffins right-side up onto a plate and placed them atop the island next to Angel. “Your coffee is likely cold by now, but I think there’s some left in the pot,” he added, gesturing to the coffee maker by the sink.  
  
Slowly sliding off the island, Angel pulled his ( _very_ stretched out) underwear and shorts back up before grabbing his mug and taking a test taste. “Yup, not even lukewarm anymore,” he said with a grimace as he slipped past Pent (briefly squeezing the other man’s hip) to dump out the contents into the sink and fill it with a fresh portion. “We gonna eat these here or in the other room?” Angel asked as he grabbed some more sugar to mix in.  
  
Pentious glanced down to his floury tail and said, “Let’s eat in here to avoid tracking flour through the house.” He tucked his flaccid cocks away before going to wash his hands, making sure there wasn’t _any_ cum on the island or the tiles below it. “If you could bring me a towel from the other room, I can have the eggs mop the floor while I get the rest of this off me.”  
  
Angel nodded, making sure to brush his own feet off before he stepped out into the carpeted hallway to grab a towel from the guest bathroom. By the time he got back, two eggs were busy cleaning the remnants off the flour while Pent sat atop the island, a fresh cup of tea in one hand while his tail trailed over the edge of the counter, hitched up so that it didn’t disturb the mopping below.  
  
Wetting the towel in the sink, Angel sidestepped around the eggs and ignored Pent’s outstretched hand to begin wiping the snake’s tail down, being careful with each of the red eyes that lined the muscle. Pent’s arm dropped and he simply sipped at his tea while Angel washed off the remaining patches of flour. “You should try the muffins,” the snake murmured, reaching back and grabbing one before taking a bite. “They came out perfect.”  
  
Angel raised his head and took a nibble from the other side of the muffin, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. Like all of Pent’s baking, it was wonderfully textured and solid (a testament to his perfectionist nature). Flavorwise, the muffin was pretty damn sour while still being sweet enough to keep the pastry from tasting off-puttingly bitter. “It’s good, but ya still gotta make me somethin’ with strawberries one of these days.”  
  
“Perhaps next time,” Pent said, taking another bite and licking his lips. “Though you should also cook for me every once in a while. I quite enjoyed that pasta dish of yours. What was it? _Ziti?”_ _  
_  
“Yeah,” Angel said with a small smile as the eyes on Pent’s tail tracked the movements of his lower arms until the entire appendage was finally clean. “I ain’t no chef, but I got all my nana’s best recipes up here.” He raised one of his upper arms to tap the side of his head before swapping the towel for his coffee, shifting so he and Pent were hip to hip on the island, enjoying their steaming cups and sharing bites from the same muffin until it was little more than crumbs in Pent’s fingers.  
  
Angel gave a wink and lapped those up with a grin, enjoying the way it made Pent swallow, his adam’s apple visibly dropping. “So, you’re gonna be locked up in the forge all day?” he asked, gesturing to the window that Pent had blocked off earlier to keep the eggs from peeking in on them.  
  
“Most likely. You’re free to do as you will _aside_ from going into the workshop,” Pent said with a pointed stare. “That is _off limits_ when I’m not present to supervise.”  
  
Angel scoffed and kicked up his legs to lay them across Pent’s tail. “What!? Ya don’t _trust_ me down there?”  
  
Pent just rolled his eyes and Angel sighed, taking another sip from his steaming mug. “Fine, I’ll stay away from all your toys. Probably just walk Nugs around fer a bit, maybe head out to meet with Cherri later.” He’d figure out a way to keep himself entertained while Pentious worked. He was a big boy.  
  
Also, this would give him the opportunity to snoop around Pentious’ room and see if the asshole _was_ actually hiding any kinky shit. Now that he had free access, there was no way Angel wasn’t going to at least _look._  
  
Once the floor was spotless and the remaining muffins were boxed and put away, they went upstairs to change into some clean clothes. “If you require anything specific, just ask the eggs, but if it’s urgent, then come by the forge,” Pent told him as he slipped on a clean undershirt and tied his hood up. “I should be back around dinner time, though if you get hungry before then, don’t feel as though you have to wait for me.”  
  
Angel smiled and stepped into his boots, zipping them up to his thighs before grabbing Pent’s shoulders, turning the snake and planting a fat kiss on his mouth. “Don't worry about me. You go make the stupid knife.” He pinched Pent’s arm and added, “Just don’t faint. I’m gonna kick your ass if you do end up heat-strokin’ out in there.”  
  
Pent blinked before his lips curled into a small smile. “Your concern is unnecessary, but noted,” he murmured, patting Angel’s cheek. “I’m not as prone to fainting as you like to believe.”  
  
“Yeah, well considerin’ the way you like ta push yourself like a fuckin’ _moron,_ I ain’t buyin’ it.” Angel released him and then harnessed up Nugs, scooping the piglet into his arms. “By the way, you’re gonna need ta write down that fancy passcode for the forge and the backdoor so I can get in an’ out. There’s no way I’m gonna be able to remember all that shit.”  
  
Pent nodded and slithered over to his nightstand to pull out a small notebook, jotting down the codes to the forge, front, and back doors. “Do _not_ lose this,” he said, folding up the paper and offering it to Angel, only to pull it back when the spider actually reached for the slip. “I’m _serious._ You may call me paranoid all you like, but I _do_ have enemies in this world. I’m putting quite a bit of faith in you to not compromise my personal security.”  
  
Angel sighed and nodded. “I won’t lose it, Pen. Scout’s honor.” He crossed an X over his heart and Pent hummed, lowering the scrap of paper again, this time allowing Angel to snatch it from his fingers. Smiling, Angel glanced down to Nugs and said, “Alright, ready for your morning walk, baby?”  
  
The pig just oinked and Pent chuckled, petting Nugget’s soft ears before turning to head to the door.  
  
They parted ways once they stepped out onto the back porch, Pentious heading to the forge with a small group of eggboiz while Angel wandered the empty field with Nuggets trudging out ahead of him.  
  
As he walked in the mid-morning sun, Angel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He lazily tugged it out of his jacket with a yawn, only to freeze when he saw Val’s number flash across the cracked screen. He quickly picked up and brought the device to his ear as he tightened his grip on Nugs’ leash in his opposite hand. “Hey Boss, what can I do ya fer?” he said, hoping he didn’t sound as manic as he felt.  
  
 _“Are you **free?”** _  
  
Curt and to the point. Probably pissed. “Heh, uh _yeah._ Got the handcuff shit settled this morning,” he lied, “Pen’s workin’ on your knife as we speak.”  
  
 _“Good, I’ll come and pick you up in an hour. I’ve already lined up several clients for you tonight and your first shoot of the new year is scheduled for the end of the week. Be ready to perform by then,”_ Val said in a flat tone, leaving little room for argument.  
  
Angel glanced back at the forge where smoke was already climbing high in the sky from the exhaust vents. “Val, can I get just a _few_ days before jumpin’ back into the swing? _I-”_  
  
 _“You have had an entire_ ** _year,”_** Val hissed, making Angel wince as he clutched his phone all the tighter. _“You’re not wasting_ ** _any_** _more of my goddamn time so you can play_ ** _house_** _with a useless fucking worm. Got that, baby?”_  
  
Angel stopped walking and took a deep breath, making Nugs snort and glance back at him before trotting over to sit at the spider’s feet.  
  
If Angel left now, he’d never be able to go back. Val would run him ragged until the deadline and _then_...  
  
The genuine happiness he had this morning could very well be the last he ever got for a _real_ long time, if ever.  
  
Swallowing, Angel clenched his teeth and let out a slow exhale through the gaps. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but there wasn’t anything else he could use as a bargaining chip. Not with Val anyway. “I’ll give ya a 100 years. Gimme the rest of the fuckin’ week and you'll get another _century_ from me.”  
  
The other end of the line was silent for a moment and then he heard Val laugh, quiet at first before building until his cackles practically echoed mockingly in Angel’s ears. _“Angel **baby**...you _**_really_** _like this asshole, don’t you?”_ Val mused. _“Trading a century for one fucking_ ** _week?”_**  
  
Angel squeezed his eyes shut, lower lip quivering as he muttered, “Do ya want it or not, boss?”  
  
Val hummed in the background as Angel lifted his eyes back up to stare at the forge, tracing the trails of black smoke as they curled artfully into the sky.  
  
 _“Alright, darling. I’ll give you the week.”_ Val chuckled darkly and added, _“But when you return, you’re coming_ ** _straight_** _to the Penthouse. We’ll have to wipe the taste of_ ** _worm dick_** _from your mouth before we get you working with any clients.”_  
  
Angel shuddered and bit his lip. “Right...got it, boss,” he said in a low voice as Nuggets tilted their head up at him, both confused and concerned.  
  
He could practically hear Val’s smile through the phone as the Overlord teased, _“See you then, baby. Remember, straight to the Penthouse._ ** _No detours.”_** With that, the line went dead and Angel sighed, lowering his phone and staring down at the broken screen as it went dark.  
  
He’d probably just agreed to the _stupidest_ most short-sighted deal imaginable...  
  
But today had been _everything_ he’d ever fucking wanted and Angel would be damned twice over if he didn’t give himself a second dose, and a third, and even a _fourth._  
  
This shit was more addicting than any drug and if there was one thing he was good at, it was knowing _exactly_ how to get his fix before withdrawal set in. Sometimes the price was shitty, but the high was always worth it.  
  
Well, until he came back _down_ that is.

* * *

Aside from Pent spending most of every day in the forge, it was almost too easy to fall under the spell of domesticity. Call him corny, but there was something truly special about being able to wake up every day in the same bed as this goofy dumbass with no chain to tie them down. Between all the home cooked meals and nightcaps shared out on the balcony, Angel found himself sinking deeper and deeper.  
  
Fuck, it all felt like a _dream._  
  
But then Pent would show him his progress on the navaja and Angel was instantly yanked back out of the clouds. Just glimpsing the unfinished knife was a stark reminder of how fragile this whole situation was, how his happiness could (and most likely would) evaporate in an instant. Val could snuff it out by killing Pent or (if he wanted to be extra _cruel)_ by telling Angel he was no longer allowed to have any contact with the snake.  
  
Val might let him have a pet, but the Overlord would never stand for Angel being in a relationship. He could practically see it now: _“Angel Cakes, the customers want the fantasy of_ **_owning_ ** _you. If you’re dating someone, that’s_ **_always_ ** _gonna be in the back of their mind.”_  
  
Though that was if Pent even _wanted_ a real relationship. They still hadn’t spoken about the ring, but Angel knew Pent wasn’t _that_ fucking dumb and had probably realized it was a plant right away. He just didn’t want to ruin what they had by asking the snake any questions and the more time passed, the less appropriate it felt to bring up at all.  
  
So instead, he just focused on enjoying every goddamn moment he had whether it was flirting with Pent, cuddling the snake’s tail against the sheets, walking Nugs around the field in the back, sitting on the porch swing as he talked to Cherri, etc.  
  
But then two days before the deadline, Pent came home with the finished blade. The snake looked exhausted as he lifted the bare knife with a gloved hand and demonstrated it on a sheet of paper just as he had with the prototype. “The biggest difference between the two designs is the _lethality,”_ Pent said as an eggboi swept up all the scraps of paper that rained down to the carpet. “The only thing left to do is to attach it to the spring and case, but that’s a job for tomorrow.”  
  
The snake gave a deep exhale as he put the blade into a plastic box and handed it over to the eggboiz to lock away in the weapon vault. “Tonight I just want to enjoy a long soak in the bath,” he muttered, rubbing at his lower back as the eggs scuttled to the hidden elevator.  
  
“Probably a massage too,” Angel said as he stepped up and pinched the other man’s shoulder, earning him a tight wince. “Yeah, you’re nothin’ but _knots.”_ _  
_  
Pent nodded and stretched out his arms above his head before letting them drop back down to his sides. “A massage sounds nice. If you don’t mind-” He was silenced with a finger to the lips and Angel grinned as he pulled back, stroking over the side of Pent’s face.  
  
“I neva mind gettin’ my hands on ya. C’mon, let’s get in that fuckin’ pool you got upstairs.” He let his hand slip down and brush over the dip of Pent’s spine as they both headed to the staircase leading to the master bedroom.  
  
“I prefer not to make assumptions,” Pentious said as they climbed the steps, his tail dragging as he held onto the banister.  
  
Once they were inside, Angel stripped down, kicking off his boots while Pent slithered to the bathroom to run the tub, letting it fill before he pulled off his soot-covered undershirt. “So, ya got any bubbles?” Angel asked, sidling up to the snake and leaning over to check the cabinets under the sink for fancy bath shit that Pent might have squirreled away somewhere.  
  
Nodding, Pent opened a hidden drawer next to the tub and pulled out several vials of bath oils and salts. “I don’t take bubble baths, but I’ve found these help.”  
  
Angel picked up the first bottle and casually glanced at the ingredients before flipping the top to get a whiff. “Lavender, huh?” he said before dumping a bunch of it into the water, tossing some salts in for good measure. “Well if it loosens ya up that’s all that matters.”  
  
“What’s wrong with lavender? I think it’s a rather charming scent,” Pent said as he slowly slid into the tub, wincing a bit at the heat before slowly becoming accustomed to the temperature. “I probably should have eaten some ice before starting this. After being in the forge all day, I’m still rather baked.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Angel put the bath stuff aside and pressed the back of his hand to Pent’s brow. “Well if you get light-headed, I’m draggin’ your fat ass out.” He kissed the top of Pent’s hood and then stepped in, planting one foot on either side of the snake’s tail before sinking down on top of Pentious’s cloaca beneath the warm water.  
  
Immediately Pent gave him an annoyed look. “I’m _far_ too tired for that right now,” he muttered, raising one hand to rub over the bridge of his nose. “You’ll simply have to continue fantasizing about having sex in my bathtub.”  
  
“Calm down, asshat. I ain’t gonna start shit when you’re halfway ta passin’ out on me.” Angel lifted his hips a few inches and twirled one finger. “Now, why don’tcha flip an’ lemme get at that dumpster fire you call a spine.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent slowly turned underneath Angel before hooking his arms over the rim of the tub. Angel sat back down and then leaned in to lift Pent’s hood, pinching his nape. “Lemme know if you’re gettin’ too hot,” he reminded, waiting for Pentious to give him a nod before he let his third pair of arms emerge from his torso.  
  
The upper set began to loosen up the snake’s neck and shoulders while the middle pair tackled the sharp dip of Pent’s lumbar, and the lowest arms worked over the wide set of hips that tapered into the Demon’s thick tail.

At first Pent was fairly stiff, but gradually he did relax into the massage, at least right up until Angel began to rub along the section of the snake’s back connecting his waist and hips. “You ok?” Angel asked, sliding his thumb firmly over the spot with a little less pressure.  
  
Pent nodded and exhaled, tightening his grip around the edge of the bath. “Please go slow. It’s going to be agonizing regardless, but that’s where the majority of my pain lies.”  
  
Angel frowned, pressing into the muscle slowly but firmly even as his other hands worked to distract Pent by petting down his hood and over his arms. “Y’know, since you finished the knife early, we should go and do somethin’ tomorrow,” he suggested, figuring that a little conversation would only help keep Pent’s mind off the tight knot he was working loose. “It'll get your ass outta the house one last time before we meet up with Val.”  
  
Pent hummed, lowering his head to rest across the fold of his forearms. “That’s not a bad idea. Did you already have a specific place in mind or were you asking for my input?”  
  
Angel furrowed his brow and shifted back on Pent’s tail to give himself more room. Where could they go? Pent liked the movies, but Angel didn’t want to just sit in a dark theater all day (especially if this was their last not-date date). Going out to eat would only kill an hour or two and while the casinos were fun, Angel didn’t have a ton of cash left to burn as his D-Day party had killed most of his savings.  
  
Then his mind wandered back to the beach and more specifically the amusement park that ran alongside it. “How about the boardwalk? We can ride some rides, play games, eat a _fuckton_ of junk food, an’ maybe hit the beach later in the day when it ain’t so damn hot?” Angel suggested, shrugging all three sets of shoulders. “It's been a long time since my ass was last on a coaster.”  
  
Pent lifted his head and looked at Angel over his shoulder. “I’ll have to bring a parasol...and a _lot_ of water, but I suppose we could spend the day at Pillager’s Point.” He grunted and dug his claws into the side of the tub as Angel began to unravel the knot at the center of his lumbar. _“Shit!”_ Pent hissed, clenching his teeth as his entire upper body shook, the water around him trembling in equal measure.   
  
“I know. Just hold tight,” Angel said, leaning over and kissing Pent’s hood as he worked the knot under the surface, keeping his weight firmly pressed to Pent's back so his tail wouldn't thrash. Finally he felt the muscle give and Angel smiled as the snake slumped bonelessly underneath him, Pent’s chin hooking over the rim of the basin. “You _alive?”_  
  
He received a weak groan in turn and Angel snorted, getting off Pent and stepping out of the tub to squat down in front of the snake. “Feelin’ betta?” he asked as he took in the other man’s exhausted expression, petting over the top of his head.  
  
Slowly, Pent gave a small nod, sinking even further into the tub and under the water. “You have _no_ idea,” he moaned softly as Angel chuckled and cupped his chin, lifting Pent’s face just high enough to give him a tender kiss. The snake sighed into it, his eyes half-lidded as he smiled. “Thank you…”  
  
“Course,” Angel said, setting him down to climb into the tub again, going right back to gently rubbing over the length of Pentious’ body and breaking up the smaller knots in an effort to turn the snake into complete _mush_ beneath him.  
  
They were both pretty pruned (and reeking of _lavender)_ by the time they drained the bath and got out of the tub. “You actually look like you might pass out,” Angel said as he stood, grabbing some towels and handing one to Pent as the other man leaned against the counter, his tail loosely coiled underneath him like a limp noodle.  
  
“I very well might,” the snake admitted, drying his scales before wrapping his arms around Angel to gently tug the spider’s back into his chest. “But it was _wonderful.”_  
  
Angel grinned and touched over Pent’s hands where they interlocked underneath his bare tits. “Happy ta help,” he murmured as the other man squeezed him. “Can’t have ya goin’ ta bed all grumpy and tangled.”   
  
Pentious chuckled and then kissed the heart on the back of Angel’s head. “I will probably turn in early though. Especially if we plan to spend our last free day at the boardwalk.” He yawned wide enough to crack his jaw and added, "I’ll need the rest.”  
  
“You’re eatin’ somethin’ first even if it’s just some tea an’ toast,” Angel said as Pent released him and hung up his towel to dry.  
  
The snake rolled his eyes and opened the bathroom linen closet to pull out another silky robe, this one a silvery blue. “Aren’t you the one who always insists on calling me ‘fat’?” Pent teased as he slipped into the robe and tied the belt around his waist before running a hand back over his hood.  
  
Angel shrugged and gave the other man a shameless once-over. “I mean, you _are_ fat, just in all the right places." He playfully outlined the other man's body with two hands before Pent slithered out of the bathroom to grab his phone off the charger. “But seriously, you should eat somethin’.”  
  
“Yes, _yes._ I heard you the _first_ time,” Pent muttered as he began to text (presumably the eggs). “We’ll have supper up here for once, as _uncouth_ as that is.” He yawned behind one hand and slithered to the chaise, shifting to lay against the white silk cushions with his tail dangling over the end. "Though I don't have all that much of an appetite."  
  
Angel changed into some briefs and a sleep shirt as Pent rested his chin in the palm of one hand, scrolling through his feed with the other all while the loose fabric of the slinky robe draped down and exposed his collarbone. Rather than draw Pent’s attention to his alluring posture, Angel just tiptoed over to grab his own phone, snapping a picture while Pent read.  
  
Flipping through his camera album, Angel frowned and noted that he had actually amassed quite the collection of candids over the last few months. Most of them were vaguely suggestive (like the one he’d just taken), but there were plenty of shots where Pent was simply being cute in his own weird nerdy way. Each photograph was a moment captured in time, something he’d wanted to keep even if it was just for himself. The sheer _volume_ of them was actually pretty staggering when he thought about it.  
  
Angel pursed his lips as he sat down in the chair opposite the chaise and began to move all the photos he’d secretly taken of Pentious over into a new album simply labeled _‘Creepshots'._ “Are you nervous about the deal?” he asked with a raised brow as he lowered the screen. “I know you’ve been focusin’ on makin’ the damn knife, but now that it’s _done-”_ _  
_  
Pent lifted a hand to cut him off and sighed, his tired eyes flickering up to meet Angel’s. “I’m trying _not_ to dwell,” he murmured quietly. “Regardless of how this all ends, I’m liable to lose a _lot.”_ Slowly Pentious rolled back to sit, letting his tail spill out over the cushion and onto the floor. “If I had a whole century to come to terms with this mess, it wouldn’t change the fact that I’m fighting a losing battle. Not that I’m unaccustomed to getting my ass kicked-” He frowned and picked up his phone, fiddling with the device. “-but I can’t give Valentino the blade and neither can I hand over my soul.”  
  
Angel blinked and stared at the other man as his brow furrowed in confusion. “Is your plan to just...go to _war_ with Val?”  
  
Pent nodded as he rubbed over his chin with one hand. “After sneaking the knife onto his property to break the deal of course.” He sighed and twirled the wrist of his opposite hand in a manner that was far too lackadaisical given the serious shit they were discussing. “I won’t have a lot of time to melt the bloody thing down, but yes, I’ve been slowly preparing for the inevitability.” Pentious met Angel’s wide shocked eyes and added, “I may have planted loopholes, but I still don’t have a great deal of wiggle room.”  
  
Angel pursed his lips into a firm line as Pent spoke. After all this time and the snake’s constant boasting and bragging about his _amazing_ master plan, _this_ was all he had come up with? “You’re _never_ gonna win that fight, Pen. Goin’ to war is the _stupidest_ shit I’ve ever heard come outta your mouth and that’s really sayin’ somethin’.” His frown only deepened when the snake began to chuckle behind his hand. “What the fuck is so goddamn funny?” Angel asked, curling the fingers of his lower hands into fists atop his thighs.  
  
“You say that as if I didn’t preface this conversation with that very fact,” Pent said with a sardonic smirk, leaning back against the chaise. “Ultimately, I only need to survive the encounter with my soul and freedom intact. This method isn’t perfect, but still gives me both caveats. Besides, I might have never faced an _Overlord_ before, but I’ve engaged in plenty of turf battles.” He yawned and stretched out his tail, flexing the thick muscle. “It’s not a new hat for me.”  
  
Angel shook his head and stood, stepping over the glass coffee table that separated them to leer at Pent. “This ain’t a turf battle. This isn’t even a _rivalry._ You fuck Val over and you won’t just be beaten ta death and left to respawn.” Angel exhaled and ran a hand down the side of his face, resisting the urge to shake the stupid snake. “Pen, he’ll capture you and fuckin’ _torture_ you every day for the rest of your goddamn afterlife. Even if you begged, pleaded...fuck, even if you tried to give him the knife _afterward,_ it’d be too late.”  
  
Pent swallowed as he stared up at Angel, his smile now tight against his face. “It’s torture _either_ way. I’d rather fight against it rather than submit with my head bowed and back bent.” He took a deep breath and added, “Though if I don’t have time to melt the damn knife, I’m going to need you to take it from me and deliver it to Stolas so he can have his blacksmith remake the cuffs.”  
  
Angel gritted his teeth and squared his shoulders. “Oh _fuck_ no. If you think I’m just gonna sit back an’ play _delivery boy_ for you, you’re insane,” he snapped as a few eggs scuttled into the room with a dinner tray. Angel closed his mouth and glared at them as they set the food down on the coffee table, only leaving after Pent waved his hand to dismiss them. Once the door was closed, Pent’s eyes dropped to the tray, refusing to meet Angel’s stern gaze even as the spider hissed, “Did you hear me, asshole!?”  
  
“I _did,”_ Pent murmured cooly, picking up his decaf tea and blowing across the steaming surface. “And I’ll respect your wishes if you truly have no desire to assist me. Neither will I blame you for choosing not to get involved.” He took a sip and added, "Impartiality is _hardly_ a crime."  
  
Angel groaned, wanting nothing more than to pull his own hair out in frustration. Instead he took a breath and sat down next to Pent, clasping the other man’s shoulders before turning the snake to face him. “Jackass, I’m _already_ involved, but you’re also not gettin’ what I’m sayin’.” He exhaled through his nose and dug his fingers into the silk covering Pent's scales. “I’m not lettin’ you go to fuckin’ war with Val on your own. That’s literally _suicide.”_  
  
Snorting, Pent tapped one talon to the rim of his teacup and said, “And what do you propose? That I submit to _rape_ for the next 300 years of my existence?” He frowned, his red eyes flickering back down as he scowled. “I spent most of my early life being under the heel of someone else’s boot. I refuse to _ever_ be in that situation again, no matter the cost.”  
  
“No, but maybe take stock of your fuckin’ _allies_ rather than just assume you have to go in alone?” Angel growled, squeezing Pent’s shoulders and thumbing over the joint socket. “Shit, if you’re gonna pull a stupid stunt like this, you at least need some goddamn backup."  
  
Pent smiled, but the expression didn’t reach his eyes. “What allies?"he said simply before gesturing dramatically around the room with his free hand. “Tell me, Angel, aside from _you,_ who else is willing to align themselves with me?” Pentious raised his teacup (the wobbling surface betraying the slight tremble he was desperately trying to hide) before adding, “Besides, you’d be a _fool_ to step in. Whatever punishments your employer already planned for you will be increased tenfold should you openly take my side.”  
  
Angel scowled, glaring hard at the other man. “Too fuckin’ _bad,_ asshole. If ya wanted me gone, you shoulda never let me back here in the first place. You had a goddamn choice and you _made_ it.”  
  
Sighing, Pent shook his head and took a gulp from his cup, swallowing hard. “I suppose I have,” he agreed in a softer voice. “But the only offer I can make in good conscience is for you to assist in breaking the deal, not to fight alongside me.” He reached up and carded the talons of his free hand through Angel’s hair. “If you want to help, take the knife to the studio for me and return it to the forge before he realizes I’m not coming. I’ll let you decide what you wish to do from there.” Pentious bit his lip and murmured, “If I were you, I would use the opportunity to make a new deal with Valentino, one that overrides your current one. Wipe away the debt.”  
  
Angel continued to frown even as he was unable to help leaning into Pent’s gentle touch. “I ain’t got nothin’ ta offer him,” he said quietly. “Val wouldn’t part with his favorite toy anyway. He makes a _lotta_ money off me.”  
  
“So don’t give him any choice in the matter,” Pentious said before planting a kiss to Angel’s cheek and nuzzling into the side of his head. “You’ll have the knife for a time. If he’s under the assumption that I’m the one keeping it from him, that leaves you with an opening to force his hand.”  
  
Angel flinched, nearly knocking Pent’s mostly empty teacup out of the snake’s grasp. _Threaten_ Val? That had to be one of the boldest (and _stupidest)_ things he’d ever heard...but he probably shouldn’t be surprised by this shit anymore. The dumb snake already displayed open hostility towards Val at nearly every chance he got as if they were both Overlords on equal footing rather than a surly Kingpin snarling at the heels of a _much_ more powerful enemy. “Pen, I’d be _dead_ after that. He wouldn’t let me live freely even if I grew the nuts an’ took a leaf outta your crazy ass book.”  
  
Pentious removed his hand from Angel’s hair, dropping it to the spider’s nape in a warm gentle press. “Then be sure to word your offer _carefully._ Leave no loopholes to be exploited and don't give him an _inch_ of wiggle-room.” He smiled weakly and said, “You know him better than I do so you’ll know what to look for. Take advantage of that knowledge.”  
  
Angel sighed as Pent put his teacup back in his saucer and wrapped his arms around the spider's shoulders to pull him into a tender kiss. Angel allowed it, both sets of hands coming up to run along Pentious' sides and back as he let the other man's tongue slip into his mouth. If this was how the snake plotted, no wonder so many of his plans went to shit. He was asking for them both to take a fuckton of risks for the smallest _chance_ to come out on top. In truth, every one of their options was some flavor of shitty, but the worst of them all was just letting Val have his way. The mere thought of Pentious being erased or enslaved the same as he was made Angel feel sick to his stomach.  
  
Whimpering into the kiss, Angel shifted to straddle Pent's tail, dinner forgotten on the tray behind him as he focused on the man he pinned to the chaise.   
  
In the end, there wasn’t gonna be much of a choice to make. He was simply in too deep. 

* * *

The next day, Angel woke to see that Pent was already up, leaning against the rim of the bed with pillows cushioning his back as he held a cup of tea in one hand and his mobile in the other. As soon as he noticed Angel was awake, the snake shifted and set his phone off to the side. “Good morning,” Pent murmured, taking a sip as Angel sat up and tousled his own tangled bedhead. “Breakfast is being made, but we can have your coffee brought up here beforehand if need be.”  
  
Yawning loudly, Angel shook his head before rolling on top of the snake, resting his chin just underneath the eye in the center of the other man’s sternum. “It can wait,” he said, appreciating the subtle rise and fall of Pent’s chest as the smooth scales expanded with every breath.  
  
Angel hadn’t slept well at all, too distracted by the multitude of ways shit could and _would_ go sideways when Pent enacted his so called ‘plan’. But he didn’t want another fight or disagreement, not on what might very well be their last day together so he bit back his concerns and instead offered the other man a tired smile. “We still goin’ to the boardwalk today?” he asked, watching as Pent took another drink, the other man’s adam’s apple dropping low as he swallowed.  
  
“That was the plan, unless you changed your mind?” Pent asked with a raised brow, bringing his free hand up to tangle his talons in Angel’s fringe. “I think we could both use the distraction going into tomorrow at any rate.”  
  
Heh, that was a fucking _understatement._ Angel nodded and let his upper arms come up to loosely clasp Pent’s shoulders while the lower set rested on top of the sheets. “Yeah, that’s for sure.”  
  
Though it was weird hearing Pentious advocating for a distraction. Normally the snake was all about focusing on the task at hand and careful preparation, but instead Pentious was seeking the temporary pleasure that going on their _not-date_ date would bring. The more Angel thought about it, the more he worried that this was the snake’s way of saying _goodbye_.  
  
Instead of prodding Pent, Angel just crawled out of the sheets and went to his duffel bag, pulling out the bundle of clothes he’d thrown together in his rush to leave the Hotel. He hadn’t packed any trendy outfits (Angel assumed that he was being called back for one last romp in the sheets after all), but the short pink sundress he’d grabbed wouldn’t be out of place on the boardwalk (or be too damn hot to walk around in).  
  
Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Pent was getting up as well, the blankets sliding off his naked tail and onto the bed as he headed to the walk-in closet. “You gonna wear your Hawaiian shirt?” Angel teased with a small smile as he stood and grabbed a white bra and matching panties, putting them on and adjusting the straps until he felt secure and lifted. Underwear in place, he slipped the flowy skirt over his head, fitting his arms through the peasant sleeves before pulling the hem down to cover his upper thighs.  
  
Pent tugged on a white sleeveless undershirt and said, “I doubt I’ll ever wear it _again_ after how thoroughly I was ridiculed.” He thumbed through the rack of clothes and pulled out a blue-button down with a wave pattern that ran along the bottom of the short sleeves and the hemline. “Though for someone who has consistently derided my fashion, you certainly are fond of _stealing_ it.” He turned and gave Angel a pointed scowl. "I’m missing _four_ hoodies.”  
  
Angel grinned and picked at one of the embroidered roses sewn along the skirt of his pink dress. “Your style's dorky as hell, but still cute. 'Sides, you got plenty of hoodies ta pick from. It's not like you’re gonna miss ‘em.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent took his hat off the wall post to shift it into a baseball cap, turning the accessory backwards and sliding it on over his hood. “Theft is _still_ theft,” he said, slithering out of the closet and closing the door behind him so Nugs wouldn’t wander inside. “You also have quite the collection of clothes and you don’t see me stealing from you.”  
  
“That’s because you don’t got the titties ta fill ‘em out,” Angel said, sidling up to Pent and cupping the snake’s pecs through his clothes, giving the muscle a playful pinch. “Don’t worry, I think your lil’ _A cups_ are adorable as hell.”  
  
Pent just sighed and batted Angel’s hands off his chest. “Even if I was endowed with a sufficient bust, I would never be caught dead in most of your wardrobe.” He glanced to Angel’s dress and said, "This right here is rather nice, but the vast majority of the clothes in your closet are poorly made and just... _well-”_ _  
_  
 _“Skanky?”_ Angel finished with a knowing grin. “Eh, I go back an’ forth between the soft-pastel girly shit-” He pulled up the short hemline of his dress, exposing his upper-thighs. “-an’ the _slut-_ wear.”  
  
“Well, I think it would be interesting to see you in more masculine attire,” Pentious said as he slithered back to the bed, folding the sheets and organizing the pillows to be more aesthetically pleasing. “Even if it was still _pink.”_  
  
Angel hummed and grabbed his makeup bag out of his duffel before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and apply his face. “I wore full suits most of my life. Ain’t a _huge_ fan, but every once in a while I get the urge ta wear pants.” He smiled as Pentious followed him into the bathroom, the snake sidling next to him to grab his own toothbrush. As stupid as it was, their little tradition of brushing their teeth together was something Angel had grown to enjoy.  
  
Fuck, he was gonna miss it.  
  
“Well I’ve made most of my own suits. It wouldn’t be difficult to acquire some pink fabric and simply make one.” Pent wet the bristles and then plucked at the sleeves of Angel’s dress, specifically the ones on his secondary arms. “Though pattern concessions would need to be made for your extra limbs.”  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. “You offerin’ ta make me a suit?” he asked before sticking the toothbrush in his mouth, watching the snake in the mirror as he squeezed out some toothpaste and fumbled with the cap.  
  
 _“Perhaps._ I’ll consider it should I find myself in need of a project to occupy myself with,” Pent said with a shrug before beginning to brush his own teeth.  
  
When it came time to spit, they both fought for the sink before Angel managed to push Pent back with all four of his arms and claim victory. He spit and laughed as the snake just scowled, cheeks still puffed up with saliva and foam before he leaned over and spit as well. “Just because you’re in my space doesn’t mean you’re allowed to take over my home,” Pent huffed, wiping his mouth with a washcloth as Angel set his toothbrush aside and began to apply his makeup.  
  
“Shouldn’t have let me in then,” Angel reminded with a chuckle, choosing a softer look for the day that included a rosy blush, a small cat eye, and pink lips. “I coulda been down in the guest room, but _someone_ wanted me up here.” He looked at Pent in the mirror as the snake stubbornly lifted his chin and crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey, I ain’t complainin’. I like the big bed.” He reached over with one of his lower arms, pinching Pent’s hip as he began packing up the makeup bag with his other three hands.  
  
Pentious clicked his tongue and gave a playful shove to Angel’s shoulder. “I _could_ always kick you out,” he said before turning to slither out of the bathroom, only for Angel to grab his arm and pull his back flush into the spider’s fluffy chest.  
  
“‘Cept you’re _not,”_ Angel teased, hooking his chin over Pent’s shoulder and grinning up at the snake. “Especially when I’m givin’ ya free access to the goods.” He gave an exaggerated moan and rubbed his boobs against Pent’s spine, enjoying the pink flush that rose to the other man's cheeks in response. “Plus all the back rubs you could ever want.”  
  
Exhaling, Pent twisted in Angel's hold and brought his hands up to boldly cup Angel’s breasts through the dress, squeezing firmly. “You do realize that _tit_ for _tat_ isn’t supposed to be taken _literally,_ yes?” he said, smiling through the flush that tinged his scaley cheeks. “In any case, the rubdowns are appreciated. My back is far less sore for it," Pent added, releasing Angel to head back into the bedroom.  
  
Angel just laughed and followed him out of the master bath, leaning over to pet Nugs who was now awake and drinking from their water bowl. “I’ll bet. You’ve got the worst knots I’ve ever fuckin’ seen.” But that wasn’t all too surprising after spending a year watching Pentious bend awkwardly over worktables or contort himself to fit underneath his engines, nevermind all the insanely heavy equipment he worked with. “Ya got plenty of cash for regular massages. Why haven’t ya ever tried that out, huh?”  
  
Pentious raised an eyebrow at him and said, “In all the time we’ve known each other, have I _ever_ been fond of being touched by strangers?” When Angel didn’t have an answer, Pent nodded. “There’s very few people I will trust my physical body with. Consider yourself fortunate to be among them.”  
  
Frowning, Angel straightened up and went to slip on some closed-toe sandals. That was right. He’d gotten so used to being intimate with the snake that he’d nearly forgotten just how goddamn _jumpy_ Pent was in the beginning. Fuck, Pentious had practically ripped his head off that first day in the bathroom when he cupped his waist. But Angel just couldn’t help himself at the time. He’d never seen a fella with _that_ kind of natural build and his curiosity had gotten the better of him.  
  
Now he was spending every night wrapped tight around that thick tail like it belonged to him.  
  
Angel chuckled to himself and then sidled up to Pent. "Hey, take a selfie with me," he said, wrapping one arm around the snake's waist to pull him in close. "While my makeup still looks nice."   
  
Pent blinked and then said, "Only if you take it. We both know how my pictures usually end up." He passed his phone to Angel before adding, "Use mine. The camera is _far_ superior."   
  
Rolling his eyes, Angel took the snake's phone and opened the front facing camera, shifting them back a few steps to get the good natural light from the windows. "Alright, gimme a goddamn smile, ya goof," he said, tapping his finger against the shutter several times to get a burst of pictures. After they'd taken a couple of photos in various poses (Pentious insisting on several with dorky little peace signs), Angel flipped back through the album and selected the best ones to forward to himself. "Now doesn't that look cute?" he asked, enlarging one photo in specific of them both with an arm around each other's shoulder, Angel pressing a kiss to Pent's cheek as he flipped off the camera.   
  
"You do have an eye for this sort of thing," Pent agreed with a chuckle, taking his phone back from Angel and straightening his hat. "Now, let's eat before we head out to the park. I'm famished, but I refuse to resort to faire food for breakfast." He gave a shudder and Angel nodded in agreement as they both headed to the door. He'd eaten a lot of questionable shit over the years, but carnival food this early was definitely pushing it, especially for being _sober._  
  
It was close to mid-morning when they arrived at the boardwalk, Pent sunscreened up and carrying a plain white parasol to shade them both as they wandered through the growing crowds.  
  
“It’s rather strange to think that we were chained the last time we were here, isn’t it?” Pent said with a chuckle as they passed the various food and drink stands interspersed by carnival games bursting with overstuffed plushies and cheap looking plastic toys.  
  
“I mean, kinda?” Angel said with a chuckle, tucking his upper set of arms back behind his head. “We only just got our asses unshackled a few days ago. It ain’t been that long yet.” He grinned as he caught sight of the wooden coaster soaring above them and reached over with one of his lower arms, tugging at the hem of Pent’s shirt to get his attention. “You’ve ridden a roller coaster before right?” he asked, pointing it out with his opposite hand.  
  
Pent nodded, lifting his head to watch as the cars rolled past, carrying screaming guests through the air at break-neck speed. “Yes, but it was a long time ago.” He sighed and added, “I remember the _stares_ more than any of the rides. I must have looked rather pathetic being by myself.”  
  
That did paint a pretty sad picture, but what else was new with Pentious? “Good thing you’re with me this time around then, huh?” Angel said, taking Pent’s hand and squeezing it in his own. He saw the snake's lips quirk into a small smile and Pent squeezed his fingers right back, curling his talons over Angel's palm as the spider insisted, “Should be more fun this way too.”  
  
“Did you ever go to one of these parks when you were alive?” Pent asked as they headed to the end of the line for the coaster in question which was still fairly reasonable given how early it was. “New York had, what was it... _Cone Island?”_  
  
Angel snorted, resisting the urge to fall into a full blown snicker at the snake’s expense. “Close, _Coney_ Island is what you’re thinkin’ of," he corrected as he thumbed over the back of Pent’s hand. “We had way more parks than that, but I went there plenty as a kid. I loved the coasters, but Molls preferred the dark rides and carousels.”  
  
Pent hummed and glanced over to the carousel further down, the attraction just barely visible from their spot in the line. “I was never fond of real horses, but the fake ones seem manageable enough.”  
  
“Scared of ponies?” Angel asked, stepping forward with the line as the previous guests exited the train cars to let them climb in. Pent let go of his hand to put his parasol into the cabinets set out for any loose belongings while Angel got into the third car back, scooting to make room for the snake.   
  
Pent bit his lip, awkwardly arranging his tail in order to fit and slide the safety rail down. “Real horses spook very easily and I cannot tell you how many times I was nearly _trampled_ by one in the street as a small child.” He shuddered as the conductor gave a cursory check of all the rails before returning to their podium at the front of the platform. “You could not pay me to ride one of those animals. Give me a car, a boat, or a plane any day of the week, but you shall not mount me atop a _horse.”_  
  
Angel leaned in and pet a hand down the front of Pent's tail, barely skimming the other man's cloaca under the hem of his undershirt. “Mmm, good thing I can think of plenty better places ta _mount_ ya, huh?”  
  
He barely heard Pent’s embarrassed squawk as the coaster kicked to life, chugging along the tracks in an upward slide that slowly became more and more steep. Angel laughed and kissed Pent’s cheek, still brushing over the snake's tail underneath the railing as his other three rested atop the warm metal bar.  
  
Adrenaline began to climb as the carnival below them became smaller and smaller until they were almost as high up as the ferris wheel near the park exit. Angel glanced to Pent, seeing that the snake was breathing heavier now, his visible eyes a little more wide and darting around nervously. “You ok?” he asked, shifting his hand from the top of Pent's tail to the other man's back, letting his fingers tease over the outline of the snake's spine through the blue-button down.  
  
Pent exhaled and nodded, swallowing thickly. “Just...not used to being _this_ high up without being enclosed in my airship,” he said with a weak chuckle. “I forgot how _exposed_ we are on a roller coaster.” He looked to Angel and gave an embarrassed bow of his head. “I’m not going to faint, if that’s what has you worried.” At that very moment they hit the top of the hill and Angel felt Pent stiffen next to him as the hydraulics let out a loud distinctive hiss. _"Oh shit,"_ Pent breathed as the first car rounded the crescent before suddenly the entire train began to plummet. Angel raised two of his hands and gave an excited _whoop_ as Pent immediately clung to him, talons digging into the spider’s shoulders and sides.  
  
“This is so much _worse_ than I remember!” Pent shouted over the mechanical clack and shrieking of the other passengers as they bounced onto the lower hill before turning in a steep curve to round the entire width of the track.   
  
Angel just laughed, happy to have the wind tangling his hair, the sun on his face, and a man in his arms. “You’re _fine,”_ he said loudly as the train dipped into a tunnel section only to come back out and climb another massive hill. He grinned and met Pent’s eyes at the top just before they fell, their asses momentarily leaving the bottom of the seats before gravity began to drag them back down along with the train car. Pent whimpered and only tightened his grip, the tip of his tail wrapping around one of Angel's feet as they climbed the final hill. Angel kept smiling, planting a kiss to the snake's cheek before taking one of the other man's hands, forcing his fingers loose and intertwining them with his own. "I got you," he insisted as they reached the top. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you on my watch, _Simon."_   
  
Pent's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and terror as they dropped, clinging to one another as the train careened along the wooden slates before finally slowing down to chug back into the main station. Once the car pulled to a stop, Pent slowly loosened his grip and took a few deep breaths before schooling his face like he’d hadn’t been having a mild panic attack the whole ride through. Angel snickered and stroked down his back and shoulders with one of his free hands as the rails all lifted up to let them get out on the other side of the platform. “No more coasters, huh?” Angel said as he offered Pent a hand.  
  
Swallowing, Pent let Angel help him up before going to retrieve his umbrella with slightly shaky fingers. “I’ll survive riding a few more, though I ask that we space them out with other attractions if possible.” He let out a deep exhale and touched his chest. “It will give my _heart_ some time to rest.”  
  
“Heh, you really are an old man,” Angel teased as they descended the steps of the exit that fed back out into the park. “Alright, then let’s find a dark ride and get you calm again,” he murmured, reaching out to stroke down Pent's shoulders until the other man was more or less breathing normally again. Pent nodded and took one of Angel’s hands into his own as they merged with the normal park traffic and began to look for their next ride. All the while, Angel felt his heart swell in his chest and he hoped to God (if there was one) that Pent couldn’t feel his stuttering pulse through their palms.  
  
To hold another fella’s hand in a public place was a pipe dream when he was alive and yet here he fucking was.  
  
He almost wished his dad was here, just to laugh in his stupid fucking face.  
  
 _Almost._  
  
As they rode the various attractions, Pent talked about the engineering involved in each ride, pointing out the flaws in the mechanisms and animatronics that Angel would never have noticed in a million years. Somehow rather than ruin the experience, it actually made him appreciate it more. Angel had always known this sort of shit was a lot of work, but being with someone who could actually explain how it all came together gave him a much clearer sense of how something complicated (like a roller coaster) functioned. Of course, Pent’s shameless enthusiasm for over-explaining nerdy shit certainly helped.  
  
The snake was actually real charming when he let loose.   
  
Occasionally they took a break from rides to play the games that were set up in booths between the various attractions. Pent made sure to steer Angel away from the ones that he claimed were “physically impossible” and rigged from the start such as the rope ladder (“The ends are twisted so that no matter how well you grip the rungs, you will ultimately lose your balance and fall over the side,”) and the milk bottle toss (“The baseballs are designed to be too large to fit through the neck of the container. You’ll only ever glance off the top,”).

Instead they ended up at one of the shooting ranges with Angel’s accuracy scoring them a set of stuffed cartoon apples in blue Hawaiian shirts (“Look, they match ya!”) along with a bright rainbow pinwheel hat which Angel immediately swapped with Pent’s normal hat (stealing the snake’s accessory for himself of course).  
  
After a ride on the carousel (“As suspected, these are _far_ superior to real horses,”) they stopped to get some food, splitting a tray of nachos and a cone of electric blue cotton candy (“It’s called candy _floss._ Ugh, why do Americans always ruin _everything?”)_ before finding an empty bench to plop down on. Pent set up his parasol so they could both huddle under it for some shade as they pressed hip to hip and chewed through their sickeningly sweet and salty carnival lunch.  
  
“I haven’t eaten food this disgusting in quite some time,” Pent remarked, sliding another nacho into his mouth and chewing. He swallowed and glanced back to Angel with a snide smirk. “You have terrible taste.”  
  
“You’re still eatin’ it,” Angel said, grinning right back as he pulled off a fresh chunk of cotton candy. “So it can’t be _all_ that bad.”  
  
Pent snorted and lifted his chin, licking some queso off his thumb. “If I can eat your asshole, I can handle some sub-par nachos.”  
  
Angel nearly choked, leaning hard into Pentious as he struggled to keep hold of the now crumpled paper cone in his fist. After a few deep wheezes, he shook his head and muttered, “How the fuck do you blush like a goddamn _schoolgirl_ wheneva I crack a sex joke at you and then say shit like _that_ without battin’ a single eye!?”   
  
Pent shrugged and smiled. “What? It’s simply the truth,” he said, lifting his hand from the spider’s thigh to pull off a piece of cotton candy for himself. “I certainly don’t engage in oral sex for the _flavors_ it presents.”  
  
Snickering, Angel just smiled as he watched Pent roll the cotton candy onto his tongue, curling the appendage back between his fangs. “I swear, sometimes you make shit sound so goddamn unsexy. It’s pretty unbelievable how the fuck I still find you attractive.”  
  
“I could say the very same thing about you,” Pent teased, his hand lowering back to Angel’s thigh to slide up and down until his fingers brushed over the hem of Angel’s dress. “So either we both have very good taste or very _terrible_ taste.”  
  
“Why not both?” Angel countered with a wink, wrapping one arm around Pent’s shoulders. “Trashy and classy are two sides of the same coin, ain’t they?”  
  
“In a _way,”_ Pent agreed, stealing more cotton candy, only for Angel to lean in and take a bite from the chunk in his hand. The snake huffed, watching as Angel swallowed the mouthful and waggled his now blue-stained tongue at him. “You’re _such_ a little tart," he muttered, pinching the top of Angel's exposed leg.  
  
Angel just grinned and kissed his cheek. “Tart is British for slut, right?” he said as Pent stuffed the rest of the cotton candy into his own mouth. “Cuz if you’re tryin’ ta insult me, you’ll have ta think of somethin’ better than that."  
  
Humming, Pent passed the box of gooey nachos over to Angel and said, “Whoever said it was meant to be an insult?” He winked and Angel laughed, gripping Pent’s shoulder all the tighter as he scooped up a few cheese-damp chips and shoveled them into his mouth before they could drip onto his dress.  
  
He couldn't ever remember having this much fun with another guy before. All his best memories were with women (specifically Cherri and Molly). What was even weirder was the fact that all the shit he did with Pentious was pretty damn small and tame when compared to what he was used to. Angel had been to huge ragers before, massive orgies with _tons_ of hot guys who were DTF, amazing fights that blew up literal _city blocks,_ but all of it was beaten out by a box of shitty carnival nachos, a gum-stained bench, and cotton candy so sweet it made his teeth _ache…_  
  
All because of the stupid fucker he was sharing it with.  
  
He sighed and looked at Pent as he shoveled a few nacho chips into his gob, the cheese little more than lukewarm now. “Wanna ride the ferris wheel? Should be real pretty with the sunset,” he said, gesturing toward the massive ride at the end of the boardwalk in question.  
  
Pent glanced up and over his shoulder, shifting the parasol to get a better look. “Oh the view will definitely be worth it,” he said, getting up and collecting his umbrella along their plushies as Angel dumped the remaining nachos and cotton candy into the fly-covered trash can behind them.  
  
The line for the wheel was fairly long as plenty of other people clearly had the same idea they did, but they managed to get into one of the apple-shaped carriages before the sunset started in earnest. Angel grinned as the enormous wheel began to slowly rotate, giving them a nice view of the blood red ocean and the crowds peppered across the black sand beach. He turned back to Pent, surprised (but also relieved) to see that the snake was completely calm next to him as they climbed into the air. “How come you’re only scared of the coasters? Y’know we’re goin’ up even _higher_ on this thing, right?”  
  
Pent sighed and said, “True, but we’re also going a great deal slower so it’s not as, shall we say, _heart-attack_ inducing.” He smiled and leaned into Angel, staring out at the ocean which was sparkling in the light of the dying red sun. “I don’t feel like I’m about to be launched into the bloody sky.”  
  
Angel nodded, wrapping his arms around Pent as the wheel stalled, their compartment swinging idly with the momentum before settling again. “Hey Pen…”  
  
“Hmmm?” the snake hummed, turning to meet Angel’s eye-line, his expression soft and made all the more handsome by the dramatic lighting that reflected off his scales like polished obsidian.  
  
Angel swallowed, the words drying up in his throat as he stared at Pent, noting the way the sun's reflection settled in his red eyes, mirroring the beautiful view behind him. How had it come to this? He’d never had a problem propositioning any fella, flirting, or just chatting folks up, but now it felt like he’d just inhaled a spoonful of peanut butter all because Pent was looking his way.  
  
When he didn’t respond or elaborate, Pent frowned and blinked. “Is everything alright?” he asked as Angel exhaled, dragging a hand down the side of his face in mild frustration.  
  
“Yeah, I just…” Angel huffed and shook his head. “Today’s been...today’s been _real_ fuckin’ good.” He bit his lip and added, “I wish I could just bottle it all up and keep it forever.” As he spoke, his shoulders began to shake and his eyes watered uncomfortably. Angel forced himself to look away from Pent, staring out at the ocean instead as the wheel shifted back to life, taking them up even higher. _“Fuck,_ I’m sorry...I just-”  
  
He felt Pent touch his cheek and suddenly he was being turned and pulled into a tender kiss. Angel whimpered, all four of his arms coming up to hold onto Pentious as his eyes slid closed. The wheel stopped again and slowly Pent pulled back, his hand still stroking over Angel’s face. “I had fun today too,” he murmured in a quiet voice, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped Angel's notice. “But time never stands still, even in eternal damnation. The hands of the clock continue to turn and we’re just along for the ride.” He chuckled and playfully tapped his talons against Angel's cheek and jaw. “Well, as long as our souls _exist_ at any rate.”  
  
Angel sniffled and nodded, his eyes still closed as he clung to the snake. “Yeah…” he agreed, leaning his face into the other man's palm. “Ain’t it a _bitch_ like that?”  
  
He felt Pent laugh and Angel’s throat only tightened all the more as the other Demon gently pulled away, lifting Angel’s head up with one hand. “You should open your eyes. You’re missing the view.”  
  
Swallowing, Angel blinked his eyes open and watched as the last bits of sunlight peeked out along the horizon beyond the vast stretch of sea. The blood reds and oranges had started to fade into more temperate blues and purples with Heaven’s white light cutting through the dim fog that came in with the tide. _“Shit…”_ he said, feeling his breath catch in his throat.  
  
Pent exhaled as one hand idly pet through Angel’s hair. “We didn’t get many sunsets like this in England. Too much rain and smog from the factories.” He shrugged and shook his head. “It’s rather sad to think of how many _‘firsts’_ I experienced only _after_ I died. The limitations of life, I suppose.”  
  
Angel tightened his hold on Pentious as the wheel began to turn again, taking them over the arch of the wheel before rounding to the other side. “Heh, you’re tellin’ me,” Angel murmured, laying his head on Pent’s shoulder as they stared out at the darkening sky. “Y’know, that first day we were chained was the very first time I _ever_ held a fella’s hand in _public…”_  
  
Blinking, Pent glanced down and Angel nodded, blushing softly as he chewed his bottom lip. “Yeah…” he said weak laugh. “So you ain’t the only one who had to wait a literal goddamn _lifetime_ for some firsts.” _  
_  
“If I remember correctly, we weren’t exactly holding hands that day because we were _friends,”_ Pent teased before taking his free hand and interlacing it with one of Angel’s, making the spider inhale sharply through his nose as their fingers locked. “Though circumstances aside, I’m glad I could be your first for _something.”_ _  
_  
Angel snorted and smiled, his heart throbbing deep in his chest as he thumbed over the back of Pent's palm. “You were also the first fella I fucked with two cocks, my first snake,” he lifted his opposite hand, ticking off fingers as he squeezed Pent’s hand. “-first guy ta let me stay the night and _not_ kick my ass to the curb in the mornin’-”  
  
Before he could list off any more, Pent lifted his face up into yet another soft kiss, talons flexing over the spider's shoulder and against his palm. Angel’s eyes went wide for a moment before he sank into it, his free hands digging into the fabric of Pent's shirt before he stood without breaking their kiss. Pent squeaked as Angel straddled the snake’s lap, the carriage swinging wildly with the shift in weight before settling again as Angel leaned into Pent’s chest. Slowly pulling back, he looked down at Pentious and bit his lip, pressing their locked hands against his upper thigh.  
  
A year ago he’d have gladly smeared Pent’s bloody pulp of a carcass against the asphalt without a second thought, now the idea of anyone harming a single goddamn _scale_ on the snake’s body sent him into a worried panic.   
  
_I'd give up everything else if it meant I got to keep this._  
  
“Are you alright?” Pent asked and Angel exhaled, giving him a rather pathetic nod.  
  
“Yeah, just thinkin’ too damn much...” Angel took a few calming breaths and gave the other man a sardonic smile. “I’m pickin’ up some of _your_ bad habits.” Pentious huffed, but didn’t offer any verbal response. Instead he pressed up, kissing Angel again until the spider wrapped his three free arms around him, keeping as close as he physically could if only to feel Pent’s heartbeat against his own.  
  
They continued to make out like teenagers until the carriage descended back down to the ground, the ride conductor coughing loudly to get their attention. Pent blushed a fierce red as Angel dismounted and straightened the skirt of his pink dress next to him. “We may have gotten carried away,” he murmured quietly as some of the other customers hooted after them.   
  
“Fuck ‘em,” Angel said as he squeezed down on Pent’s hand, having refused to let it go the entire time even as he carried their plushies under his opposite arm. “We’re havin’ a damn good day and they can go eat my entire ass."   
  
“Already turning to other partners, hmmm? And here I thought you were a _fan_ of my oral technique,” Pent teased, making Angel snort and devolve into giggles next to him. Shit, it was fun to have Pentious occasionally lean into the dirty jokes, though he was still fond of Pent's embarrassed flushing too.   
  
As they stepped down from the platform, Angel caught sight of thunderclouds rolling in from the sea. He frowned and glanced back to Pent who was staring up at the ferris wheel, completely oblivious. “Hey, I don’t wanna ruin the fun, but looks like we got a storm comin’.” He pointed out the clouds and Pent raised an eyebrow, opening his parasol to hoist it over their heads.  
  
“We’re covered,” he said, laughing at his own pun until he noticed the more serious expression twisting across Angel’s face. “Though I suppose we can take our leave if you’re that concerned about wet fur.”  
  
Angel pursed his lips and tightened his grip on Pent’s fingers. “Rain’s fine, but that’s gonna be a _loud_ one. I can tell.” He met the snake’s eyes and said, “Do ya mind headin’ home a bit early?”  
  
Pent shrugged and then closed the parasol, handing it to Angel so he could take out his phone and call for a taxi. “Not at all, though I’ll have you know that it wasn’t considered a normal day in London without at least a small drizzle,” he said, clearly trying to lighten the mood as they headed toward the parking lot. “A sunny morning was practically a sign of the _end times.”_  
  
Grateful for the distraction, Angel turned away from the growing cluster of clouds and followed Pent as the snake led them to the parking lot to wait for their ride. “You always talk about it like it was the worst place ta live, but ya still never left. If ya hated London so much, why’d ya stay?”  
  
“That’s because for all its many faults, it was my _home,”_ Pent said as he removed the pinwheel hat from his head, taking his own cap back from Angel and placing it over his hood. “I wanted to travel more of course, but I didn’t have the funds for such extravagance until I was married.” He paused, glancing at the approaching storm behind them as he thumbed over the brim of the gag prize. “We made occasional trips out to the countryside and it was beautiful...but I was also incredibly _bored_ without access to my tools and workshop. I can appreciate the beauty of nature, but my world has always been and always will be _industrial.”_ _  
_  
Angel nodded in agreement, watching the cab approach through the app on Pent's screen. As nice as it had been to travel around on occasion, New York’s chaotic stream always felt like home. He was a city-boy and no amount of quaint trips to rural Pennsylvania or Connecticut were ever gonna change that.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, their taxi rolled up and Pent untangled their fingers to open the door, letting Angel in first before sliding onto the seat beside him. The storm hit almost immediately and Angel winced as thunder rumbled through the staticy air that permeated the vehicle's controlled air conditioning. Before he could say anything, Pent reached over and pet down his thigh as they drove through the city, chased along every mile by the howling wind and rain.  
  
Dark clouds circled overhead as they arrived at Pent’s mansion, barely managing to make it inside before getting soaked. “Excellent timing,” Pent said with a small laugh as he handed the parasol and their carnival prizes to one of the eggs in the foyer. “A moment later and we would have been doused for sure.”  
  
Suddenly a loud boom echoed through the house and Angel practically jumped, caging his arms around himself as lightning flashed behind the windows. “Fuck, I _hate_ that shit,” he muttered as Pent frowned and lifted both hands to brush over Angel's shoulders.  
  
“How about we get settled while the minions make us something to drink?” Pent suggested, gently steering Angel toward the staircase and away from the large windows flanking the front door. Angel nodded and followed Pentious up the stairs, flinching each time he saw a flash of lightning out of the corner of his eye. Then the thunder followed and he squeaked, grabbing Pent’s arm in a vice grip. The snake sighed, but hurried his pace, unlocking the door and letting Angel go on through before shutting it behind them.  
  
Pent must have soundproofed his bedroom with stronger stuff than the main foyer because it was much quieter, though not entirely muted. Angel watched the clouds through the windows until Pentious drew the curtains with his remote, hiding away the lightning and leaving only the interior lights of the wall sconces and the crystal chandelier to illuminate the room. “What would you like to have brought up?” Pent asked as he slithered over to the bed to plug his phone into the charging station. “We can send the eggs to the store if needed.”  
  
Angel shook his head and walked back over to the mattress, taking off his shoes and sitting down on the black silk sheets. “I don’t need nothin’. I usually just stay under the covers ‘til it’s ova,” he said, grabbing the blankets and tugging them over his long legs. “But thanks fer checkin’.”  
  
Smiling, Pent leaned over and nuzzled Angel’s brow before removing his blue button-down and hat, folding the fabric before dropping the shirt and accessory on top of his dresser. “It’s not a problem. In the meantime, what shall we have for dinner?”  
  
The casualness of the conversation made Angel’s heart clench and he exhaled slowly. “I don’t got a preference,” he murmured as he watched Pent slip under the covers beside him, opening the drawer to the nightstand to retrieve his tablet and dorky little reading glasses.  
  
“Hmmm, well we could have the eggboiz make something or order a take away,” Pent said with a shrug as Angel curled into his side, tucking his legs up against Pent’s tail. “Do you eat curry?” he asked, settling his glasses over his nose before turning on his tablet and opening a delivery app.  
  
“What, like Thai food?” Angel said with a raised brow, looking down at the menu that Pentious was casually perusing. “I usually avoid that stuff for work.” Pent’s confused expression made Angel chuckle and shake his head. “It ain’t exactly good fer keepin’ a clean asshole, y’know. Same with Mexican food. Tastes good, but when you’re gettin’ dicked by at least five different fellas in a _day-”_  
  
Holding up a hand, Pent groaned and said, “Yes, I understand. No need to elaborate any further.” He moved to flick away from the page, but Angel grabbed his wrist, keeping the menu open.  
  
“Ya can order it. It’s just one night,” Angel said, resting his chin on the other man's bare shoulder. “‘Sides, I got ta pick the crap we ate at the carnival so you should take dinner.”  
  
“If you’re sure,” Pent said before scrolling through the items. “Their portions are very large so we could probably just share. Red is my preference, but if you like yellow or-” He trailed off as Angel reached over and added a red curry with tofu and extra mushrooms to the cart. “Well, alright then.” He placed the order and set the tablet aside. “It should be here in an hour depending on how much the roads flood.” As Pent finished his sentence, another loud boom of thunder shuddered through the house, making Angel flinch and curl even deeper under the blankets. In response, Pent sighed and gently pet over his back. "Do you want me to put on a movie?" he asked, gesturing back to the tablet.   
  
Angel shook his head and looked at Pent, reaching up to remove the snake's readers and place them on top of the screen. "It's easy ta ignore the bullshit outside when I've got my hands full" he said softly, noting the way Pent's brow furrowed. "If ya don't feel up to it-"  
  
"It's hardly a chore," Pent said, shifting to grab the remote that controlled the lights and curtains, dimming the room and leaving them with a soft intimate glow. "And this isn't the first time I've played the role of diversion."  
  
Angel frowned even as Pentious nosed over his cheek. Is that what the snake thought? That Angel was only using him? He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly found it occupied with the other man's forked tongue and he groaned, easily letting himself be seduced by that familiar dance. It was pretty unfair for Pentious to be this good at kissing. How the fuck was he supposed to keep a clear head when he had an eager snake licking into his mouth?  
  
After a moment, Pent pulled back, his eyes half-lidded and a touch playful as he said, “So why don’t you get up here and let me play with your ass one last time before we ruin it with curry?”   
  
Blinking, Angel just shook his head and chuckled, allowing himself to be dragged out from under the covers and lifted to stand on his knees. As much as they needed to have a serious talk (one that they had put off all week), Angel couldn't bring himself to speak. He'd rather take the wonderful distraction being offered than spend the rest of the night circling around each other verbally.   
  
He could be the confident slut who just wanted sex with nothing attached for one more night. He could push aside everything else as long as he got to see Pent smile and hold the snake in his arms before it all went to shit.   
  
Today had been good. Today had been _great._  
  
Why ruin a good thing?  
  
Once Pent’s eyes were on him, he smiled and dragged the pink sundress up and over his head, leaving just the white push-up bra and matching panties he’d worn underneath. “Do I get ta sit on your face?” Angel teased, tucking his upper set of arms back behind his head while his lower set cupped under his bra, bouncing his tits as he gave two small hip thrusts. “Actually, I got an idea.” He flashed Pent a sultry wink and then his lower set of hands slid to pull his underwear down, letting his mostly flaccid cock spring free from the hem. He licked his lips as he stepped out of the fabric, reaching behind himself to drag the panties all the way off his long legs.  
  
“Oh?” Pent asked as Angel leaned over him and grabbed some of the pillows to rearrange them behind the snake. “What pray tell-” he stopped as Angel turned and then mounted Pent, pressing his ass back into the other Demon's face. Giving Angel an amused smack to the thigh, Pent huffed and said, “69ing is _hardly_ a revolutionary concept," as Angel peeled up the hem of the snake’s undershirt to expose his slit. “Especially in _your_ industry.”  
  
“Still fun,” Angel said, shooting Pent a wink over one shoulder as he rubbed over the seam, leaning down to press his tongue to the thick scales. He felt Pent shiver as he massaged into the skin above the slit where Pentious’ cocks were hidden all while lapping at the other man’s cloaca. After a few moments, he felt Pent’s hands come up and spread his ass cheeks and Angel exhaled through his nose as that forked tongue ran up and down his taint. Damn, that always felt _so_ nice. Having a fella who was not only super into oral but also was actually fucking _good_ at it was a blessing Angel never knew he needed until now.  
  
Refusing to get too distracted by the snake’s sinful licking, Angel continued his own slow tease, paying attention to the minute shifts underneath Pent's scales that were the only clues he was getting anywhere with his gentle touches. Unlike most men who he got to feel go from flaccid to hard, Pent’s cocks wouldn’t even be ready to pop out until they were full blown erections. The closest Angel could get was rubbing against the pouch, feeling the outline of both shafts as they began to firm up under the other man’s smooth skin.

Meanwhile Pent's cloaca had started to leak and Angel eagerly lapped up the clear slick, giving a soft moan as he dipped his tongue inside. Pent stiffened underneath him and Angel chuckled, petting over the other man’s tail before raising his head. “Don’t worry, just a little tongue action. I won’t stick anythin’ inside ya without givin’ some warnin’ first.” He kissed the slit and then lifted his head, noting that all of the eyes on Pent’s tail were staring at him with dilated pupils. “Heh, I always forget you can see this.” He made a show of scooping up some of the fluid with his index and middle finger, licking the pads clean and sucking on his fingers hard enough to hollow his cheeks. Immediately Angel felt the snake’s cocks pulse through the scales and he couldn’t help the laugh that belted out in response. “Mmmm, ya like that huh?” he teased, leaning back down to run his tongue along the slit before teasing back inside, keeping his eyes locked on the cluster of pupils that stared right back at him.  
  
Huffing, Pent pulled back from rimming to nip at Angel’s ass. “You’re being rather _cruel_ I hope you know,” he said, digging his claws into Angel’s thighs before releasing the spider’s legs and groping for the control panel on the bed.  
  
“You can always look away,” Angel mocked, glancing over as Pent hit a button, opening a compartment on the side of the sunken frame that he’d never noticed before. “What’s that?” He paused and blinked as the drawer revealed a small collection of expensive looking sex toys. “Oh _shit!_ That’s where you’ve been hidin’ your junk?” he said, reaching out to comb through the contents with one hand.  
  
Pent batted his fingers away, fumbling for a small bottle of lube inside the deep basin. “Nothing in there should be unfamiliar to you,” he muttered, popping the cap and smearing some clear slick across the talons of both hands.  
  
 _“So?”_ Angel said as his eyes flickered over the various toys. Admittedly, it was all pretty standard for a dom: coupla’ crops and leather floggers, a nice broad wooden paddle, blindfolds, silk, rope, _and_ leather restraints (along with matching collars, leashes, and gags). “Shit, you should have brought some of this to the Hotel. I woulda let you have a go with this bad bitch.” He lifted the paddle and grinned only for Pent to snatch the toy back from him and place it inside the drawer.  
  
“I was planning on being _celibate_ the whole year through,” Pent reminded, shutting the drawer and setting the bottle of lube aside. “You were the one who decided to change the nature of our relationship.”  
  
Angel inhaled sharply as he felt the tease of those slick fingers against his rim. “Are ya complainin’? I’ve been fuckin’ you _good_ these last few months.” He hissed as two talons pressed in, curling against his walls as soon as they were deep enough.  
  
Pressing a kiss to Angel’s taint, Pent ran his other hand down Angel’s thigh, thumbing the back of his knee and tickling the sensitive skin beneath the white fur. “In any case, now you’ve seen my toolbox. Are you impressed?” he asked sarcastically as his fingers trailed back up to work over Angel’s cock which was now fully hard and swinging between his spread legs.  
  
“Hmmm, I might have been if I didn’t already know your kinks,” Angel replied, rubbing over the thick bulge above Pent’s wet cloaca. “Back when I still thought you were this prudish baby, seein’ _that_ cache woulda blown my mind.” He slowly began to press down on the snake’s pouch, groaning as he felt the thick members shift, the wet tips now peeking out through the seam. “Well hello there, boys,” he laughed, continuing to slowly massage them out until both the bulbous heads were free and the shafts began to emerge in earnest.  
  
“Must you _talk_ to my genitalia?” Pent asked as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Angel, his opposite hand firmly squeezing the base of the spider’s own throbbing cock.  
  
Angel grinned and pressed a kiss to one swollen head and then the other. “They’re better conversationalists than most of my regulars,” he joked before sucking one into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he began to bob. Pent’s hips shifted underneath him and Angel groaned around the dick as the snake’s fingers began to press along the outside of his prostate in that frustratingly teasing manner that Pent always used when he was loosening him up.  
  
With all those red eyes on him, Angel sank down, deep-throating the thick cock and swallowing around it while one hand pumped the other. Part of him wanted to make a show of it and tease the snake right back, but the other part wanted to let go and be sloppy, to just enjoy the ride while the storm raged outside. Pent kept going deep with his fingers, not increasing his speed, but pressing into his walls with every thrust as if he was trying to map out Angel’s insides by touch alone. It wasn’t helped by the steady squeeze of those sharp talons around the spider’s dick, equally languid albeit nice and _firm._  
  
Angel was used to getting loose fast, having had way too many years to practice relaxing his muscles for a good pounding, but Pent didn’t seem to care and continued to stretch and push even as Angel opened and yielded to him. He did mercifully add a third finger though and Angel moaned, pulling off to kiss the wet slit before taking the other dick down all the way into his throat, not giving a damn as saliva dribbled over his chin.  
  
His prostate throbbed desperately as Pent continued to needle around it, sending minute sparks up his back, but never giving him the real pressure he needed. Though despite his constant frustration with it, Pent’s teasing never felt cruel. Angel had been with plenty of fellas who withheld his pleasure and made him beg for release, but with Pentious, it was like the snake was actively trying to build it up rather than just be an asshole looking to have a power trip.  
  
 _“There’s something to be said for the careful unravel. My best orgasms have come from long nights stretched all the further by tender foreplay.”_  
  
And that’s exactly what it fucking felt like: being taken apart like he was one of Pentious’ machines strapped to a work bench, broken down and ready to be rebuilt into something _better._  
  
Pulling off the other cock, Angel panted, rocking his hips gently back into Pent’s fingers as the other man carefully pried him open. “As nice as this shit feels,” he murmured, squeezing both dicks as a third hand teased the wet slit at their base. “I _really_ want one of these suckers in me before we get interrupted by the delivery driver.”  
  
“True,” Pent said, his own voice rather husky as he curled his fingers and removed them from Angel’s ass. “I forgot we’re on a bit of a _time limit.”_ He chuckled and leaned up to kiss the back of each of Angel’s thighs before the spider pulled off and turned around, straddling Pent from the front.

The snake’s red eyes were now hazy with lust and Angel grinned as Pentious' lube-slicked talons came up to unhook the clasps of his bra, letting Angel slip out of it before tossing it to the side. “I will say that it’s much easier to take off a bra than a corset or a set of petticoats. It’s one of the many aspects of modernity that I appreciate,” Pent said as he stared up at Angel, one hand tracing the heart that outlined the curve of Angel’s breasts.  
  
Angel smirked and bounced on top of the snake, enjoying the way those eyes followed the jiggle of his bare tits. “I’ll fuckin’ bet,” he teased with a sultry flick of his tongue, arching his back while both lower hands cupped his own knees.  
  
Suddenly a loud boom of thunder clapped through the room and Angel went stiff, his arms immediately dropping to grip Pent’s shoulders as goosebumps ran up the length of his spine. Pent’s brow furrowed and he carefully rolled them over. “You’re ok,” he assured, pressing Angel’s back down into the cluster of pillows as he shifted his tail to lay between the spider’s quaking thighs. “Just _breathe.”_  
  
Angel nodded and swallowed as he raised his legs, bringing his knees up to bracket Pent’s wide hips while the snake mouthed over his throat and shoulder. “Sorry. Wasn’t expectin’ it and that was a _loud_ son of a bitch,” he muttered softly as he grabbed the lube, only for Pent to snatch it out of his hands.  
  
 _“Don’t_ apologize,” Pent said in a firm voice, slicking one cock before setting the bottle back on the rim of the bed. “Just focus on me.” He leaned down and Angel groaned as the other man’s warm weight pinned his body against the soft sheets.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Pent’s shoulders and spine, Angel stared up at the other man as he felt the slick head brush his hole, teasing the rim, but not pressing in. “Missionary, huh?” he murmured, trying to affect his more confident persona even as the echo of thunder outside kept him trembling underneath Pentious. “Kinda _vanilla_ ain’t it?”  
  
The snake smiled and reached his free hand up, thumbing over Angel’s cheek. "Vanilla isn’t _so_ bad," he murmured, leaning down and kissing Angel as he began to guide his cock inside with one hand. Angel tightened his grip on the snake’s back, moaning softly against Pent’s lips as he was stretched all the wider by that beautifully thick shaft.  
  
“Oh _shit,”_ he hissed through his teeth as Pent kept going, not giving him any quarter until he was hilted, leaving his second dick pressed up against Angel’s own pulsing erection.  
  
Pent nodded, pressing his brow to Angel’s as he let out a shuddery breath. “You’re tighter today,” he murmured, leaning down on the elbow of one arm as he adjusted the grip of his other hand to squeeze their erections together.  
  
Angel chuffed, shivering underneath the snake. “Heh, well enjoy it while it lasts,” he murmured just before Pent began to wiggle his hips, circling the head along his walls and rubbing that thick shaft against his prostate. _“Fuck,_ Pen…”  
  
The snake sighed and began to roll into Angel, his glide a smooth undulation that shifted his weight up and down against the spider’s abdomen. It forced Angel to exhale every time Pent pressed in and inhale on every pull out, almost like a meditation. He could sink into the steady pace of Pent’s thrusts, letting the white noise of his own breathing cancel out the storm that battered the house outside. Pentious was a warm shield, a living barrier that covered every inch of his body and made him feel like he was bulletproof even as he was penetrated to the core.  
  
Angel groaned and raised his legs, hooking them around the back of Pent’s thick tail to pull him deeper into the tight clench of his body. He could distantly feel his dick weeping against his stomach and Pent’s fingers, but the steady shift in weight along the cradle of his hips was what had him whining against Pent’s collarbone, fingers scrabbling over the snake’s hood in desperate rakes. Angel wanted to be smothered until he couldn’t hear anything aside from Pent’s pounding heart. He wanted to feel the warmth of his skin and the mist of his breath.  
  
Angel needed the taste of Pent’s lips in his mouth and the burn of his venom thrumming through his veins.  
  
Shit, he’d been through withdrawals that were less painful than this.  
  
Swallowing hard, Angel tilted his head back against the black pillows and let out a desperate whine. “Baby...fuckin’ bite me. _Please_ bite me,” he breathed, clinging helplessly to Pent. “I need it. I need it so fuckin’ _bad.”_ Pentious groaned and Angel whimpered as the snake’s eyes met his, the slitted pupils wide and flickering over Angel’s face as they both panted shallowly. Biting his lip, Angel tightened his legs around the snake’s thick tail and gave a series of pulsing squeezes that had him clenching down hard on the other man's dick. “What are ya waitin’ fer? Ya got an open invitation.”  
  
But rather than bite down on the exposed throat, Pent just let out a slow breath before sinking inside all the way, making the spider gasp as their hip bones rubbed against one another. Angel whined when the snake began to press kisses along his jawline, teasing him as he worked his way over Angel’s chin and down the front of his neck. Then Pentious paused as he reached the juncture of the spider’s shoulder, letting out a shaky sigh. _“As you wish,”_ he said quietly, the words almost lost to the howling of the wind outside.  
  
Angel felt those sharp fangs graze across his skin for a few tense moments before they finally sank in _deep._ He let out a full body shudder, holding firm to Pentious as the snake slowly began to thrust again, keeping his mouth locked in Angel’s throat even as his tongue gently soothed over the skin between his teeth.

Pain and pleasure burned through him from his neck down to his pulsing groin, lighting a fire in his veins that enveloped his entire body in gentle warmth. Angel was caught between two yellow fangs that threatened to bury themselves in his flesh forever and two black dicks that pulsed against his pleasure centers, one ruining him from the inside while the other rubbed desperately against his own weeping cock.  
  
After what felt like an eternity (and yet still somehow not long enough), Pent pulled back and Angel felt his heart stop as he met the snake’s eyes again. He was entranced, unable to look away as the other man licked across his own fangs, smearing a small drop of blood that clung to the sharp needle-like teeth.  
  
He had been bitten so many times by so many different men. Sometimes it hurt, sometimes it felt good, but with Pent, it was the perfect mixture of both.

And trapped under the other man’s bulk with snake toxin pulsing through his body, limbs as sloppy and loose as his thoughts, Angel wanted to be _devoured._  
  
But Pentious didn’t stop just because Angel was lost to the haze of a venom-high. The snake continued to fuck into him as he palmed their cocks together, making Angel work to keep his grip on the other man’s back and tail. “Pen,” he panted weakly as his dick throbbed against Pent’s talons, precum dripping helplessly from the swollen slit. “Shit, I _can’t-”_  
  
 _“Don’t,”_ Pent growled through gritted teeth as he tightened his hold on their shafts, making Angel gasp before he leaned down and captured the spider’s mouth in a messy kiss, tail rocking between Angel’s quaking thighs. Angel squirmed, digging his nails into the grooves of Pent’s skin as his entire body hummed with pleasure. He felt like a goddamn snowflake left to melt in the heat of an open hearth.  
  
Or molten steel cradled in the blaze of a lit forge.  
  
Pent broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he panted shallowly against Angel’s cheek. “I’ve got you,” the snake breathed, giving a hard slow thrust, followed by a second and then a third. _"I've got you."_

The overwhelming slams to his sweet spot combined with the far-too intimate mantra sent Angel over the edge with a loud cry. His open-mouthed moaning quickly tapered off into a whimper as his legs slipped to the sheets on either side of Pent’s thick tail, both limbs quivering and sore from just how tightly they'd clung to the snake.  
  
Spurts of cum painted his own belly as Pent pumped him through it, smearing messily across fur and scales alike while the snake’s own needy dick continued to rock against his own. Angel wearily blinked his eyes open again and clenched around him until he felt Pentious snarl and pulse, the snake bowing his head as he bit down on his own lip hard enough to break the skin.  
  
Pent gave two more deep thrusts before shivering and lowering himself carefully to lay on top of Angel, making sure not to compress the spider’s chest too much as they both collapsed in a panting tangle of sweaty limbs and silk.  
  
After a few moments of quiet breathing, Pent lifted his head and murmured, “I hope you’re comfortable because I’m not moving from this spot for quite some time.”  
  
Exhaling through his nose, Angel nodded. “I got a betta spot to put that head of yours.” He lifted an arm to grope his tits and Pent sighed, spent cock slipping out of Angel as he shuffled up to lay his head on top of the spider’s fluffy chest. “Nice an’ pillowy, right?” Angel said as he pet down the snake’s hood.  
  
“We’ve already established that I’m a fan of your breasts,” Pentious muttered tiredly, reaching his clean hand up to flick Angel’s brow. “Stop fishing for compliments, you vain brat.”  
  
Angel chuckled as he stared up at the ceiling, taking in the details of the tray design and chandelier that sat in the middle of it all. He could hear the storm rumbling distantly outside, but it had clearly passed, moving further into the valley and toward the west side of the city.  
  
Before they could do more than catch their breath, there was a distinctive knock at the door, too hesitant and quiet to be anything other than the eggboiz. Pentious groaned and pushed up onto his elbows, reaching for the blankets that had been kicked down to Angel’s feet. “That will be dinner,” he muttered as he dragged the sheets up and over their lower bodies to leave only their chests exposed. “Come in,” he called as he laid his head back against Angel’s tits.  
  
There was a pause and then the door opened to admit a small group of eggs holding a takeout bag marked with the logo Angel had seen on the delivery app. “Hey boss! Dinner’s here for you guys!”  
  
Pent just flapped a hand toward the coffee table next to the chaise and several more eggs marched in with plates, silverware, and two cups of water. “Do you need anything else, sir?” one of them asked as the rest filed out, waiting at the top of the stairs for further instructions.  
  
“No, now leave us,” Pentious groused even as Angel chuckled and lifted one arm to give a friendly wave to the eggboiz.  
  
The eggs smiled and returned the wave. “Ok! Also, congrats on the sex, boss!”  
  
Pent hissed and grabbed the nearest pillow, sitting up to chuck it at the retreating eggboiz, but only succeeding in smacking the door as it closed behind them. Angel chuckled and looked at Pent as he leaned back against the stack of pillows cushioning his shoulders. _“Aw,_ they’re just happy for ya.”  
  
“They’re _imbeciles,”_ Pentious groused, slowly sliding off of Angel and pursing his lips at the mess of cum between them. “Well these sheets are going right into the wash tomorrow.”  
  
“I call not sleepin’ in the wet spot,” Angel said as he slowly rolled over and tried to stand, only for his shaky legs to wobble underneath him. Pent immediately rose up and grabbed him by the hip and shoulder, steadying Angel before he toppled back onto the bed. “Shit, your venom is still makin’ me fuzzy…” Angel laughed and leaned over, kissing Pent’s cheek. “Feels pretty nice actually.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent helped Angel walk to the rim of the bed and step out before he slithered to the linen closet in the bathroom, coming back with a towel. “Bend over and spread your legs,” he said as Angel hobbled to the chaise, sore from the good fucking and still fighting against his partially paralyzed muscles.  
  
“Mmm, round two already?” Angel teased as he gripped the back of the chaise and leaned against it, letting Pent clean off the cum dribbling from his gaping hole.  
  
“You’re _not_ getting semen on my furniture,” Pentious said with a small huff before moving the towel to Angel’s front, cleaning his soft dick and stomach before wiping down his own flaccid members.  
  
Angel snickered and turned around to grab both of Pent’s cocks once they were clean, giving them an affectionate squeeze as he tucked them back into the snake’s cloaca. “Like you ain’t got the cash for dry cleanin’ this shit,” he said as he sat his bare ass in one of the chairs, unpacking the tub of curry and ladling out some on both of their plates. “You want rice or are ya watchin’ that girlish figure of yours?”  
  
“Not too much. It’s very filling,” Pent murmured as he tossed the towel into the laundry chute by his closet. Stretching out his arms, he slithered over and laid on the chaise, tugging the hem of his undershirt down to cover his slightly swollen cloaca.  
  
As they tucked into dinner, Fat Nuggets tumbled out of their basket with an adorably wide yawn, trotting over to nudge at Angel’s feet. “Oh hey, Nuggies. Glad you were able to sleep through all that,” Angel said, picking up his pig and planting a fat kiss on their head. “Woulda been awkward if you had decided you wanted cuddles while daddy was gettin’ _plowed.”_ _  
_  
Pent winced. “More than awkward, I’d wager,” he amended as he picked up his own fork and began to mix the rice and curry, spooning it up into his mouth with a contented sigh. “Mmmm, there’s nothing like curry on a rainy day.” He smiled softly as he swallowed and Angel couldn’t help but mirror the expression, petting Nugs with one hand as he watched Pent eat.  
  
“This your comfort food?” Angel asked with a raised brow as he mixed his own rice. “How come ya don’t ever make it?”  
  
“Oh, I can’t cook worth a damn,” Pent said with a laugh, waving Angel off. “Baking is simple. You follow the instructions to the letter and you end up with a beautiful product, but cooking requires _actual_ skill.” He took another forkful into his mouth and sighed, licking the utensil clean that his ridiculous tongue of his. “I leave that to the eggs for a reason.”  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and began to eat as well, giving Nugs a spoonful of plain rice to distract the pig from trying to dive headfirst into his plate. “I hope you know how fuckin’ ridiculous you sound. You designed your own custom blimp, but ya can’t manage a goddamn _curry?”_ _  
_  
Pent shrugged, twirling his fork before scooping up more curried rice. “There is a limit to even _my_ eclectic set of talents. In any case, I choose to ‘stay in my lane’.” He curled the talons of his free hand to make air-quotes and then paused, blinking up at Angel. “That is how that saying goes, yes? I’m using it correctly?”  
  
Snorting, Angel just laughed and shook his head as Nugs happily licked the spoon to clean off any remaining grains of white rice. “Yeah, you’re good, Pen,” he said, giving the other man a playful wink before he set his pig back down to the carpet. “Right on the mark.”  
  
Pentious smiled and Angel found himself once again trapped in the soft glow of those red eyes.   
  
Today had been great. Tonight had been better.  
  
But tomorrow-  
  
Angel frowned, his gaze lowering to watch as a dollop of curry trailed down Pent’s teeth and chin, the distinctive blood red vivid even against his dark scales.  
  
Tomorrow…  
  
 _Fuck._

* * *

Angel watched as the clock on his phone turned from 11:59 to 12:00. Pent was asleep next to him, the snake’s back pressed to Angel’s chest while his tail curled around the spider’s long legs.  
  
They now only had a few hours left before Pentious was supposed to deliver the knife to Val. One last morning of peace before the metaphorical bomb went off and sent everything flying out in all directions with no way of knowing which way was up.  
  
Angel’s eyes slid down to Pent, watching as the other Demon’s ribs rose and fell steadily with each breath. This week he had experienced all the shit he’d been dreaming of since he was a teenager who’d just realized he liked men and exclusively _men._ Everything he’d done with Pent (both in public and private) had flown right in the face of the toxic shit his father had poisoned him with his entire life.  
  
He could find _someone._  
  
He could be _happy._  
  
He could be-  
 _Loved._  
  
Swallowing hard, he brushed a hand down the side of Pent’s cheek, enjoying the smooth glide of the snake’s scales against his palm. Pent shifted next to him and Angel’s breath caught as the other man groaned, only to relax again after a few short breaths.  
  
Angel had never found a place he felt more at home in then this weird creepy mansion, in the arms of a guy who died several decades before he was even born. The idea of leaving all this shit behind after he’d _finally_ gotten it made him nauseous.  
  
Biting his lip, he slowly sat up and looked down at Pent as the other man continued to sleep, oblivious to Angel’s inner turmoil. He shouldn’t have to sacrifice this. Angel had busted his _balls_ for his old man’s business in life and now Val’s in death, getting nothing in exchange but scraps of love and affection that were almost always followed by beatings and abuse.  
  
He was _owed_ a slice of fuckin’ happiness, his very own goddamn _rainbow!_  
  
And so what if that rainbow was actually black and covered with _way_ too many goddamn eyes and had the _dorkiest_ fuckin’ laugh he’d ever heard? It was beautiful regardless.  
  
Exhaling, Angel leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of Pent’s cheek, smoothing his fingers over the other man’s jawline before slowly untangling himself (making sure to slide the body pillow up against Pent in his place). He continued to watch Pentious sleep as he quietly got dressed, slipping his phone into his pocket before heading out the door (being extra careful as he closed it behind him).   
  
It was only when Angel was halfway down the stairs that he realized he had already hit a roadblock. How the hell was he going to get to the workshop? Pentious had never given him the goddamn _passkey._  
  
As he rounded the rail, still deep in thought, he jolted, nearly jumping back as he caught sight of one of Pent’s egg minions at the bottom of the landing. The egg blinked and then smiled up at him, waving enthusiastically. “Hello Mr. Bossman’s...umm... _not-_ boyfriend? Are you having trouble sleeping?”  
  
Angel pursed his lips, wondering what kind of excuse he could give the little shit before an idea sprung to mind. “Yeah _actually_...I left somethin’ down in the lab, specifically that big ol’ weapons vault. Ya think you can let me in, huh?” He leaned over and batted his eyes at the egg, grinning as the minion glanced to the wall concealing the hidden elevator.  
  
“Boss said it was ok?” the eggboi asked as Angel descended the last few steps and rounded the banister. “Well, I _guess_ I can help. What did you lose?”  
  
Angel hummed and folded both sets of arms at his back while the egg unlocked the elevator, patiently waiting until the carriage doors slid open with a small series of mechanical clicks. “I can’t tell ya. It’s a surprise _for_ him.” Angel winked and walked inside with the egg following closely behind him.  
  
The little moron’s yellow eyes went wide as the doors closed and the carriage descended down the shaft. _“Oooh!_ I can keep a secret! I’m not like #67. He can’t keep _anything_ to himself.”  
  
“That right?” Angel teased as the elevator slowed to a halt and the doors opened again, revealing the dark empty workshop. “Well first I need ta get inside that vault.” He said as he sidestepped the small egg to exit the elevator, hitting the light switch with one palm on his way out.  
  
The minion beamed and nodded, running after Angel’s long strides as the overhead fluorescents buzzed to life. "Right! Let me get that open for you," the egg insisted as Angel pushed the supply cabinet out of the way and stepped back to let the minion type the code into the keypad. “The Boss doesn’t really like surprises, but he likes you so I’m _sure_ he’ll like this!”   
  
Angel chuckled as the lock disabled with a small beep. "He'd fuckin' betta," he said as he opened the door, the lights automatically flickering on to reveal the ridiculous hoard of guns and ammunition that Pent kept stored underneath his house. Looking over the shelves, Angel grinned, feeling like a kid who was just given free rein in a goddamn candy store.  
  
“So, what are we looking for?” the egg asked, sidling up to Angel as the spider’s eyes flittered around the cache. “Is it a gun? The Boss _looooves_ guns.”  
  
Smirking, Angel nodded. “Yeah, I know. He’s a man after my own heart that way.” He paused when he came across the plastic box containing the finished knife, grabbing it without a word and tucking it under one arm before leaning over to take a look at the items stacked along the lower shelves. As he searched, a flash of yellow drew his attention and Angel clicked his tongue, dragging the bin out from underneath the last rack with his two lower arms. _“Jackpot,”_ he said as he removed the clear lid to fully reveal a dozen or so finished venom bombs neatly piled on top of one another.   
  
“I see I’m going to have to change _all_ of my passcodes.”  
  
Angel froze and grimaced, slowly turning to see a very tired looking Pent standing in the doorway, both arms crossed over his robed chest. “What on _earth_ are you doing down here?” the snake hissed, his eyes darting from the container of bombs at Angel’s feet to the knife held under one of the spider’s arms.  
  
Immediately the eggboi jumped up, rushing forward to greet the snake. “Surprise, Boss! We were-” Pent shoved the minion aside, using his tail to cover their mouth.  
  
“Go upstairs with the others,” Pent ordered in a stern voice, still glaring at Angel all the while. The egg frowned and looked like they were about to argue, but Pent just gave them a harsh shove and that sent the poor little minion practically sprinting toward the elevator. Once the egg was out of the workshop, Pent raised one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, the other lowering down to rest at his hip. “So, would you kindly explain what you’re doing down here at-” He paused, reaching into his silky blue robe to pull out his phone. _“12:46AM?”_  
  
Angel exhaled and adjusted his grip on the box. “I’m takin’ the knife and givin’ Val exactly what he deserves, a fuckin’ _gut job_ at the hands of yours truly.” He gave a mocking bow and straightened up, adding, “None of this shit was ever about you or even the stupid knife. Sure he’ll take it off your hands, but he only ever wanted my ass under his thumb again.” Angel frowned and rubbed the back of his head with one of his free arms. “He only gives a damn about you because he knows he can get to me _through_ what we have...”  
  
"His motivations hardly matter to me," Pentious muttered, his glower not wavering even as he slithered forward and held out his hand for the box. Angel just stared at him and then shifted the case out from under his arm only to hide it behind his back. Immediately, Pent furrowed his brow in annoyance and groaned. _“Angel-”_  
  
“You only made the damn deal in the first place cuz you were stuck with me and I’m stuck with _him,”_ Angel defended, raising one hand to poke Pent’s chest, meeting those fierce red eyes with his own. “So let me help get you outta the mess I got you into.”  
  
Scoffing, Pent shook his head and slipped his mobile back into his robe. “Angel, you’re not going to be able to do this on your own. If you think _I’ll_ struggle to hold him off, you’ll definitely-”  
  
“And as _you_ said, he’ll be expectin’ it from you, but not from _me.”_ Angel brushed his fingers back through his hair and let out a long slow exhale. “Val’s had me tied down for so long, Pen. He thinks I won’t challenge it anymore, not _seriously_ anyway. Well, unfortunately for his stupid ass, I had a pretty sexy chess master teach me that knowin’ my enemy and how they’re gonna react is the key ta _beatin’_ ‘em." He chewed his lip and murmured, "Remember, I know Val in all the ways you _don’t.”_  
  
Pent gritted his teeth and slithered forward, leaving less than a few scant inches between them. “You will still need _help._ A distraction if nothing else.” He swallowed and averted his eyes. “Even moreso should Valentino’s little _posse_ decide to make an appearance.”  
  
Angel frowned. That was very true. There was no telling if Vox or Velvet would be there waiting for them too. The other Overlords went their separate ways plenty, but they could very well be at the Penthouse with Val, wanting to see the knife for themselves. “So you want to play the decoy?” Angel asked in a soft voice as he searched the other man's face.   
  
Sighing, Pent crossed his arms and raised one forearm to prop his chin with his knuckles. “Val _will_ be expecting me. So why not feed into that assumption?” he said as he slithered behind Angel, eyes scanning the shelves for specific weaponry. “But you are aware that if this fails…” Pent paused, taking a deep breath. “-we will both be _erased_ from existence.”  
  
Angel turned to look at Pent, taking in the way the snake’s shoulders slumped, his posture almost defeated before they had even started. He bit his lip and touched Pent’s hood, thumbing over the smooth skin and tracing the yellow lines that framed the sides of it. “Well, it’s about time I picked my ass out of the gutter and chased after the shit I want.” He pulled the other man around to face him and then pet the back of his hand down one of Pentious' scaly cheeks. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow, but I’m in your corner for as long as you’ll lemme stay.”  
  
Pentious bit his lip and shuddered, his eyes flickering from the floor to Angel before finally holding the spider's gaze. "I never wanted you to _leave,"_ he said in a quiet voice, barely audible over the distinct hum of the overhead lights.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before Angel dropped the knife and dragged Pentious into a fierce kiss with all four hands, pouring everything he had felt over the last week into the embrace. Pent’s arms twitched underneath him, but Angel didn’t loosen his hold or stem his passion until he was forced to draw breath.

By the time they separated, both of their lips were swollen and they were panting, staring at each other with glassy unfocused eyes. “Pen, I swear you make me feel so fuckin’ crazy and _stupid_ and so goddamn _happy_ it hurts.” Angel exhaled and thumbed over the other man’s cheek. “I don’t know _why,_ but you do…”  
  
The snake just frowned, his eyes wide with disbelief. “You _are_ crazy... _and_ stupid,” he finally said after a few moments spent chewing his bottom lip. “Unfortunately it seems to be rather contagious.” Pent took a deep breath and squeezed the spider tight. “There are only two possible outcomes if we do this. Either we win or we go out guns blazing in triumphant defeat.” He shivered as his talons dug into Angel’s sides. “But if we must light the entire district on fire, I say _bombs away.”_  
  
Angel blinked, briefly loosening his hold on Pentious as the snake's phrasing echoed in his mind.  
  
When Angel didn't respond, Pent frowned and cleared his throat. “Is that not what you wanted? To properly team up so to speak?” he asked, glancing around as if Angel was seeing something he wasn't.  
  
Shaking his head, Angel raised one hand to pet over the snake’s hood, cupping the base of the other man's skull in his palm. “Nah, you just gave me an idea," he said as he pulled his phone out of his jacket. “How’d you feel about requestin’ some backup?”  
  
Pentious’ eyes narrowed as his gaze shifted to Angel's phone. “What _sort_ of backup?” he asked, watching the spider swipe through his contacts and hit call before bringing the phone up to his ear. _“Angel?”_  
  
Rather than respond, Angel raised his only remaining free hand to silence Pentious as the other end of the line picked up. _“Hey Angie, everything ok? You finally get bored at the Edgelord’s house?”_ Cherri's tired voice came through, the overly sappy soundtrack of a rom-com playing in the background.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, but I actually gotta question ta ask,” Angel said, watching as Pent’s confused expression only grew. “Are ya free tomorrow?”   
  
_“Why? Isn’t tomorrow when all the shit with V is going down?”_ Cherri yawned. _"Or it's today, I guess..."_  
  
“Uh huh,” Angel said, pacifying Pent with a few gentle pets down his back and thoroughly enjoying the way the other man subtly leaned into it without saying a word. “Pen and I are gonna fuck his shit up. You want in?”  
  
There was a pause and then he heard Cherri cackle on the other end of the line. _“You goddamn_ ** _hell-raiser!”_** she practically shouted, making Pent’s eyes widen as her distinctive voice carried through the speaker. She continued laughing for a good minute or two (much to the snake's silent, but visible irritation) before slowly beginning to come back down.

After the last few chuckles faded to silence, Cherri cleared her throat, taking on a more somber tone as she asked, _"But fuck, are you sure, Ange? I mean, you’re drawing a line in the sand if you decide to do this.”_  
  
Angel exhaled and gave Pent a warm peck to the cheek before saying, “Never been more sure of anythin’, babe.” He winked at the snake who just sighed and shook his head even as his mouth curved into a small smile. “Can’t promise that we’ll come out on top, but there’s no way I’m lettin’ this dumbass go in alone.”  
  
 _“You really are crushing **hard** on the old man,”_ Cherri said with a small sigh. She paused and then followed up with, _“He better be worth it, Angie.”_  
  
Still staring at Pent, Angel nodded as he rubbed the other man's back through the smooth silk of his robe. “So are you in? I ain’t gonna hold it against ya if you don’t feel like riskin’ your skin.” It really was a lot to ask, but there was no one else he'd trust with something like this or even want to have at his side other than his best gal.  
  
Cherri let out a huff and fell silent for a few beats. _“Tell the snake I’m doing this for_ ** _you_** _and not him,"_ she muttered with a tired groan. _"And if we get out of this alive, he better treat you like a goddamn_ ** _princess_** _for saving his tail.”_  
  
“Kinda already feel like one, to be honest,” Angel chuckled as he switched over to speaker mode so Pent could listen in on the conversation. “But I knew I could count on ya, bitch. Get over ta Pen’s place ASAP. We’ll outfit ya with _all_ the toys.”  
  
He could practically hear Cherri’s grin on the other end of the line. _“If we’re raiding the old man’s goodie box, I got dibs on the ‘splodey shit.”_  
  
Angel nodded, pulling away from the snake to nudge the bin of bombs at his feet. “I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem, right Pen?”  
  
Pentious just pouted and pinched his brow, the tip of his tail sweeping against the floor in mild annoyance. “If she sets off a _single_ bomb in my home-”  
  
“He says it’s fine.”  
  
 _“Excuse you!”_  
  
Angel flapped his free hand at Pent as he began to casually peruse all the guns that the snake had forbidden him from messing with the entire time they’d been chained. “Shush, babe. I can’t hear Cherri, _”_ he said which only earned him a loud bark of laughter from the other end of the line.  
  
 _“Oh shit, it’s_ ** _babe_** _now? Gaaaaay._ ** _GAAAAAAAY!”_**  
  
Pent rolled his eyes and crossed his arms back over his chest. “Can we please cut the bullshit? We don’t have a lot of time to prepare and we’re going to need _every_ second," he groused, tapping a talon against the crook of his elbow.  
  
Angel just smiled and turned to cup Pent’s chin, teasing a finger along the snake’s jawline. “You hear that, sugar-tits? Pen says ta get your sweet ass over here pronto.”  
  
 _“Got it. See you two sluts in a bit.”_ Angel lowered his phone as Cherri ended the call and grinned at Pentious who was now sighing deeply and looking thoroughly peeved.  
  
“What?” Angel asked as he tucked his phone back into his jacket and continued to pinch over Pent’s chin. “Why so pouty?”  
  
Shaking his head, Pent looked at Angel and said, “Should we survive today, you are under no circumstances to give that woman free access to my weapons or equipment _ever_ again.” He pursed his lips into a flat line, hissing, “Understood?”  
  
Angel hummed and said, “Huh... _so_...I got the official invitation ta stay? Is _that_ what you’re sayin’?”  
  
Pent stiffened and the snake cleared his throat, pink tinging his cheeks as he averted his eyes. “You’re free to leave if you so desire, but I don’t get the sense that-” Angel swallowed Pent’s words with another kiss, pressing the snake up against the shelves and rattling the weapons that rested on them.

Pentious gave a startled yelp, but then relaxed, his hands coming to rest on Angel’s shoulders as the spider nibbled his lower lip. “You know, you could just use _words_ like a civilized adult,” he muttered even as made no move to extract himself from the cage of Angel’s arms.  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Angel purred with a smile as he pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes and letting out a long exhale through his nose. “I let ya kick me out _once_ and it ain’t happenin’ again, busta. You had your chance ta get rid of me.” He swallowed and leaned even closer, pressing his chest to Pent’s so he could feel the rise and fall of every breath. “It’s too fuckin’ late now.”  
  
When Angel opened his eyes again, he saw Pent curl his tongue around one yellow fang, his pupils darting in circles around Angel’s face as if he was searching for something. “You shouldn’t make promises unless you’re prepared to keep them,” Pentious said in a soft voice as his eye-line finally settled on Angel’s. “A true gentleman’s word is _binding.”_  
  
 _“Well,”_ Angel began, leaning back to nuzzle under Pent’s chin, forcing the snake to tilt his head up to make room. “I ain’t _no_ gentleman, but I got Scout’s honor. That good enough fer ya?”  
  
Snorting, Pent smiled and began to snicker, his entire chest and throat literally vibrating with mirth in a way that sent warm tingles down Angel’s spine. “Were you _ever_ even a Scout?” he asked as the spider continued to mouth over his neck, leaving a few playful nips to the scales there.  
  
“Eh, I fucked a troupe leader once. That counts, right?”  
  
Pent rolled his eyes. “...By that logic, you’re now an accomplished engineer _and_ scientist.”  
  
Angel grinned and pulled back, slipping a hand under Pent’s hood to play with the snake’s nape. “And you’re a class-act hooker," he retorted with a sly wink. "How’s it feel ta be the most wanted piece of ass in the entire city?”  
  
Slowly the snake's annoyed smile loosened, the harsh cut of his eyes melting into a soft rose hue as Angel massaged over the base of his neck and teased the tendons hidden beneath a layer of black skin. “Rather nice, actually…” Pentious chuckled and shook his head. “Though we shouldn’t waste anymore time. Valentino will be expecting me around ten o’clock and there’s a great deal of work that needs to be done before we can attempt this little coup of ours.”  
  
Nodding, Angel planted one last kiss to Pent’s lips, his heart fluttering in his chest as he took in the way the snake looked right now under the harsh flourscent glow. _“Sei tutto per me,_ jackass,” he said in a soft voice, idly stroking the smooth black scales underneath the press of his palms.  
  
“What on earth does that mean?” Pent asked furrowing his brow as his own hands tensed, tightening their hold on Angel's upper arms. “I only speak English and a touch of French...and I do mean a _touch.”_  
  
Angel just smiled and shook his head. “Means gimme one more kiss," he lied, purring as he kicked one leg up and back, leaning his weight into Pentious. "Then we can get this show on the road."  
  
Pent heaved a sigh and returned the smile. “One more kiss,” he conceded, tilting his head to meet Angel's lips with his own in a tender embrace.

Moaning softly, Angel let his eyes slide closed again as he pressed against Pent, savoring the taste and feeling of the other man’s mouth.   
  
There was no telling what the day would bring, but Angel knew that no matter what, he wasn’t going to let go of this.  
  
Not without a _fight._

* * *

  
**[Artwork by scribblehearts](https://scribblehearts.tumblr.com/post/632900766244454400/show-bookmark-archive)  
  
  
[Artwork by scribblehearts](https://scribblehearts.tumblr.com/post/635338446272118784/show-chapter-archive)  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	11. Crushed by Steel & Bound in Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. EXTREME VIOLENCE, TORTURE, AND PARTIAL MUTILATION. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> “On the other side of a storm is the strength that comes from having navigated through it. Raise your sail and begin.”  
> ― Gregory S. Williams

A century of raiding open territory in the wake of the annual Extermination wasn’t enough to prepare him for this and while Pentious had fought plenty of other Kingpins and similarly armed foes, he’d had yet to work up the means (and, admittedly, the _courage)_ to actively challenge one of the most powerful Demons in the Seven Rings.

Not that he had much of a choice in the matter considering how limited his options were, but at least he wasn’t going in alone.

The eggs were working overtime, checking the ship’s engines for any defects while Cherri and Angel raided the weapon and bomb caches. Of course he had to explain how the triggers, reloading, and detonation methods worked to them both (the last thing they needed was an improperly detonated explosive or a misfired gun while they were in the heat of battle) as they formulated their base plan.

Angel would take the finished knife to the Penthouse under the guise of meeting with Valentino and hide the weapon under the second couch cushion on the right-hand side. Pentious would arrive shortly after, delivering the Overlord a decoy navaja that he’d had an egg purchase from a local weapons dealer. 

Cherri would take the minions and the ship, providing an outside distraction once Valentino realized he had been duped. With chaos breaking out around the block, Angel and Pentious would subdue the Overlord, force him to break the deal, and let them both leave with no plans for future retaliation against either of them.

It was all _very_ simple on paper, but in practice, the plan would require a ridiculous amount of luck and good timing on their part. It also didn’t account for potential surprises, but they couldn’t spend the entire morning planning for _every_ possible contingency.

They had _work_ to do.

Pentious curled his tongue around one fang as he watched Angel get dressed, the spider’s lower hands sliding his usual black skirt up his long legs while the upper set worked to close the buttons of his striped jacket. “If he tries to send you somewhere else-” Pent began, only for the spider to turn and press a finger to his mouth.

Angel smiled and withdrew his hand before grabbing his bowtie, tying the fabric against the base of his throat. “I know you’re worried, but he wouldn’t do that.” Angel finished the knot and pet over the snake’s hood, his warm palm gently cupping over the scales. “Remember, he knows you got the hots fer me and Val’s a real sadistic fucker. He’ll want you in the room so he can humiliate my ass and make you watch.” Pent winced and Angel nodded. “Trust me, he’s gonna be grabbin' away the whole time we're talkin’ just so he can see you squirm.”

Sighing, Pent chewed his lip before he reached out to straighten the other man’s bowtie, neatening up the edges of the cloth. “And you’ll be alright when we do this?” he asked softly, letting his arms fall as he tilted his head into Angel’s palm.

Angel frowned, his eyes hollow in a way that reminded Pent far too much of the night Val had cleaved the spider’s chest open. “I’ve been through worse. Not that I’m gonna enjoy it, but if it gets me outta my contract, I can handle bein’ groped. Grabby hands ain’t anythin’ new.” He exhaled and schooled his expression into a small, but reassuring grin before reaching out to adjust the brim of the snake's hat. “Imma big boy, Pen.”

Nodding, Pent swallowed. “Ok,” he murmured, letting the spider pull him into a hug. He quietly brought his own arms up to wrap around Angel’s shoulders, eyes sliding closed as he rested his chin on the juncture of Angel’s throat and collarbone. Normally the thought of a raid excited him, but this was truly a life or death scenario and the consequences were nothing short of tremendous. His heart pounded a heady tattoo against his ribs, but with worry and fear rather than anticipation.

Angel might have made his reassurances and told him what to expect, but it didn't help to ease Pentious’ anxious mind. From what little he’d seen of Valentino (and that was comparatively _tame_ according to Angel), he couldn’t trust that the Overlord wouldn’t do as much damage as possible before he arrived to play the decoy.

Suddenly Pent felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he frowned, digging it out to see Cherri’s number lighting up the screen. He sighed and hit the call button, but he didn’t even have time to issue a greeting before Cherri’s voice was loudly proclaiming. _“Hey snake-face, get your ass down here. We got a **problem.”**_

Pent blinked and glanced up at Angel who just shrugged. “What's the issue in question?” he asked as he slithered out of the bedroom and down the stairs to head to the workshop with Angel trailing behind him.

 _“I’ll show you once you’re here,”_ Cherri said, ending the call as Pent thumbed at the panel for the elevator. Shaking his head, Pent chewed his lip and slipped inside the shaft, Angel following behind him before the carriage descended into the workshop.

Eggs flittered around the space, loading up the ship with various tools and weapons while Cherri sat at the control panel in the cockpit.

Cherri lifted her head as they approached and took another sip of the iced coffee she’d grabbed on her way over to the mansion. “Yo, this shit right here’s the fuel gauge right?” she asked, pointing out a specific meter on the control panel before opening the short booklet that Pentious had given her so she could learn the basic mechanics. “Or battery charge? I don’t know what the fuck you use to get this thing in the air.”

Pent frowned and leaned over, confirming that the gauge was indeed the fuel monitor. “Yes, that’s the-” he paused, eyes widening as he caught onto the problem. “Why the hell are these reading as _empty!?”_ he snarled, turning to the eggs who immediately dropped what they were doing and exchanged guilty looks.

“Uh, _well_...we didn’t...fill them,” one of the minions said in a quiet voice, tapping their index fingers together. “We normally load the tanks up before the big Extermination, but you didn’t go out this year and we didn’t want the fuel to go _bad_ if we weren’t taking the ship out any time soon.”

Pent took a deep breath and steepled his fingers together as Cherri nosily slurped her coffee behind him. “This vessel is to depart in less than _two_ hours and you’re telling me we have _no_ fuel on hand? _Is that correct?”_ he said in a steely voice.

The eggs nodded even as they continued to shake under his fierce glare. Exhaling, Pent flexed his talons as he resisted the urge to grab the nearest weapon and bash every single one of his idiot minions into an eggy pulp. “You’re all _very_ fortunate I require as much firepower as possible today,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Get these tanks fueled _now_ or I will personally flambé the lot of you!”

Immediately the minions ran back out into the workshop, leaving Cherri at the control panel with the scrap of paper Pent had taped to the board to act as a cheat sheet and help her steer the damn ship. “So, what happens if the blimp is a dud?” she asked, leaning against the panel and kicking her boot up against the side of it as Angel stalked up the ramp. “Do we gotta scrap everything?”

“No, but we’ll have to _stall,”_ Pent muttered, dragging a hand down the side of his face as he tried to estimate how much time they would lose to the refueling process. “Without the ship, we’ll be missing the most important component of the plan aside from the knife itself.”

Angel grinned and sidled up to Pent, bumping his hip before wrapping one arm around the snake’s waist. “Stop worryin’. Burstin’ a blood vessel won’t help us figure this shit out. We’ll just adjust the plan. It won’t be that hard ta stall for a bit of time, trust me.” Angel winked and Pent sighed as the spider pulled out the finished knife from inside of his jacket, opening and closing the navaja idly. “As long as we got this baby, we’ll be squared away.”

The spider paused and then added, “By the way, I need ta head out a bit early. I’m gonna drop Nugs off at the Hotel on my way ova to the studio so that the Princess can take ‘em for their walks and make sure they’re not eatin’ shit they ain’t supposed to while we’re out killin’ Val.” He playfully pinched Pent’s cheek, keeping his tone light and airy even as he said, “And if we do end up losin’, I don’t want Nugs locked up in this house with no one around to take care of ‘em.”

Pent grimaced and even Cherri pursed her lips into a firm line. That actually was a rather depressing thought. As terrible as erasure would be, he hadn’t considered who would be left behind. Pentious might not have anyone who would miss his presence, but Angel did have some friends and literal millions (possibly _billions)_ of fans across the city.

He would be sorely missed, at least for a time. Though no doubt some new up-start porn star would come along and fill the niche that Angel left...

But more importantly, Fat Nuggets would be left _ownerless._

“Yes, that sounds about right,” Pentious said softly as Angel slipped the knife back into his jacket. “Tell Miss Charlie that if we don’t make it that she is free to use my home for her own purposes. I’d rather the property be left in the hands of someone who might actually do something with it.”

Angel nodded and gently squeezed Pent’s hip. “I will, but don’t worry ‘bout it. We’re gonna kick ass.” He pulled out his phone and gave it a pointed shake. “Also, remember not ta freak out if I don’t respond to any texts. I’ll read ‘em, but Val will get suspicious real fuckin’ fast if I’m too damn focused on my phone.”

Before Angel could even turn to head back down the ramp, Cherri grabbed one of the spider’s lower arms and yanked him back, dragging the taller Demon into a crushing embrace of her own. “You be careful, bitch,” she told him in a firm voice as she gave Angel another tight squeeze. “Do what you gotta do, but don’t let him fuck you up. We’re _done_ with that shit.”

Giving them both a nervous chuckle, Angel nodded and said, “Got it. Can’t say I’m not scared shitless at the idea of tellin’ Val ta go fuck himself, but goddamn it’s gonna be _sweet_ to say it at least _once.”_ He turned back to Pent and raised an eyebrow, cocking his hip to one side. “Ya wanna come back up and say goodbye ta Nugs before I head out?”

“Sure, why not?” Pent murmured, leaving Cherri to supervise the eggs who weren’t currently running to the nearest pump for fuel as they checked over all the remaining controls and weapons.

Once they were back in the elevator, Angel reached over and took Pent’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Pent exhaled and met the other Demon’s side-long gaze as the carriage ascended, stopping with a gentle ding before the doors opened. Part of him wanted to offer some reassurance of his own to Angel, but it felt like lying. Today would be a true test of their mettle and he’d count themselves lucky to survive it.

So rather than give the other man any faux optimism, he just squeezed Angel’s fingers and slithered out of the elevator to head up to the bedroom.

Despite being an animal, it was clear that Nuggets understood that something serious was going on. The pig resisted the harness in a way that Pent had never seen before, forcing them to chase Nugs around the room until Angel cornered them in the closet and lifted them up. As soon as their hooves left the ground, the little piglet squealed loud enough to make Pent grimace and Angel heaved a tired sigh. “Sorry baby, but we gotta go,” Angel murmured, holding Nugs still while Pent got the harness over their torso and clipped the leash to the top. “It’s gonna be ok, Nuggies.”

The pig just kicked out their legs in protest, scraping their hooves across Pent’s forearm hard enough to make the snake wince, but not enough to break skin. Exhaling, Pentious handed the leash to Angel, letting the spider wrap it around his wrist and secure it tightly. “They’re a sensitive little thing aren’t they?” he said in a quiet voice, petting over the pig’s soft ears.

“Heh, always has been. It’s why I nabbed ‘em in the first place,” Angel said with a small smile, continuing to stroke over Nugs’ back even as the pig wriggled in his hold. “Always had a thing for animals, but pigs are crazy smart.” He glanced at Pent, adding, “And they’re cute as fuck.”

“They are rather cute,” Pent agreed as he went to pack up Nugs’ things, stuffing them inside of Angel’s duffel before zipping the bag and handing it to the spider. “Hopefully they’ll calm down on the cab ride over.”

Angel shrugged and shifted his hold on Nuggets. “It’ll be fine,” he assured as he leaned over and kissed Pent, lifting his only remaining free hand to trail his fingers over the joint of the snake’s shoulder. “I’ll see ya in an hour.”

Taking a deep breath, Pent nodded and said, “Be careful. We could very well be walking into a trap.” He met the spider’s eyes and rested both of his hands over the palm cupping his shoulder. “If we have to pivot and change tactics to keep you out of-”

“I know.” Angel smiled, but the expression was tight and full of the same anxiety Pentious knew was clearly displayed on his own face. “Ya don’t gotta spell it out for me.”

Sighing, Pent squeezed down over Angel’s fingers, murmuring, “I’m allowed to worry. We’re both walking directly into a firing squad.” He swallowed hard and raised one hand to cover his mouth in a rather weak attempt to hide his frown. “I’m trying not to dwell on the worst possible outcomes, but it’s difficult to focus.”

In all his years of waging war, of brawling in the city streets, and blowing up multiple buildings and Demons, he’d never had someone else to concern himself with. He’d never gone into combat with actual _stakes._

And now he was betting everything on the roll of the dice.

Both for himself _and_ Angel.

Said spider glanced down at the pig who was now looking a little more worn out from all their struggling and oinking weakly against Angel’s fluffy chest. “We’ve got this, babe. If anyone’s gonna pull off a goddamn coup, it’s gonna be _us.”_ He leaned in and pressed their brows together as Pent’s heart ached against his ribs. “You’re a badass bitch.”

Pent snorted at the absurd phrasing, shaking his head, but not pulling away from Angel. “That is absolutely _ridiculous…”_ he muttered even as his lips quirked into a small smile.

“Well now I ain’t leavin’ until you agree,” Angel teased, pulling his hand away and straightening up, lifting the duffel bag over one shoulder. “C’mon, say you’re a badass bitch.”

Rolling his eyes, Pent huffed and said, “I’m a badass bitch…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, say it like ya _mean_ it!” Angel said, shoving the snake’s broad chest with his one free hand. “Don’t half-ass that shit.”

Pentious folded his arms and lifted his chin. “I hope you know _just_ how stupid this is,” he said before clearing his throat and declaring in his most authoritative voice. “I’m a badass _bitch.”_

Angel began to snicker and Pent found himself unable to keep the smile off his face. “Fuck, you’re such a goddamn _dork,”_ the spider said, leaning in for one last kiss before pulling away. “Ok, I gotta ta get the hell outta here before I let you distract me. Last thing we need is Big V wonderin’ where I’m at.”

He gave Pent a pinch to the hip and Pent waved as the spider headed out with Nuggets, leaving the snake alone in his room.

After he heard the front door open and the close with the distinct chime of the security system reactivating echoing in the foyer, Pent pinched his brow and looked over to the bed which was still in disarray from last night. When he’d woken and couldn’t feel the warmth of Angel’s body next to his own, he’d been curious, but not immediately suspicious, assuming the spider was in the bathroom or having a smoke on the balcony.

When half an hour had passed with no sign of Angel, he’d decided to search the house.

It hadn’t taken him long to determine just where Angel had gone, but the fact that the spider had been ready to steal his weapons to go take on Val by _himself_ without telling Pentious...it had stung a little.

What if he hadn’t woken up and Angel had gone out and gotten himself killed without ever saying goodbye?

Pent shook his head and began to fold the sheets, arranging the pillows around the rim of the basin before slithering back down to the workshop to help Cherri. Their time was limited and he needed to make sure everything was in order before he left the house to head to the studio.

They simply couldn’t afford any more hiccups.

* * *

A half hour later, the minions had returned with the needed fuel. Without wasting another second, Pent set to work getting it pumped into the tanks while Cherri continued memorizing as many of the controls as possible. She’d still have access to the cheat sheet but in the heat of the moment, she would need to be able to make split-second decisions without having to fumble around.  
  
“How long until we got a full tank, old man?” she asked as he directed the eggs at the helm. “Shouldn’t you be heading out soon?”  
  
Pent nodded and removed his hat to sweep a hand over his hood. “I’ll be departing momentarily, but I want to ensure that the process is well underway before I leave the rest to my minions. It will take about twenty minutes to load up on fuel, but the eggs will be decoupling the canisters when we’re ready for take off.” He chewed his lip as he set the hat down on the control panel and said, “It shouldn’t take me more than forty minutes to get to the studio, depending on traffic, but leave as soon as you’re able and text me if you run into any road blocks. I won’t be able to do much at a distance but I’ll be able to instruct the eggs at the very least.”  
  
Cherri nodded and glanced back to the eggboiz who weren’t working on fueling the ship. “Hopefully these little shits won’t blow themselves up,” she muttered as she watched them handle the dangerous looking weapons they had purged from the cache.  
  
“You’d better not blow yourself up either,” Pent shot right back, pointing to the satchel that Cherri had slung around her shoulders. “Some of those bombs have never been tested on a living target before so be careful where you throw them.”  
  
Chuckling, Cherri reached into the bag and pulled out a large red bomb, one of her own based on the logo printed over the surface. “I’ll mostly stick to my shit, but if I’m running low, I’ll grab one of yours.”  
  
As they spoke, Pent’s phone went off and he frowned, pulling it out of his pocket to see a notification from his security system. “What on earth-” he muttered before his hood snapped wide open. “Why is he _here!?”_  
  
Cherri blinked and scooted out of the chair bolted next to the control panel. “Who?” she asked, leaning over to peek at his screen, only for her single eye to go wide at the image of Valentino’s limo parked in front of the mansion. “Holy fucking _shit,”_ she muttered before looking up to meet Pentious’ horrified stare. “We _gotta_ call Angie.”  
  
Pent swallowed and nodded as he used his phone to immediately lock down the entire house, auto-shuttering the windows and doors through the security system. “If he doesn’t _already_ know.” Biting his lip, glanced to Cherri and said, “Keep fueling and leave the hanger as soon as you’re able to. This could just be one of Val’s lackey’s looking to _escort_ me to the studio…” He took a deep breath and said, “I’m not going to assume the best of intentions regardless.”  
  
Turning to the eggs, he put his hands on his hips and said, “You’re to listen to Cherri Bomb while I’m gone. I’m disabling the elevator on my way out just as a precaution. We’ll be sticking to the current plan until further notice.” After they all gave affirming nods, Pent took a deep breath and slithered down the ramp of the ship and toward the elevator.  
  
 _“Hey edgelord!”_  
  
He barely had time to catch the laser rifle before it was thrown his way, the body of the weapon smacking dully against his chest. “Just in case,” Cherri said, giving him a thumbs up from the top of the ramp and one of her blink-winks. “You can’t ever trust a rat.”  
  
Pent glanced down at the weapon and then back to her, nodding as he adjusted his grip on the gun. “I think that’s the first thing we’ve ever agreed on,” he murmured, shouldering it as he entered the elevator and slipped inside. She gave him one last wave and Pentious returned it as the doors closed and the carriage ascended to ground level.  
  
As soon as he hit the main landing, Pent exited the elevator and waited until it was closed before using the keypad to send the carriage back to the lab. With a second passkey, he disabled all power to the system before hiding the pad behind the usual podium. He didn’t know what Val’s aim was, but if the workshop was discovered before Cherri could take off, the entire plan would be ruined. The ship was just too damn important both as a distraction and as a method of escape should things go south.  
  
Steeling himself, Pent approached the door and turned on the security monitor, only to flinch as Val’s smirking face immediately greeted him. He was suddenly _very_ grateful for his past self’s foresight in designing the video feed as a _one-way_ system. Lowering the rifle to rest against the door, he cleared his throat and pressed the button for the outside intercom. _“Valentino,”_ he said calmly into the receiver, watching as the moth’s simpering smirk only grew. “I was just preparing to head over to the studio. To what do I owe this _unexpected_ pleasure?” he asked snidely as he began to maneuver the camera around, his heart stopping when he caught sight of Velvet’s skirt behind the Overlord’s large hat. _Shit…_  
  
Val chuckled and lifted the brim of said hat to scratch the side of his head. _“I think you know why I’m here, worm. You’re stupid, but not **that** stupid.”_ He licked over his teeth, paying special attention to the gold tooth on the left-hand side before adding, _“You probably thought you were being cute with our little deal, but I’ve met your type before.”_ Val leaned in so that the entire frame was filled with his sharp teeth and Pent flinched, his talons releasing the intercom almost instinctively. _“You’re old-fashioned and think everyone is gonna play by the same rules you do.”_  
  
Scowling, Pent pressed the button again. “What are you implying?” he murmured, knowing that he needed to keep Val talking for as long as possible. He still didn’t know _exactly_ what the Overlord’s play was (though he could take a reasonable guess), but regardless, he needed to stall as long as the ship was fueling up.  
  
Valentino laughed and the sound filled the speakers until they practically crackled from the volume. _“You really thought I was gonna just have you bring the knife to the studio and then let you leave?”_ the Overlord said, lifting a previously unseen lit cigarette to his pointed canines. _“Why on earth would I do that when I can take what I’m owed and get a new toy all at the same time?”_ He inhaled and blew red smoke into the camera lens, fogging it. _“Surely you’re familiar with the phrase, **killing two birds with one stone?”**_  
  
Pent went stiff as he watched the pimp smoke, letting the silence stretch between them. Taking Pent’s lack of response as shock (which it was), Val only laughed all the harder. _“Oh that’s **adorable!** You really thought you’d saved yourself by using that little loophole in our agreement!”_ The Overlord stepped back, tapping the ash from his cigarette off to the side as Pent reached for the rifle, his talons hovering over the weapon even as his gaze remained locked to the screen in front of him. _“Too bad you chose to specify taking it to the studio.”_  
  
Val gave Pent a mocking wink behind his pink frames and added, _“Probably should have considered that I’m not glued to my work 24/7.”_ His pupiless red eyes flickered up, presumably looking over the house as he let out another plume of red smoke into the air. _“Luckily for me, you chose to isolate yourself from any allies or protections that living in the city might have brought you, but I guess you didn’t want to 'eat where you **shit** ', hmmm?”_  
  
At that moment, Pentious’ phone buzzed and he forced himself to look away from the monitor to check his phone, seeing a message from Angel. He chewed his lip as he pulled out the device and opened the text.  
  
 ** _“Cherri just told me Val’s at your place! What the fuck is going on!?”_**  
  
He swallowed, the eyes on his tail keeping watch on the security monitor while he typed back: _“He’s taking advantage of a loophole I hadn’t thought of. Have you already brought the knife onto the property?”_ If Angel had broken the deal then he at least wouldn’t be bound by the conventions of the agreement.  
  
On the security feed, Val stepped off to the side to reveal the significantly shorter Vox standing right behind him. Pent scowled, his suspicions confirmed as Velvet sidled up next to the TV Demon, waving enthusiastically at the camera as she shouldered what looked like a small battering ram against her arm. _“Hello again, pet,”_ Vox said with a toothy grin, waggling his fingers mockingly at the camera before his eyes darted around (no doubt taking stock of the equipment that secured the front entrance). _“How about we make this quick and you let us in? I can promise it’ll be less painful if you do.”_  
  
Pent furrowed his brow and dug his thumb into the intercom receiver. “If you think I’m going to allow any of you _pests_ inside of my home, you’re sorely mistaken! Now bring back Valentino! My agreement was with _him,_ not _you.”_ _  
_  
Vox laughed, his smile not dropping as several plugs emerged from the interior of his suit jacket, the cords snaking up into the air and no doubt securing themselves to any outside ports they could find. _“Oh I don’t give a damn about the deal. I’m just here to dismantle your security systems.”_ He winked and added, _“I’m sure this level of technology is adequate for most threats, but I’ll have you know that I’ve broken far more complex code.”_  
  
Pent's blood ran cold as the feed died without warning and the console command box opened in its stead, new code appearing in rapid lines across the black screen.  
  
Flinching, Pent immediately opened the manual control panel and deployed the keyboard, working as fast as possible to shut down everything that wasn’t required to get the ship up and running. If the systems were locked and disabled, the Overlord would have to _physically_ break down the door which would at least slow them down (though not by much, if that battering ram was any indication).

His phone buzzed again as he typed and fumbled with the device, nearly dropping it as he unlocked the screen to see Angel’s response. ** _“Yeah, got the knife in, but the guards won’t let me fucking leave! Are you and Cherri coming to the studio!?”_**  
  
Biting his lip as he glanced back up to Vox’s codework, Pent’s heart stuttered in his chest. Fuck, _fuck,_ ** _fuck!_**  
  
He dialed Cherri’s number with one hand, putting her on speaker phone as he continued to reroute all of his mainline systems to the workshop. _“Pick up already!”_ he snarled as he worked, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Once the line connected, he breathed out and hissed, “Change of plans. Fuel the ship and get Angel _out_ of the studio,” he said before she could even attempt to ask him what the hell was happening. “He’s being detained by the staff there.”  
  
 _“Yeah, he texted me too. Said he’s in the Penthouse,”_ Cherri said, her voice crackling slightly through the speaker. _“We’ve got another fifteen minutes down here according to your little shits.”_  
  
Fifteen minutes was rather short in the grand scheme, but it would no doubt _feel_ like an eternity. The last five minutes alone had aged him at least 50 years.  
  
“Fine. Just get out when you’re able. I’ll hold down the fort,” Pent said before the lights went off around him as the main systems shut down, leaving him in a dark empty house. He ended the call and picked up the rifle, bashing the control panel with the butt until the screen and keyboard were in pieces. “I won’t have my own bloody _house_ used against me,” he muttered as he scooped up his phone and went to the study, grabbing a few bottles of his highest proof liquor and a stack of matches from behind his desk.  
  
It had been so long since he had to rely on something other than his machines in active combat, but he had little choice in the matter. All his best weapons (aside from the rifle) were in his workshop being manned by the eggboiz.  
  
If he was to survive the day, it would be through his wit and tenacity alone.  
  
As Pentious locked the study, his phone rang again and he picked up, slithering down the hall and toward the kitchen. “What is it _now?”_ he hissed into the receiver as he held the sloshing bottles by the neck.  
  
 _“It’s pretty_ ** _rude_** _to ignore guests,”_ Velvet’s obnoxiously cheery voice came through from the other side, making him instinctively raise his hackles. _“Like, we came_ ** _aaaall_** _the way out here and you just lock us out? Real_ ** _bitch_** _move, right there.”_ _  
_  
Pent scowled, but before he could hang up, a loud _bang_ echoed from the front door, the sound closely mirrored by a slam to the back entrance just off the kitchen. He peered into the hall just as a second impact simultaneously shook both doors, the loud bang echoing in the empty foyer. His eyes widened and he hurried his pace, entering the kitchen and placing the alcohol on top of the stone island along with the rifle. “All _three_ of you are trespassing on private property! If you want to talk about _propriety_ with me, you’ll leave and _never_ return!” he snapped as he quickly removed his own jacket and shredded it in his talons, tying the lengths of fabric together to form a massive chain.  
  
 _“We did ask_ ** _nicely,”_** her voice taunted from the phone sitting innocently on the counter as Pent dropped the coil of fabric next to the alcohol. He rolled his eyes and grabbed several knives from the wooden block on the counter, along with a pair of scissors and the fire extinguisher he kept inside the island. _“It’s not our fault you decided to be an asshole and lock us out!”_ _  
_  
Another series of solid bangs traveled through the walls as she spoke and Pent shivered as he clutched his battery powered kettle and began to fill it with the liquor he’d grabbed from the study. _“Hey! Are you still there?”_ Velvet called as Pent turned the kettle on before snatching his egg timer off the counter, stowing the scissors and knives inside the long sleeves of his button down.  
  
“If Valentino thinks he’s going to have his way simply because he _wills_ it, then he’s sorely mistaken!” Pentious growled before ending the call with a firm tap to the screen. Taking a deep breath, Pent set the egg timer and slithered over to the oven. He couldn’t let them distract him, not when _every_ moment counted.  
  
While Pentious had tested the window shields and doors with battering rams and low-level explosives during the designing process, he would have maybe ten minutes before they broke through (if the strength of their blows were any indication).  
  
But he just needed to hold out as long as possible. If Val didn’t have the knife, Pent couldn’t be killed and with Angel having successfully gotten the steel into the studio, the deal was _broken._ All he needed now was for Cherri to get Angel out and bring him back here.  
  
Then (and _only_ then) they would have a fighting chance if any chance at all.  
  
Shifting the heavy appliance, Pent took out the scissors and used them as a makeshift wrench to loosen the bolt on the gas line before turning the oven on. As gas began to fill the room, he grabbed the corded fabric along with what remained of the alcohol and tracked the length of the rope from the kitchen through the hall to the front door, dousing the line with liquor as he went.  
  
Sighing as he stared down at the now stained carpet below his tail, Pent bit his lip and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
It was a nice rug, a well-made jacket, and _expensive_ alcohol, but all of these things could be replaced and rebuilt. It had taken him a decade to construct the house to his specifications and while he’d worked _very_ hard to update and maintain the lair over the last century, he wasn’t about to let his own pride be the thing that killed him.  
  
At the end of the day, this house was _just_ a house. The people who lived inside of it were what made it _home._  
  
He swallowed, his chest aching as he thought of Angel. For all he knew, the spider was being tortured by the staff there, but if they were to get Angel out, he had to give Cherri the time she needed to fuel and fly the airship. If his ship was found and destroyed before takeoff, they would be well and truly fucked.  
  
Pentious quickly headed back as the kettle began to whistle, grabbing the container of boiling hot alcohol as he smashed the empty bottle of liquor and dropped the shards of glass into the steaming vapors. He ignored the banging from both sides of the house as he collected his gear and slithered out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. He dropped everything but the kettle to the steps before curling up onto the banister to reach the black chandelier hanging right over the front entrance. Pent wobbled, nearly falling as he placed the kettle between the metal rungs draped with black crystal, making sure that the steel frame would be able to securely hold the steaming basin in place.  
  
Exhaling, he dropped back down onto the stairs and grabbed the rifle, fire extinguisher, and matches before adjusting the knives and scissors in his sleeves. The front door shook, causing the crystals on the chandelier to tinkle as they were rocked from the force. Pent gritted his teeth as he turned away from the foyer, glancing briefly at the kettle from where it hung over the entrance. They’d get through any minute now and he still had to get to the attic.  
  
Racing up the rest of the stairs, he reached out and grabbed the pull handle that was only barely disguised in the intricate wallpaper to open the panel that led to his attic. Without looking back, he climbed inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
This entire stunt was beyond dangerous and could result in many injuries to his own person, but there was only so much he could improvise in the span of a quarter hour. Hopefully he wouldn’t end up blowing himself up (though this would hardly be the first time).  
  
He really did hope that the ship was fueled by now. Depending on how badly this went, the _floor_ might give out despite all the reinforcements he’d added over the decades.  
  
Slithering to where the chandelier was bolted into the ceiling, Pentious tore off the cover and peered down to see if he had a good angle on the open top of the steaming kettle. Once he confirmed the positioning, he set the fire extinguisher and rifle to the side as he pulled out the scissors, beginning to saw at the thick cables keeping the chandelier in place.  
  
Below him, there was a distinctive crash and a few beams of sunlight burst through the hallway. Swearing under his breath, Pent picked up the matches and ripped off one as he stuffed the packet in his mouth, continuing to saw despite his trembling fingers. If this didn’t work he would be trapped up here until the Overlords found him. The attic was _somewhat_ hidden, but with nothing to lock the door, he would be a sitting duck once they broke in.  
  
His only escape was the small dormer window facing away from the front of the house, but then he’d have to climb down the roof and _pray_ he didn’t lose his grip.  
  
Another loud bang sounded and more light cut through the dark hallway. “Hey snake-face!” Velvet’s voice taunted as Vox stepped out into the foyer, brushing dust off his suit jacket. “We’re _heeeeere!”_  
  
 _“Goddamnit,”_ Pentious hissed to himself as he scraped the loose match across the lighting pad clenched in his teeth, dropping the scissors to the floor as he groped behind him for the rifle.  
  
“Oh, _there_ you are!” Pent’s eyes narrowed as Velvet stepped inside behind Vox, still holding the tall ram she’d used to break down the door. “We were looking for you,” she said with a manic grin, peering up through the open ceiling panel as Vox gave his ever-mocking finger-waggle. “Now, why don’t you come down and make this easy?”  
  
Snarling, Pentious stood and hitched the rifle up, aiming the barrel at the damage cable. “Forfeiture is a _coward’s_ play!” he growled, dropping the lit match into the kettle as he fired the gun. The cable was immediately blasted in two, the shot scattering shards of drywall and metal from the ceiling as Pent bolted, scooping up the fire extinguisher as he raced away from the open panel.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he heard the distinct crash of the chandelier shattering against the floor and the explosive _fwoop_ of flames as the alcohol vapors ignited and spread through the hallway below, licking up the path he’d made. Heat immediately choked the house as the fire ate through the kitchen and jumped gleefully onto the leaked gas, causing a second explosion as the flames hit the oven line.  
  
Picking up the extinguisher, Pent bashed open the dormer window and pulled himself through, wincing as the broken glass scraped bloody gashes along his tail. Once outside, he took a deep breath and turned, catching sight of the airship through the clouds of smoke beginning to billow out over the roofline. His throat tightened and he swallowed. Oh thank _god,_ Cherri had gotten out.  
  
He then glanced down at the grass below before wrapping the hose of the fire extinguisher through the slots of the metal roof trim. Pent had never designed a smooth path to the ground from here, but there was also no way he could stay on top of a burning building. If he could just get to the forge, he might be able to hold out there a bit longer, maybe even last until Cherri and Angel came back and-  
  
Pentious’ body was rocked by an unseen force as a sharp stab of pain ripped through his shoulder. He yelped, nearly losing his balance as he touched over his back, outlining the handle of a long thin knife with his fingers.  
  
“Blowing up the inside of your own house _is_ pretty ballsy,” Velvet said, stepping out of the cracked dormer window behind him, her hair and dress badly singed as several shallow cuts crossed her cheek and legs. “Fucked up Vox pretty bad, but he’ll get a new screen tomorrow and be fine.”  
  
Pent whimpered as he lowered his arm back down, only to swing around with the fire extinguisher, bashing her in the face with the solid metal butt of the canister. He swore, practically reeling from the throbbing sting that bloomed from his stab wound as he made impact.  
  
Velvet wobbled back and wiped at the blood that poured from her likely-broken nose, dark red staining the neat white collar trim of her dress. “You son of a-”

He didn’t wait for her to finish, instead clutching the extinguisher to his chest and holding on tight as he dropped over the side of the roof.  
  
The hose only had so much slack, but Pentious managed to safely land on the awning of his back porch, sliding down the shingles before tumbling over the side. The knives slipped out of his sleeves and landed on the grass next to him a split second before the rifle fell, smacking Pent’s tail before sliding off and onto the ground.  
  
Pent gasped as all the air was forced from his lungs, blood now staining his white button-down as he pushed himself up to sit, fumbling with the rifle as his eyes searched the smoky roofline for a pursuing Velvet.  
  
“I’ll give you credit, you’re a rather _tenacious_ worm.”  
  
Pent inhaled sharply through his teeth as he looked over his shoulder to see Valentino step out from the other side of the house, the Overlord’s jacket cast off to expose several burns seared across his body, including the moth’s remaining antenna. “You’ve underestimated me for too long,” Pentious panted, slowly standing as Vox emerged from behind Val, making Pent wince at the sight of him. The TV Demon had clearly taken the worst of the blast as the entire length of his body was scorched and blistering, most of the pixels on his screen deadened save for those around his left eye.  
  
Val’s mouth flattened into a firm line as he drew a pistol from his belt, making Pent raise his rifle in response. “Well, the game's over now. Gimme the knife and accept your fate. I won’t hesitate to make this as _painful_ as possible for you.” Val ran his tongue over his teeth as a dribble of blood trailed down the side of the moth’s jawline. “Those eyes of yours can take quite a few hits, but I doubt they’ll withstand a _bullet.”_  
  
Pent bared his teeth at the other man, keeping his talons tight against the trigger as flames continued to lick the base of the mansion, hot air wafting out from the reinforced windows that had shattered under the magnitude of the initial explosion. “I don’t have the knife,” he spat as he heard a clatter and small thump behind him. “In fact, I haven’t seen it since this morning,” he said, shifting to keep the newly arrived Velvet in his sights along with the other two Overlords as the three of them slowly encroached on his space in a not so subtle attempt to cage him against the burning building.  
  
Val scowled as Pent kept the rifle trained on him. “Where did you hide it you _little-”_  
  
“Hey Val, isn’t that his ship?” Velvet pointed with one of the knives in her hand, blood continuing to gush over her mouth and chin to stain the fabric of her already ruined dress. “He’s got a weird ass blimp, right?”  
  
Val’s eyes flickered to the vehicle in question and Pent didn’t waste any time, firing his weapon before taking off for the forge without waiting to see just where he’d hit the moth.  
  
He had to get inside. He _had_ to buy more time.  
Anything for more _time!_ _  
_ _  
_As he slithered, a bullet grazed his side and Pent winced, ignoring the burning sensation as even more shots whizzed past him. _  
_  
Practically flinging himself into the door, Pentious dropped the rifle and put his thumbprint in the scanner, typing the passcode with his opposite hand. He ignored the yells and pounding footsteps across the grass behind him as he fumbled with the handle and snatched up the rifle. Pent threw himself inside and slammed the door, the locking mechanism sliding into place just as three heavy bodies made contact with the other side.  
  
 _“Fuck!”_ Pent shouted into the empty forge, reaching back to touch the knife that was still embedded in his shoulder. As much as it hurt, he’d never be able to pull it out at this angle and he’d only lose more blood (and risk passing out) with it gone. Instead he slithered to his tool rack, taking his favorite work mallet and anything else he could use as a weapon. The rifle had a limited charge and once that was gone, he’d be left with nothing to defend himself so anything and _everything_ that could serve as a weapon would have to be considered.  
  
Outside, he could hear their muffled speech, but it was too quiet to make out any words. After a few minutes, his phone rang and Pent frowned as he pulled it out from his shirt, wincing at the horrible spider-web crack in the center of the screen. He picked up and brought the device to his face. **_“Real_** _cute, worm,”_ Val snarled, his voice openly displaying the moth’s anger without a hint of composure tempering it down. _“But if you think you’re safe just because you fried Vox’s cables, you’re dead wrong. Once we get in there, we’re gonna take our time with you before we collect the knife from your stupid blimp. Sending it off won’t keep me from my_ ** _prize.”_**  
  
Pent inhaled slowly, clenching the wooden shaft of the tool tightly between his fingers. “You and your little friends can eat my _entire_ ass,” he snapped before ending the call and opening his thread with Cherri.  
  
 _“I’m running out of time. After you retrieve Angel, come straight to the forge. I’m surrounded and out of ideas.”_ He sent the text and then followed up with, _“Vox is weakened and I shot Val, but no one is fully incapacitied. They’re all armed.”_ _  
_ _  
_As he hit send, the entire forge shuddered under the weight of an angry blast and Pent’s hood flared. That was _far_ more powerful than the battering ram used on the doors. It had to be an explosive of some kind, though what exactly he couldn’t name without having a direct line of sight.  
  
Shivering, Pent lifted his phone and called Angel, though it was unlikely that the spider would pick up (if the guards hadn’t already confiscated his mobile).  
  
Another explosion made impact with the door and Pent bit his lip as the call went to voicemail: _“Hey fucker, can’t ya see I’m busy!? Leave a message if you think you’re worth my goddamn time.”_ ** _Beep._**  
  
Pent took a deep breath as he stared at the door, a few cracks of sunlight peeking through from where the blasts had loosened the fit of the metal. “Angel, I don’t know if I’ll get to see you again or even if this message will reach you, but-” He winced as a third blast hit the forge, sending the entire building shaking until dust floated down from the exposed beams in the ceiling.  
  
“Oh _shit,”_ he hissed as a fourth hit blew a large gap in the metal door, revealing Velvet holding a goddamn _bazooka._  
  
She grinned and saluted to him as Pent set his phone off to the side and fumbled with the rifle. “Well hey there!” she said, twirling her ragged skirt before aiming the barrel right at the snake. His eyes went wide and he dove to the ground as she fired, shooting a rocket into the wall behind him where it exploded and sent shrapnel flying across the room.  
  
Pent fired back once, the beam grazing through her thick hair and singing the ends before he rolled behind the power-hammer, his heart beating a rapid tattoo as he looked down at the rifle in his lap and then the mallet at the base of his tail.  
  
After everything he’d done, literal years of preparation and planning, he was down to a single gun and melee weapon.  
  
Pent shuddered at the distinct whine of twisting metal as the broken door was pried open before the three Overlords entered the forge, their footsteps ominous loud in the quiet building. Then the steps stopped and Pentious took a deep breath, grabbing the work mallet before twisting around just as Valentino stepped out from behind the machine. The Overlord reacted quickly, one of his four arms catching the handle of the weapon in midair as he forced Pent back with the other three.  
  
The snake tried to raise the rifle and fire with one hand, but his grip loosened as he was slammed against the control panel of the power-hammer, the knife in his shoulder turning the dial. Instantly the plates began to smack together rhythmically next to them, a pounding mantra just a few paces slower than the rhythm of his heart.  
  
Val grinned as he twisted Pent’s wrists, forcing the snake to drop the tool and rifle to the ground while one arm drew the moth’s red pistol. He fired two quick rounds into the snake’s gut, mirroring the shot that Pent had taken to his own abdomen, the laser having ripped through the Overlord’s clothes to make a disgustingly inflamed burn that ran from his floating ribs to his hip.  
  
Searing bolts of fire cut through Pent’s side and he gritted his teeth, talons going slack as his body trembled. Valentino kicked the rifle and mallet away, both weapons sliding underneath the workbench before clattering against the wall. “Sit the _fuck_ down,” Val hissed, using the two hands holding the snake’s wrists to shove Pent onto his tail against the vibrating machine as he kept his pistol pressed up to Pent’s chest, the warm barrel cruelly digging into the yellow scales.  
  
Groaning, Pent closed his eyes, breath shallow as blood sluggishly dripped over his scales and onto the floor below. He felt Val’s boot press against the jagged holes and then suddenly the moth was stepping on him, digging the heel into his torn flesh. Pentious squirmed and growled, his tail lifting to weakly wrap around the other man’s leg as his eyes snapped open, glaring hatefully up at the Overlord’s smug smile.  
  
“You really don’t know when you’re beaten, do you?” Val said snidely as Velvet and Vox rounded the hammer, Velvet still carrying her bazooka while Vox held a crowbar that he tapped menacingly against his palm. “I guess we’ll have to smack the defiance out before we put you to _work.”_ He leaned in, pinching Pent’s chin between the forefinger and thumb of his free hand, yanking the snake’s jaw open as Pent’s hood flared. “Everyone has a breaking point. Even stubborn little _shits_ like you.”  
  
Pent just continued to snarl and spit at Val, making sure to hit the other Demon’s glasses with a glob of saliva mixed with blood. The moth’s smirk immediately tightened as Pent growled, “I already fulfilled our deal. You don’t own me and you _never_ will!”  
  
Chuckling darkly, Val removed the glasses with his only remaining free hand, wiping them off on Pent’s already stained undershirt before setting the frames back over his eyes. “Maybe not in the _binding_ sense.” He grinned and pushed his weight down into the bullet wounds, making Pent gasp and whimper below him. “But there’s no one here to _stop_ me, now is there?”  
  
Pent gritted his teeth as he twisted in the moth’s powerful hold. Of course he couldn’t argue against that statement. There was no one who was going to keep Val from torturing him or from using him however he saw fit. The Overlord could hurt him, carve him up like a Christmas ham, beat him until every single one of his teeth had been knocked out, and there was _nothing_ Pentious could do about it.  
  
Aside from _resist._  
  
 _“Go to hell,”_ Pent spat, earning another cruel laugh from the moth and an amused smirk from Velvet.  
  
“Already here. Same as you, _sweetheart,”_ Val winked and let go of the snake’s wrists only to grab Pentious by the throat and drag him away from the side of the mechanical hammer out into the middle of the forge. “Now. I _had_ planned to take you back to the studio, but there’s just so many _fun_ looking toys in here…” The moth glanced to Vox and Velvet over his shoulder as Pent’s talons scraped at the two arms holding his neck in a vice-like grip. “Don’t you agree?”  
  
Vox glanced around the industrial-looking equipment with his single eye and nodded, unable to speak without functioning pixels for his mouth. Velvet grinned and adjusted her hold on the bazooka so it more or less draped over her shoulder. “Yeah, I think this place has got some potential. Piss-poor lighting though. My pics will be _soooo_ fuzzy! Oh, that reminds me-"   
  
She whipped out her phone from inside of her torn dress and began taking pictures of Pent who winced and averted his eyes, not letting his scowl waver even through the harsh flashes. “Aw, c’mon!” she said, reaching over to grab his jaw and force him to look at her. _“Smile!”_  
  
He bared his fangs and Valentino laughed, tightening his grip on Pent’s throat. “He’s a stubborn worm, isn’t he?” the Overlord teased. “But I think that’s because no one’s given him a _real_ beating yet. Little Kingpins don’t know how the _big boys_ play.” Val leaned in and licked a line up Pentious’ cheek, making the snake grimace in disgust.  
  
“Don’t _touch_ me!” he hissed even as his lower body began to go numb, weak from blood-loss and the heady agony that throbbed through his stomach and shoulder.  
  
“Oh, I’d do more than _that_ if I could trust you wouldn’t try to bite my dick off,” Val taunted, tapping one fang with the barrel of his pistol as he squeezed down on Pent’s windpipe. He smirked, clearly enjoying the way Pent began to wheeze and fight to draw air into his lungs. “Speaking of, _these_ will be a problem. We’ll have to put some veneers in at the very least.”  
  
As the Overlord inspected Pent’s mouth, Vox scooped up the snake’s abandoned phone, showing the voicemail that had timed out. Raising an eyebrow, Valentino stared at the cracked screen and laughed as he caught sight of Angel’s number. “How _sweet,_ you really tried to call Angel in your last moments.” He shook his head and leered at the snake, pinching his cheeks with the hand not holding Pentious or the pistol. “You’re so much more pathetic than I thought. Only a clueless moron would fall in love with a _whore.”_  
  
Pent just dug his talons all the deeper into Val’s arm as Velvet rounded the two of them and grabbed the handle of the knife in his back, twisting it cruelly before yanking the blade out, making Pent’s entire body twitch and shudder.  
  
Velvet chuckled and lifted the shank, showing off the dark blood that coated the length of burnished metal. “He’s a sad sack for sure, but he’s got decent pain tolerance.”  
  
Nodding, Val looked back to the power-hammer which was still pounding away at the same pace they’d left it at. Pent’s heart stopped as he watched the idea manifest itself in real time, a cruel smirk splitting Val’s face. “We’ll see about that,” he purred, dragging Pent back over to the machine even as the snake began to thrash, forcing his stiff and aching muscles to fight against the exhaustion and stinging agony that threatened to paralyze him.  
  
Velvet laughed as Pent only succeeded in scratching deep red gouges across Val’s forearm, not even managing to loosen the moth’s grip from his body as he was forced to lay down next to the slamming plates. “Vox, keep his tail from moving,” Valentino ordered as he tucked his pistol back inside his pants and wrenched Pentious’ right hand away from his bleeding arm. “Normally I’d see if I could _pry_ off these claws of yours, but I think _this-”_ he indicated the hammer with a tilt of his head, ”-will do just _fine.”_ _  
_  
“Lemme get a video!” Velvet insisted, sidling up to them both as Vox sat down on Pent’s back, using his body weight to hold the snake down while Val dragged the snake’s right hand toward the metal plates.  
  
The moth grinned and met Pent’s wide eyes as he said, “Make sure to forward a copy to Angel or at least tag him if you’re going to post it online. The stupid slut needs a reminder of just _what_ will happen if he sets another _single_ fucking toe out of line.”  
  
Velvet nodded and raised the phone, adjusting her arm for the best angle. “Ok, _aaaand_ we’re recording!” she said, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she stared down at the screen.  
  
Valentino grinned and tapped the space between Pent’s brows as the snake swallowed, his gaze locking on the machine in front of him. “Your first mistake was thinking you could outsmart me, the second was trying to keep me from my rightful _property,”_ the moth whispered against Pent’s cheek as he forcibly straightened out the snake’s arm and brought his red talons just a few scant inches from the hammer.  
  
Pent shook in Val’s hold, his entire body trembling in a mixture of pain and fear. He wasn’t strong enough to fight his way out of the pimp’s grip or buck Vox off his back.  
  
He could only brace for the impact.  
  
At the last moment, Pentious flattened his palm and fingers, tucking his tongue away from his teeth as the crushing force sandwiched the delicate bones of his hand between the two unforgiving sheets of metal.  
  
Despite his best efforts, he was simply unable to contain the high-pitched shriek that escaped his lungs as his entire body shuddered in pain. Pent’s eyes watered and overflowed as Val removed his hand and playfully flicked the broken fingers, making the appendages flop uselessly back and forth. “There we go. _Now_ he’s crying,” the moth taunted as Pent whimpered and weakly tried to pull his arm back into his chest, only for the Overlord to yank it out straight again. “So, you ready to give up or do we have to smash your _other_ hand too?”  
  
Hot tears tracked down Pent’s cheeks as waves of stabbing pain throbbed out from his hand. He couldn’t curl his fingers or even move them. Everything below the wrist was limp and useless.  
  
Before he could protest, Val gripped his chin and lifted his head up, forcing Pent to meet the other man’s eyes again even as his vision blurred from the tears and the paralyzing agony that lanced through him. “I asked you a question, _gusano,”_ Val purred, stroking one hand mockingly over Pent’s hood, a too-gentle pass that made the snake flinch and shudder. _“Answer it.”_  
  
Pent just shook his head as little more than a pained mewl escaped his tight throat. He could barely draw breath, let alone speak, but Val took his silence for defiance and clicked his tongue, disappointedly tsking down at the snake. “You know, you’re the _worst_ kind of stubborn,” the Overlord purred, releasing Pent’s right arm and grabbing his left. “You only know how to dig yourself into an even _deeper_ hole.”  
  
Whimpering, Pentious pulled against Val even as his opposite hand was dragged up to the hammer, the plates still merrily clacking away without a care.  
  
 _“Stop,”_ Pent whispered, his voice watery and raw as the Overlords snickered, the three of them pressing in on him as his fingers were brought closer and closer to the pounding machine. “For the love of _god,_ please stop!”  
  
 ** _BOOM_**  
  
The entire forge shook with the force of an outside blast and no one had any time to react as the roof collapsed around them. Val immediately released Pent to roll out of the way as scraps of twisted metal and broken shingles rained down from the splintered rafters. Vox ducked out as well, practically leaping off the snake’s back as Pent lifted his arms over his head to shield himself from the worst of the debris. He winced as he was battered with broken shards of slate while dust and pink smoke obscured his vision and made him hack with every breath.  
  
Cradling his broken hand to his chest, Pentious sniffled and tried to slither away from the power-hammer, blindly dragging himself across the forge and leaving a bloody trail on the floor behind him. He bumped into something solid and froze once it _moved,_ immediately backing away, his eyes wide as he shook his head.  
  
“No...no, no _no!”_ he cried as the person stepped forward and felt over his shoulders and face as if taking stock of him. “Leave me alone!” he shrieked, more tears spilling down his face as his arms were grabbed and steadied in a firm grip.  
  
“Found him!” Cherri’s voice called through the crackling fire and Pent’s stuttering breath caught in his throat, watery eyes struggling to focus through the thick gray smoke. “C’mon and get up, old man. I can’t carry you,” she insisted, shifting to grab his broken hand and making him cry out as fresh tears bubble up to the surface. _“Shit,_ they really fucked you up, huh?” He just whimpered as she knelt and lifted him from under his arms, forcing Pent up onto his tail with another pained whine.  
  
 _“Bossman!!”_  
  
Pentious winced at the sound of his minions’ desperate calls and looked up as the smoke cleared to reveal the airship above them, a group of armed eggs waving from the ramp. “We’re here to rescue you!” they called as the ship turned and began to sail out toward the expanse of grass in front of the forge.  
  
He let out a burning exhale as he looked at Cherri. “Where’s- _?”_ Before Pent could finish his question, he heard the echo of a gunshot and Cherri was dragging them both behind an overturned workbench.  
  
“Later!” she hissed, leading him through the destroyed forge as the eggboiz manning the ship began to fire back (missing most of their shots) at Valentino, who was bleeding from a fresh gash across his cheek and a deep gouge that cut down the length of his sternum. The moth snarled, wiping away some of the black soot that covered his mouth before he locked eyes with Pentious and Cherri, pink glasses cracked and barely hanging onto his face as he glared murder at them both.  
  
Cherri just grinned and dropped Pent unceremoniously to the ground. “Hey fucker!” she shouted as she reached into her bag and chucked two handfuls of bombs at the moth. Val immediately ducked out of the way as the explosives collided with the warped walls of the forge and combusted in eruptions of fire and steaming sparks. Pent pushed himself back up as Cherri grabbed his elbow, yanking him out from behind the table. “C’mon. We gotta get to the-” as she spoke, the flying ship pitched onto its side, barely holding its position in the air before righting itself.  
  
They both followed the smoke trail and caught sight of Velvet reloading her bazooka, the Overlord’s manic grin still firmly in place despite the fact that her long hair was now torn completely free of its pigtails and her dress was little more than tatters clinging to her petite frame. “Aw, you _do_ have friends!” she laughed before aiming the barrel at Pentious.  
  
Baring her sharp teeth, Cherri dipped her hand back into the bomb bag, grabbing three small blast rounds. _“Friend_ is a strong word!” she called as she whipped her tattooed arm around in an arc, launching the clutch of red bombs at the Overlord.

Velvet’s loaded bazooka fell carelessly to the ground as she ran in the opposite direction to escape the blasts, only to get thrown a few feet by the following explosions and smacking hard against one of the few remaining walls of the forge.  
  
“Let’s get your ass on the ship!” Cherri called, dragging Pentious as the eggboiz maneuvered the vehicle down to land, the ramp partially destroyed and splintered from the hit it had sustained. Pent nodded and slithered as best he could, fighting through the pain and exhaustion that gripped his entire body. His vision was so blurry now and he could feel his heartbeat pulse through every scale, but he had to keep going.   
  
Then a blast hit them from behind, sending both of them tumbling forward and slamming into the side of the ship with a dull thud. Pent slid down the polished metal and flopped to the grass, his ears ringing as he blinked and caught sight of Vox’s encroaching silhouette above them. The TV Demon stepped through the smoke, shouldering Velvet’s bazooka with a cold hatred in his single eye as he stared down at Pent.  
  
Cherri was groaning next to him, lifting one hand to rub her head which was now bleeding heavily from her hairline. Pent’s gaze flickered back to Vox as the TV Demon lifted the barrel and loaded another round into the back of the smoking launcher.  
  
He knew they had to move, but Pent felt so broken. There was nothing left in him. Even the nerves that were screaming out had gone eerily quiet, snapped into submission by Valentino’s unforgiving hand.  
  
He’d finally hit the wall.  
  
Pentious let out a deep breath, exhaling all the air from his lungs as he closed his eyes. His mind was full of buzzing sounds and pain, but when he thought of Angel, he found himself grounded if only by his own guilt. Whatever he’d gone through today, the spider would get multiple times over.  
  
It was one thing to fail and suffer the consequences of his own actions.  
  
It was another to drag someone else down into the pit _with_ him.  
  
Pent swallowed, shivering as he laid on the grass. He felt Cherri slowly stumble back onto her feet before the other Demon began shaking his bleeding shoulder and yelling at him to get his fat ass up, but he ignored her shouts. If she was smart, she’d leave him and take the ship. It wouldn’t give her an eternity, but it would buy _time._  
  
Of course, the clock stopped for no one. It hadn’t slowed for Simon or Sir Pentious no matter how hard he’d fought against the infernal ticking.  
  
And it seemed that his time was finally up.  
  
As he lay limp on the grass, several small shadows popped up to block the sunlight filtering through his eyelids. Pentious frowned and blinked one eye open to see that the remaining eggboiz had surrounded him and Cherri, all of them aiming their weapons up at Vox. “Don’t you dare touch the Boss!” one of them ordered with far more confidence than was probably wise. “We’ll fuck you up Mr. TV-Man!”  
  
Vox rolled his single eye and simply raised the loaded bazooka.  
  
A pink and white blur tackled the Overlord as he fired, knocking the weapon’s barrel off-mark and firing the rocket into the ground next to the ship where it burst and ignited some of the surrounding grass. Pent groaned, refocusing his fuzzy vision as he slowly pushed himself up on his left hand, still holding the right against his chest.  
  
Finally his vision cleared enough for Pentious to watch as Angel ripped the bazooka from Vox’s grasp and bashed the other Demon viciously across the face with it. Cracks webbed out along the already damaged monitor as the Overlord twitched beneath the spider, but Angel showed no mercy and instead gave the screen another hard wallop, completely blinding the TV Demon as the remaining pixels fizzled out to a dull gray static.  
  
The spider whipped around as he stood, his mismatched eyes softening as Pent met his gaze. _“Shit,_ Pen…” he breathed, tossing the bazooka to the side as he stepped over Vox (giving the other Demon one last solid kick to the side before approaching). “What did they _do_ to ya, baby?”  
  
Pentious whimpered as he looked at the other man, part relieved, part _terrified._ Angel’s clothes were torn and bloody, but aside from a few surface wounds, he seemed relatively unharmed. However the respite was short-lived and Pent’s stomach dropped when he caught sight of the moth’s silhouette behind the spider. _“Valentino,”_ he breathed as the eggboiz raised their weapons and tightened their circle around Pentious and Cherri.  
  
Angel gritted his teeth and turned, pulling the navaja from his jacket and flipping open the knife as he glared at Val. The moth raised an eyebrow and then smiled, tilting his head to the side as his gaze flickered to the metallic blue blade. _“Ah_...so you had it all along, Angel?” Val said, his lips twitching in poorly masked annoyance. “I knew you liked this pathetic waste of air, but I assumed you were smarter than _this,_ baby.”  
  
As the pimp spoke, Velvet emerged from the interior of the forge, clutching her left arm which was now bent at an awkward angle. She stooped down to help Vox sit up, the TV Demon shaking as he pulled his knees up toward his chest. “Val-”  
  
The moth held up a palm to silence her, still facing Angel. “C’mon, darling. Don’t be a fool. You know what’ll happen if you don’t hand that knife over.” He chuckled and added, “Daddy will go easy on you, baby. All you gotta do is _apologize.”_ _  
_  
Val stalked forward and Angel flinched, his eyes flickering from Valentino’s face to the offered hand. “There ain’t no goddamn future in that,” the spider hissed, taking a step towards the airship. “There ain’t nothing but more of the same and _worse.”_  
  
Val’s mouth slowly pressed into a thin line. “You forget all the things I’ve done for you, Angel. I gave you _whatever_ your slutty little heart desired. We had a deal, _remember?”_ He advanced and Angel backed up again, his eyes never leaving the Overlord’s. “Now, stop being a disobedient little _shit_ and give me that knife.”  
  
A green glow engulfed Angel’s upper right wrist and the spider winced as it seemed to tighten down over his arm. “There’s _always_ a price, baby. Are you willing to pay it?” Val asked as Angel stood frozen in place while the moth approached, his black boots crushing the disheveled grass beneath his heels with every step.  
  
Pent shook his head in disbelief. Of all the possible outcomes, _this_ was the one he feared more than any of them. _“Don’t...”_ he breathed as he saw the spider stand paralyzed, Angel’s legs shaking from underneath him as Val’s smug grin only widened.  
  
“That’s it, baby. You know who you belong to,” Val purred, finally close enough to reach out and touch Angel’s cheek, his petting gentle as one of his lower arms reached for the knife clutched in Angel’s white-knuckled grip.  
  
Desperate, Pent’s eyes darted around before catching sight of Cherri’s satchel. Without thinking, he dug his unbroken hand into the tote and grabbed the first bomb atop the pile, chucking it at the moth. “Duck!” he rasped as loud as he could through the fresh sting that lanced up his back in protest.  
  
The spider leapt out of the way a split second before the black shell detonated against Val’s chest. Rather than sparks, smoke, or fire bursting forth, there was only a flurry of sharp yellow nodes that embedded themselves into all three Overlords, Angel, and the surrounding grass.  
  
“Angel!” Pent called, wincing as he grabbed the edge of his ship and forced himself to stand despite the pain. Shit, he hadn’t realized they were that close. _“Angel!”_  
  
The spider groaned and slowly sat up, grunting as he glanced down at the nodes sticking out of his chest and arms. “Fuckin’ hell…” Angel muttered before getting onto his feet with a faint wobble, groping around for the knife that had fallen into the grass next to him.  
  
Val hissed as he struggled to push himself onto his knees, looking at the nodes in mild confusion while Velvet immediately began ripping them out of her body. As she worked, her legs started to shake before collapsing underneath her in a heap. “The fuck!?” she growled as her arms went limp at her sides, leaving her sitting up straight against the scorched grass, held in place only by the balanced positioning of her hips. “What the hell is this!?”  
  
Cherri blinked and then looked down at her bag, digging out another paralysis bomb. She turned it over in her hand and met Pentious’ wide eyes. “These little fuckers told me those were _smoke bombs,”_ she muttered as the eggs just flashed them guilty smiles and slowly backed away from both Demons. “Shit, if I knew they did _that_ then I’d have used them when we were at the studio! Woulda saved us a fuck-ton of time!”  
  
Before Pent could answer, a loud and distinctly cold cackle filled the air. His gaze flickered back to Angel who was now tearing the nodes from his own body, tossing the yellow canisters to the grass as a cruel smirk twisted his features. The spider’s perverse grin only widened as he stepped over Val who was left twitching on the ground, several nodes buried in his chest with one sticking out his neck. “Angel _Cak-”_ Val began only for the spider to slide the knife under his chin, forcibly tilting the Overlord’s head up.  
  
“Oh don’t you _Angel Cakes_ me you sick fuck,” Angel growled, his eyes practically glowing as he stared down at the moth. “I’ve been waitin’ on an opportunity like this for the last _30_ goddamn years.” He laughed even louder, tilting his head back as he purposefully stepped on Val’s crotch with his heeled boot, grinding it deep into the other man’s groin until Val’s face was pinched with agony beneath him.  
  
Slowly, Pent began to hobble to the spider, reaching out for him. “Angel, the _deal-”_ he reminded, only for the other Demon to raise one of his palms in a snappy bid for silence.  
  
“Hold on, baby. I ain’t forgettin’.” Angel took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose as he straddled Val’s chest, lifting his three free hands before slowly curling his fingers into fists. “Lemme get this out and then we can go back to business.”  
  
Pent nodded, slowly sinking down on top of the uninjured section of his tail as Angel began to beat on Val with his bare fists. The spider didn’t pull his punches, but Val to his credit didn’t plead or beg, simply snarled every time Angel gave any sort of pause. Cherri stood and walked over as well, stopping next to Pent as the spider cracked the bridge of the heart-glasses in two, cutting his fist on the thick plastic as the rims slid off the Overlord’s face and onto the grass.  
  
When the spider’s knuckles were broken and bloody, Angel finally stopped, panting deeply as he stared at the moth’s bruised and swollen face. “I wish I coulda done that _every_ time you dragged me into the Penthouse.” Angel’s shoulders shook as he raised the knife again, flashing the metallic blue blade in the light of the midday sun. “Either that or taken this sucker to your _junk.”_ He rotated the handle and grinned as Val’s swollen red eyes went wide with the first hint of fear Pent had ever seen from the Overlord.  
  
Clearing his throat, Pent frowned and lifted his chin pointedly, making Angel heave an exasperated sigh. The spider just glanced at them over one shoulder, his expression tired as he gestured back to Val with the tip of the navaja. “I’m gettin’ to it! _Sheesh,_ Pen I’ve been waitin’ a _real_ long time fer this! Let a man enjoy some quality goddamn revenge!”  
  
“I know, but we shouldn’t take any chances,” Pent reminded quietly. “My venom could have them down for the count for a good while or it could wear off faster depending on their drug tolerance.” He grimaced as Cherri helped him to stand again, letting Pentious lean some of his weight on her as the two of them joined Angel and leaned over Valentino in a huddled circle.  
  
The moth managed to turn his head to the side, spitting out some blood and a loose molar before glaring coldly up at them all. “I assume you want your contract dissolved in exchange for my _soul,”_ Val growled, his bare antenna flicking back and forth in frustration as if to compensate for his paralyzed state.  
  
Pent furrowed his brow and looked to Angel, raising his good hand to stroke over the spider’s shoulder. “Remember to word this carefully. Leave _nothing_ out,” he said, meeting the other man’s eyes as Angel pursed his lips and nodded, letting out a deep exhale.  
  
“Alright Val, I won’t _end_ you if you do the followin’,” Angel began, taking the knife and sliding the blunt end over the curve of Valentino’s bruised cheek. “You break my contract...and _every_ other contract you got unda ya.”  
  
Val immediately tensed, baring his teeth up at Angel. “You _little-”_ But then Angel flipped the blade, pressing the serrated edge to the underside of his chin and the moth’s lips quickly pursed into a tight line.  
  
“I ain’t fuckin’ _done!”_ Angel snapped, glaring down at the Overlord with nothing less than pure unadulterated _fire_ in his dilated pupils. “You release _all_ your goddamn contracts and you never come after me an’ mine _eva._ No retaliation or contact of _any_ sort, direct or indirect.” He huffed and added, “I know how this shit works so no tryin’ ta weasel your way around to get at me with one of your buddies or some shit. You break that deal and your ass is mine _forever.”_ He gave the moth a toothy grin and glanced to Pent for affirmation, which the snake provided with a small nod. “Got that, busta?”  
  
Val hissed, twitching helplessly beneath Angel as the knife traced nonsensical patterns just a centimeter above the Overlord’s exposed flesh. “You’re never going to get work in this city again if you leave me, Angel. I _run_ the porn industry. Every website, every studio is _mine._ No club will book you, no one will host your content. You’ll be back to just working Johns and getting paid _sag-scale_ while your little _worm_ gets tossed around by Kingpins _twice_ his size.”  
  
Pent raised his hackles and slammed his own fist down in the center of Val’s chest, making the other Demon sputter and cough. “Better to be a worm than a _rat,”_ he groused, locking eyes with the moth in a spiteful glare.  
  
Angel just snickered and grabbed Valentino’s chin, forcing the Overlord to meet his steely gaze as Val hacked up phlegm and blood. “That’s my offer, you poorly shaved nutsack. Take it or I’ll gut you _right_ fuckin’ now without anotha thought.”  
  
The spider raised one of his free hands, closing it into a tight fist. “Ya got to the count of four. Would be five, but you don’t deserve the extra finger.” He winked and released his thumb. _“One.”_  
  
Valentino’s eyes flickered from Pentious to Angel to Cherri as if trying to determine if this was really happening or not. Pent just continued to bare his teeth while Cherri laughed and crossed both arms over her chest, stepping on one of Val’s hands before wordlessly digging her boot into the appendage.

Angel flicked out his index finger and licked over his teeth. _“Two.”_  
  
The eggs slowly approached, closing the circle with their weapons still drawn as they glowered down at Val. “This the guy who hurt you, boss!? Can we shoot him?” one of them asked, but Pent just put up his hand, pointing to Angel who was adjusting his grip on the navaja.

Angel chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss against Pent’s bruised cheek as he moved the knife to Val’s torso, miming a carving motion just underneath the Overlord’s ribs. _“Three.”_  
  
Then Angel’s eyes locked with Val’s one last time, neither of them backing down as the spider flicked out his pinky. _“Fo-”_  
  
“It’s a deal,” the Overlord hissed through tightly gritted and blood-stained teeth. “I’d lift my arm, but that’s not exactly _possible_ now is it?”  
  
Pent inhaled sharply and raised his hand up to pet a soothing line down Angel’s nape as the other man’s entire spine stiffened in response. This was it. There was no going back now.  
  
Quietly, Angel grabbed one of Val’s limp hands, forcing their palms to clasp firmly. “Good, glad we could come to a motherfuckin’ agreement,” he muttered as an eerie green glow enveloped their arms from fingers to wrist before disappearing just as quickly as it came. Immediately Angel dropped Val’s hand, letting it smack the moth limply in the face. “But I ain’t done with ya _juuuuust_ yet.”  
  
Angel raised the knife again and Val’s eyes widened. “The fuck are you doing!?” he growled as Angel grabbed the side of Valentino’s face, holding his cheek steady. “We have a _deal!”_  
  
“Yeah...to not _kill_ ya,” Angel said with a rather manic grin before he looked at the snake who just raised an eyebrow, not sure what exactly the other Demon was planning. “And Pen here gave me the _perfect_ fuckin’ idea.” He leaned over, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before pulling back. “So thanks, babe.”  
  
“You’re... _welcome?”_ Pent murmured, very confused, but too curious to look away.  
  
Turning back to Val, Angel chuckled and said, “Remember, _you_ agreed ta no retaliation.” The spider winked and lowered the tip of the blade, carving deep into Val’s forehead as the moth began to shake underneath him, pained grunts escaping through his firmly closed lips. “But _I_ never fuckin’ did.”  
  
Cherri cackled loudly as Angel worked, drawing the knife through Valentino’s flesh like it was little more than paper. “Oh this is fucking _perfect,_ Ange. Hold on, lemme snap a pic.” She pulled out her phone, waiting until the spider had finished before taking a picture of Val’s face where the letters R-A-T bled sluggishly over the sides of his skull.  
  
“Enjoy that partin’ gift, asshole,” Angel growled as he stood up, wiping Val’s blood off on the moth’s shirt before giving the paralyzed pimp one last solid kick to the crotch. “And good luck hidin’ it under your hat.”  
  
Pent took a deep breath as Angel stepped away with Cherri following him, leaving just the snake and his minions sitting adjacent to the hissing Overlord. “Bring these three back to the limo out in front of the-” He turned and winced at the sight of the smoldering wreckage that was once his home, the eggboiz all mirroring the expression sympathetically. “Just drag them out front. Their driver should take it from there…” he muttered, shoulders slumping as he tried to push the sight of his ruined house out of his mind’s eye.  
  
The eggs saluted him and immediately dumped their weapons to the ground, grabbing Velvet and Vox first and slowly ferrying them out to the limo. Meanwhile, Angel folded the knife and slipped it into his jacket, his posture looser and more relaxed now that he’d taken out some of his anger and frustration. “Sorry we took so long gettin’ here, Pen. Had ta cut down the entire goddamn security team before I could get my ass back to the house.” He touched over one of the deeper lacerations that ran down his side and flinched. “It wasn’t exactly _easy…”_ _  
_  
“Well there wasn’t much of a house for you to come back to anyway,” Pent said with a tired shrug before raising his left arm to pinch over the tight furrow of his brow. “At least you saved my other hand.”  
  
“What the hell happened?” Angel reached out and took Pent’s right wrist, frowning as the snake immediately winced and tried to pull the limb back. _“Shit._..we’re gonna need to take you to the hospital…”  
  
Pent sniffled and gestured down at his tail. “I also have two bullets in me...and a stab wound to the back.” He clutched his broken hand to his chest and scrubbed away the tear tracks with the heel of his opposite palm while Angel scowled, shooting another glare to Val. “I’ll live, but this will need to be splinted as soon as possible. I’d rather not have to rebreak any of these fingers should they not be properly set.”  
  
Nodding, Angel sighed and leaned down to gently envelop the snake in a hug, making sure not to put too much pressure or weight on any of his wounds. “Still coulda saved ya a lotta hurt if we'd been a lil’ quicker.” Angel bit his lip and added, “Or if I’d guessed Val was gonna bring the fight to ya in the first place. I thought I knew the sonofabitch, but I guess he still had _some_ surprises up his fuckin’ sleeves…”  
  
“To be fair, I wouldn’t have considered that option either,” Pent murmured softly as he leaned into Angel, not caring that he was probably smearing even more blood on Angel’s ruined clothes. “So ultimately you heading to the studio was still a boon. It broke the deal before he could use his power over me for anything nefarious.”  
  
As they spoke, the eggs returned and picked up Val, lifting the larger Demon with some difficulty compared to the much smaller Vox and Velvet. The moth glared at them all hatefully as he was carried past, his limbs twitching with his attempts to fight against the toxin's hold.  
  
Cherri just flashed him two middle fingers and yelled, “See you never, fuckwad!” as Angel gave a mocking wave and blew the pimp an equally sarcastic kiss.  
  
Val’s gaze then shifted to Pentious and the snake flinched before childishly sticking his forked tongue out at the Overlord, earning him a hearty snicker and a soft kiss from Angel. “God, you’re such a fuckin’ _dork,_ Pen.” The spider murmured, reaching one hand up to stroke the side of Pent’s cheek.  
  
Exhaling through his nose, Pent smiled and pressed his face into Angel’s palm, nuzzling the pink fingers that expertly traced along the smooth grain of his scales. “I think I’ve earned a respite from your insults after today,” he rasped before meeting the other man’s eyes with a cautious smile. “Speaking of respite, you’re _free.”_  
  
Angel blinked, his smile slowly falling as he stared at Pent and then raised his own hand, specifically the one he’d used to break the deal. When Angel didn’t respond, Pent bit his lip. “Angel?” he asked quietly, reaching up with his good arm to touch the other man’s jaw.  
  
As soon as his fingers made contact, the spider began to tremble and both of his eyes started to brim with unshed tears. Pent stiffened and almost removed his hand, but Angel’s arms quickly came up to hold him, his shaking fingers burrowing deep into the fabric of Pent’s blood-soaked shirt.  
  
Cherri winced as Angel sank down, his knees hitting the grass hard and forcing Pent to coil fully on the uninjured section of his tail. “Angie...it’s ok…” she murmured, petting a hand down the spider’s back. “We got you, Ange.”  
  
Despite her soft assurances, Angel just continued to shake and Pent swallowed, feeling helpless as the other man began to openly sob. Angel’s cries only grew louder and more uncontrolled the longer they sat there until the spider was practically wailing against him, salty tears and snot dribbling over Angel's chin in equal measure. It was as if over a decades’ worth of pain was being expelled all at once in a single hailstorm of emotion.  
  
Pent exchanged worried glances with Cherri and she sighed, but didn’t offer any words. It didn’t feel right to speak in the moment so they didn’t. Instead they just sat there and let Angel wordlessly weep under the overly cheerful glow of the mid-afternoon sun.  
  
They were eventually interrupted by the returning eggboiz, but Pent quietly directed them to go and salvage as much as they could from the wreckage of his home and the forge so he could continue to pet over Angel’s trembling shoulders. “Load everything onto the ship. We’ll take care of the rest another time,” he said in a low voice as the spider buried his face even deeper in the juncture of Pentious’ throat.  
  
Angel clung to him for maybe another fifteen minutes before finally coming to, his face an overwhelmed red and covered with a messy mixture of tears and mucus. “Shit...I’m sorry,” he muttered in a watery voice as he continued to weakly sniffle. “You’re like _bleedin’ out_ and shit while I’m just sittin’ here like a goddamn _baby.”_ He raised a hand to wipe his face, but Cherri stripped off her black arm-warmer for him to use instead.  
  
The spider gave her a grateful, albeit exhausted smile before cleaning himself up as best he could, loudly blowing his nose into the torn fabric. “Let’s get you to a fuckin’ doctor,” Angel murmured, slowly standing on shaky legs before lifting Pent back up. The snake hissed as his wounds began to ache again and Angel pursed his lips, glancing to the eggboiz who were still loading up the cockpit. “You guys got anymore shit ta grab? Pen really needs some help.”  
  
The eggs nodded and immediately dropped what they were carrying to surround the two of them. “The Bossman’s health is priority! We can always come back later and salvage the rest.”  
  
Pent sighed and as he looked over the burnt foundation that was once his house, the melancholy cutting him deeper than his wounds as he allowed Angel and Cherri to walk him up the ramp and onto the idling ship. “I suppose it’s not going anywhere…”  
  
They sat him down in a chair bolted to the floor and Angel smoothed over Pent’s hood while the rest of the eggs piled in, Cherri taking the wheel behind them. “It’ll be ok, babe. We’ll make ya a new house, one with blackjack an’ hookers,” Angel teased in a watery voice, clearly trying to get Pent’s mind off the worst of the damage as he massaged over the snake's undamaged scales.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent just shook his head even as the other Demon amended the statement to, “Ok, maybe just _one_ hooker then.” Angel nuzzled him while Cherri retracted the ramp and sealed the exit with a hiss, the cabin pressurizing around them within seconds. “Me, _I’m_ the hooker-”  
  
 _“Yes,_ I understood what you meant,” Pent said with a snort, allowing his lips to quirk up in mild amusement before awkwardly clearing his throat.

With the adrenaline and fear slowly dying down, more insidious thoughts were starting to bubble in his mind. They were of no threat to his physical form, but nonetheless held the power to cleave his soul in two depending on the answer. “Actually, if you don’t mind my asking...what _do_ you plan to do now that you’re free from your contact with Valentino?”  
  
Despite everything, there was a very real chance that Angel would decide to leave. It was one thing for the other man to fight alongside him and make grand emotional declarations in the heat of the moment, but now they truly had no obligations to one another. For all Pentious knew, that meant they would be going their separate ways once the emotions had died down.  
  
After all, what did they truly share now that the primary obstacle in their afterlives was more or less removed from the equation?  
  
Angel frowned as the thrusters roared to life beneath them, Cherri leveling out while the ship began to lift off the ground. “Do I _really_ gotta repeat myself?” he asked as Pent averted his eyes, both of them vibrating in sync with the purr of the engines as the remaining eggs scurried to their posts.  
  
Sighing, Angel shook his head and pinched Pent’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently turning the snake’s face to meet his line of sight. “I made my intentions pretty fuckin’ plain last night, Pen. Is the blood loss hittin’ hard or are you gettin’ cold feet now that we’re in the clear?”  
  
Pent winced and shook his head, biting his lower lip and chewing on it for a few moments before saying, “Yes, but that was _before._ Now you don’t need me to be the distraction from your pain and-”  
  
He was silenced with a soft kiss, Angel swallowing his words without any hesitation while the airship sailed over the top of the smoking remains of the mansion. Pent felt his throat tighten as Angel pulled back, the spider nuzzling against his cheek before saying, “You ain’t ever been just a distraction or some cheap diversion. Fuck, I’d only need a bag of powder if that’s _all_ I wanted.” Angel smiled and closed his eyes as he let out a deep contented sigh, leaning his head into Pent’s uninjured shoulder. “But if you suggest breakin’ up with me _again,_ I am gonna have ta deck you. So stop bein’ stupid, ok? I get that your brains are a lil’ scrambled right now, but seriously, _stop_ that shit.”  
  
Slowly, Pent nodded as his heart ached beneath his ribs (not throbbing half as deeply as his wounds, but it was a rather close call to make). “Alright...but in the meantime, we’ll need to find somewhere else to stay. It will be several months before I’m healed enough to construct a new home, nevermind being capable of seeing the project through to completion.”  
  
The spider chuckled and gave Pentious a playful wink before drawing a familiar metal key from inside of his bloody jacket. “Then it’s a good thing we know a place that’s got _plenty_ of open rooms, huh?”  
  
Pent’s gaze flickered to the key and he found himself returning the smile. “Indeed,” he said softly as they began to glide down the burning hill and toward the mess of a city below.   
  
Behind them, Cherri leaned over the helm and began to make exaggerated gagging noises. "Are you guys done being mushy?" she asked with a mocking smirk on her face as she bent down and lifted up Pentious' top hat from behind the control panel. "By the way, you left this shit in here, edgelord. Guess you're pretty lucky it wasn't back at the house, huh?"  
  
Pent blinked, touching the top of his bare hood in mild shock. He had completely forgotten he'd left it in the ship, but he'd also had far more pressing matters to attend to at the time. "I suppose I should thank you for taking care of it," he murmured as he watched Cherri twirl one finger around the interior of the brim. "Well, give it here then." He held out his good hand and Cherri just grinned, tossing the hat to them like it was a frisbee.

The accessory's single eye went wide with panic, only relaxing once Angel caught it in midair, brushing his pink palms over the black fabric before settling it on Pent's head with an amused laugh. The snake smiled and touched over the brim with his good hand, already feeling a lot better with it on (though the pleasant sensation hardly detracted away from the more intense physical aches and pains that were currently stabbing through his corporal form).   
  
Turning to stare out at the massive windshield of the ship, Pent sighed and sank deeper into the chair, letting his exhaustion finally take hold. He only bothered expending enough energy required to lift his left hand and loosely curl his fingers around Angel’s. Immediately the spider snorted and tightened his hold, gently squeezing Pent's palm while his other hands continued to stroke down the snake's back, being careful to avoid the stab wound in his shoulder.  
  
Pentious had lost the battle, but at the very least, they had won the _day._

* * *

Hours later, they were discharged from the clinic: Pent having been thoroughly stitched up and given a heady dose of painkillers while his entire right hand was splinted before being cast in red gauze. The doctors projected a long and slow healing process which meant he would have to wait several weeks before even _attempting_ to start construction on a new house, but at least they wouldn’t be without a roof over their heads in the interim.  
  
Cherri landed the ship down as carefully as she could in front of the Happy Hotel (managing to only break the asphalt as the heavy vehicle dropped to the ground). Once the ramp was deployed, Angel wheeled Pent out in his temporary chair as the remaining eggboiz flanked them on either side, all of the minions still carrying their weapons in a bizarre facsimile of an armed guard.  
  
Almost immediately after they’d dragged the wheelchair up the steps of the Hotel, both double doors flew open and Charlie emerged, her expression tight and watery. “I’m so glad you guys are ok!” she exclaimed, throwing herself at Angel and embracing the spider tightly before looking down at Pent, placing a gentle hand on the snake’s chest “Sir Pentious...you’re-”  
  
“I’ll be fine,” he assured with a loose smile, his eyes slightly out of focus as he stared up at her. “Though do try and direct all queries to Angel. I’m still a bit…” He paused, pursing his lips as he struggled to find the right word, _“-toasty.”_  
  
“He’s high as _balls,”_ Angel corrected with a dismissive snort as he patted the snake’s collarbone. “The docs doped him up nice an’ good so he doesn’t have to feel the holes in his gut all goddamn night. Right, babe?”  
  
Pent just shook his head, waving his good arm at Angel. “I’m not _that_ bad. Earlier was worse,” he assured as Charlie raised a palm to hide her chuckles behind well-manicured fingers.  
  
“So what happened exactly?” Charlie asked as Cherri came out of the ship with a bag slung over her shoulders, the ramp closing up behind her before the lights on the vehicle went dark and dormant. “I imagine you don’t have a very high drug tolerance, Sir Pentious.”  
  
“The old man didn’t recognize Angel _at all_ and hit on him _bad,”_ Cherri said with a mocking snicker, nudging Pent’s uninjured shoulder with her elbow as she sidled up to them. “Like we’re talking full blown _‘What's a guy like you doin' in a place like this_ _?’_ sorta crap.”  
  
Angel just grinned and cupped his chest, pushing his breasts up through the V of his jacket collar. “Couldn’t stop starin’ at my titties either.” He winked as Pent blushed, though his dopey smile didn’t fall.

Today had been a true odyssey _,_ but the relief that he felt was better than any of the hard drugs coursing through his system. Pentious might have made a fool of himself, but the embarrassment was worth it because he was _alive_ (well, his soul was _intact_ anyway) and he was still _free._ There was simply no price he could ever put on such a gift.  
  
“In any case, I am considerably _more_ sober now,” Pentious said, glancing up to Charlie as the princess continued to giggle behind her palm. “I assume you got the text that Angel sent?”  
  
Charlie nodded and cleared her throat, straightening her posture into something a touch more professional as she tugged at her suspenders. “Yeah, the room’s yours as long as you guys need it, though I imagine you’ll be taking the elevator rather than the stairs for quite some time.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out the spare key to Room 404, placing it in Pent’s uncast palm. “I know it’s only until your home is rebuilt, but we’re glad to have you back at the Hotel, Sir Pentious.”  
  
Closing his fingers around the key, Pent chuckled and nodded to her in turn. “Your unwavering trust and generosity is much appreciated as always, Miss Charlie,” he murmured, his hat drunkenly leaning forward in a small bow, only to tumble off his head and into his lap.  
  
Still beaming, Charlie helped prop open the doors so Angel could wheel Pent into the lobby, followed closely by the troupe of armed eggs. Cherri entered as well, dropping the bag containing what few personal items they could salvage from Pentious’ destroyed home onto the worn carpet. “Well as fun as it’d be to stick around and chat, I should head back to my own place, Ange. Queef’s gonna need to be fed.” She sighed and hugged the spider tight, giving him a few pulsing squeezes before releasing him. “But shoot me a text in the morning and promise to keep my ass in the loop for a while just in case Rat-bag finds some sorta bullshit work-around to your deal.”  
  
Angel nodded and kissed her cheek. “Got it, bitch,” he said with a toothy smile before he leaned over and grabbed the bag, tossing it across his own back. “Thanks again fer savin’ my ass. Woulda still been stuck at the studio if you hadn’t come in.”  
  
Cherri flashed them both one of her wink-blinks and said, “Just know that when it’s _my_ turn to beat up an Overlord, you owe me one. _Both_ of you.” She pointed to Pent who simply yawned and waved her off before lifting his hat back onto his hood.  
  
With that, she gave them a two finger salute and headed out, leaving them in the lobby with Charlie and a bored looking Husker sitting behind the Welcome Desk. Once the doors closed behind Cherri, Husk heaved a tired sigh and shook his head, stepping out from around the bar with a bottle clutched tightly in his fist.  
  
“Y’know, when I said you'd be back, this wasn’t _exactly_ how I thought it’d go,” he muttered as his yellow eyes flickered to the eggboiz who were curiously wandering the lobby like a gaggle of lost tourists. “All these little fucks staying with you two?” he asked, gesturing vaguely with his free hand as he took a deep swig from the bottle.  
  
“We should probably get the eggboiz settled in the room next door,” Charlie suggested, slipping behind the bar to grab a key for room 403 in the back office. “That way you guys aren’t too crowded but they’re still nearby if you need their help.”  
  
Pentious nodded and looked back to Husk, smiling softly as he met the cat's eyeline. “Unfortunately my home was destroyed in the battle.” He sighed and lifted his broken hand, indicating the thick red cast. “I’ll have to rebuild it, but that will come after I’ve had time to heal.”  
  
Husk leaned his elbows against the bar and took another swallow from his drink as he looked them over, taking in the various injuries that dotted their bodies. “Yeah, you both look pretty wrecked, but you guys _did_ pick a fight with a goddamn Overlord.” He shrugged, his red wings shifting out behind him before refolding against his spine. “Guess the fact that you survived _at all_ is impressive.”  
  
Laughing, Pent stiffly twirled the arm of his broken hand and said, “Well, as a fellow gambler, you know that every bet is a combination of skill _and_ luck.” He winked and Husk snickered, a small smirk cutting through his sour expression.  
  
“Yeah. Lady Luck sure don’t smile on your ass at the tables, but she seems pretty damn fond of keeping you alive,” the cat murmured as Pentious lifted his chin and loosely crossed his arms on top of his chest.  
  
“Time is the ultimate prize,” Pent declared as he felt Angel's knuckles brush over his shoulders fondly. There’s _always_ more money to be won, but we only get so many days.”   
  
At that moment, Charlie returned with the key so they ended the conversation and bid their goodnight to Husk before piling into the elevator (the eggs and wheelchair making it quite the tight fit). Pent couldn’t help but feel a warm tinge of nostalgia as they arrived at their old floor with a gentle chime of the carriage bell, the doors opening to reveal the all too familiar fourth level. He had truly thought he’d never return, but now that they were here he was almost happy to be back again…  
  
Even if it was just until he was able to rebuild everything he had lost.  
  
With the eggs settled in their room, Charlie gave them both a quick hug before departing to let the two men get some much needed rest (“Please don’t hesitate to text me if you guys need any help! You know where to find me.”).  
  
Angel had barely unlocked 404 when they were accosted by a very excited Nuggets, the pig eagerly nosing at the snake's tail as Pentious reached his uninjured hand down to let the piglet sniff his fingers. “I know, you must have been worried sick,” he remarked as Angel closed the door behind them and tossed the bag containing Pent’s clothes on top of the dresser.  
  
“Well of _course._ They didn’t know if daddy an’ papa were ever comin’ back,” Angel said, helping Pent out of the chair and up into the bed, getting the snake comfortable before plucking the hat off his head to set it down on the nightstand. Their eyes met and Pent felt his breath catch as Angel smiled down at him, the spider passing a hand over his hood as he murmured, “Nugs is gonna have ta get used to walkin’ around the park again rather than the nice big field at your place.”  
  
“I’m sure they’ll survive the disappointment,” Pentious hummed as Angel pulled back, moving the wheelchair out of the way before going to the other side of the bed to kick off his shoes. Once the spider was dressed in little more than a loose sleep shirt and panties, Angel picked up Nuggets and set them down on the bed to let the pig cuddle between their legs and tail. Pentious smiled and idly scratched over Nugs' back spines. “Perhaps I’ll enclose a small yard in the back once construction begins? That way they can run around outside free from a harness.”  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow as he clapped to turn off the lights. “You ain’t just gonna be copy-pastin’ what you made before?” he asked as he rolled over to stare at Pent in the dark, raising his phone up and illuminating his face with the bright screen.  
  
“Hmmm, yes, but I might as well take the opportunity to add onto the existing foundation.” Pent smiled softly and took a deep breath. “I hadn’t intended on blowing up the house today, but I was rather _short_ on time and I wanted to give Cherri every second she needed to get to you.”  
  
Frowning, Angel nodded. “If it makes you feel any betta, we destroyed Val’s place too.” He paused and flicked his thumb across the screen. “Ya wanna have a look? We got some pretty sweet pics.”  
  
Pentious snorted and then scooted a bit closer as Angel rolled onto his back and raised the phone between them, opening an album while Nuggets curled up against the spider’s side. “You shoulda seen this shit. I tried ta leave when I got Cherri’s text about Val bein’ at your place, but the guards locked me in and barricaded the goddamn door. I just about broke everythin’ in the room until Cherri flew in with your stupid fuckin’ blimp.”  
  
Angel flicked through the pictures and Pent smiled as he was given image after image of Val’s destroyed Penthouse, ranging from smashed bottles of expensive looking liquor to shredded couch cushions and shattered windows. There was even a short video of Cherri blasting open the door and throwing a set of molotov cocktails into the hall at the guards before ducking behind an overturned table with Angel. “Looks like you both had fun,” Pent murmured as Angel opened some pictures of the eggboiz tying up the burned guards and threatening them with their guns.  
  
The last photo in the album was clearly taken from inside of the airship with the studio in the center of the frame. The roof of the building was on fire and slowly burning from the Penthouse down with both Angel and Cherri’s disembodied hands on either side, middle fingers proudly displayed in a defiant manner that was art all its own.  
  
“Almost got caught up in the chaos before I remembered we needed to save your ass,” Angel murmured, kissing Pent’s cheek. “And _shit,_ Pen when I got your voicemail, I just about fuckin’ _lost_ it.” He shuddered and closed his eyes. “I knew Val couldn’t do anythin' permanent, but he didn’t need the knife to fuck with you.”  
  
The spider lifted Pent’s cast with two hands and pressed apologetic kisses all over the red gauze. “I’m real sorry, Pen. We shoulda gotten there sooner.”  
  
Shaking his head, Pent murmured, “It’s unfortunate, but we can’t change it now. It is what it is.” He then smiled softly and brushed the back of his cast along the length of Angel’s jaw. “The important thing is that you saved me.”  
  
Angel shrugged, his eyes hooded as he stared at Pent, the shadows of his face made all the harsher by the bright screen. “I mean, _you’re_ still the hero. You made the damn knife in the first place,” he reminded as he carded one hand down the side of Pent’s hood, careful to stroke along the grain of the black scales. “I couldn’t have done any of this shit without you.”  
  
 _“Hmmm_...so now you _finally_ acknowledge the role that weapon manufacturers play in the sins of those who partake in their work?” Pent teased, his lips curling into a smug smirk as Angel just groaned and rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Angel groused, though there was no real heat behind his words as he kissed Pent’s forehead, smoothing out the skin that bunched between the snake’s brows. “I swear, you’re so goddamn stupid sometimes it makes my head spin…”  
  
Still grinning, Pent just chuckled. “In any case, I’m happy to have supplied you with the necessary tools to break your own chains,” he murmured as he closed his eyes and settled down against the soft pillow. “Though I _will_ need the knife back. Once the forge is rebuilt, I’ll have to melt it down and manufacture the cuffs and key again so we aren’t ripped apart by that infernal _owl.”_  
  
Angel pursed his lips and stroked his hand down the side of Pent’s face. “Yeah, speakin’ of _rebuildin’-”_ He leaned in, nuzzling Pent before pressing a chaste series of pecks to his brow, his cheeks, and finally his mouth. “We gotta make some changes if I’m movin’ in. First thing is first, you're puttin' a pole in the bedroom."  
  
Pent blinked his eyes back open, confusion twisting his exhausted expression into one of complete and utter disbelief. _"What?”_ he asked, raising one eyebrow incredulously as he stared at Angel in the dimming light of the mobile. “That's your _first_ request?"  
  
The spider shrugged, his lips slowly curling up into a small smile. "I got priorities. Sides, it won't _all_ be for work..." He tickled under Pentious’ chin as the phone went into sleep mode, leaving them in total darkness save for the red moonlight filtering in through the curtains. “Got some private shows for a pretty handsome Kingpin lined up.”  
  
Pent coughed, his cheeks tingeing pink as Angel affectionately thumbed along his jawline. The spider’s smile was short-lived though and Angel began to chew his lower lip as the silence stretched between them. “By the way, we should _probably_ talk about my job cuz...well, I know a lotta guys ain’t inta datin’ a- _”_ Angel sighed and stretched out, shifting Nugs down the mattress so he could press his hip to Pent’s. “If we’re doin’ this for _real_ and I move in, are you gonna be ok with me doing cam shows and strippin’? I’m down for leavin’ whorin’ behind because cuz _fuck_ the Johns are such a _pain,_ but I like dancin’, I like doin’ _porn-”_  
  
Without another word, Pent leaned in and shut Angel up with a kiss, his good hand delicately cradling the back of Angel’s skull in his palm. The spider gave a small grunt of surprise, but didn’t pull away until Pent separated after a few long moments.  
  
Looking the other man in the eye, Pent let his talons twist around the shorter strands of the spider’s hair, not pulling, but not quite braiding either. “If you enjoy doing it, then by all means, continue your work. This was your life long before you met me and it’s hardly my place to condemn it.” Pentious exhaled and added, “Though I would appreciate it if you refrained from using _our_ bed for your streams and shows.”  
  
Angel blinked, his grin slowly returning as he trailed a finger down Pent’s chest, careful to avoid the thick bandages. “Shit, it’s nice to hear you say _‘our bed’,”_ he teased, nuzzling the snake’s cheek as his other hands came to wrap around Pentious’ torso in a loose hold. “Mmmm, think we can add a room then? You get your study and I get a private place ta film?”  
  
“I think I could work that into the blueprints,” Pent murmured, his mind already abuzz with potential layout concepts. He hadn’t designed an entire complex since he first built his lair over a century ago and while the loss weighed heavy on his heart, the potential for an even _better_ draft was actually kind of exciting. “Maybe I’ll make it _three_ stories instead of just the two.”  
  
Angel laughed and pinched Pent’s cheek between his index finger and thumb. “Gettin' big ideas already?” he asked as he began to cuddle into Pentious, lifting one leg to wrap around the lower half of the snake’s tail while Nuggets squirmed to get out from the tight press of their bodies (laying back down at the foot of the bed). “Well you better run it all by me then before you go pickin’ out the curtains. The goth grandma look is officially _out.”_  
  
Huffing, Pent just closed his eyes and yawned as Angel stroked over his skin, his hands a gentle and soothing touch even through the mild haze of medication. “We’re not making everything _pink_ either,” he said in a stern voice, knowing that would do very little to dissuade Angel from trying to cover the new house in pastels.  
  
Still, he had to at least _try_ and put his metaphorical foot down.  
  
“Eh, we’ll figure it out. Gotta adapt to each other’s shit an’ all that mushy garbage, right?” Angel said as he snuggled into the pillows. “But we can save that crap fer tomorrow. Right now you need to sleep, fucker.” He yanked the covers up over them both and added, “I only want your ass gettin' up if ya need me to fetch your meds so we can dose you again.”  
  
Pent nodded, exhaling slowly as he felt Angel shift even closer against him under the sheets. Then suddenly an idea came to mind and he opened his eyes, prodding Angel’s cheek with one talon. “Wait, before we go to bed, let’s take a picture.”  
  
Angel yawned and lifted his phone. “The fuck do you wanna take a pic for?” the spider asked as he woke the device up and turned on the front-facing camera.  
  
“Just take the bloody selfie,” Pent said, adjusting himself so they were both in frame before smiling up at the overly bright screen as Angel snapped a series of shots. After selecting the best one, Pent slipped the mobile from Angel and opened the spider’s social media, typing a caption into the dialogue box before handing it to the other man with a small tired grin.  
  
Taking the phone back, Angel cackled, playfully shoving Pent’s uninjured shoulder. “You cheeky fuck,” he said before hitting the “Post” button at the bottom of the app UI. “Alright, now seriously, go the fuck to _sleep,”_ he ordered, rolling over to plug his phone into the charging cable on the nightstand before coming back up to cuddle against the snake’s warm body.  
  
Yawning again, Pent just smiled and laid back on top of the pillows, letting his eyes drift closed one last time. His breathing deepened as the exhaustion combined with the powerful dose of drugs began to pull him away from consciousness. As he nodded off, he couldn’t help but repeat a single mantra over and over again in his head as the ultimate affirmation of their success.  
  
 _“We lived, bitches!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	12. Epilogue: Keep a Spare Key Under the Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for."  
> ― Tom Bodett

The power dynamics of the Pentagram were often in flux due to the constant addition and mass yearly subtraction of souls, but even in the middle of all that broiling chaos Valentino’s comeuppance hadn’t gone unnoticed by the denizens of Hell. Many of the grunts in the lower and mid-tiers of the pornography district began to abandon ship in _droves_ and with blood in the water, all sorts of Demons were now coming out of the woodwork, ready to stake a claim on the vulnerable territory.  
  
Angel sat back and enjoyed the bloodbath from afar, mostly through social media and the news articles that Pent kept insisting he pay attention to. Though he didn’t really give a damn _who_ the fuck was in power. He’d leave the politicking to the big dogs.  
  
All he’d ever wanted was some good drugs, flashy clothes, and a loving man able to dick him down at a moment’s notice. Currently, he had all three so life was pretty fucking good as far as he was concerned.   
  
Of course, their own names had been thrust into the spotlight as well, with Cherri’s picture of Val going viral within hours of its initial posting. Pent had nearly dropped his phone when he opened his inbox and realized he had literally _thousands_ of DMs from people asking just how they’d pulled it off. Angel’s box was just as full, but he was used to getting flooded with fanmail so he merely raised an eyebrow when he noted that the count was higher than usual. “Look at that. You’re a certified badass now,” he’d teased while Pent just scrolled through the feed, the snake's red eyes widening all the more as he took in the sheer magnitude of his newfound popularity.  
  
“I almost wish Cherri hadn’t tagged me, though I suppose there was no escaping this. Velvet did post the video of them _torturing_ me first,” Pent murmured with an irritated sigh. That too had garnered a lot of attention, much to Pentious’ chagrin, but an Overlord torturing a Kingpin just wasn’t the same sort of draw as that aforementioned Kingpin, a porn star, and a local hooligan taking down one of the most _powerful_ and influential Demons in the Seven Rings.  
  
Angel had just chuckled and rubbed over Pentious’ shoulder as the snake swapped his phone for a cup of tea. “It’ll blow over soon enough. Enjoy it for now while my videos rake in the dough for all our home repairs.”  
  
In lieu of using the big porn sites (still owned and operated by Val and his subsidiaries), Angel had begun to take advantage of social media, selling cam shows, custom nudes, and booking small gigs at privately owned venues. It was significantly less money than he’d made under Val, but he also didn’t have to kick up to the pimp anymore so it mostly evened out (though having a rent-free Hotel room certainly helped).  
  
Most of the bigger names in the porn industry quickly followed in Angel’s footsteps and rival websites soon popped up to service the new production of freelance porn. Some of the smaller names weren’t able to secure any footholds or major gigs, but seeing them fall to the wayside in the wake of the crumbling porn empire did give Angel an idea. Initially Charlie had been skeptical when he brought it up to her, but eventually she agreed to give his suggestion a try.  
  
The sex workers needed a safe place to stay and the Happy Hotel needed clients for rehabilitation.  
Easy fix right there.  
  
Of course it now meant that they shared their floor with a lot of Angel’s former colleagues, many of which were _very_ eager and curious to talk with him and Pent. Usually they just wanted to know details about the fight and how they survived, but there were also plenty of questions about their relationship and sex life which only aggravated the snake every time it was brought up.  
  
“Is this just a porn star thing?” Pent had asked after dinner one night as Angel wheeled the snake back to their room. “Why is everyone so concerned about the details of my private life?”  
  
“It’s cuz you’re such an outward prude. The more you try and hide shit, the more curious people get,” Angel explained as he let Pentious unlock the door before pushing the chair on through. “That’s what had me interested. It’s dumb but the more open you are, the less people give a fuck.” He closed the door behind them and leaned over to help Pent up and into the bathroom so they could change out the bandages.  
  
Pentious rolled his eyes as he reached out to turn on the lights. “It’s none of their business what we do. Our relationship is between you and I.”  
  
“And anyone else we bring into our bed," Angel said with a teasing hum as he sat Pent down on the rim of the basin. He gave the other man a wink before unbuttoning the snake’s jacket and shirt, tugging them off to get at the wrappings around his abdomen and his shoulder.  
  
Hissing as his wounds were exposed, Pent glanced down and checked over the damaged tissue. The bullet and knife wounds were almost healed at the skin level, but the snake’s hand still had quite a ways to go. “Are you already so _bored_ of me that you want a threeway?” he groused as Angel tossed the old wrappings and gently cleaned away the sweat that had accumulated around the delicate scales with a wet cloth.  
  
“Pen, I’m neva gonna get tired of seein' you suck my dick. That’s just a fact, end of story,” Angel said with a snicker as he began to unravel some fresh gauze from the med kit he'd been keeping on the counter for the last several weeks. “But I'm down for occasionally bringin’ in a third for some extra fun if you ain't too married to the idea of pure monogamy."  
  
As Angel began to wrap him back up, Pent exhaled and furrowed his brow. “It would depend on the person. You know I’m not someone who trusts easily, especially with my body.”  
  
Pausing, Angel smiled and leaned in, lifting Pent's hat to pet over the other man’s hood. “I wouldn’t just be grabbin’ randos, baby. I’d clear it all with ya first.” He pressed a kiss to the snake’s brow and finished up the binding, tying the gauze before smoothing it over and helping Pent back into his clothes. “'Sides, we still got a house to build. Ain’t no way I’m shackin’ up with a third in this fuckin' _dump.”_  
  
Slowly sitting up, Pent took Angel’s hand and allowed the spider to lift him to standing before slithering a few feet to the waiting wheelchair. Despite all his progress, the snake still had to take it easy even though he already was trying to push further than what doctors were recommending (which was really not all that surprising). “Speaking of, you should look over the blueprints and see if there are any alterations you want made while I’m still designing.”  
  
Angel wheeled Pent out to the bed, letting the other man get up and slide under the sheets on his own before yanking the chair back. “Sure, show me whatcha got, babe.”  
  
Pent exhaled as he settled against the pillows and pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. The lock-screen lit up and Angel felt his heart flutter as he caught sight of the background. He gently grabbed the snake’s wrist to get a good look at it before Pent could open the device.  
  
Immediately Pentious blushed and he cleared his throat. “It was a nice picture...and it was the last one we took before everything got _messy,”_ he murmured as Angel stared over the photo they’d taken together just before going to Pillager’s Point.  
  
“We almost have a before an’ after,” Angel said as he pulled out his own phone, flicking through his album to the picture they’d snapped the night they’d returned to the Hotel before lining up his screen with Pent’s.  
  
Side by side, the two images were a bizarre mirror of one another. The first was the two of them all cleaned up and ready for a fun day at the boardwalk, Pent flashing a peace sign and a wide grin while Angel stuck out his tongue and winked. The second was them both cut up and bruised, Pent’s eyes glassy with drugs and Angel’s hooded from exhaustion. Their smiles were genuine, but weary with the weight of the day.  
  
“Strange to think it’s only been a few weeks since then,” Pent murmured as he unlocked his phone and pulled up the blueprints he’d been working on while Angel did his cam shows. “Take a look,” he said, passing the device to Angel.  
  
Angel lifted Pent’s phone and began to idly scroll through the designs as Pent explained the various changes he had made from the original house. “The Master will still be on the top floor and mostly look the same as the original, but I’ve expanded the closet to make room for your _horde_ of clothes,” Pent said, pointedly glaring to their current closet where Angel's items had swallowed up the remaining space in the absence of Pentious' usual wardrobe. “The second floor will house your new workroom, my study, and our home theater, and the ground level will have the guest quarters, dining room, kitchen, and sitting room.”  
  
“Then below the ground is the workshop an’ all that jazz?” Angel said as he handed the phone to Pentious with a shrug. “Looks pretty good to me. It’s gonna be fuckin’ huge, but I can’t say I mind gettin’ more space.” He then climbed over Pent’s tail to sit down next to the snake before lifting his own phone back up. “I ain’t got fancy blueprints, but I’ve been grabbin' pics of stuff that might look nice.”  
  
Pent blinked as Angel opened up the files he’d been collecting over the past few weeks of potential furniture, paint colors, curtains, flooring, and other decorative items. “I’m surprised there isn’t more _pink,”_ he mused as Angel flicked through the images.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Angel said, “As much as I’d love ta live in a goddamn _Barbie Dream House,_ I know that shit won’t fly with you, but there will still be some fuckin’ _pink_ in this place, asshole and not just in my workroom," he teased, kissing Pent’s cheek. "Ya got it?"  
  
 _“Yes dear,”_ Pent said with a playfully dramatic sigh that made Angel snicker and wrap one of his upper arms around the snake’s broad shoulders.  
  
Once he was out of photos, Angel lowered his mobile and turned to cuddle up against the other Demon. “Hey Pen...I know we’re still in the honeymoon phase for all this junk, but you’d tell me if I was ever bein’ a real pain, right?”  
  
Despite Pent’s constant singing of Kat’s praises, Angel hadn’t once felt jealous of her (what even was the point of being jealous of a woman who was probably in Heaven?), but sometimes he worried that he’d never measure up. Kat was (at least according to Pentious), a literal goddamn _saint_ who was simultaneously loving, smart, patient, talented, _and_ beautiful.  
  
What was Angel in comparison to a woman like _that?_  
  
“Hmmm?” Pent hummed before glancing to Angel, taking in the slightly melancholy expression that had fallen over the spider's face. “Have I ever held back my criticisms of you and your behavior?” he asked with a raised brow.  
  
Angel shook his head. No, Pent was brutally honest in that special kind of European way. “Nah, you call me out,” he admitted as one of his lower hands pet down the snake’s tail, skating around the many eyes lining the scales. “I just don’t wanna get so far in that we both take off these rose-colored glasses a coupla' months from now and wonder what the fuck we were doin’ in the first place.”  
  
Pentious chuckled and the warm rumble had tingles erupting along Angel’s skin underneath his fur. “Oh I agree. We’ve been through a lot this past year and it’s very easy to mistake extreme emotions for _passion…”_ he exhaled and then met Angel’s eye, his mouth slowly curving into a gentle smile. “But I think if we manage to build this house without killing each other then we’re probably set to survive a long-term relationship.”  
  
“Heh, that’s true. House-huntin’ seems ta break a lotta people,” Angel murmured as he laid his head against Pent’s good shoulder, watching as the snake scrolled through a news article.  
  
Nodding, Pent leaned over and kissed the top of Angel’s hair. “I’ll have you know that it’s rather strange to see you so insecure. Whatever happened to my confident spider, hmmm?” he teased, making Angel snort.  
  
“Hey, I can’t be this fuckin’ _poised_ all the goddamn time,” Angel retorted even as he lifted one long leg to hook over the lower half of Pentious’ tail. “Cut me some slack, Pen. Remember that what we got here is my first _real_ relationship. I don’t know how this shit works and part of me is scared I’m gonna fuck it all up and make you head for the hills.”  
  
Pent’s smile slowly fell and then the snake sighed. “Well, there are no guarantees in life. I can’t promise forever because things change with time, including people. One day we may decide that we’re no longer a good fit for each other or that we want different things. One day we may hurt each other in irreparable ways.” Angel winced, but Pent just reached out and stroked the claws of his good hand through the spider’s fringe. “That’s always the risk you take when entering a relationship with anyone: friends, family, and lovers included.”  
  
Pausing, Pent lowered his phone to his lap before meeting Angel’s eyeline. “The best way to mitigate those outcomes is to put in the work needed to strengthen and maintain the existing bonds. I told you before that my marriage was far from perfect, but we were happy because we worked to _be_ happy. Kat and I were regularly making adjustments and doing our best to communicate as openly and honestly as we could. It wasn’t always _pleasant,_ but happiness isn’t something that just _happens._ You have to seek it out for yourself.”  
  
Angel chewed his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah, I guess I just don’t wanna ruin everythin'. You’re honestly one of the best things I’ve got goin’ and losin’ you... _fuck,_ it’d be like losin’ _Molly_ again.” He saw Pent tense and Angel swallowed, his throat tightening as he continued to stroke his fingers over the snake's hips and tail. “So if ya had any doubts about how goddamn _serious_ I am with you, there ya go.”  
  
“To be fair, any doubts I had were erased as soon as you threw yourself at a man carrying a loaded _bazooka_ for me,” Pentious said with an amused quirk of his brow. Angel mirrored the expression and closed his eyes as Pent added, “But I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless.”  
  
They both fell silent after that, Angel dozing against Pent while he read, the both of them shrouded under the dim afternoon sun that cut through their window. All the while he could feel the gentle rise and fall of the snake’s breath and the warm pulse of his heartbeat under the smooth black scales. Lulled by the steady rhythm of Pent's body, Angel couldn’t help the thoughts that bubbled up into his fading conscious; the words familiar, but no less true than the last time the phrase had come to mind. He smiled and yawned, nuzzling against Pentious' collarbone.  
  
 _There’s no place like home._

* * *

The room around him was almost eerily bare. With all personal effects gone, the floors freshly vacuumed, and the sheets stripped from the bed, it was almost like no one had ever lived in this space.  
  
Glancing down at the key to Room 404 in his palm, Angel sighed and shouldered his duffel bag before scooping up Nugs to hold the pig to his chest. “Time to go, Nuggies. Papa’s waitin’ fer us,” he told the pig as he pressed a wet kiss to their brow. Nuggets just oinked and leaned into the affectionate touch, kicking out their tiny legs. Angel chuckled and then stepped out into the hall, closing and locking the door behind him. He hummed to himself as he walked down the stairs, keeping to the right hand side to avoid the other guests heading up to the fourth floor.  
  
When he got to the lobby, Angel paused, noting that the full Hotel staff was there waiting for him by the Welcome Desk. “Shit, the gang’s all here,” he said with a pointed wink to Charlie whose eyes were rather watery and red despite the warm smile that stretched across her face. “Y’all gonna say goodbye?” he taunted as he sauntered up to the bar and leaned over the counter, winking at Husk who just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
“Is it really goodbye when you _work_ here now?” the cat muttered as Niffty skated across the bar on top of a sponge that had to be over half her size. “You’re gonna be back first thing in the goddamn morning.”  
  
Angel laughed and reached out to pinch the cat’s cheek, earning him an annoyed swat to the back of the hand. “Yeah, but that’s _different._ Bein’ a liaison doesn’t make me a _guest_ or _patient_ or whatever the fuck you’re callin’ ‘em now.” He jerked his thumb back toward the rec room where several of the Hotel’s clients were watching a hockey game while Alastor leered over them like a large red curtain.  
  
Charlie sighed and nodded, clasping her palms out in front of her. “It’s still a little sad. I’m glad your house is almost finished, but I’m going to miss having you around more often, Angel.”  
  
“It’s ok, _I_ won’t miss him at all,” Vaggie said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted her weight from one hip to the other. Angel just grinned and stalked over to her, leaning into Vaggie's space until she tipped back and shot him an annoyed glare.  
  
“Aw, c’mon Vags. Don’t gimme that crap,” he said with a wide obnoxious grin. “At least ya don’t have to worry about the bullshit I get up to anymore. Betta to be _coworkers_ than my full-time babysitta.”  
  
Vaggie pursed her lips and then nodded, tightening the cage of her limbs only to release them a moment later. “That’s true,” she conceded with a tired sigh as she wrapped one arm loosely around Charlie's waist. “You’re _Pentious’_ problem now.”  
  
Angel shrugged with all four arms. “You say that as if both of you bitches won’t be comin’ to our digs for band practice every otha week.” The piano had already been moved along with all the non-essentials earlier in the morning, but Pentious had assured Charlie that she was always welcome in their new home and that he was happy to continue their sessions (albeit in the privacy of the new sitting room rather than the crowded Hotel).  
  
Turning back to Husk, Angel gave the other man a sultry bat of his eyes and said, “Speakin’ of havin’ _visitors_ ova, the bedroom is finished, Husky. If ya wanna give it a spin with us, our door’s _always_ open.” Angel grinned and ran his tongue over his teeth before leaning onto the bar, shifting Nuggets so that the other Demon had an unobstructed view of his ample chest. "What do'ya say, huh?"  
  
At the proposition, Husk raised one long red eyebrow and took a deep swig from his bottle. “Hmmm, you _and_ Pentious?” He hummed and then nodded, rubbing over the bottom of his chin. “Sure, just text me a good time to come on by.”  
  
Immediately Angel blinked, his flirtatious smirk falling and twisting into a confused scowl. “Wait, are you fuckin’ _serious?”_ he asked, standing back up to his full height as he watched the other man swallow another mouthful of straight gin. "After _two_ full years of me rollin' out the red pussy carpet, _now_ you're DTF?"

Husk just gave another nod, his expression nonplussed even as he met Angel's demanding stare. "Not that I don’t appreciate a good pair of tits-” His yellow eyes pointedly flickered down to where Angel’s breasts were threatening to spill out of the top of his jacket. “-but to be honest, I’ve always been more of an _ass_ man."  
  
Angel scoffed and glanced back over his shoulder to get a look at his own (admitted unimpressive) behind before shooting a glare at Husk. “Well...I can’t argue with _that._ I've always been kinda lackin’ in the butt department.” He heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Be prepared for Pen to insist for a goddamn hour that he _technically_ doesn’t have an ass and that we’re both weird fuckin’ pervs with a _snake fetish.”_  
  
Shrugging, Husk just laughed and finished off his handle of gin. “Eh, as long as I get to rub my junk up on him, I don’t really care what he calls it," he muttered as he lifted the bottle, chucking it unceremoniously into the can behind the counter.  
  
“Just make sure to be safe!” Niffty said as she wrung out the sponge into a bucket on the floor. “There’s a lotta _bugs_ down here you know.”   
  
At her warning, Angel raised an eyebrow, now suspiciously curious. “Hey Niff...you didn’t happen to leave a box of _condoms_ in front of-” Before he could finish, Angel was grabbed by the shoulders and swung around, sending him and Nugs spinning like a top before he caught his footing on the carpet again. “Fuckin’ _hell,_ Al! Gimme a heads-up or somethin’!”  
  
“And ruin the surprise!?” Alastor exclaimed with an amused chuckle, adjusting his monocle before flashing his yellow teeth in one of his signature smiles. “Why my dear fellow, you don’t know me _at all,_ do you?”  
  
Husk snorted as he dragged a beer out from underneath the countertop, popping the metal cap off with one of his claws. “I’ve been stuck with you for decades and _I_ barely know you,” he groused as Niffty nabbed the cap before it tumbled to the carpet and tossed it into the recycling bin.  
  
“Ha! Oh _Husker!”_ Al said before smacking the cat over the back with his microphone (earning him a low annoyed growl from Husk). “And here I thought you were a magician, not a _comedian.”_ His red eyes glinted as a laugh track trailed behind his words, quickly fading back to static. Then his unnerving gaze slid over to Angel and Alastor's neck turned, slowly followed by the rest of his body. “While it’s predictably tragic to see our first client fail so _spectacularly_ to achieve even a _modicum_ of progress across _three_ years, this has opened the door to many new and more _entertaining_ avenues.”  
  
Al’s eyeline briefly flickered back to the rec room and he chuckled, raising a hand to rest on top of Angel’s shoulder. "However, I do hope you and your little _beau_ continue to wage war on the streets. Witnessing the desperate scrapings of the proud and _power-hungry_ never fails to delight me in the absence of less predictable fare."  
  
Angel snickered and shook his head. “Hey, you ain’t allowed ta pick on my boyfriend anymore. That’s _my_ goddamn job.” He let Alastor’s hand slip away before he pulled out the key for 404, slapping it onto the wooden countertop. “Well, I'll see you fuckers in the mornin’. Got a hot date waitin' on my happy ass an' I don't feel like stickin' around this dump any longer than I have to.” Angel gave a mocking wave and made to turn toward the exit, but found himself pulled into a tight hug by Charlie. He went stiff at first before relaxing into it, reaching one hand out to pet over her thick blonde hair. “Heh, no need for _dramatics,_ toots. It ain’t goodbye. Not really.”  
  
Charlie nodded, a small hiccup escaping her lips as she pulled away. “I know, but you were our first guest so seeing you leave is a big deal, Angel. At least it is for me.” She sniffled and smiled, her expression all the more painful in its genuineness. “But I’m also excited to have you on as an official staff member. Tell Sir Pentious we all say hi and give him a nice big hug from me, ok?”  
  
“You got it,” Angel said as he glanced down to Nugs who was starting to squirm from being held for so long. “Ready ta go see our new home, baby?” he asked, petting the pig’s soft ears. Charlie chuckled and reached out to give Nuggets a few pats as well while the pig affectionately snuffled her wrist.  
  
With that, Angel’s eyes met Charlie’s and they both smiled, coming in for one last gentle embrace before Angel stepped back, giving the rest of the gang a simple wave as he walked through the two double doors and out into the warm midday sun.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Angel turned and looked up at the Hotel even as he pulled out his phone to call for a cab. It was strange to be leaving after almost three years of living in this place. Most of that time he’d been the only guest and the sole focus of the princess’ lil’ pet project, but now the rooms were filled and the halls were bustling with more people than Charlie knew what to do with.  
  
He might not be going to Heaven, but Angel was certainly not heading back to the old life he’d led. None of this was perfect by any means...but he was _happy._ _  
_  
Once the cab pulled up, Angel got in and set Nuggets down on the seat beside him before giving the driver the address to the mansion.  
  
As the taxi began to move, he turned to watch the Hotel slowly fade into the background behind the dusty glass of the cab's unwashed window. Nuggets nuzzled his thigh and Angel finally tore his attention away from the building to gently tug the pig up into lap. He smiled fondly and shook his head. “I’m bein’ pretty silly, huh Nugs?”  
  
The pig just blinked those impossibly black eyes up at him and Angel laughed as the cab began to head out of the Pentagram proper and toward the hilly outskirts of the city.

* * *

The mansion was still partially under construction, but enough of the house had been finished that Pent deemed it more or less safe to go ahead and move in. As Angel’s cab pulled up to the front, the spider smiled and lifted Nugs up so the pig could watch as the movers carried the last of the big boxes into their new home.  
  
On the outside, the overall design of the house hadn’t changed aside from the extra floor and color scheme which swapped out the harsh blacks and grays that Pentious had favored for a soft silvery blue. After months of going back and forth about colors, they decided that blue was a safe middle ground and so that became the primary palette of the house, though it was often accompanied by complementary colors that varied from room to room.  
  
After paying the driver, Angel trudged along the paved path leading to the front steps with Nugs in his arms, keeping out of the way of the movers as he stepped through the open door. Wandering the foyer, Angel glanced up and grinned at the new periwinkle chandelier that hung at the entrance. As much as he had insisted that Pent update his style, some aspects had grown on him and so the chandeliers ended up staying as a staple fixture.  
  
The Persian carpeting on the other hand had been replaced with hardwood and most of the furnishing they acquired were built with a more modern design. But then there was the wallpaper that (despite being significantly toned down) harkened back to Pent’s Victorian roots in a way that Angel couldn’t help but find charming.  
  
He followed the movers to the stairs, but paused at the second floor landing while the burly Demons continued their trek to the Master bedroom on the third floor. “Pen?” Angel asked, seeing a moving shadow just off the hallway that separated the study and playroom. He furrowed his brow and peered in through the open doorway, catching sight of a familiar black tail as it draped over the bottom of an aluminum ladder.  
  
Pent was drilling the last bolts into the ceiling for a stripper pole, his talons holding the metal plate in place as he secured each screw. “You’re rather late,” Pent said without looking as he turned off the drill and placed it on a rack he’d attached to the top of the ladder. “I had assumed you’d be by before the movers made it up the hill.” The snake slowly descended as he spoke, removing his safety goggles and perching them on top of his hood before gesturing back at the pole. “Well, what do you think? It’s guaranteed to hold around 225 kilos.” Pent lifted his chin proudly and then reached out to pet Nugs, giggling as the pig licked his fingers. “Of course we’ll still need to furnish everything, but that will come with time.”  
  
Angel kissed Pentious’ cheek and then went over to inspect the small stage that his boyfriend had built to elevate the pole above the hardwood. The wall lights had been designed to be adjustable (for brightness, color, and positioning) like a real studio and the wallpaper was a nice dark red so that Angel’s white fur would contrast starkly from any angle. “It looks gorgeous, babe,” he said, reaching out and touching over the cool metal. “You already did the one in the bedroom, right?”  
  
Pentious sidled back up to Angel and huffed. “What sort of man do you take me for? _Of course_ I prioritized the bedroom.” He laughed and wrapped an arm around Angel’s shoulders as he looked up at the pole. “Do you want me to hold Fat Nuggets so you can test it out?”  
  
“Lookin’ for a show already?” Angel teased before handing over the pig and lowering his duffel bag to the floor. "I'm outta practice so expect some slippage."  
  
Once the ladder was moved and placed against the wall, Angel stepped up to the stage and turned on his heel, smirking down at Pentious. “You ever been to a strip club before?” he asked as he tested the give of the pole (finding it had none) before easily climbing until his head nearly brushed the ceiling. Angel leaned back, leaving only his thighs wrapped around the metal as he swung in a corkscrew, looking at the other man upside down.  
  
“It was never much my scene,” Pent said with a snort, the eyes on his face and body tracking Angel’s even rotations. “But if you ever got booked for a proper striptease, I would go and watch your shows.”  
  
Angel grinned at him, slowing his spinning as he got to the mid-point of the long pole. “You’d be ok with me giving lap dances ta fellas, right? An’ guys stickin’ cash in my panties?”  
  
Pentious rolled his eyes and glanced down to Nugs in his arms. “Yes, _yes._ I know how this works. I don't live under a rock, Angel.”  
  
Chuckling, Angel blew his boyfriend a kiss and let himself drift to the slow spin. As he swung around again, his eyes caught sight of what looked like a long metal rail and a stack of floor-length mirrors waiting to be installed. His eyes widened and Angel lost his grip, falling on his shoulders and upper back as he hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Pent’s hood flared and he put Nuggets down before immediately slithering to Angel. “Are you alright?” he asked, helping Angel to sit up while checking over his neck to make sure he hadn’t seriously hurt himself.  
  
Angel shook his head and groaned, immediately glancing from Pent’s worried expression back to the mirrors. “Is...is that a _barre?”_ he asked as he slowly stood with Pent’s help, stepping off the stage and walking over to the opposite wall.  
  
 _“Oh!_ Um...well yes. I ordered them the last time we went out drinking.” Pent gave a slightly embarrassed laugh and rubbed over his deflating hood with one hand. “I had a little too much that night and you kept talking about how _excited_ you were to be able to dance again and I just couldn’t help myself. They came today, but I can send them back if you-”  
  
Angel turned to grab Pent by his absurdly small waist, dragging the snake in for a fierce kiss. His lower hands kept their grip on Pent's hips while the upper set cupped the other man’s skull and lower back, rubbing over the sensitive tendons that quickly relaxed under his familiar touch.  
  
When he pulled away, Angel smiled and then pressed their brows together. _“Fuck,_ I love you,” he said without thinking, only to freeze in place once the words hit his ears. Pent went stiff as well but he recovered after a few quiet moments, relaxing and gently nuzzling into Angel’s cheek.  
  
“I know…” Pentious said with an awkward laugh before clearing his throat and correcting himself. “Actually I’ve _known…"_ He smiled and pulled out his phone before highlighting an Italian to English translation app. "You're my everything _too."_   
  
Angel swallowed, a deep flush rising to his face as mortification and embarrassment churned in his belly. But then he glanced up at Pent’s warm smile and the shame from being called out faded, replaced by the floaty high that the snake’s genuine happiness always seemed to inspire. Exhaling, Angel looked over his shoulder to stare at the barre resting against the wall. “I’ll have ta get the right shoes for it…” he murmured in a quiet voice as Pent’s talons gripped his shoulders, gently tracing down the natural grain of his fur.  
  
“There are websites that make them custom.” Pent's eyes immediately flickered to Angel’s feet and he chuckled. “Don’t fret. We’ll get those _hooves_ of yours outfitted in proper pointe before the space is ready for regular use.”  
  
Nodding, Angel hugged Pentious and hooked his chin over the snake’s broad shoulder. A fucking metal rail and a set of mirrors shouldn’t make him wanna cry, but here he was, holding back tears as he held this wonderfully silly and insanely _thoughtful_ man. 

The man he fucking _loved._  
  
They stood there, holding each other in mutual silence until the door opened and one of the movers peeked inside. “Mr. Pentious, we’re all done here. If you’d like to finish the paperwork-?”  
  
Pent sighed and nodded, kissing Angel’s cheek even as he pulled away. “Go on up and start unpacking. I’ll be along momentarily.” He then slithered out of the room and down the stairs to inspect the truck for any missing items and to sign off on the payment.  
  
Angel exhaled and took stock of the unfinished playroom, already imagining what it’d be like once it was completely furnished with the barre set up. He reached out and touched the burnished metal as he looked over to Nugs who was trying to climb onto the stage and struggling due to their tiny legs.  
  
Snorting, he walked over and scooped up the pig, petting their ears. “C’mon, Nuggies. Let’s go see our new bedroom,” he said in a soft voice as he lifted the duffel bag and headed out to the hallway, climbing the last flight of stairs that led to the Master. The door was left ajar and the security keypad outside the door was currently disabled, but Angel had already made sure to memorize all the house codes (as insanely complicated as they were).  
  
He stepped inside and set Nugs down on the floor as he shut the door behind him. Like the rest of the house, the overall interior had been finished with the new flooring, but the room was mostly the same as it was before with clean wallpaper (a white-gold combination), a private balcony, fireplace, and the ridiculously huge bed-pit (which now included a system to raise and lower the mattress when they didn’t want Nuggets climbing into the sheets with them). One of the few changes was a stripper pole that had been placed off to the side, but still in full-view of the bed.  
  
Angel peered inside the walk-in closet, noting that Pent had already unpacked his own clothes, leaving the other side for Angel’s things. It was a shame that most of (if not all) of Pent’s closet had been lost in the fire, including the nice corset vest and tie, but Angel had gone and replaced some of those items with one of the first paychecks that came from selling custom nudes. At least the hoodies Angel had saved _(stolen)_ were still intact.  
  
He smiled and left to go and check out the bathroom which was also mostly unchanged, though the counters and tile were now a pink-tinted marble and the black had been heavily toned down, only serving as an accent to the much softer pastel coloration of the room.  
  
Most importantly, there were now _two_ sinks. No more fighting over spitting rights (as fun as it had been to shove Pent out of his own bathroom, it simply wasn’t going to be _practical_ in the long run).  
  
Running his hand over the smooth stone, Angel looked at his own reflection and let out a long sigh.  
  
The past three years had been a combination of rough, weird, terrifying, amazing, and _wonderful_. Most of it had still been some flavor of bad, but at the same time, he wouldn't change any of it, even the suckier parts. In hindsight, those moments were distant and it was easier to push that crap from his mind when he had so much better shit to look forward to.   
  
“Oh! Hey Mister Dust."  
  
Angel turned, seeing a few of the eggboiz had come in and were starting to unpack the boxes that were stacked by the door. They all waved to the spider, but one of them stepped forward and cleared their throat. “Welcome home! Do you like the room? The Boss was worried that you’d want the _whole_ thing redone.”

Snickering, Angel just leaned against the doorframe and grinned. "Lose the Mista, that shit makes it seem like I'm married with two-n’-a-half crotch goblins,” he insisted as he shook his head in tired amusement. “But yeah, Pen's a big fuckin’ worrywart. If I didn’t like any of this shit, I woulda _told_ him when he was still designin' it.” And that was quite the process in and of itself. Both of them had extremely different tastes and needs, but based on what he was seeing so far, the work they put in was _definitely_ worth it. 

The first egg paused and tapped their chin as the rest went back to moving clothes from the opened boxes into the closet. "Well, can we get you anything, ummm... _Sir_ Dust?" the eggboi asked with a hopeful expression as they stared up at Angel, their yellow eyes simultaneously beady and absurdly round at the same time. “The kitchen’s not well-stocked, but we can order delivery!” 

"Y'know, that nickname ain’t half bad. Makes me sound _fancy,”_ Angel said as he walked over to the eggs, giving two of them a light pat on the head as Nuggets toddled after him curiously. “But nah, I’m good to wait until dinner.”  
  
As he spoke, the bedroom door opened and Pent entered, now sans his safety goggles. “Ah, I see you’ve found the bathroom,” he said with a small knowing glance behind Angel before slithering over to meet the spider halfway.  
  
“Who the hell do you take me for, Pen? Of course I had ta scope out all the best spots for us to bone,” Angel said with a wink, wrapping one arm around Pent’s waist to cup over his hipbone. “Y’know, we never _did_ get to fuck in that last tub.”  
  
Pentious rolled his eyes. “I assume you would like to _christen_ the new one?” he said as Angel waggled his brows.  
  
“Among other places,” Angel teased, pinching the snake’s scales. “Sides, you’ve been workin’ _so_ hard, babe. Don’tcha wanna just lay back an’ be the pillow princess for once?” As Angel spoke, his upper arms rose to massage the tense muscles of Pent’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the smooth black skin. “Lemme get you nice and _loose._ It's been a real long time since you lemme play with your funhole.”  
  
Groaning, Pent lifted a hand to tightly pinch his brow. “Must you call it that? Why can't you say _cloaca?”_ he asked with an exasperated pout.

Angel laughed and kissed his cheek. "Because you already banned me from usin' the _other_ word and _cloaca_ just sounds like somethin’ outta a goddamn nature documentary. At least funhole is _accurate._ I have a _lotta_ fun in your hole. Specifically my dick."  
  
Pent just shook his head and then glanced to the bathroom. “While I disagree with your chosen terminology, I admit that a warm bath sounds very appealing right about now.”  
  
Angel grinned, thrusting his hips into Pent's. “So _bath-n'-bone?”_ he asked as one hand teased down to the hem of Pent’s shirt, tugging it up to thumb across the seam of the snake’s cloaca. “C’mon, Pen. I’ll let you decide how we break in the bed tonight if ya lemme fuck you in the new tub.” He batted his eyes and gave a sultry purr. “We can use your _tooooys…”_  
  
Pent quirked one eyebrow as he stared at Angel, his mouth pursing into a line before relaxing. "Hmmm, are you up for being _flogged?"_ he asked as Angel continued to tease over his slit, the other three hands now outlining the snake’s trim waist and wide hips. 

"Ohhh, feelin' a lil _fiesty?"_ Angel asked with a knowing grin. 

Pent, being the cheeky shitlord he was, just returned the smirk. "It’s the first night in our new home. Why wouldn’t I be?” he said, grabbing the hand that was rubbing his slit and bringing it up to his mouth. Angel's eyes widened as Pentious wrapped his forked tongue around the spider's middle and index fingers, staring up at Angel as he slowly sucked them between his fangs and hollowed his cheeks.  
  
Immediately the eggboiz froze, recovering only to scurry out of the room. “Bossman and Sir Dust are getting busy! Time to take piggy for a walk!” one of them said, grabbing Nugget’s leash and harness before the other two minions bodily lifted up the pig in question (who gave a very confused oink, but didn’t fight) as they ran out of the room and closed the door with a loud slam.  
  
Pent winced and then slowly extracted the spider’s fingers from his mouth. "Angel, you’re not supposed to use _Sir_ as a title unless you've been _knighted,"_ he lectured as the spider rolled his eyes and flexed his saliva-slick appendages.

"And were _you_ knighted?" Angel shot right back with a grin, watching as Pentious went stiff and began to chew his lip. "Yeah, that's what I fuckin' thought."  
  
Snickering, Angel just shook his head and then gestured towards the bathroom. “But speakin’ of dirtyin’ up our new house, I am gonna get you into the playroom for a film one of these days. You’re too hot to _not_ show off.” He winked and used one of his lower hands to give the snake’s backside a firm pat.  
  
Pent scoffed, a soft blush rising to his cheeks. “I am not a _porn star,_ Angel."

Angel shrugged as he continued to stroke down the other man’s back all while slowly leading Pentious toward the bathroom. “So? Do'ya know how much _bank_ we’d make once people saw what kinda heat you’re packin’ under those scales?” He released Pent only to reach over and turn on the faucet once they were through the bathroom door, letting the water heat up before plugging the bottom of the tub. “If you wanna see some serious bills comin’ in, you’ll get on camera. Trust me.”

“You’ll never convince me to get naked for an audience,” Pent said while Angel undressed him and the bath filled with steaming water. “As enticing as the money would be, I’m not desperate like I was in my youth.” Leaning over, Pentious turned off the faucet once the waterline was deep enough before he slipped into the tub and sighed, leaning back against the lip of the basin.

Snorting, Angel stripped down as well and stepped inside the pool, straddling Pent and rubbing his flaccid cock across the yellow scales of the snake’s abdomen. “You also said I’d _never_ set foot in your bedroom as long as you had a soul in this shit pit, but you broke that promise less than a year after you made it,” Angel teased, his upper hands stroking Pent’s face while the lower set went right back to rubbing against the scales covering the snake’s groin. 

“You wore me down with _that_ one, but my body is not something I have any desire to share with the _world,”_ Pent said with a sigh as he let his own hands come up to rest on Angel’s waist, hips squirming a bit as Angel kept humping against his tail under the water. “You can be free with your own all you like. It’s yours to do with as you wish.”  
  
Angel just continued to smile as he gave the other man a playful tap to the nose. “I guess only time will tell, but I’m damn pretty persuasive.”  
  
Pent returned the smile and cupped the spider’s cheek, stroking the talon of his thumb underneath Angel’s black eye. “You are, I’ll admit to that much,” he purred as Angel’s upper arms draped over his shoulders while the lower set began to prod into the tight clench of his body. Pent’s breath hitched and he let out a low exhale, brow furrowing as Angel snickered on top of him. “You’re also an _absolute_ shit.”  
  
“An’ you fuckin’ _love_ it,” Angel insisted, leaning down to mouth over the snake’s throat, grinning as Pent lifted his chin to give him more room to work. Pent so rarely voiced what he wanted in bed, but his body language was always _very_ clear and Angel had gotten damn good at reading the minute shifts and twitches that slipped out whenever the snake got really into it.  
  
“I refuse to inflate your _considerable_ ego any further,” Pent said stubbornly all while he closed his eyes and sank his hips down further into the basin. A soft breathy exhale escaped his parted lips as Angel sucked over the scales that ran from his throat to his collarbone.  
  
Letting out his own husky hum, Angel nipped the tense muscle and pressed a firm kiss to the slick black skin. “Guess I’ll just have ta settle fer makin’ ya melt into a whimperin' puddle,” he purred as Pent’s hands gripped his waist, those sharp red talons digging into the fur deep enough to tickle his skin, but not hard enough to slice or cut. “What a fuckin’ _travesty.”_

Pent laughed and Angel pulled back just to watch the other man’s face as his entire body lit up with a genuine smile.  
  
He'd witnessed hundreds of little expressions from Pentious over the last three years and yet there was still something special about the other man’s goofy goddamn grin after all this time. No matter how many times Angel had seen it, that smile always sent his head and heart into uncontrolled tailspins.  
  
Knowing that he was the one to put it there in the first place was the _ultimate_ high.

* * *

Stolas hummed and let out a disappointed sigh as he flipped through his phone. “Well that was a rather unexpected development,” he murmured, red eyes scanning through the album that was currently displayed across his screen while Blitzo untied the firm knots that bound his thin ankles to their respective bedposts.

"Hm?" Blitzo asked, tossing the rope away to let it loosely drape over the side of the mattress. “What? Your kid finally drop the boy-crazy act and admit that she’s a raging lesbian?”

Stolas shook his head before flipping his palm and the phone clenched in it to show Blitzo the most recent post from Angel Dust’s social media. The image was of the spider standing in front of a large Victorian-style house, showing off a new pig keychain and several keys (presumably to the mansion behind him) attached at the ring: _Finally movin' in with the boyfriend. #KissTheRingBitches._  
  
“That’s the guy you wanted to bone, right?” Blitzo said, tilting his head to one side before giving the owl a loose dismissive shrug. “Shit, guess he’s off the market then. Sucks for you, Stolas.”  
  
Exhaling, Stolas hummed and tapped one long talon to his cheek. “It is truly a pity, but _this_ is what’s so peculiar-” He then scrolled to the next image file, showing a picture of Pentious chasing a small out of focus pig around a kitchen island. The blur made it difficult to tell, but it looked as if the pet had stolen a cookie off a baking sheet that was only barely in frame.  
  
“Wait, is this from that other guy's page? Are those two fuckers _friends_ now?” Blitzo asked, climbing back up to lay against the headboard with Stolas. “Also _why_ am I supposed to care again?”  
  
“Read the caption,” Stolas insisted and Blitzo leaned in closer, his eyes narrowing.  
  
 _Nuggies ♡♡♡ papa’s baking. #PigPapaStruggles #FamilyLyfe_

Blitzo blinked and then cackled as he rolled over to straddle the larger Demon. _"Oooooh,_ they’re fucking! Well good for them I guess. That snake guy seemed like he _really_ needed to get laid.”  
  
Shaking his head, Stolas murmured, “As I said, it’s a rather strange outcome given the last time we saw them both. Thankfully there is always Angel Dust’s filmography to lean back on.” He heaved a sigh and dramatically stroked his talons along the feathers lining his sternum. “My imagination will simply have to suffice.”  
  
“Speaking of those two weirdos, you ever get those stupid cuffs back?” Blitzo asked as he reached over and grabbed his own phone, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he began to text. 

Stolas chuckled and gave a small nod. "They were delivered to my residence a few months ago,” he assured, sliding out from underneath Blitzo before he rolled up to sit. The tall Demon stretched out his long legs and arms as he stood, walking over to the closet and dragging out a familiar wooden chest that Blitzo had learned long ago to _never_ touch.  
  
Opening the lid, Stolas’s pupilless eyes curved in amusement as he stalked back to the bed, lifting the length of metallic blue chain up in his palm. “I might have to contract Sir Pentious for any future pieces. His craftsmanship is _impeccable_ …and the man makes a mean scone to boot.”  
  
“Scone?” Blitzo muttered, not glancing up once from his screen. “The fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“One of his little eggs brought a box of scones along with the cuffs as an apology for the long wait. Via and I went through the entire tin in less than a week.” Stolas picked up the key, tapping the charm to both of the cuffs to open them before glancing at Blitzo, his mouth stretching into a horny smirk. “But enough about the scones, how about we ditch the ropes and test out my new set of cuffs, hmm?"  
  
The Imp's eyes flickered up from his phone to Stolas and Blitzo gave a nervous swallow as the owl pulled the chain taut, the metal links bouncing with the tension before straightening into a tight line. “Uh, you aren’t gonna lose that key _again,_ are you?” he asked with a small chuckle. “Right, Stolas?”  
  
The owl leaned in, humming softly as he nuzzled against the Imp’s broad forehead. “Oh don't worry, I’m planning on commissioning a spare. In the meantime, what do you say to using these? I’ll have you know that the mild burn of Heaven’s Steel is _excruciatingly_ lovely.”  
  
Blitzo gave a weak nod and Stolas beamed before dropping the blue chain into his lap. Stolas then climbed back onto the bed to take his place in the center of the mattress, draping himself out over the messy tangled sheets. Blitzo's mouth went dry as the owl crossed his arms over his head and batted all four red eyes at the Imp. “Coming, Blitzy?” he asked with a deep throaty purr that sent tingles up the Imp’s spine.  
  
Picking up the steel, Blitzo raised the cuffs and laughed before the sound faded into a nervous chuckle. “Alright, but remember, _you_ asked for it,” he reminded, leaning up to run the chain through a metal loop attached to the headboard before crossing the links and locking both of the owl’s wrists into the cuffs. “No getting pissy with me later.”  
  
Stolas let out a deep moan and arched his back, puffing out his chest as the metal burned against his exposed flesh. “Mmmm, how about you stop worrying and shove that big red _cock_ of yours down my throat?” he breathed, running his tongue over the sharp curve of his beak. “I’m _waiting.”_ _  
_  
The Imp shivered and shifted up to stand, placing his feet on either side of the Demon’s chest. Stolas shivered as Blitzo's significantly smaller body cast a dark shadow over him, blocking his view of anything aside from the Imp's legs and groin.  
  
As soft moans and lavish sucking began to fill the room in the absence of continued conversation, the blue chains gently clacked against the headboard in tandem to the rhythmic rocking of the wrists they encircled.  
  
Molten steel, once forged into spears that stabbed and knives that cut, once again took the form of ties that bind.  
  
And there were oh _so many_ ways to be bound.

* * *

  
**[Artwork by scribblehearts](https://scribblehearts.tumblr.com/post/630099795764248576/more-self-indulgent-sirdust-lightly-inspired-from) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys,  
  
First of all, thank you for sticking with me through to the end of this _ridiculously_ long fic. It was a literal JOURNEY to write considering that this is my first story to ever break 100k words (My longest narrative prior to 2018 was 40k, then earlier in the year I hit the 60k mark...and now there's this beast, _oof)._  
  
AWC&SL is also the first fic I've had that's received a decent mixture of comments and outside engagement which has really boosted my morale as a writer. I'm used to getting maybe a handful of comments for the entirety of a story, but your regular input and feedback really kept me going through the longest chapters (several of which broke _30k_ on their own).  
  
Some of you know I'll be taking a break from writing long-fic as I'm currently enrolled in a master's program (on top of working a normal 40 hr week) and while I thankfully had the majority of this fic finished prior to starting my schoolwork, I simply won't be able to keep this sort of mojo and pace with a full class schedule. I do plan on posting SirDust oneshots (less than 10k per piece ideally), some which may even serve as "post-credits" entries to this story, but don't expect any other long-fics for a while. The only real big update I'll be making is finishing off my GraGoh fic sometime later this year if not early 2021.  
  
For all of you who've been inspired to write your own SirDust fics or who've started making fanart, I'm super happy to have dragged y'all into _Rarepair Hell_ with me. The goal of this particular story was to convince people that this is a viable ship with good chemistry (like the vast majority of E-F-L relationships that have come before) and I look forward to all the beautiful content that you guys make. This project was very difficult, but it also gave me something positive to work on through the stress of COVID and the current fascist melt-down of the United States.  
  
I sincerely hope the story brought something positive into your lives even though it's just a melodramatic ship-fic at the end of the day.  
  
Thanks again for all the comments, appreciation, and support. I'd love to know what everyone's favorite scenes/lines were so if you're comfortable sharing, please post in the comments below.   
  
\- Mal  
  
PS: Also a HUGE thank you to my betas who were VERY instrumental in helping shape this story while allowing me to mindlessly babble ideas at them for three months straight.  
  
Dear lord, you both have the patience of _saints._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?
> 
> Beta assistance by SirDust & DerpingLina.


End file.
